Noche de tragos
by MissLouder
Summary: Gracias a una pequeña noche en el bar de Calvera, producto de una conspiración a manos de los dolores de cabeza del patriarca, Albafica y Dégel deberán soltarse de sus cadenas y dejarse conducir por la locura; pagando sus consecuencias en el camino, por supuesto. [Doble trama]
1. Un poco de locura

_**S**inopsis:_ Gracias a una pequeña noche en el bar de Calvera, producto de una conspiración a manos de los dolores de cabeza del patriarca, Albafica y Dégel deberán soltarse de sus cadenas y dejarse conducir por la locura; pagando sus consecuencias en el camino, por supuesto. [Doble trama]

_**P**areja principal_: [Manigoldo x Albafica]

_**P**areja secundaria:_ [Kardia x Dégel]

_**N**otas:_ Historia creada sin fines lucros, sólo por diversión y ciertamente sin sentido. Al principio sólo era una historia de tres capítulos, comedia especialmente, sin embargo por cuestiones de inspiración la extendí.

* * *

**Noche de tragos.**

Capítulo 1.

_Un poco de locura._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siglo XVIII**

_Santuario de Athena_

**L**legando finalmente al monte de las doce casas, después de cumplir con una tediosa misión encomendada por el mismo patriarca, en su rostro no había rastro de una señal que no fuera desgano. Alzó la vista a las empinadas escaleras, mostrando en un ascenso al cielo a los guardianes que protegían las faldas de la divina prominencia Athena.

Inició su ascenso por las escalinatas dejando atrás el primer templo que daba la bienvenida a los Santos, el templo de Aries. Su protector no parecía estar en casa, lo cual le restó importancia al segundo siguiente cuando fue a la segunda parada.

Mientras sus pies escalaban peldaño a peldaño el ascenso, empezó a sentir la misma clase de agotamiento similar cuando culminaba tareas que requerían meses de expedición en el terreno enemigo; teniendo los mismos efectos de ser agobiante y debilitante. Era como sanguijuela que vertía todas sus energías con el paso de los días. Convirtiendo lo extraño en rutina, al no poseer ningún atributo coherente o "normal". Enfrentar a los espectros, entrenar a los futuros santos, cumplir con su tarea o, morir en el intento, todo era el botiquín que traía consigo las armaduras doradas.

Respiró hondo, dejando salir sus penas en ese suspiro. Deteniendo sus pasos tan sólo unos segundos, se permitió saborear el dulce aroma de la primavera; aquella que ya había preparado su partida y se encontraba en la puerta despidiéndose con dulces aromas tropicales y fuertes ráfagas de viento que sacudían los templos cuan más alto se encontraran. El olor a tierra húmeda se le impregnó en los pulmones, dejando una dulce fragancia que era la misma que alimentaba a las flores del jardín.

Él era considerado como una rosa y, ese olor literalmente, le alimentaba, le recargaba los ánimos. Su capa se ondeó a sus espaldas junto con sus celestes cabellos mientras los pétalos de flores, hojas o simplemente polvo, eran azotados por el viento. Era relajante, y ya los segundos de tensión que habían sucumbido sobre él, fueron expulsados de su cuerpo como las hojas que sobrevolaban sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos cobalto se elevaron al cielo estrellado, y se dio un pequeño lapso de tiempo para disfrutar de esa sensación.

A pesar de ser partidario en ataques florales y convivir con ellas diariamente, el fin de la primavera le era reconfortante. Ya quizás faltaban una semana o dos como máximo para un cambio de estación, y contar los días le parecía hasta divertido en su momento de aburrimiento. La rutina con el tiempo pasaba a ser molesto, inquietante y hasta podía llegar a convertirse en un instrumento de tortura; eso era en su caso, cabía mencionar. Que el fin de esa estación culminara y le diera la bienvenida a la siguiente era el cambio a su rutina, lo cuál le motivaba en ciertos aspectos.

Ya las tardes eran envueltas por la penumbra, como si los dioses dudaran sobre sustituir la humedad de la primavera por el verano. Sin darse cuenta, ya había retomado su ruta a la cámara del patriarca para notificar las mejoras y deficiencias en la expedición con los santos de bronce.

Su mente maquinó nuevamente, aunque realmente lo hiciera constantemente, moviendo los engranajes de su cerebro a un paso lento para tomar notas y subrayar los hechos del día anterior. Ya era una costumbre inveterada, un hábito adquirido con el paso perspicaz del tiempo. La mera práctica de crear monólogos internos al recapitular el fin del día que iniciaba una vez que sus pies pisaban el primer escalón en el templo de Aries.

Había mucho que pensar, mucho que recordar, mucho que lamentar para cuando llegara a su templo o a la recámara del patriarca, era indiferente en realidad. La distancia entre ambos era sólo un par de zancadas. Un pequeño cansancio empezó a tomarle los sentidos, y recurrió a la opción de reportarse en la mañana a primeras horas del día. No había prisa.

Finalmente dejó atrás el templo de Acuario reconociendo a lo lejos el símbolo de Piscis que estaba impresa en la lápida, que se elevaba por todo lo alto. La detalló, cada curva, cada borde tallado de ese símbolo. Era como si le recibiera, era como si le dijera «Bienvenido a casa, Albafica»

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa entrecerrando los párpados, expresión que desapareció al sentir dos cosmos alborotados en las afueras de su templo. Ya no era su honorable escudo quien le daba la bienvenida. Con sólo sentir esos cosmos no tenía necesidad de adivinar quienes eran, y sus planes de tumbarse en la cama hasta el amanecer, se vinieron abajo.

«Será una larga noche», pensó. Era consciente que lidiar con ese par, nunca iba a ser tarea sencilla.

—Bienvenido, Alba-chan. —Con las manos puestas a ambos lados de su cadera y una sonrisa constante que expresaba más burla que alegría, le recibió el santo.

—¿Qué cuentas Albita? ¿Todo bien? —añadió el segundo caballero postrado en los últimos escalones que daban entrada al interior del templo.

—Buenas noches, Manigoldo, Kardia —respondió sutilmente, ocultado su pequeña molestia por esos diminutivos a su nombre, exceptuando el hecho que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo tener a dos hombres infantiles a las afueras de su casa. Su instinto le gritaba que huyera si quería dormir al menos ocho horas—. Sí, todo bien.

Kardia con una manzana en su mano derecha le miraba sonriente.

—Nos alegra.

Albafica detuvo sus pasos una vez que estuvo frente de los cinco escalones que daban vía a su casa, se pasó una mano detrás de su cuello ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Vayamos al grano, ¿desean algo? ¿O simplemente no tienen a otra persona que molestar?

—¡Menudo malagradecido! —Manigoldo realizó un movimiento frecuente con su mano, como si estuviera espantando moscas o esa era la impresión que daba—. Y nosotros que nos tomamos la molestia de venir a recibirte.

Mostrando una sonrisa audaz, con un levantamiento de ceja, el caballero de Piscis reveló sin palabras como no les creía en lo más mínimo.

—Agradezco su hospitalidad, es tan condescendiente viniendo de ustedes —Volvió a sonreír, dejando a relucir el pequeño sarcasmo—. Es tan reconfortante.

Kardia soltó una risa extrayendo de su cavidad la fruta que ya había sido devorada casi por completo, y el núcleo ya se veía por algunos de sus ángulos.

—Albafica, ya nos picaste. Basta de falsos preámbulos —Sus palmas tocaron sus rodillas tomando un impulso para erguirse completamente—. Hemos venido a buscarte.

—¿Buscarme? —Los segundos que transcurrieron después de su incógnita sirvieron para resolver las obvias intensiones. Soltó un bufido—. Lo interesante de éstas conversaciones es que siempre terminan con los mismos diálogos todo el tiempo: No voy a ir con ustedes, por obvias razones que ustedes mismos saben.

—¡Albafica, debes aprender a relajarte! ¡A tomar todo con más calma! —soltó Manigoldo con las cejas alzadas, recostándose en uno de los pilares cruzándose de brazos. Al percatarse de como su tono de voz había asustado al silencio, prefirió bajar el volumen y proseguir—: Debes entender que sólo se vive una maldita vez. Y no nos iremos de aquí sin ti, sólo para que sepas.

Albafica meditó la respuesta en silencio.

—Mira, Albafica —Kardia bajó los peldaños para frenarse en un escalón por encima de él, observándolo con una seriedad, de por sí infantil, al detallar las comisuras ampliadas. Lo cual llevó a una encrucijada al protector de la última morada, preguntándose cuál sonrisa era peor, esa o la burlona de Manigoldo—. Siendo todos santos de oros, ¿qué nos pronostica el futuro?

Dejando que el silencio respondiera por él, Albafica se mantuvo observándolos. Que ellos notaran el muro que habían entre ellos y que tristemente intentaban escalar.

—No hay que ser videntes ni practicar magia negra para saberlo, Alba-chan. —respondió Manigoldo por él, cuando notó que sus preguntas iban a un oído que no produciría respuestas—. Bien sabes que el día de mañana puedes terminar en una linda cama de rosas con las manos entrelazadas al pecho, enterrado seis metros bajo tierra y con una encantadora lápida con tu nombre —finalizó hilarante con esas salpicaduras juguetonas, al tiempo que se encorvaba de hombros.

—Todos tenemos una cruz que llevar. Deja tu exilio y vamos a divertirnos —El tono de Kardia pasó de ser severo, para luego recuperar sus atibes de infantilidad—. ¡La vida tiene un límite desde que empieza! Para todos es así, tú no eres el único que lleva una enfermedad en sus venas. No tiene sentido estar pendientes del mañana, vive para el maldito hoy, Albafica.

Manigoldo se despegó del umbral del pilar y caminó hasta su compañero, que bien que era su "hermano de armas", "compañero de misión", y que para el hombre que tenía en frente, al principio eso había sido una aberración. Al ver la cercanía a la cual se estaba exponiendo, el guardián del templo por inercia retrocedió.

—Ríe, bebe, sonríe, sácale el culo a esa maldita sangre. Así es la vida, hombre. ¡Si la vida te da limones has limonada con esa mierda! —Alzó la voz, ya también pareciendo perder las pocas cuerdas que unían los lazos de su paciencia. Ya para cuando estuvo frente a su compañero, mostró esa sonrisa retozona, dándole una palmada en el hombro con una brusquedad que le hizo moverse de su lugar unos pasos más al protector de la casa doce—. Vamos, será divertido. Serán unos cuantos tragos y nos regresamos antes de que cante el gallo —Señaló con el pulgar a Kardia que se encontraba detrás de él, sonriendo del mismo modo—. Éste tipo también convenció a Dégel de ir.

—Hablamos con el Patriarca y nos dio la autorización de salir esta noche, ¡¿cómo vamos a dejar pasar esa oportunidad?! —añadió el Escorpio, ya para cuando el semblante de Albafica parecía dar signos de resignación. Se dio unos momentos para maquinar en su mente todo lo dicho, decirle que _no_ a ese par no era una buena elección. Eran capaces de cualquier cosa si estaban decididos, y si habían preparado un discurso como plan A, no quería saber lo que vendría si llegaba al plan B o incluso el C.

Soltó un suspiro y volvió a levantar la mirada, dejando que de sus cuerdas vocales, el sonido finalmente saliera.

—No me haré responsable de las consecuencias —accedió a pesar de contener un matiz de recelo mordaz que ese _combito_ pareció ignorar—. Nos vemos en Aires.

Empezó a adentrarse en su templo, dejando a los caballeros de Escorpio y Cáncer atrás.

—Tienes quince minutos —informó Kardia saliendo de su terreno, bajando todos los escalones ya dándole la espalda completamente.

Antes de partir también, Manigoldo le dio una última mirada, y en ella parecían escapársele las travesuras que se le engavetaban en el iris.

—Si no estás listo en quince minutos, te vendré a buscar y si es de iniciar una guerra de mil días aquí mismo; lo haré, porque te arrastraré tal cual estés, Alba-chan. —Sonrió con picardía—. Así que prepara tu rosa piraña hasta entonces.

—¿Amenazas? —Giró la cabeza en su dirección mostrando una mirada feroz, como la de al menos tres bestias mitológicas.

—Quién sabe. —Dejó salir una risa entre dientes, dándose media vuelta—. Somos compañeros, ¿lo olvidas?

Albafica soltó un bufido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**aliendo de su templo con el mismo ánimo que podía hacer retroceder el de cualquier alebrestado hombre que saldría de su casa con esas ansias de festejo hasta que su cuerpo aguantase, bastando sólo mirarle que se diera media vuelta y se fuera a dormir.

Su chaqueta de gabardina hacia juego con la penumbra de la noche, ese azabache que se asemejaba con la oscuridad de los rincones que albergaban en el santuario. Sustituyó el pañuelo de seda blanco por una bufanda del mismo color, subrayando en su mente que en esa noche el frío pareció ansioso de su pronta partida, dejando como residuos; escalofríos penetrante, que se escabullían por las pequeñas aberturas del tejido de la ropa adentrándose por los poros haciéndole temblar.

En el templo de Acuario esperaban tres entidades vestidas de un estilo similar al de él, alternando los pañuelos por bufandas o simplemente tener la chaqueta abierta completamente con el pañuelo como Manigoldo o con la bufanda como Kardia. Era la primera vez que le veía vistiendo una chaqueta de gabardina y admitió que realmente le hacía relucir decente.

Se unieron finalmente y Dégel tenía una expresión similar al suyo, sonrió en sus adentros. Era inevitable, ese par… eran el dolor de cabeza hasta para el mismo Patriarca.

—¡Vamos! —Kardia apuntó las escaleras—. Conozco un bar que tuvo nuevas remodelaciones y se inaugura hoy. Recibí la invitación de asistir.

—¿Conoces al dueño? —preguntó Dégel con cierta neutralidad.

—Dueña. —corrigió.

—¡Hey, Kardia! ¡Maldito! —Manigoldo le pasó una mano por el cuello del Escorpión mientras descendían—. Haces de las tuyas, ¿y no invitas?

Kardia arrancó a reírse en una fuerte carcajada, llevando en su mano su segunda acompañante que reducía al cómodo tamaño de su puño; su manzana.

—¡En absoluto! Al principio creí que era una mujer insolente e insoportable. —Le dio un gran mordisco a su fruta, y aún con la boca llena, continuó hablando—: Tenía ganas de perforarla con mi uña.

Albafica les miraba solamente, y considerando todas las barajas que jugaban esos hombres, en su rostro se percibió el velo de una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pensé que ibas a estar toda la noche así, Albafica —Dégel estaba a su lado en rezagado igual que él, llevando el mismo ritmo sosegado y sin prisa. Mientras los otros dos parecían correr escaleras abajo, entre risas e insultos.

—No soy de convivir mucho con las personas por mi sangre —Urgió las manos en sus bolsillos—. Pero esos dos son un peligro para Grecia en estado de ebriedad, incluso más que yo. Manigoldo es mi compañero de misión y me temo que si le pasa algo, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones al Patriarca.

—Estamos contra la misma pared. —consideró Dégel, esbozando una tenue sonrisa—. Como sabes Kardia no es una joyita que debería salir solo. Su actitud infantil casi lo lleva a la muerte la última vez que se escapó con la señorita Athena. El Patriarca me dijo que no era mi deber ser su niñera, pero que para evitar esos escenarios, estaban creadas las parejas.

El santo asintió ligeramente, él había tomado esa invitación más que todo como una misión. Era molesto, y a pesar de ello, no iba a flaquear en su trabajo por muy obsceno o grotesco que fuese, de igual forma que Dégel, habían sido entrenados para llevar en sus espaldas cualquier carga. Incluyendo a ese par de caballeros, que los dioses se ostentaron a unir.

Después de caminar por casi una hora llegaron finalmente a las puertas del bar. El primero en entrar fue Kardia seguido de Manigoldo y, sin otra opción a la cual huir, los otros dos no les quedo de otra seguirlos.

Una mujer corpulenta, de busto y caderas anchas les vio entrar por el umbral de la puerta mientras servía unos tragos a unos comerciantes, que ya muchos sabían que era la dueña del bar.

—¡Kardia! —gritó la mujer, extendiendo su mano saludándole con su brillante esplendor.

—Hola, Calvera —Le saludó con la mano.

Calvera caminó hasta ellos deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir a la inauguración —Sonrió de una manera afable—. Considerando que tú fuiste unos de los causantes en la destrucción de mi bar.

«_Lo sabía…_», pensaron Albafica y Dégel.

—¡Oye! Después que te salvé la vida, ¡¿así es como me agradeces?! —se enfureció el escorpio. Típico de su actitud infantil.

—¿Salvarme? ¡Fue la pequeña Sasha quien nos salvó el culo mientras tú estabas inconsciente!

Calvera y Kardia, después de arrojarse insultos de ambas partes, juntaron sus frentes sin saber que al discutir lo que ocurrió ese día, pusieron en fase con la situación a los restantes caballeros. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, había pensado Dégel.

Manigoldo rió por debajo haciendo denotar su presencia ante Calvera, que ya al dejar a un lado el pasado asunto, miró sobre el hombro de Kardia, advirtiendo el público VIP que no los perdían de vista.

—Trajiste a unos invitados… —murmuró ya cambiando su agresiva postura a una más dócil, para darles la bienvenida—. Sean bienvenidos, soy Calvera la dueña de este bar.

—Por un momento creí que habías dicho Calavera… —atestiguó Cáncer riéndose.

—¡¿Te das cuenta, Calvera?! ¡No fui el único que pensó eso!

La dueña del bar prensó los dientes e intentó mantener la sonrisa, no quería sacar un cuchillo de su bolsillo delantero y apuñalarlos a ambos. No en público, al menos.

—Eso es porque ustedes dos, son unos idiotas. —expresó Albafica abriendo la boca después de un largo tiempo.

—Concuerdo con Albafica —secundó Dégel, con una ceja alzada.

—¡Ustedes! —Ambos caballeros se voltearon señalando con dedos acusadores, a los que se suponían que eran "sus compañeros de misión", "hermanos de armas", "Supuestos soportes"—. ¡Traidores!

Pasándoles por un lado de los insolentes caballeros e ignorándolos descaradamente, Calvera se dirigió directamente a los calmados caballeros de las constelaciones de Piscis y Acuario.

—Es un placer, chicos —saludó cordialmente—. ¿Puedo saber sus nombres?

—Albafica de Piscis.

—Dégel de Acuario.

—¿Ustedes también son santos dorados?

—Sí, señorita —respondió Dégel mostrando una sonrisa.

—¿Incluyendo a ese otro crío? —Señaló a Manigoldo con hastío.

—Desgraciadamente —contestó Albafica.

—¡¿Oye a quién le dices crío, Calavera?! —protestó Manigoldo, siendo ignorado nuevamente, cuando una nueva cacofonía de gritos daba su inicio cuan más eran dejados a un lado. Se escuchaba gritar a Kardia diciendo que dejara de ignorarlos, pero Calvera volvió a hacer caso omiso.

—Kardia, ¿podrías darnos el gusto y placer de calmarte? —El entrecejo de Dégel se frunció. Teniendo como reacción que el caballero de Escorpio hiciera una mueca y, por su bien, prefirió guardar silencio.

Manigoldo empezó a rechistar y burlarse de la actitud _sumisa_ de su compañero ante el sermón de Dégel, claro, no por mucho tiempo cuando una segunda voz se elevó al aire.

—Manigoldo. —le llamó Piscis con tono severo, teniendo añadida una mirada ensombrecida y al notar ese repentino cambio en el cosmos de su "compañero", tuvo que tener que retroceder también.

—¡Che! —Giró el rostro con brusquedad—. Ya... no te esponjes, Alba.

Después del silencio cauteloso que se dio entre todos, una fuerte carcajada rompió las barreras y se dejó mostrar con todos los hierros. No tuvieron que adivinar quién era, para cuando todos dirigieron su vista a la mujer corpulenta que se limpiaba el párpado por su exuberante gracia.

—Parece ser…—otorgó una mirada a los silenciados santos con pucheros poco discretos—, que ustedes, son las correas de estos dos.

—¿Podría indicarnos una mesa? —preguntó Dégel, con la compostura digna de un francés, que le colgaba del distinguido acento.

—Por supuesto —Inclinó la cabeza la dueña—. Síganme, por favor.

—Aún quiero perforarla —Kardia le habló al oído a Manigoldo, mientras Dégel y Albafica se adelantaban—. ¿Me apoyas?

—Ya veo tus motivos. Vamos a enviarla al inframundo —apremió su cómplice creando una tregua rápida—. Esperemos a que se descuide y usare mi Sekaii…

—Te estoy escuchando, Manigoldo. —se escuchó detrás de los caballeros, que rápidamente dieron la vuelta y notaron como Acuario y Piscis les advertían con la mirada.

—¡Pareces mi madre Albafica! —espetó, y al tener como respuesta una ceja alzada, agregó—: Y... y me encanta que sea así…

—¿Y dices que yo soy el sumiso? —Le señaló Kardia, ya enfrentándose al italiano—. ¡Deberías mirarte, maldito cangrejo!

—¡Cállate, perra barata!

—¡Haz que me calle!

—Basta, ustedes dos —ordenó Dégel, llegando hasta la mesa que había sido preparada para ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y**a eran las diez de la noche para cuando los caballeros llevaban media botella de Vino tinto del siglo XVII sabor a frambuesa. Dégel no terminaba de bajar su copa y Albafica sólo había bebido un par de sorbos, dándose el tiempo para que esa botella se la acabaran sus compañeros y no ellos.

Percibiendo que ya era hora de iniciar con el "segundo paso del plan", Kardia se levantó de la silla guiñándole el ojo a Manigoldo, y éste entendió la señal fingiendo que se veía el barro que tenía adherido a las botas.

Dégel y Albafica, seguían platicando trivialidades completamente aburridas y complejas para el otro par, que en su retrospectiva, les favoreció perfectamente para que no se percataran de lo que se traían entre manos.

—¿A dónde vas, Kardia? —investigó Dégel, al notar que su compañero se había levantado, contorneando el borde de la copa con el índice.

—Al baño, me cago. —resumió.

—Los detalles eran innecesarios, Kardia. —enfatizó Albafica con los ojos cerrados, ya dejando recargar su espalda en la silla. El cansancio que lo acarreó desde la misión anterior, estaba empezando a hacerse notar en su semblante.

Manigoldo rió con fuerza con la unión de los dos comentarios, y volviendo la atención al Escorpio, añadió otro comentario "indecente".

—Que no te trague el inodoro.

—Y como dijo Albafica; Detalles innecesarios —remarcó el Acuario, bebiendo un sorbo de su copa—. No te demores, nos iremos en un rato.

—¡Ya sé! —claudicó, ya girando en sus talones molesto en dirección al baño.

Calvera que estaba a lo lejos, le vio levantarse y más que la acción de hacer, advirtió las señas que le enviaba Kardia para que le siguiera.

Despidiéndose de la mesa con cordialidad, la mujer le siguió los pasos hasta el baño, cruzando a la derecha para adentrarse en un pasillo para poder llegar a él. Kardia ya le esperaba en el inicio del pasillo, recostado a la pared y los brazos pegados al pecho.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió, descansando su bandeja de plata bajo su brazo.

Mostrando primeramente una sonrisa con los ojos entrecerrados, el Escorpiano le miró divertido.

—Calvera, necesito un favor que sólo tú puedes hacer —expresó al fin, haciendo énfasis en el pronombre.

—No me gusta cómo suena eso viniendo de ti, pero a ver…

Guardándose la curva en sus labios, Kardia le habló entre susurros, cuidando que los oídos de las paredes no se percataran del choque de sus palabras.

—¡¿Qué?! —objetó la dueña del bar, como primera enmienda—. ¡¿Kardia, te has vuelto loco?!

—¡Já! Sólo un poco. —Le guiñó el ojo, manteniendo ese semblante decidido—. Verás, esos dos son muy recatados, formales y aburridos los muy desgraciados. No han conocido lo que es la verdadera demencia o quizás perder los escrúpulos por un día ya que siempre están regidos a las jodidas las reglas. Albafica vive en un exilio total y casi nunca comparte con nosotros. Es un milagro que esté aquí ahora, disfruta de su presencia que será la primera y única vez que verás, si no nos ayudas. Tuvimos que sonsacarlos y decir que el Patriarca nos había dado permiso para que se dignaran a venir, cosa que por obviedad, es mentira. Somos santos de oros y la muerte nos saluda al final de la esquina con rosas y chocolates. Manigoldo y yo queríamos al menos regalarles un momento, donde ellos dejen esa patética fachada y puedan reírse libremente. —Tomando aire después de ese discurso y al ver la expresión de la mujer que parecía pensarlo, concluyó—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos echarás al pozo o nos rescatarás?

Pensando seriamente esas palabras, Calvera dejó que toda su cabeza repitiera toda la situación planteada, sosteniendo con fuerza la bandeja entre sus manos.

—Veré que puedo hacer. —concedió sin total convicción—. ¿Cuántas dosis tienes en mente?

—Las que sean necesarias.

—Sólo por esta vez… haré lo que me pides.

Kardia esbozó la sonrisa más extensa en toda lo que llevaba la noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"**_Somos santos de oros y la muerte nos saluda al final de la esquina con rosas y chocolates"_, repitiéndose todas esas oraciones, Calvera consideró que en cierta parte ese caballero tenía razón. En ocasiones, era bueno probar un sorbo de libertad, si estabas muy regido a las políticas. Por esa vez, apremió esa travesura, y se dispuso a llevar a cabo su parte del plan.

Preparó una botella de vino de uva con una dosis extra de alcohol puro, aumentando el grado de rigidez al menos un setenta y cinco por ciento. Añadió otras bebidas de fragancia llamativas para aligerar el fuerte olor del alcohol, bañándolo en un dulce aroma, ocultando el mal bajo la frescura del jugo de naranja. Agregó pequeños trozos de frutas para incitar a los caballeros a probarlo, y ciertos detalles que no eran más que simple presentación.

Lo que tenía de experiencia en sus años de mesera, era que un buen cliente se compraba con la buena presentación de la bebida. Segundo, el olor; ni muy fuerte ni muy liviano y, por último, el color. El ser humano por mucho que lo negara, siempre estaría atado a ser guiados por las apariencias y la fragancia. Eran el arma para seducir, atrapar y finalmente embriagar, ¿y qué mejor para esa tarea eran las bebidas afrodisíacas?

Preparó dos copas y dos vasos con un trozo de limón en borde acompañado de una cereza incrustada con un palillo. Cubrió los contornos de las copas con azúcar, para luego envolverla con una cinta de color rojo, atada en su centro para formar un lazo.

La otra botella estaba similar pero la dosis extra estaba eliminada. El motivo era crucial, que ninguno de los caballeros no sospechara nada. Tomó las copas y las colocó cuidadosamente en la bandeja junto a las dos botellas. Una estaba marcada y la otra no. No estaba de más ser precavidos, no quería darle la botella equivocada a Kardia y al otro crío. Eso sería malas noticias para su nuevo bar.

Ajustándose el delantal, se puso en marcha pensando seriamente en sus acciones. Llegó a la mesa de sus invitados principales, escuchando como charlaban sobre los pechos planos de unas reclutas de la orden de la diosa a la que ellos servían. Se percató que lo que dijo Kardia era cierto, ya que Dégel tenía una mirada incrédula y Albafica estaba callado como tumba, creyó hasta verlo bostezar. Las únicas risas que se escuchaban, sólo venían de la garganta de los críos malparidos.

—Buenas noches, señores. —Se hizo notar, posando la bandeja en la mesa, tomando en sus manos la botella de Vino y la colocó frente a Dégel y Albafica. Donde uno se mostró sorprendido y el otro no tanto—. Un obsequio de la casa para mis caballeros, espero que lo disfruten.

Les guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa y giró la cabeza para los dos conspiradores mirándolos con desagrado.

—Y aquí está la de ustedes. —añadió. Depositando frente a ellos, la otra botella virgen de toda suciedad pero que era fundamental en ese plan. Una anécdota bastante irónica, de como una botella con mayor insipidez sea la más inocente que la otra que albergaba en su exterior una apariencia llamativa y vigorizante. La belleza podía llegar a ser los inicios de la propia destrucción. Y aunque no lo supiera, Albafica era el mejor ejemplo para ello.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué la de ellos tiene frutas? —Manigoldo señaló la botella malhumorado.

—¿Por qué la de ellos tiene azúcar en el contorno de copa? —congregó Kardia a la queja, con la misma soberbia—. No, ¡¿por qué ellos tienen copas y nosotros vasos?!

Simples preguntas, que eso era sólo el anzuelo para que pescaran esos dos. Habían durado todo un día pensando sólo en "la primera fase" de ese plan. No eran tan listos como sus compañeros después de todo.

—Porqué a ustedes los odio —respondió Calvera haciendo un puchero y volvió a su posición erguida—. Por favor, Albafica, Dégel, son libres de servirse. Preparé ésta botella sólo para ustedes, como compensación de tener que soportar a estos mocosos.

—No podemos aceptarla, señorita Calvera —dijo Dégel con cierto recelo. Resultándole curiosa en esa repentina hospitalidad.

Eran inteligentes, eso lo notó a simple vista, pensó la dueña del bar.

—Sería abusar de su hospitalidad —adjudicó Albafica, dejando en la mesa el vaso casi lleno del otro vino.

—¿Van a despreciar la bebida hecha especialmente para ustedes de ésta inocente dama que sólo desea acoger su estadía? —fingió inocencia. A lo que segundos más tardes se sintió un poco culpable al engañar a esos príncipes de ensueño. Eran como la seducción de la carne, la representación de la perfección hecha en dos hombres—. Eso sería ilícito en este bar.

«Si así es el pecado… ¡Iré descalza al infierno!»

Albafica intercambiando una mirada con Dégel que parecía estar en la misma encrucijada, sintieron un pinchazo en el pecho, quizás estaban siendo descortés o muy analíticos ante la hospitalidad de Calvera, que sólo estaba siendo la menta para pasar el mal trago de esa noche y ellos estaba despreciando ese obsequio. Antes de que alguno pudiera abrir la boca y las palabras de aceptación surgieran, la voz de Kardia irrumpió en el silencio que había sucumbido sobre ellos.

—¿Qué es ilícito? Estás peor que Dégel, usando ese tipo de palabras complicadas y difíciles de entender.

—Búscalo en un diccionario —refutó la mujer petulante.

—Nah, para eso tengo a Dégel. —Hizo un ademán con la mano, teniendo un cambio brusco de dirección; desde la apatía dirigida a Calvera hasta la habitual erosión de vivacidad o emoción acelerada dirigida al Acuario—. ¿Qué significa, Dégel?

Le miró comparándose con un niño que le pregunta a su padre sobre la diferencia entre el azúcar y la sal, cuando su color era el mismo. Dégel encontró esa escena bastante sugestiva, cambió su postura en la silla acercando su cuerpo a la mesa para que su mentón descansara en el dorso de su mano izquierda.

—Para que entiendas, es como decir que está prohibido o es ilegal despreciar el obsequio de la señorita Calvera.

Hubo una pequeña sincronización a la hora de mostrar risas en unísono en el pequeño círculo de los santos de oros, siendo los primeros en iniciarla; Kardia y Manigoldo. Uno diciéndole que era un inculto de mierda, y el otro que ese no era su maldito asunto.

—En fin. Vamos, mis príncipes, ¿aceptarán mi obsequio o se jactarán de despreciar otro ruego de otra mujer? —Regresó al tema Calvera, con unas palabras que transmitían seguridad y cierta manipulación en la entonación para poder lograr su objetivo.

Dégel compartiendo el sentimiento anterior de Albafica, entonó su garganta para dirigirse a la dueña del bar.

—Sólo por esta vez. —se anticipó el santo de Piscis. Rindiéndose a los supuestos ruegos de Calvera. Tomó en sus manos la botella y llenó la copa decorada frente a él con esa llamativa bebida.

—Por favor Albafica, sírveme a mí también. —pidió el Acuario, también accediendo.

Albafica asintió, y también llenó la copa de Dégel hasta que la solución tocara el contorno del limón.

—Es una linda presentación señora Calvera —halagó Albafica—. Es un lindo gesto de su parte.

—Realmente sorprendente. Tiene usted talento, señorita —Dégel mostró una sonrisa, haciendo que la pobre dueña sintiera el corazón arrodillarse ante esos santos.

—_¡Cayeron! ¡Cayeron!_ —le habló Kardia a su compinche por cosmos, intentando disimular su vehemencia.

_—__¡Que alguien nos bese los huevos! _—respondió Manigoldo—._ Somos los putos dioses. Es hora de quejarnos como unos malditos críos. Mira esto:_

—¡Qué injusticia, mierda! —dijo ya en voz alta.

Sonriendo ante la extraña actitud que, ya de antemano le resultaba exagerada, Albafica tomó en sus manos la copa para llevársela a las comisuras de sus labios. El olor le pareció excesivamente dulce, podía percibir como el glasear azucarado se mezclaba con la uva, y el incierto de un olor extraño ocultarse detrás del vestigio del jugo de naranja. Sin embargo, creyendo que sólo estaba estipulando, reconociendo que Calvera había llevado a la fermentación alcohólica a otro nivel, se deleitó al dar el primer sorbo, despertando sus gustos palpítales y regocijándose en su paladar.

—Vaya… —dijo finalmente sorprendido—. Está delicioso.

El siguiente en probar ese manjar hecha solución fue Dégel que al dar el primer trago, el vino bailó en su cavidad, impregnando su olor en sus fosas nasales viajando hasta su garganta. Se percató que al final de toda la azúcar que bajaba por su tráquea, había un toque agrío que era equilibrado gracias al sabor de las frutas. Albafica tenía razón, esa bebida le dejó sin palabras.

—Sacrebleu.

—¡Oh, no! —se alarmó Kardia sonriendo delante su futura broma—. Nada de hablar en francés. No hay que mencionar que Dégel es un maniático de la lengua clásica española. No quiero aprender idiomas esta noche.

—Si habló en francés con sólo una probada, no me quiero imaginar con una copa completa. —dijo Manigoldo sonriendo, hasta que recibió una patada en la espinilla producto de la desaprobación física de su compañerito de misión—. ¡Coño, Albafica! ¡Esa mierda duele! —Le miró con un frío desdén frotando su recién golpe. Más Albafica le ignoró regresando la copa a sus labios

Obviamente Dégel tampoco se quedó atrás después de dejar a un lado su título de aristócrata y estampar la cabeza de Kardia contra la mesa, y éste le insultara al derecho y al revés. En griego y en una lengua mezclada que no logró reconocer.

—Me alegra que les guste, disfruten ese vino, mis niños. —Se retiró Calvera satisfecha, el ágil tiburón mordió el anzuelo de un pequeño crustáceo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**a última campanada sonó en el recinto de un reloj de pared de color caoba con manillas doradas, situado en la entrada del bar anunciando la media noche.

Kardia y Manigoldo se reían constantemente, Dégel dejaba escapar risillas y Albafica mostraba ligeras sonrisas agregando comentarios de vez en cuando. Ya para cuando llegó la una de la madrugada y la botella había llegado a la mitad, las cadenas que apresaban a sus compañeros; estaban finalmente absueltas.

«Hora de jugar», pensó Manigoldo.

Dégel empezó a dialogar más sin limitarse, y sonreía a todo lo que decía Kardia. Había comentado estupideces que por criterio de su compañero fue lo más divertido en toda su jodida existencia. Le había visto sonreír repetidas veces, pero verle carcajear… le hacía muy feliz a él. Aunque para lograr eso tuvo que emborracharlo. No tiene nada de mano, ¿no?

Albafica reía esporádicamente, y Manigoldo creyó que si era encantador con su cara de amargado, su risa sería el gancho para terminar de enamorar a una mujer. Era cálida, suave, risueña, donde aún en estado de ebriedad era recatada y elegante.

—¡Bien, hora de jugar! —anunció Kardia después de beber fondo blanco de su vaso, volteando la silla de modo contrario que el espaldar de la silla tocó la mesa.

—¿Jugar? ¿A qué? —Ladeó la cabeza Dégel, quien sólo captó la llamarada de ese juego, ya que Manigoldo estaba riéndose de Albafica que, sin querer derramó la copa casi vacía en la mesa y se había salpicado un poco.

Al ver que sus compañeros aún no captaban la nueva situación que estaba a punto de iniciar, le sostuvo el hombro de Albafica y le mencionó lo que había dicho Kardia.

—¿Qué juego? —preguntó.

—¡Verdades vergonzosas! —reveló Kardia golpeando la mesa con la palma y una mirada severa, como si trataran un asunto de vida o muerte.

—Ya con el nombre dices mucho desgraciado —indicó Manigoldo bebiendo otro trago guiñando un ojo.

—¿Aceptan o se rajaran como maricas?

—Acepto. —afirmó Dégel.

—No voy a retroceder. —añadió Albafica.

—A ti no te voy a preguntar porque sé que aceptaras, Manigoldo. —se rió el santo de Escorpio observando a su compañero burlón.

—¡Desgraciado!

—Explica el juego, Kardia. —incitó su compañero intrigado.

—Sencillo. El juego consiste en como dice el nombre responder a la pregunta que te realicen. Sino respondes la pregunta, tienes dos opciones la primera opción es bastante estúpida pero la otra es más interesante...

—Habla de una maldita vez y deja el rodeo —Se exasperó el santo de Cáncer con una mano sobre la mesa, bastante cercana a la mano de Albafica, quien extrañamente no se molestó en apartarla.

—Quién no responda, deberá besar a quién le hizo la pregunta.

—¡Wuau! —Una onomatopeya con su acento italiano salió de los labios de Manigoldo.

Pensándolo unos segundos, Albafica se mantuvo en silencio; ¿besar?, parecía exagerado y sobre todo… No había más deducciones, su mente ya estaba lo suficientemente nublada y terminó accediendo al igual que Dégel.

—Yo le pregunto a Manigoldo, Manigoldo le pregunta a Albafica, Albafica le pregunta a Dégel y Dégel me pregunta a mí. No se puede repetir la pregunta a la misma persona dos veces, a menos que quieras añadir algo o sea relacionado, mas no lo mismo —Señaló el recorrido con el dedo, siguiendo las agujas del reloj—. Como yo sugerí el juego ¡Yo empiezo! —Fijó su vista en Manigoldo—. ¡Prepárate!

Manigoldo no flaqueó y le miró con otra mirada motivada. Donde Albafica tuvo el repentino pensamiento que lucía algo atractivo viendo ese ángulo de él.

—¡Adelante, carnal! —gritó, bebiendo todo el contenido de su vaso de un tirón.

—¿Te has masturbado por alguien alguna vez?

Moviendo la copa en círculos, Albafica arqueó las cejas, mientras que Dégel dejó salir un sonido gutural.

—Sí, por una persona del santuario, pero como no especificaste si debo decir nombre, no lo diré. —contestó, empezando a reírse y Kardia chasqueó la lengua. Marcando su derrota a manos de su propio compadre.

—Maldito. Sigues tú.

—¡Bien! —Se quitó la corbata del cuello y lo puso sobre la mesa. Albafica cayó en tensión—. Alba-chan, ¿alguna vez has deseado follarte a alguien?

—¿Desearla carnalmente?

—Sí, me entendiste.

Todos miraban atentos, haciendo que el caballero se desajustara un poco la bufanda para responder. Ya estaba ahí, ¿qué más podía hacer? Eran hombres, y hablar técnicamente de sus... instintos no era nada de lo que debiera avergonzarse. Con un carraspeo, decidió decir la verdad.

—Claro, soy hombre. —respondió al fin—. Más sólo ha sido eso —Reveló una sonrisa ligera, sirviéndose otra copa de vino, haciendo que el Acuario sonriera, eso se tornaba divertido.

Kardia empezó a reír alocadamente golpeando la mesa, y Manigoldo aprobó satisfecho la respuesta, otorgándole un guiño a su compañero que éste intentó que no hiciera estragos en su rostro con un incómodo rubor que no sabía porque de repente eludía.

—¡Tu turno, Albafica! —avisó el Escorpio.

Girándose en su propia silla para mirar de frente a Dégel quien estaba a su lado, Albafica se lo pensó unos minutos. Y después de encontrar la pregunta perfecta, la dejó salir:

—¿Te ha excitado algún gesto de alguna persona en el santuario? Debes decirme nombre, y qué expresión.

Oh dios, Piscis sí que fue explícito. No esperaba ni siquiera la pregunta de él. Dégel se quedó pasmado unos instantes, pensando en todas las embarazosas respuestas que burbujearon de su mente, más ninguna iba a dejar que saliera a flote.

—Supongo que sí… —carraspeó—. Pero no revelaré su expresión ni mucho menos su nombre.

—¡Conoces el castigo, Dégel! —testificó Manigoldo.

Y accediendo al castigo, siendo los primeros en ser penalizados, Dégel bebió un gran sorbo de su copa y se acercó a Albafica. Éste también se acercó aún con la copa en su mano, haciendo que sus labios se acercaran y después de vacilar un poco, se besaron. Dégel se adentró en los labios de Albafica, y él le recibió acariciando su lengua con la de él. El verde y el celeste se mezclaron en hileras prácticamente creando trenzas. Y la ternura de sus rostros se reflejaba mientras compartían ese beso, que no fue precisamente sencillo.

—¡Por Zeus! —gritó Manigoldo tapándose la boca, eso le estaba excitando. Esos dos muñecos de porcelanas ¡¿besándose?!—. ¡¿Qué clase de tortura es esta?!

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! —Kardia se alebrestó gritando escandalosamente.

Riéndose en medio del beso, los caballeros se separaron con el sonido suave del vino de sus labios. Sonriendo sutilmente, Albafica se llevó uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja.

—Esperemos que mañana no mueras por mi culpa.

—No te preocupes por eso —Sonrió el Acuariano, ajustándose un mechón verdoso detrás de la oreja.

—¡Esto se pone cada vez mejor! —Manigoldo sin duda se estaba emocionando. Y no era el único cabe recalcar, todos al parecer estaban disfrutando ese juego—. ¡Tu turno, Dégel!

Oh, estaba esperando eso.

—Kardia… —Sonrió sorpresivamente, entrecerrando sus ojos, mientras desabotonaba un poco su gabardina.

—En efecto…, esto no será bonito —tartamudeó.

—Recuerdas aquella vez… —En su tono había cierta malicia, se mordió el labio inferior recordando la escena exacta, el momento preciso y la pregunta concisa que con tanto deseo quería realizar—, en nuestra última misión en Paris, cuando te perdiste por unas horas con la hija del comisionado, ¿en verdad se perdieron? o ¿te acostaste con ella? Me pareció demasiado delatadora tu actitud después de encontrarlos.

Teniendo un tic en el ojo, Kardia consideró que tener a Dégel de interrogador no iba a ser agradable. Y más si éste quería sacarle las verdades que se tenía guardadas, aunque dejar caer el reto también sería obvio de sus intenciones, ¿qué carajos iba a hacer?

—Me acosté con ella. —se jactó de su acto, pero se removió en la silla mostrando incomodidad.

Dégel sonrió satisfactoriamente.

—Lo sabía.

—Pero eso no significa que me haya gustado —retribuyó—. Estaba pensando en ti, todo el tiempo. Y cuando terminamos, me arrepentí de desperdiciar mi tiempo con esa mujer en vez de compartirlo contigo.

Manigoldo rió y Albafica abrió los ojos en par, para luego mostrar una sonrisa con cierto atibes de diversión. Dégel no dijo más nada y esa fue la banderilla de victoria para Kardia y prosiguió el juego.

—¡Seguimos! Ya que confesé eso y me siento jodidamente avergonzado y quizás en unos momentos Dégel me lance su ataque de _Ejecución de Aurora_… te preguntaré, cangrejo de pacotilla —Se le acercó intimidante, de tal forma que Manigoldo echó un poco la silla para atrás—. ¿Has deseado a Albafica en algún momento?

—¿Disculpa? —Albafica alzó una ceja con la repentina mención de su nombre en todo ese lío.

—Mierda —balbuceó el italiano, dejando una coma mientras se reía nerviosamente, pensando en las muchas que ocultaba esa simple risa. Mientras las miradas de Albafica y Dégel cayeron como estacas de hielo—. ¿A quién engaño? Es difícil no desearlo, ¿a quién Albafica no hace dudar de mi propia sexualidad? —Kardia se empezó a reír cuando él dijo eso—. Supongo que me gusta forma en que se preocupa por nosotros. Esa parte me atrae aunque me saque los huevos, su apariencia me vale mierda.

Después de haberlo esquivado por media noche, el rubor estalló irremediablemente en el rostro de Albafica haciendo que el trago de vino se le atorara en la garganta. Dégel mostró una sonrisa socarrona con el mentón descansando en el dorso de su mano, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su compañero. Mientras Kardia no se limitó a reírse nuevamente y Manigoldo esquivaba no ocultó en su carcajada; el rubor resaltando en todo su esplendor. Era como _"Mira, aquí estoy"._

—Ahora viene la parte más incómoda… ¡Tu turno Manigoldo!

Tragando saliva, toda lo que podía, inspiró despacio, resollando, llenándose los pulmones del tan gratuito oxígeno, ordenando sus palabras y sus ideas para poder hablar:

—¿Has sentido alguna atracción hacia mí, Albafica?

Silencio. Albafica aclaró su garganta, tratando de pensar con claridad, cosa que ya le parecía imposible. Ya tenía las mejillas coloradas y él era ignorante de ese hecho. Si estuviese en otra situación lejana al licor en su organismo respondería automáticamente "_Por supuesto que no, ¿por quién me tomas?"_ pero ya estaba sedado por el alcohol y lo que había tenido atorado en sus cuerdas vocales, por tanto tiempo deseaba salir como chorros de agua. Se re-acomodó en la silla, empezando a delinear el contorno de la copa con el dedo, para luego dejarse sonreír maliciosamente.

—No sé si responder a tu pregunta o dejar caer el reto de besarnos. No sé qué te responde eso.

Todos los que estaban en la mesa se impactaron: Kardia casi se cae de la silla, Dégel abrió los ojos en par, y Manigoldo... éste casi tiene un paro cardíaco, respiratorio, un ACB y un derrame cerebral justamente allí. Si estaba vivo era gracias al licor que lo mantenía despabilado. Esbozó una sonrisa cínica y, levantándose de la silla, caminó hasta él quien parecía que iba a decir algo, para cuando su boca fue hurtada por su compañero.

La boca traviesa de Manigoldo se estrelló a la suya, le besó con pasión, deleitándose en sus comisuras relamiéndolas con dulzor. Llegando al punto de ebullición, donde la misma olla estalló, y los verdaderos sentimientos salieron a la luz. El arconte de Cáncer le rozó la mejilla con el pulgar, transformando lo sencillo en estrambótico, el beso se tornó más apasionado de lo que imaginaron, a pesar que sus mentes le gritaban que debían separarse por estar en un sitio público. O bueno, más que todo la de su compañero.

Se alejó a regañadientes, dejando un pequeño céfiro entre sus labios hasta que se alejaron. Regresando a su lugar en la mesa nuevamente con una felicidad interna, que parecía estallar las venas de su sangre, el italiano se sentó mientras un silencio cayó en el entorno. A sabiendas que en los adentros de una pareja recién nacida, gritaba por dentro. El escorpio con un sonrojo leve, tosió entonando sus cuerdas vocales.

—Albafica, tu turno.

Ajeno a la vergüenza, o timidez, el mencionado se sentía arder y esbozando una sonrisa, volvió a pensar minuciosamente. Él no podía ser el único con secretos a bandera ondeante.

—Bien —Humedeció sus labios con el borde azucarado de la copa con el dedo índice, provocando a Manigoldo que ya se retorcía en la silla. Observó el contenido de la copa y ladeando su cabeza en dirección a su interrogado, sonrió—: Dégel… ¿has tenido algún impulso de querer besar a Kardia?

Dégel hizo un movimiento circular con la copa, mezclando más el vino con la fruta, esa vez no le sorprendió la abrupta entrada de esa pregunta. Observó como un pequeño vórtice se creó, mientras que Kardia cayó en la plena duda.

—He tenido varios. Pero recordar cosas como: _El extravío de la hija del comisionado_, me hacen sustituir el deseo por ansias de querer enterrarlo bajo un ataúd de hielo, en uno de los intensos mares de Siberia.

Albafica sonrió en tanto bebía otro trago de su copa y le daba la señal al "juez", que estaba satisfecho con la respuesta.

—Tu turno, Dégel. —finalizó Albafica. Pero antes de que Dégel pudiera abrir la boca, Kardia ya se había de la silla y estaba corriendo en dirección a él.

—Al diablo la pregunta… —Le tomó del mentón con cuidado, a pesar de tener las ansias de violárselo encima de la mesa. Aproximó sus labios con rectitud y seguridad—. Yo quiero que me beses…

—Kardia… —Esas letras fueron pronunciadas con suavidad, siendo tragadas por la boca del otro. Dégel creyó que por la brusquedad en la que Kardia se levantó, el beso iba a ser igual. Más su sorpresa fue mayor cuando su compañero saboreó sus labios con sutileza, cuidado, enérgicos al chocarse.

Se distanció despacio sonriendo con placer, con victoria, porque sabía que Dégel había correspondido y habían compartido el mismo sabor que los había unido esa noche.

—¡Noche de perras! —espetó Manigoldo alzando su trago con una sonrisa bastante exagerada, posó su mano sobre la de Albafica haciéndole que éste transmitiera su atención a él—. ¿Vas a perder contra Dégel, Alba-chan?

Considerando esa pregunta, Piscis le dio una ojeada al Acuario, que estaba ya de pie junto a él, y ambos volvieron a sonreír.

—Comprometedor —admitió Dégel—. Si gano vas a limpiar mi biblioteca durante una semana.

Albafica tuvo una mirada certera y decidida, su orgullo le había encendido la mirada y también levantándose de la silla siendo ayudado por compañero de armas, se acercó al trío.

—Y en caso contrario, serás el jardinero de la casa de Piscis.

Teniendo un enfrentamiento de miradas, un rayo de rivalidad los atravesó y, por un momento Manigoldo y Kardia sintieron el aura más tensa, pensando en que las cosas no debían ir precisamente por ese rumbo.

—Muy bien, Piscis. Veamos quién se convierte en el esclavo del otro. Estaré bastante satisfecho teniéndote como cenicienta.

—No tanto como yo, Acuario.

—Oye Dégel, no hay necesidad de ponerse tan serios —intentó intervenir Kardia.

—¡Déjalos que se diviertan, Kardia! —Manoteó su cómplice con su extendida sonrisa y luego volteo la mirada a los otros—. ¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes! ¡Dejen de mirarse como si quisieran matarse y vamos a besarnos! ¡Quiero besar!

Ambos santos ladearon la cabeza con miradas felinas, una fría como el hielo y la otra peligrosa como el veneno.

—No demos más prolongación a esto. —Sonrió Dégel, no estaban tomando el asunto realmente a pecho. La situación se tornaba bastante divertida, si había algo de rivalidad de por medio. No eran tan estúpidos como para degradar el orgullo del otro, incluso estando ebrios. Sólo se divertían su manera.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso —Tiró de su cabellera celeste para atrás con altivez—. Manigoldo, ven aquí.

—Como digas, Alba-chan —jugueteó el italiano como un niño, si es que en su interior no lo era. Dégel dirigió su mirada a su compañero, y éste reaccionó al momento también.

—Que sea apasionado, Dégel —advirtió Kardia, abarrotando sus ánimos cuan más cerca estaba del rostro de su compañero.

Manigoldo tomó las caderas de Albafica y las atrajo con brusquedad teniendo un encuentro fortuito con sus labios, no el suficiente para besarse, pero si el necesario para que sus sonrisas les delataran. La mano de Piscis se posó en el cuello de él manteniendo la cercanía, diciéndole sin palabras que podía empezar cuando quisiera. Mientras que en el otro lado, Dégel y Kardia se miraban con los deseos hablando por ellos, donde el primero en iniciar fue obviamente el Escorpiano quien aminoró el paso una vez más y no dio tiempo a la espera cuando robó el glacial de los labios de su compañero de armas, y éste respondió enredando sus brazos entorno a su cuello.

No había duda que la situación se había salido de control, el licor fue un gran propulsor y los dos santos traviesos los mejores pilotos. Porque, ahora en su aventura, ambos disfrutaban de haber arrimado el vuelo con sus compañeros, donde en el viaje consiguieron besarse con el santo que más anhelaban.

Cáncer subió a lo más alto de la montaña teniendo como recompensa a su Piscis, y Escorpio se quedó un paso atrás, pero obtuvo a su Acuario.

Ya los cuatros caballeros tenía un contacto entre sus bocas, que subía los niveles de una ebullición tempranera a sus centígrados. Olvidando simplemente la apuesta y rendirse al apetito por devorarse, sus alientos se evaporaban en sus pieles, convirtiendo lo que fue un _no_, a lo que verdaderamente era un _sí._

El oxígeno se vació en su última reserva alertando a los desvariantes pulmones que ya habían sido drenados. Nadie supo quién se separó primero y quien después. Respirando jadeantes cerca de la boca de otro, aún manteniendo sus posiciones iniciales.

—Nadie… advirtió que había comenzado la competencia —Dégel fue el primero en ordenar sus pensamientos. Aún con sus brazos enrollados en el cuello de Kardia.

—Entonces, debemos repetirlo —comentó Kardia sonriéndole, casi al punto de robarle otro beso—. Ya saben, por la apuesta.

Ocultando el leve rubor, el Acuario dejó que su sonrisa delatase sus intenciones. No había más que decir. Hasta que se escuchó un chasquido de lengua y una maldición mascullada entre dientes.

—Qué maldita suerte. Kardia, debemos parar por hoy —Suspiró Manigoldo con atrevimiento, luego de que Albafica le besara la mejilla.

—¡¿Qué?! —Kardia le miró como si le abofeteara con lo que había dicho.

—Mira la hora, bicho de mierda —Señaló con la cabeza el reloj de pared, y su compañero atendiendo a la orden, giró su cabeza noventa grados para con esfuerzo pudo reconocer la hora, frunció el entrecejo chasqueando la lengua.

—¡Mierda!

—¿Qué pasa con la hora? —preguntó Albafica bebiendo el último trago de su copa que había tomado de la mesa y no lo soltó hasta que la última gota se perdiera en su garganta. Manigoldo aún seguía de espaldas de la mesa, sentado ligeramente en el borde con su compañero en sus brazos.

—¿Hablas tú, o hablo yo Kardia? —dijo Manigoldo con una sonrisa cínica, estaba con sus tragos encima pero no al punto de no estar consciente de lo que hacía. Él tenía obvia resistencia al vino y más si éste no tenía el suficiente licor. No sabía si maldecir a Calvera por darle prácticamente un jugo con sabor a vino, o agradecerle por dejarle conservar en su memoria ese episodio.

Claro, muy diferente de sus refinados compañeros que, a pesar de estar ebrios, seguían manteniendo la altivez y la magnificencia. Sin embargo, no todo lo que brillaba era oro, y sus acciones delataban la falta de sentido común, dejando atrás las cadenas del protocolo estricto que habían prolongado hasta ahora. Siendo evidente que esos signos mostraban el alto nivel de licor en sus venas, teniendo ligeros cambios en la tonalidad de sus voces. Era como el faro de luz que identificaba a un hombre bajo los efectos del alcohol por las calles, o esas extrañas danzas cuando caminaban que se balanceaban de un lugar a otro.

Kardia carraspeó un poco y desvió la mirada cuando sintió que la atmosfera aumentaba.

—¿Qué quieren decir? —Dégel enarcó una ceja.

—Que… Bueno, seré franco —inició nervioso—. Verán, eh, la verdad es que…

—Estamos aquí sin permiso del Patriarca —concluyó Manigoldo y Albafica escupió la bebida salpicándole el rostro.

Gracias a la cercanía que tenía con Kardia, Dégel le tomó por el cuello de la camisa y le amenazó con la mirada.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡No te enojes, Dégel! —se rió intentando quitarle seriedad al asunto. Pero el rostro del Acuario seguía ecuánime, listo para atacar. Casi nunca había lo había visto tan enojado, y la furia que podía ver crecer en sus ojos no le daban buenas señales de llegar vivo al amanecer.

No obstante, y un gran punto a favor, cabe subrayar, los efectos extras que Calvera había añadido al rojo vivo hicieron finalmente su jugarreta en el organismo de Dégel, que sólo había estado procesando en sus sentidos tan sólo un poco. Su cuerpo no había digerido toda la rigidez, hasta que estuvo de pie besándose con Kardia. No tardó en sentirse mareado, como si el bar empezara a girar sin control. Perdiendo trágicamente el equilibrio y por impulso instintivo se fue de boca cayendo en el pecho de Kardia quien le sostuvo, pero bueno, dos hombres ebrios buscando equilibrio... ¿qué resultados se obtendrán? Un resultado que la física no necesita probar. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

Levantándose aturdido, sin dar pie a nada, Dégel decidió que ya era suficiente de esa estupidez, e iba a regresar al santuario.

—¡Albafica! ¡Vámonos! —vociferó enfurecido, y cuando giró su vista al aludido, se dio cuenta que estaba besándose con Manigoldo—. ¿Qué...?

Albafica le dedicó la mirada mientras aún mantenía el beso, parecía no darle mucha importancia al asunto como creyó. O sea, ¿él era el único molesto?

—Lo hecho, hecho está, Dégel. Sólo nosotros creemos lo que dicen éstos dos. —expresó cuando Manigoldo se alejó y se había ido en busca de su cuello—. Estoy mareado al igual que tú, es como si mi cuerpo se revelara a mis pensamientos, ¿o tú no?

—Sí, pero, ¿qué pasa con tu sangre?

Dejando la pregunta de Dégel en pausa, el Pisciano volvió a besarse con el Canceriano, para cuando éste cumplió su cometido de dejarle un pequeño toque en la clavícula. Se distanciaron despacio dejando un pequeño residuo de aquel vino tinto en el mentón de Albafica que, Manigoldo con éxtasis, se dignó a limpiar con el pulgar.

—Hoy no me importa. —respondió finalmente a la pregunta de Dégel—. Ya mañana quizás y, estará de más decir que Manigoldo perecerá las consecuencias. Y te recuerdo que tú también corres el mismo peligro —Esbozó una sonrisa y su compañero de misión la acompañó—. Yo sinceramente, en este momento no coordino lo suficiente para preocuparme.

—¡Puta madre! ¡Estaré encantado! —gritó Manigoldo mirando fijamente los ojos cobalto, y acercándose nuevamente, le besó la mejilla a su nueva "pareja"—. Encantado, sin duda.

Soltando un suspiro sosteniendo el puente de su nariz, Dégel se apoyó de la silla, pensando en como sentía que esa ira se iba por el caño, realmente no tenía ganas de pelear. Sólo quería… acostarse. Kardia quien se había mantenido al margen, se le acercó con cautela por detrás, tocando su hombro.

—¿Y qué harás?

—Debemos volver… —Le miró casi con disculpa sobre el hombro, mientras tenía sus mejillas ruborizadas, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y su voz había perdido cierta entonación. Albafica estaba igual.

—¿Si? —le susurró cada letra a su oído—. ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? ¿O esperamos un poco más?

Lentamente giró el rostro de Dégel en su dirección dejando un beso suave, un toque a penas. Casi como un "¿puedo pasar?", teniendo la entrada aceptada cuando el Acuario deseó lo mismo que había hecho Albafica, y decidió prolongar el beso unos segundos más. Sintió sus labios arder en la suavidad del contacto del Escorpio, y una vez más fue en contra de sus ideales. Regresaron a besarse en unísono, rompiendo una vez más sus reglas y dejarse llevar por su propia locura. Una que no había sido despertada, sino liberada.

—¿Te arrepientes, Dégel? —suspiró Kardia en sus labios.

—No lo sé… —admitió, fijó su vista en su vecino de templo y le hizo la misma pregunta—. ¿Te arrepientes, Albafica?

—Quizás mañana.

—Tienes razón, quizás mañana.

**C**ontinuará.

* * *

Dedicación:

Julieta, Sari,Vinnie y Brian. Gracias por su apoyo incondicional.

Notas finales: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, queridos lectores.

–En el gaiden de Manigoldo, se ve como Albafica no tiene problemas en caminar junto a su compañero. Así que supongo que debe ser lo mismo con Dégel cuando iban rumbo al bar. Y también se observa como Alba-chan regaña a Manigoldo por robar. Así que Dégel no es el único que sermonea a su compañero. Y en el gaiden de Kardia, Calvera habla de restaurar su bar con nuevas mejoras, así que aproveché esa situación.

–Muchos dirán, ¿por qué Albafica fue tan ooc? Así que diré un par de cosas: Albafica ha sido pintado muchas veces como inmune al licor, pero yo no lo puse así porque quise darle algo de humanidad. Y si sus preguntas fueron comprometedoras, nadie sabe lo que es capaz de hacer cuando está bajo los efectos del alcohol jaja.

–Otra cosa que mencionar, es que el siguiente capítulo será lo que ocurrió esa noche entre Dégel y Kardia y en el capítulo siguiente (que vendría siendo el tres) sería lo que ocurrió entre Albafica y Manigoldo.

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	2. Amnesia

_**N**otas:_ En este capítulo, deberán tener en cuenta que Albafica y Manigoldo a penas y tenían contacto y su relación se fue extendiendo gracias a las misiones compartidas y un hecho peculiar; Una precuela para explicar ese hecho, es el fic que hice de llamado **"¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?"**donde su amistad empezó con las pesadillas de Manigoldo. En cambio a Kardia y Dégel que ya tenían su química desde su llave y cerrojo que todos conocemos bien y llamamos: Fiebre y frío.

_**A**dvertencia:_ Creo que ninguna, salvo de que nuestros niños… sufrirán de…

* * *

**Noche de tragos.**

Capítulo 2.

_Amnesia._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**a mente de Dégel naufragó por los recónditos espacios de su subconsciente, logrando encontrar después de tanto divagar, la puerta de la conciencia. Sus párpados se abrieron con súbito esfuerzo, sintiendo bajo su cuerpo una inhóspita colcha y el cómo crujía cuando intentó moverse. Se removió un poco más, sintiendo el infierno mismo arderle en la espalda y en sus extremidades.

—¿Qué? —Aspiró poder reorganizar sus ideas, sino fuera por el indescriptible dolor de cabeza por el cual estaba siendo sometido.

Lo primero que debía hacer, era obligarse a estudiar en donde se encontraba; no reconocía ni siquiera la cama de clavos donde descansaba su cuerpo. Era una pequeña habitación, no muy distinguida para ser la suya, pero si decente para pasar una noche descarriada. Había una sola ventana y, estaba cubierta por una cortina que parecía ser una sábana, que no estaba creada para cubrir aberturas en las paredes, a pesar de ser idónea para ser capaz de servir de contraluz para que los rayos del sol no lastimaran su nublada vista.

Se incorporó de medio cuerpo, para cuando sintió una lluvia de tachuelas inducírsele en la cabeza. Sintió como su estómago estaba revuelto, anunciando que pronto desecharía lo que tenía en su interior, lastimosamente, por la boca. El dolor de cabeza le estaba matando, su espalda gritaba plegarías y para mayor decadencia de su inestabilidad, se encontró sin ninguna prenda de ropa encima.

—Oh, Athena, por favor —suplicó—. Ten piedad de esta nefasta alma.

Se restregó los ojos intentando no caer en pánico, debía mantener la calma, respirar hondo, no perder los escrúpulos en separar cada extremidad de… ¿Kardia? Su mente orbitó el primer nombre, lo buscó en la pequeña habitación donde sólo había una mesa con un florero en su exterior, un pequeño armario al fondo de la habitación, una puerta frente a él que parecía ser el baño y, la cama individual donde ahora estaba acostado.

Lo primero que debía hacer era al menos cubrir su patética desnudez, ya después planearía el asesinato perfecto contra cierto caballero de Escorpio, que por muy poco que recuerde, sabía que él tenía la culpa. ¿De qué lo culpaba? No importaba, sólo sabía que era el responsable de hacerlo despertar en una extraña habitación, desnudo, y padeciendo al parecer una enfermedad terminal, diagnosticando todos los aparentes dolores recorrerle el cuerpo: Resaca desenfrenada.

No encontró su ropa a simple vista, sino que localizó una camisa blanca de botones colgada en la cabecera de la cama. Perfecto, ahora, no sólo debía cargar con la cruz que se acostó _suponiendo_ que los dioses tengan piedad, y haya sido con Kardia; y no es que sea el mejor consuelo de todos. Sino que también, debía lucir una prenda que sólo le cubriría mitad del cuerpo.

¿Dónde estaba su ropa?

Su mente se iba despejando a cuentagotas, y en su proceso de estabilización su estómago anunció la primera queja del día, sintiendo subir el ácido de su estómago llegarle hasta la garganta.

Tomó la camisa como reflejo, levantándose de la cama e ir al baño a toda prisa. Se tambaleó, obviamente, sintiendo como si la ventana se hubiese movido de lugar, pero sabía que no era ella, sino él. Llegó al tocador vaciando su pobre estómago contraído, esperó un poco más, esperando otra salida inesperada y al no tenerla, dejó salir todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones. Ahora su dolor de cabeza, había subido de nivel quizás histórico.

Empezó a sentir un calor infernal rodearle como el fuego rodea al carbón, una vez que dejó de vomitar. Estaba arrodillado frente al tocador, respirando como si el aire estuviera arrastrando un yunque.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios, limpiándose los residuos de su contenido estomacal, que por criterio propio, le dejaron mal sabor en la boca. Bajó la palanca, y dejó que el sonido del agua perderse en las tuberías le relajara o al menos tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera.

Pasó por sus brazos la camisa que había tomado en su arranque de sorpresa al sentir que se venía sobre él mismo, que desagradable hubiese sido que se vomitara sobre sus propias piernas. Se dio cuenta que la camisa le quedaba inesperadamente grande, y eso en cierto aspecto, era un punto de satisfacción. No quería imaginar que Kardia le viera vistiendo ese harapo, creyendo que quería seducirle o provocar algún tipo de escena indecente no apta para él. No después de todo eso, y estaba seguro que lo primero que deseaba era atestarle un puñetazo después de recuperarse.

Se arrastró hasta su cama, y se sentó en ella escuchando los chirridos de los resortes, quienes lastimaron aún más sus oídos. Tenía sed, mucha sed y todos sus huesos crujían al caminar. Echó la cabeza para atrás, obligándose a recordar. Debía recordar. Inesperadamente, una flecha con palabras transcritas sobre ella cruzó su mente.

"Dégel no puedo acostarme contigo, estando tú en esas condiciones. "

"¿Desaprovecharás esta oportunidad?", había dicho al parecer él. Lo que faltaba, ser lo que nunca sería; un provocador bajo los efectos del alcohol, ¿algo más que pueda empeorar su desdicha? "Después de engañarnos, embriagarnos, ¿esto no era lo que querías? Ven, Kardia."

Oh, y claro que puede empeorar.

"¡Por supuesto que no!", Ese grito aún siendo un recuerdo, le hizo que le doliera más la cabeza "Sé que, me defines como la peor clase de basura, pero que te quede claro… ¡Que nunca abusaría de ti, porque yo…yo…!"

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una mata de cabello azuleja se asomó por la abertura que se abría a su izquierda. Ladeó la cabeza casi con esfuerzo, reconociendo el rostro. Repentinamente se sintió la peor persona del mundo, si ese recuerdo que había surcado su mente era cierto…quién incitó a Kardia en… en hacer esas cosas, habría sido él. Ya no quería golpearlo, quería golpearse a sí mismo. Si los dioses tuviera piedad, deseaba que la tierra se abriera en dos y se lo tragara completamente, esperó unos segundos ansiado que su plegaria fuera oída por alguna deidad, y al no haber ningún ruido, acción o hecho que fuera en beneficio para él; cubrió su rostro con ambas manos ante la vergüenza de notar la lentitud con la que se llevaron a cabo las acciones de su compañero.

—Dégel, estás despierto —Se adentró en la habitación llevando en sus manos una pequeña bandeja. La dejó sobre la mesa y mantuvo distancia entre ellos—. Quiero que sepas, y antes que me congeles, que nada de lo que piensas es cierto.

—¿Ah, no? —Descubrió su rostro, dejando a relucir su iris furioso—. A ver, quiero oír tu explicación.

Kardia se acercó cauteloso, como si dudara que fuera buena idea residir a su lado después de todo lo ocurrido.

—Kardia, por todos los dioses, acércate de una vez —dijo realmente exasperado—. No te haré daño, no por los momentos, necesito oír tu versión.

En respuesta a esa pospuesta amenaza, el santo lució esa sonrisa que se veían en las mujeres con el carisma bien alto, pensó Dégel, y en como ese rostro cruzaba el límite de lo extraño a lo hermoso. De alguna forma, esa sonrisa, le hizo sonreír un poco a él. Kardia se arrodilló frente a él, tomando sus delgadas manos, entre las suyas.

—Primero déjame preguntarte —mencionó propiciando suaves caricias al dorso de su mano—, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

«Estoy seguro que no quieres saberlo. No. Estoy seguro que _yo_ no quiero, que _tú_ sepas» Pensó. Maquinó un poco sus engranajes mentales, antes de responder.

—Recuerdo…—Dejó una coma extenderse un poco más, como si dudara de su propio juicio; hecho que nunca hubiera ocurrido si no fuera por la intervención directa de su compañero—, haber ido al bar de la señorita Calvera, estaba con Albafica, Manigoldo y estabas tú.

—Muy bien —Aplaudió cómo si le hubiese enseñado algo, y él lo hubiera hecho con toda la perfección que le cubría—, ¿qué más?

—La señorita Calvera nos obsequió una bebida, y…

Kardia enarcó una ceja pensativo.

—¿Y?

—No lo sé, son recuerdos muy dispersos —confesó aferrándose un poco a las manos de Kardia—. Creo que nos besamos, que Albafica se besó con Manigoldo, que me besé con… con Albafica… —Los recuerdos empezaban a llegar cuan más hablaba—, oh dioses… me besé con Albafica…, y luego tú…—Volvió a sentir la fuerza colérica que lo impulsaría a cometer un asesinato—. ¡Kardia de Escorpio!

El santo instintivamente retrocedió ante el descenso de la temperatura, esquivando por los pelos un pilar de hielo que amenazó con dejarlo como postal de cartas.

—¡No malinterpretes las cosas, Dégel! —gritó en su defensa—. ¡Ten piedad!

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! —Se escuchó detrás de las paredes, haciendo callar inmediatamente a los residentes actuales—. ¡Eres de lo peor, Manigoldo!

—¡Por un demonio, Albafica! —replicó una segunda voz—. ¡Kardia y yo, no les hicimos nada! ¡Ustedes fueron los que se cayeron a ese maldito barril de vino!

—¡¿Y esperas a que te crea?!

Dégel alzó una ceja en busca de una explicación.

—Sí, señor don tranquilidad. —reconoció masajeándose la cabeza—. Calvera nos obligó a quedarnos aquí, porque estábamos muy ebrios, o al menos ustedes… —Respiró hondo al sentir como su respiración empezaba a mostrar su condensación en el aire, pero aún así prosiguió—: Subiendo las escaleras, ambos se estaban riendo de sus propias borracheras y, en un momento Albafica perdió el equilibrio y tú venías casualmente detrás. Ambos se cayeron sobre unos barriles que estaban bajo las escaleras, donde, tú y Albafica atravesaron el barandal —Mostró una sonrisa burlona ante la mirada fruncida de Dégel—, ¿de casualidad no te duele la espalda?

Kardia no vio el siguiente acto, ya que en un parpadear Acuario se lanzó sobre él enviándolo al piso.

—¿Y es por eso que desperté sin ropa? —preguntó trancando la respiración de su compañero con su brazo —. No me digas, qué coincidencia.

—¡Aunque no lo creas! —espetó.

En la otra habitación, Piscis también inmovilizó a su compañero en la cama, donde con sus manos simulando una abrazadera le tenían incrustado en la cama de latón.

—No te creo. —sentenció con frialdad.

—Pues, mi credibilidad es lo único que te queda, ya que no recuerdas una mierda. —rebatió su compañero sin luchar, realmente no es que la posición le incomodara—. No te hice nada, no me acosté contigo. Todo lo que pasó anoche, sólo fue una travesura entre todos. Sin mencionar que tú y Dégel se besuquearon después de atravesar la baranda de Calavera, que por cierto, debemos pagar —Suspiró evadiendo el gélido brillo que expedían los ojos cobaltos—. Eso y nada más.

Albafica no se inmutó, no le creía en lo más mínimo, aunque su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallarle y, tuviera un pequeño cardenal en el torso; no era signos que debía creerle. Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, y no recordaba tan siquiera en cómo había osado a beber vino; cuando su sangre y el licor, son la peor clase de combinación posible y, más para él.

—Eres de lo peor, un ser sin escrúpulos ni moral. —insultó antes de bajarse de esa posición—. No hay más asco que sienta por ti, y en caso de que nos hayamos acostado, quiero que sepas que en mi sano juicio nunca lo haría. Porque te odio, porque sólo eres un arrastrado que no merece la armadura de oro.

Manigoldo abrió los ojos en par ante esas palabras, la mirada de Albafica era demasiado severa, y el tono de su voz no flaqueaba. Apretó los dientes.

—¿Ah, sí? —Giró en redondo con una fuerza descomunal, enviando a su agresor al suelo, haciendo que se golpeara la espalda al caer. Y tan rápido como cayó, del mismo modo se levantó, no es que las prendas que le cubrían, fueran decentes para estar desfilando en el suelo—. Complácete en pensar, que anoche te me entregaste como puta arrastrada, gimiendo mi nombre mientras te lo hice en el baño —Era mentira, pero ya se había calado un insulto que le agrietó el orgullo. Antes muerto que ser humillado—. ¿Quién es el arrastrado?

La puerta se abrió, donde Dégel y Kardia se mostraron en la abertura, percatándose de los semblantes desafiantes de ambos, que si no hubiesen entrado, mínimo una pelea de puños se hubiera llevado a cabo. Kardia se apresuró en hablar:

—Albafica, por favor, debes creernos.

Sin tener intenciones de hacer lo que le pidió, giró su cabeza en dirección a él.

—¿En dónde estamos? —Si el tono que había tomado Dégel había sido picahielos, el de ese santo era corta iceberg.

—En la casa de Calvera. Tenía dos habitaciones disponibles, y nos la facilitó para ustedes —respondió Kardia, y antes de que otro hablara, la robusta mujer le llegó por detrás.

—¡Muchachos! —llamó con su tono alegre—. ¡Aquí están sus ropas! —Tenía un cesto en sus manos, donde visiblemente Dégel vio su gabardina bien doblada y demás prendas recién lavadas—. Las lavé y ya están secas, podrán ponérselas cuando quieran —Se dirigió a los críos que odiaba, pero que en esa mañana, habían hecho un tregua temporal—. Manigoldo, Kardia, les preparé un poco de comida y sería bueno también que se bañaran. Duraron toda la noche cuidando a sus amigos y, sinceramente, dan asco —les ordenó con cuidado, ganándose la sorpresa de Acuario y Piscis; ¿cuidar? ¿Manigoldo? ¡¿Kardia?! Sí, y las vacas nadan, claro—. ¿Cómo está tu espalda, Dégel? ¿Y tú cabeza, Albafica? Anoche rompieron una de mis mesas y mi hermoso barandal, sin mencionar que vaciaron una de las reservas de mi mejor vino cuando le cayeron encima —La mujer empezó a reír sin mostrar ápices de molestia.

Dégel inclinó la cabeza con timidez.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, señorita Calvera.

—¡Oh, para nada! —exclamó entregándoles sus prendas—. Se rieron a mares una vez que se cayeron, y alegaban que era la mejor noche que habían pasado en sus vidas. Me alegra que se hubieran divertido, aunque mi parte favorita fue cuando se besaron burlándose de los críos estos —Les sonrió y regresó hasta la puerta—. No pude dejarles ir en esas condiciones, y los convencí en quedarse. Como las camas eran individuales, Kardia y Manigoldo se quedaron despiertos y se la cedieron a ustedes —Los dos santos se habían unido cuando Dégel y Albafica se acercaron al cesto de ropa. Calvera les posó las manos en los hombros de los santos que una vez odió—. ¡¿Quién diría que estos mocosos cuidarían tan bien de ustedes?!

—¿Ellos? —Alzó una ceja Albafica.

—Sí, aunque no lo creas —Rió por debajo—. Manigoldo estuvo detrás de ti con una compresa de agua fría para evitar hinchazón en tu cabeza, ¿verdad? —Cuando les dedicó la mirada a los conspiradores, ambos habían desaparecido por el umbral de la puerta—. Oh, ¿y a donde se fueron?

Inesperadamente, Albafica sintió un nudo prensarse en su estómago. Si lo que decía la señorita Calvera era cierto, le había dicho cosas muy feas a Manigoldo. Suspiró con desgano empezando a tomar lugar entre sus ropas secas y con nueva fragancia de jabón escuálido. Sentía un pequeño ardor en la parte superior de su cabeza, y le había extrañado que no tuviera la hinchazón de un grado al que tenía que preocuparse.

—Démonos prisa, Albafica —anunció Dégel imitando el acto—. Debemos regresar.

Albafica asintió sin añadir nada más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Santuario.

**R**egresaron en silencio, donde Manigoldo y Kardia iban como de costumbre, adelante, pareciendo tener una carrera entre ellos, pero también, parecían estar huyendo de ellos.

Aunque el segundo problema recaía en el regreso y bien sabían la reprimenda que les esperaba, y como era de esperarse, estaban dispuestos a asumir su responsabilidad.

Ascendieron las doces casas, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los santos por no llevar puestas sus armaduras y con aires de no haber dormido en el Santuario. Los dos conspiradores ignoraron todo y subieron sin prórroga a la sala Patriacal. Con Dégel y Albafica pisándole los pasos.

Llegaron a las grandes puertas de ese hermoso templo, que se abrieron al momento, como si esperaran su visita pacientemente. Los santos respiraron hondo y con la valentía con la que se caracterizaban, se adentraron sin flaquear.

—Buenos días, santos de Oros. —Ese tono de voz, daba claras muestras que la mañana no sería buena con ellos—. Me pueden explicar, ¿dónde pasaron la noche y, sin mi consentimiento?

¿Buena? No jodas, sería una mercenaria, sin duda.

—Pues, viejo, te diremos la verdad…

—Soy el responsable. —interrumpió Manigoldo a su compadre—. Yo engañé a Kardia, como bien sabe que no es muy difícil. Le dije que usted me había dado permiso de salir esta noche; y él inocentemente cayó en mi mentira, y una cosa llevó a la otra —Kardia fue a rechistar a su espalda, pero Manigoldo le sostuvo por su parte baja haciendo que ahogara un grito—. Kardia convenció a Dégel, y luego convencimos a Albafica. Les dimos dosis extras a los niños bonitos para que no se limitaran y bueno, aquí nos tiene.

—¿Dosis extras? —Levantó una ceja el Patriarca.

—Sí, maestro. Ya sabe, más licor que pudiesen soportar —vaciló al sentir varias agujas en la espalda con cosmos alterándose. Albafica y Dégel a pesar de estar perplejos ante esa declaración, se mantuvieron en silencio esperando los siguientes acontecimientos, mientras Kardia intentaba balbucear que él también estaba involucrado, y lo habría logrado sino fuera por la mano que se ejercía en su miembro se apretó aún más, haciéndole caer en el abismo del dolor y el silencio—. Yo soy el que merece reprimenda, no ellos. Ya sabe que sus personalidades son intachables, exceptuando a Kardia que, sólo por esta vez, fue inocente de mis mentiras.

—Oh, vaya. Estoy decepcionado de ti, Manigoldo —habló su maestro finalmente levantándose de su trono—. Como castigo harás misiones de doble importancia hasta que saldes tu imprudencia. Hay una misión en Italia esta tarde, los santos de platas no tienen guía, pero, ¿quién diría que acabo de conseguírselos? —sentenció sin mirar a los demás santos—. Partirás dentro de una hora. Sígueme y te daré las indicaciones que necesitas. Sin rechistar, ni descansar, hablaré después con los otros. Y una vez que llegues, partirás a Suiza y, si veo que no has aprendido la lección, te haré cargo de otras cosas, ¿quejas?

—No, maestro, ninguna.

—Muy bien. Sígueme.

Manigoldo soltó a Kardia sin aire, y lo dejó caer al suelo mientras él se disponía en seguir los pasos de su maestro.

—Maldito seas… —gimoteó sosteniéndose su mallugado aparato—, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—Kardia, idiota, te necesito fuera de esto —le explicó con voz baja, pero que Albafica oyó perfectamente. Repentinamente pareció susurrarle algo que sus oídos no alcanzaron a descifrar. Sin embargo, Kardia pareció entenderlo con claridad.

« No puedes desperdiciar esta tarde con Dégel. Demuéstrame que mi castigo no será en vano, o te mataré»

Y sin más, se fue de la habitación siguiendo los pasos de Sage.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**E**l Patriarca no tuvo contemplaciones con Manigoldo en imponerle el castigo, pensé que obviamente no exentaría la falta, pero no imaginé que el precio era mayor —comentó Dégel, mientras salían del gran templo.

—Pues, no hicieron nada para ayudarlo —masculló Kardia enojado—. Yo iré a dar mi versión luego, no dejaré que Manigoldo tomé por los cuernos al toro, no sin mí. Partiré con él a Suiza, y allá nos las arreglaremos.

—Parece que tu tregüita con él, deja mucho que desear —bufó la tercera voz detrás de ellos. Kardia se giró en su dirección con gotas de frustración.

—Déjame decirte una cosa, Albafica —empezó en tono serio. Que con parsimonia y una gran molestia —mayor—m a la del santo de Escorpio, escuchó—: No sé qué le dijiste a Manigoldo, y lo que sea que le hayas dicho, espero que te retractes con él —Se miraban desafiantes, y si Dégel no se fuera interpuesto en medio, las cosas podrían haber empeorado—. Manigoldo no es el tipo de personas que se echa la culpa por sus "compañeros" y mucho más, siendo discípulo del viejo. Obviamente su meta es quedar bien frente a él, y mira lo que hizo por nosotros.

Sin que en su rostro resbalara alguna expresión que no fuera un semblante gélido, les pasó por un lado a los santos y se adentró a su templo sin mayores problemas.

—Nos vemos, Dégel. Te enviaré un antídoto cuando pueda. —Inclinó la cabeza—. Fue un placer, ¿no?

—Hasta luego, Albafica.—respondió de la misma forma afable, donde al ver la sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro del santo más hermoso, sonrió de la misma forma—. Sí, claro. Hay que repetirlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**M**anigoldo llegó a su templo después de su polifacético sermón, nunca había visto al viejo tan enojado, y toda la riña que tuvo que tragarse sería una conmemoración que le duraría semanas. Se desplazó por los pasillos llegando a su recámara donde, una vez dentro se sacó la rosa que tenía escondida en su bolsillo y la dejó sobre su pequeña mesa cerca de la ventana.

Sí, una rosa. Que justamente, Albafica le había obsequiado la noche anterior como prueba que no olvidaría los hechos que habían pasado. Y que las cosas entre ellos cambiarían, y sí que cambiaron.

Se zumbó en la cama unos momentos, con el cansancio latiéndole en la cabeza. Debía alistarse para ir a su misión, y sinceramente, sólo quería dormir. Esperaba que, al menos, Kardia tuviera la oportunidad con Dégel para que lograran decirse; que se gustaban como idiotas. Sabía que hasta él mismo se sorprendió al meter las manos por ellos, y más cuando Albafica le dio una patada por el trasero… Aunque bien sabía que sólo intentaba cubrir el sol con un dedo, queriendo despejar su mente de esos hirientes recuerdos. Cambió de posición en la cama, sintiendo el peso de las palabras agrietar algo su interior.

"Eres de lo peor, un ser sin escrúpulos ni moral. "

"Sólo eres un arrastrado que no merece la armadura de oro", esa sin duda, fue la que conllevó más peso.

Observó su pequeña mesa de noche junto a la cabecera de su cama, urgió su mano por una de las aberturas que tenía como decoración, alcanzando uno de los cajones de su mobiliario. No tenía muchas ganas de levantarse, salvo para emprender su ruta para su propio país.

Después de tantear con las texturas entre sus pertenencias, encontró lo que andaba buscando. Era pequeño, o al menos esa era la impresión que daba cuando estaba en su palma. Una moneda de oro, que en su centro del tamaño de una lágrima, había un pequeño agujero. Quizás para valor monetario en unas de las casas de canjeo, su valor se asemejaba a una echada del lugar por llevar artilugios de tan poca cotización. Pero, para él, el significado que cargaba era uno mayor, que ningún otro objeto podría conllevar. Era una pequeña ofrenda para deidades de cemento, quizás, aunque para él tenía otro significado que sólo era el sello de su pasado. Un recuerdo físico de su madre.

Parecía un niño buscando refugio en las palabras silenciosas de una difunta. Bueno, no del todo, en realidad, técnicamente él había sido obligado a crecer con la edad de catorce años. Después de esa fecha, la supervivencia se había vuelto su prioridad y, el conseguir comida; un objetivo secundario después de asaltar a hogareños por órdenes de su magíster. Un hombre al que deseaba olvidar con un ahínco temerario, pero cuan más se esforzaba, más le llegaba a la mente esas torturas por las cuales tuvo que pasar. Nadie había ido a salvarle, su único salvador había sido él, después de escapar del segundo infierno, se adentró al tercero; la devastación de su país a manos del dios de la muerte.

"Las memorias, son las cadenas que nos atan al pasado", le había dicho ese hombre con voz chillona y burlona "Y yo seré esa cadena, que te devolverá a este infierno. No lo olvides"

Chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de la cama de un salto. No iba a caer en eso de nuevo, él tenía esas citas con el pasado preparadas para las noches, donde el sueño no le hacía visita por ser ahuyentado por las voces de las almas.

Unos leves toques en la puerta le hicieron tocar tierra, donde antes de colocarse su armadura atendió al llamado.

—Señor Manigoldo de Cáncer —le pareció escuchar. Reconoció esa diminuta y rítmica voz, asemejándolas a la de una de las doncellas de su templo—. Le he preparado un baño de avena y, la señora Greta le ha preparado un desayuno, tal cual le gusta.

El santo aligeró su rostro al escuchar esa oferta, esas dos mujeres siempre estaban al pendiente de él. No le importaba que sólo fuera por órdenes, las sentía como parte de su no-existente familia.

Se percató que desde que habían abandonado el bar de Calvera, estaba hecho un asco. No habían aceptado la petición ni de comer, ni de bañarse, y era por eso que, tenía el cabello revuelto, el cuerpo pegajoso, unas cuantas rasgaduras en la espalda debido a las uñas de Albafica y, para finalizar, en su ropa todavía se aspiraba el olor del licor puro.

Había pasado su borrachera ya después del amanecer, después de dormir dos horas en unas de las mesas del bar; con Kardia a su derecha, ambos con el rostro pegado a la mesa.

Un baño antes de su misión no le vendría nada mal, ¿y un buen desayuno del amor de su vida? Oh, ¿qué más puede pedir? Él amaba la comida de la sacerdotisa Greta, quien sino estuviera obligada a guardarse para los dioses, sin duda, le pediría matrimonio por las semejantes comidas que preparaba. A un hombre se le compra con la belleza, y si era de estómago ancho como el de él, enamorar a su estómago era la segunda opción.

—Eres la genialidad, Adele —halagó abriendo la puerta a la pequeña rubia quien llevaba una túnica blanca y su cabello perfectamente recogido por unos pasadores de flores doradas—. Lo tomaré sin duda, tengo una misión y no llegaré hasta dentro de cuatro días o más.

La pequeña sacerdotisa asintió, y él sólo le pasó por un lado saliendo de la habitación; dando vía para que los ojos de Adele captaran una gema de color rojo de gran valor para ella.

—¡Una rosa! —exclamó adentrándose a la habitación. La tomó entre sus manos con sumo cuidado y se acercó al santo que la había observado perplejo al olvidar ese regalo—. No debería ser tan desconsiderado con este pequeño tesoro, la pondré en un florero con un poco de agua para que no se marchite —Ahora fue ella quien le pasó por un lado, haciéndole sonreír.

Emprendieron su ruta por los pasillos del templo, donde fue el protector quien volvió a hablar al ver el rostro sonrojado de la chica al deleitarse con esa rosa en sus manos:

—Ten cuidado, Adele —le advirtió mientras caminaban en dirección al gran baño que poseía cada templo dorado—. Esas rosas, son más peligrosas de lo que crees.

La sacerdotisa se detuvo ante la sorpresa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P**or otra parte, Dégel había regresado a su templo, donde después de darse un largo baño le pidió a las doncellas de su templo que le preparan una bebida para el tremendo dolor de cabeza que le azotaba los nervios.

Las doncellas atendieron a su petición, mientras él se encerraba en su biblioteca buscando aparentemente un momento de paz, para sus memorias difusas. Estaban ahí, lo sabía, esperando que la distorsión debido a la presión de sus neuronas se aliviara, al no terminar de discernir el licor que aún las mantenía dormidas. Se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio cruzando las manos sobre el mismo, y dejar caer su cabeza en ella.

"Dégel…yo"

« ¿Tú, qué, Kardia? », pensó.

Escuchó un repiqueo detrás de su puerta, recordando que no la había cerrado con llave. De alguna forma, lo único que recordaba con familiaridad y casi con dulzor; eran los besos compartidos esa noche, especialmente los de Kardia.

—¿Dégel? ¿Estás ahí?

Levantó la cabeza cuando sus oídos reaccionaron ante esa voz.

—¿Qué quieres, Kardia? —preguntó casi con desgano, en un hecho que, el santo tomó como la iniciativa para abrir lentamente la puerta, ya que sabía que las bienvenidas estaban de lado esa vez.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Dégel quien había regresado su cabeza a la abertura de sus brazos, sonrió.

—Ya estás dentro, Kardia.

Se escuchó una pequeña risa, y el sonido del cerrojo cediendo ante la puerta.

—¿A qué has venido? —preguntó sin inmutarse.

—A pedirte disculpas… —Esas palabras, le hicieron levantar lánguidamente la vista—, no sabía que no eras tan tolerante ante el vino.

Un tic en el ojo se hizo presente en el rostro del Acuario, y al notar la extensa sonrisa casi dentífrica de su compañero, optó por la vía de restarle importancia.

—¿No quieres hablar de lo ocurrido, Dégel? —reiteró una vez más la palabra, al ver que su compañero no cedía antes sus provocaciones.

—Quiero recordar con exactitud… —vaciló en una escala sumamente baja.

—Hay mejores formas de recordar, señor don tranquilidad —Dégel levantó la vista, teniendo como expectación de la cercanía de Kardia frente a su rostro—. Reviviendo el momento, es una de ellas.

—Kardia… —nombró lentamente, mientras sus labios se acercaban casi como el imán atrae al metal. Antes de tan siquiera pensar, se encontró abriendo la boca ligeramente, dando la bienvenida a las finas comisuras de su compañero.

Cerró los ojos cuando el Escorpio levantó un poco más su mentón hundiéndose en el beso, quizás con la misma profundidad en la que descansan los restos de la antigua Atlantic.

"Kardia, yo también…"

Esa era… ¿su voz? Abrió los ojos en par, al reconocerse a sí mismo en ese recuerdo que se activó gracias al beso. Estaba dispuesto a recordar, y si con ello, debía cruzar esa línea adyacente que le dividía del santo de Escorpio; estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Kardia se separó de él cuando, en su sorpresa, había detenido el flujo que éste le imponía. Dégel se levantó de la silla rodeando su propio escritorio, en busca de una enfrentación con su compañero de armas. Se detuvo frente a él, observándole de una manera bastante inusual, casi enigmático.

—¿Dégel? —llamó después que esa mirada cárdena le desarticulará hasta los pensamientos.

—En parte, la verdad te escuda y es por eso… —admitió con suavidad—, que quiero ser yo, quien recuerde —Después de su baño, no le había apetecido colocarse la armadura, así que sus ropas eran técnicamente unas de las que solía usar para dormir; Holgadas, de camisa cuello ancho en forma de V, pantalón largo, y un sobretodo de la misma contextura que usaba para cuando recibía visitas en su templo, ya que el cambiarse de ropa nunca era la rápida respuesta dejando a un lado la armadura—. Y tú, estás aquí para eso, ¿no?

—No realmente —objetó con recelo, no es que esas fueran sus intenciones, no en su totalidad—. Sólo quiero que estés tranquilo, eres bastante intransigente cuando algo te inquieta.

Acuario aligeró su semblante al reconocer eso, como una nota cierta de su personalidad. Caminó hasta Kardia, quien se había sentado en el borde del escritorio aguardando una reacción próspera, y quizás, era el día en que la suerte le había sonreído. Empezó a desatarse la cinta del sobretodo, para luego pasar por sus hombros esa delicada tela hasta que, lentamente, cayó al piso.

—Tienes razón —dijo un tanto triunfante al ver la cara de estupefacción de su compañero. Se acercó taciturno, despojándose parte de sus ropas hasta que llegó a él y le pasó los brazos por el cuello—. Se tú, quién me guíe, Kardia.

Antes de que el santo pudiera responder, ya Dégel le había buscado los labios para la respuesta carnal que ansiaba despertar.

**C**ontinuará.

* * *

_**N**ota personal:_ Quisiera excusarme por la graaan tardanza, pero llevar tres historias en emisión fue una locura. Me dediqué a cada una por separado hasta culminar una y luego finalizar la otra. Llegó el turno de esta historia, que alargaré un poco más, ya que todo es por una cosilla que se me ocurrió y es un regalo para la familia de Alba y Mani, que como bien saben, no tienen muchos fic.

Añadí una historia de horror al pasado de Manigoldo que muchos desconocemos pero que por ser un delincuente que asesinaba a tan temprana edad, no creo que nuestro bebé fuera un angelito. Crearé un pasado digno a lo que nos enseñó Shiori. Quizás sea algo oscuro, pero es lo mínimo que vendría de alguien como Mani que siempre le categorizan que tuvo un mal pasado.


	3. Cruzando el límite

_**N**otas:_ Sigo de vacaciones así que, producciones Misslouder sigue publicando hasta que el quince de abril la uni la acose (¿?) Bien, ahora, yendo al tema con respecto a la resaca de Albafica, obviamente debía ser más fuerte debido al veneno de su sangre. Aunque claro, no será exagerado.

_**A**dvertencia_: Lemon. Como siempre digo, mi reclinación siempre será, Dégel _uke_. Así que, ya están advertidos.

* * *

**Noche de tragos.**

Capítulo 3.

_Cruzando el límite._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D**espués de bañarse y quitarse los harapos que aún tenían la fragancia del mal recuerdo entre sus hilos, había salido a las afueras de su templo para hacer guardia. Su cabeza le dolía cuando rozaba el área afectada, y sin embargo no era la suficiente como para atormentarle, como había sido en un principio.

Aún seguía vomitando esa agua sucia con lo poco que había comido, y cuando una de las doncellas que estaba encargada de atender en su templo le ofreció comida, lo primero que hizo fue taparse la boca antes de vomitarle a la chica. Y pobre de esa niña, más y cuando casi nunca estaba en su templo debido al tóxico aire. La mayoría de las veces ella debía ser escoltada por una de las sacerdotisas más antiguas del Santuario, que por experiencia de los años, sabía cómo desplazarse por su templo sin caer asfixiada.

La chica al parecer estaba a prueba, por el círculo de las vírgenes. Quienes tenían como meta: Comprobar los límites que tenían las futuras doncellas y, ver si una de ellas; era capaz finalmente residir en el templo de Piscis. Ya que era injusto que el único templo que careciera de atención de ellas, fuera la doceava casa. Y era por ello, que ahora estaban realizando esas pruebas. El Patriarca le había pedido que guardara distancia y, que no se extrañara de esas dos presencias ir y venir en su templo. Él al principio se había opuesto, porque era realmente arriesgado para ellas y, que obviamente, él no necesitaba esa atención. Más el Patriarca, le pidió distancia y que fuera amable con ellas.

Se recargó contra uno pilares con las manos cruzadas en la espalda, intentando recordar que había ocurrido después de aceptar la botella de Calvera. Estaba muy mareado, y las ganas de comer se le habían ido por el caño. Ahora estaba intrigado, no sólo por saber qué había ocurrido hace unas horas… Sino también, esos efectos de la resaca, ¿qué límites excedían debido a su sangre? Debía indagar en eso, para tener más precaución la… ¿próxima vez? Al diablo, no habría próxima vez.

"Manigoldo, ¿qué me estás ocultando?"

Un recuerdo finalmente le vino a su vacía mente, después de ese desganado pensamiento. Inspiró trémulamente.

"Nada, Alba. Coño, deja de moverte y déjame que termine de lavarte el maldito cabello, aún lo tienes sucio"

Imperceptiblemente, esa voz, le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, que segundos más tardes pasó a ser un gesto de disgusto, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. Debía disculparse, ¿aún Manigoldo aceptaría su perdón después de las barbaridades que le había dicho?

Dejó ese pensamiento a un lado, ya después iría a la cuarta casa. Primeramente y, era lo que más tenía peso actualmente; era ir con el Patriarca y explicar su versión. Se despegó del pilar, teniendo un repentino desequilibrio en su cuerpo. Se ayudó con la superficie de cemento a su derecha, respirando entrecortadamente al sentir como, nuevamente, se iba a ir en vómitos. A las malas aprendió que su sangre no era muy amiga del licor al parecer, se sentía demasiado mal. Aunque no era de extrañarse… Entró a su templo lo más deprisa, intentando no vaciar su estómago en la baldosa, antes de llegar al baño.

Después de volver a vomitar, unas dos veces quizás, bebió la cantidad suficiente de agua para mantenerse, por lo menos, hidratado. No quería comer, no quería ni siquiera estar de pie, y sería una vergüenza para la orden de los Piscis que se dejara tumbar por una resaca.

Subió las escalinatas hasta al templo del Patriarca, y después de rodear todo el templo en su búsqueda; lo encontró finalmente en su oficina. Tocó suavemente la puerta, donde obtuvo una respuesta de afirmación. Se adentró acarreando sus pasos, a pesar de colgarse en el cuello la suficiencia para mantener su estima bien alto.

—Disculpe que le interrumpa, Patriarca —se excusó bajando la cabeza, rezando plegarias a cualquier dios que se le pasara por la cabeza, que no volviera a vomitar y muchos menos frente al gran papa—. Pero es algo que requiere total urgencia.

—Oh, Albafica. Sí ,claro, adelante —le respondió con suavidad, muy diferente, a como se había dirigido a su compañero—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó cuando reconoció las cadavéricas líneas de su rostro—. Luces muy pálido.

—Sí… —mintió, levantando la vista con respeto—. Vengo ante usted, para pedirle que no envíe a la tripulación plateada a Italia con Manigoldo.

El Patriarca alzó las cejas, dejó a un lado la pluma que tenía en la mano, y detuvo su escrito sobre el pergamino.

—A ver, ¿por qué?

—Envíeme a mí —Otra sorpresa para el sumo sacerdote—. Yo también estoy involucrado en el asunto de anoche. Creo que, como enmienda de mis actos debería recibir el mismo castigo que mi compañero —Realizó una reverencia para finalizar sus palabras—. Con dos santos de oros, cubriríamos a los subordinados de plata.

Sage deslazó las manos bajo su mentón y se puso en pie.

—Muy bien —afirmó colocándose frente a él—. Irás con Manigoldo a Italia en unos minutos —Albafica asintió desde su sitio y antes de darse vuelta para retirarse, el Patriarca añadió—: ¿Estás seguro, Albafica? No te ves en condiciones para estar haciendo una misión.

—No es nada, Patriarca… —confesó avergonzado—. Es sólo que mi organismo no se estabiliza. Mi sangre...

—Olvida tu sangre, muchacho —aconsejó al momento con una sonrisa, que hasta lo sorprendió a él—. Debes comer algo antes de partir, o de lo contrario, no te vas a recuperar.

—Agradezco su consideración, pero... —Cerró los ojos recordando su vago intento de comer—, cuando lo intenté, no obtuve los resultados que esperaba…

El Patriarca inesperadamente, soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Vomitaste?

—Todavía... —admitió contrariado—. Voy a estudiar ese vino que me dio Manigoldo, necesito saber sus componentes, para ver en qué grado de alteración se encuentra mi sangre.

—No analices demasiado, Albafica —Se acercó a él, colocando las arrugadas manos sobre sus hombros—. Debes darle honor a tu primera resaca.

Albafica entornó los ojos.

—Pero… su reacción con…

—¿Manigoldo? —culminó por él, haciendo un gesto espontáneo con la mano—. Ellos lo hacen casi todo el tiempo, Albafica. Es por eso que me molesto con ellos y, es por eso que les pongo mano dura, de lo contrario, perdería el control sobre esos mocosos —Cerró los ojos mostrando una cansina curva—. Que Dégel y tú, hayan participado en ese complot, es algo que va más allá de mis ideas. —Se alejó un poco guiñándole el ojo—. Y, no es que apruebe ese comportamiento, por supuesto. —Le palpó la cabeza, justamente, donde tenía el golpe. Haciéndole dar un respingo—. ¿Oh? ¿Estás herido?

Albafica no sabía si quería confesar el porque de su herida, por lo cual sólo prefirió inclinarse respetuosamente.

—Gracias, Patriarca, lo tendré en cuenta —Se apartó cuidadosamente y se dirigió a la puerta lentamente—. Según la dueña del bar, Dégel y yo nos caímos por las escaleras… Yo, no lo recuerdo, pero el dolor en mi cabeza deja mucho que desear.

Entrecerrando los ojos con una extraña diversión, el Patriarca pareció también de esas jodidas resacas en sus dorados (no todos, cabe mencionar).

—Ya veo —dijo amablemente, empezando a regresar a su silla—. Por cierto, Albafica —agregó con un tono como si hubiese recordado algo de último momento—, hay algo que debo decirte.

Albafica giró el torso en su dirección.

—¿Y de que se trata, Patriarca?

—Una anécdota solamente —añadió volviendo a escribir en el pergamino que había dejado en pausa—. Sabes que cuando dos santos se unen… y, espero que sepas a que me refiero —El santo encorvó los hombros ante la sorpresa—, ocurre algo que siento que, deberías tener presente. —Subió la mirada, con un inusual brillo en las pupilas pareciendo estar disfrutando de esa conversación. Albafica no respondió, así que el Patriarca prosiguió regresando su atención a la tinta—: Considerando el gran cosmos, que poseen ustedes; los dorados, cuando ese hecho ocurre, y bueno, sé muy bien con la frecuencia que ha ocurrido al pasar los años y, esta tripulación no parece quedar exenta.

—¿Por qué divaga tanto, Patriarca? —inquirió incómodo.

—Deberías verte, muchacho —afirmó con una sonrisa pequeña y sus ojos cerrados—. En fin, el hecho es, que si alguno de ustedes llega a estar íntimamente _juntos_. Espero que sepan que sus cosmos suelen ligarse por un período de tiempo.

—¿Período de tiempo? —repitió atónito—. ¿Ligarse?

—Sí, claro. Obviamente cuando hacen "eso", en el interior de uno de los dos, quedan restos de cosmos del otro —informó con voz monótona, como si no fuera gran cosa ese tema tan supercial—. Tengan en cuenta, que al hacer ese tipo de "cosas" técnicamente, se hacen uno y…

Antes de que lograra culminar esa línea, la puerta detrás del santo se abrió lentamente.

—Gran Patriarca —salió una voz alebrestada—. Estamos listos para la misión en Italia. Venimos por su consentimiento.

—Oh, bueno mis caballeros, hay un cambio de planes —Cambió el tono de voz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

«—**E**so te dolerá mañana —le había dicho después de casi remolcarlo hasta la habitación—. Y estoy seguro que me culparás de ello.

Dégel lo había empujado alejándose de él, alegando que podía caminar solo, claramente tropezando con todo con lo que no podía tropezarse. Cerró la puerta de un estrépito incrustando en ella, la cara del Escorpio.

—¡Dégel! —lo llamó cuando casi deja media nariz en la puerta—. ¡Ven acá!

Le pareció un oír "Ja, ja. Sí, claro". Crujieron sus dientes cuando descifró esas letras cargadas de burla, aún saboreando el sabor de la madera con la que estaba hecha la puerta. Palpándola con las palmas, gritó:

—¡Te faltó decirme iluso!

—Iluso, Kardia… —dijo con voz divertida. »

Los recuerdos se desplazaban como piedras siendo arrastradas dentro de un cauce, llegaban a cuentagotas, pero estaban llegando. Tanto era el asombro en su propio comportamiento, que sentía que lo que estaba haciendo, era una cosa de todos los días. Algo como el simple regocijo de beber agua en una ladera de Egipto.

Se encontraban en su habitación, después de que Kardia lo llevara en brazos, liberando finalmente ese deseo oculto. Dejando una interfaz entre los espacios de su memoria, que ya se iba llenando con cada roce que se hacían. Dégel terminó siendo acorralado entre el colchón y el mismo Kardia, mientras ambos luchaban por desprenderse de las prendas de ropas y, sentir entre ellos el enfrentamiento de las temperaturas corporales. Donde, por primera vez, el frío estaba retrocediendo ante el ardiente calor que emanaba por naturaleza el portador de la constelación escorpiana.

Estar entre las piernas de Dégel, era un hecho que Kardia nunca se creyó estar. Si las alucinaciones a las que se sometía cuando las fiebres le hacían visita; contaban como hechos, podría ser una de tantas. Una más real que la otra.

El cuerpo del protector del templo palpitaba bajo él, como si desde tiempos memorables estuviese escrito que sus destinos era de estar de esa forma. Siendo sofocante y, al mismo tiempo, toda una emoción. Como una atracción de subes y bajas. En labios franceses exístia la suavidad de la lana sometida a la baja temperatura del hielo frío de Siberia. Sus manos se pasearon por esos muslos una vez que le desprendió del pantalón, teniendo como acceso, el roce por esa piel que con tan ahínco estaba probando. Mientras más se besaban, copos de hielos resplandecientes empezaron a danzar por todo el lugar, para cuando Dégel le rodeó el cuello hundiéndose en su cavidad.

Llenándose de ansiedad, no sólo por poder plasmar lo que más había añorado, sino también por el hecho que Dégel le correspondía con el mismo deseo, ferviente, apasionado y necesitado. Sus manos ascendieron bajo la camisa acariciando esa atlética espalda, rozando las marcas que apenas, y podían sentirse al roce de sus ñemas. Siguió el camino de la médula espinal, llegando a los omóplatos, mientras besaba suavemente el borde de la clavícula. Obteniendo como estímulo, una reacción propia de ese francés, un gemido que se ahogó en la tráquea y se mantuvo cautiva, gracias a los labios intensamente cerrados. Sonrió en sus adentros, intentar mantener una actitud ceremonial incluso en el sexo, era algo que sólo podía entrar en la cabeza de ese hombre.

Se le despegó del cuello con lentitud, volviendo a encontrarse con esas gemas violáceas que tanto le enloquecían. Pero más que el color, y ese fulgor intenso, era esa serenidad a la que siempre estaba sometida. Esa mirada imprecisa, indescifrable, y no es que él sea un experto en acertijos o juegos lógicos, pero la curiosidad humana sí la poseía y bastante (creía que más de lo que debería). Y hacía uso de ella, cuando se encontraba con ese atisbo de imparcialidad que podía decir tantas cosas, pero que, al mismo tiempo, podría significar nada.

Aún se jactaba de los momentos cuando le molestaba con su actitud pueril, sólo para obtener una reacción en esos luceros. Le encantaba cuando veía la chispa de anuncio que estaba perdiendo la calma. Otros momentos estelares, eran como cuando se abrían ligeramente ante una sorpresa, o cuando se enternecían ante una acción noble. Había estudiado todo tipo de movimientos, muecas, sonrisas y señales de enojo; porque le parecía interesante todo lo referente a ese santo. Y quería aprender a predecir sus acciones y reacciones, y bien que lo había hecho. Aunque claro, no como Dégel, que sabía hasta el más mínimo rastro de mentira bajo sus pestañas y fue de milagro que no vio venir este. ¿Su punto a favor en todo el análisis?, bueno, sabía apreciar cuando una molestia se asomaba en la pupila. Y sí, era mucho decir en ese rostro que se sometía a la neutralidad diariamente.

Reiteró su lugar sobre su boca, recuperando el ciclo que ambos llevaban; ansioso, libidinoso. Vaciando los tanques de aires que poseían como pulmones, dejando una muestra salival como la división entre sus rostros.

—¿Iluso? —le curioseó en un respiro, con voz trémula, y cargada de una contenida emoción. Mientras intentaba reorganizar el aire que absorbía con bastante esfuerzo.

Kardia parpadeó antes de responder, para luego comparar esa palabra con el recuerdo existente de aquel momento. Empezó a reír controlando el volumen de su voz, tornando a recostar su cuerpo sobre Dégel. Rodeándolo con sus brazos como si fueran tentáculos. Él mismo había dejado de tener ropa desde que cayeron en la cama, y una sábana le cubría la desnudez hasta la cadera.

—Sí, así me dijiste —Esbozó una desarrollada sonrisa—. Lo más divertido, fue cuando me dijiste que tenías calor.

—¿Calor? —repitió con una parsimonia patente, no ocultando su falta de creencia en esa palabra, que había dejado de subsistir en su organismo desde hacía años—. Me estás tomando el pelo.

Una risa contenida se escapó de los labios del Escorpio, quien volvió a acercarse seductoramente estacionando su rostro a una distancia milimétrica.

—Debo decir, que amé esa forma de enfriarte.

—¿Enfri…? ¿Qué? —Pero no volvió a manifestar su estupefacción, ya que su compañero le había vuelto a besar susurrándole por cosmos:

«Déjame abrirte la mente»

**.**

**.**

«Le había perseguido hasta la habitación que le había facilitado Calvera, quien armoniosamente se las había concedido. Confesando que, tenían años sin ser usadas ya que sus hermanos habían partido con sus esposas después de la muerte de su padre, dejándole la casa y el bar, a ella.

Abrió la puerta después de despegar el rostro de la madera, y se adentró a la habitación con las ansias de querer matar al residente. Se encontró con la habitación aparentemente vacía, lo cual era técnicamente imposible. Había visto al mismo Dégel entrar por ella y casi dejarle sin nariz, por cierto. Lo llamó escupiendo la cólera que sentía ante la actitud arrogante y despreocupada de su compañero, sino no lo estaría verificando con sus propios ojos, alegaría que era una pagana mentira.

Usualmente todas las personas ebrias, carecían de sentido común. Pero, ¿saben qué? Dégel era la jodida excepción. Su actitud era más severa y autoritaria, a pesar de tener las mejillas agolpadas de ese intenso carmesí, no dejaba del todo su rectitud y altivez.

—¡Dégel! —volvió a llamar cuando había tenido como contestación un mortuorio silencio.

—Aquí. —Se escuchó débilmente. Kardia reaccionó ante ese susurro, y siguió los rastros del vago sonido francés, que se había plegado a las paredes polvorientas.

Cruzó el umbral con fuertes pisadas, abriendo los ojos en par al encontrarse con una escena inimaginable; Dégel estaba en la ducha…., desvistiéndose abiertamente. Parecía quitarse las botas con cuidado, para posteriormente encaminarse a desabrochar su cinturón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con una insignificancia de burla en sus palabras, que eran confirmadas, gracias a la petulante sonrisa que se trazaba en los labios. Una clara muestra de cuan arrogante podía ser ese hombre, al mofarse de alguien de esa forma tan culta—. ¿Nunca has visto desvestirse a un hombre?

Kardia apretó los dientes.

—Cállate. —bufó con fuerza, casi como si le fuese golpeado con la palabra en el rostro—. ¿Qué rayos haces?

Dégel pareció soltar una risa gutural, que con ostentación, se encargó que llegara a los oídos del Escorpio sin perder la moral de reírsele en la cara.

—¿No es obvio, Kardia de Escorpio? —Levantó una ceja que, en ningún momento mostró incredulidad, sino una clara diversión palpable—. Me quitaré el vino que tengo en el cuerpo. No pienso dormir con el cuerpo pegajoso —Ya se había desprendido de los pantalones y de su ropa interior, por lo cual sólo tenía la camisa abierta mientras parecía atarse el cabello con una cinta, que no sabía en dónde carajos la habría conseguido. Después de escrutarle las divisiones de su cuerpo, Kardia lo encontró más deseable de lo que pudo imaginarse; las finas y fuertes líneas dividiendo los pectorales, el bien definido torso, el vientre sumamente aplacado—. ¿O qué? ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?

—Déjate de estupideces y ten cuidado al bañarte, no vayas a resbalarte como lo hiciste abajo —Se llevó las manos a la cintura con exasperación—. Ya tu espalda será la que te mande una queja con sello y postal, y me reiré en tu cara cuando pongas cara de estreñido.

Una mirada calculadora le atravesó el cuerpo después de decir esas palabras, era como si fuera de vidrio y Dégel pudiera ver a través de él.

—Vaya, qué cuidado estás mostrando, Kardia —apuntó dándole la espalda mientras dejaba caer su cabello sobre sus hombros, reluciendo los firmes glúteos, la espalda recta y los anchos hombros—. Teniendo en cuenta que fuiste tú, el que añadió esas dosis extras al vino de Albafica y el mío.

—¡Fue sólo para que nos divirtiéramos un poco más! —rebatió perdiendo la calma, había tenido que soportar el mismo sermón en el bar.

—Oh, ya entiendo —repuso tranquilamente, mientras abría la manija de la regadera y el agua empezó a rociarle los hombros. Le dedicó una mirada serena, con dobles filos al percatarse del brillo feroz oculto—. Entonces, ven y termina "tu diversión".

—¿De qué hablas? —claudicó ante esa intensa mirada, para luego tomar la postura y encorvar los hombros. Para Dégel sólo era un juego, que fue confirmado cuando lo vio sonreír descaradamente—. No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que hablas, Dégel.

—¿No sabes? —cuestionó sin mirarle, mientras el agua le corría por el cuello mientras se levantaba el cabello para que no se le mojara—, ¿o finges no saber? —Sus ojos seguían cerrados, y la dulce sensación del agua correrle por la piel, le hizo relajar más de un músculo—. No uses una mentira, para explicar otra, Kardia

—La única cosa que sé, y con certeza, que sólo estás tomado esto como un juego —atacó con seriedad, gesticulando los dedos con inquietud—. Y no he te mentido, no me hagas repetirlo, maldición.

—¿Y eso no era lo que querías desde un principio? —propuso abriendo los ojos paulatinamente, apuñalándole con la tranquilidad, siendo acompañada por un frío que podía congelar hasta un volcán entero. Kardia se detuvo, callando al momento ante la verdad con la se estrellaba—. Claro, es lo que acabas de decir, ¿no? —Después de ver la petrificación de su compañero, continuó—: ¿Hasta qué punto planeabas jugar, Kardia?

—No es algo que te interese. —cortó desviando la vista, como si la conversación empezara a aburrirle.

El Acuariano pareció divertirse con esas palabras y se giró para verle de frente. Como si estuviese desfilando todos sus atributos, haciendo que el caballero de Escorpio tuviera la obligación de estudiarle de arriba abajo.

—Bueno —añadió con una sonrisa indescifrable—, tus acciones me dicen más de lo que a mí me interesa.

Finalmente, Kardia estalló y corrió hasta la ducha estrellando a su compañero contra la pared. No le importó mojarse, de todas formas ya estaba lleno de licor; cuando le tocó ayudar a Manigoldo a remolcar a sus compañeros hasta el segundo piso.

En esa instancia, le tapó los labios y le miró enfurecido, con el fuego de su técnica que pareció brillarle en las pupilas.

—No digas más. —le dijo fríamente—. Y sí, pensaba hacer cosas más divertidas que sólo burlarnos de nuestras estupideces. Pero todo resultó bastante emocionante, que con eso, me sentí complacido —El agua empezó a mojar su melena azulina y su propia ropa, haciendo que la camisa se le pegara al cuerpo—. Sólo quería que pudieras divertirte, Dégel.

—Qué misericordioso —articuló rechazando la mano que se mantenía en su boca—. Entonces, no te molestará que haga esto, ya que quieres que me divierta —Se le avecinó a los labios, pasándole los brazos por el cuello, para en definitiva; besarle.

Kardia abrió los ojos en par. No… no es que no se hayan besado antes (si apenas y acababan de terminar de jugar), pero que Dégel mostrara esa vehemencia en sus labios, era algo que, sencillamente, le tomó fuera de base. Recibiendo el _out_ cuando la lengua de su compañero rozó con la propia. Correspondió el beso, subiendo sus manos por la espalda húmeda, profundizando ese pequeño encuentro. Fue Dégel quien se alejó por su cuenta, vistiendo un semblante de satisfacción.

—Lo sabía —dijo en cuanto cerraba la manilla y le pasaba por un lado—. Parece ser, que esa _atracción_ hacía mí, es la misma, que yo siento por ti… curioso, ¿no?

Sonrió nuevamente, y desapareció por la puerta dejando en impactado a cierto caballero.»

**.**

**.**

**.**

**M**anigoldo había terminado de salir del baño, para cuando escuchó un estruendo azotar el cielo. Caminó hasta la ventana observando como una manta gris colgaba del cielo, no tuvo que predecir demasiado para cuándo del techo del templo se escuchó un suave graznido contra la lámina de cemento. Los árboles empezaron a silbar ante la brisa que los arañaba y un frío escalofriante le trepó por la espalda. Suspiró resignado. Estaba lloviendo.

Se dispuso a subir hasta la cámara del Patriarca, suponiendo que ya los santos de plata le debían estar esperando. Ese fue su pensamiento para cuando un rayo le atravesó los sentidos, sintiendo diferentes cosmos en la entrada de su templo. Salió sin muchos ánimos, a pesar de tener cmás energía gracias al gran combustible que le había preparado la sacerdotisa.

—Viejo —mencionó sin cambio en su voz, para cuando le vio a su maestro en la salida de su templo; siendo escoltado por tres santos de plata—. Ya voy saliendo, no tenías que venir a asegurarte de ello —le dijo sin ápice de amabilidad, haciendo que le mirara severamente. Cosa que el santo ignoró al ver a la tripulación de plata más atrás—. Ustedes, vamos saliendo. Esta lluvia no nos detendrá, me imagino que aquí nadie es de azúcar, ¿no? —se dio vuelta para ir escalinatas abajo, cuando una voz gruesa y bien entonada de le detuvo.

—Manigoldo. —Después de oír su nombre, se detuvo sin girar su rostro, llevándose las manos a la cintura, esperando la continuación de las órdenes que recibiría. No creía que su maestro después de reprenderle en la forma en la que lo había hecho, vendría amablemente para despedirle—. Estos caballeros, no irán contigo.

—¿Iré solo? —se atrevió a pregunta, finalmente, mirándole sobre el hombro—. Muy bien, mejor. Prefiero hacer esta misión por mí cuenta, sin tener que proteger a estos críos y al cofre que buscaré.

—No, Manigoldo —negó el Patriarca, pronunciando claramente y con lentitud todas las letras de su nombre. Dando a demostrar, que debía guardarse antes que le atestara un golpe frente a los santos de menor rango—. Ellos, de hecho, ya se iban. —Observó a los santos a su espalda que, pacientemente esperaban la siguiente orden—. Pueden retirarse, espero que disfruten estos días de descanso.

—Gracias por su consideración —dijeron en unísono en una pequeña reverencia, emprendiendo su ruta y, con otra inclinación de sus cabezas, se despidieron del protector del templo.

—Hasta luego, gran caballero de Cáncer —se despidió uno de los santos, desapareciendo por la entrada del templo.

Una vez a solas, el santo miró a su maestro sin revelar una expresión amigable.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya puedo irme? —Alzó una ceja, después de darse cuenta que su viejo no hablaría. Más bien parecía, tener hambre y le comía con la mirada—. Mientras más pronto termine esta misión, más rápido iré a la otra.

—Cálmate, muchacho —fue lo primero que respondió con quietud, sólo porque sabía, que lo exasperaría más—. No vas a salir con esta lluvia, ¿estás loco?

Soltó un bufido, casi riéndosele en las narices.

—No soy de azúcar. Y quisiera terminar cuanto antes —habló con el ritmo carente de emoción de un metrónomo.

—Primero debes empezarla —Sonrió caminando lentamente hasta él—. Arrimarás cuando escampe. No dejaré que tomes un barco en las condiciones en la que se encuentra el clima.

Manigoldo se atragantó una risa seca, y sus ojos chispearon peligrosamente.

—¿Y ahora me vienes con eso?

—Oh, parece que alguien está molesto por su castigo —divagó con un tono suave, ignorando con petulancia las provocaciones de su estudiante—. Cuando fue ése alguien, quien ideó todo ese escape.

— ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Yo?! —Elevó la voz hasta ser un incrédulo rugido—. ¡Es obvio que lo estoy! ¡Te burlas de mí!

—Yo no me burlo de ti, Manigoldo —Los labios le tironearon, al parecer ocultando su risa contenida—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Ignoró esa pregunta, que carecía de una respuesta que no le conllevara patéticos recuerdos.

—Nada, viejo —respondió vacilante—. ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algo más que decir? —Se dio vuelta para ir a su habitación. Si tenía que esperar a que la lluvia mermara; lo primero que haría, sería sin duda, dormir.

—No irás solo —dijo en un suspiro—. Irás con Albafica.

Ese nombre le hizo detenerse, el Patriarca le dirigió la vista curioso. Sin inmutarse, el santo joven apretó los dientes, y asintió con la cabeza adentrándose al templo.

«Esto lo más cruel que me has hecho, vejestorio. Como si no fuera suficiente que tenga que ir al infierno de mi ciudad natal», pensó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

« **P**ara cuando Kardia salió del baño, casi sin fuerzas en las piernas por esa confesión que le llevó a preguntarse "¿Dégel le correspondía?", la cruda realidad le cayó de lleno como un balde de agua fría cuando recordó que Dégel estaba bajo los malditos efectos del alcohol, es decir, ¡Borracho! No podía creerle, aunque bien que decían, que los borrachos y los niños siempre decían la verdad, llevándolo a una gran encrucijada, ¿será que…?

Meneó la cabeza ante esa absurda suposición, en dado caso que fuera cierto, estando en sus cabales Dégel nunca lo admitiría.

—¿En qué piensas, Kardia? —esa pregunta le sacó del pozo de los patéticos pensamientos.

—Nada. —contestó con una puntualidad mordaz.

Se recostó en el marco del baño, esperando los acontecimientos siguientes. Dégel tenía una toalla atada al torso, y con otra, parecía secarse el cabello que se le había humedecido gracias al repentino beso en la ducha. Siempre le había impresionado, la gracilidad con la que su cabello le caía por la espalda. Su forma, su lisura, su espesor, ese singular color. Y no es que, el de él no lo fuera, porque Manigoldo poseía la misma tonalidad, hasta quizás un poco más fuerte… pero la tonalidad de Dégel, era más, ¿única? Antes de darse cuenta, ya su mano se había encaminado en busca de ese verde. Sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos que rozaban el cuello francés, viajando por el largo camino que guiaban hasta las caderas.

—¿Kardia?

—Me gusta tu cabello, Dégel —dijo sin pensarlo, sin detenerse; después de todo, él también estaba _algo_ ebrio—. Me gusta mucho. —susurró casi rozándole los labios a su compañero, que parecía haberse quedado estático al ver cómo le acariciaba la larga cabellera—. Cuando mueras, te lo cortaré y me lo quedaré, ¿puedo?

—¿Qué cosa…? —La reacción fue una contorsión del rostro con las cejas curveadas, inesperadamente graciosa. Donde sonrió después que Dégel, quien se había recompuesto de la sorpresa—. Supongo… ya que no lo utilizaría.

—¿Me lo prometes? —aventuró, sonriendo elocuentemente—. Es como la herencia que me dejarías.

—¿Qué te quedarás con mi cabello cuando muera? —repitió en un tono bastante incrédulo, sin que éste llevara a la molestia arriada—. Seguro, dejar como herencia mi cabello… es algo, tan común; que sólo se te ocurriría a ti. —finalizó sonriendo con sencillez, dejando por un momento, su actitud chocante contra ese caballero.

Kardia rió por debajo, y fue él mismo quien se acercó para besarle, antes que unos toques en la puerta, les hicieran separarse al momento.

—¡Kardia! —parecía la voz de Calvera—. ¡Tengo esta ropa seca, para que Dégel se quite la húmeda!

Soltando un sonido de afirmación, Kardia salió casi disparado a la puerta. No es que le molestara tener en poca ropa a ese santo, pero no sabía hasta cuando, su autocontrol estaría ejerciendo de sus dotes.

Abrió la puerta, revelando a la dotada mujer, con ropas dobladas en sus manos. Dos camisas de botones con sus respectivos pantalones de seda.

—Tómala —Le tendió las ropas con amabilidad—. Eran de mis hermanos, quizás le quede un poco grande...

—Está bien. —interrumpió impaciente—. Gracias, supongo.

La mujer asintió y se dirigió a la otra recámara, donde se podían escuchar las voces de los residentes. Sonrió ante la imagen que le traspasó por la cabeza.

«Eh, tú también la pasas mal, maldito cangrejo… —pensó con una sonrisa—. Y nosotros que sólo queríamos disfrutar»

Cerró la puerta, girando en redondo para tenderle las ropas a su compañero. Que ya se encontraba acostado en la cama cubriendo sus ojos con su propio brazo.

—Dégel, ponte esta ropa —dijo, acercándose con cuidado.

—Kardia… —siseó rechazando la camisa con un gesto—. Tengo calor…

—¡¿Cómo vas a tener calor?! —le espetó intentado ignorar la fina piel descubierta—. ¡Eres el santo de Acuario! ¡O sea, calor es lo que menos sientes!

—Tengo calor, Kardia —Descubrió sus ojos con un nuevo brillo de molestia—. Así que, vas a acercarte y me ayudarás a refrescarme.

—¡¿Ah?! —Alzó las cejas ante la sorpresa masiva. Intentó carraspear y mantener un poco la calma, para luego añadir—: Déjate de boberías y, ponte esta maldita ropa.

Dégel lo ignoró ladeando la cabeza, observando sobre una mesa cerca de su cama; una jarra aparentemente llena de agua. Su mirada podría significar algo, pero debido a su flequillo, su compañero no podía verla con mayor exactitud. Y se mantuvo así hasta que el caballero de Acuario extendió su mano y ardió su cosmos, haciendo que su compañero se alarmara.

—¿Qué carajos pretendes? —preguntó intentando descifrar las acciones. La jarra se congeló al momento junto con su contenido.

«Oh, ¿por qué no lo pensé antes? Idiota, Kardia», pensó con hastiado.

La mano de Dégel se abrió suavemente y una gélida brisa le puso la piel de gallina. Kardia parpadeó ya que en el siguiente acto, su compañero cerró el puño con fuerza haciendo estallar la jarra en pequeños fragmentos de hielo, que fue acompañada por una escarcha gélida que se esparció como resultado.

—Trae esos hielos —ordenó.

—Ponte la ropa, y lo haré —refutó cruzándose de brazos.

Pareciéndole válida y coherente la petición, tomó sólo la camisa sin rechistar. Se la pasó por los brazos y abrochó los dos últimos botones, mientras Kardia recogía con una mueca los trozos de hielo y los dejaba sobre un cuenco. Para cuando regresó junto a su compañero, remarcó la amplitud de las sus cejas alzadas.

—¿Qué harás con ellos? —dijo sentándose a su lado. Dégel ya se había quitado la toalla, al darse cuenta que la camisa era lo suficientemente grande para hacerle reclinarse a esa idea.

Observó dubitativo el cuenco con los hielos, para luego elevar las comisuras en un arco. Agarró por la muñeca de Kardia para introducir la mano de éste dentro del cuenco.

—¡Hijo de...! —insultó al sentir las inducciones del frío penetrarle la epidermis.

En tanto al santo de Acuario, éste, sólo mantuvo una ligera sonrisa. Haciéndole arrugar el entrecejo a su compañero quien reconoció en su interior esa sensación de querer perforarle con la aguja escarlata.

Sin embargo, esa sensación desapareció cuando su mano entumecida, fue llevada honorariamente al cuello del francés que tenía en frente. Su mano se deslizó por el cuello, haciendo que Dégel dejara salir el aire de sus pulmones, cuando esa sensación de alivio le recorrió las venas como la sangre. Kardia se encontró estupefacto ante la escena.

Su mano se encontró bajando por el hombro de Dégel y, allí se estacionó. Le volvió a sumergir la mano en el cuenco como si se tratara de una esponja, para pasársela por el rostro removiendo unos cuantos cabellos y descender por el pecho descubierto.

—¿Esta es tu forma de refrescarte? —le dijo con tono cáustico.

Dégel afiló la mirada.

—¿Entonces quieres hacerlo a tu manera?

—¿A mi manera? —repitió curveando las cejas confundido.

—Muy bien, será a tu forma —afirmó, alzando una ceja con cierta malicia, con el cabello desparramado sobre el hombro.

—¡¿De qué mierdas hablas?!

La respuesta que esperaba a base de letras, fue hecha a base de hechos. Kardia era mejor aprendiz por experiencia propia, que en líneas de advertencia en la que Dégel se deleitaba.

Eran opuestos en todos los sentidos y, quizás era eso, el soporte de su amistad. Convirtiendo a ese escorpiano en un nuevo libro que deseaba leer. En ese momento, recordó cuando Kardia le había dicho algo, que había remarcado con mayúsculas en su mente:

—_¿De qué sirve enamorarse de alguien igual a ti? —le había dicho con el rostro sobre su escritorio, después de que le había comentado que el amor se basaba en tener cosas común—. Para eso me enamoro de mí mismo. Me vería todo los días en el espejo y diría "¿estás de acuerdo con esto?", y mi propia voz respondería "¡Sí, claro!" —Enarcó las cejas con acritud —, eso sería aburrido, señor don tranquilidad —Esa oración final le hizo despegar la vista del libro y otorgársela a él. Éste al sentir el peso de la mirada subió el rostro y le señaló con la uña mortífera—. Yo quiero a alguien que me lleve la contraria, que me diga «no, eso no es así» que me haga enojarme porque su punto es diferente al mío —había sonreído antes de proseguir—, y al final, me haga ver que las diferencias de nuestros pensamientos y develar que, son la mejor flecha para enamorarse._

Después de eso, no había dejado de pensar en esas palabras. Y en cómo, habían influido en gran parte de sus pensamientos.

—_Ah,una pareja dispareja —había respondido finalmente, con una sutil sonrisa—. Podrías acabar muy mal, sí sólo buscas imperfecciones, Kardia. Podría ser efímero._

—_Nada eterno en esta vida, Dégel —respondió él—. Si me ama, aprenderá a amar lo que yo amo, o al menos, a tolerarlo —le dio una última mirada con una sonrisa amplia—. Dicen que nadie es perfecto, hasta que te enamoras de él —finalizó dejando caer sus brazos sobre el escritorio y descansar su rostro sobre ellos—. Eso es algo… que hasta que yo, sé._

—¿Soy perfecto para ti, Kardia? —Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera atraparlas.

Kardia se puso rígido ante esa pregunta repentina y para su mala suerte, el ojo de águila de su compañero pareció notar sorpresa, por el movimiento brusco de sus hombros. Dejó de observarle directamente, pensando con poco crédito, en cómo había sido tan ciego.

—¿Cómo podría ser perfecto alguien tan antipático, desesperante, abrumador, obstinado…? —Dejó una coma extenderse con una torcedura de labios—. La antítesis de diversión, y mucho más —Dégel le observó pensativo, con una ligera mirada y, apenas una sonrisa—. Eres tan imperfectamente perfecto.

Después de decir ese honorifico, se mordió la lengua. ¿Qué diablos acababa de decir? Quizás fueron palabras sencillas, pero revelaron más de lo que quería. Cómo un hilillo de su yo personal que se había escapado de las grietas de su armadura que cubría sus emociones. Antes de desacreditar sus palabras con algún comentario sarcástico, su mano (que ya ni las sentía, por cierto) fue llevada hasta el muslo del Acuario, haciendo que el Escorpio abriera los ojos desmesuradamente.

Sintió como Dégel se acercó más a él y, con su otra mano empujó el cuenco al suelo convirtiendo a esa taza de mayólica, en repartidas piezas. A punto de reñirle ese comportamiento, la cabeza de Kardia se vio aterrizando sobre la almohada y, cuando abrió los ojos, lo tenía sobre su pelvis.

—Kardia —Se aproximó pausadamente, paseando su propia mano por los muslos que no eran precisamente los suyos, subiendo lentamente hasta la cadera—. Haz lo que quieras.

Una increíble sorpresa neutralizó sus sentidos y creyendo que tenía la capacidad para replicar, los labios de Dégel estaban sobre los suyos. Su cuerpo instintivamente se arqueó hacia arriba deseando encontrar su boca con la de él.

Le rozó la mejilla con la nariz, alejándose un poco para rozarle más. Bajó por el mentón y el cuello, produciéndole al Acuario pequeños escalofríos de atónito placer por todo su cuerpo.

Añadiendo el frescor que propiciaba la mano de Kardia que seguía en su recorrido por todo su cuerpo, donde podía sentir las fracciones suaves y armoniosas; el delicado hueso de la cadera, la selecta espalda, hombros anchos, tan suaves que parecían satén.

—Dégel no puedo acostarme contigo, estando tú en esas condiciones —dijo en un suspiro. No podía, simplemente, no podía romper esa taza de porcelana. Quizás cuando tenías a alguien a quien proteger, aprendías a que, _amar es aprender a no destruir_.

—¿Desaprovecharás esta oportunidad? —preguntó frunciendo el rostro—. Después de engañarnos, embriagarnos, ¿esto no era lo que querías? —Le jaló por la bufanda y le alzó el rostro para estrellar sus labios con los suyos—. Ven, Kardia

—¡Por supuesto que no! —espetó alejándose con brusquedad. Sin imponer demasiado esfuerzo para alejarlo de su pelvis—. Sé que, me defines como la peor clase de basura, pero que te quede claro… ¡Que nunca abusaría de ti, porque yo…!

Dégel sonrió acertando en sus predicciones, ensayo y error... ¿Quién diría que tuvo éxito al primer intento? Kardia pareció notarlo, y volvió a morderse la lengua. Fue su compañero quien juntó su frente con la de él, cubriéndole los labios con el índice.

—No lo digas —siseó—. No en el estado, en el que ambos nos encontramos.

—Dégel…

—Porque, yo también, Kardia —finalizó dejando un pequeño beso en la frente—. Pero, no lo digas hoy. Dímelo, cuando yo pueda escucharlo. »

**.**

**.**

**D**espués de tener una aprobación entre tantos besos y respiraciones forzadas, finalmente Kardia se adentró en el cuerpo de Dégel. Había jugado tanto tiempo bajo las reglas de ese hombre, que ya era su turno de ser él quien marcara el ritmo.

Era su hora de brillar ante el frío, y lo haría con todos los honores al ser: "El gran Kardia de Escorpio". Dégel intentó callar un gemido con el dorso de la mano, para cuando sintió la introducción forzosa en su cuerpo. Absorbiendo poco a poco el calor del Escorpio cuando se quejó de lo estrecho que era, que parecía como si su entrada quisiera dejarle estéril. Con lo poco que le entendió al tener que soportar las corrientes de dolor y placer, le dedicó a penas una mirada severa, para que supiera que si le había escuchado.

Fue asfixiante como sus entrañas se abrieron por la intromisión, siendo extremadamente doloroso. Pero, pronto, una dulzura que provenía de un lugar el cual desconocía se llenó entre sus caderas. ¿Era el amor de Kardia…? Subió ambas manos y le acarició la línea de la espalda, mientras éste deslizaba sus manos de sus muslos hasta sus rodillas, manteniendo el ritmo sosegado para que lograra acostumbrarse a las inyecciones de dolor. Que después de ser atormentadoras, causaron un abanico de sensaciones nuevas para él.

Le acarició los omóplatos, contó las costillas, acarició el cabello azulejo que le caía por la espalda. Sentía como el miembro de Kardia seguía en su vaivén, para en un segundo más allá, una estocada bastante certera le hizo arquear la espalda ante esa nueva vibración que palpitó en su interior. Fue tan repentino el estremecimiento, que tuvo como resultado una increíble y placentera evocación, que le hizo gemir un poco más fuerte.

Su voz se empezó a ahogar en su garganta cuando el ritmo subió los niveles casi a zancadas, siendo más audaz al llenarle. Oleadas de diferentes sensaciones contradictorias le invadieron, dolor y placer, suavidad y ardor, frío y calor.

Kardia le acarició las hebras verdosas, alzándole un poco el cuerpo para una posición más cómoda. Su mano le descansó en el hombro cuando sintió la sangre fluyendo a través de su cuerpo con el placer acompañándole, mientras las embestidas mantenían su curso.

Respiró entrecortadamente, donde gradualmente, las estocadas se intensificaron anunciando el final, que se hacía próximo al escuchar su nombre en los labios ajenos. Sintió las uñas de éste perforar su piel, y nuevas sensaciones se entremezclaron, unas más fuertes que otras.

Después de asimilar como el placer se unía y desunía en forma de trenzas con el dolor, sus dientes se acercaron peligrosamente al cuello de Kardia, donde la vena del corazón latía provocativamente. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello, hincando sus caninos en el punto que había marcado. Se escuchó un pequeño quejido, para luego ser reemplazado con una risa beatífica.

—Así se hace…, Dégel —musitó en su oído—. Muérdeme. Muéstrame lo salvaje que puedes llegar a ser. —Sonrió, penetrándole con más fuerza—. Muéstrame, esa bestia que duerme en el hielo.

Sintiendo como si esas palabras fueran provocaciones, poco convencionales, lo que contribuyó a una sensación grata para cuando las uñas del Acuario trazaron líneas discontinuas en la espalda de su compañero. Éste rió eufóricamente, y aumentó la velocidad de las estocadas, regresándolo al colchón con fuerza. Una nueva lucha se estaba llevando a cabo entre ellos, haciendo que el frío ascendiera y descendiera en cuanto se besaban con más ferocidad. Mordiéndose, lamiéndose, rasguñándose y, saborear posteriormente la sangre que se escapaba. Sentía como ese santo regido por la constelación del escorpión seguía sumergiéndose, creando un nuevo sitio para él. Sólo para su nueva habitad.

Una secuencia de pequeños sonidos empezaron a rociar el oído de Kardia, cuando sentía como el interior de Dégel empezaba a contraerse. El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando empezó a enloquecerle, le tomó las caderas para cerrar el último nivel de excitación.

—Kardia… —ahogó Dégel en su garganta, su cuerpo ya no lograba contener cada sensación, espasmos, vibraciones, y toda esa línea de emociones apilándose en un sólo punto.

Arqueó la espalda cuando sintió toda su alteración sensitiva irse con todo contra la puerta de salida, encaminándose finalmente al orgasmo pronunciado, que después de la aglomeración, todo estalló en el interior de ambos. Estrellas negras brillaron en la visión de Dégel dejándose vencer en los brazos del hombre que estaba bajo su cuidado. Cayendo ante él, siendo vencido por él.

Su cabeza cayó en la colcha, exhausto. Sus cabellos verdosos estaban adheridos a sus sienes; su cuerpo que mayormente estaba cubierto por una capa de aire frío, esa vez estaba cubierta por el éxtasis del sudor. Kardia se encontraba en el mismo estado, jadeante, sudoroso, soltando sus caderas y sacando su miembro de su interior. Esparciendo aquel líquido viscoso que había sido tragado por sus entrañas, que parecían degustarse del sabor de esa nueva esencia que se ligaba a su cuerpo.

Sonriendo, el Escorpio se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo sudoroso. El pulso cardíaco al cabo de minutos —más de los esperados— empezó a descender, siendo seguido por el ritmo respiratorio que parecía no estar muy de acuerdo en seguir esa carrera. Sus cuerpos se fueron relajando cada vez más y, en ese entonces el cerebro de Dégel trató de distinguir entre el sueño y la realidad.

—Esta situación… es extraña —logró decir cuando sus palabras lograron afinarse, mientras tenía el aliento sofocante de su compañero ambientándole el cuello—. ¿Ahora, qué?

—Creo que deberías bajar la temperatura un poco —alegó cansado—. Ya tengo calor y tu temperatura se adaptó a la mía —añadió retomando su tono cínico, donde después de sentir un jalón de cabello por parte de Dégel y reírse por ello, prosiguió—: Y si quieres un elogio por esto, pues, eres como me imaginé. Una bestia reservada.

La usual calma de Dégel que había regresado después de hacer _eso,_ le dijo _au revoir_ con esas arrogantes palabras.

—No digas esas cosas —Cubrió sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, mientras aún luchaba por recuperar el suave ritmo de sus pulmones, que parecía no darle mucha tregua—. Ya tuve suficiente por dos días.

—¿Lo lamentas?

Dégel se dio su tiempo para responder. No quería responder por instinto, quería responder como era él con todo lo relacionado a su entorno; leyéndolo, estudiándolo, volviéndolo a leer, un último estudio (nunca está de más prevenir), experimentos y, finalmente, la conclusión.

—¿Se puede lamentar algo que, siendo insensato, fue hermoso? —retribuyó—. Pero entiende que esto es nuevo para mí —Se descubrió los ojos finalmente, apoyándose de sus codos para sentir una nueva oleada de dolor—. Y mi dolor de espalda está regresando.

Miró de cerca los ojos de Kardia, cautivándolo al segundo siguiente. Una risa algo discordante se escuchó, y éste se acercó para besarle. Su aliento suave y cálido contra su piel. Siguiendo esa línea de acción y reacción, se acercó más y le dejó un beso en los labios. Kardia comenzó a respirar más fuerte, emocionado (tal y como era él: un niño con juguete nuevo) le acarició los hombros, los brazos, los costados, toda piel con la que se topaban sus manos.

—Sentirás algo peor, cuando te levantes —añadió lascivo—. Yo siendo tú, duraría unas horas más en cama.

Entrecerrando los ojos, intentando no reírse, el Acuariano sabía lo que venía después, claro que lo sabía, no era tan inculto para ignorar los resultados de una _desfloración._

—Dímelo, Kardia —suspiró sobre sus labios, evadiendo un tema para ir en busca de uno más importante—. Quiero oírlo.

Él pareció sorprendido y, parpadeó un par de veces más antes de que su boca se cerrara en una sonrisa.

—Eres perfecto, Dégel —dijo finalmente.

Una acompasada respiración, y en una fracción de segundo que fue casi doloroso, cargado de desesperación y ansia casi descontrolada... Se acercó nuevamente saboreando el frío de esos labios, la suavidad de ellos y la frescura de ese aliento que ya estaba recuperando su respectiva aura.

Y entonces se relajó, con una fuerza de contención que Dégel pudo notar por todo el cuerpo, el roce de labio sobre labio, el juego de lenguas y dientes, cambio de dolor a placer en un santiamén. Todo era demasiado errante, incoherente, contradictorio, pero aun así… no era de mal gusto. Pensó Dégel. Quizás, con el tiempo, hasta podría acostumbrarse a esa mezcla de «extremo a extremo» Quizás…, hasta podía llegar a amarla. En cómo puedes doblar una hoja para que sus extremos se toquen, era lo más divertido.

—Imperfectamente perfecto —corrigió.

**C**ontinuará.

* * *

_**N**otas finales_: Para los que se sorprendieron con el "modo de pensar" de Kardia, respecto al amor. Obviamente es mi invención, pero naturalmente, Kardia tiene una manera de pensar bastante profunda que incluso sorprende a Dégel en casos repetidos como se ve en el manga o en su gaiden. Así que si tiene un gran discurso para la vida, para el "gusto amoroso" también debe tenerlo. Y bueno, nuestro Dégel siempre pensativo, estudiando, observando, analizando y después accionando.

_**P**róximo capítulo:_ «Proceso» de reconciliación de Albafica y Manigoldo que, como bien saben, es mi amada otp y obviamente después le siguen mi Dégel y Kardia. Creo que según mi idea claro, serán dos cap más para su reconciliación, inicio, y bueno… el final que todos desean.

_**A**gradecimientos: _A la señorita Ale-chan, que me ha acosado estos días porque quería la actualización rápido. Gracias lindura, espero que te haya gustado ^^ Y a todos los comentarios que me han dejado compartiendo su opinión. Gracias.

_**A**nuncios:_ Creo que para el siguiente capítulo (que tardará un poco más) subiré unos cuantos oneshot que tengo incompletos. (Alba x Mani, Milo x Camus, &amp; Kardia x Dégel) ya todos tienen gran avance, sólo debo dedicarle unos minutos para finalizarlos. Eso no significa que el siguiente cap tardará una eternidad, pero la extensión de esté cap (8.312k+ palabras) deben dejarles satisfechos por el momento.

Sin más, hasta la próxima actualización.


	4. Cicatrices & Recuerdos

_**N**otas:_ Se recomienda leer "¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?", para entender parte del final del fic. Un capítulo que lo no dejé como Dégel y Kardia, en "dividir" el peque-lemon. Este cap no es en su parte humorístico, es romantirístico (¿?) En este caso no lo hice, así que el capítulo será… *redoble de tambores*…

_**N**úmero de palabras:_ 11.630k+ palabras.

_**A**dvertencia_: Bueno, acá tendremos sólo a Mani y Alba… y es que son mi otp y con tantas imágenes que vi de Mani siendo tan romántico, que acá está.

* * *

**Noche de tragos.**

Capítulo 4.

_Cicatrices &amp; Recuerdos._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y**a bien entrada la tarde, el sol aún provocaba onduladas estrías de calor en las calles, y las rasgaduras de color opaco en el cielo, anunciaban que la noche se hacía próxima. La orden de espera había sido levantada una vez que, la lluvia cesó su ritmo dejando como vestigio una pequeña nubosidad bailando al son de una refrescante brisa.

Manigoldo había logrado dormir una hora, siendo despertado por Adele con las "grandes noticias", de que había escampado. Él le había dicho que le avisara en cuanto la lluvia mermara, y bien que lo hizo. Se desperezó escuchando sus huesos crujir ante el movimiento de sus articulaciones y soltó una maldición al sentir una punzada de dolor en toda la espalda. Una pequeña cortesía de haber dormido en una silla.

—Señor Manigoldo… —Se escuchó esa pequeña voz tras la puerta—. Le preparé un té, tal cual no le gusta, para que beba un poco antes de irse.

"Tal cual no le gusta", subrayó el santo. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba riendo con la chica ante esa oración. Se levantó de su cama, ya con la armadura puesta y salió de su habitación.

Albafica se encontró bajando los escalones a su ritmo de siempre, lento y pasible. Tenía puesta su armadura, y se dirigía al templo de Cáncer para partir a su misión. Una vez que divisó el pórtico del templo, sintió la evocación de un sentimiento tan usual en su mente, tan invisible en su rostro. Tenía los nervios repiqueteándole como campanillas al viento, al pensar en cómo se disculparía.

Subió los tres escalones para adentrarse finalmente, deteniéndose a medio andar cuando escuchó unas risitas cerca. Manigoldo estaba con una pequeña doncella, ambos, mirándose y riéndose. Esa escena le hizo alzar una ceja, no era la primera vez que veía hacerle ojitos a éste con una chica, pero… ¿coquetear con una sacerdotisa? ¿Qué tan bajo podría caer?

La niña tenía en sus manos una rosa, y sus mejillas estaban coloradas mientras el santo hablaba.

¿Desde cuándo Manigoldo era tan amable con sus sacerdotisas? El simple pensamiento le molestó, haciéndole dejar a un lado las disculpas.

Un minuto, eso eran… ¿celos?

«Eso es totalmente absurdo», refutó en su propia mente.

Carraspeó para hacer denotar su presencia, y efectivamente así fue. Ambos residentes dirigieron su atención a él. Una se sonrojó al verle, y el otro hizo una mueca.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —le preguntó con un tono de voz, que le atravesó el pecho.

—Supongo —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien —Se enderezó con lentitud, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Bueno, Adele, ya sabes lo que te dije. Piénsalo.

La chica encorvó los hombros y asintió penosamente, despidiéndose con una reverencia de ambos. Albafica sintió un puntapié en el hígado.

—Vamos, entonces. —se dirigió ahora a él. Empezó a caminar dándole la espalda, y seguir su camino. Le siguió taciturno, dejando salir un pequeño suspiro lo suficientemente corto, para que no fuera escuchado.

Sería una misión difícil.

Caminaron hasta el muelle sin dirigirse la palabra, ni siquiera sus miradas habían coincidido, en algún punto de todo su trayecto. Abordaron el barco, teniendo como siempre, el mensaje de buenos deseos en su viaje. Uno de los reclutas a bordo, les dijo que el tiempo estimado para llegar a Italia, serían sesenta y cinco horas; por lo cual habían preparado una habitación con dos camas para ambos. Ya que no disponían de un barco con más comodidades que ofrecer.

Manigoldo sintió como su estómago se envolvía. En una época esa noticia le habría alegrado pero en ese momento, sentía como si los dioses se burlaran de él. Chasqueó la lengua y caminó junto al recluta diciendo al aire:

—Parece que alguien tendrá que compartir espacio con éste arrastrado.

Albafica desvió la vista.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D**égel había despertado después de esa revelación de sentimientos, que se había desbordado hace minutos o quizás horas atrás. Abrió los ojos con cuidado, temiendo que si lo hacía bruscamente, un dolor que no hubiese contado hiciera su aparición. Sentía el cansancio completo latirle en la vena del cerebro, y girando su cabeza notó como Kardia dormía junto a él, encerrado en el inmóvil letargo del agotamiento. Él también lo estaba, lo cual lo incentivó a dejarse caer de nuevo en la almohada unos segundos, antes de obligarse a levantar. Su compañero se removió entre las sábanas, atrayéndolo con sus brazos, recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

—No levantes, todavía es temprano...

Dégel esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, cerrando los ojos, abrazando de la misma forma ese cuerpo cálido.

—Nunca ha sido temprano. —Puede que sus deberes como guardián de la onceava casa, se postergarían un rato más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D**espués de ambos coincidir en la tregua de "tú no existes para mí, hasta que yo lo considere", Manigoldo no le dirigió la palabra en las pocas horas que llevaban en el mar.

Sabía que la distancia entre Italia y Grecia eran casi dos días en el mar y, si Poseidón estaba de tu lado; un día como mínimo. Lo cual sería casi una tortura para ambos, considerando que era incómodo mantenerse cerca.

Ya en el primer día, no hablaron entre ellos más de lo que era estrictamente necesario. Intercambiaron palabras de como atravesarían los archipiélagos, donde Manigoldo mencionó que conocía ese país como la palma de su mano y, que si quería confiar en la _bendita palabrita_ que le había dicho, "arrastrado", todo estaría bajo control. La actitud del santo, sólo alimentó el remordimiento del guardián de la doceava casa. Cada vez que intentó en modo discreto, mencionarle una palabra sin que hubiera terceros, sus respuestas eran precisas y sin ninguna extensión a un cambio de tema.

Inclusive se llegó al punto en donde a Albafica le molestó esa actitud, aunque bien justificada que estaba. Por lo cual, sólo terminó accediendo a los caprichos del italiano. Sólo tenía un día, y ya estaba deseando echarse por la borda y que el mar le llevase consigo. Nunca admitiría que le estaba echando de menos, que le consideraba la única persona que era capaz de desarmarle con sus acciones, antes que él pudiera tan siquiera impedirlas. Sin él, estaban regresando las voces de sus propios pensamientos.

Ya la noche había arropado el cielo, cubriéndolo de las incontables estrellas. Estuvo a solas en la proa del barco con una rosa en su mano, donde estuvo observándola un rato. Su mente parecía torturarle con pequeños recuerdos del pasado, como si en cada pétalo hubiera un pasaje con ese caballero. Oyó murmullos incómodos sobre su belleza nata y, prefirió ignorarlos antes de perder los nervios, que bien alterados que los tenía. A su vez que intentaba calmarse, un pasaje cobró vida en su mente.

"Tómate el té"

"¡Esa mierda sabe horrible!"

"Actúas como un niño, Manigoldo."

Aún con su rostro impasible, imperceptiblemente sintió como una sonrisa se curveó en sus labios. Una pequeña ráfaga de aire le hizo danzar los cabellos, acariciando su piel, llevándose consigo la punzada de dolor que había sentido un segundo después.

"Te mentí, Alba… "

La brisa seguía ondeándole los cabellos, y cuando una más fuerte vino con ella, dejó ir la rosa lentamente. Después de todo no era venenosa ni nada, sólo era… una rosa.

"Me gusta… Deja a relucir tu nacionalidad."

Recordó el verdadero nombre de su compañero, pero nunca lo había llamado por él. Regresó a su habitación cuando se percató que ya era muy tarde, y el viento que sentía, era el frío anunciándole que podía resfriarse si seguía afuera. La mayoría de los reclutas dormían, unos repartidos por la cubierta del barco, caídos de al parecer de una borrachera. Cerró los ojos con tranquilidad, era un escenario divertido en cierto aspecto.

Entró a la habitación que se le había asignado, abriendo la puerta con sumo cuidado. La habitación era casi un cubículo estrecho, lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera una mesa para dos personas, dos camas individuales y, otra mesita más pequeña entre las camas que tenía un cuenco de vidrio con flores marchitas y, a su lado, una pequeña lámpara de gas. En un rincón descansaban las pandoras box, y sin saber los motivos, sus labios ampararon un delicado suspiro.

Manigoldo parecía haberse quedado dormido en la mesa, sobre unos planos que daba la impreso que había estudiado. Tenía la cara sobre el mapa y sus brazos estaban a lo largo. Albafica se acercó silenciosamente, echándole un vistazo a los pergaminos.

Era un mapa de Italia. Donde el objetivo a donde se dirigían estaba remarcado en un círculo rojo, el extremo de la isla europea de Sicilia. También se mostraban sus archipiélagos y las islas que lo conformaban; Eolias a nordeste, Egadas al oeste, Pelagie al suroeste, Pantelleria al sur y Ustica al noroeste. El Patriarca le puso al día con todo lo respecto a esa zona y sus conformidades. Sabía que se trataba de una de las islas principales y, la mayor del mar Mediterráneo.

Su vista recayó en el rostro durmiente de su compañero, el cuál parecía que no se iba a levantar a menos que le remolcaran. Y era claro que él _no_ era un voluntario para esa tarea. Fue hacia una de las camas individuales tomando una de las sábanas para desdoblarla y dejarla descansar sobre los hombros de Manigoldo. Así, al menos no pescaría un resfriado, cuando él podía evitarlo. Le apagó la lámpara y, se acercó a la ventana cerrando puertas para así evitar el frío penetrante de ella. Soltó un largo suspiro y se dispuso a ir a la cama el también.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**a mañana llegó casi sin avisar, no supo en qué momento se había rendido al cansancio, ni mucho menos cuanto había dormido. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, encontrando la pequeña estancia bañada de una opaca luz. La ventana estaba cómodamente abierta, mostrando un sol reluciente alzándose sobre el mar. Un aroma se le filtró a las fosas nasales, haciéndole ladear la cabeza en dirección a la fuente de ese agradable olor. Encontrando junto a su cama, una pequeña bandeja de comida conformada por una taza de café, un par de cruasanes y unas cuantas galletas a su alrededor.

Se incorporó con ayuda de sus brazos, escrutando el recinto y al no obtener rastro de su compañero más que su propio cosmos fantasmal, se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la almohada como si el cansancio le fuera aplastado. Le dolían los tobillos y, pese a que antes de partir a su misión había podido comer sin vomitar, se sentía miseramente débil. Quizás esa comida no le iba a recargar las energías al ciento por uno, pero se conformaba al menos, con un cincuenta.

Se levantó de la cama, arreglando su propia ropa y algo de aquí y allá de su cabello. Aunque técnicamente poco le importaba. Tomó la taza de café junto con los cruasanes, las galletas sólo las miró; no le provocaron mucho, a pesar de que cabía la posibilidad que necesitara algo de azúcar en la sangre. Se fue a la mesa para dos personas, donde se sentó a ojear los mapas y los expedientes de la misión.

Tomó las primeras hojas leyendo su contenido. Al parecer en el estrecho de Silicia, Agrigento, un sin números de mujeres habían desaparecido de sus casas sin dejar rastro. Dos semanas después, el mismo número incontable de hombres presentó la misma equivalencia en desapariciones. Muchos creyeron que habían sido raptados, pero secuencialmente, enviaban cartas de que estaban bien. Pero nunca se confirmó si estaban vivos o no, ya que una misma carta, podría haberla escrito cualquiera.

Varios testigos informaron que las letras eran las mismas, siendo lo más redundante, es que en todos los casos; se alegaba que estaban pasando el mejor episodio de sus vidas. Albafica revisó los expedientes de las mujeres leyendo sus datos: solteras, viudas y, algunas eran fantasmas para muchos. En los hombres se presentó la misma coincidencia, algunos inclusive estaban casados.

Entre todo el papeleo, se encontró el sobre que le había entregado el Patriarca antes de salir a la misión. Tomó el abrecartas y abrió el sobre con cuidado. Bebió un poco de café, animándose a seguir despierto. Dos hojas de color crema salieron del sobre, una con el sello oficial del Patriarca a la hora de entrar a los dominios del país, haciéndose pasar por simples turistas, causándole cierta intriga a leer eso, considerando que ya habían estado en Venecia y nada de eso había sido necesario.

La otra, hablaba sobre la pérdida de un cofre a mediados del siglo XV, donde su contenido se desconoció hasta que para el siglo XVI volvió a aparecer revelando que en su interior; albergaba los resentimientos de una misma deidad. Afrodita.

Siendo partícipe de la historia mitológica como la diosa del amor y la belleza, su historia recuenta que ella se casó con Hefestos cuando en su interior albergaba sentimientos por Ares. Manteniendo su amor en secreto, en diferentes encuentros pasionales a lo largo de la historia. Hasta que fue descubierta y atrapada junto con Ares en una red mágica, exhibida ante todos los dioses.

"El castigo para los infieles, es la exhibición de su traición"

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una cabellera alborotada la atravesó. Le dedicó la vista un momento, antes de volver a la hoja que tenía en frente.

—Buenos días. —dijo por cortesía, aunque sabía que no iba a ser respondida o iba sscuchar algo como: "Qué tienen de buenos", típico de ese hombre.

—Buenos días. —sorpresivamente le respondió, caminando hasta él sentándose en la segunda silla—. Veo que lees los expedientes.

—Sí —afirmó dejando a la taza sobre la mesa—. Estaba pensando en la historia del cofre que tenemos que recuperar.

Se escuchó un sonido gutural, y varias de las hojas que tenía sobre la mesa fueron cogidas.

—Lo que concluí anoche, después de atragantarme de tanto drama —empezó hablando el santo de Cáncer—. Es que esa tipa era demasiado zorra.

Albafica levantó la vista de los pápeles.

—No es que sea una mentira, pero, ¿tienes una conclusión ya en especial?

Manigoldo alzó la cara con una mirada impávida. Se cruzó de piernas, descansando una de sus manos en el respaldar de la silla y, en la otra tenía una de las hojas de los expedientes.

—La tipa se acostaba con diferentes dioses, pero si una mortal se acostaba con Ares, la maldecía —reveló con una seriedad poco común. Su sequedad aún era visible, pero su conversación había avanzado bastante.

—Eso estaba leyendo. Sí lo que su historia cuenta —Apiló las hojas en la mesa, casi leyéndolas al mismo tiempo para concluir—: Es que el cofre mantenga una porción de la voluntad de la diosa en probar a las mujeres y hombres, en los deseos de su carne o la fidelidad de su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo puede tener eso, si ella misma era infiel? —comentó, dejando la hoja sobre la mesa y poner los codos sobre ella—. ¿Venganza?

Albafica encorvó los hombros.

—No te sabría decir.

—Bueno, aún no se sabe con exactitud que puede hacer o que contiene. A pesar que las pistas que nos arrojan parecen indicar ese camino.

Recargándose en la silla, Albafica lucía una extenuación pálida y tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Su compañero pareció notarlo, y sólo se reservó las palabras.

—Tienes razón y no coincide con las desapariciones… —manifestó, deslizando una de las hojas sobre la mesa, deteniéndola frente a su compañero para que la viera—. La mayoría de las desapariciones son solteras o viudas. Y si son solteras o viudas, ¿a quién le serán infieles?

Manigoldo hizo un leve movimiento con las cejas y tomó la hoja.

—Mierda. Que enredo con esa vieja y su relación con el cofre.

El dolor de cabeza antes sereno, empezó a martillarle en la cabeza a Albafica, donde sostuvo unos minutos su sien cerrando sus ojos, intentando relajar los hombros.

—Nuestra prioridad ahora —retomó con suavidad—, es ver qué relación guardan las desapariciones con el cofre. —destacó—. Según ésta hoja, dice que la mayoría los han visto entrar a una mansión —Le pasó otra hoja, y cuando éste la tomó, se miraron a los ojos unos instantes. Como si Manigoldo le preguntara "¿Estás bien?", pero no dijo nada ni tampoco le quitó la vista de encima. Fue Albafica quien volvió a la labor que tenía en frente, sintiendo un ápice de intranquilidad.

Curveando una sonrisa a Manigoldo le pareció ver un pequeño rubor en esas mejillas. Su piel era tan blanca, que cualquier cambio en ella, era notable a simple vista. Volvió la vista a la carta conformándose con eso y la leyó:

"_Una extraña mansión ha aparecido inexplicablemente al sur de Silicia, Agrigento. Llamando la atención de todos los que vivíamos alrededor, por la excentricidad de la misma. Hemos visto entrar y salir a las mujeres que dicen estar desaparecidas, pero el modo en que vestían, no era precisamente un llamado de "secuestro". Nadie puede acercarse a la mansión a menos que seas invitado, lo que nos cohíbe proporcionar más información."_

—Hay que entrar a esa mansión —fue lo que dijo con total convicción—. Debemos averiguar qué traman esos tipos. —Volvió a sonreír, haciendo que Albafica le dedicara la vista—. Aunque yo creí que salvaría "mujeres en peligro".

—Y hombres también —completó con los ojos cerrados, bebiendo el último sorbo del café—. No sé si fuiste tú, pero quiero agradecer el gesto del pequeño desayuno.

Manigoldo se levantó y se encaminó a la salida de la recámara. Su actitud esa mañana era menos agresiva hacia él, y eso le extrañó un poco considerando como le trató el día anterior.

—Si aceptas una invitación de éste…

—Lo dices y vas a terminar envenenado toda la tarde —cortó malhumorado—. Bien que he intentado hablar contigo sobre ese tema.

A respuesta, después de calmar su desmesurada sorpresa, soltó una risilla.

—Amenazas, ¿volvemos a la rutina? —Se dio vuelta, su tono era tan burlón y molesto como siempre—. Entonces, no tendrás alternativa en aceptarme una invitación a comer esta tarde. —No le dejó responder, saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

Albafica cruzó sus brazos en la mesa y dejó caer su cabeza allí.

«Ese hombre tiene un humor cambiante… bastante sorprendente… », pensó. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, aunque no sabía por qué. Pese a que sus preocupaciones seguían ahí, en aquel momento, sintió como si volara sobre ellas.

Se mantuvo todo el día en la habitación asignada, mientras que Manigoldo se mantuvo fuera, molestando/jugueteando/bromeando con los otros reclutas. Una de ellos le había llevado el almuerzo, que constaba de un simple tazón de sopa. La cena no la quiso recibir, por tener una pequeña sensación de arcadas y prefirió dejarla a un lado. Sin contar el hecho que el bamboleo del barco, sólo le hacía sentir peor.

Los haces de luna que se filtraban por las grietas de la madera, anunciaban que la noche ya había caído sobre ellos; con la luna resplandeciendo en la oscuridad, ocupando con sus demás constelaciones todo el ancho cielo.

Se recostó en una de las camas individuales, quitándose las botas junto con la casaca, dejándola a una esquina de su cama. Su soledad siempre sería su esencia y nadie se la cuestionaba debido a su sangre. Exceptuando a algunos santos de rango Oro, que sólo eran dolores de cabeza.

Se quedó dormido, quien sabe cuánto tiempo para cuando escuchó las bisagras de la puerta chillar, siendo el timbre de aviso de que alguien estaba entrando. No abrió los ojos, al reconocer ese cosmos. Fingió estar dormido para cuando las pisadas se sintieron cercanas. Los resortes de la otra cama aullaron cuando Manigoldo se sentó en ella, quitándose sólo las botas. Su casaca larga seguía abandonada en el respaldar de la silla desde el primer día, considerando que no era necesaria mientras iban en el mar.

Para cuando iba a apagar la lámpara siendo la única fuente de luz en ese pequeño cuchitril, se detuvo. Percatándose del rostro durmiente de su compañero. Los pequeños contraste de luz perfilaban sus facciones, delineándola una a una; como si enmarcaran cada gota de belleza que se le mofaba en el rostro.

Su mano se extendió un poco, casi sin poder evitarlo para removerle con sutileza uno de los flequillos que le caían graciosamente en la cara. Dejando, inconscientemente, una caricia al descenso.

—Incluso durmiendo, sigues siendo una figura digna de mirar —manifestó, cuidando su volumen de voz, pero que Albafica escuchó perfectamente—. A pesar de lo cabreado que estaba contigo… cuando desperté y estaba abrigado con la sábana de mi cama, no pude evitar sorprenderme. Supe que habías sido tú, porque ese aroma tan agradable que le dejaste, me hizo caer muerto en el sueño —Le dejó otro imperceptible roce en el pómulo, haciendo que el otro caballero sintiera diferentes emociones tranquilizantes y entrecruzadas dentro de sí—. Pensé que sería un infierno tenerte en esta misión, pero… —Se acercó, sigiloso, regalando un pequeño beso en la mejilla—, contigo, desgraciadamente, nunca nada será un infierno.

Se levantó regresando a su cama, resbalándose entre las sábanas limpias y almidonadas. Se acostó con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y, hundiéndose en el sueño.

Al otro lado de la cama, Albafica sentía el corazón golpear con una fuerza descomunal su pecho. Se llevó la mano hasta el pecho intentando tranquilizarlo pero sólo sintió los fuertes latidos bajo su palma.

« ¿Qué es esto…? »

Abrió los ojos lentamente, percatándose que Manigoldo parecía haber cedido ante el sueño. No pudo evitar sentir un pequeño alivio y, después de salir de su pozo de lamentos, él también le siguió.

« Ambos tenemos actitudes extrañas », pensó.

En tanto al italiano, una vez que sus ojos habían cedido ante la penumbra; primero oscuridad, luego sombras; sombras que fueron transformándose en siluetas y, esas siluetas en voces. Se vio arrastrado al pasaje de los sueños, donde una voz que creía haber olvidado; ensordeció sus oídos, una vez más haciéndole visita cada vez que intentaba dormir.

"Vaya, gran botín, Manigoldo. Haz comprado la vida de la mitad de estos mocosos. No todas… cabe mencionar.", podía oír esa voz autoritaria y sin atisbo de paciencia, una vez más…

Un grito le taladró los oídos, como si se lo hubiesen arrancado y desgarrado sin piedad. Un rocío de sangre le salpicó la cara, y otro niño de menor edad que él, había muerto. Miles de voces ahogaron su mente, miles de escenas cobraron vida, como si hubiese sido un recuerdo del mismo hoy y no del ayer.

"¡Auxilio!"

"¿Por qué no pude protegerlo?"

"Manigoldo"

"¡Manigoldo, sálvame por favor!"

"¡Piedad!"

"¿Qué es esto…?"

"Mata, mocoso. O yo te mataré a ti."

"Manigoldo"

"Basta..."

"Esta noche te toca castigo, la piedad es de los débiles"

"Mani..."

"Arrivederci"

—¡Basta! —gritó, despertándose al momento.

Sintió su propio pecho sacudirse ante su respiración forzosa, el sudor se desplazaba como gotas de lluvia por sus sienes y por su pecho. La camisa se le había pegado a la piel y le resultó cada vez más difícil ordenar sus propias ideas. El agotamiento le estaba difuminando el contorno de todo lo que había en la habitación, incluyendo el de la persona que le traía de vuelta.

—Manigoldo —escuchó a su derecha, donde el desenfoque se fue calibrando hasta reconocer esa persona.

—¿Albafica? —musitó con esfuerzo, sintiendo la garganta terriblemente seca.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con suavidad.

—¿Y a ti eso que te importa? —gruñó incorporándose, percatándose que Albafica estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él. Habían hecho una tregua en la mañana, siendo al parecer, olvidada en la noche. Pero Albafica respondió con seriedad.

—Lo suficiente como para despertarme y ver cómo estabas —repuso con un tono de voz tan cortante como el que había recibido—. ¿Estás bien?

—Me duele la cabeza —confesó y, al ver en el rostro de su compañero, añadió—: No te equivoques, no creas que tu insignificante veneno puede hacerme algo.

Albafica suspiró, cansado de esa actitud.

—Parecías tener una pesadilla —mencionó con voz invariable—. ¿Te sientes bien? —repitió en un tono más serio, observándole jadear con insistencia—, ¿deseas agua?

—No. —jadeó, y pese a su lamentable imagen, prosiguió—: Sólo quédate donde estás.

La culpa le invadió al percatarse que estaba pagando su cólera con su compañero. Realmente no quería nada, sólo quería tenerle a un lado, por muy peleados que estuvieran. Necesitaba su fuerza, por muy distante que la tuviera.

—¿Qué? —pareció sorprendido con esa escueta respuesta.

—Quieres ayudarme, ¿no? —anticipó, atravesándole con la mirada antes de cubrirla con su brazo—. Si quieres hacerlo como dices, entonces sólo quédate donde estás. No te estoy pidiendo gran cosa. Te recuerdo que no me he envenenado sólo por hablar.

Albafica le miró con recelo, y terminó sentándose en la orilla de la cama, después de batallar contras las advertencias que le arrancaban convicción a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Manigoldo —lo llamó después de un silencio. Donde la respiración rota de su compañero le empezó a preocupar, al reparar las venas prensadas del cuello y el rostro que parecía brillar a causa del sudor—. Sabes, necesito disculparme contigo. Por mi actitud la última vez y las palabras que te dije... No debí...

—Es suficiente —demandó el canceriano—, no digas más. —Se descubrió los ojos, y finalmente, le dedicó una sonrisa, al ver el rostro sorpresivo que había obtenido—. Mi maestro me amenazó antes de venir, haciéndome prometer que olvidaría todo lo que dijiste, si al menos, escuchara una disculpa de tu parte. Ya que lo que te hice es en parte, algo mayor —Dejó salir una pequeña risa—. Y si, el viejo me hizo contarle todo, con pelos y piojos.

Albafica cerró los ojos, ese lenguaje… Dioses.

—No tienes que perdonarme porque te obliguen, Manigoldo —aseveró con tono cansino y monótono.

—Lástima, ya lo hice. Así que, es suficiente. —Cerró los ojos ignorándole—. No quiero oír palabras como: "Tú no eres un arrastrado". Me enfermarías con esa absurda lástima.

Manteniendo los ojos abiertos, algo sorprendido, Albafica se calmó encorvando tenuemente las comisuras.

—De hecho, no te iba a decir eso.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo pensabas disculparte? —Levantó una ceja con ironía—. Heriste mis sentimientos, sino lo sabías.

—Pensaba decirte que alguien con el conocimiento y, reconocimiento de su propio físico, junto con sus habilidades. Siendo tan altruista como eres…, jamás podría ser un arrastrado.

Manigoldo le miró, consternado y a su vez, sonriente.

—En verdad discúlpame, Manigoldo.

—Ya te dije que está aceptada, hombre, no me hagas repetirlo —protestó con una sonrisa dentífrica. La presencia de Albafica le estaba calmando, y realmente quería hacerlo. Después de su maestro, ese caballero estaba logrando alejar el frío de las pesadillas con su presencia…

Se miraron unos segundos, antes de que se escucharan unos toques en la puerta. Albafica ladeó la cabeza en dirección a ella.

—No abras —impidió, deteniéndole por la manga de la camisa—. Estamos hablando, no quiero que nos interrumpan y, no estoy de humor para recibir a alguien que no seas tú.

Su compañero se levantó de la cama y le dedicó una serena mirada.

—Debo abrir, les pedí que me trajeran algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Algo que odias —reveló, ocultando algo equitativamente amigable en el fondo de su iris. Yendo hasta la puerta del recinto, con sus pasos dejando una sinfonía agrietada sobre la madera bajo sus pies.

—Odio muchas cosas.

—Por lo que he visto, ésta la encabeza —respondió, ya abriendo la puerta.

Pareció intercambiar palabras con el recluta que estaba en frente, fueron rápidas y cortas. Manigoldo sintiéndose demasiado exhausto como para ladear tan siquiera la cabeza, no logró alcanzar a ver que le entregaban. Nunca creyó sentirse tan cansado en toda su vida. Los párpados parecían convertirse en láminas de plomo, pero temía cerrarlos y toparse con la guillotina detrás.

Albafica regresó con paso sosegado con una bandeja en su mano, el simple olor dulce le hizo arrugar la nariz al reconocer ese inconfundible olor.

—No me digas… —predijo con cierto fastidio.

Su compañero le sonrió ladinamente y volvió a sentarse en el pequeño borde de la cama.

—Me dijiste una vez que te lo beberías, si yo te lo hacía —le recordó, sirviendo cómodamente el mayor enemigo del caballero de Cáncer.

—¿Lo hiciste tú…? —preguntó abriendo sutilmente los ojos, descansando su propia mano en su vientre después de amoratar la pared de los almidones y descansar allí su espalda. La mención de ese recuerdo le conjuró la visión a un pasado no tan distante, pero si nostálgico. Tomando en cuenta, en como su relación colgaba de un hilo.

Asintiendo con suavidad, Albafica dejó la taza humeante sobre la mesa. Pareció darse cuenta unos instantes, de la existencia del cuenco y sus flores marchitas; siendo absorbido por la sequedad de aquellos pétalos sin vidas. Levantó la palma cerca del tazón, elevando un poco su cosmos; Manigoldo observaba su línea de acciones circunspecto, manteniéndose a la raya con total atención. Se sorprendió un poco más, al ver como los pétalos mancillados por la cruel ironía de la naturaleza; de como la belleza era efímera, tomaban nuevamente color. Levantándose sobre su tallo, hasta que el marchito ramo de rosas pasó a ser, un hermoso adorno florar blanquecino.

—Linda acción —emitió un tanto burlón, pero detrás de esa pared de burla en una de las grietas estaba el enternecimiento.

No tuvo respuesta verbal por parte de su compañero. Quien después de que su mente regresara de quién sabe dónde, le tendió la taza del maravilloso _té._

—Toma, bébetelo. Te hará sentir un poco mejor.

Manigoldo lo tomó con desgano, y el suave olor, le relajó todas las articulaciones que no sabía que tenía alteradas.

«¡Cálmense, maldita sea! »

—¿De qué es? —le preguntó observando el contenido de la taza, teniendo una algarabía en su interior—. ¿Manzanilla?

—Pruébalo y sabrás —susurró sonriéndole—. Vamos, bebe un poco —Incitó empujándole la taza a los labios.

El caballero tomó una gigantesca bocanada de aire, y se bebió todo el contenido a cuenta gotas. Estuvieron en silencio, hasta que la última gota de ese té, se perdió en su garganta. Manigoldo suspiró, sintiendo el vapor reconfortarle las extremidades despejando las nubes de confusión que cubría su mente.

—Primer té que me agrada —señaló recuperando su sonrisa, dejando la tacita vacía a un lado—. ¿De qué es?

—Es un secreto —contestó desde su lugar al otro lado de la cama— Me alegra que te haya gustado.

—Acá es donde debo agradecerte, ¿no?

—No. —respondió cerrando los ojos algo petulante—. Porque la verdad es otra —reveló escrutándole el rostro—. Yo les dije a las reclutas que quería algo de té y les indiqué como lo quería. Así que, técnicamente no lo hice yo. Pero sabía que no te lo beberías, a menos de que fuera así.

Manigoldo empezó a reír.

—Algo me decía que me engañabas.

Su compañero le sonrió mirando sus manos en un movimiento de su cabeza, donde se percató de una pequeña línea blanca que se trazaba en la muñeca de Manigoldo y, se perdía hasta que la tela de la camisa la cubría.

"¿Cómo te la hiciste?", escuchó su propia voz en su mente. Percatándose que no era una pregunta que acababa de hacerse, sino una que ya había hecho en el pasado.

"Hace mucho tiempo, no es nada", pareció responder otra voz. Quiso volver a recordar, pero esas voces parecieron ser tomadas por el mutismo del olvido. Resultándole evidente que eran sus memorias difusas de aquella noche.

Su mano se movió por sí sola, encaminándose a la línea dibujada en la piel bronceada.

—¿Cómo te la hiciste? —preguntó, rozándola con cuidado. El caballero miró como esos suaves dedos rozaban su marca, pareciéndole sorprendente el hecho que Albafica le tocara por cuenta propia. Le sonrió elocuentemente.

—Me hiciste la misma pregunta, cuando la viste en el bar de Calvera.

Albafica se cohibió al ver esa torcedura de labios tan jovial, alejando sus manos y, dejó descansarlas en su regazo.

—Supongo que espero una segunda respuesta —comentó sin cambio en su voz—. Porque, como sabrás, no recuerdo nada.

Manigoldo dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones, reclinando su cabeza en las almohadas, cerrando sus ojos con malestar. La llegada del silencio le advirtió al santo de Piscis, que su pregunta quedaría vagando en el aire sin ser cogida. Suspiró.

"No hagamos esto, Albafica. No quiero que me mires con lástima", una vez más la respuesta a su pregunta; siendo respondida a medias. Como si se tratara de una especie de déjà vu.

"Quiero saber."

"Hay cosas que no puedo contarte, es algo privado. Lo siento. "

Entendiendo el mensaje, Albafica finalmente hiló una cosa con la otra. Era el pasado de Manigoldo que le hacía visita cada noche; era su pasado quien le clavaba las garras en las entrañas arrancándoselas sin escrúpulos.

Algo que le había enseñado ese mismo santo, cabía resaltar; era que los pesares eran más ligeros, cuando eran llevados con otra persona. Quizás no debía mostrar tanto interés, pero ese impertinente era su compañero de armas, su compañero. Aquel que se había burlado de su soledad y se había mofado al ahuyentarla con tantas visitas a la casa doce después de su primera misión.

Ni toda la culpabilidad del mundo, le sería suficiente para mermar ese deseo de ayudarle. Se levantó de la cama, haciendo chillar a los resortes que se quejaron por despertarle.

—Manigoldo… —llamó con parsimonia, y no habló hasta que éste le miró—. Si… si te muestro mis cicatrices, ¿me enseñarías las tuyas?

Manigoldo parpadeó, como si creyese que su mente le hubiese jugado una mala broma, creyendo casi imposible, lo que acaba de escuchar. Permanecieron en silencio, hasta que el caballero de Cáncer pareció recomponerse de la sorpresa.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Si te enseño mis marcas, ¿podrías mostrarme las tuyas? —repitió después de expulsar el tintineo de su propia mente gritándole amonestaciones. A pesar de sentirse extraño, en su contraparte, sintió una especie de paz, que empezó a reinar en ese rincón navegante sobre el ancho mar.

—Supongo que si… —admitió—. Aunque no creo que tu cuerpo esté marcado, Alba —Alzó una ceja, incorporándose de la cama.

Albafica cerró pesadamente los ojos. Empezó a desabotonarse la casaca con lentitud, apresando a su compañero en la anonadación; contemplando con total disciplina como poco a poco las prendas de ropas caían al otro extremo de la cama. Desde el pañuelo que rodeaba su cuello, hasta la abertura de cada botón revelando ese inmaculado pecho.

« No estás haciendo nada malo, sólo vas a enseñar », se decía el caballero doce.

La camisa se le deslizó por los hombros, cayendo a su espalda sobre la cama. Ya no había vuelta atrás, si quería saber el pasado de Manigoldo, era propio que él también enseñara físicamente el de él.

—Verifícalo.

La petrificación de Manigoldo le causó un poco de gracia, y despegando sus pies de la madera, se obligó a acercarse hacia él. Quien tenía un aspecto lamentable, y sólo salió de ese potente letargo cuando Albafica estuvo en frente.

—¿Lo harás, o me hiciste desvestir para nada?

—¡No! —tartamudeó, ni siquiera supo cómo logró responder. Las palabras siguientes se desviaron cuando pasaron por la garganta, cuando intentó nuevamente hablar. Su compañero se percató obviamente de su balbuceo mudo. Y le sonrió finamente, sarcástico.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—. ¿Pensaste que yo no tenía mis cicatrices?

Lo contempló en silencio y negó súbitamente con la cabeza.

—Déjame comprobarlo...

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro frente a él, y se mantuvo quieto, esperando que las manos de Manigoldo se levantaran, y al hacerlo, rozaron sus muñecas con un tacto armonioso, haciéndole temblar un poco. Incluso ambos podían compartir, la clara certeza que invadían un terreno resbaladizo y quebradizo. Pero ninguno retrocedió.

—Disculpa mis manos errantes y detenlas cuando quieras —fue lo que dijo empezando a rozar con un absoluto escurrimiento esa nívea piel. Imaginarse que hubiera marca en ellas, le sonaba algo imposible, inconcebible, imperdonable. Aunque sabía de sobra que a Albafica poco le importaba eso, y si creía como fue su entrenamiento, debía tener tantas como él.

Le miró largamente el brazo derecho, encontrando pequeños puntos continuos en todo su trayecto. Eran casi invisibles, pero con una cercanía extrema y la luz de una fuente confiable, se podía percatar que estaban ahí.

—Las rosas —reveló a la pregunta muda, observando también sus propias marcas—. En mi entrenamiento, me corté más de una vez. Cuando aprendía tan siquiera a tomarlas —Dejó una pequeña coma expandirse, y prosiguió—: Cómo estaba en proceso de aprendizaje, el veneno me dejaba este tipo marcas. Y como desde el día que nací, fui tolerante al veneno, ninguna me mató.

—Parecen como picaduras de avispas —soltó como un comentario que sólo diría en su mente o un comentario con intención de vaciar alguna paciencia. Cosa que no quería hacer en ese momento, y al ser consciente de ello, le miró al momento—. No quise decir…

Albafica le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tienes razón —Tomó todo su cabello y se lo echó al hombro—. Presta más atención a éstas.

Se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda, exponiéndola; los altos omóplatos, la bien definida línea de la médula espinal, los músculos estrictamente divididos en sus lugares, pero sin total convicción de que estuvieran ahí. Su piel siendo pálida como el nácar de las almejas del mar, y al igual que ellas, parecía brillar.

—Ahí, hay una historia que contar —Le miró sobre su hombro con una mirada que su compañero no supo descifrar.

—Igual, son hermosas —comentó palpando esos omóplatos, creando otra corriente de escalofríos que circularon por toda la red sensitiva del santo de Piscis.

—Hermosas —repitió bajando la cabeza con desgano—, ¿eso crees?

—Sí —apuntó con una sonrisa curveada—. Mi maestro me dijo, en un intento de meter conocimiento a mi cabeza que, todas las marcas en nuestros cuerpos, eran interminables cuentos que yacían en nuestra piel.

Las líneas de las comisuras de Albafica se profundizaron.

—Sí, es cierto. —asintió quedamente—. Ésa… es la marca de mi abandono.

Manigoldo tuvo la sorpresa en su rostro. Se detuvo a ver con más lentitud esa espalda y no pudo evitar parpadear, al reparar todas las cicatrices que habían. Era líneas plateadas, pequeñas, algunas con más tamaño, otra más delgadas, casi como si fueran las mismas gotas de lluvia quienes le marcaron la piel.

Sus brazos envolvieron el torso del pisciano, pegándole la mejilla detrás de la cabeza. Se mantuvieron unos minutos así, casi en perpetua penumbra sino fuera por la pequeña lámpara de gas, ahogados en un eco espectral. Fue Albafica quien lo ahuyentó.

—Hace veintiún años —empezó dedicándose a observar el techo de leño, como si fuese la pantalla de su propio pasado—, fui encontrado por mi maestro Lugonis, en un jardín de rosas demoníacas. Fui recogido por él, al percatarse que había sobrevivido al olor de las rosas y sus pinchaduras. Y de allí, inició mi adiestramiento como santo de Piscis. —Volvió a bajar la cabeza, sonriendo con melancolía—. Quizás mi madre quiso darme una muerte lenta y dolorosa… Para hacerme pagar el precio de mi existencia.

—Bien idiota que fue al dejarte —respondió con rectitud en sus palabras, donde Albafica pudo reparar una asomadita del acento italiano—. E ilusa al creer que alguien destinado a alcanzar las estrellas, moriría en un campo de rosas.

Su compañero no respondió, subiendo las manos rozando las de Manigoldo en el proceso. Su piel se erizó, notó la ardiente presión de las lágrimas tras los párpados, intentando abrir paso en ellos. Pero fue el italiano quien le rodeó el cuello, abrazándole con fuerza.

—Nunca pienses que tu existencia es un error, Albafica —Sin poder evitarlo, se dejó envolver sin poner resistencia alguna—. De lo contrario, no estarías acá.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. —dijo con voz suave. Rompió lentamente el abrazo para poder darse vuelta y encararlo—. Es tu turno.

Manigoldo no contuvo la risilla tan intrínseca de su solapa esencia, llevando su mano hasta la mejilla de su compañero y la rozó suavemente con la punta de los dedos.

«Tu piel es tan agradable… », pensó, mientras sentía esa suavidad bajo sus yemas. Aquella prohibida piel que, le estaba permitiendo tocar.

Albafica cerró los ojos degustándose un poco, en ese pequeño placer de poder ser tocado sin hacer daño; sin tener que ver morir alguien frente a él. Sentía las advertencias latentes, insistentes en el oído, mudas y molestas. Necesitaba relajarse, su cuerpo se estaba tensando y sabía que Manigoldo podía sentir su rigidez.

—No voy a morir por tocarte, Albafica —Y como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, le besó la mejilla. Le gustaba que mantuvieran la misma estatura, ninguno de los dos debía hacer demasiado esfuerzo para que sus miradas se encontraran al margen.

Le gustaba como le miraba, como le tocaba, se acercó con recelo pero lo hizo. Dejando reposar su cabeza en el hombro de él, tapándose los ojos con la camisa sudada que le cubría.

—Muéstrame, Manigoldo —pidió con voz sumamente baja, casi logrando mezclarse con el aspirar de sus propias respiraciones.

Él le apartó de su hombro con cuidado, descendiendo sus manos del rostro hasta los hombros. Se alejó un poco más, y ambos lograron detener el tiempo entre ellos. Finalmente Manigoldo le sonrió, accediendo a su petición. Pero antes que iniciara, Albafica se dio vuelta, y tomó su propia camisa pasándosela por los brazos. No quería que alguien pensara que le estaba incitando o algo, así que prefirió ponérsela. Abotonándosela hasta donde los dedos le permitieron, para cuando sus manos fueron tomadas.

—Ayúdame a quitarme la mía —le dijo—. No creas que es para burlarme o algo. Mis manos ahora, están sufriendo un maldito tembleque. Y creo que me será imposible quitármela.

Una pequeña sonrisa se rasgó en los labios del santo de Piscis, se acercó a él, empezando a desabrochar cada botón. Podía escuchar su pulso aminorando el paso; con ese silencio tan inquietante que, le permitía escuchar más allá, la difusión de una distante lluvia.

—Por Athena, Manigoldo —exclamó, al verle el largo trayecto que empezaba a mostrarse; desde el final del tórax hasta la pelvis—. ¿Cómo… te hiciste eso?

Era una línea de al menos, tres centímetros de grosor. Parecía dividirle el cuerpo en dos, como si fuese una especie de pieza armable. Terminó por abrir la camisa y la desplazó por los hombros de él, sin dejar de mirar la cicatriz.

—No fui yo —confesó mirando su propia marca, siendo re-dibujaba por las yemas de Albafica, que no podía creer lo que su visión le mostraba—. Fue un maldito hijo de puta.

—¿Qué? —Sus manos estaban sobre el pecho descubierto de su compañero. Alzó la vista, pidiendo una explicación—. ¿Cómo te la hicieron?

—Con un cuchillo casero —respondió—. Tenía que robar una casa hogareña a las afueras del pueblo. La estuve espiando para no tener que hacer daño, al buscar un botín para pagar la cuenta del día y, cuando fui no estaba precisamente sola. No los maté y por ello, me castigaron.

Albafica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Escuchando todos los desastres humanos, en una sola historia de tres líneas.

—¿Cómo es que hacías eso… ?

Él volvió a mirarle antes de responder.

« Esa mirada de nuevo… », remarcó Albafica. Una mirada que mostraba tanto resentimiento, apilado en pequeñas páginas.

—Si quieres que te cuente esa historia, creo que deberíamos sentarnos —Sonrió a su manera—. Y servirnos algo de té, me gustó y tengo sed.

Tomaron lugar en la cama del italiano, sentándose en ella. Albafica le sugirió que se recostara un poco, y le contara desde esa posición. Para que descansara mientras revivían las memorias de su pasado.

—No tendrás una oposición de mi parte en este momento —le dijo con complacencia, y más cuando no quería discutirle, volviendo a disfrazar su pesar detrás de una sonrisa burlona. Llevando la recién taza servida a sus labios y, por un instante, ambos se dieron cuenta que una la nueva corriente de confianza empezaba a circular entre ellos—. Te la acortaré, porque no quiero profundizar mucho.

Su compañero asintió.

»Tenía menos de catorce años, cuando cometí mi primer robo en las calles de Italia. Aquella lucha de supervivencia que vivía cada día, después de la cruda realidad a la que me habían sometido. Mi madre enfermó gravemente, y mi padre nunca lo conocí. No tenía muchas opciones, si quería que mi madre lograra mantener su estadía en el hospital.

»Me tocó buscar medios para conseguir dinero para ambos, ocultando mi identidad de todos. Hasta el punto, que llegué a olvidar mi propio nombre. Sin embargo, para un niño de catorce años los trabajos se reducían a uno; un bandido de las calles. En uno de mis robos, que fue uno de los más severos que tuve, llegué al hospital con el dinero para pagar la medicación de mi madre. Recibiendo la gran noticia que había muerto. Me resultó algo imposible a asimilar esa noticia, ya que había perdido la única gota de humanidad que me quedaba.

Albafica le escuchó en silencio, con la mirada pérdida en el té que formaba remolinos gracias a la cuchara que lo revolvía. Como si la infancia de éste se reflejara en el néctar, y era tan dolorosa como lo había sido la suya.

»La calle me adoptó donde vivía luchando por comida, luchando por cuidarme de otros, luchando por sobrevivir simplemente. Luchando todo el tiempo. Me hice amigo de otros huérfanos como yo y, en un robo fuimos atrapados por una banda mucho mayor.

»Nos sedujeron con sus lujos, pero su meta era convertirnos simplemente en herramientas. No podías negarte, y si lo hacías, debías pagarlo con creces.

—¿Pagarlo? —intervino Albafica, mirándole.

—Con tu sangre —dijo con voz de acero, con una especie de dolor que era como una tormenta. Le dirigió a una mirada aguda; donde el pisciano se preguntó si su cara enrojecida y de aspecto febril, era sólo las faldas de la manifestación de un pasado oscuro—. Ellos debían ver el color de tu sangre salir de tu cuerpo. A veces te dejaban desangrarte, otras, sólo lo hacían para torturarte. Y de allí aprendí, que hay cosas peores que la muerte.

Manigoldo buscó tomar algo, siendo lo más próximo la mano de su compañero; quien después de vacilar, la acogió entre las de él con cuidado.

—Pudiste haber buscado ayuda —le dijo apretando entre sus dedos, la trémula mano de compañero.

—Era un mocoso, Albafica —suspiró cerrando los ojos—. Ni siquiera me imaginé que podía llegar a ser un santo algún día. Es más, ni siquiera pensé en que llegaría a tener más de veinte años.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, donde el italiano volvió a tomar el libro, su propio cuento, y abrió las siguientes páginas.

»Empezaron a secuestrar a todos los niños que vivían en las calles, como una especie de negocio. A unos los vendían, según sus habilidades y a los demás nos dividían en especies de grupos. Unos robaban joyas, otros dinero, a otros los prostituían a pederastas, etcétera. A mi grupo nos tocó robar, robar a diestra y siniestra, porque éramos buenos en ello. Y sin dejar espectadores.

Manigoldo soltó un largo suspiro, y se preguntó cómo es que había podido salir de eso. Realmente era un sobreviviente.

»Con el tiempo, mi fama se fue extendiendo al cabo cometía mis robos, porque no se me permitía dejar con vida. Nadie creía que un simple niño pudiera cometer semejantes atrocidades y, era por ello, que buscaban a un hombre mayor. Nos torturaban cuando nos negábamos, o el precio de los objetos no era el suficiente para pagar la cuota. Muchos de mis amigos murieron frente a mis ojos; Vi la muerte de cerca por tanto tiempo, que el temor y el odio nació en mi corazón. Luché febrilmente por salvar a los niños que aún estaban cautivos, luchamos, pero toda lucha terminó en el fracaso. Entendimos que nadie iba a venir a rescatarnos de ese infierno, que sólo éramos juguetes en sus manos, vidas insignificantes para ellos.

Tomó una pausa, y miró Albafica sonriéndole un poco.

—Me da flojera divagar en como desarrollé la idea de que nuestras vidas eran sólo basura, aunque ya sabes cómo inició. Al final, unos espectros atacaron el sótano donde nos albergaban después que cometíamos los asesinatos. No dejaron a nadie con vida, y en ese momento supe que todo había llegado a su fin.

»Más espectros aparecieron, donde corrí, corrí, una vez más, velando por mi vida. En mi persecución resbalé y caí a una especie de cueva, perdiendo el conocimiento. Para cuando volví en sí, ya no me perseguían, debieron pensar que había muerto.

Soltó una risita seca, bajando la cabeza y mirándose las manos.

—Y eso deseé, para cuando mis ojos distinguieron cuerpos inertes frente a mí. Reconocí algunos, y allí fue la primera vez, que vi sus almas vagar como luciérnagas.

»Volví a mi aldea, observando cómo había sido reducida a simples escombros. Me dejé caer entre las ruinas, cansado, cansado de todo, cansado de vivir. Ansiando que la muerte viniera por mí también.

—Y luego, como soplo de esperanza, apareció el viejo quien tuvo lástima de mí. —concluyó alzando una vez más la vista—. Ya lo siguiente lo debes suponer. Me enseñó que nuestras vidas por muy pequeñas que fuesen, valían, que no éramos simples basuras y blah blah blah. Fin.

Le miró recuperando su sonrisa, algo tétrica la historia y bastante resumida a su a modo. Su compañero aún asimilaba la historia, por muy recortada que hubiese sido, seguía siendo dolorosa.

—Siendo tan sólo un niño… —Sintió su corazón encogerse—. Manigoldo…

—Alba-chan, no es nada —dijo con tono tranquilizador, aunque ninguno de los dos, lo estaba—. Tú también tuviste una infancia difícil.

Éste negó con la cabeza, volviéndole a mirar la cicatriz en el abdomen.

—¿Te dolió?

—Fue hace demasiado tiempo, no lo recuerdo con exactitud —contestó rascándose la cabeza—. Hace más de nueve años.

—No has respondido mi pregunta. —interrumpió en un tono acorde a la dureza de su mirada.

Como respuesta, Manigoldo se incorporó, acercándose hasta que apoyó el rostro en el hombro de Albafica. El pisciano se sorprendió de su rigidez en ese momento, porque lo más reluciente de todo, es que lo deseaba abrazarlo desde que vio la segunda cicatriz.

La mano de Manigoldo se sumergió en su larga melena celeste, pasándole los dedos entre las hebras... tan suaves y olorosas. Notando el cuerpo de su compañero, tenso, contra el de él; dudando en si alejarse o quedarse, intentando tomar una decisión que nunca se llevó a cabo. En vez de eso, se abrazaron mutuamente.

Sorprendiéndose en lo agradable que era tenerle entre sus brazos el italiano cerró los ojos, en cambio a Albafica que se estremeció bajo la sensación del aliento ávido y abrasador sobre su piel. Sólo fue un momento, y ambos podían fingir que no había pasado nada en absoluto. Que su discusión, pasó a un séptimo grado de olvido en ese momento.

—Sí. —confesó finalmente, acercándose al rostro del caballero doce—. Y mucho. Empujé más de una vez, mi vida al límite.

—Y lo sigues haciendo —añadió—. ¿Eres consiente que podrías morir si excedes más allá de mi barrera?

—Me pregunto cuántas veces me dijeron las primeras cinco palabras —respondió al borde en que sus labios se buscaron como si se estuvieran ahogando, ladeando un poco la cabeza para tocarlos con los suyos—. Y heme aquí, burlándome una vez más de ellas.

Albafica sin saber como una curva se levantó en sus comisuras, casi sobre el labio de él, sin dejar de mirarse.

La boca del italiano rozó con la suya, una, dos veces, hasta que finalmente la abrió dejándole pasar; dándole la entrada, notando el dulzor del té entremezclado con la sal del sudor. Cerraron los ojos, entregándose a un pequeño beso.

Manigoldo bajó una mano desde los hombros hasta la cintura, dejándole la otra en la mejilla, acariciándosela. Cuando culminaron, se mantuvieron a una escasa distancia, percibiendo como el olor fétido del Yomotsu, se mezclaba con su olor fragante de rosas. Sintió los labios del caballero de Cáncer rozarle la clavícula, mientras él le sentía la piel desnuda bajo sus manos.

—Te siento tan lejos —le susurró, rodeándole con los brazos, desechando el espacio entre ellos.

—Aquí estoy —dijo, sin percatarse de la gravedad de sus palabras, también abrazándole.

«Estamos marcados, tan marcados y aún así, seguimos luchando».

Se separaron una vez más, contra la luz de la lámpara de gas. Albafica podía verle, detallarle, estudiarle, lo veía dibujado, hecho de sombras y fuego; un sinuoso camino de llamas, que lo convirtió en el fénix que era ese hombre ahora.

Notó de nuevo la ardiente presión de la boca de Manigoldo en la curvatura del cuello, descendiendo, cada vez más. Un inmenso calor empezó a latirle bajo la piel, por donde las manos y los labios le tocaban. Notó cómo su corazón se unía a esa maraña de calor, latiendo entre sus bocas, como si tratara de alcanzarlo, como si palpitara por él. Sintió la mano del italiano irle hacia la espalda, donde acababa su camisa y allí se detuvo. Para cuando una pequeña lamida trazó una línea de la mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja.

De sus labios susurró el nombre verdadero de su compañero y, éste al momento se alejó de él. Mirándole, con los ojos bien abiertos. Un vínculo de silencio y luego una sonrisa.

—Me gusta cómo suena en tus labios —exhibió, volviendo a penetrarle con esos cristales amatistas; capaces de hacerle sentir como si le estuviera pasando los dedos por su piel desnuda—. ¿Podrías repetirlo de nuevo?

Albafica lo repitió de nuevo, con más lentitud, pronunciando todas las letras con total exactitud. Manigoldo sonrió, su sonrisa había vuelto. Había temido perderla pero allí estaba, una vez más, dedicada para él. Sus bocas se encaminaron en post de la otra.

Si sus besos en la noche de tragos habían sido fuego, estos, eran como el agua pura; nacientes de un lago cristalizado.

Manigoldo era tan diferente a todos los que había conocido, era irracional, impertinente, pretencioso, aquel que se daba cuenta de lo impropio de sus acciones y si le gustaba, lo seguía haciendo. Y justamente lo que hacían, era impropio, ambos sabían que no podían tocarse, ni besarse, pero aún así, lo estaban haciendo.

Era peligroso para Manigldo, correr ese riego con el contacto de su sangre era venenosa, un peligro para todos. Pero ése hombre, que había pasado por tantos peligros, que había visto el rostro de la muerte y le había sonreído, podía ignorar con petulancia lo que era él mismo; veneno y muerte. No quería simplemente apartarlo. Ni siquiera se preguntaba por qué razón se estaban besando.

Sintió la suavidad y firmeza de los labios de Manigoldo, una de las manos de él le acariciaba su cuello suavemente, guiando su boca a la suya. La otra mano sostenía su rostro, esa tez blanquecina como la nieve, rozando gentilmente con el pulgar su mejilla, prodigándole tantos cosquilleos juntos. Creía que estaba a punto de arder, su aliento como fuego y su piel siendo convertida en brasas. Ansiando hundirse en la lava.

« Fúndeme en tu fuego, fénix. »

Movió su cabeza rozándole las cicatrices de las muñecas; señal de ataduras, las acariciaba como si con ello se llevara las cadenas del pasado. Le rozó la gran cicatriz del abdomen, como si con ello intentara reconstruir su piel. Manigoldo jadeó su nombre dentro de su boca, pidiéndole que le tocara, que le marcara; que pusiera su nombre sobre todo el dolor que había pasado. Que donde mirara en su piel, viera su nombre, le viera a él, pisando el pasado de su propia desgracia. Sus brazos se alzaron, como si tuvieran voluntad propia, enganchándose alrededor de ese cuello, acercándolo. Manigoldo se aferró también a él, urgiendo sus manos bajo la camisa, también rozando las pinchaduras marcadas en su espalda.

Siguieron tocándose, sin separar sus bocas, las manos del italiano se deslizaron sobre su piel, alentándolo con toques suaves, murmurando contra sus labios que no se detuviera. Que no iba a morir por ello y, si así fuera, sería el mejor final que nunca hubiese esperado.

"_Y sin embargo, cada hombre mata lo que ama. Que todos oigan esto, unos lo hacen con una mirada torva, otros con la palabra halagadora; el cobarde lo hace con un beso, con la espada lo hace valiente"._

Decía el refrán, y en ese momento, ambos tuvieron la misma concordancia en eso; no había ningún vínculo en lo que decían y en lo que hacían. Y no les importaba, ya después medirían las consecuencias. Cada uno se mata como quiere. Cada uno mata lo que ama. Le devolvió las caricias que le transmitía el caballero de cáncer, y luego con mayor fuerza le besó una y otra vez, cada vez con mayor demanda.

Su rostro siendo sostenido entre esas ardientes manos, raspadas, resecas, pero esa sensación que nacía cuando le adulaba la piel. Era algo que no lo haría cualquier roce, cualquier piel, sólo esas. Esas y nada más.

—Eres de esas personas que son en un trago el veneno y, en el segundo el antídoto —le susurró desabrochándole la camisa.

—Y tú eres aquella que ignora las quemaduras, que pueden destruirte —le respondió rodeándole con el cuello con los brazos, cayendo sobre su cuerpo.

—Cada quién, se mata como quiere —Ensanchó una sonrisa, tirando de él, haciendo que se colocara sobre su cuerpo. Teniéndolo en esa posición, tuvo la sensación que estaba recuperando algo que le había pertenecido desde siempre.

« Quiero que me pertenezcas, Albafica —pensó. Besándole, acariciándole el cabello, pasando las manos por su cuerpo, siendo tan suave como se lo imaginó; que sería el más profundo de sus sueños, como si tuviera entre sus manos un manjar de plumas—. Pero eres libre como los pétalos que te rodean»

Tengan en cuenta sus palabras y recuerden éstas:

"Esto, está prohibido"

A sabiendas de eso, no podía dejar de pasarle sus manos sobre la espalda suave y marcada de Albafica. Dos cosas antónimas, siendo parte de tan pródigo y perfecto. Trazó un camino por su cuerpo, tomándole de los muslos y colocárselos a los costados. Creando más contacto, más fricción, sintiéndose más. Hundiéndose en el otro, cada vez más. Ahuyentando la distancia, consumiéndose en la esencia del otro. Uno tan dulce como la miel, otro tan fúnebre como la muerte.

Albafica se encontró con el cinturón del pantalón de su compañero, respiró entrecortadamente y se detuvo allí, con dedos vacilantes. ¿Estaba dispuesto a cruzar esa línea? Subió la vista, buscando la mirada de él y con lo que se encontró le hizo salir de dudas. Su incertidumbre le dijo adiós, sintiendo el corazón expandirse dentro de su pecho.

"Cada quién, se mata como quiere"

Se habían abierto lo suficiente entre ellos, abriendo la coraza de oro, abriendo el blindaje de tela y, finalmente, la cáscara de piel. Enseñándose quienes eran en realidad, en como barro habían sido prestándose a ser moldeados, a palos por la vida. Y las marcas en sus cuerpos, era la veracidad de ese hecho.

Manigoldo se incorporó, sin aliento, retirando el cabello celeste que le estorbaba en la cara, rozándole las mejillas prendidas en ese color carmesí. Bajo el pisciano, lo miró y le sonrió nuevamente.

—Me has quitado una de mis ataduras, ahora, déjame librarte a ti de las tuyas. —musitó en su idioma nativo, con el galanteo que nunca había aplicado; susurrándoselo al oído, rodeando su cuello con las palmas.

—No te escuché… —murmuró sobre su boca, y a pesar de la cercanía, ese italiano se había encargado de extraviar sus palabras en su oído al punto de no entenderlas. Sabía que hablaba italiano, y pudo entender parte de la oración, en alguna parte dijo "ataduras" y podía predecir las palabras siguientes si deseaba. Pero quería oírlo de su boca.

Él le rozó los labios nuevamente, prodigándole un corto e intenso beso. Las pestañas como el rocío, rozaron su piel; tan largas y definidas, como suaves y reconfortadoras.

—Que eres lo mejor que he conocido —mintió, elocuente, sonriente. Albafica le miró, con una pequeña sonrisa.

« Me mientes, pero no importa », extendió la mano y le tocó la mejilla bronceada, la bajó hasta el antebrazo donde la sangre latía con fuerza bajo la superficie. Respondiendo al tacto.

—Aquí es donde me espantas, por tomarme tantas libertades en tu cuerpo —ahuyentó el silencio con esa oración—. Es raro que no has dicho: "Oh, morirás por besarme" —Rió bajito, ganándose una mirada cuchillo de Albafica—. Alba-chan, tu sangre, sigue siendo sangre. Puedes besar si deseas hacerlo, no has causado síntomas letales.

El santo le miró bajo él, e inesperadamente, sonrió.

"Sangre, es sangre", vaya, le había dicho algo que no sabía.

—Entonces, deberías tomártelas.

—¿Ah? —Eso si lo tomó fuera de round, no esperaba ni siquiera la sonrisa.

Pero Albafica se inclinó hacia él y le besó, le besó, ¡él le besó! Okey, Manigoldo cálmate, están casi desnudos uno encima del otro. Ya subieron de nivel hace rato.

Le tomó del rostro y le guió a sus demoníacos labios. Encontrándose de nuevo, y el choque de la sensación fue tan fuerte, tan vigoroso, que ambos jadearon en la boca del otro. Murmurando sus nombres, rodaron en la cama; con la rodilla de Albafica levantada y Manigoldo de costado casi sobre él. Estrechándose más y más cerca, haciéndoles difícil el respirar, y sin embargo, sabían que podían detenerse. Manigoldo dejó descansar su mano en la estrecha cadera de su compañero, mirándole como si deseara engullirlo. Albafica alzó la mano y le acarició el pómulo, descendiendo al cuello y con el pulgar rozarle los labios.

—Que puedes tomarte todas las libertades que desees —le sonrió, atrayéndole el rostro al de él—. Eres tú el que corre el riesgo. Ya me cansé de advertirte...

Esperaba no arrepentirse de lo que había dicho.

Y con la más grande sonrisa de victoria, volvieron a besarse, esta vez, incapaces de alejarse. Parecían tener fiebre, o eso creía Albafica, porque sus cuerpos ardían. Quería más de ese sentimiento, más de ése fuego, quería quemarse en las alas del fénix.

Sentía el placer correrle en el interior de sus huesos. Sus dedos se desplazaron dentro del inexistente espacio entre ellos, buscando desabrochar el cinturón de Manigoldo. Éste por su lado, no le detuvo, le besó el hombro que había quedado al descubierto cuando la tela se había deslizado hace bastante rato. Nadie jamás le había besado la piel desnuda, ni con ropa, ni con nada de hecho. Y la sensación fue tan radicalmente placentera que extendió una mano y tiró del cuerpo de Manigoldo sobre el suyo. Envolviéndole con demencia el cuello, buscando besarle nuevamente.

El italiano le desabrochó ágilmente las correas que se le ataban a la cintura, empezando a bajarle los pantalones, sintiendo la delicadeza de los muslos bajo la tela de cuero. Pensó que era como tener una antigüedad entre las manos, tan jodidamente frágil, que podría convertirse en polvo si lo mirabas. Sentía la necesidad de ser cuidadoso, pasivo, y degustarse con cada roce. Albafica también le liberó de los suyos y deseó librarle de la ropa íntima sino estuviera tocándole la firme musculatura. Sintió otra mano bajar por la pendiente de su abdomen, estremeciéndose bajo su tacto, rozándole la entrepierna haciéndole gemir.

Nadie podía preguntarse por qué no lo hacían de una vez, abrir paso en el interior de alguno de los dos, proclamándole esos escasos minutos como pertenencia del otro. Sin embargo, sus razones daban vía a otro ducto; primero conocerse, que sus pieles se conocieran, se sintieran en la superficie antes de sumergirse. Verificando que unas simples marcas, no podían dañar esos perfectos cuerpos.

Parecían incapaces de tener la poca disposición para dejar de tocarse los costados, las pieles desnudas, y ser envueltos por las sábanas. Rodar en la cama, besándose, con una gracia tan suave y urgente que el pisciano quedó sin aliento. Estaba boca arriba, sobre la almohada, respirando jadeante y con un excesivo calor. Nunca pensó que tan intenso y placentero podía ser ese acto. Nunca pensó, jamás de jamases, hacerlo y mírenlo; Bajo el cuerpo de un italiano proclamado en lo alto, como su compañero.

—No tengo palabras para decirte como te ves —manifestó, sin burla, ni siquiera una pizca. Y se inclinó dejando caer todo su peso sobre Albafica. Siendo acogido por esos tersos brazos, y esas potentes rodillas que encarcelaron las costillas. Descansando su cabeza en la clavícula.

—Yo sí, sé cómo te ves —le susurró rozándole las palabras al oído, no le dejó preguntar por qué, porque antes de esperarlo; las palabras ya habían salido—. Hermoso, Manigoldo de Cáncer.

Éste le abrazó, con fuerza, demasiada de hecho. Estremeciéndose bajo esa oración.

—Pensé que odiabas esas palabra —admitió sin despegar sus labios del cuello de Albafica, hasta el punto que sus palabras salieron desordenadas y que, el santo tuvo que ordenarlas para poder entenderlas.

—Eso no significa que no pueda decirla —reconoció, desplazando sus manos por los omóplatos del caballero de la cuarta casa, sintiendo más cicatrices voluptuosas y profundas. Entrecerró los ojos con dolor, imaginándose que podían haber sido hechas por una especie de látigo. Sus yemas contornearon cada una, acariciándolas, deseó besarlas, cada una de ellas, porque sabía que habían más. Y quería tocarlas todas y saber el porqué de cada una.

Permanecieron en silencio, sólo tocándose, nadie supo cómo hicieron para bajar la potente llama que avivó en ellos. Pero cesó, y sólo seguían rozándose, besándose, mirándose, susurrándose palabras jadeantes.

—Parece que no pasaremos esta línea —dijo Manigoldo, irguiéndose para mirarle.

Albafica le miró, no sabía si era él quien estaba en su cuerpo en ese momento. O era otra persona poseyéndolo, otra persona tipo Kardia. Lujuriosa o quien sabe qué. Pero lo que pensó, sabía que nunca lo pensaría el Albafica de Piscis al que se había sometido.

—Puedes hacerlo si quieres —Una vez más, las palabras salieron sin él ser capaz de tan siquiera alcanzarlas. Quiso retractarse pero sabía que ya era muy tarde.

Manigoldo se percató de su recelo, y volvió a sonreír. Albafica no pudo quedar más asombrado, ese hombre era… tan superficialmente como una almeja, cubierto por la coraza más fuerte que el oro, su propia desfachatez; pero cuando se abría… podía verse una ternura tan estrechamente amplia, que podía llenarle completamente con tan sólo una gota.

—Puedes hacerlo —reiteró, con seguridad, y total dominio de él—, y lo puedes hacer ahora.

—Te tomaré, Albafica —respondió, metiendo las manos bajo su cuerpo, despegándolo de la almohada, volviendo a tomarle los labios.

No quiso pensar, rodeando nuevamente el cuello de Manigoldo. Sintiendo la sábana blanca caer y cubrir sus caderas. Albafica le sonrió, acunándole las mejillas. Y el italiano lo empujó hacia él, sentándolo en sus piernas a horcajadas.

—¿Te gusta esta posición? —le preguntó, mirándole con una especie de brillo, que podría ser un desafío para las leyes naturales. Él asintió con un poco de timidez.

¿Pero qué rayos estaba pasando? Primero casi se devoraban como feroces lobos, y ahora, parecían ovejillas con miedo a dañarse la lana. Pero antes de volver a besarse, unos toques en la puerta le hicieron despegarse al momento…

Se escuchó un crujido detrás de la puerta, y ambos se apartaron de golpe, jadeantes, como si hubieran estado corriendo millas, persiguiéndose, gritándose, pero no… ¡Estaban a punto de entregarse! Albafica oyó su propia sangre golpeándole en los oídos mientras miró hacia la puerta, con el corazón casi saliéndose de su pecho.

—Santos dorados, hemos llegado satisfactoriamente a los dominios de Agrigento. Desembarcaremos en cuanto toquemos tierra. Quizás en unos minutos.

Albafica no encontró explicación de cómo dejó a un lado las palabras entrecortadas, y logró hablar con toda la diplomacia posible.

—Muchas gracias —respondió—. Iremos en minutos, mi compañero sigue dormido.

—¿Quieren que les traigan el almuerzo? —inquirió el subordinado con voz recta.

—¿Almuerzo? —preguntaron en unísono, viendo la pared de roble a su espalda.

—Ya casi es el medio día, caballeros…

Bajo el santo de Piscis, la sorpresa de Manigoldo se convirtió en una carcajada.

—Parece ser, que la noche nos dejó abandonados hace mucho. Necesitamos envenenar la puerta la próxima vez.

Albafica soltó el aire de sus pulmones y se dejó caer en la almohada.

« Próxima vez… », se repitió. ¿Dejaría que eso pasara una segunda vez? ¿O Acaso era una advertencia?

**C**ontinuará.

* * *

_**N**otas finales:_ Tengo varias cositas que decir, así que vamos a enumerarlas.

1- Albafica y Manigoldo poseen casi la misma estatura. Manigoldo: 1.84, Albafica: 1,83.

2- Quienes se hayan preguntado porque la saliva de Alba-chan es en sus términos no-venenosa, es porque en cierto aspecto, podemos considerar que no lo es.

Hablemos un poco de biología y salud:

La saliva está compuesta de un 99% de agua y un 1% de sólidos disueltos. Estos sólidos pueden ser diferenciados en tres grupos: componentes orgánicos proteicos, los no proteicos y los componentes inorgánicos o electrolitos. Los componentes orgánicos, son la concentración de proteínas en el fluido salival es de alrededor de 200 mg/ml, lo cual representa cerca del 3% de la concentración de proteínas del plasma.

Lo cual sus síntomas podrían ser en comparación a Albafica en su ritual escarlata, que vomitó sangre, lo cual equivale al 100% de la sangre. Un 0.3% de 1% de sólidos disueltos, lo cual es teóricamente nada. Así que colocar su saliva venenosa es en parte casi erróneo. Teniendo en cuenta que el veneno de Albafica es potente, podría equivaler al mínimo de un 0 por cierto para abajo, que serían sintomas que no serían letales, pienso yo.

3- La historia de la diosa Afrodita es técnicamente cierta, a excepción del cofre que creado para fines lucros de este fic.

4- La historia de Manigoldo también es verídica, ya que él era un bandido de las calles que "Vio la muerte de cerca por tanto tiempo, que el temor y el odio nació en su corazón". Y cuando resbaló en la cañada, eso se ve en su infancia relevada en el capítulo 17 de TLC. Al igual que el abandono de Albafica, que se ve en su gaiden ^^. Ya no lo demás de como había sido torturado es una tela creada para cubrir el hueco del pasado de Mani.

Créditos: "Y sin embargo, cada hombre mata lo que ama. Que todos oigan esto, unos lo hacen con una mirada torva, otros con la palabra halagadora; el cobarde lo hace con un beso, con la espada el valiente". Frase de Oscar Wilde, la balada de la cárcel de Reading.

¡Sin más, gracias!


	5. Sorpresa

_**N**otas:_ A diferencia del capítulo anterior, este será más corto. Con motivo de hacer tensión, jaja, broma. El motivo que sea más corto, es para ensamblar las ideas que tengo. Espero no traumarlos con el fin del cap.

_**A**dvertencia:_ Ya les había mencionado que a partir de ahora, sólo será Mani x Alba, hasta el epílogo; donde volverán a salir los hermosos hielo y fuego. Hemos entrando en una nueva trama ^^

* * *

**Noche de tragos.**

Capítulo 5.

_Sorpresa._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**ostosamente, los santos lograron bajar la presión de la sangre que bombeaba chispeante en sus venas. Albafica mantuvo su tranquilidad, respirando hondo al principio y, al cabo de segundos más allá, logró estabilizar su organismo. Muy diferente a su compañero, que aún maldecía a los reclutas en voz baja. Se vistieron mecánicamente y al echarse las pandoras box al hombro, salieron de la habitación.

Les sorprendió al ver, como del cielo a pesar de la hora; una densa capa de nubes grisáceas lo cubría. Había un intenso frío que formaba nubes de vaho helado cuando respiraron el aire exterior. Manigoldo y Albafica lucieron algo perplejos, ¿niebla en pleno agosto?

La mente del italiano giró; era como si fuera arrancado del lugar cálido y seguro como lo fueron los brazos de Albafica, para ser arrojado a la congelada y vacía realidad.

—Esta latitud no debería estar a esta fecha —refunfuñó para sí. Los reclutas habían tomado pesados abrigos sobre sus hombros, donde también sus respiraciones formaban pequeños anillos que en cada jadeo pareciera que les arrancaran un pedazo de pulmón—. No estamos en la condenada Alaska.

—Esto es extraño —murmuró Albafica a su espalda. Y como si les hubieran leído la sorpresa, uno de los jóvenes aspirantes se les acercó.

—Santos dorados —La voz del muchacho temblaba, no sabían si era a causa del craso frío o alguna inquietud.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo entramos en esta neblina? —preguntó el caballero de cáncer, anticipándose a una información que podría ser basura para sus oídos o, algo que no le interesaba saber.

—Dos horas, señor —contestó el subordinado—. Desde el puesto de vigía se alertó el extremo de Agrigento, pero dejamos de ver las tierras después de entrar en sus dominios. Puede que estemos dando vueltas en círculos, y las brújulas parecen poseídas ya que oscilan a una velocidad inquietante…

Manigoldo maquinó en su mente, estando en sus dominios conocía a la perfección sus comportamientos veránales. Si el primer día el trayecto, había sido perfecto con un tiempo veraniego que había invitado a los reclutas a bordos a pasearse con el torso descubierto, cuando él mismo lo hizo, ¿por qué el segundo día fue diferente? Además del inminente frío, que trepaba desde los tobillos hasta el cuello. Era en parte normal que hiciera algo de fresco dentro de un banco de niebla por supuesto, hasta él sabía eso, pero ese clima extrañamente inusual le había alertado el sentido analítico y perspicaz; que muchos ignoraban por su infantil personalidad.

—Sólo es niebla —dijo lacónicamente, ganándose la mirada escueta de su compañero.

—Claro. Por supuesto —replicó el subordinado, cruzando una mirada nerviosa con el santo de Piscis, que fue mucho más elocuente que cualquier otra cosa que se pudieran decir.

—Mantengan el rumbo sin desviarse —añadió Albafica, confiando en las palabras de su compañero—. Si hace dos horas estábamos en línea recta hacia Agrigento, estamos en la ruta correcta. En cuanto salgamos de este banco de niebla, todo irá mejor.

El recluta pareció relajar los hombros, después de las palabras del santo. Una corriente de aire frío impregnada de humedad, hizo aletear los bordes de sus casacas alejando el calor de la conformidad que habían sentido hace unos segundos.

—Hagan sonar las campanas cada tres minutos, en vez de cinco. —ordenó Manigoldo, con voz aguda y directa—. No quiero chocar con ningún maldito mercante turco, que sólo quiere vendernos pescados al precio de un ojo. —Después de respirar un poco más, explicó—: Alguna corriente del polo o quien sabe qué mierdas, debió haber bajado la latitud, trayendo esta sorpresita consigo. No se cagen con esta niebla, y sigan el rumbo. O seré yo, quien los arrojé por la borda. —Miró al subordinado con aires poco amigables—. ¿Qué estás esperando? Vamos, muévete.

—Pero… señor, no se ve nada ahí al frente.

—Entonces, deberían estar encendiendo el maldito cosmos y ver si con eso turbamos el aire para despejar esta jodida niebla —resopló cáustico—. Deja de perder el tiempo babeando frente a mí, y ve. Si chocamos con algo, juro por Athena que los estrangularé con mis propias manos antes de que el barco se vaya a pique y nos ahoguemos todos.

Albafica pareció ver una diminuta mueca en el rostro del italiano, la reconocía, algo le inquietaba. Aunque para principiantes como el que tenía en frente, era dar un paso enorme en la intimidad que, para sorpresa de muchos, guardaban entre ellos.

—Avisa a los demás para que te ayuden —congregó metódicamente el caballero de Piscis—. Si hay algún problema, avísennos y nosotros lo haremos.

—Sí, señor. —El subordinado alejó la mirada, evitando que sus ojos se fijaran en el piso como niño regañado. Manigoldo abrió su boca en son de burla, pero viendo la mirada de advertencia de Albafica, la cerró de nuevo. Sin mediar otra palabra el joven caminó hacia atrás, dándole la espalda después de una leve reverencia.

Una vez a solas, Manigoldo dejó caer los hombros en los bordes del barco, mientras perforaba la bruma con la mirada.

—¿Algo anda mal, Manigoldo? —le preguntó, entreviendo la patente preocupación en aquel rostro moreno. Aunque ambos, con el sentido de cuatro dedos de frente, podían atemperar aquella gélida y, extraña sensación de turbación, debían mantener seguridad en sus subordinados que no era algo de qué preocuparse.

—Nunca muestres debilidad ante tus subordinados —meditó sin apartar la vista hacia el horizonte—. Es lo primero que te enseña el viejo, cuando tienes críos bajo tu mando.

—¿Te resulta extraño este repentino cambio climático? —Estaba frente a él, con la pandora box en el suelo, cruzado de brazos viéndole con atención.

—Es inquietante. —contestó, dejando salir a tiempo un suspiro en cuanto cerraba los ojos—. No es que sea de gran importancia, considerando que ya estamos cerca. Pero con un descuido, y podemos desviarnos del camino o quizás dar vueltas en círculos como unos pendejos. La posibilidad es remota, por no decir que es imposible.

Acercándose al borde del barco, Albafica dejó descansar los codos en ella. No se dedicaron la mirada, quizás buscando un indicio entre las típicas una respuesta para lo que, había quedado a medias, podría tener conclusión después. Se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras la niebla se extendía en zarcillos húmedos y viscosos en todas las direcciones, haciendo que la pequeña luz del día brillara con un tono apagado y mortecino.

Los cosmos arderse alertaron sin expresión a los santos, quienes seguían con mirada imparcial hacia al frente. El mar que estaba en aquel momento liso como un espejo, sin la más mínima imperfección perturbando la superficie pareciendo el corazón de un lago dormido, pareció despertarse con el rugido de los cosmos. Ondas empezaron a rielarse sobre superficie, creando anillos de agua alrededor del barco. Fuertes ráfagas de aire sacudieron las velas y, la niebla que los arropaba como los brazos férreos de un oso, empezó a cortarse en tiras.

Finalmente, el puerto empezó a denotarse frente a los santos, que seguían con una actitud bastante sosegada y tranquila. Se escucharon suspiros de alivio, y risas entre muchos.

—¡Santos dorados, lo hicimos! —Se gozó el subordinado anterior—. ¡En diez minutos, estarán cómodamente desembarcando!

La emoción no pareció contagiarse, pero si aliviar un poco la pesada atmósfera latente entre ellos.

—Envíen un comunicado al viejo, infórmenle este cambio climático —decidió Manigoldo a tiempo que se incorporaba—. Y, no nos molesten a menos que ya nos digan que bajaremos de este puto barco.

Albafica aún con la mirada en la sábana de agua, cerró los ojos manteniendo la línea imparcial de sus labios, sin cambios. Tenían mucho de qué hablar pero diez minutos, no les servía para alargar una conversación concreta.

—Pareces del mal humor —dijo, sin mediar un poco su pequeño sarcasmo.

—No jodas, y la suerte me saca el culo. Lo que ando es echando chispas —gruñó sin mirarle—. Aunque ya tendré otra oportunidad. —farfulló en voz baja, haciendo que el mensaje no llegara conciso a los oídos de su compañero. Pero que no tuvo que esforzarse por deducirlo.

—¿De volverme a tener a tu merced, sin tener en cuenta la medidas de riesgo a la que te expuse? —adivinó, sin ápice de molestia pero tampoco de conciliación—. ¿Bromeas?

Sin embargo, ningún efecto desvaneció la sonrisa del santo de Cáncer.

—Vivimos en un mundo donde si pasó una vez, pasará una segunda —Finalmente, una sonrisa más extensa se dibujó en su rostro, mirándole algo lascivo—. Y debo mencionar, que en mi caso es la tercera.

Su compañero no respondió, manteniendo su mustia dignidad aún como bandera ondeante. Aunque por muy adentro, temía de que eso fuera verdad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N**o hablaron mucho para cuando finalmente desembarcaron en Agrigento, pese a lo poco que hablaron, la sonrisa de Manigoldo había regresado. Enviándole por muy poco, la sensación del calor hogareño al caballero de Piscis. Así tenían que ser las cosas, aunque su relación estuviese entre línea y línea, le tranquilizaba que volviera a tomar esa sonrisa por la cola.

A pesar de mantenerse alejado, por las palabras en rojo dibujadas con la sangre de su maestro en su mente como: «no, no puedes», había otra más grande que la tachaba a palos: «Cada quien asume su barranco». Parecía estar en un juicio, y él era el juez intentando decidirse a qué lado reclinarse.

Al salir, ya no era la niebla quien les daba la bienvenida, sino un cielo pintado de gris oscuro que diluviaba sin cesar. Cortinas de agua caían en ráfagas impulsadas por el viento. Las armaduras automáticamente se ensamblaron en sus cuerpos y, las mismas capas parecieron ser impermeables cubriendo sus cuerpos y, las corazas de oro.

Empezaron a caminar, con las gotas de lluvia desvaneciendo sus siluetas y confundiéndolas con cualquier ser autónomo de ser quienes quisieran ser. Más allá al final del callejón, un portón de verjas se balanceaba invitándolos a cruzarlo con el sonido tirirante del rechinar de las bisagras.

Lo atravesaron, como si cruzaran de un mundo a otro. Uno, el simple muelle repleto de montones de equipajes y todo tipo de cajas y cargas, con marineros de aspecto húmedo pululando a los alrededores. Y el otro, un pasaje de soledad total, dando la sensación de que nadie transitaba por allí desde hacía tiempo. Una pequeña plaza se mostró ante ellos, siendo cubierta por un manto de hojas tan brillantes como las escamas dejadas por una gran serpiente, que eran arrastradas por el viento. La maleza crecía entre los bancales, había una pequeña fuente en medio de la plaza siendo llenada por la lluvia, los faroles silbando como si se tratase de una orquesta, y el eco del aire que arañó los árboles, anunció que era un ambiente de abandono total.

A pesar de que la lluvia no cedía en su decadencia, Manigoldo miró sobre el hombro a su compañero, que parecía decir algo.

—No hay mucha vida por aquí.

—En sus años, fue una de las plazas para tortolos —confesó el italiano con una sonrisa chispeante—. Ven, a los alrededores está un pequeño restaurante donde podemos esperar a que escampe.

Albafica le siguió taciturno. Caminando por las calles bañadas de agua, y con el barro salpicándole los pies. Se escuchó un arrullo que, por estar detrás de Manigoldo no logró ver de dónde venía. Sólo sintió como fue arrastrado hacia una especie de rincón, que no era más que un pequeño espacio de una división entre dos paredes.

Intentó preguntar qué pasaba con ese arrebate tan descarado, pero Manigoldo le tapó la boca y, se acercó lo suficiente como si fuera a besarle pero no lo hizo. Optó por observar nada más, para cuando se escucharon el chapoteo de unos pies apresurados y dos personas encapuchadas los rebasaron. No habló hasta que se aseguró que el sonido de las pisadas se escuchara lo suficientemente lejos.

—Nos venían siguiendo desde que bajamos del barco —respondió Manigoldo, observando sobre su hombro como los hombres desaparecían entre la lluvia—. Es muy temprano para buscar problemas. Quitémonos las armaduras y guardemos las capas, después de todo, creo que sólo vieron el oro de nuestras armaduras.

—¿Y qué pasa con eso? —preguntó Albafica, también mirando el vestigio de las huellas ser borradas por el agua.

—No tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo, pero sus energías no me agradaron. —Volvió su vista, y sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cercanos—. Recuerda lo que dijo el viejo: _mantengan el anonimato._ Creo que al ponernos las armaduras, rompimos esa regla. —Rió por debajo, después de citar lo que le había dicho el patriarca.

Albafica asintió, también percatándose que estaba cerca de Manigoldo, demasiado de hecho. Sus manos estaban en su pecho, y al darse cuenta de eso, alcanzó la mirada de Manigoldo. Sus respiraciones salían en pequeños vahos de nubes, dando la sensación que estaban a punto de besarse.

—Estás temblando —le dijo sin tomar en cuenta que eso podía llegar a ser una provocación.

—Mi cuerpo es bastante _sensible_ cuando se trata de lluvia —Sonrió de medio lado, donde su armadura volvió a la pandora box al segundo siguiente—. Es de familia.

—Con esta lluvia, cualquiera temblaría, Manigoldo —Albafica hizo lo mismo, quedando en sus ropas de típica etiqueta, gabardina, botas altas, corbatas de pañuelos y se cubrieron con las capas para no mojarse. Más de lo que estaban, al menos.

—¿Entonces para qué carajos me preguntas? —Se dejó reír con picardía cuando Albafica le ignoró, y se apartó de él.

Salieron de su escondite después de volver a escanear el terreno, volviendo a arrimar el paso en silencio. Eso fue hasta que un olor refrescante le llegó a las fosas nasales, y Manigoldo le tomó _otra vez_ de la muñeca para caminar un poco más rápido, llegando finalmente, a un pequeño restaurante casual con una pequeña carpa tapando la puerta de vidrio, y la alfombra junto con el pequeño pino que había a su derecha.

Albafica recuperó su mano cuando se detuvieron en frente y estuvo tentado a decirle que no hiciera eso de nuevo, pero ya Manigoldo abría la puerta siendo recibido por una pequeña campana que anunció su entrada. Se encontraron con mesas circulares apiladas en filas, pequeños faroles colgaban del techo, y guirnaldas envolvían los pilares. El lugar reposaba de un acogedor calor que no hacía afuera, siendo algo reconfortante para ellos.

Al entrar, captaron la vista de varios comensales y al divisar el rostro de Albafica, muchos más centraron su atención en ellos. Los ignoraron sin mucho esfuerzo, buscando una mesa un poco aislada para comodidad del pisciano, que ya repetía su discurso de mantener las líneas. Y era por ello que eligieron una de las esquinas cerca de la vidriera que mostraba el exterior. Una mesa circular para dos personas, con altos taburetes de madera.

Se sacudieron las capas y un poco los cabellos, haciendo que el agua que chispeó de ellos, hipnotizara a medio restaurante.

—Condenado tiempo. Mierda de clima, maldita lluvia. —Ignorando todo a su alrededor, barboteó Manigoldo entre dientes. Palabras que eran claramente agudas para los oídos de su compañero, quien después de advertir que se veía bastante... «Por Athena, Albafica, cálmate»—. Para la próxima le diré al viejo que nos envíe para un país donde no se vea ni una puta nube. —añadió cuando le vio volar sobre sus pensamientos, trayéndolo de vuelta.

Albafica le miró largamente, para luego revelar una pequeña sonrisa. Era la primera vez que se reía de uno de sus chistes... No dejó pasar ese gesto de tranquilidad, que casi nunca mostraba más que su fría indiferencia. Se dio cuenta que ese caballero se permitía sonreír de vez en cuando, y eso lo volvía más humano de lo que se permitía ser.

—¿Qué? —pareció articular, al sentir la punzante mirada del italiano.

De repente un brillo travieso fugaz como chispazo atravesó ojos de Manigoldo, quien respondió:

—Nada. —se limitó a decir, intentando cuidar sus palabras con una gran sonrisa—. Sólo pienso que luces menos intimidante cuando sonríes.

Albafica quien cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, bajó un poco la cabeza ocultando otra un poco mas extensa, siendo arrastrado por la sinceridad y la alegría desbordante de aquel santo.

—Supongo que debo tomar eso como un cumplido, ¿no? —le dijo, dejando caer su peso en los brazos cruzados en la mesa, con destellos indescifrables en sus ojos.

—Dependiendo de cómo sería tu reacción —El tono de su voz lo delató—. No quiero cargarme tu riña, sabes.

Antes que Albafica respondiera algo, una pequeña mesera de contextura regular, llegó hasta ellos. Tenía un vestido negro con su respectivo delantal, con un pequeño blog y una pluma en su mano.

—¿Puedo tomar sus órdenes? —se anunció, con un tono de voz tan repetitivo cuando las mujeres veían a Albafica, que fue Manigoldo quien respondió.

—Dos cafés, uno sin azúcar y el otro con todo el saco. —Sonrió, guiñando el ojo a la mesera pero que no iba dirigido totalmente a ella—. Y cualquier aperitivo de pan que se te cruce en frente. Te daré a elegir qué, así que, no me decepciones.

La mesera sintió el frío de las palabras del caballero congelarle el estómago, por lo cual sólo inclinó la cabeza y se retiró.

—Si que puedes ser un pesado cuando te lo propones, Manigoldo —comentó después de dos segundos.

—Te hice un favor —respondió, cambiando su tono severo a su típica aspereza.

Al otro lado del vidrio, llovía a cántaros y Manigoldo dejó que sus pensamientos se perdieran entre las grietas del viento. Albafica le miró de reojo, preguntándose en qué estaría pensando. Volvió a bajar la vista, encontrándose con la punta de la serpiente que se arrastraba en la piel de ése santo, como marca de un cruel pasado. Con las ganas tiritando, su dedo, trémulo, le corrió un poco la tela, y una vez más, la descubrió para contornearla con la mirada. Aún se preguntaba porque su atención era tan vilmente tomada por esa marca, parecía seducirlo como todo buen cortejador.

—Al final, nunca me dijiste cómo te hiciste esta cicatriz. —Aún viéndola, su boca por primera vez, fue la culpable en ahuyentar el silencio entre ellos. Manigoldo regresó la vista hacia él.

—Esa me la hice intentando salvar a un amigo —respondió, mirándole directamente. Masticando dolorosamente sus palabras—. Resbaló hacia el acantilado, y cuando le sostuve una de las piedras filosas como un maldito vidrio, me agrietó la piel.

No añadió más, y Albafica supo la trágica línea a continuación. Siendo escrita a través de los ojos de su compañero.

—Te admiro, Manigoldo. —Apartó la mano, y le miró finalmente—. Eres un sobreviviente como todos.

Una sonrisa sinuosa apareció en ese rostro italiano.

—¿Me preguntarás el porqué de cada cicatriz, Alba-chan?

En un momento de silencio, la mesera llegó hacia ellos, callando toda respuesta progresiva que Albafica sabía que no tenía. La chica dejó dos tazas de café soltando nubes vaporosas de su interior, con una canasta de diferentes bollos de pan que parecían tener sorpresa en su interior. Manigoldo sólo sonrió en modo aprobatorio de la pequeña ración que había traído, y con un gesto espontáneo le hizo dar a entender que era suficiente su presencia.

—¿Quieres? —le ofreció, tendiéndole el café con una mano y en la otra daba un sorbo al suyo.

Antes de responder, el estómago del caballero de Piscis rugió como un león hambriento, haciendo que su amigo le mirara con los ojos abiertos. Fue tan impactada como burlona esa sorpresa, que Albafica se dio cuenta de cómo la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas.

—¡Me gusta que seas tan claro conmigo! —bufó con una carcajada, acercando la canasta de bollos con el café—. ¡Vamos, come conmigo! ¡Ambos estamos muriendo de hambre!

Cerrando los ojos con la vergüenza carcomiéndole, tomó lo que le tendían, no había cenado después de todo. El bollo al ser apretado entre sus manos soltó un suave crujido, al mismo tiempo que un delicioso aroma a pan recién horneado impregnó el aire.

—Vaya, ¿es mi imaginación o es el mejor aroma? —acotó el italiano, evaporando de manera mágica aquella atmósfera tan silenciosa—. ¿O será el hambre haciendo de las suyas?

—Sí… Y, creo que es más que todo, es la segunda opción —De su voz un pequeño hilo de carisma le delató. Al parecer también quiso reírse.

Manigoldo sonrió por debajo, bebiendo otro sorbo del regocijante café que pareció degustarle en las papilas.

—En fin, volvamos al tema —dijo tomando otro bollo para digerirlo con un apetito voraz—. Hasta ahora, no sabemos dónde se localiza la mansión, ni mucho menos tenemos contacto con alguien que sea familiar de uno de los desaparecidos. Así que, para nuestra mierda de suerte, estamos en un punto vacío.

«Vacío», se repitió Albafica en su mente, mientras bebía un poco de café. Esa palabra que usaban para especificar que debían llenar ese _vacío_ ellos mismos. El punto donde debían empezar encontrando el punto de salida.

—Tenemos que encontrar la mansión, o al menos un indicio de su ubicación —repuso él, después de dar una pequeña mordida al pan, apoyó la taza de café sobre la mesa y juntó las yemas de los dedos—. Preguntar por los alrededores, podría darnos al menos una señal que seguir.

—La carta no especificaba en qué lugar la habían visto, ni tampoco tenía remitente —Manigoldo se reclinó en la silla con gesto de impaciencia—. Ni siquiera sabemos si una cosa está ligada con la otra.

—Quizás a eso se deba el mantener el anonimato.

En ese soplo de segundo, la campanita del restaurante sonó anunciando que otras víctimas del tiempo, se refugiarían en ese lugar. Albafica estaba de espaldas hacia el contorno de una mujer que traspasó la puerta de vidrio, acompañada de lo que parecía ser su consorte. Manigoldo alzó la vista al divisar a la mujer, que más que su cuerpo anguloso y perfectas curvas, su cabello como catarata a su espalda le captó la atención. Su compañero ladeó la cabeza al ver los ojos estáticos de su compañero, no quiso ser indiscreto y girar la cabeza para ver qué cosa tomó de esa manera tan amarrada. Por lo cual, alzó una ceja incrédulo.

—¿Manigoldo? —llamó intentando recobrar la atención.

Pero de la boca de éste salieron puros balbuceos, haciendo que Albafica se viera en la obligación de ladear la cabeza y buscar el punto de atención. Una vez que su vista se ajustó como el calibre de un telescopio, entendió la sorpresa de su compañero. Haciendo que él también abriera los ojos desmesuradamente. Regresó la vista, bajando la cabeza cuando la mujer pareció ser consciente de las miradas que viajaban por su figura; tanto como su largo vestido azul rey, guantes hasta los codos y un paragua de juego entre los dedos, daban el perfecto encaje con el color celeste de su cabello.

El hombre que la acompañaba parecía bastante gigante para ella, robusto, de grandes proporciones musculares, con piel bronceada y, con ciertas salpicaduras blancas en el cabello. Vestía un traje de etiqueta con perfecto pañuelo encajado en su cuerpo, los botones finamente en su lugar y su vestimenta sin una gota de agua en su superficie. Pero ése hombre les importaba poco, era como una presencia invisible que sólo notaron porque estaba junto a aquella mujer. Que su sonrisa, tan pequeña y perfecta alumbró a todos los comensales, tal y como había hecho Albafica.

No era difícil advertir el tremendo parecido de aquella mujer con Albafica. Los mismos labios sobre una tez pálida, casi transparente. El mismo talle, esbelto y frágil como el de una figura de porcelana. Los mismos ojos de ese potente azul, tan profundos que parecían no tener fondo.

—Alba-chan… ésa mujer…

—No lo digas… —interrumpió, sintiendo un latigazo desgarrador en su corazón. Cerró los ojos y su mano con ciertos temblores soltó la taza de café—. Si no lo dices, yo puedo pensar que sólo es un desvarío de mi mente.

Manigoldo le cubrió la mano con la suya, y su mirada tan suave se concentró en sonreírle.

—Sólo mírame a mí —le dijo, tomándole del mentón haciendo que su compañero le mirara—. No mires a nadie más…

—No te aproveches de la situación —musitó, bajando un poco la cara.

Su atención volvió a recaer en esa silueta angulosa, pero el italiano le regresó la vista hacia él. En esa cercanía, sin poder cohibirse, apreció como su expresión en los ojos cárdenos que le miraban, tomaban un color grisáceo, delatando su tristeza. Se acercaron sin mediar que los vieran, y con un suave roce, Albafica se olvidó un poco de su alrededor, dejándose llevar al vacío de su mente.

Se concentraron en el otro, con la misma lentitud y, pudieron percibir que el mundo se olvidó de ellos ante la presencia de la mujer.

—Vámonos, Manigoldo —Firmes y convincentes, salieron esas palabras—. Nunca me importó mojarme.

—A mí tampoco —repuso al momento, entendiendo todo—. Pagaré y nos vamos.

Albafica bajó la cabeza y la dejó descansar en sus brazos sobre la mesa, aún sosteniendo los dedos de su compañero que, con el pulgar le acariciaba el dorso de la mano. El afecto le hizo sentir un poco más conforte.

La mesera llegó casi al momento, y por un minuto, tanto como ellos, se sorprendió al sólo distinguir las dos melenas celestes en ese lugar. Dio un sonido ahogado, tapándose la boca.

—Sí, sí —se adelantó Manigoldo—. Tráenos la cuenta, y puedes ver la urgencia en que la necesitamos.

La chica asintió, y salió corriendo recogiendo sus pasos hacia el mostrador. Manigoldo dio una última vista a la mujer que había tomado asiento a unas cuantas mesas más allá de ellos, y no parecía advertir la presencia de ellos entre las demás personas que no sea el hombre que tenía en frente. Al cabo de dos minutos más, la mesera llegó con la bandeja en la mano con la cuenta y, un sobre que extrañó al italiano.

—¿Y eso?

Albafica subió la vista al escuchar ese tono de duda. La mesera se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba en el mostrador, si puede leer la parte de arriba —Señaló con el índice el borde del sobre—: Dice, _para los hombres encantadores de la esquina._

Manigoldo la tomó dejando a un lado ese asunto con impaciencia, pagó la cuenta y le dio señas a su compañero para que se levantara, quien lo hizo con parsimonia al segundo siguiente.

Tomaron sus pandoras box, y después que el lugar se alumbrara por los potentes rayos que surcaron el cielo, la mujer giró su vista hacia el cristal; percatándose, finalmente, de la presencia de los caballeros. Ahogó un grito al detallar a uno, dejando caer su taza en la mesa haciendo que su esposo se sobresaltara. Albafica cerró los ojos y siguió su camino, pero fue Manigoldo quien le dedicó una mirada a la mujer y le lanzó una advertencia con ella.

Sólo sus labios que brotaron palabras mudas, fueron suficientes para que la mujer cayera desmayada al suelo. Para cuando el hombre giró la vista, los caballeros ya habían desaparecido con el segundo rugido que dejó un resplandor en el cielo, ahogando los gritos del lugar.

"Está vivo".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**a lluvia no había cesado ni un poco, y a pesar de tener las capas de las armaduras para cubrirse, a Albafica poco le importaba mojarse. Su pandora box reposaba en su hombro y teniendo la mano metida en el bolsillo, la apretaba con fuerza incrustándose las uñas. Se encontraban en un lugar alto, donde a sus pies mucho más allá, una cala en forma de media luna abrazaba el mar transparente por donde habían llegado.

Manigoldo estaba detrás, sumido en un rincón de silencio que casi nunca frecuentaba. Observando el cabello celeste ondear en su frente, mientras Albafica veía desde esa altura, como introducían a la mujer desmayada en el carruaje que había llegado.

—¿Estás bien, Albafica? —le preguntó con una mirada afligida.

«Albafica», deletreó el santo en su mente. Manigoldo nunca le decía por su nombre a menos que fuese un asunto bastante serio. Se limitó a asentir, restañando discretamente una lágrima furtiva que amenazaba con escaparse. Aunque con la lluvia caer a caudales sobre ellos, no alertaría ni siquiera a su compañero.

—Era ella, Manigoldo… —Tocó el punto que ambos sabían que estaba ahí. El que se habían limitado a deducir y no decir. Ni siquiera la aparición de Luko le había caído tan lleno… Porqué sabía que Lugonis estaba muerto, pero nunca pensó que esa mujer, pudiese estar viva. O al menos, reconocerla.

Manigoldo no respondió.

Cuando iba a dar vuelta para emprender, algo detuvo el agua que le martillaba la cabeza. Subió la vista viendo la capa de la armadura de cáncer alzada, cubriéndolos a ambos, para luego ser abrigado por aquellos brazos.

El italiano esperó el inminente rechazo, que para su sorpresa, nunca llegó. El shock debió ser lo suficientemente noqueador para que provocara que Albafica dejara caer la frente en su hombro, unos minutos más antes de alejarse. Manigoldo le sujetó con fuerza, como si así, pudiera evitar que la mente del caballero de Piscis, se hiciera pedazos.

—Estoy bien.

—Yo sé que lo estás —le dijo al oído—. Eres más fuerte que nadie.

Creyendo que ya era suficiente la cercanía, Albafica y le susurró que los riesgos ya eran bastantes. Manigoldo le dejó ir, sólo porque quería e implantarle un beso en la frente.

—Basta de esa idiotez... —susurró, acercándose a sus labios. Albafica le tocó el hombro, y ladeó la cabeza para mirar el carruaje que ya emprendía su camino. Ambos observaron en silencio despedir las últimas huellas en el barro dejadas por las ruedas del carruaje, ante de volver a desnudarse con la mirada.

Notó su cuerpo pegado al de Manigoldo, como si fueran dos extensiones de una misma entidad imposible de separar. Sus frentes se juntaron, aspirando el aliento húmedo y en su contrariedad; cálido. De alguna forma le tranquilizó tener la cercanía de Manigoldo en ese momento. Era como su lágrima de sol, en aquella tormenta que deseaba devorárselo. Volvió a tener frío, ese frío atroz que se colaba en los huesos y le robaba el aliento, pero que se alejaba por donde los brazos de su compañero le rodeaban.

—Albafica —suspiró el caballero de cáncer, rozándole tenuemente los labios debido a la cercanía—. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí hasta que escampe, martirizándote por algo que si deberías martirizarte —Le sonrió intentando contagiarlo—, o dejarás que te bese esta vez?

Levantando la vista, el santo entrecerró los párpados, repitiéndose esas palabras en su cabeza. Combatiéndolas con el "ser o no ser, el regido santo de Piscis, atado a la soledad". Recordó los últimos acontecimientos que habían sido tan marcados en par de días. Y en como había dejado su pacto, quizás creando una traición a su maestro. Había salido a compartir "unas copas" con sus camaradas, se había besado con algunos, había compartido habitación con otro…

Dobles emociones se arremolinaron en su interior, unos llenos por ese cóctel de calidez que tanto le ahogaba de ese santo, y los otros de pena, honor, vergüenza y falla que fue casi olvidada automáticamente cuando sintió que le subían la barbilla y entonces, en un gesto inconsciente, levantó la cara y entreabrió los labios. Recibiendo con añoranza el reconfortante abrigo del fénix.

La capa que los cubría se deslizó hasta sus hombros, mientras sus bocas se tocaban con lentitud, sin prisas, el tiempo aún era de ellos. O eso quería creer. Los brazos del italiano le abrazaron con fuerza, eliminando cualquier abertura entre sus cuerpos. Escuchaba esos fuertes latidos del corazón golpearle el pecho, haciendo que se hundiera más en sus labios, abriendo una pequeña tranquilidad que viajó por su cabeza, transmitiéndole el mensaje de que él también podía tener ese calor humano para él. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y la pandora box cayó a la tierra salpicándole las botas.

Un beso bajo la lluvia. Cualquiera pensaría que eran un par de tórtolos en una cita que salió imprevista.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, interminables pero efímeros a su vez, se apartaron jadeantes. Permanecieron allí, a la distancia de tres dedos antes que Manigoldo hablara:

—Albafica, yo puedo amarte más en un día, de lo que te pudo amar esa mujer en toda una vida. —le susurró con la nariz sumergida en esa melena celeste.

Apartándose, Albafica le sostuvo la mirada, y no quiso pensar más. Si lo hacía, si consideraba el pecado que estaba haciendo, debía alejarse para siempre de Manigoldo. Cerró los ojos, y dejó que la ímpetu que hasta ahora empujaba a su compañero, lo envolviera con sus tenaces garras. Ampliando a todo lo daban sus labios, Manigoldo tomó eso como la luz verde que siempre había esperado. Le tomó del mentón y volvió a besarle con un poco más profundidad, pasándole los brazos por la cintura y dejar que tanto la lluvia, sus labios, sus anhelos y sus mismos nombres se mezclaran perdiendo las esencias.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Albafica habló:

—¿Hasta dónde llegaremos con esto? —Sus frentes volvieron a unirse, compartiendo el mismo aire, el mismo pecado.

—Hasta las últimas consecuencias, mi estimado Alba-chan —setenció—. Hasta las últimas. —Con una sonrisa compartida en los labios de ambos, dieron la certeza quizás… que si vendría un tercer intento.

Hubo un silencio después que se alejaron, decidiendo si romper esa línea de, si seguir besándose o tomar la consideración que ya ambos estaban completamente empapados de agua.

—¿Qué es eso, Manigoldo? —le preguntó viéndole repentinamente el sobre que tenía en el bolsillo.

—Ah, no los dejaron en el restaurante —Se acordó del papel, y lo sacó.

Lo abrió frente a su compañero que permanecía curioso con la capa rodeando sus cuellos. Manigoldo la alzó para cubrirse las cabezas, semejándolo a un velo que ninguno reparó por pensar en el contenido de la carta sin que ésta fuese estropeada por el agua.

Era una sola línea lo que se leía, siendo escrita con carboncillo:

_"Sobre la mansión Hellasther, sé bien quien podría fiarles información que podría serles de utilidad."_

Ambos santos se miraron, y al voltear la hoja, un pequeño mapa estaba dibujado. Desde el lugar del restaurante de donde habían estado, marcado en rojo, indicando entre las calles descritas a mal pulso hacia una casa que parecía _según el mapa_, cerca de ahí.

—En marcha. —animó Manigoldo—. Tenemos cosas más importantes que tratar. —Le tomó nuevamente de las caderas y lo amenazó con la cercanía—. Mucho más importantes.

—Creo que deberías reordenar tus prioridades.

**Continuará.**

* * *

_Notas finales: _Es todo por hoy (¿?) ¿Sigan el próximo cap? –música de fondo–

Debo recordar 3 cosillas:

1\. Ya empecé clases, para mi mala suerte, y ya me están arrinconando t.t. Y este es hasta ahora, el cap más corto con 5.720k+. Y me temo que los demás seguirán así porque no tendré mucho tiempin, y alargar la espera un mes, lo deciden ustedes ^^

2\. Actualizaré **Piezas de recuerdos** el domingo, que ya tiene ehh ¿dos cap listos? –Aplausos–

3\. Nueva trama ha empezado con esa mansión.

Aclaraciones: Luko era el hermano gemelo de Lugonis, quien aparece en el gaiden de Albafica. Y, éste al principio lo confundió con su maestro y su reacción fue tan –snif– así que si su reacción fue así tan "shock" con su maestro, encontrar a su posible madre sería algo un poco más -desmayo- (? jaja ok, no.


	6. El lugar perfecto

_**N**otas: _Una disculpa basta para excusarme por la tardanza, lamento la demora, pero joder, tener materias a larga distancia es ¡terrible! Tuve casi dos semanas en total desvela, y sólo ayer estuve libre. Espero que 10k+ sea una buena compensación para este cap. Y el que sigue, me temo decir que también me tardaré, pero será así de largo, se los prometo.

_**A**dvertencias: _Quizás en una parte querrán matarme, pero tengan piedad es por una buena causa. Romance, y más cosas sin sentido.

* * *

**Noche de Tragos.**

Capítulo 6.

_El lugar perfecto_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**bandonando la cala, y reanudar su destino hacia la dirección que le marcaba el mapa, regresaron envueltos por el silencio sin cruzar miradas en el trayecto más que intercambiar palabras. Donde la inquietud en el rostro de Albafica era tan patente, que la mente creativa de Manigoldo ideó un plan de "consuelos y caricias", para hacerlo sentir más conforte. Ya después de darse cuenta que no recibiría amonestaciones y regaños de "mi sangre y blah, blah blah", su primer paso fue arrinconarlo contra un árbol, en un momento que lo tomó desprevenido. Primero obtuvo una sorpresa como respuesta, después una mueca y, finalmente, las jodidas advertencias.

Pero sólo necesitó unos segundos más, para hacerle bajar las murallas, y abrigar al santo que se refugiaba detrás de ellas.

Empezó a besarle la frente, las pestañas, las mejillas, los labios con extrema suavidad, sin encontrar rechazo en ella. Dando puntos a favor cuando propició caricias intensas en su sutilidad, creando incipientes cosquillas ocultas, en seguida de un recorrido por toda esa fisionomía. Haciendo que Albafica contuviera una risita con meticulosidad. Sonido que, si exceptuada la noche de tragos, podría decir que era la primera vez que la oía.

—Oigo música para mis oídos —le susurró en una sonrisa, marcando un sendero de besos por todo ese delicado rostro.

Permaneciendo juntos bajo el árbol cómplice del impulso de Manigoldo, mientras su mente cruzaba el límite de su mente; topándose con esos deseos imperiosos de querer huir de toda esa excentricidad a la que había sido envuelto, cuando tomó la armadura.

No sabía que permanecer en esos brazos crepusculares, le harían creer que de ellos una magia pegajosa desprendía, que lo amoldaba hasta el punto de tener el deseo de querer olvidar el detalle que circulaba por sus venas. Sólo tenían días en ese juego de besarse y acariciarse, y ya se sentía aferrados a ellos como si de una cadena se tratase.

No sabía cómo, ni mucho menos el porqué, Manigoldo tenía esa capacidad de convertir sus meras asociaciones mentales, en paisajes de asombrosa e inextinguible belleza. Le encauzaron el cambio hacia los últimos prodigios a los que se había restringido por su sangre, invitándole a descubrir lo maravilloso en los vórtices de aquellas sonrisas y el misterio en las dimensiones del cielo cuando éste le abrazaba.

No por el hecho de querer ser consentido, sino por los nuevos gustos que en un segundo robado de su vida, estaba conociendo. Además de conocer las zonas sensibles al tacto, provocando cosquillas que, ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

—Manigoldo —dijo cuando éste le besó la frente, cuando su plan había tenido excelentes frutos. Tenía que reconocer que ese italiano tenía unos dedos finos que sabían dónde presionar, para hacerle desviar los pensamientos zigzagueantes que conducían hacia el aislamiento.

—Vamos, Alba, olvídate de tu maldita sangre. Ella tiene celos de nosotros, y es por eso que se interpone —Se mantuvo sobre sus labios, esperando no encontrar más paredes de concretos que, claramente, no parecieron ensamblarse—. No le hagas caso.

Esa réplica le arrancó un gesto dulce a Albafica; si bien no sonrió, dejó evidenciado su sentir en un punto en sus ojos, que expresaba algo más que su boca nunca diría. Los besos de ese italiano eran la pasión viva, el calor eterno y el refugio perfecto. Una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cadera le empujaban más hacia él, introduciéndolos más en el calor volcánico que ya estaba a punto de hacer erupción.

«Manigoldo, ¿qué me has hecho? », se preguntó a tiempo que correspondía con la misma avidez que su opresor, quien flanqueaba sus caderas con una melodramática fuerza. Quizás pensaría que se le escurriría entre los dedos como mantequilla, pero ya Albafica no tenía la capacidad genuina de autodefensa para alejarlo ya que, con dos astutos atributos de esa persona engreída era suficiente para hacerle volver y correr a sus brazos. Aunque claro, exagera en ese punto.

Dos cosas le atraían de Manigoldo hasta el punto de desmoronar quién era, cuando estaba cerca de él. Uno, esa forma tan incontrastable de abrazarlo que sentía que tanta aferración podría ligarlo a él y convertirse en una sola entidad. Aún le costaba entender en cómo le atraía hasta él, prohibiendo el paso de la lejanía y acariciar sus labios con excesivo ahínco.

Y sus besos, por Athena, sus besos eran únicos. Empezaban siendo un rocío, luego en una lluvia y, finalmente, convertirse en una poderosa tormenta. Eran como una definición ilógica que en su última línea, subsistía toda la razón que habitaba en su mundo. Podían ser bruscos, salvajes, desesperados, sin embargo; ninguno perdía el motivo por el cual se llevaban a cabo. Cambiando todos sus adjetivos a los antónimos de los mismos, hasta ser dulces, tiernos y cuidadosos. Haciéndole soltar un pequeño sonido por tanta exquisitez, al ladear la cabeza y, ser él, quien consolidara ese beso que ya podría considerarse algo mucho mayor a eso. Olvidándose a quien tenía que proteger por estar muy concentrado, en esa entrega que tanto se había guardado. Pasando las yemas de sus dedos con infinito cuidado, sobre las prominencias en la faz italiana, las cuales mostraban un color distintivo al igual que los suyos en los pómulos.

Manigoldo hundió sus manos en su melena celeste, casi despeinándolo cuando la pasión seguía extralimitando sus límites, bajando las manos hasta sus hombros, para luego mudarlas a las caderas que tanto le enloquecían.

Sus labios, hinchados, desligaron la unión rápidos segundos, mientras se llenaban los pulmones de aire. Dando una cavidad estrecha a que entrara una pregunta concreta a la mente de Albafica que, apenas, y lograba estabilizar los cables de su subconsciente.

¿Qué se estaba convirtiendo Manigoldo para él? Era una pregunta con trampas. Por un lado se podría decir, que lo apreciaba más de lo que sería capaz de admitir en un juicio de razón pública. Y, por el otro, ¿tan poco significaba para que no le importara su bienestar?

Había desaparecido el cuidado y, gracias a Manigoldo, podía olvidarse que toda la vida no era más que un conjunto de imágenes existentes en su cerebro, imágenes que sólo podía recordar y no disfrutar. Aún podía recordar cuando creaba líneas de diferencias entre las cosas que nacían reales y las engendradas por sueños que sólo tenían lugar en su mente; ansiando sacarlas de ahí y vivirlas en carne propia. Sobrepasando la barrera de su orgullo, lealtad y honra hacia su maestro, sólo, para poder tocar la humanidad que ya le era inalcanzable. Pero que podía llegar a ella, si Manigoldo le subía en sus hombros.

¿Estaba mal eso…?

Tenía un gran libro que contaba cada año siendo reprimido, cada deseo siendo desechado, cada sueño siendo abandonado. Cada segundo en la que negándose a las pequeñas cosas que le mostraba el mundo; compañeros, sonrisas, afecto y, demás adjetivos que se consolidaran a su causa de admitir que, en verdad, deseaba sentirlo más que nadie. Quitarse la venda de los ojos y poder ver grietas de brillo en esa penumbra, grietas que pudiesen dar calidez.

La soledad le había enseñado a mirar las cosas en sus mutuas relaciones lógicas, y a analizar los procesos que originaban sus pensamientos y sus desvaríos. Pero ahora que estaba frente a una situación donde debía ser el analítico que dictaba el error en sus acciones, se sentía incapaz. Porque simplemente, no quería declarar la respuesta.

A pesar que desde un principio se negaba a hacer daño a los demás, cuando se trataba de Manigoldo, con él… todo cambiaba. Ese sentimiento era dejado a un lado. No porque no quisiera protegerlo, sino todo lo contrario. Sabía en toda su magnitud que Manigoldo quería protegerlo a él, como él quería hacer lo mismo. A sus incongruentes maneras o a las que se permitían entre ellos.

Nunca se preguntó por qué en la batalla contra Rose, su sentido de protección a los que habían en su alrededor, sólo había recaído en Gioca. Y ese pensamiento sólo duró un segundo en su mente, antes de que otro beso le hiciera reaccionar la piel ante las manos que abrieron habilidosamente su gabardina, tras eliminar la pobre obstrucción de los botones que eran parte de ella.

Al no poner resistencia, cayó en la cuenta que no había ser más increíble como el que tenía en frente. Dispuesto a saltar su muro, a derribarlo, escupirlo, insultarlo, sólo para sacarlo de ahí sin importar cuanto se negara.

Manigoldo tenía en sus páginas de conocimiento, el peligro que corría y aún así, seguir intentándolo. ¿Por qué tanto empeño en sacarle de ese rincón? Todavía podía recordar el modo en como advirtió a Gioca, también manteniéndose a cierta distancia cuando sangró y, cuando sus heridas fueron tratadas, no dudó en acercarse.

Quizás… si…

Los años de experiencia de ese italiano, podían ser el portavoz, que le dieran el último voto de elegir.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza, cuando sintió que Manigoldo redirigía su curso a su cuello, encontrando el espacio perfecto sobre la unión de la clavícula y hombro, aspirando el aroma que por naturaleza, emanaba de él.

—Tu olor es único, Alba-chan —siseó éste con melosidad. Siendo suficiente ese tono de voz, para sentir como un ligero rubor acudía a su rostro, desarmándole. Le besó el cuello marcando un camino de besos tibios, donde al sentir sus rodillas tiritar conforme a las caricias de Manigoldo, se le aferró a la espalda, cuidando de no terminar de ceder cuando se desvaneciera en sus brazos.

Falló en pronunciar su nombre, su compañero no dio la tregua en dejarlo crear una oración coherente.

Y volvió a besarle, con suavidad al inicio, con pasión al segundo. Colocando a rodilla entre las piernas de Albafica, para que éste las abriera. Una señal de alerta para el caballero doce, aún dudaba si Manigoldo era consciente al peligro que se estaba enfrentando. Quizás necesitaba una prueba más…, sólo una, para lograr conseguir las raíces tan firmes que impulsaban el motor de arranque de ese santo. Posó las manos en el pecho de su compañero, manteniendo la compostura e intentar que él también lo hiciera. Cerró los ojos, meneando la cabeza.

—Mi sangre —le recordó—. No, no puedo obviarla… —Se detuvo para estudiar los ojos que tenía en frente, notando el chispazo de exasperación en ellos.

—¿Cuántas veces tendremos esta conversación? —Hizo un gesto crispado, acompañándolo con una mueca con los labios.

—Es mi culpa por da pie a algo. —Bajó la cabeza, mostrando más seriedad para que su compañero se tragara ya la extinta excusa.

—¡Agrr! —gruñó el santo, se alejó como si Albafica le hubiera enviado una corriente eléctrica que no estaba lejana de serlo con esas palabras—. Albafica, debes entender, por un demonio, que tienes una maldita piel que guarda ese veneno, ¡tal y como transportaras en un frasco! —Tragó esas palabras, como si estuviera tragando clavos—. Yo ya me estoy cansando de chocar contra esa pagana excusa, sino quieres, sólo dímelo y ya.

Y ahí estaba, un porqué coherente. En su rostro no habitaba expresión alguna y sentía como si estuviese pinchando con un palo a un león dormido.

—Mi maestro, Manigoldo —empezó lentamente, mientras el cielo era iluminado por los rayos que lo surcaban. Un motivo suficiente para que el agua cayera continuamente en cortinas—. Él me…

—¡Me vale mierda, Albafica! —cortó con la dureza de sus palabras a las de su compañero—. ¡Piensa más bien, ¿qué tanto te dio tu maestro, para que le debas esa devoción?!

Albafica parpadeó, sopesando esa oración que repiquearon en las paredes de su tímpano. Quizás le quitó más, pero le dio algo que Manigoldo, ni él pondría negar.

—Una segunda oportunidad de vivir —Y esa era la única verdad—. Me dio una vida y un camino a seguir.

Un largo suspiro resonó cerca de su oído bajando hasta su cuello, y cuando se dio cuenta, Manigoldo yacía en cuclillas en el árido suelo. Albafica le observó, y pensar en el significado de rodilla en suelo, prefirió hacer lo mismo cuando sus talones se sintieron atraídos hacia el suelo, buscando estar a la misma altura del hombre con la cabeza abajo, que maldecía entre dientes. Esperó, quieto y apacible en tanto el italiano se reponía de la inoportuna respuesta.

—Escúchame, Alba —Alzó la vista, haciendo que sus miradas tuvieran un fuerte choque—. Vivir, no significa hacerlo como él lo hizo. No debes sentirte obligado a seguir ese destino de soledad, sólo porque te enseñó a caminar en él.

—No subestimes mi orgullo.

—No lo hago —interrumpió nuevamente, el filo de sus palabras parecían cortar cada vez más, la cuerda que lo ataba a ese camino. Y Albafica lo sabía, sólo una palabra más, y no podría volver a dejar los brazos de Manigoldo—. Es por eso que te lo digo. Ten cuenta, que la libertad es la capacidad que tienes de elegir tus propias cadenas. —Acercó su mano al rostro de Albafica, y cubrió su mejilla con su palma—. Dime que tu propia cadena es ese jodido camino, y juro por mi lealtad a Athena, que nunca más volveré a insinuarte algo. Dilo, que ese camino tú lo escogiste y no te arrepientes de sus consecuencias.

Albafica cerró los ojos, perdiendo las palabras de su respuesta en la suavidad de las caricias que se regodeaban en su mejilla.

—No me arrepiento —declaró al fin, con lentitud y notó que Manigoldo le sonrió con una pequeña y resignada luna. Se acercó a él, y le depositó un beso en la frente.

—Entonces, hasta ahora y logre contenerme, intentaré no insinuarte algo. Con esto pondré a prueba mi devoción a Athena —Le volvió a sonreír, sin ápice de molestia o algo que se le asemejara. Hizo afán en levantarse, para cuando algo le detuvo por la manga de la gabardina impidiéndole esa acción.

—Pero… —añadió en voz baja. Y sin darle tiempo al pánico que se liberó de la materia turbia que le impedía vivir como quería, sin traicionar su ideal y el de su maestro, finalizó—: tampoco me he arrepentido de las decisiones que he tomado contigo.

Sin ocultar la desmesurada sorpresa, aguardando y con eco de aquella respuesta, Manigoldo no dio más prórroga y le tomó de los hombros, para rodearlo con una absoluta posesión.

Fueron minutos sagrados, hasta que Albafica advirtió cuando ya el santo que tenía por compañero le capturó los labios, donde ni por la mente se le cruzó la idea de resistirse más.

Aquella mano viajó por las enredaderas de sus hebras celestes, sintiendo infinitos roces acompañantes cuando sus lenguas mermaban la danza. Manigoldo presionó un punto justo, exacto, méndigamente preciso en la cabeza de Albafica que le hizo gemir en los labios. Logrando que las vibraciones del intento en formar una palabra, resonara en su propia garganta, ocasionando que la piel se le erizara ante esa extraña sensación de dolor y gusto.

Manigoldo detuvo en seco ese largo beso, cuando recordó que Albafica estaba herido en esa parte.

—¡Tu herida!

—Sí, y la tocaste —puntualizó, llevándose la mano a la zona herida conteniendo los surcos de dolor que se expandieron como raíces. Una incipiente sonrisa apareció en sus labios, recibiendo la atención paterna, cuando Manigoldo posó su mano sobre la suya con una expresión del niño que se caracterizaba por meter la pata—. Estoy bien.

Cara a cara con aquel rostro, caracterizado por poseer esa altiva arrogancia en cada poro con la que brillaba en el santuario, decorada con la expresión de la culpa. Pero lo que Albafica no sabía, es que Manigoldo había encontrado un compartimiento de carisma al que siempre le intentaba opacar con neutralidad e indiferencia. Finalmente, ambos se permitieron sonreír ampliamente.

—Lo siento.

—No es nada —Alzó la cabeza y recordando lo que habían dejado a medias, agregó—: ¿Y bien, me vas a tomar en este lugar? —le preguntó alzando una ceja. Miró la inhóspita tierra, imaginando cuánto se lastimaría si Manigoldo le acostara ahí—. Te advertiré desde ahora que, si llego a soltar, al menos una gota de sangre… Se acabó. Siendo yo, el que deje todo a medias.

Manigoldo le miró horrorizado ante la malicia que podía mostrar ese hombre, quien se había cruzado de brazos.

—Albafica, no jodas —bufó hacia un lado—. ¿Arruinarás un tercer intento? ¿Qué tan de piedra eres? ¿Lo controlas mentalmente o cómo mierdas haces? —Le miró la parte baja.

Otra levantadura de ceja, bastó para responder tranquilamente esa pregunta. Realmente ya se sentía mucho mejor, esos descontrolables besos le hicieron encajonar nuevamente ese tema materno y volver a su prioridad.

—Intento protegerte —Se encogió de hombros, entrecerrando los ojos—. A pesar de que me la haces difícil.

Un silencio se robó las palabras, mientras el italiano se encargaba en bajarse de nuevo, maldita sea su suerte, los humos que le encendía el hijo de su hermosa madre Albafica. Soltó un gran suspiro tratando de controlar su respiración, en un intento en destrancar su mente de los ávidos deseos contenidos. Su compañero al verle la mirada afligida, le dio un golpecito en la frente con los dedos.

—Ya llegará, no te apures.

Manigoldo correspondió ese afecto, aferrándosele a la cintura que ¡por Athena! era tan perfecta.

—Déjame, soy así de problemático —Se palpó la zona que Albafica le había golpeado—. Debo maldecir, un segundo.

Una mirada serena se resbaló por el rostro de Albafica, quien sólo se limitó a esperar la petición.

—Manigoldo —le llamó cuando éste ya había soltado la última apocalíptica maldición—, ¿qué pasó en el bar de Calvera?

Después de reponerse, el caballero le soltó sorpresivamente, dándole espacio que nunca creyó dar, y le miró con otra sonrisa.

—Caminemos para bajarme a mi fiel amigo, antes que te arrincone contra el árbol de nuevo. Ten piedad, maldita sea.

Sin restringirse, el caballero más hermoso del santuario, volvió a sonreír. Claro que él también quería, pero si violaría su código de aislamiento, al menos, debía tener extremo cuidado al hacerlo y tratar de pensar en los riesgos que podía exponerlo.

Después de lo que serían segundos sentidos como milenios, Manigoldo le guiñó el ojo y arrimó su paso para volver al camino que indicaba el mapa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**dmitiendo que la humedad les estaba incomodando, apresuraron el paso por camino de tierra que se fue formando tramo a tramo, como si un pincel estuviese trazándolo mientras más se acercaban.

—Así que eso fue lo que pasó —Caminaban a paso lento, como dándose el lujo de hacerse esperar a quién sea que los había contactado.

—Te dije que sólo fui tu niñera —reiteró, caminando abiertamente—. Mi preocupación era ese golpe que tenías en la cabeza. Creo que en ese momento sospechabas algo, pero ni puta idea de qué.

Albafica cerró los ojos sugestivo.

—Quién sabe. —Después de recapitular la versión contada de Manigoldo, preguntó—: ¿Cómo te vi la cicatriz?

Relamiéndose los labios y no es que los tuviera secos, sólo lo hizo como un gesto espontáneo que lo caracterizaba, Manigoldo respondió:

—Cuando te ayudé a lavarte el cabello, me subí las mangas de la gabardina y ahí la viste. Me costó evadir el tema, pero pude zafarme de tus preguntas cuando te quedaste dormido.

Con un sonido gutural, listó ese detalle para desglosarlo después.

—Ya hablaremos de eso con más detenimiento —congregó, al notar que ya estaban cerca de su destino.

El sol rozaba la cúpula del cielo, calculando que las horas debían de rondar más allá de las cinco. Siguieron las indicaciones del mapa, con el sonido del gorgoteo del agua de lluvia bajando, para cuando una sábana de hojas secas cubría el camino solitario que se dibujó en ese lugar. La maleza rodeaba los bordes camino, y producían un arrullo bastante fantasmal. La hierba silbaba al viento y el rostro del oculto sol sonreía entre resquicios nublados en el cielo. Donde mucho más allá, una casa que parecía colgada de las nubes con hilos invisibles sobre el borde del abismo, se mostró ante ellos.

Los santos se miraron un momento, escépticos. Parecía un lugar deshabitado desde mucho antes. Sombras se resbalaban sobre la maleza, y las hojas volando sobre ellos le dieron a entender que, quizás, les habían tomado el pelo.

Llegaron frente a la cabaña, que parecía un vómito del tiempo que de un arquitecto. La madera se despegaba de los clavos, y se desprendía como una piel seca, siendo halada por el viento y la humedad. El sonido de la madera golpear contra otra, fue otro acorde musical que se unió a la orquesta del clima, erizando sus pieles cuando la fachada de ese lugar se mostró ante ellos. Era de dos plantas, con el techo que daba la forma del típico triángulo, con un par de ventanales casi tocando el tejado.

Salía humo de la chimenea, lo cual les pareció el único indicio de que alguien estaba adentro. Era como si el tiempo, la memoria, la historia y ficción, se fundieran en aquella cabaña como acuarelas en la lluvia. Era como un eco que ya no existía, pero que en su interior, podría albergar una reliquia del pasado.

Atravesaron la pequeña valla que daba entrada a ese espacio, escrutando como los matojos del jardín habían dictado su dominio en ese lugar, cubriendo la mayor parte de los alrededores. Había una especie de mecedora bajo el pórtico de la casa, que se mecía lentamente como si alguien estuviera sobre ella, dejando un sonido poco agradable, cuando las grietas en ella chillaban.

—Qué vivo está esto —dijo Manigoldo estudiando el lugar. Recordando las palabras que Albafica había dicho anteriormente.

—Pareciera que estuviera a punto de desmoronarse —Observó como el techo era tamborileado por las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por la pendiente cayendo en una canal a los bordes.

Sin saber mucho por qué se escuchó una violenta sacudida desde el interior de la casa, como una especie de rugido que salió de la vieja estructura, dejando como vestigio; su cristal vibrando. Pareció como si se quejara de sus presencias, gritándoles que no pisaran su jardín. Los santos volvieron a mirarse, intercambiando expresiones mudas.

Manigoldo alzó la vista, viendo las láminas de vidrio que cubrían el marco. Parecían agrietadas, y por un momento, le pareció ver una sombra escurrirse por el cristal. Parpadeó estático, porque al segundo siguiente, ya no se percibía nada detrás; fue como ver un gato, serpenteando entre las sombras.

Otro estruendo pareció, nuevamente, venir del interior de la casa, y supo lo que vendría después al ver como las líneas en el vidrio se expandieron como si le hubiesen apuñalado con un cincel.

—¡Puta madre! —Sólo bastó un segundo para reaccionar. Su mano tocó el hombro de Albafica y con un fuerte empujón lo envió quizás cinco pasos hacia un lado antes que las láminas de vidrio se quebrasen y una lluvia de cuchillos transparentes comenzara a diluviar a su alrededor. Antes que esos cristales los clavaran al suelo, ambos ya se encontraban lo suficientemente alejados.

Albafica había caído en la maleza, y Manigoldo unos pasos más adelante. Conmocionados por el hecho reciente, un momento de diálogo con el silencio bastó para que sus almas volvieran al cuerpo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —murmuró el pisciano enfocando su vista a las ventanas rotas, donde del marco de la ventana pendían algunos cristales—. ¿El viento?

Manigoldo se encontró incorporándose, lanzando algunas palabrotas que fueron arrastradas junto con el aire.

—No lo sé —Recordó la sombra que había visto hace unos segundos. Miró a su compañero con cierta duda, pensando si en decirle lo que había visto o ignorarlo y categorizarlo como un hecho producto de su imaginación—. Quizás algo las rompió —Su vista se alzó a la ventana rota—. O alguien…

Eso despertó el interés de Albafica, que detuvo la danza de su mirada por los alrededores, enfocándose en ese punto y, sopesó el tema mostrando una chispa de perplejidad.

—¿Crees que…?

—No me hagas caso —Se levantó del suelo, buscando con la vista su pandora box. No le tendió la mano porque bien que sabía que, odiaba los actos caballerosos a su persona. Y tentando a su suerte, se la tendió de todas formas—. ¿La tomarás esta vez?

Una imperceptible sonrisa se rasgó en los labios del caballero de Piscis la cual se borró al segundo siguiente, cuando vio un hilo de sangre empapar la manga de la camisa a su compañero.

—Manigoldo, te lastimaste —Tomó la mano que le ofrecían, y éste también pareció darse cuenta de la sangre que le circulaba hasta los dedos.

—Ah, bueno —Miró su brazo, notando que había un corte en la tela que llegó hasta su piel perforándola—. Sólo es un rasguño.

Para nada convencido de esa respuesta, Albafica le tomó el brazo y lo estiró bruscamente. Buscando una reacción estimulativa, que no tardó en llegar cuando Manigoldo pegó al grito al cielo.

—Sí, un rasguño —dijo, enigmático, aunque había un matiz de preocupación oculto en su voz. Estudió la herida y logró encontrar el punto de partida que empezaba un poco más abajo del hombro; la sangre sólo había resbalado por la profundidad de la misma.

En ese mismo momento cuando pensaba en qué hacer, otro chirrido proveniente de la casa fantasma frente a ellos, los alertó al instante. Dirigieron su vista a la fuente del sonido; notando que la puerta agrietada y devorada por las termitas, se encontró abriendo lentamente mostrando una silueta que fue tomando forma hasta que ante sus ojos, una pequeña niña apareció.

No debía pasar de los diez años, con una pelambrera de color oro, recogida en dos coletas. Tenía los ojos color ceniza y, estando descalza, un vestido de color rosa decoró su pequeña imagen. Las mejillas se le bañaron de color al ver a los caballeros y amplió sus comisuras en una gran sonrisa. Giró su cabeza noventa grados y gritó:

—¡Abuela! ¡Nos visitan dos chicos, parecidos a los príncipes de mis cuentos!

Albafica tuvo un tique en el ojo, y Manigoldo no tardó en soltar una pequeña risa.

_—__Cálmate, Alba-chan. Sólo es una niña_ —le dijo por cosmos—. _Aunque claro, no está mal orientada._

Manigoldo escuchó un murmullo proveniente de atrás de la niña, casi un siseo raspado, que gateando por las paredes respondía a las palabras de la pequeña quien pareció traducir ese sonido y después añadió:

—¡No, no parecen los señores de demolición!

Los santos volvieron a mirarse, alzando las cejas con divertida sorpresa. Manigoldo iba a decir algo respecto a esa última línea, en la que Albafica al verle las intenciones le propinó una tensada en su herida provocando que ahogara un grito.

_—__¡Maldito seas!_ —se quejó en la mente de su amigo, quien se ahorró los comentarios, ante el evidente puchero.

_—__No te atrevas a molestar a la pequeña que sé cómo eres._ —le regañó, mirándole con una ceja alzada.

Sonriendo con esfuerzo, el caballero herido advirtió como la confianza entre ellos había mejorado. La niña volvió a mirarlos, y se colocó a un lado de la puerta.

_—__Oh, entonces, ¿yo también puedo decirte que eres hermoso?_ —Siguió jugando con la paciencia de su compañero.

_—__No me tientes, Manigoldo —_refunfuñó en su mente—_. No toquemos ese tema tan absurdo._

Una risa pequeña albergó los hilos de su mente, esa risa tan...

_—__Por eso me gustas_ —le confesó, y después de esa oración, Albafica no tardó en sentir el calor en sus mejillas.

Teniendo esa discusión en la mente de ambos, no percibieron que la chiquilla ya había terminado su conversación, con quién sabe quién, y se mantenía con la vista en ellos.

—Pasen, por favor —Sonrió, quedándose a un lado de la puerta—. Tenemos años sin tener visitas, mi abuelita ya los recibirá.

_—__¿Años? No jodas…, creo que nos han tomado el pelo, Alba-chan…_

_—__No dices nada que no ya sepa…_

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, más por de parte de Albafica que de Manigoldo, cruzaron el jardín subiendo el par de escalones de la misma complexión agrietada, arrancándole sonidos cuando sus pies se posaron sobre ellos. Atravesaron el umbral de la puerta, donde la niña después de cerrarla, se adelantó con un par de zancadas pequeñas y emotivas.

Entraron por un pasillo ancho y suavemente iluminado por los haces de luz, siendo insuficientes para rellenar todos los espacios ocultos en las sombras.

La niña seguía balanceándose en sus talones, mientras los guiaba hasta una sala a través del pasillo. Donde después de traspasar lo que parecía ser la tráquea de la cabaña, llegaron finalmente al estómago; donde se mostró una escalera que no se alcanzaba a ver su fin por la oscuridad que la arropaba.

El viento de afuera golpeaba las paredes, dando la sensación escalofriante de no estar precisamente solos. Y siendo un hecho incómodo al observar como formas oscuras se desplazaban por las paredes.

—Esperen aquí —pidió, antes de desaparecer en otro pasillo, que ensamblaba ese lugar con un tercer camino que habitaba bajo la escalera.

Albafica escrudiñó el lugar con la mirada, y de alguna manera, la intranquilidad aumentaba en su interior con esa densidad que parecía jalarle de los cabellos.

«Es como si toda la habitación estuviera conteniendo la respiración. —La idea, viscosa como un reptil, se coló en su mente—. Como si nos estuvieran observando...»

Sintió como su mano fue sostenía por Manigoldo, teniendo la clara certeza que él pensaba lo mismo. Estaba fría, y podía sentir como estaba perdiendo movimientos articulares por la pérdida de sangre. Acortó con un par de pasos la distancia y le llegó por la espalda, posando una mano en uno de los omóplatos del italiano. Su aliento le rozó el cuello, haciendo que éste se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

—¿Qué es esta sensación? —farfulló Albafica con extremo cuidado de no ser escuchado, apretando los dedos que se cernían sobre los suyos.

—Las entrañas de… —Pero no pudo terminar, porque al momento apareció la pequeña, caminando sobre una alfombra que cubría el piso más no todas sus filtraciones, que no la habían notado, hasta que ella se detuvo sobre ella.

—Acá está mi abuelita —anunció, haciéndoles un ademán con la mano para que le siguieran.

Pasaron bajo la escalera que al igual que todo en ese antro; producía sonidos escalofriantes. Realmente todo parecía quejarse, soltando quejidos agrietados y perfectamente audibles.

Ya entrando al recinto, se sorprendieron al ver, como esa sala gozaba de ser el único lugar que no diera la sensación que el techo se derrumbaría sobre ellos. Sólo unas pocas velas iluminaban el espacio, con un papel de mural que era de un color marrón pálido que se rasgaba en tiras, gracias a humedad. Había un espejo sobre la chimenea casi apagada, manchada y descolorida, donde el pequeño fuego había hecho muy poco por calentar la habitación. Cerca de ella se encontraba un juego de muebles astillado por el polvo y la vejez, y en uno de los sillones individuales, una mujer de bastante edad —pensó Albafica— estaba reposando con una tela sin terminar en su regazo. Su cabello, que en tiempos de gloria debió ser oro puro, ahora sólo era una pequeña porción de su brillo, siendo mancillado a un color opaco, y atado en un moño sobre su cabeza. Su rostro estaba cubierto de infinitas grietas y, sobre esas ellas, unos insondables ojos azules oscureciéndose que a penas y daban la sensación de estar vivos.

—Buenas tardes, pequeños —habló con voz suave la anciana, con un comportamiento espantosamente peculiar para un anfitrión—. Por favor, pónganse cómodos. —Invitó a los caballeros a tomar asiento.

—En este lugar es imposible ponerse cómodo sin que una astilla se te clave en el culo. —siseó Manigoldo al oído de Albafica, quien ladeó la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

—Si nos disculpa —empezó, caminando lentamente hasta el sillón múltiple. Su compañero le siguió, intentando sostener su brazo sin que se le cayera la pandora box.

—¿En qué puedo servirles? —les preguntó, mientras la pequeña niña corrió hasta ella y se posicionó a su lado, sonriente.

Manigoldo se sentó a unos centímetros de Albafica, y para cuando dejó su armadura en el piso, se quitó el pañuelo del cuello con la idea de querer detener el sangrado que ya le había dormido el brazo.

—Verás, anciana, vinimos a éste lugar, porqué así nos indicó una carta que está en mi bolsillo, que por mis bajas condiciones no sacaré para mostrártela. —inició la conversación, con las palabras atropelladas por tener el pañuelo en la boca, intentando vanamente hacerle el doblaje del nudo. Su compañero, viéndolo luchar contra el pañuelo en cómo envolverse el brazo con la venda improvisada, suspiró cansadamente, y con dedos supremamente delicados, terminó de atar el nudo.

—Lo que mi compañero quiere decir —intentó modificar el irrespetuoso diálogo de Manigoldo hacia la anfitriona que tenían en frente—, es que somos santos de Athena y venimos desde Grecia para resolver el misterio de las desapariciones. Cuando llegamos, fuimos a un pequeño restaurante donde llegó a nosotros una nota que alegaba saber sobre una extraña mansión que apareció a los alrededores, y que se dice que puede ser la causante de todo.

La mujer pareció coger vida cuando Albafica dijo esas palabras, su iris recuperando más color, formó una fina línea de sus labios que se expandió en una sonrisa torcida.

—La mansión Hellaster —reconoció al momento—. La cabrona de Agrigento, la gran M, la desgracia del deseo y demás insultos que sus rumores le han otorgado.

—¿La gran M?

Manigoldo empezó a reír suavemente ante la incógnita de su compañero, que ya había terminado el vendaje y la observaba rápidos segundos, pensando que era suficiente por el momento, y que debía tratarla con más cuidado cuando tuviera la oportunidad, si quería evitar una infección.

—Se refiere a todos los insultos que empiecen con M, como: "Maldita Mansión", "Mierda de Mansión", "Malévola", "Malvada" y todos los sinónimos desagradables que se te ocurran. —le informó el italiano con una gran sonrisa.

La mujer descompasó la risa del caballero con la suya, y al ver la mirada incrédula de Albafica, no pudo evitar ampliar su gracia elevando su risa a una octava más.

—Exactamente. —afirmó, después de calmar su desafinada carcajada—. Me gusta que entendamos nuestro mismo dialecto, muchacho. ¿Eres de aquí?

—Silicia, nena —Sonrió con audacia, delatando entre sus sílabas su nato acento italiano—. ¿No es obvio?

Reclinándose en la silla, dejando a un lado los hilos y la tela que, al parecer, esa noche no sería terminada, la mujer pareció abandonar el ensimismado letargo que anteriormente la coadyuvaba. Le respondió con una sonrisa a las palabras del caballero de cáncer, para luego incrustar sus pupilas en Albafica unos momentos. Le escaneó los segundos siguientes; pareciéndole familiar ese matiz de piel, el azul incomparable de su cabello, los cobalto ojos que parecían derretir todo lo que tocaban. Sin duda, vivir en un pueblo tan pequeño como ese, hacía que los secretos que se ocultaban bajo las faldas, se vieran expuestos con una simple ventisca. Encontró coincidencia entre esos rasgos similares que se encontraban guardados en los resquicios de su memoria. Parecía como una especie de abogado, buscando una anormalidad en un rígido decreto de declaración.

—Te pareces mucho a esa mujer... —Pareció pensar en voz alta. Haciendo que Albafica diera un pequeño respingo en su lugar. No dio crédito a esas palabras, quedando totalmente descolocado al recordar el episodio que recién dejaba a un lado.

A pesar de ser un tema de doble efecto, Manigoldo sintió curiosidad, siendo el primer valiente en romper el ensordecedor silencio que parecía aturdirlos después de los truenos que sacudían el cielo.

—¿Sabes quién es, vieja?

—¿Qué si se quién es? —Le pareció divertida la pregunta—. Mi sonrisa debe bastarte para afirmar tu pregunta, chaval. —Enarcó una ceja, con un repentino cambio en su desgastado humor negro—. Las zorras pasan a menudo por estos lares, no te sorprendas.

—Abuela —reprendió la niña—. Mamá siempre decía que no te refieras así a las personas.

—Yo concuerdo contigo, costal de arrugas parlante —Desató una risita, que se rompió en filamentos para cuando llegó a los oídos de todos—. Cuéntanos, ¿qué sabes sobre ella?

—Manigoldo... —Albafica pareció volver de su letargo con esas sílabas irreverentes. Le tocó el hombro, tratando que no se desviara de su prioridad—. No creo que...

—Alba-chan, tú más que nadie quieres saber quién es —Extendió su mano y le dejó una tenue caricia en el dorso de la mano—. Sólo serán minutos y volveremos al tema de la gran M —Un guiño fue suficiente para convencerlo, se miraron unos segundos más, para luego darse cuenta que había público frente a ellos. Desviaron las cabezas, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer fue delatante ante ellos.

—Annabeth, tesoro, ve a jugar a fuera —le dijo a la niña—. Esta es una conversación de adultos.

Anna sonrió, enseñando las muelitas, y salió corriendo a sus andadas a los pasajes lúgubre lugar.

Albafica se sintió más tranquilo, ya que Manigoldo seguía sin soltarle la mano. Y no es que se haya molestado en romper ese tacto, cuando todo dentro de él, temblaba gracias a terremoto que había azotado sus nervios.

—Arranca, vieja, quiero saber quién es ésa gran P. —Dejó ese tema donde se enamoraba más de Albafica, tomando el dobladillo del otro asunto que había dejado en espera.

Con la llegada del silencio, la mujer se detuvo un instante para absorberlo entre sus pulmones y expulsarlo a base de palabras.

—Se llama Hallie Fogelberg, es una sueca que vino desde Grecia hasta acá, hace veintiún años. —Albafica sintió un escalofrío ascenderle por la espalda, a pesar de seriedad que pareció ser la patrocinadora en su rostro—. Fue obligada a contraer matrimonio desde los quince años por su nata belleza, con un italiano de estas tierras. Su nombre no me importa, ni lo recuerdo, pero su roll si —Miró a los santos con sigilo, con una sonrisita bastante inquietante. Esperó a que los santos dieran una conferencia de preguntas, y al no tenerla, prosiguió—: Es unos de los inversionistas más reconocidos de todo el país, por la gran distribución de textiles. Siendo uno de los hombres más millonarios hasta ahora, por obviedad, una mujer de excéntrica belleza debía estar a su lado.

—Hm, lindo cuento, ahora viene mi pregunta —se anticipó Manigoldo—: ¿Tuvo alguna vez un hijo?

Regalándose su momento para responder, quizás creando más ansiedad, o demostrando que su capacidad física no era como la de ellos, la mujer aguardó unos instantes. Un pequeño silencio reinó en aquel rincón perdido de la ciudad, mientras ella parecía mecerse en su puesto, notando como Manigoldo acariciaba la mano trémula de su compañero.

—Me gustas muchacho, apuesto que no te importó lo anterior —Ante la sonrisa del italiano, Albafica permaneció con su rostro inescrutable, incluso ignorando la sensación que cosquilleaba en el dorso de su mano—. Te pareces mucho a mí —destacó con armonía—. Pues, sí y no. Creo que tiene dos hijos, pero eso a ustedes no les importa como a mí tampoco —Dedicó la atención a Albafica nuevamente, y luego a Manigoldo, para proseguir su relato—: Se oyeron rumores que su esposo contrató un pintor para que retractara su belleza en lienzos infinitos para decorar toda su mansión, pero al parecer, no todo salió como se esperaba. Esos claro, sólo eran rumores, hasta hoy.

Finalmente, el león que se escondía en el interior de Albafica despertó con un rugido, dirigiendo su mirada de halcón a la anciana, haciéndole recordar a Manigoldo que tan intimidante podría ser ese santo.

—Puedo adivinar el resto —advirtió después de su extenso silencio—. Tuvieron un hijo, pero por ser un bastardo ante la cara de la sociedad y el, ¿qué dirá mi esposo? Me abandonó en un campo de rosas envenenadas para acabar con mi vida sin que ella tuviera que hacerlo.

—Por eso dije, es una zorra. —Se encogió de hombros, intentando restarle importancia—. Pero no te sientas mal, hijo, ésa mujer no conoce la humanidad por tanta falsedad en la que nació.

—Igual no me parece excusa para abandonar a un ser que nació de ti —tajó Manigoldo arrugando el entrecejo—. Al menos abandónalo en una casa hogar, no en un campo de rosas envenenadas. ¿Qué clase de corazón se tiene para hacer algo así?

—¿Ni los huesos quería dejar? —Rió con soberbia—. Cabrona.

—Necesito tomar un poco de aire —anunció Albafica, levantándose del mueble—. Si me disculpan.

Cruzó su mirada con su compañero, enviándole silenciosos mensajes que no le siguiera para supremamente abandonar de la sala, dejando en la soledad a los italianos que observaron como sus hebras celestes dieron un desfile en su espalda.

Manigoldo lo vio desaparecer, quiso acompañarle aunque Albafica no deseara su presencia. Se preguntó si estaría bien, cómo estaría sus pensamientos en ese momento, a qué calibre cambió su perspectiva al saber sus raíces. Una lista de preguntas siguió llenándose secuencialmente en su cabeza, todas, con relación al caballero de Piscis.

—Hablemos de la gran M, ya después pondrás al día a tu compañero —prosiguió la mujer, sin embargo, presuntuosamente el santo no pareció escucharla. Una sonrisa perspicaz apareció en su arrugado rostro y volvió a decir—. ¿Te gusta ése muchacho, hijo?

Con su mente cayendo de bruces con esa pregunta, el santo cerró los ojos, torciendo los labios con elocuente gracia.

—También es obvio.

Una risita fue la primera respuesta de su acompañante.

—Bueno, es bastante encantador —justificó—. Muy hermoso, desgraciadamente, siendo el retrato vivo de su madre.

—No lo digas frente a él, que hace de éste lugar tu tumba —Se reacomodó en el mueble, dejando descansar su codo en una de las orejas—. Esto fue una conmoción dura para él, no dudo en que se repondrá, pero quisiera hacer algo para que se sienta mejor.

Guardando el espacio de silencio, siéndole enteramente conmovedor ese lazo que guardaban los caballeros, la anciana respondió:

—Bueno, él es el tipo de personas que enamoran a primera vista. —Cerró los ojos, ensanchando sus labios a continuación—. Y, parece corresponderte.

Manigoldo recordó en efemérides sus experiencias con el caballero de Piscis, y todo lo que luchó para poder obtener ese honor de ganarse su amor. No pudo evitar sentir como su pecho empezaba a arrancar los motores para acelerarse con rapidez, hasta que él mismo, escuchó sus palpitaciones en su pecho.

—No tienes idea de lo que pasé. —alegó carismático—. Él es la persona que después que atraviesas el rosal de espinas, te enamora cuando cuida tus heridas. —Regresó su vista, sin ocultar el brillo que bailaba en sus ojos cuando hablaba de Albafica. Después de un minuto de pausa, su rostro pasó a ser más serio y su expresión se transfiguró a una sonrisa petulante—. Y bien, dime vieja, ¿qué eres?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D**espués de salir al frente, se recargó bajo el pórtico de la cabaña, observando como la tormenta se descargaba a los alrededores. Gotas de pensamientos y recuerdos humedecieron su mente, desde las palabras de su maestro, hasta los besos con Manigoldo. Con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, se mordió el labio inferior en señal de molestia.

—Qué absurdo —resopló para sí, bajando la cabeza cuando una gran parte de su aire salió de sus labios.

"Yo puedo amarte más en un día, más de lo que te pudo amar esa mujer en toda una vida."

Con ese recuerdo tintineando con estandarte sobre su propio pesar, recuperó parte de su conformidad cuando esa voz llegó a poner orden en su cabeza. Cavilar tanto ese tema era una absoluta pérdida de tiempo, más, cuando tenía una misión entre sus manos. No tenía tiempo para sus problemas maternales. Y mucho menos, para una mujer que ni un segundo de su vida le dedicó. Quizás podría mandarle un arreglo de rosas demoníacas como obsequio; no para matarla, sino para hacerle recordar el día en donde le dejó y, en como sobrevivió.

"Eres más fuerte que nadie", le había dicho Manigoldo. Siéndole imposible el hecho de llevarse los dedos a los labios, recordando todo lo que habían pasado.

Escuchó unos diminutos pasos acercarse, y no tuvo que esforzarse para saber de quién se trataba. Rodó su vista a la puerta, donde nuevamente la pequeña rubia apareció.

—Es peligroso si te me acercas demasiado, pequeña —le dijo en cuanto se le detuvo en frente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con esa sonrisa inocente.

—Es largo explicarlo —respondió con suavidad—. Sólo hazme caso, ¿sí?

Annabeth se enrojeció un poco, y no tardó en asentir para luego pasarle por un lado con una extraña prisa. Bajando los tres escalones que daban vía al jardín, corriendo hasta la valla que anunciaba el final de ese terreno.

—Tiene una sonrisa muy linda. —confesó antes de juntarse al camino de tierra, aún, lloviendo.

«Si supieras quien es el causante —pensó el santo— Aquel que en sus tiempos, fue peor que una espina en el zapato »

—¿A dónde vas, Anna? —Esperó que la pregunta alcanzara los tímpanos de la pequeña que ya corría en dirección contraria de donde ellos vinieron.

—¡Vendré enseguida!

Albafica alzó una ceja mecánicamente, al darse cuenta que no había respondido su pregunta. ¿Es que todos los italianos eran así?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**egresó a la sala donde se encontraban los italianos, para unirse nuevamente, al tema de vital importancia. Cuando entró de nuevo a la pequeña sala, los encontró liberando exabruptos en tonos excesivamente altos, acompañados de esas risas que ensordecían a cualquiera.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —intentó dejar de reírse la mujer, limpiándose unas lágrimas que se despeñaron por sus párpados—. Entonces, ¿eres voluntario en esa tarea?

—¿Cuántas veces dirás "bueno"? —preguntó Manigoldo, aun con cortes en sus palabras por las carcajadas que soltaba. Y al igual que ella, se limpiaba los párpados húmedos por las lágrimas.

—Lo siento, es un mal hábito lingüístico, mocoso de mierda —Alzó una ceja divertida—. Y no has respondido mi pregunta.

«Sí, así son los italianos», Sonrió Albafica.

—¡Obvio que seré yo! —Se reclinó hacia delante, posando una mano en su rodilla—. ¡Me veré divino!

—¿De qué hablan? —interrumpió en una abertura, caminando hasta el mueble que anteriormente había ocupado.

—Simple, mi chaval —dijo la mujer con total confianza—. Hemos llegado a la conclusión que para que puedan infiltrarse en la mansión, el mocoso de mierda se vestirá de mujer.

—¿Ah? —Albafica parpadeó con la sorpresa impresa en su rostro.

—Idea de Lisselotte —Rió Manigoldo señalando a la anciana que tenía en frente—. Pero, ¿qué vestido usaré?

—¿Lisselotte? ¿Vestido? —¿De qué se había perdido?

—Es mi nombre —respondió ella con un matiz dulce—. Y, ¿cuál es el tuyo, pequeño santo?

—Albafica de Piscis... —respondió desconcertado—. Aún estoy confundido, ¿por qué Manigoldo usará un vestido? —Hasta el pensamiento de imaginarse al hombre que… que le sacaba del camino de tachuelas, luciendo un vestido… no era algo que quisiera presenciar con todo el desorden emocional por el que había pasado las últimas setenta y dos horas.

—Para entrar a la mansión deben fingir ser una pareja y, obviamente, uno de ustedes debe ser la mujer —La solapa idea resultaba gracioso, inclusive para la víctima que lo usaría—. Tu amigo es el primer voluntario.

...Pausa... ¿qué?... Esperen...

—Seré tu esposa, Alba-chan —Le guiñó el ojo desde su puesto, parecía más conforme con esa idea, que Albafica no podía captar con total precisión qué divertido tenía eso. O sea, era tu orgullo a quien estabas poniendo en juego—. Espero que no seas malo conmigo. —añadió cuando la mudez había tomado los labios de su compañero, volviendo a reír con fuerza.

—Parece que me he perdido de algo importante —dijo, recuperando su tono serio—. ¿No eran solteras las que desaparecían? ¿Por qué fingir ser un matrimonio?

Lisselotte se balanceó un poco en su lugar, y unos cuantos mechones en rosca se le salieron del moño.

—Hubo un momento en que la desaparición fue tan masiva, que muchos emigraron hacia otros extremos del país. —expuso pasivamente, observando de reojo al santo de cáncer al jugar con la repetición de sus palabras—. Desde hace una semana, tres parejas han desaparecido "misteriosamente", en una ladera cuando sus carruajes extrañamente, tuvieron un averío. Y por lo que se juzga, hace dos noches, otro matrimonio desapareció en el mismo lugar y, a la misma hora.

—Eso no estaba en los documentos. Considerando que la carta nos llegó hace un mes —argumentó Manigoldo, mirándole con seriedad—. La mansión aparece y desaparece, tú no la buscas a ella, ella te busca a ti.

—Hay una hora específica en la que aparece, y a otra, que desaparece. A veces se lleva a alguien, a veces no. —añadió ella con una tonalidad severa—. En la madrugada, han encontrado mujeres desnudas que no tardan en suicidarse al amanecer…

Hubo otro silencio agobiante, donde cada uno analizaba la situación.

—¿Qué ocurre exactamente en esa mansión? —inquirió Albafica, cruzado de brazos.

Lisselotte se escondió de hombros, relamiéndose los labios.

—Los que han salido de ella, sus versiones son una mierda —explicó con molestia—. Unos han perdido la cabeza, y la mayoría se suicida. No hay un porqué exacto de sus acciones, pero nadie ha salido ileso de esa mansión, eso es un hecho. Y los matrimonios que han entrado, simplemente, han salido disueltos.

—Estudié mil posibilidades y ninguna explica ese desorden —continuó Manigoldo a la versión de la mujer—. Lo cual después de hablar con ésta anciana verde, le dimos vuelta a la tuerca y acá tenemos la conclusión.

Albafica enarcó una ceja, siendo obvio su silencio para la espera de la respuesta. Aunque después de estudiar las palabras de Lisselotte y, recordar el fragmento que identificaba al cofre:

_"El castigo para los infieles, es la exhibición de su traición"_

—Prueban a las parejas —logró entender la situación. Ahí estaba la relación del cofre con la mansión Hellaster.

—¡Eso, Alba-chan! —Aplaudió con entusiasmo ante la conclusión de su compañero—. Como tú y yo somos hombres, uno de nosotros debe ser la mujer si queremos ver por nuestros propios ojos lo que ocurre en esa maldita mansión.

No entendiendo en su totalidad la situación... No, mejor dicho, no quería entender la situación después de oír ese plan, arrastró a la parte trasera de la casa a su compañero, que no era muy diferente al jardín principal, salvo que tenía como fin el borde del abismo y unos columpios en estado oxidación.

—Necesito que me expliques mejor ese plan tuyo, Manigoldo —puntualizó, recargándose de espaldas a la barandilla de madera que delimitaba ese espacio, antes de caer al terreno del segundo jardín.

Manigoldo, en vez de responder se le acercó lentamente, acompañando cada paso con una lamento de las grietas por parte de la madera y, sin dar prolongación a nada, lo abrigó en sus brazos. Le acarició el contorno de la espalda, donde sintió el estremecimiento como respuesta y una-no-tardía aceleración en las pulsaciones de ambos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó con suavidad al oído, rozando esas palabras contra esa suave piel.

—No cambies el tema —respondió, intentando que tanta calidez le propiciaban, no le deshabilitara su sentido del deber.

—¿Cómo puedo tan siquiera tener la #/$% idea de pensar que te pondrás un vestido, considerando cómo eres?

Esa respuesta no tardó en hacer sonreír un poco a su compañero, que se le despegó del hombro buscando encontrarse con esos añiles párpados.

—Sí, pero aún podemos buscar otra forma —repuso, dejando una mano detrás de la nuca y la otra bajarla por el pecho rozando los botones de la camisa, cuando la boca de éste serpenteaba, buscando tener contacto con la suya.

—Si tienes otro plan, estoy dispuesto a oírlo. —Otra vez esa cercanía, otra vez esa ansiedad de querer unirse.

—Debe haber —suspiró, casi sobre su boca, acercándose instintivamente. Ya incluso, le costaba darle prioridad a su sangre cuando sólo quería arrancarle los labios—. No puedo tolerar la idea de verte metido en un vestido...

—Seremos un matrimonio —Sonrió, juntando su frente con la de él—. No tengo ninguna queja. Además, acá nadie sabe quiénes somos y si queremos salvar a esa gente, el sacrificio es la única opción.

Antes que Albafica se respondiera, se le fue de lleno a sus labios, buscando una respuesta más accional y pasional, que desviarse a la versión oral que siempre terminaba en discusiones idiotas. Le sostuvo de una muñeca y exigió una demanda mayor, hasta que un suave sonido de gusto salió de la garganta Albafica. Le tomó las mejillas ruborizadas y siendo feliz al no tener que chocar contra nada, se dio cuenta que su sentimiento era correspondido, ¿sus pecados?, bien recibido. Tomó la mano de Manigoldo y se la llevó al pecho. Sus fuertes latidos golpearon la mano del italiano, como diciéndole: "Mira, como me descontrolas".

Su compañero sonrió al momento e hizo lo mismo; llevando la mano de Albafica hasta su pecho, y sentir las descontroladas palpitaciones siguiendo un curso bastante inquietante.

—Esto es grave, Manigoldo —expresó a una distancia que en una escala de milímetros ni siquiera existía.

Él sólo sonrió, dejando un sonido húmedo como respuesta, cuando le lamió el labio inferior.

—Tú me lo has desordenado desde hace mucho. —Le rozó el pómulo con el pulgar, observando como un brillo se encendía en aquellas pupilas que en un tiempo, estuvieron extintas.

El tiempo les regaló una pausa de los movimientos a su alrededor, mientras sus miradas se concentraban en sólo ellos. Olvidándose de la línea de tiempo que amenazaba con separarlos por tener entre manos; esos asuntos de la orden sagrada.

Albafica aún podía recordar cuando se encontró atrapado entre las enredaderas de sus propios sentimientos. Subiéndose a la montaña rusa, cuando en el Yomotsu Hirasaka, donde Manigoldo fue lo suficiente hábil en su momento de debilidad para tener su primer beso con ese hombre.

Ladeando la cabeza, para ensamblar una oración coherente, que no fueran sonidos de deleite que se ahogaban en su propia cavidad, creyó que el Patriarca debió prever que todo eso pasaría.

—¿Lo recuerdas, Manigoldo? —dijo en una escala de volumen, más provocativa que agregó, inconscientemente.

Haciendo que su compañero le abrazara con más fuerza, pegándolo más a su cuerpo, lamiéndole los labios.

—En cualquier otro momento, te hubiese preguntado qué carajos debía recordar —suspiró, sin borrar la curva en las comisuras—. Pero ahora, creo saber a qué te refieres. —Tener sus alientos mezclados, daban la sensación de estar atrapados como en una telaraña—. ¿Cómo olvidar tu primera patada a mi entrepierna?

Albafica sonrió.

—Me besaste a la fuerza, ¿qué esperabas?

Manigoldo recordó ese momento con jactancia, mierda, cómo le había costado robarle un beso sin terminar con las canicas contraídas cuando Albafica se las pateaba.

—No fue el lugar más romántico, pero nunca he sido exigente en esas cosas —Se rió entre dientes, contagiándole la sonrisa nuevamente. Dioses, que hermoso era sonriendo—. Pero algo que entendí después de eso, es que no importa el lugar. No importa si estamos bajo una maldita lluvia, en un barco muriendo de calor o en el mismísimo infierno —Asimiló sus propias palabras en la fuerza vibrante de sus propios brazos cerniéndose en aquella criatura de osada belleza—. Si estoy contigo, todo el exterior desaparece… Todo se vuelve perfecto.

Albafica le abrazó, al no encontrar una palabra pudiese igualar el tamaño de esa declaración. Su visible sonrojo fue suficiente para Manigoldo, quien le volvió a sonreír con dulzura, con su gesto tan espontáneo.

«Eres el único hombre que con su mirada —pensó él—, puede decir más que con sus palabras»

—Sino muero por tu veneno, moriré de un infarto —Su carisma capturó a su compañero, quien negó con la cabeza—. No temas más, Alba.

—No digas eso, que tú pierdas… —calló, siendo absorbido por el calor de sus cosmos que latían como si supieran algo que ellos no.

—Me perderás si te alejas, me perderé sino regresas —Le abrigó en sus brazos con acobijo, barriendo su mejilla con dulzura—. Aquí es donde perteneces.

Albafica levantó la vista, aún con su ropa húmeda por el agua, y su cabello brillante como las perlas; le miró a los ojos para luego cerrarlos, en busca de un beso final. Volvieron a estrechar sus cuerpos, eliminar cualquier espacio entre ellos y convertirse en una extensión más del otro.

Su lugar, quizás como ese canceriano decía, si era en aquellos brazos.

Manigoldo sonrió, meramente victorioso.

¡Lo logré bitches, en sus caras! ¡¿Quién dijo que no podía?! ¡El noventa por ciento del éxito se basa simplemente en insistir! ¡Já! ¡Retuércete en la tumba, Lugonis!

—Te estoy escuchando, Manigoldo —dijo Albafica, con un tono sugestivo que no tardó en abrirle las pupilas ante la sorpresa.

Manigoldo parpadeó una, dos, tres veces antes de reír nerviosamente, desviando la vista. Albafica rió un poco, y le besó la mejilla.

—¿Y este es el lugar perfecto para ti? —preguntó cuándo advirtió que Manigoldo se pegaba más a él, arrinconándolo entre el pilar que sostenía el pórtico y él.

—¿Y no es algo que esperabas, viniendo de mí?

—No, la verdad no —Su mirada tan decidida y esa sonrisa de suficiencia, le pusieron la piel de gallina al santo de cáncer—. La verdad, agradezco que haya techo. La última vez querías hacerlo bajo un árbol.

—¡Y arruinaste el momento! —Recordó ese momento, como uno de tantos, más jodidamente dolorosos en toda su jodida existencia. Que horrible era bajarse las bolas a punta de respiraciones profundas—. ¿No te parece que es hora, de empezar nuestra luna de miel?

Y sin darle oportunidad a responder soldó sus labios con la humedad que había impregnado en ellos.

—Alguien podría vernos, Manigoldo. —razonó con los ojos cerrados, temblando a causa del frío y esos abrasadores besos. Recordó que desde el sendero que se veía detrás del cercado, cualquiera que pasara por allí, podría ser testigo de sus acciones.

Sus manos fueron llevadas sobre su cabeza, cuando Manigoldo le tomó de las muñecas, en otro arrebato más profundo cuando volvió a sumergirse en sus labios.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo a un espacio excesivamente estrecho de la boca de su compañero.

Manigoldo le soltó las manos y le tomó de las caderas y le alzó un poco las rodillas, mientras sus ávidos labios recorrían su cuello.

—No cuando Annabeth podría entrar o la misma Lisselotte...

Finalmente, como acto de disciplina, Manigoldo se detuvo.

—Aquí sólo estamos nosotros, Alba. —Bajó sus manos, mermando el acercamiento.

—¿Qué?

La mano italiana le desabotonó unos cuantos botones de la gabardina, que hace rato había sujetado con los dedos pasmados por el frío que tenía intruso en los tobillos.

—Lo que oyes —Se acercó y le susurró la siguiente declaración—: Las únicas personas vivas, somos tú y yo. Lisselotte es un alma en pena, que sólo tiene intención de ayudarnos por venganza a la gran M. —Le sonrió nuevamente y finalizó—: ¿Y bien, quién de los dos usará el vestido?

**C**ontinuará.

* * *

_**N**otas finales:_ A pesar de la demora, les traje un cap cargado de todo un poco. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya en el próximo capítulo tendrán su momento y uno de los dos lucirá un sexy vestido, complaciendo a Vinnie que quería que abordara esta idea después que se la conté. No abarqué su momento en el bar de Calvera para no extender más el cap. Pero si ustedes desean, lo puedo hacer como epílogo^^

Al principio tuve problemas en el inicio, jodeer, no podía unir mis ideas. Quería colocar a Alba defensivo, porqué sino lo fuera en un cap, ya no sería él. Gracias a Sarai por ayudarme los nombres para los oc, que sinceramente me tenían pensativa jajaj

La frase de: "La libertad es la capacidad que tienes de elegir tus propias cadenas" no es mía, sé que la leí o vi en algún lado y se me quedó guardada en unas de las carpetas guardadas en mi memoria caché (¿? Ok, no. Mucha uni por hoy jajaja _créditos a su autor_.

Otra cosilla ante de despedirme, es que quiero agradecer sus comentarios a mis lectoras hermosas como: Piffle Priincess, pacozam, Threylanx Schwarze, Cloud122, Kamui Vampire(te extraño, amoree ;w;), Ina-Stardust R y las dos recién que se les unen como: KoreLune y pequebalam ¡Gracias por sus hermosas review! En verdad aprecio el hermoso gesto de que todas han dejado sus pensamientos y motivaciones en varias de mis historias y no puedo sentirme más contenta de tener unas lectoras tan súper geniales como ustedes. Espero no decepcionarlas, y gracias por montarse en el avión de MissLouder y su obsesión por Alba x Mani.

Anuncio (pueden obviarlo si desean): Debo anunciar, valga la redundancia (¿?) que tengo un fic en espera de que este termine. Será mi segundo proyecto más largo, donde abordaré todooo el campo que me sea posible. Será Manigoldo x Albafica, un lindo y largo AU. Donde en lugar de ser santos, serán representantes del signo. Una organización similar, pero adaptada al siglo XXI con esas tecnologías tipo Tony Stark. Donde lucirán lujosos uniformes, y será multiparejas, estando todas las generaciones tanto las del siglo XX, como XVIII versión Kuramada. Pero obviamente enfocada en Alba x Mani, incluso algunas serán menciones. Será como tipo serie, donde serán diferentes tramas en un mismo mundo. Yo diré cuando una trama termine y arranque otra, tendrán secuencia y, obviamente, personajes adaptados a la situación. Un ejemplo, es que Mani se enfrentará a Verónica(¿?) será angst, romántico, tendrá aventura y gotas de comedia. La idea surgió cuando un comentario guest, leyó mi fic de "Curiosidades del Internet" sugiriéndome que la continuara. Ya de por sí tenía las ansias de crear un AU de ellos con bastante contenido, y ese coment terminó por convencerme. Quise decirles, para saber que opinan jiji incluso ya tengo cap escritos, e ideas que pululan en mi mente profundizando mi sueño (¿?) ¡Tendremos a Mani y Alba en la academia! Tal y como fueran reclutas, pero acá serán estudiantes ^^. Conservaré sus edades, y sus rangos. Sin embargo, en este AU Alba será asocial (antes de conocer a Mani) pero no tendrá nada en su sangre. Pensé en leucemia, pero ¡dioses! Claro que no xD mejor que sólo sea asocial jajaja. Bueno, es todo por hoy!

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Un respiro de humanidad

_**N**otas:_ Con un repentino choque de ideas, me salté las actualizaciones de Fiebre de Heno y desatando cadenas, para NDT. He tenido días difíciles, y bueno, aquí sigo. Como prometí, tenemos nuevamente un cap de 11.514k+ palabras.

_**A**dvertencia_s: Lemon, romance, un poco de ooc.

* * *

**Noches de tragos.**

Capítulo 7.

_Un respiro de humanidad._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**on las ventanas siendo abatidas por la tormenta, dos caballeros se observaban en perpetua penumbra, envueltos por ecos espectrales que murmuraban en las sombras. Los truenos y las ráfagas de viento desde el mar cercano sacudían la vieja estructura. Donde después de un silencio extenso, Albafica habló.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, sin perder la vista de su compañero y sus alrededores.

Sabía que había sentido algo inusual en la presencia de la anciana, pero teniendo un tema de mayor tamaño consumiendo los espacios de su cabeza, le había restado importancia.

—Lo que oyes, Liselotte y Annabeth —Su mirada se agudizó, y por un momento el caballero de Piscis se reservó todas palabras—, están muertas. Por lo cual, son almas sin descanso.

Con una expresión de incomodidad resbalando por su rostro, Albafica, teniendo la distancia perfecta entre su boca y el oído de Manigoldo, inquirió:

—Entonces, ¿por qué …? —Y luego de formular mejor las palabras y ordenarlas adecuadamente, corrigió—: ¿Por qué puedo verla, cómo si realmente estuviese viva?

El italiano esbozó una sonrisa, sin mudar su expresión de neutralidad. No le dio tiempo de hablar, cuando él mismo se respondía su propia pregunta.

—Tu cosmos —concluyó.

—Eso parece. Es similar al tuyo, cuando estás cerca de las flores.

Antes de añadir algo más, una risa escalofriante les rozó los oídos, alertándolos. Los santos se volvieron al momento, al advertir que aquella carcajada, extraña y disonante como un piano mal afinado; provino del interior de la cabaña.

Manigoldo seguía sin cambios faciales, y se llevó una mano al cuello masajeándose seguidamente el cabello.

—Ven, Alba-chan, vamos adentro. Alguien quiere darnos una segunda bienvenida —Le tomó de la mano y, después de la vacilación de ambos, caminaron al interior de la estructura. Dejando atrás aquel cielo plomizo que se desteñía de luz, mientras los alrededores se llenaban de agua.

Entrando nuevamente al interior de aquel lugar lóbrego e inquietante, desprovisto de belleza y adornos completos; notaron algo que volvió a dejarlos sin la formulación palabras e incluso sonidos mudos. Todo parecía haberse bañado por la penumbra; una que parecía tener conciencia y densidad propia. Albafica observó taciturno como las líneas de los objetos parecían perderse entre las sombras, sin eliminar aquella sensación agobiante de ser observados. No tardaron en acostumbrarse a ella, y así moverse con algo de facilidad.

Manigoldo dio un paso, sumergiéndose a ese lugar sin contornos, antes de que alguien le sujetara la manga de la muñeca.

—Ten cuidado —murmuró el pisciano, sin saber muy bien a qué. Estaba de más decirlo, porque sabía que ese hombre podía cuidarse perfectamente. Intentó retractarse, soltándolo, pero al segundo después sintió un calor cercano en los labios.

—No te preocupes.

—No me preocupo, te advierto solamente. —Sin mucho apremio a esas palabras, Albafica fue el primero en acercarse a la sala donde provino la fuente de la risa anterior—. Iré yo primero, no soy la doncella que se deba proteger.

—Creí que ese era mi papel —Sonrió el santo—. ¿Pero si sabes que las damas van primero?

Girando el rostro, cuchillas venenosas arrojaron los cobaltos ojos.

—Mejor entremos —Tragó saliva al divisar la expresión asesina en su compañero.

Cruzaron el marco de la puerta notando primeramente que las ventanas permanecían oscuras, llorando de lluvia, iluminadas constantemente por las luces de los relámpagos.

En el aire flotaba un olor ácido y pesado, como si los objetos estuviesen en descomposición. Y la poca luz que acuchillaba los cristales a penas y daban la claridad de advertir lo que se amoldaba en aquella sala. Albafica se percató que la chimenea, antes encendida, estaba apagaba y sus brasas parecían dormir profundamente. Como si nunca hubiesen estado enardecidas. No había rastro de Liselotte, o alguna prueba corpórea que verificara ser la fuente de lo que habían oído.

Parecían como dos escenarios diferentes.

Un silencio les gritó a los santos dorados, y ninguno se molestó en callarlo con palabras.

—¿Dónde está, Liselotte? —No era una pregunta que esperaba tener respuesta, pero caminado alrededor de la sala, sin rastro de la persona que le había recibido, era extrañamente ilógico.

Cuando Manigoldo dio un par de pasos más, rodeando todo con la mirada, la chimenea volvió encenderse acompañada por una multitud de velas portando altos candelabros a su alrededor.

Ambos caballeros se miraron, y una curva sinuosa cruzó los labios del italiano.

—Si no hubiese pasado, por toda la historia que me ha llevado a estar frente al título donde estoy, te diría que esto me asustaría —dijo, acercándose a la chimenea y cerciorarse que en verdad transmitiera calor.

Escuchó los pasos agrietados de su compañero y éste se le situó a un palmo de distancia, con las manos escondidas bajo sus bolsillos.

—Considerando que estoy contigo, esto es lo más normal que nos ha pasado el día de hoy.

Manigoldo se hubiese reído, sino hubiese sentido como un repentino mareo se le pasmó en el cerebro. Sus párpados parecieron desorientarse al ver que el lugar empezó a culebrearse repentinamente y tuvo que obligarse a sostenerse de la piel de cemento que cubría la chimenea.

_"Mocoso, ¿puedes oírme?"_

Se tambaleó en sus pasos, al tiempo que escuchaba dos voces llamarle.

—¿Manigoldo? —Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

_"Mocoso, óyeme de una maldita vez y deja de chancear con el niño lindo unos segundos…"_

Esa era… ¿la voz de Liselotte?

Apreció como su mundo empezó a difuminarse, perdiendo la fuerza en sus piernas. Un poderoso dolor de cabeza cobró vida con un repentino estallido, que lo dejó sin aliento. El dolor que le hizo frente, pareció estamparlo contra el muro que tenía en frente, y durante un segundo, una constelación de estrellas danzó delante de sus ojos.

«Creo que es la mía», pensó sonriente, incluso cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse.

No sabía si había ido de pique al desquebrajado suelo, o algunos brazos lo habían cogido, pero antes de caer, una voz logró colarse a sus pensamientos, antes que otra penumbra más densa que la anterior, le cubriera los párpados.

_"Escúchame, mocoso de mierda. No puedo estar mucho tiempo en este mundo, porque mi alma carece de importancia divina para tan siquiera mantenerse personificada. Gracias a tu poder, logré materializarme, pero obviamente eso tiene un valor alto para ti. No por seas un enclenque, sino porque hay una extraña energía que evita que nosotros circulemos por estos lares, sin que nos consuma. Todo lo que viste anteriormente, fue creado con tu poder, aunque fuese inconscientemente. Obviamente no por mucho tiempo, y eso debe ser obra de la maldita M. Es de vital importancia que recuerdes esto: La mansión sólo aparece de noche. Sigue el camino recto, una vez que salgas de aquí y, si tienes suerte, logres encontrarte con ella._

_Hay un vestido en una de las habitaciones de arriba, era de mi hija. Espero que encajes en él y si lo dañas, te atormentaré._

_Toma venganza y…, has justicia para aquellas mujeres que se arrebataron las vidas, incluyendo mi hija, por culpa de esa cabrona. Por favor, se los dejo en sus manos…"_

Y después de eso, todo fue oscuridad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**briendo los ojos ligeramente, se percató de cómo la luz de las velas esparcía una difusa claridad por la sala. Girando su rostro lentamente, sintió que tenía algo húmedo en la frente. Incorporándose con los codos, aún mareado, rodeó con la mirada el lugar en busca de su compañero de misión. Encontrándolo exitosamente; a un lado de la ventana, con los brazos cruzados como si se abrazara a sí mismo. Como si su único consuelo y refugio, fuese él mismo.

Cuando de sus labios salió un sonido perezoso, Albafica le dirigió la vista, poseyendo un aspecto prístino e intacto, como recién salida del astillero.

—Alba-chan, ya sé lo que pasó… —calló. No logró terminar su oración, para cuando notó que en los párpados de su compañero, lágrimas le saludaban—. ¿Alba-chan…?

Ladeó la cabeza, quizás demasiado consciente del mal aspecto que ofrecía.

—¿Te das cuenta? —anticipó Albafica, con voz que estaba a punto de quebrarse—. Todo lo que toco se desmorona. Nunca debí dejarte tocarme, nunca debí aceptar tu propuesta, nunca debí dejar que me conocieras.

Con esa última línea, Manigoldo tocó la pared que antes siendo escombros volvía a ensamblarse entre ellos.

—No, Albafica, no es lo que parece —intentó explicarle que todo había sido culpa de la vieja de Liselotte que le había drenado las energías.

Sin embargo Albafica desvió la vista, haciendo acopio del escaso orgullo que le quedaba… procurando olvidar el miedo que le atenazaba la garganta, mientras veía cómo el cielo se derretía al otro lado del cristal. Manigoldo reconocía esa mirada.

Se incorporó al momento, al tiempo que veía a Albafica fusionarse con la oscuridad que se desbordaba cerca de la ventana.

—Alba…

—No te acerques. —Su voz sonó como un latigazo venenoso.

Manigoldo no se inmutó en sus pasos, y continuó. Desde luego, sabía que estaba agarrándose de un clavo ardiendo, y que sólo la caída podía pronunciarse en aquella mirada que volvía a ser de piedra.

—Liselotte —mencionó, quedando a una distancia corta y prudente.

El caballero no se limitó a mirarle, sino que respiró hondo y una parte del italiano se vino abajo al intuir todo el dolor que encerraba aquella respiración.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

_"Vieja, no me importa cómo harás, pero te daré lo que me resta de cosmos para que le hables a Albafica."_

Sin embargo, la respuesta que esperaba, no llegó. Permaneciendo en silencio mientras la tormenta hacía estragos al otro lado, dejando sólo los quejidos de la cabaña reclamando los golpeteos de las gotas de agua que eran la única fuente de sonido.

_"¡Anciana de mierda!"_

Nada. Y sin quitarle la vista de encima a su compañero, advirtió que se le iluminaba una triste sonrisa y una lágrima lenta, de silencio, le cayó por la mejilla.

—¿Ahora eres tú, el que se queda callado, Manigoldo?

Éste sonrió, lo hizo apenas con una insinuación en la comisura de los labios, con un brillo triste y cansino en su mirada.

Ambos se mataban con la misma cuchilla. Sin embargo, para ese momento, sintió como poco a poco su cosmos estaba siendo tomado. Y cerrando los ojos con alivio, notó que Albafica se sostuvo la cabeza como si estuviese padeciendo un dolor de cabeza de tamaño colosal.

Transcurrieron otros minutos en silencio, antes que el pisciano se recompusiera limpiándose las lágrimas y otro semblante se develara en su rostro.

_"Gracias, costal de arrugas."_

Finalmente, como una babosa arrastrándose por su mente, la voz quebrada llegó:

_"No me agradezcas. Eres tú el que tendrá que pagar la factura. "_

Se sintió nuevamente débil, maldiciendo en silencio y se mantuvo de pie con la escasa vitalidad que le quedaba. Odiaba las jodidas barreras contenedoras. Eran las peores, odiaba y maldecía los límites de porcentajes al que reducían su poder. Y sí era el caso, quizás su había sido limitado a un quince por ciento. Mierda de suerte.

Aunque ciertamente daba igual, con ese quince por ciento iba a madrear a los causantes de todos esos asesinatos. Los cortaría y freiría vivos.

—Manigoldo… —Albafica se acercó nuevamente, como siendo consciente de la nueva situación—. Yo…

—Está bien —interrumpió, haciendo un ademán con la mano en tanto volvía a tomar un poco de equilibrio en uno de los brazos en unos de los muebles—. Tampoco pretendía que dejaras todo a un lado de la noche a la mañana… Es más, aún creo que seguirás siendo como eres. Y está bien, pero por Athena, maldita sea, confía en mi poder.

Entornando la mirada, Albafica le miró, como si buscase algo en el aire. Miradas o sonrisas, o quizá algo fantasmal que corroborase esas palabras. Todo se transformó en un combate de silencio, en espera que alguien se rindiera, sacando bandera blanca con palabras bordadas sobre ella.

—Perdóname —se permitió decir—. No puedo olvidar lo que soy, de quién soy, puedo intentarlo…, si me prometes que tendrás cuidado.

—Lo haré, si tú también lo haces y de esa forma aceptaré tu perdón —arguyó, a sabiendas que alguien tan orgulloso como Albafica, tomaba muy en serio la palabra _promesa_.

Amparando una sonrisa triste que le parecía perseguirle como una sombra por la vida, Albafica accedió.

—Te lo prometo, bajo el nombre de la constelación de Piscis —decretó alzando su mano en voto, pensando en cómo estaba creando un juramento que contradecía al que ya arrastraba desde hacía años. Manigoldo lo secundó, haciendo lo mismo.

—Y por el nombre de Athena —finalizaron en unísono.

Por alguna extraña razón, al realizar ese convenio, sellado bajo el nombre de su diosa, Albafica sintió vacilación, miedo y a su vez, paz que no conocía. El miedo que se le había clavado en el pecho cuando Manigoldo se desplomó en sus brazos se había evaporado. Temió que volviese, y con saña renovada al día siguiente. Pero debía someterla bajo su palabra y su orgullo.

—Si lo que dice Liselotte es cierto… —empezó a hablar el caballero doce, iniciando sus pasos para acercarse al santo que jadeaba sobre el brazo del mueble—, entonces podemos ir a verificar si ya ha aparecido.

—¿Ahora? —suspiró con hastío—. Dame un par de horas, e iremos. —Estiró la mano, con la esperanza que la puta pared que se había levantado en su inconciencia, hubiese sido de arena y no de concreto.

La resina del alivio le recorrió las venas suplantando la sangre, cuando esos suaves dedos rozaron los suyos. Lo atrajo un poco, y con la nueva felicidad en su interior, Albafica se sentó a su lado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó, observando como la mano de Manigoldo se acercaba para alcanzarle la mandíbula y dejar una fugaz barrida con el pulgar.

—Cansado —admitió—, pero no es un inconveniente de igual forma. Soy un santo de oro, después de todo.

Pegó sus labios en la mejilla de Albafica, esperando no concebir con el rechazo, y gracias a su maravillosa diosa, recibió todo lo contrario. Con esa aceptación, se desplazó a la boca, recibiendo una bienvenida cálida, cuando el pisciano se permitió abrirlos y regirse al nuevo baile entre dos lenguas que prometían danzar hasta que una tuviera que marcar la pausa.

—Tus labios están calientes, Manigoldo... —musitó.

—Já —se carcajeó—. ¿Acaso no has sentido los tuyos? —Levantó su mano y delineó aquellas finas líneas que siempre le prometían el pasaje gratis a la gloria—. Creo que tienes fiebre.

—Si es mi caso, es el tuyo también —Alzó una ceja, imitando el mismo acto.

Manigoldo le besó los dedos, pero no añadió nada gramático.

—Me parece que tener esta ropa húmeda, no ha sido una aliada confirmada para nuestros cuerpos. La humedad dilata el cerebro —respondió finalmente, sonriendo, subiendo su mano por los botones que aun le daban la entrada a tocar la camisa blanca que se resguardaba bajo la casaca—. O eso dice el imbécil de Kardia.

—Imagino que Dégel sabrá estampar esas palabras carentes de sentido, contra sus gruesos volúmenes —refutó.

Se miraron en silencio y esta vez el italiano se aventuró de nuevo, esta vez, rozando el cuello casi temblando de frío.

—No es que tú seas muy condescendiente conmigo —ratificó, iniciando una travesía para desabrochar la camisa de su compañero.

Albafica observó cómo su camisa estaba siendo abierta, y no se molestó en impedirlo, incluso cuando los dedos fríos de su compañero le despertaron la piel, pateando todas las viejas palabras que en su cabeza tintinaban.

—¿No tienes energía para ir a dar una vuelta, pero si para esto?

Sus dedos se deslizaron bajo la tela que cubría la muñeca de Manigoldo, y cuando logró sumergirse dentro de la ropa, no tardó en sentir aquella cicatriz.

Entrecerró los ojos.

_"Me la hice intentando salvar a un amigo"._

«Marcas en tu cuerpo, que me demuestran lo fuerte y febril que eres», pensó Albafica.

Una vez que su pecho quedó al descubierto, se puso lentamente de pie. Sin dejar de atraer a Manigoldo con él.

_"La libertad es la capacidad que tienes de elegir tus propias cadenas…"_

¿Podría conocerla si se dejaba llevar? ¿Acaso su maestro…?

No pudo pensar más, cuando unos brazos le rodearon. Caminando a tientas, hasta quedar frente a la chimenea. Ambos coincidían en la idea de que necesitaban más calor corporal, que pasional, al verse temblando y no era por el repentino éxtasis.

Sólo por esa vez…, quería ser libre. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por esa corriente.

Sus manos empezaron a quitar con rapidez el seguro de los botones, despojándole de la pesada y húmeda casaca a su compañero.

Manigoldo se ayudó a sí mismo a sacarse la camiseta de su magnífico cuerpo, ignorando el nudo improvisado que había detenido una vez su sangrado. Albafica también se deslizó ambas prendas de ropas que cubrían sus hombros, quedando finalmente con el torso descubierto. Las casacas, húmedas, pugnaban por quedarse pegadas a sus cuerpos, cayeron sobre una alfombra de color terracota que parecía invitarles a acostarse en ella sin que grietas o animales rastreros le salieran por debajo.

Una vez de conseguirlo, se sacudió su larga melena, también rociado de una capa cristalina dándole la sensación inequívoca que brillaba. Manigoldo atrapó su boca, en un segundo beso que hizo temblar el mundo bajo sus pies, corriendo sus dedos a través de su cabello celeste, besándole como sólo él sabía y susurrándole palabras sobre su piel que le hicieron olvidar su propio nombre.

Se percató que sus propias manos, eliminaban todo el espacio que podía habitar entre sus bocas. Sentía en ese momento que no podía volverse a alejarse de él, no quería volver a estar ni un centímetro lejos de su esencia fantasmal.

Típico de Manigoldo, en una pausa de tres besos, tomó un par de cojines y con arrebato los arrojó sobre la alfombra. Las brasas repiqueteando, parecían ondear sobre su propio esqueleto. Mientras eran testigos de cómo dos caballeros de Athena, se entregaban lo único que podían ofrecerse. Besándose profundamente, hasta que le daban una mínima porción de aire a sus pulmones que gritaban desesperados.

Dejando que sus rojizas comisuras descansaran, le miró por un segundo con una media sonrisa saltarina que él ya conocía muy bien, zapateando traviesa en sus ojos. Sin decir ni una palabra, empezaron a caer sobre la alfombra que resultó ser inesperadamente cómoda.

Una sensación extraña se expandió en su pecho, cuando su cabeza tocó uno de los almohadones, grafíticamente cálido. Era sorprendente, como algo tan rústico y viejo, le propiciaran caricias de seda en la piel, y el olor que emanaba de sus cuerpos, parecían mezclarse entre ellos confinando una sensación más acogedora.

Albafica notó cómo una de las manos de Manigoldo se apoyó sobre uno de sus pezones y presionó ligeramente hasta hacer que éste se endureciese. Se atragantó el gemido que saltó de su boca, conteniéndose lo más que podía, hasta que Manigoldo le tomó las manos y las condujo por su fornido abdomen, e ignorando la inmensa cicatriz, le rozó la hebilla del pantalón.

Hicieron una pausa, el canceriano sonriendo le alzó una ceja picarona, casi provocándole con ella diciéndole "¿Lo harás?". Con el orgullo balanceándose sobre su nombre, la soltó con una inesperada facilidad, y en ese momento, cuatro manos se afanaban con extraer los pantalones empapados y la ropa interior, que se dejaron a un lado.

De una patada rápida, Manigoldo se sacó las botas y al cabo de un segundo más, el único con ropa del torso para abajo, era él.

Quiso hacer lo mismo con los suyos, pero algo le detuvo y, cuando alzó la vista, el italiano le regaló una sonrisa, que tardó en verse expresada también en sus labios. Parecía haberle leído la sonrisa:

"Déjame hacerlo"

Volvió a acercarse, mordiéndole con excesiva delicadeza el labio inferior, lo jaló un poco hacia atrás, provocándole una tormenta acompañada de un poderoso cosquilleo que lo dejó sin aliento. Aquellas manos se paseaban por todo su cuerpo y a cada nuevo roce le hacía jadear, siendo arrinconado por oleadas eléctricas que amenazaban con enloquecerle.

Albafica abrió los párpados, la piel de Manigoldo parecía brillar con un sinuoso tono dorado que le invitaba a lamer cada poro. Se separaron con un sonido húmedo, y su compañero cambió su rumbo. Mudó su boca, hambrienta, hacia sus pezones ya erectos y comenzó a lamerlos con deliberada lentitud.

Cada vez que ese italiano los apretaba, hacían que todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cabeza estallaran. Al cabo de un minuto, Albafica volvió a jadear con fuerza, empujado por descargas de excitación cada vez más potentes. Sus ojos veían cómo la boca de Manigoldo iba de un pezón a otro con un ritmo cada vez más acelerado, desmoronándolo con lamidas largas y candenciosas.

Sorprendido de tanto placer, sintió una presión en su parte baja. Y sin poder evitarlo, gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Conforme con aquellos sonidos, Manigoldo se separó de su pecho dejándole la vista completa de su miembro erecto. Él suyo debía estar igual, pero las ropas que lo reprimían parecían ser las peores carceleras.

Con la respiración acelerada, Manigoldo volvió a su pecho, pero descendiendo hasta su vientre al tiempo que con su lengua trazaba complicados dibujos sobre su piel. Acunó su torso con ambas manos, dejando un beso demasiado seductor y terriblemente lento bajo su ombligo que le erizó hasta el último vello que cubría su cuerpo.

Trazando un camino de besos gemelos al anterior, llegó al límite de la hebilla y con manos expertas, empezó a desabrocharla bajando los pantalones con lentitud hasta sus tobillos. Hizo lo mismo con la ropa interior, dejando finalmente ambas hombrías al descubierto de la tenue luz que se esparcía en la sala.

El frío estaba siendo ahuyentado con la pasión y entrega que estaba burbujeando entre ellos, llevándose consigo la impetuosa vergüenza que perduró en su cabeza al menos tres segundos. Y, por si fuera poco, aquellos escalofríos eran atribuidos por el aire húmedo que se colaba por las ventanas.

Albafica notaba su piel fría, igual a la de Manigoldo, frotándose contra su cuerpo y haciendo crecer a cada segundo a medida que deslizaba la mano sobre su entrepierna, cada vez más abajo.

—Mi sangre palpita —jadeó. Captando la atención del caballero de la cuarta constelación—. Gritando, alertando, que esto que hacemos... es el peor error…

—¿Error o traición? —le preguntó, dejando caer todo su cuerpo sobre el de su compañero, sin dejar de tocarle.

—Las dos, supongo —Le acarició la mejilla, y levantando un poco su cabeza se permitió dejarle un beso en ella. Manigoldo tembló por ello, motivándolo a descender por ese cuello, propiciando una pequeña mordida en la clavícula—. No sé qué pensar. Qué hacer, ya… Se suponía que mis deseos, debían ser sólo eso: Deseos. Pero cuando estoy contigo… —continuó a pesar del terrible escalofrío que tamborileó en su espalda.

—No pienses más —le susurró, depositándole un beso en la frente—. Esta noche es sólo nuestra. Sólo tuya y mía, en esta maldita cabaña que será nuestro nidito de amor.

Y en respuesta, la boca del caballero de Piscis se convirtió en una fina, tambaleante línea. Se incorporó, y quedando frente a él se sentó en su regazo rodeándole el torso con sus piernas.

—Cuando estoy a tu lado… —recapacitó sus palabras, para luego dejarlas salir como ríos de agua clara—, es como si me demostraras que aún en las tinieblas, siempre habrá una luz, brillando en algún rincón. Esperando encandecer.

Manigoldo le sonrió tenuemente.

—Te lo dije, mi lugar eres tú.

—Lo sé —Juntó su frente con él y prefirió callarse con ello.

Sin borrar la sonrisa, el canceriano envolvió el cuerpo de Albafica con sus brazos. Sus labios no tardaron en fusionarse, y cuando empujó las caderas del santo más hermoso hacia él, sus erecciones se rozaron. Jadearon en un compás sincronizado con la lentitud del momento, mientras volvían a avivar la llama que a penas y empezaba a arder entre ellos. Con la lengua dentro de la cavidad de Albafica, trazó cada palmo de ella con lentitud, reconociéndola, entregándole una etiqueta como ya era suya.

Con un gemido ahogado, el caballero de Piscis llevó sus manos alrededor del cuello de su compañero, también siendo parte de acorde de sonidos húmedos que sus bocas llevaban a cabo. Siendo sus lenguas el maestro de obra.

Las palabras se ahogaron en besos profundos, y los pensamientos se perdieron entre una niebla de consistencia espesa y pegajosa. Albafica bajó sus manos por la espalda Manigoldo, acariciándole las cicatrices que había en ellas. Delineándolas con la yema de los dedos, mientras presionaba su boca contra la de él, en procesos de convertir su pasional concierto en una sinfonía para dormir. Lenta y apacible.

Las manos de ese italiano se deslizaron en su pecho, descendiendo hasta sus caderas y llegar hasta los muslos. Cuando llegó a ese punto, Albafica sabía que pronto llegaría la copular de su virilidad. Y después de dos fallidos intentos, la ansiedad parecía querer dominar el resto de los atropellos de sus emociones.

Y tal y como predijo, un dedo no se dio a esperar cuando rozó aquella abertura que se escondía detrás de sus puertas voluptuosas de carne. Gimió un poco, y no tuvo tiempo de acostumbrarse a los extraños movimientos circulares cuando un segundo dígito se sumó. Con un acopio de sensaciones que nunca creía conocer, éstas le acumularon en cada poro de su cuerpo. Más, cuando la mano del italiano había empezado a frotar ambas erecciones con una precisión torturadora. Incluso el pensamiento le hacía suspirar.

A pesar de sentirse extraño e instintivamente avergonzado, las caricias de ese caballero le hicieron creer que estaba tocando la entrada de un paraíso que no sabía que existía.

La exploración en su interior permaneció en dos dedos y la presión que lo torturaba, le hizo negar con la cabeza tomando una gran cantidad de aire.

—Alba-chan… —En un suspiro, salió su nombre.

—Estoy bien —aseguró, acostumbrándose. Debía relajarse para que todo fuera más sencillo.

Al principio los dedos se tropezaban entre ellos por el pequeño espacio, pero de forma gradual, empezaron a acomodarse y a moverse con más facilidad. Como si su entrada aceptara la intrusión. Después empezaron los movimientos simples, rítmicos, salida y entrada. Sin mencionar que ya Manigoldo seguía frotando sus erecciones y el pre semen no tardó en saludar las puntas de sus glandes.

Con sutiles gemidos, Albafica intentaba mantener el control de su voz. Modularlos y graduarlos. Aun teniendo en cuenta el hecho que la lluvia seguía siendo una escandalosa música de fondo; no aceptaba permitir que sus labios se descontrolasen al punto de dejar salir cacofonías desafinadas.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti… —anunció Manigoldo, pareciendo impaciente.

Albafica sonrió con dificultad, porque con una respiración forzada, mantener los labios juntos era casi imposible.

—Hazlo… —pidió, preparándose mentalmente para ello.

Con el eco de un sonido húmedo, el caballero sacó los dedos de su interior, arrancándole un suspiro que le hizo reír.

—Albafica, gime, maldita sea. Deja de contenerte.

—Yo gemiré cuando lo crea necesario —atestiguó con reproche.

—Vale, vale —declaró su derrota con una sonrisa. Le levantó un poco las caderas, y dirigió su miembro hasta la insignificante abertura—. Aquí vamos…

Albafica tomó una apocalíptica porción de aire, cuando sintió esa masa de carne presionarse contra su cuerpo.

El miedo le invadió; su sangre…, esperaba que por su diosa, no le hiciera daño.

"_Por el nombre de Athena_", ese pensamiento le vapuleó los pensamientos, y los dejó a un lado cuando Manigoldo le depositó un beso en los labios. Empezó a introducirlo, primero lento, con cuidado y el santo de la doceava casa sintió como su interior se expandió.

Fue bajando lentamente, hasta que con movimiento suave, fue entrando. Tomando pausas lánguidas las caderas de uno de los santos se encontró con la cintura del otro. Llegando finalmente a la base, y Albafica sintió el infierno arder en su parte baja.

Abrazándose al cuello del italiano, se quejó con algo más de fuerza. Sintiendo un dolor azotarle esa parte y subir a su espalda. Inclusive cuando Manigoldo no había iniciado con los movimientos, le dio la oportunidad de asimilar ese dolor y encontrar el placer detrás.

—Alba-chan… —le llamó cuando éste había escondido su cara en la curva de su cuello. Le acarició la espalda sintiendo las pequeñas pinchaduras marcadas en esa perfecta piel para tranquilizarlo.

Al parecer, no importó mucho que le dilatara la entrada y se la expandiera tanto como pudo. Aún le dolía, y bueno, era de esperarse. Sabía que era la primera vez de ese santo, y esperaba ser la única, no porque muriese en el intento, cabía recalcar.

Por el lado del pisciano, éste apreciaba como abrigaba aquel miembro que parecía atravesar las paredes de su carne. Pulsando su interior, bañando sus sistemas sensitivos en mezclas de dolor y placer. Suplantando el frío de su cuerpo, con un calor tórrido.

—Entró —le dijo Manigoldo.

—Está caliente… —murmuró a media voz, aun manteniéndose íntegro.

Manigoldo le enloquecía eso de ese caballero. Quería mostrarle lo que era estar carnalmente con alguien. Más cuando esa persona desconectaba su mundo a la porquería a la que estaba enchufada. Quería mostrarle ese calor, que no se comparaba con nada. Quitarle la venda a su cuerpo, y demostrarle la sensación de estar vivo. Sentir trazos en su piel, besos en su cuello, sensaciones inexplicables por todo el cuerpo. Todo, quería mostrárselo. Empezó a mover su cintura, y Albafica respondió con un pequeño respingo.

Su expresión fue adorable y le sonrió con dulzura. Incluso cuando las inducciones eran frágiles, el pisciano sentía hasta la más minúscula.

—Esto… —intentó hablar, y Manigoldo se detuvo para no cortarle las palabras—, ¿esto duele todo el tiempo…?

Sin poder evitarlo, eso le hizo reír.

—La práctica te aflojará. —le informó, más cuando estaba soportando la presión que prometería dejarle el miembro como estampilla, sino empezaba a moverse.

—¿Aflojarme? —Arqueó una ceja a pesar de que sus mejillas se rociaron de un tono carmesí, con un brillo naranja que teñía sus cuerpos.

Riéndose, Manigoldo reanudó los movimientos suaves tomando la cintura de Albafica, para que lograra acostumbrarse. Y lo verificó cuando los gemidos se hicieron más agudos, dejando atrás el jadeo de dolencia.

Le pareció que era hora de arrancar un sonido fuerte de aquellas empolvadas cuerdas vocales, y dio una estocada relativamente fuerte. Claro, en comparación a las anteriores. Y lo obtuvo, Albafica abrió la boca dejando salir un sonido con un volumen que le consumió en el oído de su compañero, echando la cabeza hacia atrás sacudiendo su cabello. No se lo había esperado, y eso fue el brillo de una idea traviesa.

Volvió a empujar con otra inesperada fuerza, y el pisciano, no tardó en morderse los labios para reprimir un potente gemido.

—No te muerdas los labios —le ordenó el italiano con voz ahogada en calor, empezando a destilar gotas de sudor en su cuerpo—. Vas a sangrar, y no pienses que voy a detenerme.

Albafica no respondió.

La temperatura pareció dispararse de tal manera, que hizo sudar a los termómetros rotos de las paredes.

Las embestidas empezaron a subir de ritmo, y el santo de Piscis logró acostumbrarse a los desniveles, cuando reprimir su voz, le parecía imposible. Incluso él mismo se vio acompasando aquellos movimientos, frotando sus caderas contra los testículos que le rozaban la piel de sus bases traseras.

El calor de Manigoldo se transfirió a su interior y éste embistió con una larga y enloquecedora estocada que no tardó en perder la rectitud de su espalda y dejarse caer en la alfombra cuando su miembro parecía llorar. El italiano se situó entre sus piernas, y pareciendo ver su necesitada entrepierna, la unió a los nuevos vaivenes que dispersaban sonidos húmedos por toda la sala.

El dolor pareció esfumarse de repente, y sólo el placer le recorría cada pedazo de su cuerpo. Mencionó el nombre de Manigoldo quizás un par de veces más, cuando éste, apoyando sus manos a los costados de su cabeza empezó a empujar con más frenesí. Levantó los brazos y envolvió su cuello, atrayéndole, deseando besarle y que se tragara sus gemidos.

Sus cuerpos perlados, empezaron a soltarse y crear movimientos más gráciles.

—Me estoy acostumbrando a tu estrechez... —Manigoldo posó su boca sobre la de él, y abriéndola para recibirlo, volvieron a besarse.

Albafica sentía el cosmos débil de su compañero, se mezclaba con las paredes de su interior. Empezó a escuchar voces, gritos, lamentos, voces pidiendo ayuda. Y abrió los ojos, cuando una estocada le arrancó todo el aire que le restaba.

Manigoldo le miraba, aun besándole, y él no tardó en ver como sus constelaciones chocaban al igual que ellos.

—Puedo oír la voz de tu maestro, Albafica… —Empujó nuevamente, donde cada vez que salía y entraba un dulce adormecimiento bañaba su miembro—. Puedo sentir tu sangre bombear, y gritarte que me alejes de ti…_Vas a matarlo… Va a morir en tus brazos si no te detienes._

Sin poder habilitar su voz para poder hablar, Albafica volvió a dejar salir otro gemido refinado. Siendo éste el anfitrión que dejó salir su voz, cuando lo que cruzaba por su mente, era exactamente lo que Manigoldo había dicho. No tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse por ello.

—Yo puedo escuchar… voces… Muchas voces que gritan y atormentan —dijo entrecortadamente, y él mismo se aferró a la parte trasera de Manigoldo incitándolo a seguir penetrándole, estimulando con el abdomen de su invasor su propio miembro—. Puedo oír tu pasado… —No sabía porque selló su oración con palabras que parecían dulces.

Se dedicaron un segundo para mirarse, compartiendo más que su intimidad, compartieron su pasado.

—Ya soy parte de ti, Albafica de Piscis —Le besó, tocando al fin el punto que andaba buscando, provocando el escape de un sonido más largo en todo lo que llevaban unidos.

La columna vertebral de Albafica se estremeció con esas palabras. Él era parte de alguien… de la persona que había aprendido a _soportar._A la persona que lo estaba enamorando.

La cintura del italiano volvió a hundirse contra sus caderas, y penetrándole con más fuerza, desconectándolo del mundo.

—Manigoldo… no soporto más… —proclamó, su mente estaba al borde del abismo y se balanceaba a punto de caer al climax.

En la transición de dos embestidas, Manigoldo tocó finalmente el punto en aquel cuerpo, que lo hizo retorcerse. Clamando en su mirada por más.

—¿Te gusta este punto, Alba-chan? —Le sonrió socarronamente. Dando toques en diferentes zonas para ver las reacciones que salían a la luz.

—Qué indecente… —expresó, sin fuerza, con los ojos cerrados intentando controlar la locura que se desataba dentro de él. Torciendo un poco los labios, y hundiendo sus dedos en aquella mata de cabello añil, bajó su mano a los hombros, y un poco más, logró rozar la abertura que se pronunciaba en el brazo de ese caballero que le había protegido.

Manigoldo tenía esa herida, para evitar que él la tuviera. Y ahora, tenía una deuda con el hombre que sin saberlo, empezaba a querer.

Advirtiendo que el final de ambos se hacía próximo, se abrazaron con fuerza creando esa mezcla de pieles húmedas. Entrelazaron sus lenguas, también abrazando el calor que no podían controlar provocando que los movimientos finales se hicieran más fuertes, perdiendo la razón en ambas cabezas.

Sintiendo un cúmulo en su miembro, el pisciano se abrazó al cuello de Manigoldo cuando su respiración se escapaba a gritos, cuando no controlaba la aglomeración que pronto sucumbiría. Una nube de gas explotó en su mente, cuando finalmente se corrió en su propio vientre, cayendo cansado sobre el almohadón, mientras sentía como algo se vertía en su interior. El semen de Manigoldo…, quien se había dejado caer sobre su cuerpo, arreglándoselas para restaurar su respiración, y en el transcurso de eso se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de su compañero.

—Albafica…, por los malditos dioses de porquería… —Pasaron unos minutos más, mientras sus respiraciones le hacían competencia a las ráfagas de afuera. Con un esfuerzo mínimo, Manigoldo se incorporó y encaró a su compañero—. Esto ha sido increíble… —Tan directo y honesto como siempre, atropellando al mundo con sus palabras… aún recuperando el aire, tenía la osadía de decir eso.

—Para ti… —contradijo—, esto ha sido doloroso.

Alejándose para verle detenidamente, empezó a reír en medio de jadeos.

—La retaguardia sólo recibió una visita.

Palmeándole el hombro, Albafica le reprochó mudamente.

—Cállate. —Y si lo quiso sonar como una reprimenda, la definición se le fue lejos cuando empezaron a reír, sellando su entrega con un beso suave.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N**inguno de los dos concilió el sueño después que lo que habían descubierto entre ellos, había estallado. A pesar que el cansancio aplastaba cada palmo de sus cuerpos, el sueño parecía haber huido.

En cambio a eso, Albafica se tomó la molestia de besar cada cicatriz que se había prometido en el barco que besaría. Todas las del espalda, muñeca…, se acostó sobre el cuerpo de su compañero y dio una larga línea de besos a la que se trazaba en su vientre. Le arrancó carcajadas al italiano que se revolvió bajo él, y eso le enterneció tanto, que buscó sus labios para tocarlos.

Se arroparon hasta el torso con sus tersas capas, y permanecieron acostados uno sobre el otro en aquella alfombra.

Manigoldo aun sostenía a Albafica contra él, como lo había hecho toda la noche, como si fuese a escaparse de alguna manera mientras dormía. El caballero de Piscis sonrió para sí mismo, presionando su nariz contra la de él, inhalando la mezcla de sus aromas. Nunca había mimado a alguien, y hacerlo con su compañero, le resultaba demasiado tranquilizante y a su vez abrumador. Como si fuera algo de todos los días.

Las manos de Manigoldo comenzaron a moverse, ascendiendo desde su cintura para enredarse en su cabello celeste.

—Manigoldo —le llamó, acariciándole la cicatriz del abdomen que había besado hace unos momentos—. ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo? Si te sientes mal, por favor… no dudes en decirme.

Él le sonrió mirándole desde abajo y alzando su mano, le acarició la mejilla.

—Yo soy el que debería preguntar eso —Su mano resbaló hasta las caderas de Albafica, dando caricias circulares—. ¿Te duelen? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como debería sentirme; cansado y con dolor en las caderas —admitió, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del caballero, sin inmutarse a bajarse de él. Dormitó un poco, antes de añadir—: Libertad... Qué curiosa palabra.

Manigoldo le sonrió.

—Siempre lo has sido, Alba-chan —Le rozó el pómulo, resbaló hasta el cuello y se estacionó en el pecho—. Me alegra que ya te des cuenta.

Albafica cerró los ojos, asomando una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Era como mirar al sol sin sentir su calor. —reconoció. Ya no quedaba ni la voz de aquel hombre que se alimentaba de su memoria.

—¿Te confieso algo? —susurró volviendo a hablar contra la piel de su cuello, sintiendo la lluvia de hilos celestes acariciando su acanelada piel—. Fue el mejor sexo de mi vida…

Albafica notó algo extraño en esa oración. Obviamente era consiente que él no era la primera vez de Manigoldo, como éste lo fue con su cuerpo. Tentativo a preguntar, abrió sus labios en una pregunta:

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Manigoldo? —le preguntó, en tanto se giraba sobre su torso con lentitud.

Teniendo encuentro directo con aquella mirada, se dio cuenta que en su interior, unas raíces que ya estaban sembradas, empezaron a florecer.

Manigoldo se mantuvo entre varios minutos en silencio, recordando esa herida, que sólo ahora, había logrado desvanecerse.

—Sí, hace muchos años —confesó. El caballero de Piscis se irguió un poco, a pesar de sentir la tensión en sus caderas; las ignoró en tanto detenía su total atención en su compañero.

Se corrió para quedar de medio lado sobre la alfombra, y dejó caer su codo en la almohada, descansando la mejilla en su palma, esperando una continuación a esa línea que había sido pausada por una larga coma. Su cabello cayó en suaves ondulaciones, vistiendo su hombro.

—¿Cómo era? —inquirió con curiosidad. La verdad, quería conocer más de esa caja negra que ocultaba Manigoldo en su pecho.

Quería saber más de su pasado.

—Nunca le vi el rostro —Giró su cabeza sobre la almohada, capturando entre sus ojos, la sorpresa que había surgido en el rostro de su compañero—. Nunca tuve contacto con esa persona.

—¿Y cómo sabías que la amabas? —Alzó una ceja—. Debiste conocerla para poder decir que estabas enamorado de ella.

Al oír esas palabras, el italiano se encogió de hombros simplemente, restaurando esa lánguida curva que le hizo cerrar los ojos con nostalgia.

—Soy de gustos simples, aunque me haya ganado al cielo contigo —le recordó—. Supongo que me enamoré a primera vista.

Albafica no supo cómo añadir otra secuencia consistente.

—¿Y qué pasó entonces? —terminó preguntando.

—Fue hace como ocho años —empezó a relatar, manteniendo la dirección de sus ojos en el techo mancillado por conjeturas y grietas mal cosidas—, aquellos días donde faltaban semanas para que mi nombre fuera sucedido por la constelación que rigió a mi maestro. Recuerdo que había ido a caminar por las arboleadas que yacían a los alrededores de los campos de entrenamiento, para poder mejorar en privado las deficiencias en mis habilidades con las ondas infernales.

»No debía de ser más de la media noche, cuando cerca del río, escuché un chapoteo. Había decidido ignorarlo y concentrarme en mi técnica, para cuando un par de ramas circularon bajo mis pies.

»Volviendo a escuchar el mismo sonido, me acerqué sigilosamente entre los árbol para saber de qué se trataba. Al principio creí que era un animal, pero después de tantear entre la oscuridad, advertí que era una persona.

»Llevaba puesta una capa negra que le cubría el rostro y, después de un rato, algo en esa persona… me capturó todas las emociones, paralizándome al instante.

—¿Qué cosa? —Albafica le dedicaba toda su atención, y parecía bastante entretenido con su historia.

—Llevaba un animal herido entre sus manos —Le sonrió de vuelta, levantando la mano para acariciarle el rostro.

Su compañero se acercó sutilmente, dejando descansar una de sus palmas sobre aquellos fornidos pectorales al tiempo que le depositaba un beso.

—¿Y por qué crees que te enamoraste? —continuó buscando recopilar las demás páginas de ese pasado.

—Porqué para que un alguien salga a la mitad de la noche, cuidándose sólo con una capa de los alrededores, sólo para ayudar a un animal… —Volvió a sonreír—. Era una clase de persona con la que nunca me había topado. Podía ver su gentileza cuando cuidaba sus manos para no otorgar dolor al animal.

»Me detuve a observar como extraía una extraña cinta de los bolsillos que la jodida capa me impedía ver que traía, pero después con un esfuerzo escasamente férreo, logré agudizar mi vista y notar que era un retazo de su ropa con el que vendaba la pata del gato que tenía en brazos. O creo que era un gato.

Se dejó sonreír un poco, y al devolver su atención al presente, notó que el pisciano escuchaba en silencio con una atención que no revelaba juicio o presunción. Sintió unos roces en el borde de la mandíbula, que a juzgar por la suavidad del roce, dedujo que eran uno de los dedos de su compañero.

»Creí que sería la última vez que la vería, y a la noche siguiente fui al mismo lugar con la esperanza de encontrarla. Pero esa noche, no fue una de las mejores que había tenido. Nunca se lo dije a nadie, e iba constantemente a la misma hora al río.

»Una de las tantas idas que terminaron en fracaso, y empezando a perder las esperanzas, en la siguiente logré verla de nuevo. Estaba muy emocionado, y me mantuve de nuevo en las sombras, sólo observando sus acciones. Esa vez, llevando la misma capa, me pareció ver que se limpiaba el rostro. Vi sus manos, y noté que habían cortes en ellas. Cuando las sumergió en el río, me pareció oír un sonido casi inaudible de sus labios. Le dolían…

»Tenía las ansias de acercarme, pero algo en el aura de ella me impedía hacerlo. Así que rodeé los árboles, ganando unos pasos por encima y me quité una de las vendas que llevaba en las manos bajo mis guantes. Las metí en el río y esperaba que la corriente se las hiciera llegar.

»Me escabullí nuevamente por los árboles, sintiéndome como una asquerosa rata, pero que era divertido en su aspecto retrospectivo. Cuando regresé, ella se había ido, dejándome sólo el rastro de sus pisadas.

»Las noches siguientes fueron similares, ella iba al río y yo la observaba. A veces tenía algo en sus manos, otras no. Una de tantas, ella traía unas canasta reposando entre sus dedos. Y a unos escasos metros de mí, se detuvo.

—¿Deseas algo, o sólo te dedicarás a observarme cada vez que vengo? —me había dicho desde las orillas del río.

»Me quedé pasmado en mi lugar, y mi voz esa noche se declaró en huelga, porque no logré articular ni un balbuceo.

—Siempre vienes, ¿no? —prosiguió hablándome, a pesar de que no me veía—. Supongo que sí, porque puedo sentirte cada vez que llego. La noche anterior, unas vendas llegaron a mí a través del río… —Se miró las manos, y efectivamente, las tenía puestas. Mi corazón pareció detenerse—, y el rastro que dejaste en ellas… es el que siempre siento a mis espaldas.

Seguía sin responder, ahora no por una, sino dos sorpresas. Ella sabía que la veía todo el tiempo, ella podía sentirme.

—Gracias, de igual forma —Dejó la canasta en la tierra y retrocedió lentamente—. Esta es una muestra de mi agradecimiento, espero que te gusten.

»Y tal como había llegado, brillante como la luna, se desvaneció nuevamente, con la oscuridad que la compaginaba. Cuando me aseguré que no habían muros en la costa, salí a hurtadillas y tomé la canasta observando su interior. Me sorprendí a un más, pero al cabo de varios segundos me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo, y que, inesperadamente tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia esa persona. Apreté la canasta contra mi pecho y regresé al santuario sonriendo como un idiota.

»Volví a las siguientes noches, y ella permanecía a orillas del río… esperándome. Hacía ruido en las ramas para que notara que estaba allí, y al hacerlo, ella sonreía. Me gustaba verla, a pesar que la capa sólo me permitiera verle los labios y la pálida piel de su cuello. La escuchaba reír de mis estúpidas bromas, y por alguna razón, descubrí que sólo ella me hacía sentir humano.

—¿Vendrás mañana? —me preguntó mientras miraba el firmamento y un grupo de estrellas parecían devolverle la mirada.

»Y obviamente le había dicho que sí.

»Al día siguiente tuve un día ajetreado en el santuario. Y cuando logré zafarme, volví al lugar, temiendo no alcanzarla y que se volviera a desvanecer. Pero en vez de encontrarme con la imagen que quería, me topé con otra. No me esperaba la persona que quería, sino otra peor. Mi maestro quien se cubría por la congestión de la penumbra, salió de ella mostrándose ante mí. Me dijo que qué hacía yo a esas hora por esos lares, y me exigió una explicación.

»Yo le había dicho que venía a entrenar, y curiosamente gran parte de ello no era una mentira. Pero ese viejo canoso, es más astuto, y me dijo que tenía días siguiéndome y que no encontraba un porqué de mis acciones. Le dije que eso no era asunto de él, y bueno, terminé castigado como por una semana.

»Después que el viejo dejara de vigilarme, fui de nuevo al río, pero ella no estaba. Pasaron los días, y ella nunca más volvió al río…

Manigoldo se giró hacia su compañero, buscando la mirada que había caído en la sorpresa desde que había empezado a atar cabos sueltos.

—¿Por qué no volviste al río, Albafica?

Éste se quedó sin palabras, al concluir toda la historia.

—Cómo puedes ver, tú y yo… tenemos historia desde el pasado —le dijo finalmente—. Desde la primera vez, que te vi en el río yo… —se calló negando con la cabeza.

—Al principio pensé que sería sólo una…

—¿Coincidencia? —dedujo por él—. Sí, yo creí lo mismo al principio.

—¿Desde… cuándo lo sabías…? —Se incorporó de repente, buscando una explicación.

Una torcedura de labios, fue el prólogo de esa respuesta.

—Desde hace mucho. Y tú también lo sabías, y me lo dijiste en la noche de tragos.

Albafica se obligó a recordar. Pero más que pensamientos ofuscases, fue lo que recibió. Hasta que… un recuerdo lo golpeó.

—Tu voz se me hacía familiar…

Manigoldo aplaudió sus palabras.

—Me encaraste diciéndome que qué te ocultaba, y cuando me dijiste: "gracias por las vendas" y te respondí, desde allí supiste quién era yo. Te lancé la anécdota cuando veníamos caminando, diciéndote que sospechabas algo. Pero nada, maldita sea, jodido licor que te borró la memoria.

Dejándose caer en el almohadón, el caballero se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Por Athena, eras tú…

El italiano se carcajeó, y descansó una mano alrededor de aquellas definidas caderas.

—¿Decepcionado? —preguntó—. No te mentiré al decirte que grité y desde allí juré que no volvería a ese río, que no volvería a mencionarte, o a recordar el tiempo que había perdido. —Tomó una bocanada de larga extensa, y se dejó caer en el hombro de su compañero quien lo envolvió en sus brazos como respuesta—. Pero a pesar de todo, quería saber que había pasado contigo. Y sabía que las memorias no me dejarían en paz, hasta que lo descubriera y desde allí me puse la meta de conseguirte. Empecé a seguir el camino donde siempre aparecías y…

—Llegaste al jardín de mi maestro —No sabía en qué momento las lágrimas salían sin su autorización, pero parte de su pecho que creía haber tenido desmoronado, pareció cobrar forma.

—Tu colgante… —Apuntó Manigoldo con el dedo el pecho del caballero, como si aun estuviese cerniéndose en su cuello—. Siempre te lo veía puesto, ya que era lo único que resalía de tu capa.

Albafica respiró un poco más, como si hubiese olvidado como ofrecer esa fachada exterior cuidadosamente indiferente.

—Cuando me convertí en caballero, aun volvía al río. Y bueno, después de registrar todos los alrededores buscando tu débil presencia, fue cuando me encontré con el jardín —prosiguió el caballero de cáncer—, tenías la armadura de Piscis a un lado, sentado frente a una lápida… con el colgante en tu mano. De ahí supe que eras tú.

Aunque esas palabras tenían mayor apremio y tenor, todavía sentía que había un anzuelo que él no había picado.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste, Manigoldo? —habló finalmente, a media voz.

—Te recuerdo que no dejabas acercarme. —le respondió sonriéndole—. Además de que no quería admitir, que esa persona que se hacía llamar Albafica de Piscis era la persona de la cual yo me había… —carraspeó, y con ello se ganó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro que tenía en frente—. En resumidas cuentas, no te reconocía. Dejaste de llevar el colgante, y tu personalidad había cambiado. Pero… cuando hablamos esa noche en el bar de Calavera y la última noche en el barco, cuando vi tu cicatrices en las muñecas —Delineó las marcas que señalaba con las yemas de los dedos, dando suaves roces—, eran tal y como había sido aquella vez que te envié las vendas.

—Desde un principio, lo sabías… —Albafica se quedó rígido durante unos milésimos segundos.

Definitivamente, no podía creer que lavpersona que había amado en secreto, siempre estuvo martirizándole la paciencia…

—Alba-chan, yo aún mantengo el amor de mocoso inocente hacia a ti. A pesar que quise odiarte, pero fui un maldito incapaz. Odiar de veras es un talento que se aprende con los años. —se confesó el italiano, y después de todo, sonrió de nuevo—. Gracias por aquellas rosas. Y, gracias por la rosa que me regalaste, en la noche del bar.

Pequeñas gotas empezaron a resbalar por el rostro del caballero de Piscis, alumbrando su rostro con una sincera sonrisa.

—Manigoldo… —Le rodeó el cuello y, por voluntad propia, cerró el espacio entre ellos—, desde tanto tiempo… ansiando conocerte… y aquí estabas. Quise decirte…, quise decirte que no podía volver al río porque ya era un peligro. A pesar que cuando me recuperaba del ritual; iba a verte, esa vez, todo había cambiado. Y nunca me permití volver después de esa noche, porque ese mismo día —Se dio una pausa, como si sólo el hecho de recordarlo aun le causara dolor—, mi maestro había muerto en mis brazos.

Una caricia le hizo abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hizo, Manigoldo se alzó juntando su frente con la de él. Se mantuvieron así durante unos momentos, reconociendo aquella nueva verdad que siempre había flotado sobre ellos. Amantes que no se reconocían, pero que anhelaban eternamente.

Se habían entregado, sin saber, a la persona que siempre habían extrañado. Manigoldo no podía estar más satisfecho. No sólo por haber tenido el cuerpo de Albafica para él; esa escultura que tanto se cohibía del mundo. Sino que también, logró romper el cascarón y sacar ese corazón. Nunca le importó la belleza de ese santo, porque aún llevando capa, él se había enamorado de él.

—Aprovechando el momento, quiero regalarte algo —le dijo, bañando sus palabras de una tonalidad dulce, que nunca solía usar salvo si iba dirigida al usuario de Piscis—. Creo que será mi mejor cortejo para ti.

—No es necesario. —Negó con la cabeza—. No necesito…

—Quiero que lo tengas —insistió, rodeándole—. Ambos son importantes para mí.

Albafica, receloso, terminó cediendo con la afirmación de una sonrisa, asintiendo. Manigoldo casi con gasolina, se despegó de él para acercarse a las ropas que yacían esparcidas a las orillas de la alfombra. Buscó entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones, y después de tantear un poco, lo consiguió.

Regresó nuevamente, con el puño cerrado, y una vez que estuvo frente a él, lo abrió. Enseñando una pequeña moneda en su palma.

—Quizás no es mucho, de hecho, no vale una mierda en cuestión monetaria —le informó, observando su mano—. Pero para mí, vale más que cualquier cosa.

Mirándole sin palabras, Albafica se mantuvo quieto, siguiendo la acción del italiano que le posó algo en su lívida mano, y la cerró en un puño.

—Es un recuerdo de mi madre. Lo único que me queda de ella, lo último que ella me dio.

—No puedo aceptarlo. —Le miró con cierta perplejidad, sin saber cómo reaccionar acorde a la situación.

—No desprecies mi regalo —regañó—. Ambos mantienen dentro de mí, las emociones que había creído muertas. Quisiera que lo tuvieras contigo, para completar el todo que eres para mí.

—Entonces, yo también.

—¿Hm?

Una sonrisa le regaló antes de alejarse también para adivinar cuales eran sus ropas. Albafica se arrastró un poco para cuando consiguió el bolsillo de su gabardina, extrayendo de él, un pequeño colgante con una piedra ahuecada de color crema.

Manigoldo parpadeó.

—¿Lo traías todo el tiempo?

El caballero le asintió levemente.

—Ciertamente abandonó mi cuello, pero sigue siendo parte de mí y siempre lo llevo conmigo —reveló, acercándose nuevamente y pasárselo por el cuello—. Me lo dio mi maestro, hace mucho tiempo. Es importante para mí, y quiero que lo tengas.

Se ganó una pequeña torcedura de labios por parte del caballero de cáncer, y un picoteo breve fue suficiente para acelerar el momento que recién se dormía entre ellos.

Manigoldo miró el colgante, para luego sonreír y buscó enlazar sus dedos en otra nueva unión. Se recostaron nuevamente, a sabiendas que les amparaba un amanecer largo con aquel silencio de abandono que unió a los extraños.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu maestro? —recordó Albafica la anécdota que había subrayado al oír la historia.

—¿Decirle que me gustaba una persona al que no sabía ni cómo era? —Enarcó una ceja mecánicamente y después de ver una leve sonrisa brillando frente a él, añadió—: Contárselo sólo suscitaría preguntas difíciles y yo no soy de mente compleja para esconder unos sentimientos a flote. Sin mencionar el hecho que me sentía como un erotómano verbal reprimido.

Albafica rió por debajo.

—Yo pensaba lo mismo de mí —Echó su cabello para atrás y acarició con su malla celeste el abdomen de su compañero, gracias a la cercanía de sus cuerpos—. No es que fuese lo más lógico del mundo… —Sonrió tenuemente—, pero, ¿quién busca coherencias en alguien como tú? —Se acercó nuevamente; para recordar el nuevo gusto que había conocido en Manigoldo.

El italiano riendo desaforadamente, lució más encantador. Y le guiñó el ojo.

—Gracias por tu sinceridad. —ironizó con su nativa carisma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**e dejaron envolver por el sortilegio de su propia historia hasta que el aliento del amanecer rozó los cristales de la ventana. Los haces de luz empezaron a desparramarse dentro de la habitación, y una leve brisa se filtró por las rendijas asegurando que la tormenta, ahora sería una lluvia refrescante. Las nubes habían resbalado del cielo y los páramos yacían sumergidos bajo una laguna de neblina pesada.

La claridad perforó la duérmela de los caballeros que, removiéndose un poco, empezaron a despertarse. Manigoldo fue el primero en abrir los ojos y soltar una maldición interna cuando la luz lo encandiló.

Se restregó los ojos con una mano, y cuando rodó su cabeza sobre el almohadón, se encontró con _esa_ persona, durmiendo a su lado.

Vaya, no había sido un sueño más… Sonrió.

Se limitó a acercar su mano, y con una barrida suave, anunciar su despertar. Y tal y como lo supuso, Albafica fue abriendo los ojos lentamente.

—Buenos días, Alba-chan —Se sostuvo sí mismo en un codo, y reposó su mejilla en la palma.

—Buenos días… —dijo aún adormilado, removiéndose para empezar a tallarse los párpados—. ¿Qué… hora es?

No obtuvo una respuesta, y cuando calibró su vista, sintió como se le había escondido en la cavidad curvilínea de su cuello. Abrazándolo.

—Ni puta idea… ni tampoco me importa —Besó el hombro desnudo de Albafica, y con la suficiente distancia alcanzó los labios.

Fue sólo un roce, pero sirvió para despertarlos totalmente. Estuvieron unos momentos amparados en el silencio, hasta que el tiempo se perdió entre ellos.

**.**

**P**ostergando cualquier indicio de una sesión amorosa, Albafica fue el primer promotor en reprocharle que tanto amor en un día no era sano para él, que necesitaba algo de aire, que tampoco quería tentar a su suerte.

Siendo sus propias capas la única tela que cubría su desnudez, con movimientos sosegados las ropas volvieron a arropar sus cuerpos. Albafica lucía una extenuación palpable bajo los párpados y Manigoldo tenía un dolor de cabeza horroroso.

—¿Te sientes bien, Alba-chan? —le preguntó cuando lo vio sentarse en el brazo de uno de los muebles.

El caballero ladeó un poco la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Ya había cerrado su camisa, pero su casaca era otro camino empedrado que al parecer no quería recorrer.

—Qué clase de cansancio es éste —Abrió los ojos ofreciendo una sonrisa sin fuerza.

Manigoldo caminó hasta él, y buscó sentarse a su lado.

—Es bueno conocer los diferentes tipos de cansancio —sonrió, tomando su mano y acariciar el dorso con el pulgar—. Iré a buscar algo de comer, intenta descansar, esta noche nos toca trabajo —avisó, a pesar que una parte de él deseaba quedarse, perderse en aquella rara intimidad de penumbras con ese caballero solitario y escucharle hablar por horas.

—No creas que soy el único que luce cansado, Manigoldo.

La belleza del rostro que tenía en frente se le antojó dolorosa, insostenible. Le pareció entrever un amago de sonrisa en sus labios, y contuvo todas sus ansias de abrazarle los labios.

—Me duele la cabeza, pero mi agotamiento es cósmico por la zorra de Liselotte que tomó prestado mi poder sin decirme —Hizo un mohín emparentando con un puchero, y Albafica le rozó los dedos levemente.

—Es tu culpa por no darte cuenta —insinuó, sin apartar la mirada que reservaba palabras chocolatinas, y al recapitular todo el asunto, abrió los ojos—: Mi cuerpo… Debe ser a causa de…

—Nunca te perdonaré si te arrepientes por lo que hicimos anoche —trancó sin anestesia—. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida. —Se acercó y el colgante de Albafica se balanceó en su cuello, destejiendo toda distancia, le rozó la nariz tenuemente—. Con respecto a mi dolor de cabeza…, déjame decirte que tú me los provocas y no es a causa precisamente de tu sangre, sólo para que sepas.

Dejando salir un suspiro, Albafica afloró de nuevo aquella sonrisa abatida, de derrota y cansancio. Le acarició la palma al italiano en silencio, como si quisiera leerle las líneas en la piel.

En consecuencia a eso, la mano de Manigoldo temblaba bajo el tacto apacible. Se sorprendió a sí mismo recordando mentalmente el contorno del cuerpo de Albafica bajo aquellas ropas ya finalmente secas. Deseó tocarlo y sentir el pulso ardiéndole bajo la piel. Sus miradas se habían encontrado y, francamente, tuvo la certeza de que su compañero sabía lo que estaba pensando.

—En fin, ¿qué haremos? —Retomó su motivo principal de estar allí en Agrigento, intentando con ello ganar algo de tiempo antes de volver a terminar en la alfombra sin ropa—. No tenemos mucha información, salvo la que nos proporcionó Liselotte.

—Actualmente los dos estamos muertos de cansancio, y sabemos que todo pasa de noche. —sintetizó los hechos actuales—. Así que, propongo que descansemos lo que resta del día. Y en la noche, con el vestido de la hija de la anciana fingiremos ser una pareja para ir a visitar a la maldita M.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que aparecerá ante nosotros?

—Estás tú.

El caballero enarcó las cejas.

—¿Y eso qué tiene ver?

—Según el saco de arrugas, se enfrascan en matrimonios congénitos por belleza. Y si hablamos de esa palabra…

Albafica le apuñaló con la mirada.

—No tenemos de otra, Alba, te jodes. Usaremos esa belleza tuya para sacarle provecho y salvar a esas personas.

Sin pestañear, el arconte de Piscis supo, que nunca había usado su supuesta belleza para salvar a alguien.

—Sabes que tengo límites —advirtió.

—E intentaré no sobrepasarlos.

Para mala suerte de Albafica, tenía que conformarse con lo poco que tenían. Y, su orgullo dictaba ir al frente. Si habían personas en peligro y su belleza era la única cuerda que los rescataría del vacío, esperaba poder conocer la disposición de sacrificarse.

—Bien. —finalmente, accedió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**aliendo de aquella tórrida sala, los pasos de los santos despertaron los sonidos de la cabaña. Recordando lo incómoda que había sido en un inicio.

Con el aclarecer del día, la mayoría de las zonas fueron desarropadas dejando ver qué eran. Especialmente, la segunda planta que marcaba el final de las escaleras.

Posando el pie en el primer escalón, Albafica sintió un latigazo agrietarle la columna vertebral. Una mano se posó en su cadera, y cuando giró su cabeza, aquella persona estaba a su lado.

—Déjame ayudarte.

—Puedo subir sin tu ayuda —le recordó, pero Manigoldo le ignoró olímpicamente, empezado a ascender por los ahuecados escalones.

—Ten cuidado —advirtió cuando los aullidos de las perforaciones en la madera anunciaban el aviso que tenían años dormidas.

Llegaron finalmente a la segunda planta, y un pasillo estrecho con una ventana _rota_ en el fondo, era lo que conformaba esa zona. Habían dos puertas en paralelo, cubiertas por mallas de telarañas que habían camuflajeado la manilla.

Tanteando en su instinto, se dirigieron a la puerta de la derecha y después del crujir del cerrojo, éste se abrió. La puerta empezó a retroceder lentamente y una nube de polvo les hizo arrugar la nariz.

Manigoldo siendo el primer arrebatado, entró por la fisura que era decorada por un marco en forma circular. La habitación en sus tiempos debió ser grata, pero yendo a esa realidad, parecía ser el cuarto de torturas o ejecuciones.

En medio de ella había una cama matrimonial cubierta por sábanas blancas que brillaban como seda lavada. Un armario a su izquierda escondiéndose en el rincón y un par de ventanas a su lado revestidas por ligeras cortinas.

Caminando hasta ellas, el canceriano descorrió las cortinas para dejar entrar la tibia luz del alba.

—Haber descubierto esta habitación antes me fuese ahorrado el jodido dolor de espalda —bromeó, mirando sobre su hombro—, ¿no crees?

Albafica suspiró y le siguió los pasos al armario, que abría su puerta tímidamente mostrando un pesado vestido de color zafiro con una malla transparente de texturas de flores en negro sobre ella. Desde el busto hasta el dobladillo de la falda, el color de gema se dividía por una tela de color negro que en los bordes tenían unos bolerillos que resaltaban sobre la tela. Tenía un ligero descote en el espalda y en la parte frontal dejaba para resaltar una definida curva que sólo provocaría tener la lengua de corbata si se imagina esa parte llena con unos voluptuosos pechos. Las mangas colgaban sueltan desde el codo y, para evitar el uso de accesorios adicionales, en el cuello una cinta negra que formaba un ligero lazo.

—Mierda… —balbuceó Manigoldo—. Espero entrar en ese estrecho vestido.

—Te verás _hermoso_—bromeó Albafica, yaciendo a su lado de brazos cruzados.

En ese momento, un pinchazo como si fuera una especie de clavo, les atravesó el cerebro a los dos.

_"¡El mocoso de mierda no usará ese vestido, lo arruinará!"_

Asimilando el dolor, fue el italiano quien replicó:

—¡¿Qué dices vieja, acaso insinúas que no estoy en forma?!

_"¡Sí!"_

Albafica se presionó la sien, entendiendo las piezas regadas de toda la información.

_—_Ya, dejen su falsa pelea —dijo—. Ya sé que ambos quieren que yo me ponga ese vestido.

Manigoldo se dejó reír.

—Alba-chan, yo te dije que…

—Por algo me dijiste el discurso ese de la belleza/sacrificio en la sala, ¿no? —Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella—. No me subestimes.

Silencio.

_"Además que el mocoso de mierda está debilucho"_

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones el pisciano deslizó sus manos por la colcha de la cama, cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Por los dioses, sino estuviera en ese estado, hubiera buscado la manera de saltarse ese escenario del cambio de género. Aunque sabía lo inevitable que era.

—Sí, lo haré, pero que quede claro que no usaré tacón.

_"Albafica, mocoso me dijo que eres arisco a esa área, y me hace malditamente feliz que estés dispuesto a ayudarnos. Si tuviera dinero, te pagaría, pero como estoy muerta te deberás conformar con mi agradecimiento"_

Al oír eso, Albafica ensanchó un poco su labio. No es que la idea le agradara, no es que aún consideraba todo aquello, pero por el momento, había aceptado sin problemas.

—No tienes que agradecer. —respondió. Y después de darse cuenta de algo, abrió los ojos al momento—. Liselotte, ¿hablar por acá no agotarás a…?

Se escuchó un sonido sordo, y cuando corrió su vista a la fuente del sonido, Manigoldo estaba con la cara incrustada en la madera del piso.

Albafica echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un suspiro.

—Por Athena…

Una risa raspada se escuchó en la cabeza de éste, y al segundo después casi como un graznido, la voz se despidió.

_"Nunca tuve intenciones de aceptar que ese crío se pusiera el vestido. ¿Te lo imaginas con corsé?"_

Una sonrisa que se deshacía por las comisuras se vislumbró en los labios del caballero de Piscis.

—Nunca me lo imaginé —Cerró los ojos pesadamente—. No a él, desde el principio, para mi desdichada suerte. —Miró a su compañero en el suelo, y sonrió tenuemente—. Ustedes los italianos, son fáciles de descubrir.

**C**ontinuará.

* * *

_**N**otas finales:_ La demora fue algo extensa, pero en una semana dura para mí, tuve un reposo y acá tienen. Espero que les haya gustado y para el próximo cap, tendremos la intrusión a la mansión Hellasther, y aparición de Kardia/Dégel.

_**A**claraciones:_ Para quienes pillaron la rosa que Alba-chan le había regalado a Mani, y él la recuerda en el cap 2, Albafica supo esa noche que Mani era su hombre secreto (¿ :v Aunque claro, lo olvidó gracias a dosis extra.

Liselotte apareció gracias al poder que destila nuestro hermoso santo de cáncer, al igual que pasa con Shion y las armaduras, Piscis y las flores. Leo y la naturaleza, Virgo y su poder divino, etc. Está de más decir que Anna también fue proyectada gracias a Mani, ya que cuando él peleó contra los santos negros las almas se personificaron gracias a su poder para poder echarse al jefe jaja.

El colgante de Alba-chan se ve en su gaiden, y la imagen donde está arrodillado con la armadura a su lado y la cadena entre sus dedos se ve en el extra del gaiden. Quienes deseen verla, escríbanme en inbox ^^

Y bueno, en el lemon no me enfrasqué mucho con el dolor de Alba y su primera vez ya que parecer ser experto en soportar todo, así que… ese hombre es una eminencia xD

Agradecimientos a todos los reviews que me han dejado. Gracias por motivarme a seguir, y me hace feliz que les guste la historia. Un beso enorme.


	8. Mansión Hellaster

_**N**otas:_ Oh, casi cuatro meses… Ups. Me disculparía, pero joder, ¿quién no se acostumbró ya? Ja,ja Finalmente llega Alba-chan con vestido y aparición de Dégel y Kardia en 12k+palabras. ¡Capítulo más largo!

_**A**dvertencias:_ Ooc actuado. O sea, Alba-chan debe fingir ser mujer.

_**A**gradecimientos_: Quisiera mencionar que me sorprendí con el recibimiento del anterior capítulo que tuvo una cantidad de review que me dejaron: ¡OMG! Así que los agradezco todos. Gracias por cada persona que se toma la molestia. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**Noche de tragos.**

Capítulo 8.

_Mansión Hellaster._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**djudicando ante la idea de descansar por lo que restaba del día, era consciente que ellos mismos eran los culpables de sus desgastes físicos, así que si deseaban cumplir bien su trabajo; debían descansar lo suficiente.

Dirigió su atención al italiano que reposaba a su lado, sumergido en una marea de sábanas, con un semblante que carecía de esas burlonas sonrisas, y a cambio, tenía una serenidad palpable.

Le dejó una caricia en el pómulo con el pulgar, teniendo el fugaz pensamiento que nunca lo había visto dormir de esa forma. Lucía más atractivo en ese ángulo, quizá, porque estaba callado. Amplió sin fuerza la comisura de su labio, pensando que a él le gustaba todo ese estuche de mal caballero donde se resguardaba su compañero, tarde para darse cuenta de ello.

Decidió dejar eso a un lado, y tomar el reposo de un promedio de dos horas, para así aliviar la ligera molestia que sentía fatigarle en el cuerpo. Sus pulmones trabajaban casi a la fuerza, cuando la debilidad le tomó por el cabello y le gritó al oído. Estaba de más considerar la idea en descansar, y sumergiéndose en el pequeño caudal de lienzos blancos, dejó reposar su cabeza en la almohada.

De costado, tenía mejor vista periférica de su compañero permitiéndole detallar más los contornos de su perfil. Lo había llevado hasta la cama, y sólo le dio la insignificante señal que estaba con vida, cuando se había girado sobre su torso.

Estando frente a frente, pudo apreciar más las líneas que se escondían tímidas en aquel rostro italiano. Sus pestañas tenían una largura mediana, pero con esa respiración apaciguada, parecían compensarse en definición. Ya era la segunda vez que compartía un descansar junto a ese desvergonzado hombre, e irremediablemente, le estaba agradando la sensación de dormir con él, lejos de la tiniebla opresiva del piso de abajo que aún olía a tierra muerta y demás arreglos que yacían putrefactos.

Cerrando los ojos, para entregarse a la extenuación y éste le tomara rehén por un par de horas, le fue inevitable tocar aquellas estrías de pensamientos que fueron pantalla en su subconsciente.

Sería "la esposa" de Manigoldo. La idea le era indigna, y si fuera hombre que pudiese retroceder sus decisiones para enfrentarlas al muro que tenía como orgullo, podría seriamente pensarlo un par de veces más.

"Desde antes...", otro rayo más intenso, en forma de recuerdo, soltó su demoledor poder para hacerle abrir los párpados y volver a escudriñar al italiano que mantenía su juicio en pausa.

Quién diría, que Manigoldo de Cáncer fuera la primera persona que le había dificultado el sueño en su niñez. Aún recordaba su ansiedad de contar los granos de arena, uno a uno, en espera que el manto de cielo se vistiera de gala con estrellas pintadas para correr al río.

—A pesar que te odié tantas veces... —dijo a media voz, que pareció perderse entre las telas que lo abrigaban.

"Siempre te he querido", le había dicho Manigoldo.

Palabras que le robaron una imperceptible levantadura de labios. Se mantuvo así, luchando con el deseo de querer acariciarle, advirtiendo como la presencia del colgante que le había regalado su maestro, le dirigía un suave saludo desde el cuello del otro.

Urgió su mano al fondo del bolsillo de su pantalón, rozando entre sus dedos la pequeña moneda de la madre de Manigoldo. La extrajo para verla mejor, era tan pequeña, que sólo pensar en la posibilidad de perderla, le fue inevitable. Debía cuidarla. Cerró el puño, acariciando sus nudillos con sus labios. Manigoldo ya formaba parte de un pedazo de su ser, una realidad que no estaba dispuesto a admitir en voz alta. Finalmente su cuerpo se relajó, dejándose llevar a la dimensión que viajaban todos los soñadores y moradores de tumbas.

Ocasionalmente sus sueños sólo eran recuentos de su pasado o nubes espesas de un color que extravió todos sus tonos célebres, quedándose de luto, en espera de ser dispersada por un pasaje de su vida el cual no tardó en llegar, cuando finalmente se quedó dormido.

El primer escenario lo podría asemejar con unos de los pasillos del templo del Patriarca, sin esperar mucho, su mente perdió rumbo cuando un Sísifo corría dejando eco en las baldosas del recinto, con una persona cargada en su espalda. Su ansiedad y respiración agitada fueron el anuncio estelar, que su visita por ese templo no era una trivialidad del día.

Otra silueta apareció casi al momento, y sus largas túnicas le dieron la identificación de esa persona.

—Patriarca... —jadeó el caballero del arco—. Lo encontré cerca del anfiteatro... en este estado.

—Manigoldo —Sólo pudo pronunciar el nombre de su pupilo, cuando observó los hilos de color escarlata se despeñaban del borde de las comisuras del italiano—. Está envenenado —calculó al reconocer el primer síntoma. Lo tomó en sus brazos, sintiendo los arañazos de una futura fiebre bajarle por las sienes—. Sísifo, ve a la isla de los sanadores y trae inmediatamente a un curandero que sepa manejar el veneno de Demon rose. Actualmente, no tenemos santo de Piscis para que nos ayude con esa tarea. Lugonis ha fallecido.

Toda fuente de ruido, sonidos e incluso el viento, parecieron refugiarse en los rincones cuando las garras del silencio arañó el ambiente.

—¿Cómo sabe que Manigoldo está...?

—No hay tiempo para preguntas, Sísifo —interrumpió el Patriarca—. Corre, Manigoldo no soportará hasta el anochecer.

Primera alerta, y el caballero de Sagitario desapareció casi en estampida, dejando su adiestramiento de reclutas para proteger al favorito del pontífice.

En la soledad de su recinto, sólo los ligeros gimoteos del italiano rompieron el silencio, cuando sus murmullos eran digeridos por el espesor de su garganta. Sage bajó la vista al chico que descansaba en sus brazos, con la armadura recién amoldándose a su cuerpo. Ese semblante le decía que no era la primera vez que ocurría ese hecho.

Albafica sintió una presión en el estómago, casi prediciendo lo demás, en cada arruga que le saludaban del rostro del frente. Escenas viajaron frente a su mente, tejidas a base de un Manigoldo luchando contra un veneno letal con armadura que deseaba apropiarse de la vitalidad de su cuerpo. Luchando contra un enemigo líquido, que ya le desgastaba al llorar tanto sudor. Ningún paño húmedo conseguía apaciguarle la fiebre; ningún ungüento era capaz de calmar el mal que, decían, lo estaba devorando por dentro.

Doncellas, herbolarios y diferentes curanderos de la región, se enfrentaron al demonio escarlata que se había apoderado del santo que alegaban que pronto sería arrastrado hacia el final del túnel, para descansar en el vacío de la negrura.

Los rumores habían volado como pájaros asustados, cargando el ambiente de electricidad e inquietud. Muchos se turnaban para cuidar de él y administrarle tónicos con la esperanza de mantenerlo con vida. Pero su intervención en espíritu era innecesaria, ya que el mismo caballero de Cáncer despertaba cada tres horas y se negaba a beber todo el antídoto, sino raciones insuficientes.

Al ver esa resistencia, los curanderos tuvieron que optar por llamar al patriarca, cuya autoridad en aquel lugar quedaba un par de centímetros por debajo de la diosa Athena.

Esa tarde, había pedido que le dejaran solos, y con la orden cumplida se sentó junto al enfermo. Su rostro, impávido, fue suficiente para que toda red de anestesia fuese rota y traer de vuelta la consciencia del santo que seguía luchando. Lo examinó, levantó sus párpados con los dedos y leyó los secretos escritos en sus pupilas dilatadas. Las ancianas que cuidaban de él, se habían congregado en un corro detrás de la puerta y esperaban en respetuoso silencio.

—¿Qué pretendes, hijo? —Y como si sus palabras tuvieran el objetivo de perderse entre los laberintos del silencio, en esa ocasión no fue así.

Manigoldo abrió los párpados con extenuación, reconociendo una y otra vez, donde despertaba. Ladeó la cabeza, viendo que su maestro ahora residía a su lado, con una expresión de alivio que le arrancó el cielo de encima. Le repitió la pregunta con su mirada, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue:

—¿Quién es… Lugonis, viejo? —fueron sus primeras palabras con fallas en sus pronunciaciones, pero había logrado enviar el mensaje.

Resignado, soltando un lánguido suspiro de primera derrota contra esa tormenta hecha humana, tomó una bocanada de aire, y respondió:

—El anterior santo de Piscis. Murió hace unos cuantos meses atrás, dejando a un discípulo que aún no hemos localizado. —Dejando una pausa, casi nostálgica, finalizó—: Así es el camino de Piscis.

Albafica no podía creer lo que por cabeza pasaba.

Tratando de regular su respiración, Manigoldo logró coincidir con esfuerzo la mirada de la antigüedad y el conocimiento.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó, con su tono vagamente hostil y sonrió pacientemente.

El patriarca alzó una ceja incrédulo, intentando ensamblar todas las piezas esparcidas que le arrojaba a los pies ese egocéntrico muchacho.

—Albafica.

—Heh…, Albafica… Muy largo —repitió como si fuera un caza fortunas que consiguió el mejor botín de su vida—. Alba-chan…

Sage quiso preguntar el porqué de ese repentino interés, pero notó como la fatiga pudo más que el extraño comportamiento de su discípulo, para cuando le limpió la perlada frente que ya parecía una cascada en yacimiento.

Más, más pruebas se arrastraron frente a los ojos del arconte de Piscis, donde el escenario no dejaba de repetirse. Desmayos, vómitos, fiebres incontrolables y aún así les sacaba el pecho con esa sonrisa picarona.

—¿Tienes un motivo en específico para explicarme por qué decides probar todo este sufrimiento? —Sage no parecía apartarse de él en todos los casos—. Quiero una explicación, Manigoldo. Aún te faltan otros trescientos años, si quieres mentirme.

Con el corazón batiéndose dentro de su pecho, y una respiración funcionando a la fuerza, el italiano sonrió:

—Una mentira, siempre está plagada con la verdad…, vejestorio —había arrancado la voz de su lengua, pero aún así, sacó todas las palabras que se acumulaban en su garganta—. ¿Sabes?, en este momento… recuerdo la idea que me rondaba en la cabeza cuando me encontraste… Esa realidad de que la muerte caminaba a mi lado…, con rostro humano y corazón envenenado de odio, luciendo uniforme o gabardina, o cualquier artilugio barato que la hiciera invisible para mí. Llevándose a cualquier persona que se le ha antojado sólo por el olor de creer que tiene buen sabor… al ver el rostro de su alma —Hizo una mueca, y apretó los labios—. Ya sé que me dirá que somos parte del universo, pero toda la mierda que estoy recordando, debe ser por la puta fiebre.

Se rió sin fuerza, casi como arrancar sonido a un instrumento sin cuerdas, pero aún así prosiguió:

—Donde nací… sólo era un escenario de cartón que yo daba por bueno, y que no era más que una decoración de sólo pantalla.

Su maestro no respondió sino que mudó su mano a la mata de cabello de ese infinito añil, y a pesar de la humedad, arregló unos cuantos mechones que osaban a relucir su superioridad.

—Estaré bien, majarete de arrugas. Ya no soy un niño que vivía dentro de aquella tristeza que sangraba por cada poro de la piel. Sólo ando diciendo estupideces de la boca para afuera… —En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa triste—. Quién diría que en el mundo, la muerte es una mano anónima que jugaba al travesti a diario... —Mantuvo la sonrisa, y reanudó en su discurso—. El problema de ser un jodido mocoso es que no hace falta comprender algo para sentirlo. Puedo sentirle las uñas en la piel… pero para cuando mi razón se digna a entender lo sucedido, las heridas ya son demasiado profundas… y en esas heridas, lo conocí a usted.

—Entonces, quieres decirme que con éstas nuevas, ¿quieres conocer a alguien más?

Manigoldo simplemente sonrió. Y con ello, en esa cama, ese caballero, ese patriarca, todos, fueron devorados por una oscuridad endurecida. Sellando toda escena con un pensamiento oculto en el corazón de ese santo.

"_Albafica de Piscis…"_

Sólo bastó eso para entenderlo todo. Y con eso último, Albafica despertó.

No logró detener entre sus manos el tiempo que se había escurrido por sus dedos, pero sabía que no había pasado mucho para cuando sintió una humedad bañar sus mejillas. Se incorporó con dificultad, sintiendo una gota de sudor despeñarse de su sien.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un sueño? ¿Una visión? ¿Por qué se sintió como si fuera parte del público y no parte del escenario?

Con la presión de las lágrimas escarbar en sus párpados, pero resistiéndose a permitir que el caudal se abriera, se encontró con la respiración agitada. Cuando su vista antes empañada, se vio descubierta y enfocada claramente, se dedicó a mirar severamente al hombre que reposaba en las sábanas sin intención alguna de despertarse.

—¿Qué clase de locuras estás dispuesto a hacer, cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza? —le reprochó, en un suspiro sin aliento.

Ahora muchas, pero muchas cosas, cobraban sentido en su cabeza. Se acercó a él, sin cohibirse ni sentir las ataduras en sus pies que lo detenían; sólo queriendo buscar una explicación de ese sueño.

¿Por qué lo sentía tan real? ¿Por qué lo tuvo justo ahora? ¿Por qué lo sentía tan suyo, si podía pertenecer a alguien más? Tantos por qué, que hasta ahora no tenían respuestas y vagaban perdidas en el aire.

—Manigoldo, despierta —ordenó, y al no tener respuesta articular, le zarandeó el brazo—. Despierta.

No pareció haber señales vivas en el italiano por fracciones de segundos, hasta que finalmente hubo una reacción en los párpados.

—Cinco malditos segundos… —Abrió un ojo con somnolencia que fue sacudida de un ramalazo, cuando advirtió las nacientes llamas de cólera en el rostro que tenía en frente. Se incorporó casi como un resorte, y le observó—: ¿Qué...

—Necesito que me des una explicación —puntualizó, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, vistiendo una mueca de molestia en su mirada.

Al principio, Manigoldo pareció desconcertado, luego alterado y finalmente incrédulo.

—¿Tan rápido y ya empezaremos con las peleas maritales? —fue lo que alcanzó a decir a ver ese acopio de emociones encrespadas.

No hubo respuestas. Albafica sentía como si ese sueño le estrujaba los pulmones dejándolo sin aire, a cambio, le perforó con las espinas que lanzaba visión.

—¿Albafica? —reiteró Manigoldo. Ahora sí le parecía extraña esa actitud, sintiendo su apagado sentido de supervivencia, encenderse.

Y por la parte de pisciano, sus venas le latían, su corazón se desbocaba, sus pensamientos se empujaban. Si creía en lo polifacético del significado de los sueños, podía resaltar en oro que ese podía ser un recuerdo de Manigoldo y no una simple alusión de un cansancio avasallador.

_"Técnicamente se hacen uno"_

¿Eso significaba que iba a ver, lo que su compañero viera?

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Ahora sabía porque a Manigoldo no le afectaba su presencia, porque el patriarca le había puesto como compañero, porque se había arriesgado tanto por él… Todas sus preguntas, finalmente tuvieron respuestas.

—¿Desde cuándo eres inmune al veneno de las rosas demoníacas?

Toda sorpresa se pintó en el rostro del italiano, petrificando todo su cuerpo y su expresión. Para cuando logró reaccionar, su compañero le estudiaba con ojo de águila. No respondió inmediatamente, causando ansiedad hasta que Albafica arrojó una ceja alzada que envejecían a quienes las reciben. Provocando que el canceriano se masajeara el rostro, y negó con la cabeza, fingiendo extrañeza ante su pregunta.

—Eso es totalmente absurdo, Alba-chan… Es imposible…

—No te atrevas a mentirme. —zanjó, y al tercer segundo de silencio, Manigoldo se encontraba contra el colchón con un Albafica sobre él sosteniéndole los hombros—. Y si una mentira está plagada de una verdad, quiero escucharla.

Manigoldo parpadeó. ¿Cómo…?

Oh, dioses. Hiló una cosa con la otra.

—Maldito cosmos —soltó. Cerró los ojos, y una negrura impenetrable se coló en un rincón de su memoria y él intentó hacerle frente como tantas veces. Levantó su mano, intentado alcanzar la piel de nácar que estaba sobre él y dejó una suave caricia—. Desde antes de que fueras un santo de oro. —confesó, reprimiendo la sacudida perturbarle en su corazón que estaba tan lleno de la muerte, tan lleno de vidas que habían terminado mucho antes de su tiempo…

Pero cuando él le había visto en el río…

Tomó aire, cuando la presión en sus hombros parecían despegarle las conexiones de los huesos. Entonces dejó de oír el mismo sonido que lo atormentaba en sus sueños, y decidió hablar de nuevo:

—Albafica, le diste piel al esqueleto de vida que mi maestro me enseñó.

Con cada nervio temblando dentro de él, el santo de Piscis se dejó caer como si mil toneladas le cayeran en los hombros. Sin fuerzas, no, no podía simplemente creerlo.

—¿Todo esto lo hiciste por…? —Ni siquiera sabía qué preguntaba, cuando sus pensamientos y emociones llevaban una revuelta en su interior.

—Lo hice por mí —Le rodeó el cuerpo, cerrando los ojos para perderse en ese mar de fragancia que lo ahogaba en una paz eterna—. Y sólo para aclarar, no soy inmune a ella. Sólo soy resistente. Esa mierda es del diablo, ¿cómo hiciste para tenerla en tu sangre?

El rostro de Albafica se vio obligado a sonreír con esas palabras, y cerrando los ojos acomodándose sobre aquel cuerpo que había sido preparado sólo para él, se dejó vencer por todo el acopio de sus pensamientos.

—Que mi cosmos te lo diga. —Buscó su mano para enlazarla, para que Manigoldo también viera parte de su pasado en sueños.

Antes de seguirlo al camino del dios del sueño, su compañero de armas añadió:

—El bicho rastrero nunca me creerá. —Apretó el enlace de sus dedos, y se los llevó a la boca para besarle los nudillos.

Con la cabeza en el hombro del italiano, el caballero de Piscis desplegó un poco la curva de sus labios.

—Eso me recuerda, ¿qué le habías dicho cuando estábamos frente al patriarca?

Manigoldo rodó los ojos, recordando esa escena.

—Que aprovechara estar con Dégel, que a diferencia de mí, era obvio que esos tontos se gustan.

—¿Y qué diferencia radica en nosotros? —Coincidió su mirada con él, sin borrar ese gesto apenas reconocible en su rostro.

—Me habías mandado a la verga, sin embargo, ¿quién diría que me acompañarías?

No supieron qué pasaba, para cuando ya ambos rieron un poco, para luego dejarse arrastrar a la penumbra que ya les esperaba desde hacía rato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Santuario de Athena._

_Casa de Acuario._

**D**e vuelta en su biblioteca, después de visitar al patriarca para reportarle los avances de los reclutas que debían que adiestrar como castigo, se encontró acarreando sus pasos hacia su recinto sagrado de lomos y páginas encantadas de conocimientos.

Pensó que Kardia y él tomarían la misión a Suiza, después de recontarle los hechos de aquella noche donde lo que más llovió; fueron las declaraciones. Sin embargo, el pontífice le había sonreído comentándole que no era necesario y que la misión había sido sólo un pretexto para asustar a Manigoldo y a Kardia. A cambio, les asignó esa tarea de ayudar a Sísifo con el cuidado de los futuros santos, que prácticamente era oficio de todos. Le pareció extraña esa actitud, aunque por otro lado, últimamente el patriarca jugaba un estilo de cartas que él desconocía las estrategias, evitando que viera a través de ellas.

Prefirió no hundirse en ese huracán que posiblemente estaba dormido, y decidió remontarse en la lectura para cuando encontró un sobre dejado sobre una pila de libros, sobre su escritorio.

Se acercó a ella, colocándose sus lentes y levantó el trozo de papel para leer si tenía remitente. Le dio la vuelta y, al leer el nombre, el corazón se le refugió en alguna página de sus colecciones de libros.

_Seraphina._

Repentinamente tuvo que buscar el equilibrio en su propio escritorio, intentando mantener su respiración al ritmo que debía estar, para hacer acopio de la tranquilidad a la que tenía que someter sus emociones. Evitando con ello, ir hacia el ojo de una hiperventilación.

Durante un minuto los escrúpulos le impidieron extraer la carta, pensando en todas las vivencias que dejó en la tierra congelada de Bluedgard; sus conocimientos a base del señor de esas tierras, su amistad con sus hijos y la promesa que le había hecho a uno de ellos a la compañía de la cruz del norte. Era consciente que una parte de él, se había quedado resguardada en algún rincón de ese país. Y la gran parte restante, hizo su hogar allí, en el santuario.

Había cumplido su promesa de convertirse en caballero y sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a aquella tierra, para saldar las últimas cuentas con su amigo Unity. Y, si ese día llegase, se llevaría a Kardia con él. Aunque éste se opusiera.

"Seraphina es mi sol, Dégel —le había dicho su amigo—. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

A esa temprana edad, no había respondido esa pregunta, puesto que un verdadero sol irradiaba calor a los resquicios oscuros del interior de una persona. Seraphina le había dado una gota de calidez, era cierto, pero la que él realmente necesitaba…

Se llevó una mano al corazón, sintiendo el ardiente cosmos de Kardia tomando las riendas sobre el suyo. Todavía podía sentir su pasión, tenacidad, sueño de controlar su propia vida viajando a través de él. Ese era el calor de su propio sol.

Con ese pensamiento, todo asomo de culpabilidad y vergüenza se evaporó. Él también había tomado su propio camino a seguir. Abrió el sobre lentamente y extrajo el pergamino que olía papel viejo, que trastabillaba en la magia del tiempo.

Perdido en las líneas que aún no leía, recordó una de las enseñanzas del señor García cuando lo indujo al paraíso que se escondían en las páginas. Aquella idea que en sus principios fue paradójica, de que tras la cubierta de cada uno de aquellos libros se abría un universo infinito por explorar y, de que, más allá de los muros, el mundo se paralizaba mientras se abría otro.

Ya con la carta abierta para su lectura, localizó el primer párrafo para inspeccionarlo con esa intensidad policial por espacio de un minuto. Reconoció la caligrafía menuda y ordenada de la dama de Bluedgard, evocándole la semejanza con la pulcritud de su escritorio.

Leyó las líneas que viajaban desde el extremo del mundo para él, informándole que había pocos avances en las tierras gélidas, y que deseaba usar su título de caballero para atraer a la gente que ignoraba su socorro. Le preguntó por su estado y cómo era su vida en el santuario, que tanto como ella como Unity le echaban de menos.

Y la sorpresa vino a él, cuando Seraphina le rogaba su regreso. Que abandonara su nombre y regresara con ellos. Que juntos podían solucionar el problema de Bluedgard, pero que lo necesitaba allá, con ellos.

Las palabras de aquella carta iban calando en su mente como gotas de ácido, y notó que le temblaban las manos. Finalizó la carta, y la dejó sobre el escritorio observándola.

¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué le pedían dejar su vida, para realizar la de ellos? ¿Acaso esa era la factura por los conocimientos adquiridos?

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, suspiró e hizo lo único que podía hacer: Responderle. Tomó una pluma, y dejó que sus palabras se plasmaran en aquel papel que parecía tener en ese momento el poder hipnótico para que le diera vuelta la cabeza. Le dijo que se encontraba bien, y que le alegraba que ella también lo estuviera. Con un preámbulo caballeroso, confesó que no podía regresar puesto que tenía deberes que cumplir por su diosa. Le aseguró que iría pronto, pero que tristemente no podía quedarse. Y pidiendo compresión, finalizó su escrito.

Dobló la carta y la encerró en un sobre con la firma de su nombre. La introdujo dentro de un libro, y ya buscaría la fuerza para hacérsela llegar. El sonido de unas botas enfrentarse al silencio de su recinto inundó el ambiente, pero el santo de Acuario sin dar señales de haberlo escuchado, se mantuvo en su sitio. Mientras se aproximaba esa figura y se movía hasta estar junto a él.

—Por los dioses, Dégel, ¿otra vez leyendo? —dijo esa voz conocida, vistiendo la pregunta en aires de reclamos que siempre le hacía cuando le veía "en el cuarto de tortura", como bien le había puesto Kardia—. ¿Qué lees, melodrama? ¿Maldito amor trágico? ¿Te percataste de lo aburrido que es leer? Tu cosmos se siente agobiado.

Dégel se levantó paulatinamente de la silla, y palpando ambas manos en el escritorio, ocultó su mirada bajo su flequillo. Ya después enviaría esa carta. Se acercó a su compañero, y dejó que sus manos tocaran la placa de oro que cubría el pecho, reposando su frente en el hombro de éste.

—Kardia... —Dejó salir con desgano, y después de un minuto de silencio, añadió a su pena—: Sólo estoy cansado.

—Es lo normal después de todo lo que hemos hecho en estos últimos cuatro días. —Le rodeó con los brazos, y ese afecto el acuariano lo agradeció meramente—. Prefería la misión a Suiza que estar cambiando los pañales a esos mocosos.

Dibujando una sonrisa débil en sus labios y, con sus ojos cerrados, Dégel le susurró en respuesta:

—¿Podemos ir a tu templo? —Su voz sonaba tan fatigada como su cosmos.

—¿Y a qué se debe el repentino interés de dejar tu templo por ir al mío? —Ladeó la cabeza con esa sonrisa agresiva—. Eso sí, es una novedad.

« Porque quiero sentirte », pensó Dégel.

—Sólo quiero ir. —simplificó.

El escorpio se detuvo, congelando su sonrisa. Algo le pasaba a ese témpano de hielo, podía sentirlo pero, ¿por qué guardarse esos puñales que le estaban torturando? Lo despegó para verle, y le atrapó las mejillas gélidas con las manos.

—Algo ocultas, señor don tranquilidad —lanzó sin atisbos—. Pero si no quieres decirme, tus razones tendrás. —Por un momento Dégel se mantuvo sin reaccionar, atrapado en la encrucijada de si decirle o no, pero Kardia le ahorró el trabajo cuando le envolvió el cuello yéndose a su boca, y antes de llegar, se detuvo—: No debes sentirte obligado a decírmelo, Dégel, deja de martirizarte por ello.

—Kardia… —Le miró sorprendido, para luego dejarse llevar por el flujo de esa corriente.

—Y, con lo otro —añadió, bajando sus manos en las estrechas caderas del acuario y éste ladeó la cabeza curioso—, no necesitas mi templo para sentirme más.

Dégel abrió los ojos en par. ¿Acaso le había leído…?

Sin más palabras, Kardia le levantó como un saco de papas para echárselo al lomo, derribando las dos tiaras que cayeron al suelo con un sonido metálico.

—¡Lo podemos hacer aquí! —exclamó en una risa, mientras lo trasladaba hacia su propio escritorio y derribaba todo lo que había encima.

—¡Kardia! —Todos sabían que eso era un regaño—. ¡¿Qué haces?!

Realmente le preguntó por las dos cosas que había hecho, cargarle y vaciar su pobre escritorio de la pila de libros que tenía ordenada por orden alfabético. Y entre Kardia se apropiaba de su boca tragándose sus reclamos, obvió como la carta que recién había escrito, se perdió entre las fosas nasales que respiraban bajo las bibliotecas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A** media tarde el sol despuntó bajo el manto de nubes que había dejado la tormenta, incitando alas sombras de la cabaña volvieran a cobrar solidez con el paso del tiempo. Acogidos bajo el calor del otro, los santos permanecieron hundidos en el sueño hasta que una risotada les vapuleó los oídos.

Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, incluso antes que la risa recogiera volumen, incorporándose al momento como dos mocosos sorprendidos con las manos en la masa. Con rapidez se acostumbraron a la penumbra y el contorno de la estancia se materializó a su alrededor en un parpadeo.

Las miradas de los caballeros alcanzaron su objetivo al encontrar a la figura encorvada y con escasos matices de florecilla tierna marchita, mirándolos de forma divertida desde el borde de la cama, no dudando en hacerse notar con su vigilia a pleno pulmón.

—Esto debería retractarse —El primer cúmulo de palabras burlonas hicieron su primer desfile, más un chasquido de dedos que produjo que velas que, anteriormente apagadas, se encendieran ofreciendo una luz anémica que roció a todo el recinto.

Sin acostumbrarse del todo a eso, los caballeros parecieron recoger el aliento compartido, cuando confirmaron la identidad de la presencia.

—Maldito fósil andante, me la cagas —reconoció Manigoldo cayendo de nuevo en las almohadas, lanzando un gruñido de irritación—. Vuelve a hacer eso, y te quemaré ese horrible vestido que cargas.

A penas estirando la comisura de su labio, Albafica insinuó una sonrisa en su semblante.

—Buenas tardes, Lisselotte —saludó el santo, inclinando la cabeza cordialmente.

—Querrás decir: "Buenas noches" —corrigió con una sonrisa que podía leérsele en los surcos de la piel—. Se han divertido bastante, ¿no?

Dando un leve respingo, el santo de Piscis se enfrentó al rubor en sus mejillas, hasta que el italiano rompió esa atmósfera, carcajeándose.

—Por supuesto, tu cama fue el nido de amor de éstas águilas. Por ahí deben andar los huevos.

Albafica se volteó con los carillos prendidos como brasas, y le estampó en la cara la almohada para que se callase y dejase de soltar estupideces —que eran verídicas en su punto estelar—, ganándose otra risotada acompasada con otra supuestamente más "femenina". Aturdiendo al silencio, el pisciano suspiró, pensando en cómo había terminado envuelto en esa situación. Alzó la vista y regresó su atención al asunto que se suponía que debían abordar desde hace mucho.

—¿Cómo está materializada, Lisselotte? —le preguntó después de una pausa.

—¡Vieja, me la pelas! ¡Apenas me recupero!

Borrando su curva sinuosa, el semblante de la mujer se cristalizó. Entonó su garganta, y dejó que el sonido se escapase.

—Vine a ayudarte con el vestido, Albafica —empezó, echando una mirada a su alrededor, como si con ello quisiera indicarles que su hija estaba en aquella sala, sentada junto a ellos en la penumbra, escuchándolos—. Me vale mierda desgastar al mocoso de tu novio, ese vestido es lo único vivo que me queda de ella.

Por ese escaso segundo, toda carisma se esfumó, incluso obviando "el novio", que había dicho la mujer haciendo que los santos se reservaran las palabras. Ya asumiendo que usaría el trágico atuendo de una dama a la que tanto rehuía e irritaba, Albafica se levantó con lentitud de la cama dejando que el frío de la madera lamiera su piel. Con las palabras de la mujer supo que ya se había encerrado en su propia guillotina. Lisselotte hizo un ademán para que la siguiera hacia la habitación contigua, ya dándose vuelta en sus frágiles pasos.

—Ya el vestido está allá —Dio inicio a sus pasos, con el pisciano detrás que limpiaba sus pisadas invisibles—. Aún puedes retractarte, Albafica.

Deteniéndose a medio paso, el arconte de la doceava constelación se dedicó a estudiar sus pensamientos para responder a esa oración. Podía retractarse…

El aire olía a maleza muerta y a tierra mojada, brindándole la sensación que debería estar en todos los lugares menos en ese.

«¿Qué haría usted, maestro? », pensó. Turbios anhelos tocaron la mente del santo, en tanto un soplo de luz lunar se prismó desde la ventana. Giró la cabeza para ubicar a su compañero que le sonreía desde las sábanas, y con ello, su rostro apenas logró aligerarse cuando recordó:

_"El orgulloso santo de Piscis, jamás se retracta de sus palabras_."

Suspiró resignado. Nadie le mandaba de lengua suelta.

—Si conoces a tu enemigo, tanto como te conoces a ti mismo, se puede ganar una batalla sin una sola perdida —citó solemne, levantando la vista y alzando los hombros—. Si puedo evitar que esas pérdidas, sean en vano... —Se reservó la sonrisa hacia la anciana que lo miraba solícita, con esos ojos lánguidos nublados de una súbita inquietud—. Entonces, valdrá la pena.

Las líneas del santo no habían marcado su punto y aparte, para cuando a Lisselotte se le apreciaba el rostro surcado de lágrimas brillantes, casi fantasmales. Albafica parpadeó sin saber qué hacer, y Manigoldo sólo se echó a reír con ganas, casi revolcándose entre los brazos de las sábanas.

—Mal. Mal, Alba-chan, hiciste llorar a una mujer.

El pisciano ladeó la cabeza y su mirada tenía algo de ave carnívora, paciente y calculadora; enviando el mensaje a su compañero que le vendría mejor elegir el silencio. Ya con ello, la anciana se limpió las lágrimas con la tela desgastada de su manga y rió entre dientes agrietados, soltando una maldición.

—Se me metió una maldita basura fantasma en el ojo —mintió vagamente, para luego conducir sus pasos hacia la otra habitación, dejándolo solos, y el santo se cuestionó seriamente esas reacciones.

—Eso definitivamente tiene que ver con la nacionalidad —razonó finalmente, alzando una ceja.

Manigoldo sonrió ya perdiendo las energías, y le guiñó el ojo cruzando un brazo detrás de su cabeza.

—Tu maestro debería estar orgulloso. —cambió el tema, dejando fluir lo que su mente plasmaba.

—¿Por usar un vestido? —cuestionó, girando el torso para verle mejor—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo humillante que será esto para mí?

Negando con la cabeza, Manigoldo le respondió:

—Por cumplir tu deber, incluso por encima de tu identidad. —añadió, extendiendo la mano para que se acercara—. Eso es un santo de Athena.

Cerrando los ojos, y quizás mostrar una réplica barata de una sonrisa, Albafica se sentó en el borde de la cama tomando la mano que le atrajo al cuerpo que esperaba por él.

—¿Entonces, qué eres tú? —satirizó, delineando aquel rostro que ya se había memorizado.

—La excepción. —dijo enseñando los dientes—. El _stripper_ frustrado que tuvo que ser _santo_.

Volvió a reírse, y agrietando ese rostro impertérrito de Albafica, compartieron un beso suave.

—Sí, claro —Se incorporó nuevamente, para irse a transformar su imagen en una que nunca creyó hacer—. Un santo dentro de un stripper, vaya, ¿quién lo diría?

La rosa sangrienta hizo su ataque.

—Albafica usando un vestido, quién lo diría. —contraatacó su compañero, desafiando a los dioses que ya se cansaron de proteger su vida.

Con un tique en el ojo, el pisciano hizo aparecer dos rosas y con esa puntería infalible, casi temible, clavó las mangas de la camisa del italiano sin rozar su piel, en la cabecera de la cama. Ya sabía que era casi inmune, con eso bastaría para que se callara por su insolencia e ignorando las groserías que burbujearon de la boca de su compañero, se dispuso a ir hasta la habitación de _sacrificios_, que esperaba por él.

Cruzando el umbral de la segunda puerta, dejó que el aire entrara a sus pulmones cuando vio el vestido reposando sobre la cama, esa en su caso, individual.

—Antes de empezar debo enseñarte unas cosas —indicó Lisselotte con las manos reposando sobre su bastón—. Será lo básico que debes saber para ser "una dama".

Con una introducción rápida y breve, la italiana le mostró al santo como eran las poses que debía mantener, sonrisas que blandir, tono que emplear. Quizás profundizó en unos puntos más que otros, como el cruzar de las manos en el regazo cuando se sentara, el como una señora era escoltada, el movimiento de su espalda recta. Y todas esas refinerías que el caballero estaba sorprendido en oír. Se preguntaba cómo una mujer soportaba tanto.

Ya con el intensivo terminado, Lisselotte le pasó el vestido para que ya tomara lugar en él:

—Detrás de ti hay un baño, póntelo y yo te ayudo con los demás.

Albafica lo tomó con recelo, observando los pliegues de la tela, el color centellante, los bordados en la falda.

« Por Athena, ¿qué estoy haciendo? », pensó, asintiendo en silencio, mientras tomaba aquella vestidura que estaba casi seguro que le iba a dar calor.

¿Acaso eso importaba? Ese era el menor de sus incomodidades… ¡Se iba a vestir de mujer! Las cosas inauditas existían.

Se encaminó hasta el baño casi con lentitud, para gozar de esos segundos de su masculinidad. Lisselotte le observaba sugestiva, pero prefirió conservar su lengua callada antes de provocar algo que obviamente no quería que pasara.

Los minutos se arrastraron perezosos, en un tiempo que parecía ser imperecedero, para cuando Albafica finalmente salió del baño con una mueca en los labios. No fue mucho la espera, cuando el cuerpo del caballero se vio enfundado en un vaporoso vestido de algodón de intenso zafiro que siempre se veía en el cabello de Manigoldo. Al verle, la anciana soltó una sonrisa mientras el santo parecía conjurar quizás una pequeñita maldición en sus labios.

Pudo haberse retractado.

—No supe qué hacer con la mitad de ésta cosa —Se acercó, arrastrando el dobladillo, con las mangas sueltas, el encaje mal ajustado, hombros descubiertos y demás que la mujer siguió riendo hasta que llegó hasta él.

—Ven, mocoso, te ayudaré —Dejó el bastón a un lado, tomando _algo _de la cama que era lo primordial para llenar el pecho del vestido, y sabía que Albafica se opondría por ello—. Primero es el…

—Nunca. —cuestionó el santo, echando un paso hacia atrás cuando vio el brasier negro que colgaba de la mano de la italiana—. Primero muerto.

—Sin esto, será imposible tu entrada al mundo señorial. ¿En verdad crees que lograrás convencer a las perras que ladran en la mansión, con el vestido vacío en _esa_ parte? —Su voz parecía seria, funestamente seria, intentando a atrapar a un depredador en vigilia.

—Hay mujeres sin pechos abundantes —refutó, retrocediendo mientras Lisselotte seguía avanzando hacia él. Recordando la conversación que Manigoldo y Kardia habían tenido esa noche en el bar de Calvera, de las mujeres planas en el santuario.

Ah, pero eso sí lo recordaba. ¿A qué jugaban esos dioses?

—¿Tanta confianza tienes en la belleza rostro?

Silencio. Mortal silencio. Esa mujer estaba buscando una segunda muerte. Pero ésta pareció más astuta, y su sonrisa guasona le hicieron tragar saliva, bajando la guardia. Más, al notar la presencia de alguien que conocía muy bien, cruzado de brazos en el borde de la puerta.

Por Athena, no…

—Mocoso de mierda, ya que te levantaste, ayúdame. —pidió la mujer.

—No creo que… —intentó hablar Albafica.

—Nada de esto es personal, Alba-chan.

Y el santo de Piscis vio como dos italianos se le abalanzaban encima para terminar lo que él había comenzado.

Malditos dioses.

No supo cómo terminó con la cara escrutada sobre la cama, con Manigoldo retorciéndole los dos brazos y parte de sus piernas, en una poderosa llave fundamental, que les enseñaban cuando eran aspirantes. Intentó luchar, cuando Lisselotte a duras logró pasar las tiras y, mucho fue la batalla del hombre que se revolvía entre ellos, para ajustarlo finalmente.

Albafica sintió el relleno falso rozarle el pecho, y juró por su nombre que haría pagar a Manigoldo con creces esa humillación. La lucha no había terminado, aún podía quitárselo y no desistió de moverse. Intentar retorcerse a pesar del dolor que le estaba durmiendo las articulaciones.

El pesado vestido le estaba restando movilidad, y con una persona con ayuda de un alma encima, realmente lo estaban domando. No, él no podía perder. Pero esos dos italianos eran peor que dos gatos callejeros que conocían todos los rincones de su propio infierno. Lisselotte sonrió cuando el santo en su lucha incansable, no se percató del corsé que iba por él.

—Mocoso, estírale los brazos para ajustarle el corsé —ordenó, sentándose sobre el cuello del santo atrapado.

—¡¿Ah?! —se escuchó el grito de Albafica, pero toda su voz fue tragada por las sábanas que le besaban el rostro.

—Vieja, si hago eso, le será más fácil liberarse. Y créeme que ahí ni Athena nos salvará el culo. —Prensó más los brazos de su compañero y un jadeo de dolor volvió a escucharse.

« Es tu trasero o el mío, mi amado Alba-chan », pensó el italiano sonriente. Nunca creyó divertirse tanto.

—Entonces, sólo levántaselas un poco. Este muñeco no podrá con nosotros. —Con sus piernas encorsetó el cuello del caballero que, ahora, no sólo no tenía movilidad en su cuerpo, sino que ya le costaba respirar.

«¡¿Cómo puede inmovilizarme si es una mujer mayor?! —Ah, claro—. ¡Me las pagarás, Manigoldo! »

Sólo sintió como una tela sintética cubrió su torso, y sólo pudo ahogar un grito cuando esa cosa se cernió sobre su tórax como una boa.

—¡Já! ¡Eres nuestro! —cantó Lisselotte cuando ajustó los cordones cruzados con rapidez.

—¡No puedo… respirar! —balbuceó Albafica ya casi sin fuerzas en sus articulaciones adoloridas.

—Sí, eso es normal. Ya te acostumbrarás —se burló la anciana que no cesó en su tarea—. Mocoso, ya pasamos lo más difícil. Ya con el vestido y su encaje listo, Albafica no podrá quitarse el vestido aunque quiera.

El italiano se compadeció de su compañero, esos nudos parecían cosa de Hades. Ya entendía por qué las mujeres las ayudaban a vestirse y no porque fueran unas buenas para nada. Logrando la última tarea, la bragueta estuvo cerrada completamente y ya con ello, el orgulloso santo de Piscis vestía un elegante vestido de azul marino.

Los italianos dejaron libre finalmente al santo, y se resguardaron en la puerta cuando el león, jadeante los apuñaló con la mirada.

—Te haré tragar todos los dientes, Manigoldo —Se apoyó en sus manos sintiendo la horripilante sensación de como sus costillas era oprimidas.

—Esa hermosa _mujer_…, ¿tiene colmillos? —se carcajeó el italiano con las manos en la cintura, al decir _esas _tres primeras palabras mortales.

—Lo averiguarás cuando te los clave en el cuello. —Y se levantó para irse contra su compañero, pero no llegó muy lejos para cuando sus pies se enredaron con la tela y se vio estúpidamente arrastrado al piso.

Manigoldo no contuvo su risa, que sólo fue carbón para esa llama encendida.

Sería una larga noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P**ara cuando Albafica logró calmarse, misterio quizás de como la gracia divina de su prominencia Athena, en verdad existía; los últimos detalles se agregaron al vestuario del santo.

Se encontraba sentando en una butaca frente a un espejo, mientras Lisselotte se encargaba de arreglar su desmarañado cabello y hacerlo ver parecido al de una mujer de semejante vestidura. Sentía los dedos acariciar sus largas hebras, eliminando los nudos que se habían creado con la pelea anterior, hasta que estuvo totalmente a merced de la anciana.

—Tienes un hermoso cabello —halagó, observando con calma y calculado desinterés.

—No es algo que me importe —respondió el caballero, tratando de retenerse cuando la italiana estaba arrastrando su cabello atrás de su cabeza, dejando caer el resto en el hombro del éste—. No te excedas. —pidió, intentando aplicar algo de amabilidad, para convencerla de no hacerle un nido de aves en la cabeza.

Lisselotte hizo un sonido gutural, parecido a su típica carisma, mientras añadía unas horquillas para ajustar la cola de caballo por completo. Exceptuó el flequillo para poder dejarlo caer débilmente, para luego añadirlo al ajuste de la liga y ocultarla con el mismo cabello celeste.

—No será muy llamativo, no te preocupes —concedió, y para distraerlo, preguntó—: Por cierto, ¿dónde al mocoso de mierda?

—No sé, huyó. —respondió con una letal sequedad, mientras la mujer hacía uso del poder mágico de sus manos, para crear risos que caían en onduladas cascadas que se gozaron de su belleza una vez más—. Por Athena…

Quería morirse, sí, que Hades tuviera piedad de él y le llevase.

Ella sonrió sin fuerza, mientras hacía más bucles y los ajustaba con una crema que el santo no había visto nunca.

—Tu cabello es mágico. No es culpa mía. —atestiguó sonriente y obtuvo un gruñido como contestación—. Es broma, chiquillo. Nadie te reconocerá aquí.

—Espero sinceramente que no —Suspiró con cansancio.

Una sonrisa suave se coló en los labios de Lisselotte, mientras se aproximaba al closet y abriendo uno de los cajones, sacó un pequeño cofre en color dorado. Albafica no quiso seguirle con la mirada. No quería saber lo que vendría.

Para cuando la italiana regresó, traía en sus manos una gargantilla de oro que lloraba perlas, que brilló con elegancia en las manos arrugadas.

—Una dama jamás lleva el cuello descubierto —dijo, pasándole el collar por detrás de la nuca para cerrar el broche—. Con esto, pasarás desapercibido.

Antes de guardar silencio o decir algo que no sabía muy bien qué, se oyeron unos pasos aproximarse por el corredor, y ambos residentes de la habitación giraron sus cabezas para ver al italiano luciendo un chaqué, que le dio una distinción que calló a las palabras y dio la bienvenida al nuevo mutismo en la habitación. Albafica guardando cualquier sonido de su boca, lo contempló acercarse lentamente; incapaz ni de respirar, cuando sus ojos estaban prendidos en aquella silueta dibujada con trazo imposible, bajo un traje de etiqueta de seda que probablemente costaba más de lo podrían pagar. En toda su vida nunca había visto nada tan… decente, sí, decente. La levita negra parecía brillar en el cuerpo de Manigoldo, la tenía abierta como siempre, mostrando el chalequillo —que nunca usaba—, de color marfil cubriendo la camisa del mismo color. Y, por Athena, que su corbata de pañuelo de color zafiro resguardado bajo el chaleco, haciendo el juego estelar con su vestido...

—¿Por qué carajos me miran así? —preguntó enarcando una ceja, sacando los jodidos guantes que no quería usar—. Parezco una mariposa, lo sé. Tú no eres el único que sufre, Alba-chan.

—Aunque la mona se vista de seda —Sonrió la mujer—, mona se queda.

—Un mono malditamente sexy —corrigió el santo, encaminándose a la cama y desde allí…, notó el cambio definitivo en su compañero. Se quedó estático con los ojos bien abiertos.

—No te atrevas a mencionar algo —atajó, y luciendo desinteresado, quiso saber—: ¿Dónde estabas?

La anciana que aún daba los últimos retoques a la apariencia del santo, se rió entre dientes.

—La primera exigencia de tu _esposa._

Ahogando una risotada, Manigoldo prefirió no tentar esa vez a su suerte, y se recostó en la cama con los brazos cruzados en la cabeza. Albafica se mordió la lengua. Ahora debía cuidar sus palabras, ¿qué había hecho para merecer eso?

—Fui a visitar a un viejo amigo que me prestó este traje, y algo más… —respondió, torciendo una sonrisa gatuna, mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Algo más? —inquirió Albafica.

—Ya lo sabrás —se limitó a decir, ya cubriendo sus manos con los guantes para luego levantarse—. Bien, es hora de irnos.

Saltó de la cama, haciendo que ésta hiciera llorar a los resortes con el movimiento e incluso las grietas de maderas suspiraron con sonidos desafinados. Tendió su mano hacia Albafica, dejando al merced de él en sí tomarla o no. El tiempo se detuvo.

Albafica no tardó en levantarse sosteniéndose del respaldar de la silla, ignorándolo completamente.

—No pienso entrar en papel todavía —Y les pasó por un lado desechando todo cortejo, sintiendo como el corazón le caía a los pies.

¿A qué se debía eso?

Antes cruzar el umbral de la puerta, ya Lisselotte se desvanecía ofreciéndole una última sonrisa.

—Hay algo que quiero darles, antes que partan —dijo, y los dos santos encajaron sus miradas—. Es la última ayuda que puedo ofrecerles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D**espués de recibir el último aliento de esperanza y odio de Lisselotte, los caballeros llevaron sus pasos a las afueras de la cabaña dejando sus armaduras en ese estómago de oscuridad. Sabían que en el caso de utilizarlas, sus propios cosmos las llamarían. Albafica había arrastrado su cuerpo hacia el pórtico de ese andrajo, preguntándose cómo las mujeres podían acostumbrarse al racionamiento de aire y andar remolcando esas ropas por todas partes.

Al estar ya de nuevo en ese terreno árido, la noche estaba reluciente de lluvia transformando cada rincón; en espejos sobre los que caminaban reflejándose en el ámbar del cielo. Hacía un esperado frío, y pese a tener un vestido con más de diez capaz de tela, pensaba él, sintió un escalofrío treparle por las pantorillas.

Un manto blanco rodeó sus hombros, y cuando echó un vistazo a su lado la capa de Manigoldo arropaba su piel.

—No es necesario.

—Si te arruinas el vestido, será difícil para ambos conseguir otro —respondió sin prisa, esperando algo que Albafica se preguntaba exactamente qué—. Y la vieja aquella nos castrará a los dos, si algo le pasa, sólo por recordarte.

—Imagino que debes estar disfrutando esto —se resignó con molestia, bajando la mirada cuando mantuvo la fina capa cubriendo su cuerpo—. ¿Qué esperamos?

—Nuestro transporte. —fueron sus escuetas palabras. Después de la pelea que tuvieron, no deseaba abrir el portón para dar pie a otra disputa. Transcurrió casi un minuto sin que nada sucediese, ni palabras, ni burlas, hasta que Manigoldo soltó un bufido y habló al fin—: ¿Dónde estará ese hijo de…?

—Manigoldo —pronunció su compañero a señal de regaño—. Sólo ha pasado un minuto.

—Das razón a mi punto —Hizo crujir los dientes molesto, el frío le estaba encalambrando los dedos enguantados. Antes de que Albafica respondiera, el chasquido de los cascos de unos caballos chocar contra la tierra húmeda, interrumpió el ambiente.

A lo lejos se divisó un carruaje bañado en un color escarlata en degradación, siendo conducido por dos pura sangre que parecían ser sacados del infierno. Se detuvieron detrás de la verja, anunciando su llegada con el rechinar de los animales. Sus alientos exhalaban nubes de vaho y volvieron a chillar cuando el cochero tiró de las riendas.

El cochero ladeó la cabeza hacia ellos, portando un farol que descansaba en una de las esquinas del asiento e iba ataviado con una capa que le cubría por entero. El caballero de los peces se preguntó por qué usar un sombrero de ala ancha que velara su rostro, aunque era claro que la bufanda le protegían de la lluvia y el frío.

—¿Santos de Athena?

—No, de Artemisa —descosió su boca Manigoldo, quien sintió la mano en su hombro y pese a no tener la armadura, le pareció absorber el aura poco aprobatoria.

Bajaron el par de escaleras, y esta vez tomado el brazo del italiano sólo para que le diera equilibrio, levantó un poco la falda para mover esa maraña de tela.

—Disculpe a mi… —"¿marido?", já, como si en verdad fuera decir eso—. Sí, somos nosotros, gracias por venir —repuso Albafica, aligerando su voz para que sonara trágicamente femenina, teniendo su discreción usual y, acoplado a la belleza de su rostro, congeló al cochero quien dejó ver el ceniciento de sus ojos.

—No es nada…, mi hermosa dama. Es la primera vez que veo a una mujer siendo un santo de Athena —dijo, como si solamente hubiese escuchado la voz del santo que tuvo que cohibirse de soltarle un puñetazo—. Con gusto, los llevaré a la fiesta del señor Bartolomé.

"Hermosa", "Dama", "Mujer siendo un santo de Athena", ese hombre debía agradecer a los dioses que estaba abstenido a arrancarle la lengua y dársela de comida a los caballos. Albafica se obligó a sonreír despóticamente, pero los labios parecían habérsele solidificado y no dio más que una mueca de asentimiento.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió, donde el cancerino le tendió la mano para ayudarlo, y así, ambos subieron en silencio. El interior de ese espacio estaba discretamente decorado con asientos de terciopelo rojo, frente el uno del otro, con borlas de oro colgando de las cortinas en las ventanas.

—¿A tu…? —habló Manigoldo, con una curva en aquellos labios que su compañero con ostentación ignoró cuando desvió la mirada con indiferencia, sin responder a la pregunta inconclusa.

Albafica se liberó de la capa, salpicando un poco de agua el asiento mancillado de pelos esponjosos, sin dejar ir una palabra su boca. Manigoldo dejó descansar su mejilla en el mentón de su mano, y miró por la ventana como luchando con su persistente sensación de decepción. Arrancándole una sonrisa al arconte de Piscis que le observaba de reojo.

«Las derrotas en silencio saben mejor», pensó.

Con el fatídico viaje por una ladera que se observaba por el cristal detrás de la cortina, Albafica pensó precisamente cómo encontrarían esa mansión. Se encontraba molesto, por todo lo que tenía que pasar por esa misión. Sabía que incluso el italiano podría jurar qué, nunca lo había visto tan huraño en toda su vida, cuando ya el carruaje llevaba diez minutos de viaje y no había mencionado una palabra.

Habían silencios más profundos que otros.

Sus cejas fruncidas, sus labios en una mueca y su mirada… Bueno, su mirada era como ir al infierno descalzo. A tanta cacofonía muda, Manigoldo no sabía si era conveniente hablarle, era una mala idea si se considerada un par de veces más. Lo mejor de todo, era que siempre sabía improvisar. Y lo hizo.

—Oye, Alba —empezó con voz dócil, ganándose como respuesta, la atención del averno reflejada en los cristales azules—. No me mires así, que yo no tuve culpa que ahora estés vestido de esa forma.

—De hecho, sí, si es tu culpa que no me lo pueda quitar —lanzó la espina en forma de palabras, que no fueran murmullos o el crujir de dientes.

Manigoldo enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa, para luego caer al abismo de otro silencio, entrecerrando los ojos. Se masajeó la cabeza con aspereza, y abrió los ojos para hablar.

—Le diré al cochero que se detenga.

—¿Por qué razón?

—Para que cambiemos de vestimenta —dijo con voz cansina—. Si me tengo que aguantar tu cara de vieja chingona con la regla en todo el camino, realmente prefiero ser yo quien la use.

En vez de sentirse mejor, el caballero de Piscis enarcó una ceja lentamente, mostrando una sonrisa inesperadamente audaz.

—¿Y sabes quitarlo? —Su voz sonaba tan ácida como sulfúrica que parecía derretir toda insolencia flotante.

Antes de hablar o tan siquiera reírse diciéndole que había quitado muchos vestidos antes, el carruaje se detuvo del tiro. Sacudiendo el interior, haciendo que los santos que estaban dentro chocaran entre ellos, hasta perder el equilibrio y caer uno sobre el otro en ese espacio tan escasamente no-vigoroso.

—¡¿Qué mierdas?! —soltó Manigoldo, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué fue eso…? —preguntó Albafica recomponiendo sus pensamientos en su cabeza, incorporándose con el poco movimiento que podía ejercer.

Por fin levantándose del suelo del carruaje, frotándose la cabeza cuando chocó de lleno con su compañero, el italiano sacó la cabeza por la ventana y cuando fue a insultarle al cochero, notó como el aire había sido cubierto por una espesa neblina que parecía respirar sobre ellos, abrazándolos con un pestilente aliento. La misma consistencia en neblina del barco, diferentes escenarios con el mismo estratega.

—¿Manigoldo? —No le gustó para nada la expresión de éste.

—Bajémonos, Alba-chan —alertó, como un latigazo de instinto asesino—, ahora.

Pareciéndole extraña esa actitud, no dio tiempo a repasar mucho en eso cuando estiró su brazo alcanzando la manija de la puerta y que ésta cediera al cerrojo. Manigoldo bajó primero, y luego ayudó a él para evitar caídas innecesarias que sabía que eran inminentes sino tenía ayuda.

Tocaron un extraño empedrado a sus pies, y se vieron envueltos en una condensación como si fuese una especie de gel espeso que se enroscaba en el aire. Se oyó un susurro agitado y el sonido de algo rasposo deslizándose, pero eso fue todo. Nada se movía en medio de esa masa gaseosa.

Un aroma fantasmal a perfume de hiedra venenosa se paseaba en las sombras. El piso, cubierto de piedras plastificadas con cemento, rezumaba humedad. Y el murmullo metálico anterior se repitió, como el de una persiana agitándose.

—Esta niebla… —recordó el pisciano. A penas y podía reconocer el contorno de la figura de su compañero que parecía estudiar el entorno como él. Y, coincidiendo en sus pensamientos, se tomaron inconscientes de las manos para no perderse de vista.

Se aproximaron hasta donde debía estar los caballos con sigilo, pero no se atisbaba nada en la espesura de esa niebla. Dando unos pasos cautelosos, el hedor de pantano en putrefacción les hizo hormiguear la nariz cuan más se acercaban. Desoyendo el poco sentido común que les gritaba en las cabezas, notaron como el cielo estaba tan ennegrecido como el fondo de una mina. Y como si el aire fuese sido acuchillado por una invisible fuerza inexistente, la niebla se dispersó de golpe.

Estaban frente al carruaje y, no había rastro del hombre que los escoltaba, ni de los caballos.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Albafica no lo podía creer.

—"_Abandonen toda esperanza los que entren aquí"_ —transcribió el cancerino con una mirada divertida—. Llegamos finalmente a las puertas del infierno, Alba-chan.

Y como si esa oración fuera el abrase sésamo, todo comenzó a suceder; el esqueleto de una estructura empezó a cobrar tamaño, mostrando su monumental fachada que sugería más un castillo que una mansión. Tenía una angulosa piel, que daba la sensación de ser mármol pulido.

—Mierda. —Apretó los dedos de Albafica, y éste notó aún sobre la tela del guante que estaban frías—. No te alejes demasiado.

La penumbra velaba lo que a primera vista parecía ser un portón metálico de caprichosas ondas que delineaban las dos iniciales de la mansión. Cuando caminaron hasta él, éste se abrió lentamente, como un sepulcro, escupiendo un aliento espeso y húmedo. Más allá del chirrido del metal, se adivinaba una oscuridad aterciopelada que parecía tener el deseo de tragárselos. Y justo antes de cruzar la reja, una imagen extraña pasó por una décima de segundo delante de sus ojos.

Una sombra entre millones. Un susurro entre depredadores.

—Mantente alerta, Manigoldo. —advirtió y tomándolo del brazo, cruzaron la verja metálica caminando sobre una lengua empedrada que parecía escoltarlos hasta las puertas de esa gran mansión.

La piedra que disfrazaba el piso, era oscura y viscosa bajo la lluvia, centelleaba como el armazón de un reptil. Y como si eso no fuera suficientemente incómodo, eran flanqueados por gárgolas con sonrisas diabólicas que propinaban todo tipo de asco. Habían árboles más allá de las figuras de los centinelas de piedra, donde la oscuridad parecía tenerr más terreno por allí.

Cuando el camino de adoquines marcó su fin, una tiniebla dorada, espesa y adherente, los esperaba del otro lado. Estuvieron a los pies de una escalinata de piedra caliza blanca que escoltaba hasta una puerta doble de roble con aldabas en forma de leones. A los lados de la puerta, habían ventanales cubiertos por cortinas al otro lado que prohibían el paso de la visión al interior.

—Ten cuidado donde pisas —alertó el italiano, cuando Albafica había olvidado levantarse un poco la falda para subir las escaleras. Obtuvo un bufido como respuesta, y su compañero sólo pudo reírse suavemente cuando empezaron a ascender los peldaños cuidando no tropezar con la humedad.

Una vez arriba, Manigoldo tomó una de las aldabas y, antes de hacerla rugir, la puerta les dio la bienvenida con un eco que se alzó al aire. Cincelando la penumbra con hilos de luz, las puertas se abrieron lentamente como la entrada a una utopía.

—Pareciera que nos estuvieran esperando —murmuró el caballero de Piscis, sin dejar que su observación sobre el lugar se desvaneciera.

—No sería divertido de ser así. —repuso Manigoldo.

Enfilaron por un corredor vestido de una alfombra roja y cuyo techo pendían una secuencia de lámparas de araña, cada una más brillante que la otra. Indicando el camino único a seguir, hasta una segunda escalera que esperaba pacientemente por ellos. Sin dar pausas para admirar la tela brillante bajo sus pies, ascendieron los escalones también vestidos de galas para recibirlo. Al final, se adivinaba unas puertas acristaladas en rojo y dorado. Habían pinturas a sus costados, pero en esa nueva oscuridad era casi imposible advertir la unión de las líneas y adivinar la figura que se escondía detrás.

Las puertas volvieron a ceder ante sus presencias con un crujido y, ante sus ojos, apareció un salón del trono. Otra araña de cristal ocupaba gran parte del techo y proyectaba semillas de diamante en las ventanas que se alineaban al otro extremo de la sala. Las paredes recubiertas de garabatos en dorado, el suelo tapizado de una gruesa alfombra encarnada que, amortiguaba sonido de sus pisadas.

—Sean bienvenidos, mis queridos invitados —habló una voz hidalga, siendo lanzada de una oscuridad cercana—, a mi hermoso palacio.

Los santos localizaron el sonido detrás de una cortina dorada frente a ellos, reconociendo los contornos de la figura de un hombre luciendo un frac con relucientes mocasines italianos. Éste pareció acercarse a ellos sobre la alfombra de figuras sinuosas y cruzando la tela que velaba su rostro; se mostró una madurez corpórea, pero exuberante en su magnitud. Se le detalló un bigote a lápiz, una sonrisa fácil y engañosa para quien se sintiera a gusto en su mundo. Tenía el cabello con rastros de envejecimiento, más en su rostro a penas y se notaban. Su piel acanelada tan brillante como su sonrisa, les dio la bienvenida cuando bajó el par de escalones para estar frente a ellos.

A esa cercanía, éste logró apreciar mejor las líneas perfectas y precisas en el rostro de Albafica, provocando que se detuviera al acto y toda curva de bienvenida ensayada fue borrada al instante. Nadie dijo nada por ese tiempo. Manigoldo apretó la mano de su compañero que reposaba en su brazo.

_—__Ya cayó ante ti, Alba-chan_ —le dijo por cosmos.

Sin responder a ese comentario, el silencio cayó entre ellos, hasta que el mismo hombre se recompuso e inclinó su cuerpo en una genuflexión reverente hacia ellos.

—Disculpen mi descortesía, nunca había visto una belleza tal cual —se disculpó, y acercándose más, tomó la mano de "la dama", para dejar un beso en el dorso.

Albafica sintió la piel erizarse cuando el mostacho le rozó la piel, y la quitó al momento por simple reacción. La sonrisa del hombre le pareció la más desagradable de las que había visto hasta ahora, y por esa fracción de segundo, deseó que su compañero le refugiara en sus brazos para quitarle la sensación asqueada. Sin mencionar, que había algo en el rostro de ese personaje que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

—Gracias por su sinceridad —respondió, dejando sus manos cercas del italiano, para que éste la sostuviera.

_—__No dejes que me vuelva a tocar_ —le advirtió a su compañero. Más por cuidado que por integridad. No quería matar a ese hombre que era el tablero principal en ese ajedrez de figuras humanas.

_—__Podríamos matarlo con gusto, pero lo necesitamos vivo. _—Se escuchó el retintín en sus palabras telepáticas—. _Soporta, Alba-chan. Esto apenas empieza._

Dejando la conversación por cosmos, Manigoldo tomó la palabra por primera vez.

—¿Dónde mierdas estamos, y qué es éste lugar? —inquirió con falsa inquietud, como si crear figurillas de pesebre con estiércol fresco fuese más interesante que ver a ese tipo fingiendo una ridícula caballerosidad—. Y lo siento, pero sólo yo toco a mi esposa.

La mirada que le dedicó al hombre fue impagable, siguiéndola con una risa gutural que se desligó entre el silencio y el mal augurio.

—Oh, entonces vuelvo a excusarme. Supongo que tener a una mujer de semejante belleza, es normal desear tenerla sólo para usted —dialogó con un tono pausado, esgrimiendo una sonrisa que parecía cualquier cosa menos amigable—. Me disculpo formalmente, soy Danilo Rinaldi. Es un placer tenerlos en mi mansión, y ofrecerles una estadía que en su vida saborearán, incluso en años siguientes.

El pisciano levantó una ceja.

—Si me disculpa, señor Rinaldi, pero sigue sin responder la pregunta.

Sin embargo, Danilo, ignorando con petulancia las palabras de Albafica, se dio vuelta y los invitó a conducirlos hacia un corredor que se escondía detrás de la cortina de donde había salido.

—Aún no es conferencia de preguntas, señora —Caminó con altivez hacia la abertura que se abría después de cruzar el pesado telón.

En silencio, siguieron los pasos del anfitrión que los escoltó por un pasaje, que al final terminó llevándolos hasta una gran sala circular que perfilaban a cientos de figuras danzantes. Había un reloj de tamaño sorprendente de estilo romano a su izquierda, que era seguido con otros más pequeños en cascada, que daban horas diferentes en sus manijas. Era custodiado por dragones de piedra enclavados y detrás de esas bestias fantásticas se apilaban ventanales que rodeaban todo el recinto con su excéntrico tamaño que rozaba el techo, que ondeaban las telas al vals de la noche.

Al mirar por una de esas ventanas que se alineaban en la pared, el guardián de la casa doce descubrió que la oscuridad del otro lado, había sido sustituida por fanales que brillaban con tanta intensidad que apenas y quedaban sombras entre las que esconderse.

Las lámparas de gran tamaño, congelaban el tiempo con sus cristales, en medio de ese antro. Bajo ellos, habían personas fundiéndose entre ecos de otras épocas, recuerdos del pasado, y bailes refinados.

El aliento de un piano flotaba en el aire, lánguido y arrastrando las notas con desabrigo, junto a otros respiros de otros instrumentos que conformaban la pieza del vals. Los santos estudiaban el entorno y reparando en la presencia de media docena de felinos y un par de cacatúas de color rabioso y tamaño enciclopédico que les miraban desde el fondo, se dieron cuenta de la veracidad de la carta.

No parecían tener el deseo de ser rescatados.

Notando que la escalera donde se remontaban, bajaba como una lengua con su alfombra hasta aquel público que parecían pirañas y ellos carne fresca; fue Danilo que riéndose entre dientes, habló:

—Sorprendente, ¿no? Por favor, esperen aquí mientras atiendo a estos maravillosos invitados —Ribaldi bajó por las escaleras y el público ovacionó su entrada con fuertes aplausos.

Advirtiendo que otro par de caballeros no les quitaban ojo de encima, con esa mezcla de curiosidad y reserva desde lo alto de otra escalinata que estaba sobre ellos: Uno tomó la valentía de acercarse exhibiendo una sonrisa cortés y una de las manos metida en el bolsillo aparentando sencillez y distinción. Descendió un par los escalones y al detenerse frente a ellos, les ofreció una reverencia. Debía de rondar la treintena edad, tenía una cabellera rala que le conferían un aire de ave usurera. Calzaba una mirada de lince y desprendía un aroma a colonia fresca.

—Buenas noches, señores. Bienvenidos a la mansión Hellaster —saludó, y girando su atención hacia Albafica, su sonrisa cobró más terreno en ese rostro—. Y buenas sean para usted, mi señora. Si su acompañante no se molesta, ¿me concedería una pieza de baile?

Ahí no perdían el tiempo, pensó el santo de Piscis. Fue una propuesta refinada, que apestaba a encanto aristócrata que él detestaba. Encantos voladores. ¿Y quién diría que él era capaz de matar cualquier insinuación en vuelo? Sin que en su mirada se mostrara expresión alguna, se llevó una mano al pecho evocando como Lisselotte le había dicho cuando tenía que fingir la petulancia de una dama.

—Me disculpa, buen caballero, pero éste acompañante…

—Es su maldito macho —completó Manigoldo, escudado tras su sonrisa irónica, rodeándole la cintura a su compañero—. Y si ha de bailar, será conmigo.

El hombre los observó sin pestañear, y el pisciano quiso que le tragase la tierra. Tanto como su ridícula actuación, como la de Manigoldo.

—Aquí los títulos de matrimonios quedan absueltos —replicó cordialmente—. No es necesario que mantengan la discreción de fingir ser una pareja.

¿Qué? ¿Los habían descubierto?

_—__Mantén la cama, Alba-chan, sólo está soltando mierda para que accedas._

—Te quedarás con las ganas de probar a mi mujer, porque sólo yo me saboreo este platillo —Pegó al santo a su cuerpo, que juraba en sus adentros que iba a estrangularlo si salían vivos de allí.

La mirada inquisitiva de ese tipo se detuvo en Albafica, antes de responder.

—¿Y qué dice la señora? —preguntó al fin—. ¿Le gusta estar con un tipo tan mal hablado como éste? Por su expresión veo que no.

A Manigoldo se le encendió la mirada.

« Ahí viene su ponzoña —pensó—. Nos lo jugamos todo en esta carta»

—Se equivoca usted, caballero. —respondió Albafica en un tono ceremonioso salpicado de un manejo de palabras paulatino semejante a cantos de ópera—. Le pido que cuide su boca, es de mi pareja de quien se está refiriendo.

El silencio se hundió entre ellos. Compungido por sus palabras, el guardián del último templo se aferró al brazo del italiano que parecía haber sido robado por la sorpresa de sus palabras.

—¿Me equivoco? —agregó para salvar de la incómoda mudez. Obviamente su garganta se tragó aquellos estúpidos diminutivos afectuosos como: Amor, cielo, o bolita de algodón, que le había apuntado Lisselotte. No, su orgullo aún no caía tan bajo.

Segundos más tardes, Manigoldo logró recoger su lengua y sonrió con suficiencia.

—Ya escuchaste, pavorreal. Recoge tus plumas y vuela. —respondió al fin, y el caballero con una reverencia y sin palabras, se despidió.

No hasta que estuvieron solos, fue que Albafica le regaló un fuerte codazo, bien discreto a las costillas de su compañero, para que le soltara, donde éste reprimió un insulto por estar aún con las miradas encima.

—Modula tu vocabulario, Manigoldo —reprendió el pisciano con voz de acero—. No quisiera tener que repetir eso.

Reprimiendo una risa y sobándose el costado, el santo se acercó robándole el espacio entre sus labios.

—Me estás pidiendo una mierda de gran tamaño para un "recto" tan pequeño —replicó—. Estos diálogos me gustan mucho más.

Albafica iba a replicar, y al ver que no valía la pena, suspiró, con las manos en la cintura. Cuando dirigió la vista al mar de personas que algunas seguían danzando, su vista cayó en un joven moreno moderadamente apuesto que mantenía su mirada en él. Aparentó indiferencia, mientras esos ojos verdes parecían querer desnudarlo con escrutinio. Eso fue hasta que una mujer delgada, con un huesudo y maquillado rostro, empezó a asfixiarlo a besos, sin dejar de mirarle.

Eso le hizo enarcar una ceja.

—A eso se le llama: "Marcar terreno", Alba-chan —le habló el italiano al oído, abrazándolo sutilmente por detrás.

Con las manos sobre la barandilla, intentó no apartarse, puesto que sabía que esas muestras de afectos debían dejarlas al aire. Ahora venía el análisis del terreno enemigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —indagó, y con una de sus manos, cubrió una de las que se juntaban en su vientre, convenciéndose que estaba metido en su papel.

«¿A quién quieres engañar, Albafica?»

—A esto —respondió su compañero sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Le tomó de la barbilla, y sobre aquel trono de mármol y tela, depositó un beso en sus labios—. A decir que eres mío frente a todos.

Y no volvió a decir más, cuando esa boca regresó a la suya y él sólo se limitó a entreabrirla para dejarle el paso. Si con ello le dejarían en paz por estar con Manigoldo, podía hacer un último sacrificio. El caballero de Cáncer se alejó sólo un poco y le sonrió con ese aire galán que le despojaba de unas cuantas capas de orgullo.

—Sí que sabes aprovecharte de la situación —le dijo, intentando que sonara como un reproche.

—Tampoco es que me las dejas tan difícil —Se mantuvo allí, a esa distancia, observándole con ese brillo, para luego confesar—: Me gusta como tienes el cabello…

—¿Con este molesto peinado?

Obtuvo como respuesta una negación mímica.

—Recogido —especificó—. Me gusta.

Albafica inexpertamente ocultó el calor que sintió en el rostro, desviando la mirada y apuntar hacia el objetivo de esa misión.

—¿No sentiste nada extraño cuando llegamos aquí?

—A parte de que no siento que la vida circule en todas estas personas, no —informó, como si nada, como si le hubiese otorgado un cortejo.

—Entonces lo que sentí, era cierto —Alzó la vista para observar el techo con figuras geométricas en su superficie—. Pareciera que devorara la vida vital de esas personas, y ese extraño reloj…

—Puede que sea él, quien diga cuando se convertirán en las almas que son —confirmó—. Me pregunto si se habrán dado cuenta esos idiotas.

Sí…, lo pudo percibir. Había sido igual que Lisselotte. Suponía que se debía al poder de su compañero que no parecía abandonar su cuerpo. ¿En cuánto tiempo dejaría de sentirlo, entonces?

—¿Crees que sea igual como fue con los santos negros? —recordó ese episodio—. Que ésta mansión esté hecha de sus almas.

Sin embargo, algo en los ojos de su compañero no le dio crédito a su semejanza; probablemente estaba considerando que esa parte paranormal no era lo suyo. Manigoldo sonrió enigmáticamente, y sin soltarle, verificó sus pensamientos negando con la cabeza.

—Al parecer sólo consume vitalidad, más no sé qué hace con ella. No siento nada en los muros.

Se contemplaron al trasluz de aquellas lágrimas de oro que llovían desde los cristales, como leyendo sus pensamientos. Cualquiera pensaría que estaban perdidamente enamorados.

—¿Y en Rinaldi, qué sentiste? —preguntó después de perderse en los anillos de aquel iris violáceo.

—Nada. Sólo disparates.

Bingo. Jugaban en el mismo plan de sospecha. Albafica quien permanecía mirándole esos labios que estaban tan cerca de los suyos, no se sorprendió de compartir esa inquietud a la que se sometía su compañero.

—¿De tener sensación de haberlo visto anteriormente?

El italiano asintió sin alejarse demasiado.

—A quien se me parece, no me lo vas a creer.

Siendo envueltos por la música del fondo y el grupo de músicos que hacían sonar a las cuerdas, bañando el lugar en danzas entre los invitados, los caballeros se mantuvieron la mirada.

—Tengo la sospecha que es el hombre, que acompañaba a mi madre el primer día que llegamos —adivinó por él.

Una risita burlona se escapó de los labios del italiano.

—Qué pequeño es este mundo, ¿no lo crees, Alba-chan? —Y le dio otro beso para disimular—. Nos vamos a divertir.

**C**ontinuará.

* * *

_**N**otas finales_: Con esto me despido. La actualización no demorará tanto esta vez, puedo explicar mi motivo para quienes se interesen^^:

Estos tres meses (casi 4), estuve al principio saturada de exámenes/trabajo y demás, al segundo mes tuve una pérdida familiar bastante fuerte que incluso hasta días de hoy, me afecta la ausencia. Y, otro motivo de la tardanza, es que también había actualizado las otras historias e incluso subí oneshots. Digamos que sólo les eché agua a las masetas donde esperan jaja.

Les digo que puede que tarde como no, puesto que este semestre estaré en servicio comunitario que sirve de requisito para graduarme. Pero intentaré actualizar pronto.

Ahora bien, **_aclaraciones_**:

1-. Recordamos lo que dije en el cap anterior: Manigoldo tiene el poder de darle personificación a las almas y que éstas hagan el labor de atrapar a sus enemigos, tal y como hizo con Alba-chan. Con su misión en Venecia, ese cangrejito aprendió mucho de su senpai para ser ese fortachón santo que es.

2-. Noté que cuando Albafica está avergonzado, o demás emociones poco usuales en él, suele guardar silencio total. Ya sea cuando Pefko le dijo que era hermoso, cuando los espectros se lo dijeron también (joder jajaj), cuando Manigoldo le sonríe en el gaiden y demás ejemplos que me da flojera contar.

3-. Muchos se preguntarán, ajá el vestido "restaba movilidad", pero si ellos usan "armaduras de oros" ¿no es absurdo? Pues, aquí viene mi respuesta: Ellos llevan las armaduras con cosmos, ya que éstas mismas lo poseen. ¿Cómo meterán cosmos a una tela? Podría ser posible, pero en este fic no x'D

4-. Con Dégel y Kardia, tomé referencias del manga cuando ellos viajan a Bluedgard y Dégel se lleva a Kardia con él y bueno, allí tienes los que querían Escorpio x Acuario.

**¡Gracias por leer, y esperar!**


	9. Perdiendo la identidad

**.**

¡El primer capítulo de NDT en este 2016!

—Aplausos, más aplausos, rosas pero no pirañas jaja—

**.**

* * *

_**A**dvertencias_: Lime, Albafica sufriendo con su papel de mujer, Manigoldo fingiendo ser caballero, nuevos oc y romance en nuestros protagonistas.

* * *

**Noche de tragos.**

Capítulo 9.

_Perdiendo la identidad._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P**aralizados por la zigzagueante verdad que se había escurrido por los hilos de sus cabezas, Albafica pensó que no había juego más insigne, que una coincidencia materna. Instintivamente sus manos se aferraron a las que estaban en su vientre, recostándose en el pecho que amortiguaba sus desequilibrios. No tenía el deseo de pensar que su propia madre estuviese implicada en esas desapariciones, no era capaz de imaginárselo y, si era de ese modo, él mismo le pondría el fin a esa supuesta historia de fantasía.

—Aún no saquemos conclusiones precipitadas, Alba-chan —le susurró al oído su compañero—. Sé que debes estar pensando en…

—Necesito tomar un poco de aire, Manigoldo —se limitó a decir, regresando sus manos a la barandilla de roble, y el frío le caló la piel cuando bajó la cabeza sintiendo como el aire se comprimía en su tórax—. Hay mucha gente aquí.

Manigoldo soltó una risita menuda entre dientes, dándole el espacio necesario para su margen privado de aislamiento. Y cuando Albafica giró en sus talones, advirtió la mano que se le extendía frente a sus ojos.

—Antes de descansar, ¿quisieras concederme una pieza de baile?

—Debes estar bromeando —Le fulminó con la mirada.

—Necesitamos acoplarnos al ambiente, Albafica —Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa sardónica pajareando en sus labios—. Todo esto es por la misión.

«Todo por la misión», no sabía cuántas veces se había repetido esa misma línea en la cabeza. Mordiéndose la lengua, dejó que su mano se encaminara a ese pasaje empedrado de tocar la otra la enguantada que lo esperaba. Quiso decirle que era un aprovechado insolente, pero nuevamente las miradas habían caído sobre ellos y, para su mala suerte, su rostro siempre era la señal viva de su humor actual.

—Claro, "querido" —dijo lo más punzante la última palabra, ampliando levemente sus comisuras deseando que el filo de su voz fuese suficiente para cortarle el hígado a ese caballero que tenía como pareja de misión.

Con un semblante triunfante, el italiano los escoltó por la escalinata de madero calizo que descendía a aquel salón palaciego que era rodeado por figuras de ángeles y criaturas ficticias en años anteriores. Descendiendo gradualmente sin apartar la mirada del otro, recapitulando el protocolo aprendido, Manigoldo mantuvo una mano detrás de su espalda, mientras con la otra los llevaba para el centro de la pista. Al contrario de él, Albafica debía usar su otra mano para mano para levantar el dobladillo del vestido sino quería rodar escaleras abajo.

Sumergiéndose en el flujo de personas que se paseaban por todo el centro de la pista, repentinamente el público empezó a aplaudir su llegada con discretas palmadas y miradas perspicaces a flor de piel. En el aire se mezclaba un cierto olor aterciopelado que fulguraba sobre ellos y nadie parecía percibirlo. Danilo había dado su presentación, alertando su presencia en un tono ceremonioso que navegaba con acento cacereño como cal y canto, para luego perderse entre las cientos de siluetas sin nombre.

La música que hasta el momento se había mantenido en una silenciosa balada, retornó a elevar sus turbios anhelos en mezclas de piano y violines. Las luces titilaban con gran estela, mientras ambos santos se mezclaban al vals de la noche, confundiéndose como otra pareja más, de muchas. La mano de Manigoldo viajó con parsimonia por toda la espalda de Albafica, rozando los fuertes lazos del vestido, palpando toda la parte del corsé, deteniéndose por encima de columna, para acercarlo más a su cuerpo y eliminar toda posible distancia. Pese a tener tanta tela de por medio, el pisciano sintió un cosquilleo por toda la parte que "su pareja" había manoseado, incluso cuando sus manos se habían tomado con delicadeza, y él le había puesto una en el hombro.

Se habían situado tan cerca, que podía oler el vestigio de un perfume barato y sentir el roce de una futura barba corta chocar contra la piel de su mejilla. Sus pies empezaron a moverse de forma plácida, siguiendo líneas conexas de un lado a otro. Un suave giro le obligó a dar el italiano, donde la gracilidad de su vestido se ondeó en sus pies, al igual que su cabello, para regresar a una posición más cercana.

—Pese a todo —empezó a decir Manigoldo, con una voz que destilaba una corriente de calidez, mezclada con un extraño energismo que no tardó en contagiarlo—, a nuestra misión, a tus prejuicios y a mi mala maña… —Dejó que una pequeña pausa se balanceara entre ellos para dar mayor ponderación—, nunca creí amar del carajo estar aquí, contigo.

Repentinamente, en el interior del caballero de piscis, con esas palabras, una ola empezaba a arremeter contra su sentido del deber, contra su propio orgullo labrado en sangre maldita. Pensó que si podía estar con Manigoldo, bailando por toda la eternidad…, no sería mas que un final más permisible y, a su vez, con dos giros a la tuerca de sentido común, inaceptable.

Se apretó más a él, dejandose llevar por la fluidez de los pasos gracias a la mano versada que le dirigía en su espalda, y dejando de lado cómo todos parecieron olvidarlos, cerró sus ojos; teniendo la sensación inequívoca de que, realmente, Manigoldo podría olvidar el huracán que conllevaba su personalidad y para que él olvidara la suya.

—Manigoldo… —le llamó con suavidad, pegando sus labios a la oreja de éste.

—¿Hm? —murmuró él, también perdido en el baile, en cómo no quería detenerse, en como quería estar ahí para siempre con Albafica, quien luchaba por mantener encerradas en su boca las palabras que bramaban con salir con estelares de una prontica guerra.

Pensó que ya había dicho o hecho lo suficiente para aceptar muchas de las fatalidades que habitaban en su interior, blasfemando el esqueleto que le había esculpido su maestro Lugonis. Una más, ya no debería significar tanto como todo lo que había hecho Manigoldo en secreto por él.

—Gracias por embriagarme —susurró al fin—. De no haber sido por eso… —Tomó un largo hálito de aire para proseguir con voz señalética y benigna—: No habría sabido tantas cosas de ti. Ni de tu pasado, ni del nuestro y…, no estaríamos aquí hoy.

La pieza seguía, lenta y apacible, en consonancia con sus acciones. Manigoldo en vez de responder, bajó las dos manos por su cintura, y él tuvo la necesidad de posar las suyas en su pecho para enfrentar sus miradas. Por ese minuto de observarse, de abrirse nuevamente a los misterios del alma, Manigoldo sonrió con euforia cuando vio un condicionado gesto en sus labios.

No dijeron más.

Sólo eliminaron la pequeña distancia que los dividía, para que sus bocas terminaran lo que un simple baile había empezado, no, lo que una noche furtiva, había creado. Albafica le rodeó el cuello, escondiendo su boca en esa cavidad para sentirla, recordar el calor le profería, el saber de cómo era sentirse vacío y que esa fuente le llenara los resquicios. De arrasar con todo, con sus espinas, con su temor, sólo dejándole la sencillez de un regocijo serpenteando en su pecho. En ese momento, sentía como si hubiesen escalado un pedestal, y que ahora navegaban sobre las infinitas constelaciones que los regían, librándolo de toda carga que una vez llevó en sus espaldas.

No quería que ese momento se acabase, no se sentía capaz de abandonarlo. Lo quería, lo quería en sus adentros. Quería estar con él, que Manigoldo estuviera en él, literalmente. Que le arrancara cada palmo de ropa y le recapitulara quien dictaba dominio sobre su nombre.

Cuando se separaron un poco, notaron como las lámparas de arañas habían mermado en su intensidad, dejando a cambio, sólo un chisporroteo lánguido que se extinguía paso a paso, mientras la música seguía en una vela constante.

El olor que había sentido Albafica pareció haberse condensado y casi podía palparse como una masa de vapor sobre ellos, y si alguien lo notó; todos lo desecharon. Incluido él, el hombre más solitario del santuario, experto en fragancias letales, también ignoró esa advertencia por estar concentrado en fundirse en la otra presencia que lo pegaba más a su cuerpo. Sólo quería privacidad en ese momento, sólo quería sentir más a Manigoldo. Ese olor no era nada para él y si su compañero se mantenía a su lado, no habría problemas que coadyuvaran una calamidad.

Al reconocer la gravedad de ese pensamiento, se sintió súbitamente irresponsable y prefirió tomar un segundo para levantar una de sus manos, para arder su cosmos para ahogar en su cuerpo ese aroma que los había atrapado como una red de manos férvidas que les quemaban los poros de la piel.

Cuando purificó todo el salón, sintió como si le fuesen bajado de golpe de la copa de un árbol para darse de lleno en la árida realidad.

Se estableció.

Ya no sentía ese calor abrasador de hacía unos segundos atrás. Se separó a un palmo de distancia, percatándose que estaba apoyado de las puntas de sus pies, y ya cuando había regresado a su posición inicial, en sus manos acunaba el rostro del Manigoldo. Ambos jadeando, recuperando un segundo del oxígeno que habían perdido, y con poco interés de molestarse a recuperarlo, fue Albafica quien logró hablar, casi exhalando cada palabra que se había perdido en el revoltijo del desastre que eran sus pulmones:

—Algo no anda bien aquí… —articuló, y gracias a la cercanía era capaz de acariciarle las largas pestañas a su pareja de baile, los fuertes pómulos, y pese a la poca iluminación, divisaba la extendida sonrisa. Tragó saliva cuando las manos de ese caballero empezaron a recorrerle lentamente, despertando un hormigueo bajo su vestido de encaje, encendiendo sus propios latidos que se oyeron en sus oídos—. Manigoldo, escúchame.

Más su compañero sólo sonrió de nuevo, y se avecinó lo suficiente para que el pulgar le palpara el rostro para reseguir el curso del contorno de sus labios con delicadeza, abrigando la suave textura bajo la piel, lo resbaladizo de las ondas de los pliegues, los delicados que eran.

—Somos santos de Oros, Alba-chan —dictaminó, como si su voz ronca hubiese sido arrancada de su pecho con unas tenazas—. Relájate, sólo es un baile. Ignora al mundo por un maldito segundo.

Con ello, con la nueva cercanía, el nuevo contacto, Albafica empezó a quedarse sin aliento reiteradamente. Aquellos iris cárdenos escrutaron más allá del interior de su aliento, y teniendo el asalto repentino, no tardó en abordar de nuevo esa boca sintiendo una peculiar chispa que centelleaba en su mente, mostrándole la conciliación en como los unía ese sentimiento que no había compartido con nadie más.

Cedió sin remedio ante aquella invitación.

Hundió sus dedos en la mata de cabello de fuerte índigo, cuando sus bocas se juntaron con un discreto frenesí de textura gloriosa. Se fundieron en un abrazo sin aberturas, sin interferencias, ahogándose en esa marea que había borrado quienes eran.

Sólo la oscuridad les esperó en el fondo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D**espertar con la sensación de como si un silbido se resbalara contra su piel, era algo extrañamente íntimo a lo que, en dos noches, ya se estaba acostumbrando. Primero, sintió roces como plumas desfilando por su hombro, subiendo por el cuello, apartar su cabello para fijar un nuevo blanco para depositar otro tren de besos, aflorando palabras suaves.

—Despierta, Alba —siseó alguien contra su oreja, mordiéndola con ligereza arrancándole un extenuado ronroneo, para posteriormente, escuchar una risita—: ¿No sientes curiosidad en saber cómo carajos terminamos en ésta cama?

Obligando a sus ojos soñolientos a abrirse en par, Albafica se irguió de golpe en la cama cuando notó la veracidad de esas palabras, enfocando su vista para recorrer los contornos de la zona en donde estaba. Más su urgencia fue aplacada cuando un mareo repentino le estalló en la cabeza, forzándolo a regresar a la mullida almohada sosteniéndose la sien, como si alguien la hubiera golpeado con una inusitada violencia.

—Hey —escuchó que le llamaban, con una pizca de alerta en el último acorde—, ¿estás bien?

Asintió quedamente, con los ojos cerrados intercambiando la mano de sitio para cubrir sus labios. ¿Si estaba bien?, podría estarlo sino se hubiese incorporado tan deprisa volteando su propio sistema que le provocó una oleada de inestabilidad.

Abrió los párpados pesadamente, topándose con una etérea preocupación en la faz italiana que tenía en frente. Pareció como si hubiese sido vapuleado por un ramalazo de alivio al saber que había despertado específicamente con él. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía en una cama sin recordar con exactitud los hechos anteriores, sin embargo, a diferencia de la noche en el bar de Calvera, en ese momento había despertado entre los brazos de una persona que le robaba el pensar.

Ocultó la pequeña sonrisa detrás de su palma, cuando Manigoldo le pasó la mano por la espalda incorporándolo cuidadosamente, para que lograra apoyarse en él, llamándolo para saber si su mente había tocado tierra. Las sábanas resbalaron hasta su torso, revelándole la desnudez que los sitiaba cuando levantó su otra mano y le propició una tenue caricia en la mejilla, que antes para él, era un acto prohibido. Como todo lo que hacía, como todo que pensaba.

Había cruzado una línea donde ya no podía regresar.

—Estoy bien, no tienes necesidad de preocuparte.

Una nueva sonrisa se reflejó ante él, y sólo tuvo que entrecerrar sus párpados para cuando lo inminente tocó su boca. Fue un beso corto, que dejó un margen para que sus frentes se tocasen y se mantuviesen así por espacio de unos segundos, para cuando Manigoldo volvió a hablar:

—Creo que estamos en problemas, Alba-chan.

—No resaltas algo que ya no me dé cuenta —dijo sin fuerzas, cubriendo sus pestañas con un brazo, evocando el momento en cómo habían terminado anudados en esa cama en primer lugar—. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

No sabía si abrumarse ante el consuelo de poder preguntárselo a alguien que a él a mismo. Apreciando como los hercúleos brazos que flanqueaban sus costados lo ayudaban a incorporarse, su compañero se dio su tiempo en abrir la catatumba de su memoria para decir:

—Hasta que me pediste que querías salir. Pensar en lo qué pasó después me da un cabronazo dolor de cabeza.

Si la situación no fuese considerablemente seria, Albafica hubiese sonreído. Intentó recordar, esa vez, necesitaba imprescindiblemente perpetuar cada momento y recolectarlos en su mente. Cerró los ojos para dejarse perder en los pasajes sin salida de su cabeza, empezando a evocar imágenes, escenas de un salón atiborrado de personas bailando, besándose, tocándose...

Recordaba haberse olvidado de todo, cuando su boca fue recuperada, respirando aliento contra aliento cuando Manigoldo lo había levantado de nuevo para sentirlo más contra su cuerpo. Le había preguntado si deseaba salir de allí, y si se zambullía más en esas imágenes, podía rememorar como la cabeza pareció darle vueltas, y sólo se estableció en aquellos brazos.

Sabía que cuando la luz se había extinguido, absortándolos en una emplumada nebulosidad sin espacios, una lámpara permaneció viva con sus velas indicando un camino a seguir. En medio del salón se arrancaba la enorme escalera de madera y mármol, similar a la que habían usado para llegar al corazón de ese antro. Ésta se bifurcaba en dos brazos dando un segundo acceso a la planta superior donde habían observado el panorama cuando llegaron.

Las balaustradas de la escalinata estaban formadas de piezas de roble taraceado que formaban volutas que se fundían en el pasamano en una veta de madera más oscura que brillaron bajo la luz de la lluvia de cristales. A los laterales del salón, habían puertas cristalizadas en vidrio primoroso a cada lado, dando acceso a una salida desconocida que muchos no parecían tomar en cuenta.

Y, en aquel instante, cómo si hubiese aparecido por arte de magia, porque hasta entonces nadie pareció advertirla cuando una penumbra espesa lo cubría todo; los trazos de la escalera se hicieron más largos, como si se hubiese desenrollado como una cobra, y sin que su instinto de supervivencia se activase, muchas de las parejas abandonaron la sala de baile para remontarse sobre la vía que parecía conducir al cielo.

Había alcanzado a ver unas mejillas rubicundas y un bigote poblado en la cara que ofrecía un mayordomo que los escoltó, cuando sus pies seguían el paso público ascendiendo peldaño a peldaño la escalinata. Mujeres con incongruentes tacones tropezaban y sus acompañantes las sostenían, riéndose afanadamente. Intercambió una mirada enigmática con su compañero, quien sólo le había guiñado el ojo y habían accedido a escalar lentamente los peldaños aferrándose el uno al otro cuando repentinamente una ansiedad se había esparcido en sus interiores dando la entrada al imprevisto deseo pernicioso de poder sentirse sin obstrucciones de telas, solos, sin intermediarios que alertasen que debían recordar su ¿deber? ¿Misión? ¿Diosa Athena?

Cuando sus pies rozaron el final de la infinita caracola, se reveló un interminable pasillo con confinadas puertas abiertas que permanecían en espera. La iluminación permaneció más aguda por más lámparas y el olor era más fuerte en esa área, casi evidente ante sus ojos.

En su cabeza había resonado el retintín de la alerta que se vociferó cuando pareció ser el único en sus cabales entre la corriente de animales sueltos. Había intentado activar su cosmos para proporcionar una mayor estabilidad a la oscilación mental que los atacó a todos, pero había sido inútilmente incapaz cuando Manigoldo lo distrajo cuando le dio el apoyo de una mano en su espalda, invitándolo a adentrarse en una de esas puertas y que no olvidara la tarea de cómo manejar esa masa de tela ceñida.

No tardaron en adentrarse en una de las libres puertas, que se cerró automáticamente tras sus espaldas en tanto volvían a consumirse a besos, desconectando nuevamente sus mentes, sus alertas, todo lo racional que había deducido y que ese italiano había desmoronado con su solapa presentación frenética.

Todo iba a estar bien, se había repetido. Estaban solos, no iba a poner en peligro a nadie, no iba a conducir a nadie hasta el túnel de la muerte. Sólo estaba con Manigoldo. Sólo con él.

Y era por ese pensamiento, que se permitió olvidarse de su identidad por una segunda vez. Ignorando los detalles de la alcoba cuando ya sentía la piel escocerse con los dulces roces que empezaban a viajar por su cuello, dejándolo saborear la exquisitez de la libertad que sentía en el arco de sus brazos.

Se despojaron las ropas sin prisa, como había sido la levita de Manigoldo, que se mofó en ocultar como la camisa bajo el chalequillo, le quedaba ajustada, permitiendo ver sobre la tela la referencia de como los músculos de los brazos se escondían. Anheló volver a tocarlos, volver a re-dibujar sus líneas, volver a sentirlo contra su cuerpo.

Un par de minutos después y ya se vio con las rodillas tiritando, conforme los roces entre sus lenguas menguaban.

Los dedos de Manigoldo bajaron la cremallera de su vestido, y éste se había abierto como un libro resbalándose por sus hombros, revelando la criatura de piel pálida que era, con labios a pincel que le había desvalijado el sueño desde mucho antes al caballero de la cuarta casa. Dando el alcance para que compaginara todo lo que descubría con besos que nacieron en su cuello, y bajaron espaciosamente por el pecho cubriéndolo de caricias.

Había pronunciado en un gemido el verdadero nombre de Manigoldo, lo había llamado con sutileza extinguiendo en sus labios cada letra de la real y sólida identidad del hombre que ahora lo tomaba sobre sus propias espinas, destejiéndole pausadamente la cruel presión de los cordones del corsé, y después que éste se fuera deslizado hasta sus pies, los dedos regresaron a su espalda para desabrochar la infernal resistencia del sujetador y arrojarlo lejos para seguir en el camino que la boca de Manigoldo estaba trazando. Rozándose, compartiendo el mismo aire que los había abrazado y les había encendido la sangre que hirvió en sus adentros cuan más se fue postergando la explosión.

No tomaron en cuenta la extensión de la recámara, la forma extravagante de los muebles reservados en una esquina con madera decorativa de elegantes espirales en sus bordes, los cojines con bordados diamantinos, la alfombra que custodiaba el recinto y se ensanchaba en toda la habitación en forma circular. Y, más allá, detrás de la inmensa cama real que esperaba por ellos —con un dosel de altura excesiva que sollozaba una fina tela transparente que rodeaba todo el borde ese lecho—, había una cortina espesa que pareció ocultar una pared que daba a entender que era sólo de ventanas de cristal.

Fue poco a poco ensamblando cada pedazo de la desenfocada noche, volviendo a rememorar el momento cuando Manigoldo le había rodeado la cintura, y lo libró de un salto de esa perversidad, castigo, tortura, y cualquier sinónimo que se le ocurriese para ese acicalado vestido.

Fueron retrocediendo, tanteando en las vaporosas sombras, cuando él ya le había despojado lo que restaba para descubrir el pecho de Manigoldo y abandonó toda esa ropa en la fría madera que decoraba el suelo. La sensación del regodeo de cuando finalmente le desnudó el torso y lo sintió pegarse al suyo, renació nuevamente en él en el presente inclusive, cuando se afrontaron cada espacio entre ellos, encajándose como si así hubiesen nacido desde un inicio. Como si así era, como debían estar.

—Me gusta tu cabello, Alba... —le había dicho contra su boca, con los dedos viajando en las infinitos hebras celestes que le colgaban de la cabeza, cuando le quitó las horquillas dejando caer su cabello en libres cortinas.

Las vibraciones de los intentos de respuestas hacia esas palabras, resonaron en su propia garganta, ocasionando que en ese momento de locura, su piel se le erizara ante la persuasiva sensación. Entendiendo en el segundo de lucidez, que ese italiano era todo un hablador. Con el vestido a sus pies, y ambos expuestos nuevamente, usurpando páginas aún más antiguas cuando se tomaron en la cabaña de Lisselotte, Manigoldo le había tomado todo el cabello, y se lo echó a su espalda abrigándole los glúteos.

—No puedo negar que me gustas en vestido, pero... —Le blandió una ramificación de labios provocativa—, me gustas más cuando eres tú.

Una sonrisa tenue finalizó en sus labios, rodeándole el cuello para buscar sus labios, y decir más que un simple:

—Te conviene, esto no se repetirá jamás. —Y ya para cuando volvieron a unirse con afán, se deslizaron lentamente en la profunda colcha, uno sobre el otro explicando en como terminaron juntos envueltos por las sábanas.

**.**

**A**nclándose a esa cama, no pudo evitar que las mejillas le recogieran un color sobrepotente en todo el rostro cuando había despertado cada sensación que había sentido anteriormente. Quiso cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

—¿Albafica? —pareció llamarlo Manigoldo.

—Ya recuerdo la mayor la parte. —confesó, después de aletear entre las rendijas de cada momento y encontrarlas todas en orden—. Recuerdo que un aroma me pareció demasiado dulce y lo eliminé con mi cosmos, no hay más nada que nos dé la explicación de esto —Suspiró cansadamente, sin querer tocar el tema más fogoso de cuando llegaron a la alcoba—. Además de la revuelta que tengo en el estómago.

Manigoldo chasqueó la lengua.

—Maldito Rinaldi. Cuando lo vea le partiré la cara, estoy seguro que tiene que ver en este zaperoco, se fue ante que nos diésemos cuenta.

—¿Tú no recuerdas? —le preguntó cuando vio la incertidumbre en el rostro de su compañero quien en respuesta negó con la cabeza.

—Ya te dije que recuerdo hasta cuando te invité a bailar —remarcó, reluciendo en el perfil de su cuello el colgante de hueso. Ver la piedra ahuecada, le sacó una sonrisa al santo de Piscis, cuando esa imagen no despertó remembranzas del pasado que cruzaban años anteriores para torturarlo.

—Olvidaste la mejor parte —bromeó por primera vez, erradicando toda sonrisa y suplantándola con una sorpresa masiva en su compañero que casi abrió en dos su rostro. Claro, eso fue hasta que un brillo se le escurrió por los ojos junto a una sonrisa, perturbadoramente amplia. Se le acercó de nuevo, cubriendo su boca con la suya en un roce casi invisible, para cuando Manigoldo expuso:

—Entonces, deberías ayudarme a recordar, Alba-chan —Se le situó de nuevo entre las piernas, transmitiéndole las intenciones que ya centellaban en lo obvio.

—Manigoldo… —intentó detenerlo—, no creo que debamos…

—Tu maldita sangre no funciona conmigo. —dijo sin atisbes de volver a tocar ese tema, hincándole levemente los dientes en el cuello.

—La misión... —Ahogó las demás palabras en su boca cuando Manigoldo presionó uno de sus pezones.

—Aquí no somos santos —le señaló, cambiando las cartas a su favor nuevamente—. Aquí no tenemos obligaciones.

Y así era como jugaba ese cangrejito. Albafica no ofreció otro discurso de llamado a conciencia, cuando ya el canceriano saltaba toda barrera y se adentraba dentro de él con el semblante más alegre que jamás le había visto, con la sonrisa más hermosa que hasta ahora reconocía como la más dulce. Resignado con una exigua curvatura en los labios, extendió sus brazos para liarse en el cuello cuando las manos de Manigoldo se apoyaron en el cabezal de oro donde reposaban las almohadas.

—Te quiero, Alba-chan…

Quiso responderle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N**uevamente anudados entre las sempiternas sábanas, Albafica estaba con el pecho apoyado en la colcha pensando en cómo solucionar el problema de tener a un italiano regando besos por toda su espalda.

—¿Es que no te cansas?

Un cosquilleo estriado afloró en sus omóplatos cuando la carcajada de éste se silenció sobre su piel.

—No es que te resistas demasiado, Alba-chan —Abrió sus ojos, aún con los labios saboreando la piel inmaculada.

Girando su rostro para verle sobre su propio hombro, el caballero de Piscis le amenazó con la mirada serena y paulatina con la que muchas veces había enfilado sobre su rostro para intimidar a su enemigo.

—Para ser alguien que se está tomando la libertad de jugar con la muerte, eres bastante impertinente.

—¿Impertinente? —se rió con descaro, trepando hasta su cuello para dejarle otra mordida—. Si apenas he comenzado.

Albafica ladeó la cabeza, suprimiendo un suspiro en su garganta, cuando el hormigueo se intensificó. Apretó la mano que estaba enlazada con la suya, cuando la sensación aún no recogía sus zarpas, a pesar de morderse el labio para distraerse. Aún sentía el calor resquebrajándose por sus venas, y toda la algarabía por la que su cuerpo se sometía después de hacer… _aquello_, aún se mantenía guarnecido en su ser. Y lo peor, la desgracia de todo, su mayor vergüenza y temor… Su retraimiento hizo una pequeña entrada con sólo pensar en lo mucho que lo había _disfrutado_… Dioses, ¿quién era el que se alojaba ahora en el cuerpo de Albafica de Piscis?

—¿En qué piensas, Alba?

Absorto en sus propios degolladeros, no advirtió que las caricias habían mitigado y que la pregunta había arrullado en su oído cuando una lamida murió vertiginosamente. Negó con la cabeza cuando la mandíbula de Manigoldo se apoyó en su hombro en espera de la respuesta, y sólo asomó el regaliz de una dobladura en su boca. Trató de controlar los erráticos latidos de su corazón, y permitió que las palabras desertasen de su boca.

—¿Crees que el aroma sea el causante de todo? —intentó asaltar el tema de la obligación que habían arrastrado y olvidado como la cola de un velo.

—Depende de lo que quieras especificar con "causante" —Pareció entrecerrar los ojos, relajándose completamente en la piel de su hombro—. Podemos decir que, sólo es el incentivo que producirá la cagada.

Una insignificante y casi inaudible risa, se ocultó en la boca de Albafica accediendo a dejarse encerrar por los brazos que le rodearon.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó—. Estaba preocupado que me vomitaras en pleno momento de nuestro sexo salvaje. ¿No se suponía que eras inmune a esa mierda?

«Salvaje» y «falsa inmunidad», se acentuaron con cierta grandilocuencia, considerando que lo salvaje estaba descartado entre ellos por ser él el envoltorio de un veneno letal. Y que considerarlo inofensivo era una tentación para regalarle un ramo de rosas pirañas como pago de su desvergüenza.

A ese hombre le gustaba jugar con fuego.

Lo ignoró por un momento, buscando orientarse en la recapitulación de los hechos, reflexionando en sus propias memorias. Barajó varias deducciones y al final la descartó todas, optando por la simplicidad del verdadero motivo.

—Está claro que es una droga que, tuvo más efecto en ti que en mí. —puntualizó y se sentía el roce del metal filoso—. Las fragancias dulces no me gustan. Estoy acostumbrado al de las rosas, pero soportar otra… —Negó con la cabeza—. Mi sistema ya tiene suficiente.

—¿No te afectó su poder, sino el hecho de que no te gusta? —había un retozón de sarcasmo en el tono que empleó—. Eres raro, Alba-chan.

Librándose con la misma suavidad de como unas tijeras cortaban seda, se apartó del contacto del italiano, estirando un poco el borde su comisura.

—Mira quién lo dice —indicó con altruismo, arrastrándose hasta la orilla de la cama para levantarse, llevándose consigo una de las sábanas para resguardar su cuerpo.

Se levantó despacio, razonablemente convencido de que todo estaba en orden después que sus articulaciones crujieran irritadas. Desencajó una respiración lenta y envió señales a sus extremidades para que lo condujeran hasta la puerta que se albergaba lejos de la cama.

En tanto sus pies recordaban qué era mantener su propio peso, sintió una mirada aguijonearle la espalda. Sabía que le estaba observando, más con percibir las emociones latiendo en el cosmos que estaba nuevamente dentro de él. Podía adivinar casi lo que pensaba, y recalcando ese juicio, le dirigió la atención de reojo para encontrarse con una expresión sonriente de oreja a oreja. Lo sabía.

—Creo que me gusta más ese vestido. —le dijo con burla cuando se dejaba caer en la malla de almohadas.

Albafica enarcó una ceja, convencido de que esas palabras encerraban cierta ironía. Reservándose los insultos que se le cruzaron por la cabeza, esperando que su desacuerdo le llegara como pinchaduras de agujas vía cósmica a ese caballero, se giró hasta la verdadera puerta que daba paso a un resquicio de privacidad.

Cuando abrió una de las puertas que habitaban en esa recámara, esa misma resultó ser verdaderamente el baño, lo cual agradeció a su mismísima deidad por la piedad de no obligarlo a recorrer el espacio cubierto de esa jodida sábana.

El baño gozaba de una porcelana de cándido color, que mostraban un reflejo indemne de él en su superficie. Había una espaciosa tina circular en un rincón con bordes ambarinos, el tocador estaba a una distancia moderada al otro lado, y junto a ese, había un cubículo envuelto en puertas de cristal que encerraban la ducha. Y, desde luego, las paredes estaban cubiertas de tapices con esos extraños garabatos, junto a la fijación de la moderada lámpara de cristales que colgaba del techo.

La luz decaía como si fuesen lágrimas de un sol inapetente y recordando el ligero dolor que le culebreaba en las caderas, dejó que la sábana cayese en la baldosa, descubriéndolo totalmente. Se vio en el espejo que abarcaba media pared junto a él, con el mismo marco sofisticado de formas antojadizas en arcos que esplendían con magnánimos brillos como todo lo que conformaba a esa mansión.

Su imagen casi le asustó al verse peregrinamente sereno, con marcas de besos en toda la piel que lo forraba, con un semblante que no repetía desde una niñez pasada. No tardó en ensanchar sus labios, encaminándose para atiborrarse de agua para que le despejara las ideas y le abriera el verdadero portal que debían seguir para descubrir el mecanismo con el que ese lugar operaba.

Abrió el grifo dejándose llevar por el frío bálsamo que le otorgaba el agua que ahora patinaba por todo su ser, humedeciendo su cabello que ya le abrazaba el cuerpo. En tanto se libraba de los garfios que lo ataban cansancio adherente que conllevaba la suciedad y pesadez de días anteriores, su mente regresó al sorteo de las estrategias que les convenían emplear para la solución del problema que los marcaba. Desde el prematuro anhelo que surgió demasiado deprisa y que desembocó una caverna pobladas de tinieblas, como la especulación que encarnaba temperamentos sin escrúpulos que eran blanco fácil para las provocaciones. Estaba en un terreno donde el desequilibrio nervioso de una mujer en quien en ese ambiente de lujo y de vergüenza centuplica, desembocaba los apetitos nativos. Con esas monstruosidades sociales, añadió otra cuando recapacitó cuando había bailado con Manigoldo; el modo en que la codicia rugió en su interior, rogando que lo hiciera suyo sin importar el nido de víboras deletéreas.

Concluyó que todo era un interés desmedido por entregarse a un juego sexual, y precisamente ellos, no habían salido exentos de esa coacción inducida físicamente por esa ventilación de frenesíes lucros. Al menos ya habían verificado en carne propia que las parejas eran obligadas a desvivirse por la otra. Ahora, quedaba de parte de ellos buscar la fuente del origen de ese aroma, para desbocar los enigmas que esperaban por ellos.

Salió de la ducha después de lavarse el cabello con los odoríferos champuses, y jabones que le habían perfumado la piel. Tomó una de las batas dobladas aseguradas en una barra metálica a la pared, envolviéndose en ella cuando ató el cordón en su cintura, para luego tomar una toalla para secarse el cabello.

Un imprevisto destello de su memoria le vapuleó las resonancias cuando resurgió el momento cuando Manigoldo y él… lo habían hecho. Dos veces. Dos. Veces. Francamente lo más que perpetuaba en su cabeza era en como había sido bañado en una granizada lluvia de placer más fuerte que el dolor con el que había empezado.

"La práctica te aflojará", escupió un bufido, permitiendo que una sonrisa le fluyera por el rostro como una nube por delante de la luna. Vaya que tenía razón ese turbulento océano italiano.

Para cuando abandonó el baño, abriendo la puerta silenciosamente, sorprendió a una doncella en su habitación. Su complexión demacrada y larguirucha divisó sus contornos bajo el corto vestido negro que mostraba los tallos que tenía por piernas, junto a un delantal que cubría su pecho.

Retrocedió al instante cubriéndose con la puerta para no exhibir su verdadero género, cuando la chica dejaba un carrito frente a la cama. Ella al percibir su presencia dio un respingo, para luego dar una larga reverencia pidiendo disculpas que Albafica no escuchaba por estar muy concentrado en buscar con la mirada fugazmente a su compañero, y sólo una silueta detrás del dosel le indicó que seguía en la cama.

—¡No era mi intención sorprenderla! —seguía la doncella con voz estremecida, presa de un atávico acceso de urgencia—. Se supone que todos deberían estar dormidos a esta hora… —se excusó—. Sólo vengo a dejarle un aperitivo para usted y su… acompañante.

Ocultándose, Albafica se mordió el labio cuando las palabras que debía decir, se le cosieron a la lengua. Sabía que el titubeo del "acompañante" debía significar que acostarse con cualquiera era la rutina consecutiva en esa mansión. Carraspeó, y optó por tomar su papel de nuevo.

—No te preocupes —dijo, con un matiz que luchaba entre lo áspero e indulgente, como la miscelánea de una lija y el terciopelo de un cantante de blues—. Déjalo en donde creas conveniente.

—¿Desea algo más?

—No, nada por ahora. Gracias.

Con otra reverencia, la doncella emprendió su ruta hacia la salida. No comprendía porque la voz de la chica había sonado tan tensa como un alambre, a tal punto que, le llamó la atención.

—Doblé su vestido y las ropas de su acompañante, mi señora. Las dejé en el centro de mesa —añadió antes de irse, provocando que un calor se agolpara en las mejillas del caballero que fue suficiente para que se tapara el rostro con una mano. No sabía si le incomodaba más el hecho que tomaron sus regadas ropas, esparcidas por casi toda la habitación o el hecho de como deseaba corregir ese "acompañante"—. Hay un closet a su izquierda, donde hay prendas para ambos que pueden utilizar sin compromisos. Si desea que la ayude, no dude en llamarme.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —Repentinamente todo lo que dijo se escabulló con un detectable y palpable titubeo. Tragó saliva, y resignándose a las bochornosas palabras que finalmente iba a desertar de sus cuerdas vocales, pegó su frente a la superficie de la puerta—. ¿Mi… —Vamos, Albafica, tú puedes. Fuiste entrenado para cosas peores, aunque claro, actuar como mujer era la materia que quizás Lugonis se había saltado. Todo era por la misión, sí, todo por Athena—. ¿Mi esposo está despierto?

Un sonido de exclamación fue la afirmación que necesitaba para confirmar sus sospechas.

—¡¿Su esposo?! —recibió en respuesta, con el regreso de la imbuida precipitación—. Pensé que… Olvídelo, reciba mis sinceras disculpas… por favor. —Se retractó de sus palabras, para luego tomar otras de responderlas—: No, señora, creo que no lo está.

Ese cambio de juego le sacó una sonrisa al santo, quien contestó:

—¿Puedes asegurarte que respira? —Por el silencio que flotó en la habitación, supuso que la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

—Como usted ordene —Se escuchó el graznido del ligero tacón siendo silenciado por la alfombra de la habitación, hasta que segundos más allá, ella respondió—: Está cabalmente dormido, mi señora.

No supo porque un bálsamo de una deleitable tranquilidad le cegó la racionabilidad, hasta que se percató que un dolor de cabeza despertaba con dientes podridos. Consideró que esa chica podría ser una fuente de información básica para sus objetivos y para poder interrogarla con firmeza, buscó entre las cosas que habían en el baño para cubrirse el pecho. Sólo la sábana indefensa en el piso junto a otras toallas fue lo único que podría serle de utilidad para proteger su identidad, las tomó y presionándolas contra él, abrió la puerta lentamente.

La doncella enderezó su espalda en una línea recta, separándose de lado de Manigoldo, abriendo sus ojos con una controlada sorpresa cuando le siguió las líneas del rostro. Sin embargo, si le consideraba la pieza del diamante en bruto personificada, no lo dijo a voz abierta.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó, mostrando una actuada serenidad, manteniendo la distancia cuando cruzó la habitación. Que hubiese dejado lo extremista con Manigoldo, no significaba que todo el mundo estuviese a salvo de él, de lo corrosivo que él era, del mal augurio que arreaba. Se dirigió al juego de muebles que residía apartado a una distancia prudente de la entrada; necesitaba saber dónde estaba el maldito brasier.

—Nicole…, mi señora —contestó ella con un recelo que le estaba engendrando intriga, y guiándose por esas aguas tumultuosas, decidió seguir con las preguntas.

—Hm, Nicole —repitió, y no tuvo que cerciorase para saber que la chica había tragado con fuerza. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? A pesar de la poca iluminación, consiguió ver la prenda íntima que buscaba, eficazmente organizada en el centro de mesa con arrugas ornamentales en sus bordes—. ¿Eres de aquí?

Nicole asintió, entrelazando las manos detrás de su espalda. Cuando la observó de soslayo, notó que sus hombros parecían vibrar, conllevándolo a decidir que debía acabar con esa absurda patraña e ir al grano directamente.

—No te voy a hacer nada, Nicole. —Se inclinó para tomar el brasier sin soltar la sábana rigurosamente hecha un lío en sus brazos—. ¿Alguna razón por la cual estés tan nerviosa?

—No, no, señora. No pienso que usted me vaya a hacer algo —se apresuró a decir con destacados titubeos—. Debo irme a atender a los otros invitados, si me disculpa.

Sus pasos fueron impulsados por una ímpetu que le permitió ver a Albafica, los hematomas que la doncella ocultaba bajo la tela que encapuchaba sus brazos.

—Nicole. —mencionó y ella se detuvo al acto. No podía dejarla ir fácilmente—. ¿Puedes traerme más tarde una aspirina? Me duele un poco la cabeza.

Con una reverencia de talones, ella volvió a asentir rápidamente, desapareciendo por la puerta dejándolo en la despótica marea de dudas. Se liberó los brazos de las toallas, y fue hasta donde dormía Manigoldo con zancadas largas. Lo freiría vivo por dejarlo solo en ese momento. Si bien debían aprovechar que todos dormían para investigar en esa mansión con total libertinaje, posponer su castigo no le quedaba de otra.

Corrió la delicada cortina del dosel, y allí lo vio, apoyado en su torso durmiendo flemáticamente como si estuviese en la comodidad que en ocasiones subrepticias, su casa podía ofrecerle. Por más de un minuto se mantuvo observándolo, estudiando el moderado respirar, los párpados ligeramente cerrados, la boca entreabierta… Parecía un niño desde ese ángulo. Recordó cuando lo había descubierto en el barco batiéndose entre las almohadas cuando las pesadillas lo habían asaltado. Recordó las voces que había oído en su primera vez, las hojillas sin filo que martirizaban y le ahuyentaban la paz a su compañero.

Sintiendo el familiar mordisco de culpabilidad triturarle el estómago, se obligó a sacarlo de esa armonía que poco parecía tener. Si no tuviesen que aprovechar el momento…

Suspiró entrecerrando los ojos.

Se acercó, plantando una caricia en el pómulo, para siquiera, despertarlo como había hecho con él. La mata de cabello añil era un perfecto desastre, y parecía tan profundamente dormido, que hasta la última partícula de su cuerpo, le gritaba que no lo despertara.

—Manigoldo… —Se sentó en la cama con cuidado, y le llevó uno de los flequillos que le estorbaban en el rostro detrás de su oreja.

Quizás por lo que fueron minutos en silencio, con caricias suaves, el italiano logró dar señal de vida cuando abrió los párpados lánguidamente. El cansancio parecía haberse declarado embajador en su cuerpo, y se manifestaba con sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos. Le rozó las pestañas con la yema del dedo, y obtuvo un manotazo como respuesta.

—Vamos, despierta… —Le sonrió un poco, acercándose para murmurar las palabras contra su mejilla cuando Manigoldo había vuelto a consumirse en el sueño.

Su tacto contra el oído fue suficiente para que el santo sonriera finalmente, girando el rostro para toparse con su boca. Una mano se levantó casi como si la hubiese despegado de la colcha para arroparle el cuello, y coincidir en otro beso que ya parecía tan natural en ellos. Dejó que le presionara ligeramente la mandíbula para ampliar la entrada a una traviesa que rozó la suya. Su mente se encendió cuando una sujeción en su torso lo acercó más, recorriéndole la espalda, y ese tacto le hizo inspirar con fuerza. Un extenuado chasquido marcó el fin cuando se distanciaron a milímetros de escalas.

—Tenemos que dejar esto, si queremos cumplir con esta misión, Manigoldo —se quejó, buscándole la mirada ya entornada.

—¿Me asesinarías si te dijera que prefiero que fallemos? —respondió en definitiva, con sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

Albafica le reprendió con la mirada hasta que obtuvo una sonrisa serpentina.

—Vale, no me lastimes —se burló, levantándose, mientras se tallaba los párpados dejando escapar un bostezo sonoro que su mano encerrada en un puño no pudo contener.

—Vístete, no creo que desnudo pases desapercibido. —Se irguió para hacer también lo que le había ordenado al italiano.

—Soy todo un tipazo. —dijo éste, guiñándole un ojo—. Todas caerían muertas a mis pies.

—¿Literalmente?

Manigoldo estalló en una carcajada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**ncerrados en el closet que Nicole les había señalado, los caballeros optaron por cambiar sus atuendos para dar la vuelta a esa tuerca para retorcer el anonimato en esa hora prevista de otros espectadores.

Habían encontrado trajes para caballeros de primera talla aglomerados en una pared, con zapatos mocasines bajo estos, botas altas de llamativos colores, corbatas de todo tipo en un escalón superior e inclusive guantes, bufandas y bastones. Del otro lado, habían vestidos variados con exuberantes colores y brillos repartidos. También habían tacones, fajas, mallas, encajes con lentejuelas, sombreros emplumados, un espacio completo en el medio estaba conformado por un espejo con cosméticos desperdigados en cuchitriles que de igual forma almacenaban joyas, accesorios para el cabello, y demasiadas necesidades cubiertas en un sólo lugar.

—¿Cómo es que esa tal Nicole trabaja aquí? —preguntaba Manigoldo cuando lo ayudaba a colocarse el infierno del corsé—. ¿En esta mierda pagan, acaso? Aguanta la respiración, lo acordonaré.

Albafica, con los dos brazos contra la puerta del resquicio y la cabeza hundida entre ellos, se llenó los pulmones de aire para responder casi en un gemido cuando las trencillas empezaban a ajustarse. Habían elegido un vestido más casual de plisados acampanados de colores cetrinos, mangas largas que cubrieron sus muñecas, y un chalequillo de intensidad más tónica le cubrió el pecho. Manigoldo le subió la cremallera y le pasó una mano por el forrado abdomen, dejando delicado roces cuando ascendió al pecho sobre el busto falso, como si le acariciara los pulmones.

—Soporta un poco más, todo acabará pronto.

Intentando ordenar las palabras que parecían agolparse en su lengua, desechó el recordatorio de soportar esa carga, y respondió a la primera pregunta que Manigoldo le había hecho.

—No lo sé... No alcancé a preguntarle —Un quejido se le escapó cuando el último tirón de las cuerdas le sacó el aire. Cerró los ojos con agotamiento—. Lo ajustaste demasiado… —Las palabras se desmoronaron en su boca.

—Así estaba la primera vez. —respondió, intentando dejar de lado la comprometida posición que su compañero no consideraba al darle la espalda de esa manera—. Por los momentos, estos disfraces del demonio tienen prioridad para poder llevar a cabo nuestros planes.

—Lo sé —Suspiró por quizás quinta vez. Buscando llenarse los pulmones con más oxígeno—. No podemos separarnos, ya viste lo que pasó en el salón, mientras averigüemos qué pasa…, lo mejor será permanecer juntos.

—No recibirás una disconformidad de mi parte sobre eso. —Sonrió extensamente en réplica.

Más concentrado en volver a mantener su respiración racionada, Albafica irguió la espalda girando en sus talones para derrumbarse contra la puerta

—Creo que Nicole… —jadeó, con la irregularidad del vaivén acelerado, llevando una mano a su pecho—, puede ser una fuente fiable para nuestros propósitos.

—¿Cómo haremos para que cante las noticias del momento? —preguntó, lo suficientemente cerca para acalorarle la cara—. Aunque puede que sea fácil para mi poderoso galanteo.

La sensación de que no podía respirar se intensificó dentro de Albafica, como si lo hubiesen atragantado las palabras.

—Tenemos otras prioridades. —Y no pudo terminar la frase cuando sentía una calidez rodearle el cuerpo. Le iba a reprender que, definitivamente, debían ser más serios con el trabajo, y para cuando ya estaba dispuesto a hacerlo Manigoldo se esfumó de su territorio, marcando una distancia como si le fuesen dado un ramalazo en el rostro. Casi se desplomó por la brusquedad sino fuese por el soporte de la puerta, frunció el ceño como objeción.

—Antes que nada —agregó el italiano, antes de su ¿décima tercera sentencia de muerte?—, ¿no deberíamos colocarnos nombres falsos?

Eso detuvo el aura asesina que había brillado en las pupilas del santo. ¿Nombres?, no lo había pensado.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—Yo puedo conservar el mío. Después de todo no es el verdadero. —dijo, rebuscando entre los jubones uno más sencillo que esos extravagantes diseños que parecían querer transformarlo en una bailarina—. ¿Y tú?

Albafica pensó unos minutos sin que ningún nombre le tocara la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal "Celestia" o "Celeste"? —propuso su compañero cuando el silencio fue más extenso de lo normal—. Sería obvio, ¿no?

Sin comprometer su respuesta, sólo se encogió de hombros. Discutir eso, exigía un esfuerzo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Ya no había más ignominia que cargar con esa vestimenta de mujer. Su vida ya no volvería a ser igual, de eso estaba seguro.

—No entiendo cómo es que hay servidumbre que no es afectada.

—Más extraño es saber que te drogan y no haces nada para evitarlo —repuso Manigoldo, pasándose la casaca de color heno por los brazos cuando no tuvo éxito en su búsqueda. Desde el cuello hasta el extremo de éste, el bordado era de hilos dorados con botones exóticos que no se molestó en cerrar. Ya se había colocado el hijo de puta de broche que ajustaba el pañuelo de su corbata de boleros, que hacía juego con el de sus mangas que sobresalían de la casaca. Lo peor era que Albafica había elegido ese atuendo para compartir la incomodidad del cambio de identidad.

Antes de que añadieran algo más, una voz irrumpió su silencio, alertando visitas en la habitación.

—¿Señora?

—Es Nicole —reconoció Albafica, ladeando la cabeza hasta la puerta a su espalda—. Salgamos para que nos vea.

Atendiendo a la sugerencia, abrieron la puerta saliendo hasta centro de la sala donde el italiano agudizó los sentidos para reconocer las curvas de una delgada mujer de apariencia esquelética. Y comprobando las palabras que su compañero le había dicho, ciertamente vestía un rictus lúgubre. Podía sentir su alma voluble al cambio de sus emociones.

Cuando Nicole los vio salir, juntó sus talones e inclinó su cabeza casi a las rodillas extendiendo sus manos hacia ellos.

—Aquí tiene. Son unas tabletas efectivas para aliviar el dolor de cabeza.

—¿Y no tienen un efecto secundario? —congregó Manigoldo ampliando sus labios—. Como no sé, ¿querer corretear desnudo por esta maldita mansión?

Ante la bruma de horror de Nicole y el humor negro de su compañero, un soplo se desvaneció en los labios de Albafica.

—No le prestes atención, por favor —le dijo a la doncella que parecía haberse quedado estupefacta en su sitio—. Nicole, él es Manigoldo.

—Su queridito esposo —añadió con una sonrisa, aliviando la rigidez de la doncella—. Es un placer, preciosa.

Nicole levantó la vista, topándose con dos semblantes compasivos. A pesar que uno parecía debatirse en lo burlón y el otro en lo fatigoso.

—El placer siempre será mío —indicó bajando nuevamente la cabeza—. Disculpen las molestias, pero vengo a escoltarlos. Esta mañana hay un asunto importante. Tienen que estar presentes.

—¿Asunto? —preguntaron los caballeros en unísono.

La doncella afirmó sus preguntas con otra inclinación, dejando las tabletas de analgésicos en el buró junto a la cama, para regresar hasta ellos que le habían seguido con la mirada. Manigoldo le había preguntado a Albafica por cosmos si tenía idea de algo, pero éste sólo sacudió la cabeza poniendo fin a la conversación.

—Señora, ¿desea que le arregle el cabello antes de salir?

¿Arreglar? ¿Peinado?

Oh, no…

Diablos, había olvidado que su cabello seguía como lo mantenía naturalmente. ¿Por qué no podían dejárselo en paz?

—¡Por supuesto! —emitió por él Manigoldo con un grito de emoción—. ¡Mi esposa debe estar más _hermosa_ que todas esas viejas chingonas!

Por un momento, Albafica sentía que deseaba —_por Athena, ten piedad—_, desmayarse cuando esa palabra se le estrelló en el hígado. Para sorpresa de ambos, la joven rió por primera vez.

—La señora ya es mucho más hermosa sin maquillaje, que cualquiera de las otras que conviven aquí.

—Mi Celestia es más guapetona que todas esas brujas sin escoba —Sonrió Manigoldo mientras seguía los pasos de la chica hacia el closet de belleza.

Cerrando los ojos al no encontrar una salida, y escuchar a esos dos halagando su bizantina hermosura, el santo dejó salir el último suspiro. Ahora su desagrado por esa palabrita, había cobrado un peso de ¡toneladas! en su interior.

«Llévame, Hades»

**.**

**D**espués de una discusión entre su compañero y Nicole de la cual, cabía subrayar, que él no participó, se amparó en el silencio mientras sus torturadores hablaban de cual _look_ le luciría mejor. Manigoldo había insistido en que quería que tuviera el cabello recogido, y en esa tregua donde sólo podía incrustarse las uñas en las palmas, observó en el espejo la nueva transformación en esa sociedad real.

Primero crearon ondulaciones tenues, para en seguida tejer una trenza en un extremo bajo su sien que recorrió hacia el otro extremo de su oreja, creando una especie de corona con su propio cabello celeste. Habían dejado libre dos hileras de sus hebras junto con el flequillo en la parte delantera de su rostro, y cuando creyó que hacían desastre con él, advirtió como esos mechones eran conducidos para la parte de atrás de su cabeza sujetándolo con un broche de oro.

Ya cuando habían decorado su cuello con la gargantilla de Lisselotte, un pequeño brazalete, y con la mejor excusa que Manigoldo logró inventarse del por qué su esposa no usaba aretes, Albafica intentaba reconocer las líneas que divisaban a la persona que se reflejaba frente a él. Con el avance de los minutos, los causantes de su metamorfosis se apartaron, mientras sus cuerdas vocales apostaron todo el empeño en aumentar el volumen que sacudió las paredes.

—¡Por la mierda de Hades, me encanta!

—Se ve encantadora, señora Celestia —Al parecer ya había entrado en confianza, cosa que no había sido suficiente para la pobre víctima de todo ese acto.

« Mátenme, por favor. —pensó en respuesta a todo—. Que alguien acabe con esta tortura », mantuvo las manos enlazadas en su regazo, abstenido a verse de nuevo, encerrado en ese atuendo. No fue hasta que sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura, se percató que Manigoldo se había acercado e inclinado detrás de él.

—Ojalá pudieras verte… —le dijo al oído.

—Manigoldo, tengo un espejo en frente.

Pero el italiano negó con la cabeza cuando dejó caer el rostro en su hombro.

—Que te vieras, como nosotros te vemos. —Aumentó el agarre que ejercía sobre él, enviándole una inexplicable corriente de calor por todo cuerpo. Convirtiendo todo en yacimientos de magma crepitando, que se esparció en su rostro.

No tardó en sentir como sus latidos eran acompasados con los que le toqueteaban en la espalda, reconociendo que sus almas vibraban a la misma poesía, que la voz que oía era una extraña melodía y que sólo con eso, tenía la certeza que, su cuerpo existía.

El sonido descarnado de la voz de Manigoldo, susurrándole que le fascinaba, se impuso a cualquier otro pensamiento que hasta el momento le rasgaba el orgullo y después de digerir como lo había desarmado, cubrió las manos que estaban en su regazo, juntando su frente en el cabello índigo que le hacía cosquillas en el rostro.

"Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta, me encanta", repetía Manigoldo y con esas palabras bailando en su cabeza pensó:

«Quizás, por ahora… —Apretó con fuerza los enguantados dedos, agraviado de sentirse así—, pueda conformarme por ti…»

Cuando Manigoldo coincidió su mirada con la de él, le esgrimió una grácil sonrisa en su delicada faz. Vio la sorpresa y luego la vigilia de la victoria en aquel santo regido por la constelación del cangrejo, quien después de recomponerse rodó los dedos por su mejilla con tal suavidad que, por un momento, temió venirme abajo. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la idea agónica de besarlo y no fue hasta que, cautelosos, abolieron la distancia que se interponía, hasta que finalmente se infiltraron en esa laguna que los aislaba en una controversia que ya había sido desechada. Aquella sensación de inseguridad que hacía un momento lo había seducido a retirarse del tablero, fue la misma que lo condujo a inclinar más su rostro para dejarse enredar más en la necesidad que sentía de olvidarse de quién era, del demonio que habitaba en su sangre, del veneno que él era. Y que sólo el pozo cavernoso de nacionalidad italiana, lo hacía posible.

Se alejaron despacio, entreabriendo los ojos y mezclar el violáceo con el celeste que habitaban en su iris, creando esas mixturas vivarachas cuando se mostraban sus verdaderas identidades.

—Me estás convirtiendo en el desastre de persona que eres.

Manigoldo sonrió ladinamente para alzarse en sus talones y volver a coquetear con su boca.

—Podrás vivir con ello.

Mientras compartían el pequeño secreto de las dulces expresiones, un carraspeo los regresó al momento de la cual habían escapado, apremiando que se apartaran casi como si un rayo les fuese cincelado. Albafica bajó la vista a sus manos —dramáticamente— enlazadas en su regazo, y Manigoldo se incorporó por completo enseñando los dientes en la sonrisa más extensa.

—Puedo esperar afuera… —Ya Nicole no podía tener más color en la cara.

—¿Te abro la puerta? —arrojó Manigoldo más sonriente de lo ordinario.

—Sí, para que salgamos todos —zanjó Albafica que ya se levantaba armoniosamente de la silla y todo el lucimiento acoplado a su belleza congénita hizo su maniobra ante todos.

Por espacio de un momento, todos depositaron una gota de silencio al quedarse boquiabiertos en el buen trabajo que habían hecho en el santo de Piscis, fue la misma doncella quien se recompuso y girando en sus talones, se percibió como el temblor regresaba a sus manos, su mirada pareció ocultarse detrás de su cabeza y sus hombros decayeron nuevamente.

—Síganme, por favor.

El miedo inexplicable había regresado.

Cuando Manigoldo le había extendido el codo a su compañero, éste lo tomó sin decir una palabra, persiguiendo los trémulos pasos de Nicole que colocaba sus manos en el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola con suspicacia proporcionando el libre paso a las agujas de luz que perforaron la viscosidad de la penumbra.

—Intenten no decir una palabra. Y…, por favor… —advirtió en tono confidencial—, soporten hasta el final.

Los caballeros intercambiaron miradas.

Uniéndose al pasillo aterciopelado, multitudes de personas mantenían semblantes más funestos y adustos, caminando con la cabeza en alto mientras se dirigían a la escalera de espiral.

—_Esto no me da buena espina_—alertó Manigoldo por cosmos.

—_Me gustaría saber de qué se trata todo esto. Se suponía que todos debían estar dormidos._

Muchos de los invitados, si es que se le podía llamar así, no ocultaban su intriga en escrutarlos de soslayo y fingir indiferencia.

A la mitad del recorrido, tomado del brazo de su compañero, Albafica divisó a un hombre apoyado en una silla con una mujer en las piernas; en sus dedos tenía un cigarro que se desgastaba sin prisas, mientras lo escrutaba de arriba/abajo relamiéndose los labios. La insinuación flotó en el aire, espesa y lúbrica, tanto que Albafica no tardó en amenazarle con la mirada para pasar de largo con pedantería.

Descendieron el tramo de la escalinata en silencio que se mezclaba con ligeros murmullos que se confundían en las paredes. Ya en la sala circular que los había recibido, la luz entraba a raudales como navajas acuchillando la oscuridad que anteriormente los había estrujado férreamente. Las puertas acristaladas que se encontraban en lados opuestos, estaban abiertas en par permitiendo el acceso al exterior.

Al salir, el cielo poseía extenuado brillo metálico igual al acero bruñido, en concordancia con el frío implacable. Les sorprendió ver una ciudadela de jardines y fuentes sobre estanques cenagosos que se perdían entre las sombras de los árboles. Pero más fue su asombro cuando dos masas arquitectónicas de tamaño exuberante que, atesoraban magnitud de altura frente a sus ojos, los dejó sin habla. Un flujo regular de gente se dispersaba por todos los jardines, mientras se dirigían a lo que parecía ser un laberinto de arbustos.

—La mansión Hellaster, cuenta verdaderamente con tres secciones que conforman su edificación. —informó Nicole, siguiendo el paso hasta el arco floral que era traspasado por todo el público—. Ya conocieron la central. Esa es el ala este —Apuntaba con el dedo, en tanto recitaba su explicación—, y esa el ala oeste.

—¿Por qué nos dirigimos al ala este? —investigó Manigoldo empalmando un rostro improvisto de sus naturales expresiones.

Nicole apretó la mandíbula.

—Esta mansión… recaudaba personas solteras para albergarlas en sus adentros, con la invitación que todos conocieran el libertinaje de estar con quienes desearan. Sin embargo, nadie advertía que no podían ser desleales a sus prejuicios amorosos y era por eso que debían abstenerse a relacionarse. Muchas personas aquí, se han conocido, enamorado y, finalmente, entrado en el juego que _ella_planeó desde el inicio. —Reprimió sus manos contra su pecho—. Diversos números de parejas fueron severamente castigados cuando rompieron el ideal de Hellaster, y después que varios se percataran del verdadero peligro, _ella_ empezó a tomar matrimonios de afuera para adentrarlos aquí… y seguir con sus… propósitos.

Albafica inmediatamente recordó el verso de la carta que había leído en el barco.

—Hoy, alguien… —Nicole alzó la mirada aprensiva—, alguien ha roto el pacto… —Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para continuar—: Y será castigado y exhibido por ello.

_El castigo para los infieles, es la exhibición de su traición._

Todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral del escéptico e innecesario consuelo.

**Continuará.**

* * *

_**N**otas finales:_ Feliz navidad, año nuevo, reyes magos, y no sé, ¿carnaval? Después de un par de mesecitos, ¡regresé!

Ahora, quienes quieran saltar esta palabrería pueden hacerlo con gusto. En este capi no habrá aclaraciones —creo que todo está claro—

Muchos se preguntarán: ¿Ah, carajos te fuiste?, pues déjenme decirles que, en esos dos meses sin publicar nada, había considerado la idea de abandonar la escritura.

¿Por qué?

Porque en el respaldo de mi amado pendrive donde tenía todas mis historias incompletas —porque mi pc había muerto—, se formateó completamente. Intenté recuperar los documentos, pero sólo recuperé uno de Inuyasha que publiqué hace poco.

Es la segunda vez que escribo este cap, y les digo que en verdad estaba muy molesta y no quería volver a escribir más. También lo que tenía escrito de dominio terrenal, A tu lado y el extra de fiebre de heno (Sí, me había decidido hacerlo)

Luego de un mes de frustración, en un fin de semana sin tener nada que hacer me senté frente a la computadora y dije: Bien, veamos qué sale. Y la respuesta fue:

Intento fallido.

Sin embargo, en ese tiempo de casi gritar jaja (debo mencionar que nunca había estado en ese estado, puesto que cuando me sentaba a escribir todo fluía sin problemas), logré escribir dos novelas propias que tenía en mente hace un buen tiempecito. Después de ver que podía seguir escribiendo y que no podía abandonar mis historias, volví a desafiar a mi ira y pues, aquí tienen. Tres días robando tiempo a Cronos para escribir jaja

Si les soy sincera, mis queridos lectores, quería subir este capítulo el 24/12/2015 porque era el aniversario de un año de este fic, pero ya les conté el porqué.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y, agradecimientos a quienes se toman la molestia de añadir fav y follow. Y doble/triple/rosas y besos a quienes manifiestan su agrado en reviews, ustedes me motivaron a volver. Gracias por no olvidarse de mí, gracias a los guest que se molestan en dejarme su linda opinión y los que me piden que actualicen jaja, sorry por tardar siempre ;v;

Definitivamente, gracias.


	10. Lágrimas del infortunio

¡Y se acabó la espera! (Al menos para este cap)

_**N**otas:_ Ok, como a veces (todo el tiempo) las personas mentimos para quedar bien, culparé a Ina-Stardust por mi tardanza, ella pidió que no actualizara hasta que se pusiera al día (¿?)Bien, bien, sincerándome con ustedes, debo decir que escribir este capítulo me llevó dos días. Pero ya arreglando detalles, agregando, quitando, se llevó los otros tres. Como dije en todas las historias que publicaba antes de actualizar ésta; estaba en una laguna mental del que sólo salí después de hacer en hojas un esquema del capítulo completo. Allí fui descartando ideas, probando otras, hasta que salió esto jaja

Hemos llegado a la parte cumbre de la historia en 10k+ palabras —aplausos, aplausos—

_**Ad**vertencias: _Violencia y tortura. No está tan explícito, pero sí creo que puede estar, quizás, un poquito fuerte a quienes no toleren esos temas.

* * *

**Noche de tragos.**

Capítulo 10.

_Lágrimas del infortunio._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**uando la ligera brisa agitó los árboles de la villa de los jardines, un identificable perfume de rosas se conservó en todo el aire acariciando cada sentido que la percibiera. La escarcha matinal plateaba la hierba como un manto de joyas, iluminando el paso de santos que caminaban entre los entresijos de las sin número de personas.

Habían permanecido en silencio cuando las palabras de Nicole, les dieron el voto de certeza y especulación de lo que pronto ocurriría. En lo que era natural y en lo que era imaginable, haciendo comparaciones con los documentos que anteriormente estudiaron.

—¿Y aparte de esto, hay algo más que ocurra en esta mansión de tercera? —fue Manigoldo quien indagó más en esa maraña de misterio.

—Desapariciones…, muchas desapariciones —reveló la doncella con unas manos que no dejaban de temblarle, y aún sin conocerla lo suficiente, Albafica podría adivinar que estaba conteniendo las ansias de llorar.

—Se más específica, mocosa —presionó el canceriano.

—Mayormente cuando ocurre un castigo, esas personas son invitadas a un invernadero si desean redimirse ante los ojos de Hellaster —continuaba diciendo Nicole—, pero quienes entran allí… Nunca más, vuelven a ser vistas.

—¿Podrías llevarnos hasta ese invernadero? —habló finalmente Albafica, después de permanecer en el amparo del silencio.

—Puedo pero no debo —Negó con la cabeza—. El único que tiene acceso es el señor Rinaldi. Nosotros los criados sólo tenemos permitido escoltar hasta la entrada.

—Más que suficiente —Esbozó una sonrisa el italiano—. Cuando salgamos de aquí, llevamos a ese lugar.

Si a la doncella le resultó curioso el hecho que esa pareja claramente extrajera deseaba mirar las zonas prohibidas y porque querían hacerlo; se ahorró las palabras cuando sus ideas parecían sacudirla a un próximo ataque de pánico que ya circulaba por su cuerpo. Albafica pensando que no era necesaria su presencia, dirigió su atención a ella.

—Nicole, no tienes que acompañarnos. —le dijo, deteniéndose en uno de los portales de extravagantes rosas blancas que lagrimeaban sus pétalos en una lástima bienvenida—. Puedes ir a nuestra habitación y esperar que esto acabe.

Deteniéndose con una estupefacción plasmada en su semblante, más por la atención en su voz que por adivinarle las emociones, Nicole balbuceó:

—Mi señora, yo…

—Mi mujer tiene razón. —Oh, qué genial se sentía decir eso. Lo disfrutó, lo hizo a lo grande hasta sentir un golpe seco en el estómago segundos después, trancándole las palabras e incluso la sonrisa. Casi como si le hubiesen petrificado_—. Maldito seas…_ —insultó en la mente del caballero de Piscis que lo miraba de soslayo, siendo el obvio patrocinador del codazo recién recibido.

_—__Agradece que estamos en público_ —fue la respuesta.

Con una sonrisa sutil la doncella los observó. Estaba sumamente sorprendida de la impresión producida por las palabras de aquellas personas que destilaban un aire convincente e inequívoco.

—Si el señor Rinaldi se llegase a enterar…

—Tienes nuestra palabra de que no será así —prometió el caballero de Piscis y una ligera ventisca aleteó su cabello en una mezcla de pétalos y gracia que se perdieron entre las miradas que captaron el cuadro reservado en las memorias—. Ve, nosotros regresaremos pronto.

Ella buscó aprobación en el "marido" de la señora, y notando que ya recuperaba un aire que desconocía cuando lo perdió, éste le alzó el pulgar con una forzada sonrisa. Asintiendo, se dio vuelta en sus talones empezando a mezclarse entre el gentío que no dejaba de circular.

Restaurándose de la inyección física producto del _amor y entrega_ de su compañero de armas, Manigoldo irguió su espalda. Dejando de lado la hilera de reclamos que se le había ocurrido, se pasó la mano enguantada por el cuello como costumbre animal.

—Parece que la mocosa ha visto esto muchas veces. —soltó esas palabras con un suspiro hastiado—. ¿Qué mierdas se traerá entre manos ese Rinaldi?

—No lo sabremos hasta que lo averigüemos —reconoció sin mirarlo directamente, apartándose instintivamente de las personas que le pasaban por un lado.

—Entonces, movilicemos el culo —le tendió el codo, uniéndose al flujo que parecía circular casi como si hilos invisibles los obligasen.

—Modula tu vocabulario, Manigoldo, ya te lo advertí —reprendió, tomándolo en un suspiro resignado.

Principiando sus pasos, siguieron un fin en concreto, como hormigas que marchaban sin tener la evocación de preguntarse a dónde iban. Muchos pares de personas iban escoltados por mozos, doncellas, guardias como si estuviesen en una clase de castillo sin rey quien dictara su mandato.

¿O quizás eso era lo que verían?

Albafica no sabía si su creencia de que el miedo sólo era el momento racional donde el cerebro alertaba que lo rutinario estaba siendo alterado, y que la tranquilidad estaba siendo corrompida, podría decir que esa tarde tenía una mezcla de ese sentimiento echando chispas en su pecho.

Tenía dobles advertencias campaneando, cada una floreciendo en cada poro de la piel que lo cubría. Bajo aquella masa de tela, agradeció profundamente ser prisionero de ella, por las razones cruciales que ahora le tomaban la cabeza. No era comparable sentir la curiosidad trastornada en desentrañar aquella masa de misterio, a la balanza desequilibrada que favorecía el temor de percatarse de las tantas personas que fluían a su lado, sobre una corriente que cargaba el ambiente de una electricidad paralizante.

—Dioses, tanta gente —murmuró para sí, haciendo sonreír al otro caballero.

—Fue como cuando estábamos en Venecia —Hizo la comparación—. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos tocó meternos entre los desfiles?

—No deja de preocuparme —Miraba a su alrededor con recelo, aun cuando caminaban a cierta distancia. Porque como era de esperarse, nadie pasaba desapercibido sus presencias con miradas crédulas que parecían ansiosas de ellos.

Qué guapo es _él_, ¡qué hermosa es _ella_…!

A pesar del margen, los oídos desarrollados de los santos atrapaban perfectamente las palabras. Dándole el puntapié a uno de ellos —sensible en esa área— para que apretara los dientes como un cascanueces por no saber sobrellevar los halagos.

No soportaba ese terreno cuando dejaba que el sol, que había bendecido su naturaleza, le admirara con su calor y le perfilara con su brillo. Era un insulto bien armado que le abofeteaba al ser consciente de lo único que admiraban de él; era su apariencia. Una que muchos parecían idolatrar, cuando era un tema que era demasiado perecedero para tomárselo a pecho toda la vida.

Si los dioses le permitían saborear la vejez, cuánto disfrutaría en deslizarse frente a ellos y que el mundo le viese el rostro, para ver cómo llevarían esa nueva apariencia. Era molesto pensar en como la regla social se perdía cuando lo superficial arrimaba su vuelo en busca de posarse en otro rostro al que bendecir, en sólo temporadas de glorias.

_"Quisiera ser como ella"_

_"Vendería mi alma para poseer ese rostro, por los dioses"_

_"Ni siquiera tiene maquillaje"_

_"Los dioses los han bendecido"_

_"¡Qué encantadores son!"_

_"Pediré que su doncella sea mía"_

_"Necesito conocerla"_

_"Yo puedo ser más hermosa que ella, tengo más elegancia"_

Comentarios que le crisparon los nervios que ya de por sí tenía correteando por su cuerpo. Sintió que las venas de la sien se le prensaban apretando con firmeza el brazo de Manigoldo por inercia. Así que, si perdía su apariencia, ¿perdía la aceptación del mundo?

Patraña superficial. Como la odiaba, como detestaba poseer algo que desviaba el quién era él. Un guerrero. No una damisela. Era un santo. No una muñeca de cristal. Él había sido entrenado para estandarizar un orgullo, no para perderlo luciéndose en un espejo.

Bufó hacia un lado cuando otro comentario más irritante le llegó al tímpano. En sus ojos parecía haber una huella permanente de severidad, y su expresión escenificaba la distancia que quería mantener de todos, menos del santo que tenía como pareja de misión.

—Alba-chan, me estás cortando la maldita circulación del brazo —La voz de Manigoldo llegó a él con una mueca.

Percatándose del asunto, regresó a tierra sorprendido en como le irritaba el tema.

—Disculpa —Desvió la cabeza, y disminuyó la fuerza sin soltarlo del todo.

—De alguna forma, estas viejas me hicieron acordarme del rarito de Rose —apuntó, en un intento de sacarle conversación a la quimera—. Todas quieren derrotarte en belleza y a ti te vale madres.

—Detesto esto. —Chasqueó la lengua—. Si supieran lo que soy.

—O lo que tienes entre las piernas —Sonrió y se ganó una mirada iracunda como réplica. Manigoldo rió por debajo, añadiendo más letras a su oración, antes de desatar a la bestia—: Saber lo que eres, no restará lo que llevas en el rostro. No minimizará lo que muchos idiotas creen que es un pecado no aprovechar.

—Pecado es creer que tener esto, conduce a algún lugar —Intentó controlarse, cuando deseaba quitarse esos harapos y llamar su armadura para que vieran que no era una mariposa en pleno vuelo de una juventud, que destacaba gracias a las líneas perfectas que lo conformaban.

—Claro que conduce a algo, a una parcela en el Yomotsu si puedo comentar. —El punto era descabellado si se tomaba literal, pero si se parafraseaba, cuanta razón tenía, creyó Albafica—. La belleza es como el sinónimo de tentación, y la única manera de pelear contra ese sentimiento, es cediendo ante ella.

Albafica frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada. Le era imposible mirar con buenos ojos esa observación, porque como todo humano conducido al pecado, él había caído también. Había dado su brazo a torcer, y lo sabía porque el mismo demonio escarlata que compartía un lugar en su cuerpo, le sonreía desde el rincón, con una insinuación que blandía una araña cuando la presa caía inocente en sus incorpóreas redes.

Sí, has caído en el pecado, Albafica. Has roto tu promesa hecha a tu maestro y has caído como el animal humanista que te haces llamar.

Se mordió el labio inferior con la flecha que había sido lanzada y gracias a Manigoldo, había olvidado esquivarla. Por otra parte, su compañero le dedicó la mirada, como si le hubiese atado una soga al cuello y lo hubiese sacado de una asfixia para sumergirlo en otra.

—El pecado es parte de lo que somos, parte de lo fuimos, Alba-chan. —congregó, regresando la vista al frente—. No te agobies por algo que ni la primera vieja supuestamente perfecta, pudo evitar.

—Y mira las consecuencias. —dijo, antes de repetir en su cabeza lo que había resaltado—. ¿Primera?

—Ah, sí, ¿Eva no es que se llamaba?

—¿Conoces de religión judía?

—¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! —se quejó abriendo su boca para vociferar la pregunta—. Mi maldito viejo quiso meterme en la cabeza toda la biblioteca de mierda que tiene en su oficina. Aunque sólo recuerdo lo que hable de mujeres.

Entendiendo la fuente de dónde venía el conocimiento basto de Manigoldo, se mantuvo en silencio porque no vio la necesidad de agregar algo. La mano del italiano se posó sobre la suya, atrayéndolo de nuevo antes de volver a hablar:

—Yo he probado muchos tipos de consecuencias, Albafica, y te puedo asegurar por el dinero que no tengo, que no hay mejor placer que sucumbir ante tu propia razón. —Y sin esperar una contradicción, apoyó sus palabras con un hecho propio que ellos habían vivido—: Por ejemplo, en nuestra noche en el bar de Calvera nos cargamos este castigo. Y pagando la factura, por mi lado, gané más de lo perdí —Esbozó una sonrisa, cuando aquellos ojos celestes cambiaron el cruce que perdía su brillo—. Después de conocer la antesala del Mekai, debo reconocer que para darle el valor a la luz, hay que saborear la oscuridad.

—Tenemos maneras diferentes de ver este mundo —suspiró derrotado—. Y aún así…, parte de mí desea compartir tu razón sin que contraríe a la mía.

Manigoldo rió, cuando ya parecían olvidarse de lo que fue el punto inicial de esa conversación.

—Me había extrañado que no se te hubiesen entrecruzado los cables —dijo reduciendo el ritmo que llevaban, cuando finalmente llegaban al final de ese camino—. Aunque no importa. No dejarías ser tú, si así fuera.

Un ligero silencio abrió paso entre ellos, al mirar como la insistencia de agraciar sus apariencias no mermaba. Hombres que le desvestían con la mirada, mujeres que le maldecían por los celos injustificados; ignorando el propio pecado que él cometía al haber salido a la luz, y con eso en cuenta, logró conseguir la fuerza para hablar:

—Ellos no saben a lo que los estoy exponiendo, el riesgo que corren por pasarme por un lado, creyendo que soy un arte digno de admirar. —dejó salir su más grande pesar, el que sabía que Manigoldo conocía demasiado bien.

—No puedes obligar a que el mundo piense como tú —implantó esa razón en otra reconocida—. Entiendo lo difícil que es dejar de ser lo que eres. De la molesta mierda que llevas en el rostro, pero tristemente, como tu sangre; es parte de tu identidad. Como mi encantador vocabulario. —Le guiñó el ojo para hacerlo sonreír, pero más que coincidir sus miradas, fue el único resultado.

Albafica sin objetar la obvia conciencia que abruptamente habían sacudido el aire, suspiró dejando que éste se llevara todo lo que estaba carcomiendo. Y ya cerrando esa conversación cuando debían abordar su misión, Manigoldo se detuvo unos segundos para verle, en ese instante de desviar sus obligaciones.

—Tener impulsos y contenerlos, Alba-chan, es una mierda que terminará pudriéndote poco a poco. Que el cuerpo peque una vez, no significa que caerá en la plena oscuridad; porque la acción de dejar salir la basura de nuestra cabeza es un modo de purificación. Dicho por el vejestorio de cuero caducado sino me crees —argumentó, tomándole del rostro con ambas manos—. Después de eso, sólo quedan las dos insignificantes consecuencias. Ya sea el recuerdo de un placer o el amargo sabor del remordimiento de cuarta.

—Aún así, no deja de ser una locura, Manigoldo. —susurró Albafica, en su parte consternado por esa lógica que venía de doscientos años atrás.

—Dicen por ahí que el errar es parte de esta humanidad. —Le besó la frente y se apartó para seguir el camino.

No volvieron a tocar el tema.

Cruzaron el último acceso circular floral, para cuando un ruido ensordecedor de una multitud que se oía incluso a esa distancia, brindándoles una recudida bienvenida. Más allá, se formó el contorno de una gran tarima que esperaba delante de una arboleada, arruinando la imagen ética y detallista de jardineros que habrían dejado las manos en aquel lugar.

Las personas se apretujaban entre las gradas que los preparaban para propiciar la comodidad en el próximo espectáculo, mientras mayordomos carentes de expresiones los ordenaban pulcramente en cuanto iban llegando. Uno se les acercó y le indicó un puesto para ambos, como si el mismo teatro de una clásica obra literaria haría su presentación frente ellos.

Siguiendo la misma saña de minutos atrás, varios regresaron los ojos a su dirección, cuando formaron parte de un público que extrañamente parecía sediento de un agua que destilaría ese evento. El miedo se veía en algunos rostros compungidos, y en otros, la excitación de una nueva actividad que estaba por empezar.

Lo que llamó la atención de Albafica, fueron dos estructuras extrañas colocadas sobre la plataforma. La primera era una especie de jaula colgante con la forma y tamaño ideal para que un humano entrara en ella. La segunda, parecía ser un gran bloque de madera con aros en ambos extremos con… ¿sangre seca?

La sorpresa fue evidente para los dos santos, porque no necesitaban ser videntes o seres intelectuales como Dégel para saber lo que pasaría en los posteriores segundos.

Al concluir aquello, un dolor muy agudo golpeó en el pecho del santo de Piscis, como si el mango de un cuchillo se fuese estrellado contra él, haciendo que se estremecieran todas las fibras de su ser. El azul de sus ojos se oscureció como un velo de lágrimas, y como si un manto de hielo le cubriera el corazón, percibió como el cosmos de Manigoldo se encendía en un bramido silencioso, rugiendo de tal manera dentro de él.

Antes de dirigirse a él, fue su propio compañero quien expresó lo que le salía por dentro, en esa nevada de frialdad en la que se había convertido su cosmos.

—Vaya, quién diría que estos parásitos intestinales fueran capaz de manejar este tipo de mierda —murmuró con una sonrisa extraña, culebreándose en sus comisuras.

—¿Manigoldo? —intentó captar su atención cuando reconoció el sentimiento que ahora fulguraba en el arte cósmico que le rodeaba y era casi palpable.

Sin embargo, éste no había respondido su llamado por estar muy concentrado mirando al escenario. Su expresión delataba muy poco la avives de los centenares recuerdos e imágenes que le cruzaron por la cabeza, reviviendo un pasado que llamaba a una muerte del cual se había hecho amigo.

Consciente de que había sido víctima de un pasado terrible, Albafica sintió tanto externa como internamente la tormenta que había descarnado su poder dentro del canceriano. No sabía si agradecer a su percepción cósmica, o el haber estado íntimamente con él, y era por eso que podía dibujar la idea exacta de como el desprecio de un ayer, regresaba al de ese hoy. Albafica le palmeó la cara con sutileza, con el pensamiento vago de anclarlo a la tierra.

—Hey.

Los ojos parecieron orbitarse y se centraron en él, mientras el público aún esperaba al anfitrión. Manigoldo cayó en tierra, soltando una risa amarga, tan agría que su compañero percibió perfectamente.

—A estos chacales les gusta jugar con escobas, ¿no lo crees, Alba-chan? —A pesar de haberlo nombrado, no parecía dirigirse a él.

Un momento más tarde, antes de pedirle que se calmara, y que idearan un plan para evitar lo que futuramente sería un caos, los vítores de la gente se convirtieron en abucheos haciendo que giraran su atención en lo que sea que hubiese encendido a la multitud.

En el camino que se abría entre las dos gradas que rodeaban todo el lugar como si fuese un coliseo, una mujer y un hombre, encadenados, pasaron entre ellos digiriéndose a la tarima. Albafica no perdió de vista a ninguno de los nuevos residentes que, al parecer, eran los que habían marcado el fin a su espera. La mujer con una belleza definida, de tez blanca, labios rojizos y unos ojos insondables de color esmeralda; tenía el vestido rasgado, totalmente cubierto de suciedad. El cabello parecía un nido de aves y con el maquillaje disuelto en manchas negras bajo sus párpados, era la prueba clara que había estado llorando. A su espalda, venía un hombre que presentaba un cuadro diferente al tener un cardenal en el ojo y el labio partido. La misma suciedad estaba en su traje de levita y, a diferencia de la mujer, caminaba con cierto orgullo.

Sólo cuando la dama tropezó con su propio vestido, desgarrándolo aún más, se vio la preocupación patente en su mirada. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del caballero de Piscis con sólo ver esa atmósfera espeluznante.

—Tenemos que hacer algo. —expuso, y como si su voz hubiese alertado a un ente invisible que disfrutaba de la exhibición; ambos caballeros se vieron paralizados con una fuerza que les inhabilitó las extremidades.

Pareció como si sus cuerpos se transformaran en granito sólido, cuando sus articulaciones perdieron mandato. Albafica no tuvo que fijarse a su lado para verificar que su compañero estaba igual, luchando entre maldiciones de lo que fuera que los bloqueaba. Reconoció esa restricción, era fácil concluir que era la misma entidad que había reprimido el cosmos de Manigoldo, anteriormente y éste lo sabía. Era insultante pensar que ese poder provenía de un hechizo o conjuro producto de un espectro, Manigoldo lo reconocía, había sentido lo mismo en su anterior misión con Shion.

Ese poder provenía de una divinidad; un dios estaba metiendo sus asquerosos dedos en el asunto.

Manigoldo tuvo el pensamiento que quizás fuera inútil la posibilidad de ganar, pero si su maestro les había encomendado esa misión a ellos, debía confiar en que podían hacerlo. Aunque claro, lo de ellos fuera un castigo y no hubiese sido planeado…

¡Ja! ¡No sería divertido si fuese tan sencillo!

Y algo que había aprendido a las malas, es que el patriarca siempre iba un paso delante de todo. Así que, aunque hacer súper milagros no era cosa suya, sabía que Albafica estaba con él, y eso podría bastar para recuperar y/o destruir ese cofre del demonio.

Ahora la nueva pregunta recaía en la mente del italiano:

¿Cuál dios de mierda era el causante de eso?

Mientras cavilaba aquello, Rinaldi no tardó en aparecer cubierto por una atmósfera escurridiza rodeándolo. Tenía una pertinente sonrisa en los labios y se sentó en primera fila cuando un segundo hombre con el rostro cubierto por una máscara negra se presentó en el estrado.

—Hoy, presentamos a nuevos pecadores, hijos de Hellaster —anunció cuando las dos personas finalmente subieron a la plataforma a trompicones y empujones—. ¡Malditos sean, aquellos infieles!

El público aclamó el discurso del verdugo y empezaron a gritar en unísono: "¡Castigo!".

Un temblor animal, de rabia, sin quejidos, de instinto puro, como si lo que en realidad temblara fueran sus almas, les penetró los huesos a los dos caballeros con el mayor desdén dirigido a Rinaldi, por ser el agente más involucrado del asunto. Intentaron luchar contra la paralizante aura que los ataba, con la fría acritud latiéndole en las venas cuando la extraña cadena parecía ajustarse cuan más forcejaran, al punto de comprimirles el aire.

_—__Albafica..._ —intentó comunicarse Manigoldo—. _¿Puedes oírme?_

Recibió la respuesta casi al instante.

_—__Esto que nos está deteniendo…_ —Se cortó por unos segundos—, _está... consumiendo mi cosmos._

_—__El mío también. Estoy seguro que no es una intervención normal..._ —jadeó Manigoldo_—. Hay un maldito dios aquí metido._

_—__Tenía mis sospechas_ —sus voces sonaban forzadas, incluso en sus propias mentes—. _Nunca pensé que esta misión llegara a este calibre._

Se escuchó la risa agrietada del italiano, haciendo acopio del cosmos que les estaban arrebatando.

_—__Siempre nos tocan los pelos más difíciles de cortar. Pero eso no importa, no podrán detenernos._

_—__Suenas como si tuvieras algo en mente._

_—__Me conoces bien. Lo tengo, sólo debes confiar en mí._

Y si supiera Manigoldo que esa petición era innecesaria. Desde el inicio, desde mucho antes, él confiaba plenamente en su fuerza. En cuanto los santos trabajaban por liberarse, el "show" no podía detenerse cuando el verdugo presentaba a los prisioneros.

—La señora Dina Carlington, esposa del señor Adalberto Carlington, fue atrapada anoche por la red de nuestra benévola Hellaster en un momento íntimo con quien no era el hombre que le dio la lástima de compartirle su título, sino con éste individuo —decía, atrapado en la atención total. Señaló un punto impreciso en el cielo hasta ir bajando el dedo lentamente hasta apuntar con mano estelar al segundo participante que permanecía encadenado—, Boris Cazzaniga.

Entre la mezcla de excitación, llanto y miedo, en ese momento, el que habían identificado como el señor Adalberto fue llamado al estrado como fuente de anclaje a la inocencia de su mujer. Era un hombre de todo menos atrayente, producto de la cicatriz que surcaba su rostro y dividía su labio en dos. Tenía un tamaño menos tangible que Boris, y el brillo sanguinario que se escabullía de su mirada alejaba toda señoría que conllevaba su título. Éste subió con las manos en los bolsillos, con el semblante asqueado cuando caminó lentamente hasta Dina quien yacía en el suelo arrodillada. Cuando estuvo al frente, la observó con esa aversión retorcida de ver como su esposa se ahogaba y no hacía nada para ayudarla. Y, como primera prueba de aquello; le escupió en la cara.

—Perra —insultó. Luego, su mano se reflejó contra el rostro de su esposa palmeándola con una exagerada fuerza, haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo, como si hubiese sido atropellada por una estampida de elefantes—. Al fin tendrás el espectáculo que mereces.

Boris, antes de siquiera pensar intervenir, se encontró tirado en el suelo sosteniéndose el estómago, con una terrible rabia unida a la frustración de no haber logrado nada, cuando Adalberto abofeteó con una agresividad de exacerbación a su mujer. A diferencia del señor Carlington, Boris poseía una apariencia selecta y bien cuidada, que inspiraba una confianza claramente ausente en el otro individuo. Sus labios eran de un arco vidrioso, junto a unos ojos azules llenos de franqueza y azabaches cabellos rizados.

El verdugo estrechó la mano del esposo de la prisionera, como si ser parte de todo aquello, era el mérito más grande y perturbador que concurría a diario en esa mansión.

—Señor Carlington, ¿perdona usted a la señora Dina por el pecado de romper su juramento de lealtad? —Archivó ese paréntesis para añadir otro—: ¿O la entrega a la santa voluntad de Hellaster?

Carlington, sonrió, si es que lo que se había levantado en su rostro podría compararse con la definición de ésta, que fue capaz de helarle la sangre a Manigoldo quien deseó liberarse del hechizo que los tenía inmovilizados.

—Que Hellaster se apiade de tu alma, mujer —dictó, y luego miró a Rinaldi que pareció aprobarlo con la mirada.

Con esa respuesta, la gente supo cómo responder gritando blasfemias e insultos con la nuevas víctimas entregadas a merced de sus nuevos carniceros. Albafica sintió como el estómago se le revolvió y sintió náuseas resquebrajadas por el desazón amargo que le consumía por no poder detener esa estupidez mientras su plan se llevaba a cabo.

Su compañero le había trasmitido la idea con la astucia del don de improvisar. Pidiéndole que acumulara todo el cosmos que pudiese y rápidamente se lo transfiriera a él; rogando a Athena que la unión de dos dorados bastara para igualar al de un dios.

Con la adrenalina latiendo en sus sienes, y recorriendo todas sus extremidades bajo su vestido, el santo de Piscis había asentido. Seguía juntando su cosmos dentro de él, a pesar de la reacia limitación de manos férvidas y de uñas penetrantes a flor de piel que deseaba dejarlo fuera de combate. Fue concentrando su poder en su interior, que poco a poco iba acrecentándose. Sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. Sólo un poco más.

—Boris Cazzaniga —mencionaba el voceador después que Carlington hubiera abandonado a la suerte a su esposa y se sentara junto a Danilo Rinaldi—, ¿se arrepiente usted de su propio acto, al estar con una pecadora como la señora Dina?, si lo hace, será libre de culpa y absuelto de toda mancha que ha caído sobre su nombre. La plegaria de su arrepentimiento será escuchada.

La propuesta fue encantadora, y la gente, que miraba con buenos ojos al caballero Cazzaniga le gritaba desde la gradas que abandonara a la insigne Dina al mandato de la gran M. Sin embargo, Cazzaniga ya recompuesto del ataque que había recibido anteriormente, se dedicó a mirar a la mujer con la que había sido impulsado a ser la nueva diversión de esos animales. Con la cara en alto, flanqueado por dos hombres, sus labios se abrieron y dejaron salir su declaración:

—El arrepentimiento, rechazo u olvido no cubrirán el resultado que es inevitable —dijo, su voz era dulce, manifestando una ligera calma y en sus palabras se oía el acento inglés bajo la placa de la lengua que empleaba—. No, no me arrepiento de estar con la encantadora Dina. Fue un sueño que rememoraré en cada día de mi vida. Y si puedo pagar por el pecado de los dos, no habría más satisfacción para mí.

Dedicándole una mirada a Dina, que albergaba la esperanza inconfesable, Boris le dio una sonrisa amable que la contagió y como si le fuese dicho algunas palabras, ella asintió.

La aceptación de esa respuesta fue mejor que los anfitriones esperaban. Todos empezaron a aplaudir y declaraban inocente al hombre que estaba a punto de ser apaleado. A Rinaldi se le contorsionó el rostro e hizo un ademán de mano al verdugo para que éste procediera con el castigo, al vociferar sus últimas palabras:

—Sueños y deseos —bufó éste—. Entonces, debes saber Boris Cazzaniga, que cada uno tiene un precio.

Y así, proclamó la sentencia de recibir latigazos en público, y a la esposa infiel, exhibición de su adulterio. Los guardias tomaron a los prisioneros sin tacto alguno e iniciaron con lo que todos ya temían y algunos esperaban. A Cazzaniga después de descubrirle la espalda, lo encadenaron al bloque de madera, ajustando sus muñecas a los anillos de hierros. Mientras que a Dina, por ser supuestamente la primera culpable según ese absurdo ideal que parecía tener algo en contra de las mujeres, fue despojaba de su vestido de seda para ser metida posteriormente en la jaula.

Intentó cubrirse con las manos, sufriendo la vergüenza cuando la prisión fue levantada y las personas que ocupaban la primera fila le arrojaban lo que sea que tuviesen en la mano; desde objetos hasta piedras, que lograron alcanzarla hiriéndola en distintas partes del cuerpo.

Su llanto desgarrado era un sonido que Albafica sentía que le perseguiría toda la vida sino detenían esa aberración. Las lágrimas de Dina parecían tener dos motivos de la cruz que le estaba abriendo el pecho; el insulto de ser apedreada por adultera, y otro que no iba a sí misma, sino a Boris, cuando el verdugo se acercó a éste con un rego del cual colgaban tres tiras de cuero que daban la alusión de que estaban hechas púas.

Mirando a la mujer con desdén, sonrió con malicia y blandió el látigo triple para arremeterlo contra la espalda del hombre que cerró los ojos con fuerza, cuando recibió el primer impacto, haciendo que se incrustara las uñas en las palmas.

—Todo va a estar bien… —le susurró a Dina, recibiendo el tres por uno del siguiente latigazo.

Conteniendo el aliento, muchos parecían fascinados del castigo, otros yacían refugiados en sus puestos con el miedo latente en sus poros. Los azotes seguían, abriéndole la piel en tiras a Cazzaniga y ya Dina tenía cortes severos en su blanquecino cuerpo que empezaban a sangrar. Algunos hematomas parecían florecer con rapidez, mostrando el capullo de lo que serían fuertes agresiones. Una piedra logró darle en la cabeza, haciendo que emitiera un gemido de dolor, como un perro que hubiera recibido una patada.

En los minutos más largos que muchos contaban con trémulos pensamientos, finalmente Rinaldi se levantó de su puesto, con una sonrisa burlona que había compuesto en una mueca que lo único que lograba reafirmar, era la expresión malvada de sus ojos. Caminó hasta el escenario como una novia deseada en su iglesia, produciendo que la exaltación elevara sus gritos y procediera a aplaudir la llegada del rey tirano que se gozaba con la tortura de sus súbitos.

Algunas mujeres buscaban protección en sus parejas quienes parecían estupefactos y, los que no, se dignaban a lanzar su veneno contra los desafortunados.

Sin poder moverse, entre aquella horrible partitura de gritos, llantos, y abucheos hasta ese escenario, Albafica logró acumular todo el cosmos que esa maldita red le permitió. Su mirada coincidió con la de Manigoldo, acertando en el pensamiento que ya estaba listo, y después de ignorar que quizás sería el doble, quizás triple de complicado volver a pasar desapercibidos en la mansión y en su objetivo en destruirla desde adentro, elevaron su poder al máximo.

En la unión de dos universos cósmicos, la parsimonia que Rinaldi manifestó sin signo alguno de alegría cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre las víctimas, había una sediciosa satisfacción que fue suficiente para que Manigoldo lograra superar la línea de detención gracias a su compañero de armas: se liberó.

Perdiendo el equilibro en limitantes segundos, se sintió compulsivo cayendo en la cuenta del deseo que tenía en partirle la cara de uno a uno; como a ese Danilo, al imbécil del esposo, al verdugo y a todo ser que estuviese disfrutando eso.

Él no era un débil que iba a permitirse estar sentado mientras otros eran abusados por la violencia ilícita de un absurdo juramento. Ya había cruzado la barrera invisible donde demostró ser un participante en la vida, más que un habitante que jugaba en el infierno.

—Es hora de purgar a la mierda, déjame el resto, Alba-chan —sentenció, con un nuevo semblante en su rostro. El italiano dejó que su cólera enardeciera, le cegara sus pensamientos y se le encendió la mirada después de recomponerse cuando el aire entró a raudales alimentando sus adoloridos pulmones—. _Seki Shiki Meika Ha._

Cuando liberó su técnica, pocas almas atendieron su llamado para detener al verdugo que ya estaba salpicado de la sangre de caballero Boris. Y cuando éstas, finalmente lo envolvieron como fuertes cuerdas, su desconcierto fue algo que Manigoldo disfrutó de la mejor manera cuando lo vio luchar para liberarse y Rinaldi notaba la extraña actitud en su criado.

No importaba si un par de almas lo ayudaban, ya sabía que la maldita mansión las consumía, obligándole a irse a otra vía que hacía mucho que no frecuentaba.

Bien, hora nuevamente de improvisar. El cangrejo no sólo tenía las ondas infernales.

Saltó la valla de metal de las gradas y cayendo limpiamente sobre la tierra, se abalanzó hacia la plataforma para detener con sus propias manos esa inmoralidad. Los que advirtieron su aura asesina se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando no le fue difícil abrirse paso a los puños en la primera fila de guardias que rodeaban el escenario.

Sin quedarse atrás, después que su compañero rompiera el hechizo, Albafica perdió fuerza en sus rodillas por el temerario esfuerzo que tuvo que realizar. Fue como si le hubiesen asfixiado desde el principio y sólo hasta ese momento recordó lo que era respirar. Jadeaba y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente como resultado, cuando podría decir que literalmente se vació de poder cuando Manigoldo lo tomó casi todo.

En tanto recuperaba sus fuerzas, un hombre se le acercó en auxilio cuando observó desde un inicio la liberación de Manigoldo y su pelea contra todos quienes se le oponían.

—¡¿Señora, se encuentra bien?! —le preguntó cuando intentó acercársele, pero él levantó la mano en son que no lo hiciera.

—Estoy bien. —afirmó, con la respiración insistentemente forzada. No creyó que romper esa barrera le dejara en ese estado.

Localizó a Manigoldo atravesando con un puño seco a Adalberto y seguidamente le asestó una patada en todo el rostro.

—¡Besa mi suela, gallina sin huevos! ¡Cabrón! —Más hombres le saltaron encima e intentaron contenerlo, pero había una rabia ardiendo dentro del canceriano, una que no disminuiría hasta que se tragara las cenizas de los esqueletos que ansiaba.

Rinaldi enrojeció de una delatable furia, apretando los puños y en sus pupilas desaparecía el hielo que había mostrado al inicio. Ordenó a sus guardias que detuvieran a ese traidor de la mansión, haciendo que una horda de hombres aparecieran para reprimirlo.

Fue suficiente que el cosmos del santo de Cáncer se estallara para que todos volaran por los aires. Un salto que desafió a la naturaleza según los inocentes espectadores que no conocían la fuerza del cosmos y el duro entrenamiento que arriaba de años atrás, Manigoldo aterrizó en la plataforma. Siendo su primer objetivo el maldito verdugo a quien le presentó sus fuertes nudillos con una ímpetu demoledora de dientes.

—¡Cobarde de mierda! —gritó, tomándolo del cuello en su arranque que ni los tres guardias que se abalanzaron a él, fueron capaz de separarlo—. ¡Pelea conmigo si tienes las bolas tan grande!

—¡Suficiente! —bramó Danilo quien había empujado a otro guardia y le había quitado la espada para emplearla contra Manigoldo.

—No se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima o la vida no le alcanzara para arrepentirse —intervino una voz desde lo alto y cuando todos dirigieron su atención a la persona que se había sumado a la "traición", Albafica se había recuperado y bajaba los escalones con altiva magnificencia.

A diferencia de Manigoldo, su naturaleza trataba más con el ámbito del acecho y antes que se percataran qué ocurría, sus corazones se encontraban apagando sus bombeos, alertándoles que todo había acabado para ellos. Él no podría abrirse a la fuerza, su ética y respeto a quienes carecían del nivel donde se levantaba le impedía hacerle daño a los débiles, por más que se lo merecieran. Su táctica era más silenciosa, más laborada y precisa. Su mirada fría guarnecía su iris y nadie se interpuso en su camino limpio hasta la escalera del teatro.

A pesar sentir sus dedos hormigueando, deseosos de querer hacer lo mismo que su compañero, debía calmarse. A pesar del exceso de angustia, logró mantener su serenidad perfecta y fue esa misma tranquilidad que le ofreció a Dina, hablándole mudamente de que todo iba a estar bien.

Ella le asintió débilmente.

—Señora Celeste —Rinaldi intentó mantener la compostura, cuando el santo de Piscis ascendía los escalones para llegar al estrado y se acercaba a él—, me temo que usted…

Pero no pudo acabar su frase cuando la mano de Albafica se levantó en lo alto, y cuando los presentes creyeron que lo abofetearía; un puño limpio, conteniendo todo lo que había reservado bajo su implacable seriedad, le dio de lleno el rostro del anfitrión enviándole una dulce invitación al suelo.

—¿Qué clase de insulto de primera mano es este? —le preguntó señalándole en clara advertencia—. Desnudan a una mujer, azotan a un caballero, ¿y pretende que aprobemos o disfrutemos eso?

Otro guardia apareció de espaldas al santo, quien con un movimiento legible, lo esquivó. Manigoldo sonrió, y convirtiendo su mano el cemento puro, le atestó una segunda trompada al verdugo quien ya no tenía dientes que enseñar.

Todos quedaron anonadados.

¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?, usualmente cuando alguien deseaba intervenir era castigado con el doble de hierro que a los primeros. Pero esas personas le habían hecho frente como si fueran una pila de dominós. Incluso la dama, tan serena y hermosa que se veía, mostró ese carácter poco frecuente en una señora de la cual procedía su categoría.

En el suelo, Rinaldi se limpliaba la sangre del labio y con la cabeza en alto se incorporó. Les hizo señal a sus subordinados que no operaran ningún movimiento, cuando su risa entre dientes, espesa y segura, rompió el silencio estoico que había caído.

—Es usted la que necesita saber dónde se encuentra, mi señora —dijo en matiz punzante que no surtieron ningún efecto en Albafica—. Aquí las cosas…

—Son las más patéticas que he visto. —interrumpió—. Al igual que todos los que aceptan y permiten esto.

Con el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose, el anfitrión advirtió sin expresión como Manigoldo había operado la polea que mantenía en el aire a la infiel mujer, invirtiendo su mecanismo para así bajar la jaula. Cuando lo hizo, la sacó de la prisión, mientras ella intentaba cubrirse inclusive con la longitud de su pelambrera hecha un desastre de tierra y sangre.

—Gracias… —lloriqueó con voz quebrada y Manigoldo no se le ocurrió algo más que sonreírle, mientras se quitaba la casaca y se la pasaba a la mujer.

—No es que yo sea un caballero, pero esta bolas de infelices y las circunstancias, me obligan a serlo —respondió intentando sacar el mal brebaje de los anteriores segundos.

Sin perderse un centímetro de esa escena, y notando que ese insulso hombre ya había derribado a todos quienes castigaban a Cazzaniga, Rinaldi se giró a la señora que poseía una insultante fuerza para su complexión. Necesitaba saber a quienes había dejado entrar a su palacio.

—¿Usted permite que su esposo atienda de tal manera a una mujer que provocó la infidelidad no sólo una, sino al parecer dos veces a nuestro ideal? —Señaló a Manigoldo con dedo acusador—. ¿No es eso una falta de respeto a su nombre?

Albafica había apartado la vista de su presa para dirigirla a su compañero, y eso le hizo sonreír entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Acaso ahí no conocían la palabra «caballerismo»?

—Se equivoca. —trancó haciendo eco en el ambiente—. Verlo oponerse a esto que ustedes consideran espectáculo, no pudo llenarme de más orgullo del que siento ahora. —Nunca creyó que esa declaración hubiese salido sin restricciones, ya que confesaba una gran parte de lo que sentía por dentro—. Demostrándome que su talla de moral está a una altura que ninguno de ustedes ha alcanzado y, como su compañera… —guardó silencio unos segundos, no, el "esposa" no le iba a salir ni aunque Hades le torturara. Ni siquiera sabía como logró intercambiar la "o" por la "a". Athena seguía haciendo milagros—, no puedo pedir más.

Inesperadamente, el público se ensalzó aplaudiendo las palabras del caballero de Piscis quien percatándose de la magnitud de lo dicho, sintió una lluvia de incomodidad sucumbirle en el rostro. Y más al verificarlo al ver a Manigoldo abriendo los ojos como dos cuencas de nácar y se quedó pasmado en su lugar, olvidando incluso a Dina que tuvo mayores prioridades como el hombre que seguía encadenado a la madera.

—¡Boris, amor mío! —Dina cubierta por la casaca que le había pasado Manigoldo se arrodilló frente a la piedra y le sostuvo las manos—. Por los dioses, esas heridas...

Boris con el rostro cubierto de sudor y lágrimas, sonrió tenuemente estirando su mano para acariciar uno de los hematomas que se extendía en la piel de la dama.

—Mira cómo te dejaron... —Sus palabras salieron esparcidas en largas separaciones.

Tomando su mano, Dina le besó la palma, diciéndole que estaba bien.

Apoderado por una gran frustración que logró dominar en los resquicios de su mente, Rinaldi ordenó con voz estelar y cavernosa que todo había acabado, que regresaran a sus habitaciones y se mantuvieran allí hasta que él lo ordenase.

—Y ustedes —se dirigió a los santos—, tenemos que hablar de cómo son las reglas aquí. Lamentablemente, su participación en este episodio no quedará impune.

Descojonándose de risa, Manigoldo fue el que primero respondió:

—Qué lástima, yo no respeto ninguna. Y no soy de quedarme a ver teatritos, cuando puedo participar. —Caminó un par de pasos, con esa postura encorvada y mal hecha—. ¿Entonces quieres que emplee mi papel contigo?, no tengo problema.

Para sorpresa de ambos caballeros, Danilo rió con recato a pesar de como su labio ya parecía escocerse cortesía de las dulces manos de Albafica.

—Vamos a posponerlo por hoy, ya hemos tenido suficiente. —se despidió y, después de relucir una peculiar sonrisa, les dio la espalda.

Después que Rinaldi descendiera el pulpito, todos empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos siendo escoltados por la servidumbre que aún quedaba ilesa. A Adalberto se lo llevaron varios señores inconsciente, igual al verdugo que fue asistido por otros guardias que inclinaron la cabeza ante los santos cuando se les pasó por un lado. Otros, se encargaron de liberar a Cazzaniga quien aún sufría un suplicio bajo las garras de las cadenas que lo hacían uno con las cadenas. Cuando fue libre, se desmayó unos segundos y Dina lo recibió con un nuevo llanto.

Manigoldo se le aproximó al desdichado que yacía arrodillado, en los brazos de la figura de la "supuesta infidelidad". Ajustó su expresión, cuando se le escapó un pesado suspiro mientras dejaba caer como peso muerto los brazos en su cintura, en su habitual pose de jarra.

—Hey, tú, ¿estás vivo? —preguntó, incluso advirtiendo como la sangre salía en cantidades abundantes por las profundas aberturas que se le abrían en la espalda.

—Muchas gracias…, señor —respondió a cambio el caballero—. Muchas gracias…

—Supongo que eso es suficiente para afirmarlo —Enarcó una ceja el santo de la cuarta casa.

En ese momento de descuido, cuando Cazzaniga le sonreía al santo y Albafica se mantenía a distancia; el verdugo se recompuso de su anestesia, empezando a gritar y a removerse de los brazos de quienes lo ayudaban.

—¡Todos son culpables! —acusó, empezando a correr a grandes y pesadas zancadas, alzando nuevamente su látigo sobre Boris y Dina, quienes cerraron los ojos abrazándose a sí mismos para recibir la siguiente tunda—. ¡No se saldrán con la suya!

Todo pasó tan rápido que nadie pudo ver la transición del momento crítico cuando Manigoldo se interpuso en medio, recibiendo el zarpazo en la espalda que le abrió la ropa en dos. Soltó un gruñido de dolor cayendo de rodillas, mientras de su piel una nueva cascada de sangre abría paso a su yacimiento.

Cayendo en la cuenta del nuevo resultado, perplejo del momento, el verdugo se quedó estático razonando, antes de sentir unos toques sutiles en el hombro. Viró el rostro para observar quien le llamaba, pero sólo vio como "la dama" esgrimió su mano cerrada alentada por una avasalladora respuesta, estrellándosela con una fuerza pertinaz que hizo que conociera lo que era volar sin alas, para abandonar el escenario y caer en las gradas.

Nadie fue capaz de eludir la sorpresa en aquel impulso descomunal, sorprendentemente disimulada en la dulce belleza de una señora de alta casta. Sin embargo, Albafica no era de alta casta y mucho menos era una mujer. Y con todos los murmullos que pulularon en el aire, Manigoldo ya se encontraba levantándose con su mano alcanzando lo poco de la abertura de su herida, en tanto la tinta roja que se albergaba en sus venas le arruinaba el pantalón lustroso de color heno.

—Ustedes, lárguense de aquí —le ordenó a los anteriores prisioneros.

—¿Se encuentra… bien? —balbuceó Dina, absorta en la sorpresa que había dejado huella en sus trémulos labios.

—¿Están sordos? —interrumpió, ladeando la cabeza con las cejas curveadas y esa torcedura en su boca—. Quiero que muevan el trasero. Esto es sólo un rasguñito de gato.

La orden fue alcanzada hasta por los vasallos de la mansión, y dos doncellas luciendo el mismo uniforme de Nicole, se les acercaron ofreciéndose a escoltarlos hasta su habitación. Aceptando la ayuda, se levantaron con pasos desequilibrados tanteando en una fuerza que había sido agrietada por la ufana creencia de ser traidores. Descendiendo por los pares de escalones, la pareja dio un último vistazo a los valientes que los habían arrancado de las uñas de Hellaster, notando como finalmente la esposa de beldad inexplicable parecía decirle unas palabras y por su ceja alzada, podían juzgar que quizás…

Sonrieron sin razón, vaya que eran extraños esos extranjeros.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**etornando su regreso a la habitación, el triple corte de Manigoldo seguía goteando sangre arruinando la falsa fachada exterior del fino título de aristócrata, convirtiéndolo de nuevo en los orgullosos caballeros de lágrimas y sangre que luchaban por la justicia que iba naturalizada por la paz.

Albafica tenía parte de su tranquilidad y retraimiento enfrentándose en una batalla en donde cualquiera que fuese el ganador, no le gustaba el resultado. Sabía que la herida rasgada en la piel de su compañero era algo, en sus términos como santos, nada de qué preocuparse. Aunque el sangrado que manchaba la asombra que los guiaba, dictara otra orden en su sistema.

Nicole los recibió vistiendo un llanto de alegría cuando el anterior episodio ya había llegado a esa sede del; _nunca nadie se había enfrentado a Danilo de esa forma_. Sin embargo, tuvo que dejar de lado su júbilo aplacando su sonrisa, cuando vio las condiciones en las que venía Manigoldo.

No dio espera a sus acciones cuando los condujo al baño y preparó las aguas tibias para atenderlo. Corrió a buscar todo lo necesario para tratar esa herida, petición de Albafica quien ya obligaba a su compañero para que entrara a la habitación.

Ella regresó segundos después y les entregó todo lo que pudo conseguir en vendas, gasas, y menjurje para aliviar el dolor. Se dispuso a ayudarlos, y a cambio, el italiano le dijo que lo hiciera con Boris y Dina que estaban gravemente heridos.

—Mientras más ayuda, mejor para esos tórtolos. —había dicho.

Atendiendo a la orden, Nicole se despidió con una reverencia dejando finalmente en la soledad a los santos después de asegurar la puerta del baño.

Dejando en el aire el último vestigio de la presencia de la joven, Albafica regresó la vista a Manigoldo advirtiendo como se abría los botones de la camisa para pasársela por los brazos con un sonido pringoso y resbaladizo cuando la fue apartando. En sus ojos no pasó invisible la mueca que delataba el minúsculo dolor que supuestamente no padecía.

—Manigoldo —nombró, tentado a acercarse. Y cuando creyó que había dado un paso hacia adelante, su mente tintineó, alertó, gritó, como siempre lo hacía cuando ejercía esa acción.

«Está herido, puedes empeorarlo»

—Estoy bien —le anticipó él, con sus manos temblando por los espasmos producto del corte. Sin añadir, el hecho que no dejaba de sudar cuando hacía el esfuerzo de mover sus hombros—. Si quieres descansa, en tanto acabo de limpiarme esta mierda. Haberme pasado tu cosmos te debió debilitar.

Se quitó los guantes después de su sugerencia, arrojándolos en la baldosa cuando caminó hasta la bañera para limpiarse. Ese fue el chispazo que Albafica necesitó para cumplir las dos demandas que rugían en su interior: Cuidarlo del mundo y protegerlo de él. Sus pasos resonaron en el silencio, cuando se agazapó para tomar los guantes.

—Estoy bien —afirmó y su voz resonó en las paredes—. Quítate la ropa y entra a la bañera. Te ayudaré —ordenó—. Veo que eres un desastre.

En los ojos de Manigoldo una sorpresa supo ocultarse cuando sus labios sonrieron con gracia.

—¿Y si no quiero? ¿Me obligarás?

—No querrás que lo haga a la fuerza —Levantó una ceja Albafica arremangándose la tela plisada que caía en sus brazos.

—¿Quién dice qué no? —jugueteó, tironeando sus comisuras, acercándose con reto y travesura en el gesto que le bailaba en las pupilas.

Pero más fue la diversión que serpenteó en las de Albafica, cuando una oscura picardía saludó desde uno de los anillos cobalto de su iris cuando terminó de colocarse los guantes.

—Entonces, no me dejas opción —dijo, envolviéndose la mano con una toalla como si se las estuviera secando.

Se acercó al italiano quien parecía animado de repente, sus rostros mezclaron, sus alientos se rozaron, y antes que Manigoldo cortara la distancia que abolía en sus labios, accionó su plan.

Ese día, conoció el resultado eficaz del engaño lujurioso.

Con la toalla en su puño enguantado lo atestó en toda la espalda de su compañero, haciendo que pegara el grito al cielo y cuando retrocedió por la tormenta de dolor que había dejado de azotarlos con sus rayos, Albafica le dio un empujoncito para que cayera de lleno en la tina.

El agua salpicó la brillante porcelana, y algunas pompas de espuma danzaron al aire. Manigoldo volvió a gritar y a maldecir a cualquier ente, deidad, objeto e incluso su nombre hasta que se quedó sin voz.

Albafica sonrió maliciosamente. Esa era "su seducción".

—Tú lo querías a la fuerza_, cariño_.

**.**

**.**

**C**almando las llamas del averno que habían desatado su oleada contra él, Albafica con los guantes que anteriormente había usado Manigoldo, se encontraba sentado en el borde dorado de la bañera pasando delicadamente una esponja sobre la herida que se bifurcaba en tres líneas desgajadas.

—Eres un imprudente —reprendió, cuando lo oía maldecir y quejarse por el obvio dolor—. Pudiste detener al verdugo.

—No se me ocurrió en el momento, maldita sea, ya te lo dije —Se giró y le observó sobre el hombro sonriente—. Sólo reaccioné.

—Hay mejores formas de reaccionar, Manigoldo. —apuntó, perdiéndose en la profundidad del corte y, viajando su mirada al brazo, se topó con la anterior herida hecha en la cabaña de Liselotte—. Lo más probable es que te quede una cicatriz

—No sería la primera —Se encogió de hombros y al instante hizo otra mueca.

Suspirando, Albafica limpió con cuidado los cortes, eliminando la sangre y cualquier suciedad que pudiese infectar la herida. La espalda de Manigoldo tenía una forma escultural que ya había dibujado en su mente. Sus escápulas resalían con cierta petulancia cuando la piel la ocultaba con tendones proporcionales. La línea de encorvada forma que lo dividía, dejaba a los bordes, músculos que brillaban gracias al seductivo color de su piel. A pesar de los ligeros y difuminados cortes, se apreciaba esos esbeltos huesos llenos de pedantería galana que parecían forrados de cemento.

—¿Te duele? —La pregunta asaltó el pitido en los oídos, lenta y poco auditiva, porque podía predecir la respuesta. Y a pesar que él no hacía preguntas innecesarias, necesitó saberlo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Cuando la respuesta se perdió entre el pesado silencio, decidió a levantarse, y los delicados dobleces del infernal castigo, acariciaron sus talones. Manigoldo tenía la mirada oculta tras su flequillo húmedo que le colgaba de la coronilla, y eso le dio un toque a su corazón para que éste temblara. Se arrodilló frente a él, y saltando la valla de su restricciones, le corrió el cabello para apreciar su expresión. La sutilidad fue casi como una caricia.

Una sonrisa de esfinge se dibujó finalmente en la faz italiana.

—Albafica, sé que no lo entenderás pero… —Hizo una pausa, mirando el agua con imparcialidad en el rostro—, que esos imbéciles vean el desperdicio de la vida como un juego o una atracción, burlándose como si fuera un maldito provecho, es tan… —Chasqueó la lengua, ahorrándose las patéticas palabras que iba a decir.

La virtuosa melena celeste arropó el hombro del santo de Piscis, cuando ladeó la cabeza sin apartarle los ojos al descifrar el mensaje aunque llegara incompleto.

—Puedo entenderlo —expresó y eso captó el contacto del violáceo iris—. No tienes que decirme que no te afectó ver eso, en cómo la humillación te recordó… —calló, no necesitaba decir más.

—No debes decirle a nadie esto. —Su exigencia recuperó parte de su altiva identidad—. El imbécil de Kardia se burlaría de mí hasta en mi tumba. ¡Y no puedo permitir que eso pase! ¡Prefiero correr desnudo en el Yomotsu!

Albafica estiró uno de los dobladillos de su vestido, con una diminuta sonrisa dibujándose en cuanto al carisma de su compañero iba en descenso.

—Ambos tenemos que guardar ciertos secretos.

Mordiéndose el labio para evitar que su sonrisa se ampliara, Manigoldo estiró su cuello para alcanzar el rostro que estaba fuera de la bañera. Recordó la sensación, como si fuera un verdadero acobijo lo que su cercanía producía, y cuando su compañero le ahorró el trabajo de acercarse más, le susurró algo antes de sellar todo con un beso.

—Tenemos un trato. —Sonriendo inesperadamente, confiadamente, volvieron a compartir el secreto de una caricia labial.

Salieron del baño, después que el caballero de Piscis se encargara de vendarle y desinfectarle las heridas con manos minuciosas. Adentrándose en el closet, intercambiaron palabras del ya innecesario vestido porque ahora ya era imposible pasar desapercibidos.

Llegaron a la conclusión que debían volver a crear nuevas identidades, y esta vez, Albafica no cargaría con el peso de ser una mujer.

—Gracias a los cielos… —había expresado libremente y Manigoldo no se contuvo en liberar sus risas.

—¿Te ayudo a quitártelo? —Se acercó, ya recuperado para deslizar sus manos por el torso del pisciano.

Limitándose a asentir, pasó sus brazos al cuello del canceriano cuando éste hacía uso de sus dotes para desatar con rapidez los apretados nudos que le esclavizaban el aire.

Sin poder explicarse el nuevo gusto que sentía, cuando Manigoldo le abría el vestido escurriendo sus manos por cada abertura, pegó su mejilla a la de él. Advirtiendo el calor que destilaba el aliento de éste, mientras deslizaba fuera de su cuerpo al fin esa tela. Suspiró quedamente, cuando los barridos labiales surcaron su cuello mientras le susurraba lo mejor que se le ocurriera.

—Tiempo sin vernos, Alba-chan —dijo, cuando apartó el último tramo de ropa femenino—. No te veía desde la última vez que dormimos en la casa de la anciana de Liselotte.

Como si dejase atrás una estela compuesta de fragmentos del pasado y fracciones hacia aquel momento, Albafica se encontró sonriendo enlazándole los dedos detrás de la nuca.

—¿Qué has hecho en mi ausencia? —siguió la corriente, porque el pensamiento le producía una chispa que era capaz de abrir su semblante a nuevas expresiones.

—Me ligué con una mujer que estaba uff —respondió, acercándolo a él, juntando sus cuerpos en esa familiaridad que ya parecía ser firme, sin borrar esa sonrisa que le acariciaba la suya—. Se parecía a ti, si supieras. Te la presentaré un día de estos, si es que vuelve.

—No, gracias… Espero no tener que verla nunca —contestó, como si la solapa imagen le abrumara de nuevo.

En respuesta, se rieron entre ellos. Era la primera vez que lo hacían, y extrañamente el momento no le abrumó a Albafica como creyó. No pasó mucho para cuando se ataviaron en sencillos pantalones y camisas de botones como si la uniformidad fuera parte de ellos, regresando la identidad de Albafica de Piscis y despidiendo a Celestia.

Manigoldo se vistió con lentitud porque movilizar sus hombros alertaba a una herida que no quería despertar. Cerró la camisa blanca con esmerado empeño y ésta por su ligera complexión no eliminó la sonrisa de la venda que saludó a Albafica.

La observó, como si viera a través de todo y se topara con el triple corte. Manigoldo se había herido dos veces para proteger a alguien… Y él había sido uno de ellos. Con un toque en su pecho, le llegó cuidadosamente por detrás y con los dedos trémulos le palpó la espalda. Delicadamente resbaló por la pendiente, sintiendo las relieves que se adaptaban a esa nueva piel.

Deteniendo el tiempo en ese momento, apartó todo pensamiento de culpabilidad y descansó su frente detrás de la cabeza de su compañero, con un extraño sentimiento rodeando su pecho.

Abandonando el cubículo de la perplejidad, conteniéndose cuando esas imperceptibles caricias rodaron en su espalda, Manigoldo logró tomar el control en el panel de su cerebro para sonreír en sus adentros y cubrir la mano que descansó en su hombro.

—No es nada —aseguró.

—Eso que hiciste… —rememoró, despacio, estremeciendo cada palmo en el cuerpo del italiano con el aliento contra su piel. Sonrió tenuemente y cambió ciertas líneas en su guion porque no podía permitirse llegar tan lejos—, demuestra el gran trabajo que hizo el patriarca contigo...

En los labios del italiano, su satisfacción se manifestó de la mejor forma que sabía hacerlo, y abriendo su rostro a la gran curva de sus labios, quiso decir:

—O sea que si estás orgu…

—Manigoldo —cortó, ocultando la pequeña torcedura de su labio.

Riéndose porque era predecible que eso ocurriera, se giró con cuidado de no lastimarse y no apartar a Albafica de él, estando frente a frente para armonizar sus miradas.

Entender sus anhelos. Conocer sus deseos.

—Me conformo con eso entonces —accedió para juntar sus frentes y encontrar la respuesta que le había extraviado en el aire, sin desvanecer su curva que solía actuar sobre su compañero como una llamada. Era un detalle que quedaba reducido a meras impresiones permanentes, que le exigían a liberarse de varias ataduras con un esmerado esfuerzo.

Guiándose por la corriente, Piscis enlazó los dedos con los de su compañero y correspondió los roces como mejor supo hacerlo.

—Me alegra que seas mi pareja de misión. —se permitió decir, porque ya era una atadura que se había soltado desde su primera vez en la cabaña del terror.

Si el guardián de Cáncer no se desmayó en ese momento, es porque quizás Albafica estaba frente a él equilibrándolo.

—Ni una palabra —se adelantó antes que a éste se le ocurriera otra de sus palabras célebres y arruinara la confesión.

—¡Necesito rememorar este momento! —exclamó al aire torciendo los extremos de su boca.

Albafica sonrió nuevamente, rodando los ojos

—Por cierto —recordó Manigoldo—. Es toque técnico que le diste al maldito de Rinaldi, es algo que recordaran hasta sus hijos.

—Me contuve.

—Lo sé, fue muy diferente a cuando le sacaste los dientes a Rose. En lenguaje de los puños, no es tan sutil. —Se acercó y roció la mejilla con un beso.

Albafica no podía creer que tal estuche como lo era Manigoldo, contuviera ese tipo actos, caricias, palabras… Era todo un enigma que le interesaba descubrir.

—¿Debo recordarte a quien se lo acabas de sacar tú? —Le acarició la mejilla con ligereza, trazando el contorno de unos pequeños rasguños que no desacreditaron las facciones que sólo podía admitir en su interior que le atraían—. Tú también hablas esa lengua.

—Somos santos, esa es nuestra manera de comunicarnos —Delató su gracia cuando le rozó con la lengua el labio inferior, de forma lánguida y suave, antes de tomarlo entre los dientes, entretenerse con él y abandonarse a un beso que los derretiría como miel al sol.

Empezaron a recorrerse el cuerpo, a hundirse en la profundidad de las cavidades, a sentir las caricias descender cuando las ropas estorbaban con los movimientos que eran como los versos de un poema. Manigoldo se había acostumbrado ya a saberse manejar entre las espinas de Albafica, sabía que le gustaba que le presionara el coxis, porque era un punto que lo arqueaba de tal manera que terminaban fundiéndose en el fondo del otro.

Creyó que iban a terminar anudados en esa alfombra, en ese closet, en su privacidad, antes que una urgencia transformada en un grito, hizo eco en su habitación. Se separaron exaltados, cuando descifraron el mensaje que esa voz reconocida, le hacía llegar:

—¡Señor Manigoldo! ¡Señora Celestia! —gritaba la voz que conocían—. ¡El señor Boris y la señora Dina… —contuvo el aliento—, han desaparecido!

Abrieron los ojos en par.

Y al recordar la sonrisa de Rinaldi, los santos entendieron lo que significó… Había ido por ellos.

Su esfuerzo... ¿fue en vano?

**C**ontinuará.

* * *

_**N**otas finales_: Debo confesar que aquí quería abordar otros puntos, pero viendo la cantidad de palabras que llevaba dije "Fuck, ¿por qué debo extenderme tanto?" Pero bueno, así es mi naturaleza escritora (¿?) Espero que le hayas gustado, y realmente necesité una semana para acabar este capítulo después de salir del hueco donde estaba metida xD

Sé que muchos dirán, ¡¿por qué diablos no explicas las desapariciones?! Y yo les respondería:

¡Porque me extendí, maldita sea, les juro que quería hacerlo en este capítulo!

—se va al rincón—

En la siguiente actualización les prometo que aunque sea 20k+palabras el misterio termina de resolverse. Ya saben del castigo, ahora falta el _verdadero _porque de éste. Otra cosa que decir, es que después de la actualización que viene estaremos ya en la recta final de este fic. Realmente yo aspiraba que si tomaba todos los puntos que quería tratar aquí, dos capítulos más y ya tocaríamos el "fin". But…, well, me extendí.

Pero ya les hice la promesa.

Espero que les haya… gustado quizás no es palabra, pero eh… ¿les haya hecho pasar un buen rato?, no, eso tampoco... Bueno, que la espera haya valido la pena.

Ahora, aclaraciones y menciones rápidas:

1\. Que Manigoldo haya percibido la presencia divina, fue una idea que tomé del gaiden de Shion cuando mi cangrejito se da cuenta que el sello en la armadura de Aries era del maldito de Kairos. Hermano menor de Chronos.

2\. "El lenguaje de los puños", jaja, eso no es invención mía y los que se saben el gaiden de Manigoldo como yo, reconocen ese diálogo que lo dijo el señor Albafica cuando peleó con Rose. Y, para quienes no sepan, Rose de Cuervo fue un santo negro que se enfrentó a nuestra rosa, por un tema bastante divertido. Rose le dijo a Albafica "Derrotarte, demostrará que soy lo más hermoso que existe", y eso le despertó las espinas a Alba quien lo madreó a puños, literal.

3\. El castigo de los señores Boris y Dina, fue inspirado en la biblia (¿?) Loco, lo sé jaja, pero cuando una mujer era adultera solían apedrearla hasta morir. Y a los hombres que cometían cualquier clase de delitos los azotaban. No sé si fue perturbador para alguien, que espero que no porque está ligero a como me había imaginado diferentes escenas.

Debo anunciarles para finalizar, que subiré pronto (no sé cuando) un par de oneshot que tengo pendientes. Después de eso, volveré a sentarme para darle esta actualización y no vuelvan a esperar tanto jaja, aunque les di otros ManiAlba, veo que para muchos NDT es primordial x'D ¿y qué harán cuando acabe? Ya está en capítulos finales sino me extiendo…

Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que me dejaron sus reviews anteriormente, los leí, respondí y los imprimí todos (¿?) Y a quienes me conocen, se los digo por las vías en las que nos comunicamos, pero si lo olvidan, vuelvo a decir:

¡Gracias!

Y también a aquellos que pasan por aquí, a disfrutar la lectura si lo hacen.

¡Un beso y saludos a todos!


	11. Advertencia desde el más allá

_**N**otas_: Uno de los tantos fénix, regresa del polvo dejado en su perfil para hacer su entrada sensualmente (¿?) Finalmente llega la actualización que creo que varios han esperado.

Antes de empezar, tengo dos noticias que anunciar:

Empezando por la mala, ps… tuve que cortar el capítulo por las 16k+palabras que literalmente abarqué jaja sé que dije que lo publicaría completo pero es que en serio era mucho xD

Y la buena, que la próxima parte la publico el sábado o el lunes, depende de como esté de humor (¿?) Nah, no tengo fuck internet y ahora mi relación con el mundo cibernético es limitado, sin embargo, tengo un amigo que me prestó su compu para seguir divulgando yaoi. Agradézcanle su magnificencia *alabado sea*.

Debo decir que para la siguiente publicación (Capítulo 13) no me tardaré meses, porque quiero concluir esta historia este año. No podía creer que tengo casi dos años con esta historia en emisión jaja perdónenme.

Se agradece a cada lector que ha visitado esta historia, agradezco cada review que me han dejado. Que a pesar de ser una ingrata que actualiza cada dos guerras santa, no saben como las pequeñas huellas me llenan de alegría. Gracias por tan buen recibimiento de las locas ideas que me cruzan por la cabeza.

* * *

**A**gradecimientos por sus hermosos comentarios en el capítulo anterior y siempre fieles a mis historias:

_Henahera, Luisa, pacozam, Kary, Alhaja, Hellana y pequebalam._

**"**_Gracias por motivarme y mostrarme su gusto por la historia, realmente es satisfactorio saber que existen lectores que disfrutan de tu ocio yaoista jaja.__**"**_

Sin más que decir, pónganse cómodos, acompáñense con un café, lean despacio y disfruten esta actualización que preparé para ustedes.

* * *

**Noche de tragos.**

Capítulo 11.

_Advertencia desde el más allá_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**ún no podían contener el asombro de la noticia. La decepción en su descuido, la pena por los desafortunados.

La doncella vertía lágrimas negras producto de la ruptura de su propio maquillaje, surcando huellas sobre su rostro, mientras un luto inevitable cruzaba enfrente de ellos.

Los santos permanecieron en silencio, cada uno confrontando la información a su propia cualidad. Albafica había permanecido cruzado de brazos, apartado a una distancia prudente. Muy diferente a Manigoldo, quien sentando frente a ella, sólo escupía gruñidos de irritación.

En resumidas cuentas, todo lo que habían hecho —que lo había desgatado físicamente— había sido malditamente en vano. A pesar que los insignificantes cortes inducían un suplicio en la espalda del italiano, no se comparaba con el potente dolor de cabeza que se abría en sus sienes.

Y lo que era consecuente, era que sabía la raíz de ese producto, conocía los efectos…, reconocía ese ardor. Lo supo cuando llegó el intrínseco escalofrío que se repantigaba por sus nervios, siendo la inevitable señal de alerta que tintineó en su cerebro.

Maldijo internamente, al final, Albafica seguía siendo un veneno que aún no asimilaba su organismo.

Por esos momentos, prefiría ocultar su molestia, para evitar confrontaciones innecesarias. De sobras sabía que si ese santo se enteraba de lo que ocurría dentro de él, volverían al jodido inicio que tanto le había costado abandonar.

Sólo con evocar el menjurje horrible que le obligaban a beber cuando estuvo envenenado, le daba la suficiente fuerza para sobreponerse sobre sus dolencias con una atmósfera decidida.

Cruzó una mirada con su compañero, compartiendo la decepción en el intercambio de sus deducciones mentales, en la nueva situación que los mantenía acorralados.

—Hay que acabar con este maldito problema y encontrar a los tórtolos ya —expuso después que el silencio se explayara lo suficiente.

Albafica asintió.

—Será mejor ponernos en marcha.

—No se puede hacer nada ya… —farfullo la doncella, con la cabeza abajo en reacción retraída—. Una vez que entran ahí, es imposible llegar hasta allá. Simplemente los caminos desaparecen hasta que…

«Termina con su trabajo», concluyeron los santos en sus cabezas.

Con la conversación elevada al aire, Nicole se restregó los ojos con la falda de su vestido. Sobrepuso su dolor detrás de un último sollozo, y observó a las personas que la miraban taciturnos. Transcurrió un segundo, quizás dos, para que se percatara de algo extraño en la supuesta… ¿esposa?

—¿Señora? —Alzó la vista, y a la poca luz que permitían pasar las aglomeradas cortinas, se adivinaba el género que _no_ estaba allí.

Cayendo en la cuenta que el pisciano había salido en sus ropas casuales, olvidando la falsa identidad, sus rostros se vistieron de blanco al recordar el descuido. Sin poder contenerse, Manigoldo liberó una carcajada cuando una rosa de sangre le encendió las mejillas a Albafica, quien cerró los ojos en vergüenza disimulada.

Parpadeando, sin entender la situación, Nicole se mantuvo con los ojos abiertos reconociendo la nueva perfección facial que se engrandecía frente a ella.

Al principio, cuando "la" había visto por primera vez, se había paralizado ante la belleza exquisita y turbulenta que brillaba y se aplaudía con luz propia. Tan así, que logró levantar una corriente de adulaciones por todas las mujeres y hombres que tuvieron la dicha de verla bailar la noche anterior.

O mejor dicho…, _verlo_ bailar.

La verdad, sabía que las personas con innata belleza, eran condescendidas incluso por los vientos meridionales de pasión que soplaban con ligereza sobre ellos. Recordó cuando habían bailado, el frágil danzar de sus pasos, el movimiento delicado de los pliegues del vestido, la mirada que habían compartido en aquella noche velada por la lujuria.

Creyó que era una historia de amor que sólo el secreto de sus almas sabían, una afección y ligamento encarecido de toda sustancia alegórica de ternura. Sin mencionar, cuando los vio besarse en público, detonando el rugido de… ¿amor?, que no podía ocultar el fuerte retumbar de latidos en ellos. Quizás experimentaron una saciedad singular de impulsos inconfesables, al verse mezclado con esa naturaleza tan artísticamente mundana que alentaba fines impropios.

Era eso, o los dos eran grandes actores.

—Entonces, ustedes… —quiso decir, intimidada por las facciones de finura y gran detalle que se unían en el rostro de ambos.

—Larga historia, mocosa —interrumpió el italiano con una enigmática curva levantándose en sus labios—. No creas que "mi esposa", le gusta vestirse de mujer como pasatiempo oculto.

Un carraspeo fue suficiente para que el santo de la cuarta casa sintiera como un cosmos en forma de uñas rozara su cuello, erizándole la piel. Tragó una gran porción de saliva, cuando su cuerpo reaccionó en instinto, bajándole la primera gota de sudor.

Albafica podía ser adversario temerario si se lo proponía.

—Nicole, nosotros fuimos enviados por el santuario de Athena para resolver el misterio de las desapariciones —decidió poner fin a esa farsa, para explicar la sorpresa que había caído como un velo, paralizando las lágrimas—. Mi nombre verdadero es Albafica de Piscis, y tanto Manigoldo como yo, somos santos de oro.

—¿Santos de Oro? —balbuceó ella, todavía absorta en la nueva verdad revelada.

—No hay tiempo para detalles, niña —contestó Manigoldo, desvaneciendo su célebre gesto—. Necesitamos saber todo sobre esta maldita mansión.

—Mi compañero tiene razón —apoyó Albafica, descruzando los brazos y caminar un poco hasta situarse en la espalda de su… ¿pareja?—. ¿Por qué no podemos ir ahora?, quizás logremos hacer algo para traer de vuelta a la señora Dina y al caballero Boris.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la convicción de los santos en querer salir a luchar, la doncella negó con la cabeza, en una respuesta resignada y alejada de toda esperanza.

Hundiéndose en una respiración entrecortada, Nicole les contó que cuando esas desapariciones ocurrían; el ala central cerraba sus puertas, restringiendo el paso y acceso a las demás sedes. Por ello, la mayoría de los invitados, dormían en el día porque no podían salir al exterior, salvo hasta la noche. Y, a pesar de la escasa actividad a los periferios de la mansión, era inútil intervenir en los encuentros en el ala oeste, por ser el punto central donde se encontraba el invernadero y ocurrían las extrañas anomalías.

Por supuesto, nadie tenía el acceso allí. Y los que eran llevados al recorrido, nunca más eran vistos de nuevos.

Sólo Rinaldi regresaba de vuelta.

—Debe ser un chiste —Cáncer enarcó una ceja—. ¿Me estás diciendo que estamos encerrados en esta habitación de mierda hasta que ese infeliz le dé la jodida gana de sacarnos?

Nicole suspiró una afirmación, bajando las manos hasta su falda.

—Parece tener razón, Manigoldo —dijo de repente Albafica, con su mirada impuesta en la puerta de acceso a su recámara—. Siento una extraña energía rodear la puerta. Más débil que la que sentimos la última vez, pero puedo percibirla.

—¿No podemos simplemente destruirla? —opinó Manigoldo ladeando cuidadosamente su cuerpo para observarlo, verificando con su percepción cósmica lo que decía.

—La alertarían —expuso Nicole con un suspiro.

Repasando esa declaración, Albafica entrecerró los ojos en una resignación impropia de él.

—Si es cierto lo que dice Nicole, hacer eso, sólo sería avisarle que estamos aquí con otro propósito. Teniendo el poder de controlar la mansión, alterar hasta la más mínima partícula, será un paso fallido para nosotros.

Una maldición desenrollándose en la lengua del caballero de Cáncer inundó el silencio en la sala.

—¿Qué haremos, entonces? —le preguntó, pasándose la mano por la perlada frente que muchos parecían ignorar.

—Por mucho que me acueste admitirlo, tendremos que esperar —acreditó con una sólida vacilación en su propia respuesta. Movió su cabeza hasta la doncella, y recordando ciertos detalles, indagó—: ¿Cuánto tiempo contamos para salvarlos?

—No lo sé… —contestó, tratando de encontrar una respuesta conforme a la pregunta—. Creo que veinticuatro horas. No estoy segura.

En ese momento, una vibración en la habitación hizo temblar a cada objeto que yacía dentro de ella. Similar a un ronquido o posiblemente un gruñido de reclamo que dejó un vestigio de estremecimiento en las ventanas. Los santos asediaron la mirada por todo el sitio, notando como inclusive la lámpara de cristal, que lloraba luz, se balanceó lánguidamente en el fijador del techo.

—Debo irme —Se levantó Nicole como un resorte—. Ya sabe que estoy con ustedes.

Manigoldo levantó una ceja, expresión que por entonces fue compartida con Albafica, en el prejuicio de aquella revelación por parte de la doncella.

—Esperaremos hasta la noche. Avísanos cuando sea la hora. —Piscis despidió a la chica.

—Trata de ser cautelosa, mocosa —fue la advertencia de Cáncer, entre se levantaba de su puesto para irse a recostar, con el pensamiento de recomponerse del desorden sensorial que estaba padeciendo. Se sentía cada vez peor, y el aderezo que recibió en la espalda no estaba mejorando el malhumor que arrastraba desde la mañana—. Te necesitamos para que nos lleves hasta ese invernadero de quinta. Y ruega a todos los dioses que no me encuentre a ese inútil de Rinaldi en el camino, porque le madrearé hasta el apellido.

Asintió tímida, y tras situarse unos segundos frente a la puerta, ésta se abrió sola como un aliento sosegado. Permitiéndole la salida a la doncella que ya desaparecía por el umbral, y les dedicaba una despedida con la mano.

—Ah, ella si puede salir —reprochó Manigoldo con una mueca.

Albafica no dijo nada, consciente que su compañero debió darse cuenta de la alteración que hubo en el aire. Sin duda, quién fuera que manejaba allí los engranajes, tenía el control de todo.

Un rechinido leve se escuchó, y localizando la fuente del sonido, vio como su compañero se daba un clavado libre a la extensa cama, hundiéndose en las almohadas con semblante enfermizo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —No sabía si la respuesta ya le era respondida por la expresión que lucía el santo que tenía por compañero.

Moviendo la cabeza en señal de afirmación, Manigoldo no despegó el rostro de la almohada, perfumado por la suavidad de la misma.

—Necesito llevarme una de éstas al santuario —fue la contestación que recibió, y seguidamente una sonrisa que se insinuó por el cúmulo de piel que se le acobijó en las mejillas

—No creo que puedas sacarla de aquí, si ni siquiera podemos salir nosotros —dijo Albafica, atravesando la habitación para acercarse lo suficiente para que sus dedos rozaran el dosel de la cama, observando el aire que destilaba Manigoldo. Sus ojos parpadeaban con insistencia, y parecía ocultarle que estaba ahogando quejidos en el conducto de su garganta.

Supuso que sería mejor pedirle más tarde a Nicole un té anestésico para las heridas de su compañero, aunque muy dentro de él, temía por cierta espina sobre aquel extraño comportamiento.

Y, la sospecha es todo lo que necesita, para revivir sus antiguos temores.

—¿Qué piensas de todo esto? —inquirió, en lo mejor que pudo formular.

Recibiendo la pregunta, Manigoldo jugó un poco con la oscuridad que habitaba detrás de sus párpados, hasta que abrió los ojos despacio, develando como en el fondo de su iris un cansancio se percibía.

—¿Puedes acercarte? —pidió a cambio, y al ver la ceja que se alzaba en el rostro de enfrente, añadió—: Creo que hasta yo me sorprendo de pedirte eso.

Desasiendo un suspiro lento, como si estuviera exhausto, una pequeña sonrisa quiso abrirse en los labios de Piscis, compartiendo ese pensamiento de suicida razón.

—A estas alturas, quisiera sorprenderme también —admitió, cediendo con minuciosidad la petición, rodeando la cama para terminar sentándose a un lado, en esa lóbrega alcoba desprovista de luz, salvo de las parpadeantes y casi consumidas velas.

Quizás el sol todavía alargaría el día un poco más, informándoles que todavía faltaban un gran cúmulo de horas para que la noche reinara.

No sabía si era correcto robarle unas horas a sus obligaciones para hablar de algo que no fueran sus propias leyes. Se deslizó en la colcha, y la suavidad de la frazada le abrigó como si fuera un bebé, apoyando todo su peso en el codo, para terminar descansando en su propio costado.

En reacción, Manigoldo obligó a las extremidades de su cuerpo a girarse, con la aspiración de quedar bocarriba. El resultado del imprevisto movimiento le produjo una mueca en el rostro, queja escrita y sellada por las caprichosas heridas que tenía impresa en su piel.

Trató de acostumbrarse al dolor que se fue mitigando poco a poco, evaporando en ese segundo, un retazo de su memoria sobre los hechos presentes. Quiso cavilar un poco la situación, y al ver que todo se ofuscaba en vórtices sin sentidos, decidió abandonarlo a la deriva de sus pensamientos.

Estaba hastiado del temita de la mansión por ese momento.

—Echaré de menos tratarte como mi esposa. —comentó con una sonrisa cansina en el labio inferior. Como si el mero hecho de sonreír era automático aunque sus labios no lo quisieran.

Desalineándose del recuerdo de aquel sacrificio que tuvo que experimentar, Albafica consideró la respuesta más adecuada que coincidiera con las que cruzaron por su mente.

—Yo no. —expresó con total sinceridad, y al quinto segundo, sus oídos atraparon el sonido de una risa menuda que produjeron las cuerdas vocales de su compañero.

—¿Ni un poco? —Le sonrió, echándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—Ni un poco —remarcó Piscis, sonriendo, sin demasiado énfasis en el asunto.

Se miraron por unos instantes, quizás eterno en un borde, quizás efímero en el otro, hasta que Manigoldo rió con suavidad y dijera:

—Cambiando el tema —Ladeó la cabeza para tener mejor ángulo de la vista que tenía para disfrutar. Con una arruga amarga dio una nueva forma a su boca, recordado algo importante, para cuando cambió de expresión—: Me pregunto, si podremos hacer otras cosas mientras esperamos. Hablar de nosotros después de esta misión de mierda, por ejemplo.

Albafica meditó la consideración. Si era sincero, había estado pensando en eso mismo desde que recordó quién era, y su propio título que lo bañaba de calamidades. No podía mantener a esas dos vigentes en una balanza, mucho menos en el santuario. Ellos eran caballeros entrenados y con una tarea que cumplir, no sabía si podía mantener ambas cosas.

—Sobre eso… —intentó explicar, antes de ser cortado por una chispa juguetona tomando brillo los ojos de su compañero.

—Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo —destacó, entrecerrando los párpados con una ajustada tranquilidad—. Si el viejo nos envía de nuevo a otras misiones, podremos hacer desastres en ellas. El santuario no es el mejor sitio para albergar a romanticones.

Con una sonrisa, Albafica pensó que mucho más que eso, era el veneno de Piscis el que impedía que tuvieran _una relación sólida._ Y más era el caso, en un lugar donde tenían más prioridades que sus amores secretos.

—Sin mencionar que si nos descubren —continuó hablando Manigoldo, y él se había perdido quizás la mitad del discurso—, seremos carne asada al horno. Aunque el viejo últimamente tiene unas extrañas insinuaciones, pero creo que soy yo y mi ego sobrevalorado.

Apoyándose silenciosamente en la última oración, porque lo había vivido con su propio pescuezo cuando el pontífice había mencionado su sospecha sobre "la unión cósmica", consideró que quizás esas insinuaciones tuvieran un esqueleto sólido, que el ilusorio orgullo del santo de Cáncer.

Reservó ese recuerdo en unos de los tantos baúles de su cabeza, y se concentró en la moderada sorpresa con la que se vestía en la realidad de los habitantes del santuario. Levantó la mirada para perderse entre el manto de tela que se tendía sobre su cabeza, considerando que el regreso sería una especie de salto al hiperespacio, que les exigiría a emerger una vez más en los templos que tenían por deber proteger; olvidando toda esperanza conforme a sus corazones que no fuera el de proteger a su diosa.

Incluso si le daba tres vueltas a la página, le sorprendía tener esa clase de consideraciones.

—Me he preguntado si acaso he estado soñando —articuló, sacando los pensamientos que mantuvo oculto en el recóndito espacio de su cabeza gran parte de su vida—. Si es cierto que he roto mi voto de castidad, y no es que sea mujer para tomarle aprecio a esa estupidez, es sólo que… —Buscó el rostro del italiano y se percató que éste estuviera con sus ojos impuestos en él; prestándole súbita atención. Corrigió su falta de carácter al asfixiarse en las emociones que tenía prohibidas experimentar, y prosiguió—: No sé si ya soy digno de portar la armadura de Piscis. He quebrantado demasiadas reglas.

Finalmente, lo dijo.

Su mente estaba confusa y la atravesaron mil pensamientos sin que pudiera detenerse en ninguno. De todos modos, si lo masticaba un poco, las imágenes de su pasado se desplazaban con deliberada lentitud. Apreciando con más fijación, cada instante, cada matiz, cada color, cada sensación, como una condena infinita a revivir aquellos instantes.

"_¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo, Shion? ¡No me toques!"_

"_Yo no le tengo miedo a tu sangre, Albafica"_

"_Aléjate, Pefko"_

"_Señor Albafica…"_

—Hemos —corrigió Manigoldo, al saborear la pausa pensando que tenía que añadir algo—. Me pregunto quién nos habrá definido como animal racional y categorizarnos como la raza más inteligente.

Con una acentuación mental, Albafica apoyó esa frase al reflexionar que, ellos como seres humanos, podrían ser todo, menos racionales.

—Qué lejos veo el día que les di la espalda a todos ustedes, pensando en que los protegía de mí mismo —permaneció en el hilo frágil que cargaba sus palabras, recordando sus pasajes con Shion, Pefko, y todo aquel que tuvo la valentía de acercarse a él—. ¿Sabes?, hace poco, tuve una oportunidad de elegir si podía sanar mi sangre envenenada. Me enfrenté a esa posibilidad, entendiendo al final que, contrariamente de todo, quería seguir levantando con orgullo el vínculo de Piscis. —Soltó una pequeña ración de aire, tratando de no perder la voz—. A pesar de lo temible que fuera, mi sangre, era la herencia que mi maestro me dejó. Pero cuando Pefko me prometió que un día encontraría la cura, no pude evitar pensar si mi respuesta sería la misma a cuando estuve frente a Luko...

Notó que le temblaban los labios, víctima de sus propios recuerdos. Amenazando con despertarle unas lágrimas que pugnaban por asomarse en sus ojos.

—Athena… —suspiró fatigado, y el flequillo le cayó en el rostro—. ¿En qué me he convertido?

En la pesadez de su tortura, una caricia le atrajo al mundo, cuando ésta se resbaló en la clara piel de su pómulo. Sus labios sonrieron con limitado alcance, mientras que sus ojos parecían nadar en la confusión de sus pesares y en las preocupaciones de todo tipo con que se atiborraba el cerebro.

El calor se esparció por donde esas yemas ásperas le rozaron, comprendiendo el nuevo significado, creyendo que era idiota por pensar en como la boca que ahora estaba sobre la suya; le diera una tranquilidad que no le era fácil explicar. No podía negar que las largas manos de Manigoldo, su aire picaruelo y juguetón, su elegancia correcta y su jerga mal hablada, poseían un misterio adormecedor cuya inmunidad logró traspasar un hilo de aguja en una de las brechas de su barrera, destruyendo las paredes con insultante facilidad.

Abandonando el cubículo de la perplejidad, Manigoldo logró tomar el control en el panel de su cerebro para juntar sus frentes y encontrar la respuesta que le había extraviado en el aire. La mano de éste bajó hasta su cuello, apartando el cabello celeste y abrirle unos cuantos botones de la camisa, acelerando su pulso, alertando su sangre.

Sus dedos tuvieron la necesidad de alzarse para prodigar una caricia en la quijada del italiano que ya se apartaba escrupulosamente de su boca, para situarse lentamente en su clavícula, dejando otro beso en la mortalidad de su piel traslúcida.

Ese roce constituía para él una continua fascinación del deseo, un desconcierto para sus sentidos, una extraña sensación de malestar y de placer agudo que contrarían una batalla en su corazón.

El sutil cosquilleo le hizo desfallecer las defensas y liberó un trozo de su orgullo para suspirar. Su nariz se introdujo en la superficie de la cabellera alborotada, y su propia melena le cayó en el rostro cuando acarició el cuello de Manigoldo, enredando entre sus dedos el colgante de piedra ahuecada.

Si seguían así, no sabía por cuánto tiempo resistiría a la tentación de caer ante la vivaracha boca que ahora se paseaba por su piel.

—Manigoldo… —llamó en una entonación que quiso disimular. Pero la lentitud del momento, estaba adormeciéndolo a él también—. No podemos, no ahora cuando hay personas en peligro. —Y a pesar del alto que quería marcar, la nueva lamida en su hombro le desarmó las palabras por unos momentos.

—No les pasará nada —fue la afirmación de Manigoldo contra su cuello—. A los maníacos como Rinaldi les gusta ver las consecuencias de sus canalladas. Estoy seguro que los enamorados sobrevivirán mientras llegamos.

—No es el caso —dijo recobrando la firmeza de su voz—. Además, dijiste que querías hablar de nosotros. ¿Esta es tu mejor manera?

Una ancha sonrisa liberó su trazo en la boca de Manigoldo.

—Me parece que he recorrido milenios, para oír de tu boca un «nosotros».

Sí, tal vez habían pasado por mucho para contar sus nombres en una sola línea y con un adverbio enlazador de «juntos». Sus miradas, como si entendieran las turbulencias de sus propias tormentas, cayeron sobre aquel mar vivo y pululante, donde salía la primera acción que llevaba al siguiente nivel.

—Es una locura extraña todo esto, ¿no? —dijo Manigoldo, a una escasa distancia de su rostro, pasándole los dedos por las mejillas recuperando el tema que habían dejado atrás—. No te culpes si crees que rompiste la promesa con tu viejo, él después de todo, tampoco quería empujarte a la soledad.

Sin contenerse, el santo abrió los ojos en silente sorpresa, y en respuesta, Cáncer le enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa.

—No pongas esa cara, tú también lo sabías. —Le acarició el cabello que le caía como una corriente en el hombro, enredándose entre las telarañas que tejía el aroma dulce que por esencia Albafica portaba—. Tampoco te cuestiones lo que has hecho, mierda, lo hiciste porque tenías muchas razones propias.

Sin comprometer su respuesta, Piscis pensó en lo renuente que había sido anteriormente, y ahora, con ese hombre cerca pareciera como si las cargas sumadas a sus hombros, se desvanecieran. Suponía que la cercanía también ayudaba en ese plano, sin poder explicarse cómo se arrepentía a esas alturas de poder entenderlo.

Un débil eco del antiguo amor reapareció en su pecho, recordando cada nuevo segundo que vivía en su propio tiempo, y le hacía gesticular entre sus sondas hasta que se veía en la obligación de sonreír. Ese santo tenía el don de enamorar a la muerte.

—Manigoldo, no es sólo eso sino nuestro deber con Athena. Nuestra misión, las vidas que dependen de ello. No tenemos tiempo para pensar en un "nosotros". No hay cavidad para esa palabra.

Al decir eso, el brillo de sus ojos desprendió una luz de tristeza, pero esa era la realidad que tenía que llevar en su hombro.

—Puede ser —respondió Manigoldo, estirando su brazo para atraerlo a su cuerpo—. Nadie dijo que lo olvidaríamos, Alba. ¿Quieres acaso que el costal de arrugas nos cuelgue de su templo?, ya me pasó una vez, y no fue agradable exponer mis sensibilidades masculinas —recordó, saboreando el profundo cobalto que giraba en torno a los aros del iris de Albafica, borrando esa huella permanente de severidad que solía mostrarle al mundo—. Pero tampoco debemos olvidarnos de nosotros mismos. ¿Nunca has pensado si tu viejo Lugonis debió sentir esa necesidad de contacto físico con las personas?, no me jodas, alguna vez tuvo que calentarse por alguien y seguir su camino de santo. Es más, a puesto que se tiró al menos uno de su generación.

—¡Manigoldo! —El horror escenográfico que cruzó por la cabeza de Albafica no había sido nada agradable, al imaginarse a su maestro en situaciones comprometedoras.

—¡¿Me vas a decir que no?! ¡Al menos la calentada! —Se alejó de él para cuestionarle, olvidándose de lo circunstancial que debían tomar en ese momento—. Te aseguro que en todas las generaciones nadie era «santo». Nadie cree en sus reglas cuando un cierto amigo se levanta bajo la armadura.

Tratando de idealizarse con ese concepto, Albafica no soportó mucho para cuando se encontró palpándose el rostro con las manos.

Y a pesar de esas grandes cargas que llevaban por otros, de los deberes y leyes por el que debían regirse; en ese lapso lograron reír juntos. Un gesto que en ocasiones, era más difícil que respirar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**sa tarde había sido diferente para ellos, una necesitada salvación para sus cuerpos. Una liberación de sus cúmulos de emociones, a pesar del hecho que mientras descansaban, alguien podría estar sufriendo por ello.

Sólo rogaban a los dioses, poder llegar a tiempo. Poder mover piezas en un tablero dirigido por una tramposa reina.

El resto de las horas permanecieron hablando, acostados en el lienzo de sábanas, mientras planeaban como contraatacar a la maldita M.M, con cierta carnada que sabían que el pez gordo no iba a ignorar. Inclusive, en comentarios idiotas, Manigoldo hizo reír esporádicamente a su compañero, regalándole un segundo más de humanidad que merecía.

Albafica nunca se vio disfrutando de esa manera de una conversación normal. Como si fuera una persona cualquiera, que se reía de un chiste y no hacía nada para impedir que un poco de color tocara su vida.

Era como si…, fueran _seres humanos corrientes._

Sin embargo, ese momento de cotidianidad terminó acabando como todas las cosas efímeras que volaban sin alas en su mundo, cuando la realidad en forma de doncella tocó la puerta anunciando que pronto iniciaría la noche de festejo.

Se encontraban nuevamente sumergidos en el armario, después que el reloj marcara finalmente la hora; aquella que giraría en torno a un plan que ya habían estructurado.

Albafica agradecía poder recordar su sexualidad y su virilidad con ropas de galas para él, dudaba recuperarse del golpe si lo volvían a obligar a usar nuevamente un vestido. Lució un sombrero de anchos pliegues para ocultar el color de su cabello, con la idea vaga de poder caminar como un fantasma sin huellas en esa mansión. Y en cuestión a vestuario, se acicaló dentro de un traje satén de color negro con distintos bordados emblemáticos.

—No sé si sea una bendición de los dioses… —decía Nicole, permaneciendo fuera del closet, con una bandeja que relucía un par máscaras acordes a sus atuendos—, pero esta noche será un baile de disfraces.

—Considerando que sólo buscan que los invitados sean infieles, no me sorprendería que unos dijeran: ¡Se me perdió la mujer! —dramatizó Manigoldo, quitándose una de las extravagantes plumas azules que sobresalían de las mangas de su casaca—. Por otro lado, ¿por qué mierdas, debo usar este ridículo traje? ¡El de Alba-chan es mejor!

Con una sonrisa desvaneciéndose en sus labios, Albafica terminó de abotonar su chaleco, acomodándose el pañuelo que envolvía gratamente su cuello, para posteriormente pasarse la casaca por los brazos.

—No te quejes, yo pasé por cosas peores. Mucho peores —le recordó, y con ello, una risita se escuchó por parte de Nicole que casi siempre se olvidaban que estaba ahí—. Déjame remarcar que es un "baile de disfraces".

—¿Entonces a mí me tocó ser el pavorreal y a ti el príncipe azul?

Ignorando las quejas, el pisciano regresó su atención al asunto que tenía mucho más relevancia. Ya Nicole había armado con hechos, las piezas del rompecabezas que ellos fueron recolectando a lo largo de ese espionaje. Desde las desapariciones en el desconocido invernáculo, hasta las personas que habían escapado luciendo otro aspecto.

Respiró hondo llenándose los pulmones de aire, conteniéndolo un poco para hacerlo circular hasta su cerebro, y finalmente, botarlo al segundo transcurrido.

Debían rescatar a los inocentes, orando por Athena, que las cinco horas que no hicieron nada, no habrán sido devastadoras para los otros. Era el momento de acabar con todo eso, pensó, tomando la máscara de la bandeja de plata y situarla en su rostro.

Al sentir la textura rozar su piel, un conforme sentimiento latió en su pecho. Se sentía a gusto cuando ocultaba su rostro, porque eso significaba que podía ser libre de las miradas embelsebadas. Más de una ocasión usaba la capa de su armadura para cubrirse, deseando que las personas olvidaran la bendición de belleza que él tanto aborrecía.

Manigoldo, detrás de él, le echó una mirada aprobando internamente la nueva apariencia de su compañero. Seguidamente, se colocó la suya con adornos de plumas azulejas.

«Manigoldo de pavorreal —se dijo en su mente—. Me cambiaron la constelación.»

—Ya todos deben estar en el baile —apuntó la sirvienta, cuando la puerta se abrió, permitiendo la salida para ellos—. Podremos ir por la parte de atrás. Mayormente a esta hora, podrán hacer lo que quieran, porque eso es lo que _ella_ desea. —informó, atravesando el umbral—. Me aseguraré que no haya nadie en el pasillo.

Se desvaneció a la luz de las lluvias de arañas, dejando en pausa a los caballeros.

Transcurrieron cinco o diez minutos en silencio, quizá más. Una eternidad en la espera del aviso, mientras permanecían a un lado del otro con las manos urgidas dentro de sus gabardinas.

—¿Algunas palabras de aliento? —habló Manigoldo con una sonrisilla tintineando en su boca.

—No vayas a cometer ninguna imprudencia —Le miró, traspasando con su ojos el rostro velado por el antifaz. Nunca podría pasar por alto aquellos ojos cárdenos de singular color—. Sigue el plan, y por nuestra diosa que todo salga como esperamos.

—Al final, terminaremos improvisando.

Inesperadamente, Albafica esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Existe la posibilidad. —Y tras una pausa, agregó—: Confío en ti para ello.

Abriendo la boca y casi el rostro ante la sorpresa, el italiano fue a decir algo antes que Nicole apareciera, con las nuevas que podían avanzar.

Fue Albafica el primero en emprender sus pasos desconociendo la siguiente acción de Manigoldo, cuando éste le detuvo por la muñeca y lo atrajera hasta él; plantándole un beso delante de la única espectadora que se tragó una exclamación de sorpresa.

Tumbándole casi el sombrero en ese arrebato, Manigoldo se cercioró de atrapar bien a Albafica entre sus brazos, mientras se despedía de sus labios con la más campante sonrisa. Se alejó, pasándole por un lado, riéndose de los rostros impactados, que habría remarcado si tuviera cualidades artísticas.

Al guardián de Piscis le costó unos segundos reponerse, antes de ir en caza del italiano desvergonzado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F**iltrándose por el pasillo sin ser reconocidos, las máscaras hicieron muy bien la labor de ocultar sus identidades. Por todas partes se veían escaleras sempiternas que parecían conducir a pasajes desconocidos que surgían y se evaporaban de la noche a la mañana, llevándose consigo a los incautos que se adentraban en ellos sin que nadie les volviese a ver.

En su recorrido, se habían topado con un par de mujeres que naturalmente los habían pasado por alto, por estar muy concentradas en buscar a "la pareja heroína" de aquella mañana.

Albafica había contenido el aliento cuando una se detuvo a estudiarle, pero más que una mueca decepcionada, no recibió nada más. Con una anécdota mental, relajó sus músculos al recordar algo importante:

«El cambio de género influía bastante»

Varias veces captaron la vista de ciertos invitados, cuando las paredes se abrían en atracción interna de magnificiencia. Caminaron por uno de los puentes que se alzaba sobre el gran salón central que empezaba a llenarse, siendo captados por viandantes que miraban con asombro al caballero con traje emplumado que, con una mirada y sonrisa favorecedora, iba acompañado de otro joven atractivo y de aspecto refinado.

—Esta noche, ustedes son el centro de todo círculo de conversación en el baile —musitó la sirvienta, sacando unas llaves de su vestido cuando llegaron hasta una puerta que se escondía detrás del interminable y señorial túnel—. Muchos los están esperando.

Sin que ninguno revelara lo que cruzaba por sus mentes y anhelaba con traspasar sus gargantas, no dijeron nada al respecto. Sólo por el sigilo de querer salir de allí, sin llamar a las guarras que ya los estaban persiguiendo.

Bastó oír el sonido de un clic, para que la puerta cediera lentamente ante la llave, mostrando una tiniebla sin color, espesa y gelatinosa, que aguardaba del otro lado. Más allá, se podía intuir una escalinata que descendía hasta perderse en la sombra, tal y como un descenso al estómago de su anfitriona.

—¿Y eso lleva hasta dónde? —inquirió Manigoldo al ver a Nicole familiarizada con esa oscuridad, y casi verla cómoda en ella.

—Hasta la sala de las calderas, allí podrán llegar al ala oeste, sin pasar por las puertas de entrada.

Con un sonido gutural, el italiano empezó a descender por la alfombra de polvo que se tendía a sus pies, sin nada de huellas a parte de las que ellos estaban creando. Iniciaron con paso lento, fijándose en el musgo baboso para no rodar escalera abajo ni despertar a los muertos con el estrépito.

Se extrajeron los antifaces para evitar caídas innecesarias, cuando se encendió un candelabro que les sirvió de guía. Las paredes, desnudas, prendían al ámbar de la llama, alumbrando ciertas zonas que la negrura se ostentó en ocultar.

Producto de los charcos que luz que expulsaban las velas, inscritos trazados en los muros, se vislumbraron. Eran sombras de gritos de auxilio que, se podía deducir, nadie alcanzó a leer.

Lo que más sorprendió a Albafica, fueron las marcas de garras que se adivinaban en la superficie, como si una especie de bestia hubiese incrustado sus uñas, sólo por el placer de arrancarle sonido a una piedra.

Nicole no decía nada, pero por sus labios temblorosos, fue suficiente para que el santo entendiera aquel juego de tortura. Se preguntaba cuántos años de prisión tendría ese lugar, y cuántas vidas se habría llevado en el cumplimiento de sus objetivos. Sólo pensarlo se le hacía un nudo en el estómago que se retorcía con cada nueva señal de desgarre, sangre y putrefacción que se arrastraba en el aire.

La mansión Hellaster seguía guardando a sus víctimas en sus entrañas; seguía siendo un amasijo de secretos.

Y bien que Manigoldo podía afirmarlo con votos de honores, por ser él un vínculo con el más allá.

Su cosmos se encendió casi por voluntad propia cuando en su tímpano se entabló en oír a las voces de auxilio, clamando ser escuchados. Eran incontables sollozos, incalculables penas que pedían ser salvados.

Agudizó su vista para buscar desfiguradas siluetas que jugaban entre las sombras, sin embargo, necesitó dos segundos más de reacción cuando un filo rasposo le rozó el cuello, con un susurro que le envió una señal de alerta.

—_No vayas para allá…_—Oyó el eco de la perdida voz—._No vayas. No… vayas…_

No hizo nada para apartar la molestia que se abría en su cuello, permaneciendo impávido ante las voces que ya eran más agudas.

Se giró de golpe cuando una mano le sujetó el hombro con fuerza, obligándolo a volverse y toparse con la expresión de duda en la faz de su compañero.

—¿Manigoldo? —Albafica le miró inquisitivo, deteniéndose a un escalón sobre él.

Sólo ver a su compañero, le bastó para concluir la escena.

—_Sed…_

Por un momento la voz no le salió para responder, sólo para concentrarse en la que intentaba entrar a su cabeza.

—_Ella tiene sed…_

Cáncer levantó su mano casi sin darse cuenta, tratando de llegar al rostro del caballero que le escrutaba con las manos _en_ _los bolsillos_. Piscis ladeó la cabeza igual que un cuervo, como reiterando la pregunta en una oración muda.

—_No vayas… —_Las palabras seguían llegando a su cabeza en hileras desordenadas, ya confundiendo la voz de Albafica con la de las almas en pena que le surcaban los oídos.

Entonces, tan rápido como un flash, su vista alcanzó ver lo inexplicable.

Justo detrás de Albafica, una imagen extraña pasó por una décima de segundo como una especie de vaho con el contorno de una persona. Sus ojos parecían dos cuencas vacías que se mantuvieron fijas, cuando lo qué sea que fuera eso, movía la cabeza en su dirección.

—_Ella lo quiere..._

Un par de palmas chocaron contra su rostro, desvaneciendo todo el fantasmal mensaje que intentaba llegar a él, para anclarlo a la tierra en un aterrizaje premeditado.

—Manigoldo, mírame —había urgencia en la voz de su compañero—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Notó que el guardián de Piscis viraba su cabeza en el punto que él había tenido puesto los ojos, pero ya no había nada allí. Nada. Sólo una expectación y confrontación del submundo atravesando las barreras, por medio de él.

Y, una risa… Una carcajada de alguien que se había tragado el aviso que había recibido.

Albafica regresó el extravagante azul de sus ojos, para leer en ellos lo que su boca no podía decir.

—¿Viste algo? —insistió.

Con ello, un pequeño latido en la sien del santo de Cáncer le hizo torcer el gesto. Aquel maldito dolor de cabeza estaba a punto de volver, por lo visto.

—No… —La voz le regresó al cuerpo—. No es nada.

Considerando la posibilidad de anular su imaginación o, mejor aún, abandonar su cosmos, ya que en su cabeza sólo se repetía una palabra que tamborileó en las redes neuronales de su cerebro.

"Lo quiere a él."

Más abajo, Nicole esperaba a unos metros de ellos, y cuando Manigoldo ladeó la cabeza hasta ella, también la vio:

Titilando. Un alma voluble, como una nube ofuscada perdiéndose entre otras.

Ella le sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, como si se disculpara por mostrarle su verdadera forma antes de darse vuelta y seguir descendiendo hasta el final de ese camino sin fin.

¿Algo era real en ese basurero de putería?

¿Era el único que se daba cuenta de ello?

Ya había pasado con Liselotte, pero ahora se preguntaba, que desbordamiento de almas estaba produciendo ese cofre para que todo se materializara de esa forma. Llevó su mano hasta la enguantada que aún estaba sobre su rostro, buscando cerciorarse que al menos su compañero si estaba allí.

—Albafica… —Sus ojos se dirigieron a él, encontrando al rostro que intentaba dar explicación a su comportamiento—, bésame.

—¿Qué?

—Bésame.

—Debes estar bromeando. —dijo con cierta sequedad—. Esto no es un juego, Manigoldo.

Un minuto sin decir nada, reafirmó las seis letras que estaba casi exigiendo.

Atónito por la petición, Albafica se quedó rígido en su lugar, repitiendo la palabra en su cabeza como un tocadiscos rayado. No era el momento para estar con ese tipo de demostraciones, muchos menos en público. Iba con total estandarte fuera de sus principios, fuera de su zona de confort. Fuera de su nombre.

—¿No crees que es el momento menos indicado? —intentó decir, alzando la vista para ver como la doncella se alejaba, olvidándolos en el camino—. No hay tiempo…

—Sólo será un beso.

—¿Entonces, porque no puedes esperar? —"¿Esperar?", no, eso no era lo que quiso decir. Su punto consistía en no desviarse de su objetivo, de su deber...

—Te necesito. —le afirmó él como última disputa.

Con la llegada del silencio, Albafica se encontró en una encrucijada. Se preguntaba porque repentinamente Manigoldo deseaba desesperadamente una muestra de afecto, un contacto que idealizaba una conexión en cualquier ser vivo. Y justamente esa palabra «vivo», le dio a entender que su compañero podía ver más allá de los muros, más allá de los esqueletos. Quizás estar en un lugar donde todo podía ser hecho de masas gaseosas que equivalían el peso de una identidad, produjera cierto cansancio y confusión en alguien que podía manejarse en ambos mundos.

Cada santo de Athena luchaba contra su propia constelación.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y plantearse nuevamente la situación. Bien, sólo era un beso, un beso… Un afecto que, precisamente él, tenía prohibido por arrear la muerte en sus labios. Sin embargo, estaba Manigoldo…, quien vivía como una revancha contra el destino que le habían impuesto. Humano que ahora se burlaba de las leyes naturales al juntarse con una persona que tenía de amigo a su peor enemigo.

Quizá, esa era su mejor venganza.

Su mejor manera de burlarse de la muerte, como su mejor pasatiempo.

Bajó la cabeza haciendo que el gran sombrero le escondiera el rostro, pensando seriamente en lo que iba a hacer. El italiano sonrió, ahorrándole el trabajo cuando vio su respuesta como una buena señal.

Ascendió el escalón que le faltaba, usando su pulgar para subirle con sumo cuidado la barbilla, y seducirle con la mirada completa, sin obstrucciones de las máscaras que ya habían dejado atrás.

Quiso decirle algo, pero no pudo exteriorizar el reproche, no lo logró. Para cuando Manigoldo se hacía con su boca aquel indicio de travesura que siempre iniciaba con eso.

La respuesta fue retraída, escrupulosa por el terreno que estaban pisando, tratando de ignorar los galopantes ruidos que originaban sus corazones acelerados. Albafica quiso entender ese torrente de emociones o lo que se terciase, tal vez. Porque fuera lo que fuera, los dejaba a ambos con todas sus defensas en el piso. Era como caer al vacío y ellos intentaban sostenerse de algo, ¿qué era? No lo sabían, pero era lo suficiente para levantar sus cuerpos, sus nombres, para poder regresar a la salida; que tanto placer les producía.

Manigoldo se introdujo suevamente a su boca, amoldándose a su espacio con rigurosa solemnidad. Le sorprendía como podía transmitirle toda clase de sentimientos a través de ello. El roce en su mejilla bastó para hundirse más en el río de turbaciones que le enviaron cierta vibración a su cuerpo.

Apreció dentro de la pared inquebrantable que era el nombre del guardián de Cáncer, una ansiedad que parecía enloquecida dentro de él.

«Estoy aquí, Manigoldo», quiso decirle, como si la fugaz alarma de deambular entre tantas muertes, fuera un método para perderlo a él también.

Intentó transmitirle la seguridad de la solidez de su esencia, comprendiendo que sus deducciones no estuvieron del todo erróneas.

«Aquí estoy», repitió.

Una sonrisa sobre su boca pareció extenderse, y eso le fue suficiente para relajarse.

El mensaje le había llegado.

Se separaron cuando la doncella ya los esperaba a un gran kilómetro de distancia y ya la luz se había difuminado para ellos.

Las voces se desvanecieron en el silencio, dejando sólo un pitido en el oído del santo de Cáncer que se preguntaba como su compañero tenía ese dom de alejarlo de ese infierno. De sacarlo a la fuerza y refugiarlo entre sus espinas, como si ese dolor fuera más confortable que el anterior.

—No vuelvas a pedirme eso, no cuando estamos en plena misión… —anticipó Albafica, al separarse y sentirlo cerca de su boca—. Promételo.

Con una sonrisa, Manigoldo susurró algo en italiano que no alcanzó a escuchar con total claridad, para después, sentirlo posarse de nuevo como una mariposa en vuelo sobre sus pétalos.

—¿O sea que puedo pedirlo en otras oportunidades? —insinuó sonriente, y a pesar de los pocos trazos que se apreciaban, logró recibirla—. Vale, te lo prometo.

Acto seguido, se esfumó, como una pompa de espuma, puff, para remontarse en el trabajo que tenían entre manos y a cada segundo se les evaporaba por ese juego de "amor", que les estaban agarrando maña.

Sin tener el contraataque a aquella declaración, Albafica regresó la vista a su espalda, preguntándose qué habría visto su compañero. No percibía nada. Sólo un susurro, casi inaudible, y fue uno que no quiso creer. Deseó confundirlo por un pensamiento propio de su mente, cuando el sonido se desplazó a su mente.

—_Lo perderás…_

Sacudió la cabeza, como si apartara a un mosquito que arrancaba la única sangre que palpitaba por aquel santo, y decidió olvidarlo.

Rogando a los dioses, no lamentarse de aquello.

Dio una bocanada de aire, recomponiéndose para seguir el descenso que aguardaba por ellos, en esa mansión que tenía hambre de nuevas víctimas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P**or más de diez minutos, sólo el sonido de sus botas chocar contra los escalones los acompañó como una sinfonía primaveral.

Descendieron en silencio, recorriendo el interminable trayecto, hasta que un gran arco incrustado en la pared apareció entre la lúbrica oscuridad. Se introdujeron en ella, y una telaraña de escalinatas se abrió frente sus ojos, caprichosa en su afán de tragarse a los curiosos.

—Mierda —soltó el italiano. Pasando sus manos por la balaustrada de acero, asomándose para ver hacia el fondo, dibujándose muchos más caminos imprecisos y una penumbra que parecía no tener fin.

«Fácil es el descenso, al infierno», pensó.

No quiso pensar en la posibilidad de estar dando vueltas en círculos por toda la eternidad, atrapados por designios de una entidad que quería jugar con ellos. Sin embargo, su escolta, aquella doncella que suspiraba por ser libre parecía conocer dónde estaba la trampa, dónde estaba el anzuelo y cómo hacer para esquivarlo con gran petulancia.

Tras caminar un poco más entre el arcano lugar, uno de los túneles se ensanchó en una antecámara, marcando el final cuando el contorno de una puerta se apreció, gracias a las agujas de luz que penetraban los resquicios bajo ésta; revelando como el polvo danzaba, como si estuviera convertido en oro.

Usando otra llave de su artesanal, la chica abrió el cerrojo y una ola de vapor penetró las pieles de los santos.

Adentrándose al fin a las salas de las calderas, fueron abrigados por un infernal calor flotando en el aire. El sonido de las brasas crepitaban con alarde desde los gigantescos hornos incrustados a la paredes, como si estuvieran recitando una composición de ópera. Expulsaban unas proporcionadas y burlonas volutas de humo, semejante a un fumadero de sociópatas en un juego de póker. Pero no, sólo era el producto de hijas moribundas de las inacabables llamas que consumían todo oxígeno divagando a su alrededor.

De la árida porcelana se elevaba el espeso vapor, que pronto, gracias a dos bocanadas de aire, se les metió en los pulmones haciendo más pesados sus cuerpos.

Había una gran mesa en el medio, con diferentes sacos de leña haciendo filas para entrar a los hornos por un hombre de barriga oblicua y barba entreverada de canas, que aparentaba estar muy concentrado en su labor de mantener a las lenguas de fuego que se extendían como abanicos. No pareció interesado en sus presencias, entreteniendo al sofocante calor con un atizador que sólo lo hacía destilar su propia agua interna.

Los caballeros no dijeron nada y persiguieron los pasos de la doncella hasta abandonar aquel vaporoso lugar que arrancaba cada aliento de un cuajo.

Manigoldo creyó que si se quedaba un segundo más, hubiese muerto deshidratado.

Siguiendo el entresijo de pasadizos recónditos que ya parecían brechas para roedores, torcieron a la izquierda para finalmente ver unos peldaños de adoquines que emergían hacia la superficie como última etapa de ese pasaje.

—Hasta aquí puedo acompañarlos —informó Nicole, situándose a un lado de la escalera que parecía llevar al exterior—. Incluso si me acercara, el señor Rinaldi sería capaz de detectarme.

—Gracias, Nicole —Inclinó la cabeza Albafica, sin detener sus pasos para alcanzar el pilar de luz que se filtraba por el agujero que conducía a la salida.

Terminaron de subir aquel tramo, siendo recibidos ahora, por un viento enfurecido que salió de un omnipotente bosque que marcaba su territorio. Aleteándoles con ferocidad los cabellos, para refugiarlos entre la cólera de un frío incesante, penetrante y sobretodo, reconocible.

Una gran bienvenida al cambio de estación que, habían vívido, ya en dos ocasiones.

Y, frente a ellos, un preponderante arco de árboles comenzó a reinar las alturas, con una espesura inconsistente de aire límpido que flotaba el aroma de los altos pinos. Era desafiante como la madre naturaleza parecía tener la codicia de querer alcanzar a la noche que había abandonado sus trazados de luz nativa, para vestirse con la ostentación de escasas luciérnagas pegadas al cielo.

Se oían los sonidos de los animales perdidos en el bosque, así como el resuello del viento como si les escupiera su aliento gélido desde las profundidades. Y, en medio de ese valle de árboles, una inmensidad oscura, envuelta en una densa capa de niebla invadía todo el lugar.

Más allá, se veía una alfombra de piedra que abría paso entre la tenebrosidad de las ramas, seduciéndolos a introducirse en sus garras escuálidas. Estudiaron todo el lugar, advirtiendo que a su izquierda, en la lejanía entre estelas y grandes colores, se percibía la espalda del ala oeste de la mansión.

La niebla se extendía en zarcillos húmedos y viscosos en todas direcciones, haciendo que las luces brillasen con un tono apagado y mortecino. Un agente climático que delimitaba el acceso a los intrusos, concluyó el santo de Piscis.

—Sigan el camino, el invernadero está después de él —indicó Nicole recelosa, al ver las ramas batiéndose por el aire como si quisiera alcanzarlos.

—Bien, el mejor mapa que me han dado —Sonrió Manigoldo.

—¿Están seguros de ir? —deseó saber ella, y viendo como los santos se veían compartiendo complicidad, fue el guardián de Cáncer quien le respondió:

—Es nuestra misión. —ratificó, extendiendo sus labios en son de confianza y seguridad que lo caracterizaba.

Ellos habían viajado incluso al Yomotsu Hirasaka, saboreando terrenos inhóspitos donde se respiraba la muerte. Así que, un simple bosquecito que procuraba asustarlos, no era nada para ellos.

Con una repentina certeza que esos hombres no destilaban una humanidad cualquiera, Nicole supo que no tendría que preocuparse por ellos. Y con una inclinación, giró sobre sus pies para desvanecer en el túnel, dando retorno a su regreso.

A la luz de la luna, en el cielo se divulgaban pocas estrellas que guiaran su camino en el interior de amasijo de árboles que parecía impaciente, escarneciéndose de mostrar más que siluetas que jugaban con sus ojos.

Manigoldo soltó un bufido burlón. Sólo era un terreno que conservaba espuma, tinieblas y niebla. Miles de metros de abismo que se extendían, y en alguna parte, tal vez, aguardando, algo o alguien esperaba intimidarlos.

—No me sorprende que éste lugar aparte a los curiosos —opinó, sintiendo como la humedad se le filtraba dentro de los huesos con la fuerza de una mala hierba enraizando.

Albafica sólo asintió, en el segundo que otra ráfaga de advertencia le quitara el sombrero y se lo llevara entre sus redes. Liberándole el largo cabello celeste que se esparció en largas hileras en la bruma del aire. El frío se le introdujo entre las brechas de su propia vestimenta, previniéndolo de esa familiaridad del terror la niebla.

—¿Te vas a quedar atrás? —la voz de Manigoldo sonó lejana, y al caer en tierra para buscarle con la mirada, lo vio aguardando por él, en medio de la hendedura del camino que se abría como la boca de la una serpiente.

Había llegado el momento de mover las piezas.

Desoyendo el poco sentido común que aún le quedaba en la cabeza, siguió los pasos de su compañero, adentrándose a las tinieblas.

**C**ontinuará**.**

* * *

**_N_**_otas finales_: Y es todo por ahora, señoras y señores. No tengo mucho que decir sobre este capítulo, sólo que imaginármelos a los dos juntos en la cama mirando el techo fue tan lindo que no me abstuve de hacerlo. Publicaré el siguiente capítulo el próximo martes o quizás el domingo, eso depende de la pc que tenga disponible.

**_A_**_claraciones:_ Obviamente para quienes leyeron el manga de Alba-chan, deben saber como Lugonis dudaba en empujarlo hacia la soledad, y eso fue dicho por el sexy Sage, que no se le escapa nada. A puesto que ese viejo debe tener un gran historial de cazar a sus santos en actos íntimos xDD

Cuando dije que Albafica dudaba en si su respuesta iba a ser la misma que le dio a Luko de no querer sanar su sangre porque era su herencia, eso no es ooc mío(¿?) jaja. Eso lo dice el señorito cuando Pefko le dice que sanará su sangre y él le responde con un: _Espero que llegue pronto ese día._

Sinceramente me quedé: ¿What? ¡Hace dos páginas atrás dijiste que no la ibas a cambiar, ¿o lo dijiste sólo para hacerte el chulo?

¿Y alguien dice que ese personaje no es tsundere? xD Como sea, lo dice y quienes quieran saber en dónde es: Es el último capítulo del gaiden, y sin contar las imágenes de presentaciones, es la página 18 cuando se despide del pequeño.

**_C_**_réditos:_Hay varias frases que recordé en el trayendo que escribía en este capítulo y las añadí porque sencillamente quedaban divinas acá. Una de ellas es: De Cassandra Clare que dice que "_Fácil es el descenso al infierno._"

Debo mencionar que hay ciertos guest que quiero responderles. De hecho, hay uno que tengo desde hace meses que comentó en un oneshot, por lo que para ellos, responderé en el perfil si la historia no tiene continuación.

Hasta la próxima semana, chiquitines.

_Misslouder_ los aprecia y agradece sus huellas dejadas en cada historia.


	12. Pecados del alma

**_N_**_otas:_ Les dije que iba a ser rápida la espera, ¿siete días? Uff, me deben un gran premio jaja. He roto un récord intergaláctico.

**_A_**_dvertencia:_ Se hace énfasis en el gaiden manga de Albafica. Deben leer el capítul de la historia para que recuerden ciertas cosas que son fundamentales. Por favor, léanlo y sí, eso va contigo Zahaki que casi nunca me hace caso a las sugerencias que doy. Lamento haberme extendido tanto y quizás por la tardanza de cada capítulo ninguno ha atado cabos. Por eso debo decir antes que me ladren, muerdan o me echen a patadas; yo siempre arrojé pistas jajaj Tengo el presentimiento que varios dirán: "¿Era eso?", y sip, eso era. Y siendo de esta manera debo recalcar, que el misterio no era quién es ella. Sino qué hacían con las desapariciones.

* * *

**Noche de tragos.**

Capítulo 12.

_Pecados del alma._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**l bosque los recibió como un anfitrión cascarrabias, de temperamento hostil y dedos cizañeros. Poco se adivinaba ver a los alrededores, siendo escoltados por movimientos zigzagueantes y murmullos roncos de turbación.

Ya Manigoldo había dejado a un lado los mensajes que las sombras susurrantes le habían aconsejado, aquellos que le decían que diera marcha atrás y se largara de ahí. Pero con altanería los continuó ignorando; ellos habían ido con un propósito, y no se irían hasta cumplirlo.

Apretó el paso por el camino de piedra, oyendo a los búhos que nunca alcanzó a ver y, que era lógico que le trajera sin cuidado, considerando que eso era lo menos que le interesaba. La brisa aleteando entre las grietas de los árboles parecía tener la ambición de querer asustarlos, como si la neblina que se distribuía en cantidades exuberantes, disolviendo las cercanías, no fuera suficiente información.

Los suspiros y sollozos del viento descendían desde un desfiladero recóndito, temiendo tal vez, despertar a los muertos que dormían. No pasó mucho para cuando el frío se hiciera insoportable, y sus respiraciones se materializaran en la condensación, cuando las nubes blancas descendieron desde las alturas para deambular en torno a ellos.

—Puta tierra —espetaba Manigoldo, pateando los obstáculos que le causaban traspiés—. Malditas piedras. Asqueroso camino de mierda.

—Me recuerda a la niebla del barco. —murmuró Albafica sin desconcentrarse, fijándose bien donde pisar—. Así que si venía de aquí.

Manigoldo no lo escuchó, por estar muy atento en sacarles volumen a sus cuerdas vocales; maldiciendo cuando casi tuvo un aterrizaje al suelo.

—¡Maldita sea, acabaré con esta mierda de niebla…! —vociferó exaltado, y antes de despertar el universo que rugía dentro de él, una mano le detuvo por el hombro.

—¡Espera, Manigoldo! —atajó su compañero. Y con la sensación que había tenido anteriormente, se cercioró que esa vez, si fuera la mano de éste que lo había hecho girar—. Es arriesgado activar nuestro cosmos, puede que ocurra lo mismo que esta mañana. —Hizo énfasis en el suceso de cuando habían sido paralizados por la extraña energía sustancial y sublime—. Sólo sigue lo que planeamos, y lo que debes hacer, es fijarte por dónde caminas.

A Cáncer le vibraron las aletas de la nariz y algún nervio escondido en su cráneo agitó el borde de sus labios, ahogando las dulces groserías que se le cruzaron por la cabeza. Chasqueó la lengua, disminuyendo sus ansias de acabar con todo, gracias a las sencillas palabras del hombre que podía condensar una belleza penetrable.

Avanzaron en el trayecto, decididos a llegar hasta el final, a pesar que la gravedad aumentara sus escalas a tal grado que les era dificultoso mantener el ritmo del habla. Sinfines de ramas parecían negros hilos de una inmensa telaraña, tratando de desorbitarlos en cualquiera de las redes que esperaba por un puntapié.

Algunos jirones de bruma se adelantaban a ras del camino, como dedos largos y avariciosos. Los santos se pusieron alerta cuando el aire se turbó e inesperadamente, un cúmulo de niebla se concentró en un solo lugar, levantándose como una gran palma, tal y como la misma mano de dios, para provocar una potente una corriente que se vino contra los caballeros arrastrándolos hacia atrás.

La tierra empezó a temblar bajo sus pies y, a través de sus párpados, llegó la inequívoca evidencia de ríos de vientos que rompieron su flujo para apoderarse de todo el lugar. Albafica se vio obligado a retroceder, cuando los vórtices de impotentes ráfagas los encerraron en un cubículo, convirtiéndolos en el núcleo que le restó movilidad.

Una risa se escuchó entre entonces, una ira se sintió en los poros y cada uno la oyó perfectamente. Era una femenina, gratamente llena de escarnio. No era más que una amenaza y un aviso del terreno que podía domar.

Eso fue suficiente para que Manigoldo, ocultando su rostro en la protección de sus antebrazos, sonriera contra esa soberbia que sólo le causó repulsión.

—Las viejas de circo hablan cuando es la hora de los payasos… —adjudicó, sonriendo entre dientes y una reverberada aura empezó a rodearlo—. No eres más que una maldita hormiga que está buscando colonia.

Y a continuación, una eufonía heterogénea de destrucción se desplazó por el aire, ahogando toda burla, cuando el _Kisouen_ tomó la vitalidad del manipulado poder para hacerlo estallar.

Una explosión descargó su poder por todo bosque, rompiendo toda efusión que había osado a meterse en el camino.

Diez segundos después, sólo dejó silencio.

Alrededor, quedó únicamente un pequeño arco de pinos y árboles fracturados, liberándose de la densidad de la niebla y eliminando la opresión. Los terrenos fueron poco a poco recuperando sus líneas, hasta que finalmente se reveló un portón de madera ennegrecida por el tiempo y la humedad.

—A nosotros también nos gusta jugar —se enalteció el santo, con su corta cabellera siguiendo el restante vestigio de soplos que provenía de la noche—, ¿no, Alba-chan?

Atrapó a otras de sus risitas detrás de sus dientes, que tuvo su evaporación en su garganta cuando no recibió respuesta. Giró la cabeza hacia su compañero, topándose con la verdad que; estaba completamente solo.

—¿Alba-chan? —llamó a la noche, disparando su mirada en todas las direcciones y sólo absorbió la nada del ambiente—. ¡Albafica!

Miró por todas partes tratando de encontrar el faro celeste reconocible, entre el desolado bosque del cual sólo quedaban trozos. Optó por irse por la vía cósmica, y recibió la misma decepción al no encontrar el rastro de Piscis.

—Mierda —exclamó, palpándose el rostro, estirándose la piel en fatiga del resultado, hasta transformar su expresión en una sonrisa—. ¡Es broma!

Soltó una gran carcajada, y sus dientes brillaron al son de la luna que lo observaba desde lo alto. Se mantuvo así, hasta que su respiración volvió a ser normal y los latidos del corazón regresaran a ser una anomalía resuelta.

—¡Caíste en la trampa, bruja sin escoba! —Esbozó una curva en el borde de su labio, decidiendo seguir su camino para acabar con esa misión de cuarta que ya le tenía con los cables sueltos—.Qué predecible son los dioses de pega. Albafica estaba esperando por ti.

Habían previsto que si era Rinaldi o un dios quien manejaba los hilos, éstos desearían separarlos para eliminarlos por diferentes partes. Ya que no pudieron hacerlo cuando estuvieron juntos en el anfiteatro. No les extrañó que Albafica se convirtiera en uno de los caprichos de esa mansión, por sobre todo cuando sabían cual dios podría detrás. Era por ello que fueron al plan de caminar distanciados, para seducir al pez en caer en el anzuelo.

Y, al final, la presa picó con gracia.

Evocó aquel recuerdo en su misión de Venecia, cuando Ávido los había separado con el afán de destruirlos por lados opuestos, y a cambio, su compañero había pisoteado como cucarachas a dos de sus subordinados, tres si incluía a Rose. Al contrario de él, que recibió más palos que una piñata de carnaval.

Sonrió y decidió avanzar. No tenía porque preocuparse por él, Albafica sin duda se llevaba mejor solo. Ya después se encontrarían y terminaría con todo de una vez por todas.

Se detuvo frente a la verja carcomida por la humedad, desvaneciendo las indicaciones que prohibían el paso. Echó un vistazo entre las hendiduras, viendo un desolado jardín cubierto por malas hierbas creciendo sin límites.

Un manto de lápidas suplantaba cualquier célebre utopía de flores, patrocinando la bienvenida a una fachada que se veía a lo lejos y poseía una extraña estructura. Reveló una sonrisa burlona que había compuesto una expresión sin alegría y, lo único que lograba era reafirmar la satisfacción en sus ojos. Reconoció al invernadero de cristal armado sobre un esqueleto de acero, sepultado por las raíces de los árboles contiguos tiñéndolo de lustres matorrales.

Con una patada que conservaba una ímpetu de su cargado humor, atravesó el portón hasta que el pobre candado que encerraba las puertas, se destruyera en fracción de segundos.

—¿Puedes escuchar? —dijo a la entidad que sabía que estaba presente, pero que retrocedía ante su cosmos encendido—. Aún hay almas vagando por aquí..., y quieren formar parte de este show. —Dejó pasar una lenta pausa, saboreando del silencio—. Qué maravillosa fiesta.

Un fogonazo de luz blanca trascendió en medio de la noche, atravesando las tumbas, creando una atmósfera irreal cuando _la armadura de Cáncer_ atendió al llamado de su portador.

—Nadie quiere quedarse por fuera.

En la mirada de Manigoldo, una expresión fría resbaló; una tan amarga como la muerte.

Hora de jugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**on el transcurso del sonido de las agujas del reloj siguiendo su curso, la mente de Albafica tardó en regresar a su cabeza. Intentando ordenarse segundo a segundo, mientras se obligaba a abrir los ojos.

Repentinamente, sintió un agotamiento voraz que le ahuyentó las energías que había concentrado esa tarde. Despegar sus párpados le había resultado una tarea difícil, sintiendo como si se los hubiesen cosido con un hilo de metal.

Su propio mundo parecía disiparse como el último sueño antes de despertar, pero fue el dolor de astillas clavarse a su piel, lo que lo trajo de vuelta a su cuerpo. De pronto, le costaba recordar quién era, y qué hacía ahí. Y por qué inexplicablemente estaba encadenado, dentro de un sofocante cubículo hecho a base de membranas de vidrio.

Poco a poco el último recuerdo acarició su cabeza, colocándolo sobre un sendero dentro del bosque con Manigoldo. Y, después, después… ¿después?

La cabeza le daba infinitas vueltas y un dolor agudo le atenazaba el cuerpo. Trató de estabilizarse y ejercer algún movimiento para salirse de ese letargo, pero con las manos y tobillos encadenados a una placa de hierro, supuso que esa petición tenía ciertas cláusulas que él por ese segundo no podía cumplir.

Suspiró, al menos el plan había funcionado. Estaba en el lugar donde debía estar el cofre, y sólo esperaba que Manigoldo se encargara de desentrañar lo que sea que hubiera dentro del invernadero.

En ese momento, el recuerdo de la charla con su compañero voló hasta él, posicionándolo en donde la reina pudiera salir de su barrera. Y ellos atacar.

_—__Tengo mis dudas, Alba-chan —había dicho Manigoldo—. Puede que en el invernadero consigamos a Romeo y Julieta, pero dudo que demos con el cofre. Sería demasiado fácil. Predecible, sencillo._

_—__Puede ser —había razonado—. ¿Qué propones?_

_Manigoldo sonrió, relamiéndose los labios._

_—__El simple truco: Carnada._

_Enarcó una ceja, planteándose la pregunta en el rostro y sacándole una carcajada a su compañero._

_—__¿Aún no atrapas esa mosca, Alba-chan?_

_—__Lo contrario. —respondió—. Desde un principio lo sé. Pero quiero saber, ¿qué harás tú?_

_—__Primordialmente, debemos fingir que estamos en su poder. Si tiene el control de toda esta sucia pocilga, será sólo cuestión de tiempo para que nos descubra. Es mejor que se confíe, que baje la guardia y cuando crea que nos tiene en la palma de su mano…_

_—__En pocas palabras —se adelantó—, ¿uno de nosotros debe ser infiel?_

_—__Eso sería muy difícil. Con tu personalidad dudo que alguien pueda acercarse a ti —Le sonrió con una ígnea curva extendida en su comisura._

_—__¿Podemos hablar en serio? —Cada palabra había cargado su reproche._

_—__Lo estamos haciendo, Alba-chan. —Sonrió por última vez, antes que una mirada encarnada de decisión le suplantara la expresión—. Bien, este es mi plan._

Regresando a ese presente, a la actualidad del momento, una oleada en el estómago arremetió en su interior, bajándolo a tierra cuando le causó una arcada que le subió por la garganta.

Se sentía como en una pecera, asfixiado, por el poco aire que entraba de la trampilla que había sobre él. Deducía que esa prisión no era de simple material transparente como creía, sus oídos apreciaban el zumbido de un campo magnético que debía de constituir parte de las vigas. Sus poros también reconocían el indiscutible poder divino que lo estaba manteniendo a la raya, uno que por lo visto, despertaba escalofríos de exquisito miedo. Lo que conllevó a pesar que no sería sencillo escaparse de allí, no sin antes activar su energía cósmica.

Antes de ello, obligó a su cabeza a moverse, tratando de ver en qué lugar lo habían metido. No se veía nada a través más allá de la barrera, por lo que trató de encender su cosmos para hacer aparecer una de sus rosas, con el deseo de querer acabar con lo que estuviera detrás de que lo dividía de la otra habitación. Y nuevamente, se vio imposibilitado, cuando sintió como si le succionaran algo que él desconocía.

Un momento…, estaban arrebatándole… ¿su cosmos?

Y como si sus pensamientos hubiesen realizado una pregunta en voz alta, una descarga recorrió su organismo, poniéndole las terminaciones nerviosas patas arriba. Soltó un jadeo cuando el aire se le comprimió en los pulmones y una presión en sus venas amenazaba con romperlas.

Un instante de razonamiento, un escaneo por su cuerpo y sí, definitivamente le estaban quitando su poder. Chasqueó la lengua con resignación.

¿Qué era eso?

Tenía que salir de ahí, y tenía que hacerlo ahora.

—Ni se moleste, ¿señora Celestia? —Una voz llegó por sorpresa, sin preaviso desde la penumbra—. Si es que ese es su nombre. —Hubo una pausa—. No, mejor dicho, si es que es usted, por supuesto, una mujer.

No respondió, cuando reconoció el acento.

Unos pasos se escucharon y, como si esa persona tuviese el don de avivar el fuego en una sala consumida por la penumbra, ésta fue ascendiendo gradualmente. Colgando del techo empezaron a arder con silbidos, mecheros de gas, cuya luz apagada y deforme, permitieron revelar un escenario difícil de creer. Uno que transformó la sorpresa, en un terror cuando toda la habitación quedó expuesta al brillo cándido de las llamas.

Albafica enfocó su vista cuando cientos de placas aparecieron ante sus ojos, empotradas en las excelsas paredes que estaban surcadas por lágrimas negras. Todos los muros estaban infectados y, sobre la losa de mármol, rostros con expresiones horrorizadas permanecían quietos, gracias a la solidificación de la piedra.

Eran demasiadas, incontables, tantas que alcanzaban a rozar el rosetón que había sobre ellos revelando el velo de estrellas. Y el miedo vino…, cuando frente a su jaula, había una placa de mármol con un rostro compungido por la desesperación.

«Dina…»

Se maldijo internamente. Y por muchas razones. Primero, por no haber podido infringir las jugadas de su enemigo y llegar hasta ellos. Segundo, por haberse resignado en el rincón que los habían arrojado. Y, por si no fuera peor teatro, habían tuberías semejantes a las serpientes, saliendo de cada una de las fosas. Todas se dirigían a un sólo lugar, claramente conduciendo _algo_ hasta el nido que se concentraba detrás de una cortina que estaba frente a él.

Miró la porcelana que había bajo su prisión, encontrándose con más tubos que brotaban de ella. No tenía que ser un experto analítico, para deducir que estaban succionándole lo que le restaba de cosmos para llevarlo a quién sabe dónde. Cada odioso detalle se le aparecía con renovado horror y con todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo; esos conductos estaban transportando la energía vital de aquellas víctimas. Claro, si es que no eran sus almas las que estaban extrayendo.

Rinaldi, dejándole familiarizarse con el lugar, se acercó con una copa llena de vino en una mano, luciendo esa fachada de buen aristócrata que fingía tranquilidad.

—¿Hermosa, no cree? —le sonrió con una ceja alzada—. Qué lástima que tuvo este desgraciado final.

—¿Qué le hizo? —exigió saber, taladrándolo con la mirada—. ¿Dónde estoy?

Visiblemente, las cartas se voltearon, y no había sido precisamente a su favor.

—Eso es una pregunta divertida para alguien que estaba merodeando por zonas prohibidas. —apuntó el anfitrión sin un ápice de sorpresa en su expresión. Lucía un traje entonado con colores serpentinos de naranja y dorado, acentuándole la tez bronceada tal y como un relicario—. ¿Dónde está su compañero?

El tono rayó en una impertinencia, que le hizo subrayar esa línea. Lo escrutó en busca de una señal y todo lo que arrojaba su fachada, era que no le estaba mintiendo. ¿Qué dónde estaba Manigoldo? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella?

Manigoldo había estado con él desde un principio…

En ese instante, un chispazo de sorpresa le cruzó por los ojos, y hubiese querido sonreírle a su enemigo, si no estuviera en serios aprietos. Literal.

Se preguntó qué palabras necesitaba él en ese momento, para darle tiempo a su compañero en seguir siendo invisible para ellos. Que el poder de las almas lo protegiera de tal manera que lo desvanecieron del radar de Rinaldi.

—No lo sé —mintió—. Debe estar en nuestra habitación, recuperándose de las heridas que ustedes le hicieron.

Notoriamente sin parecer del todo convencido, aquel hombre de apariencia fornida a pesar de la edad que aparentaba, decidió responder al orden de su mentira.

—Lo verificaré por usted, entonces. —expuso con voz aterciopelada—. Ya que preguntarle qué hacía por el ala oeste, parece innecesario. No después del gran show que usted y su infame compañero, formaron esta mañana. Ha sido toda una suerte para mí, encontrarlo allí. —Ladeó la cabeza en busca de coincidir sus miradas—. Un privilegio total, ¿no cree? ¿Acaso no es la suerte una consecuencia habitual de una buena planificación?

Así que también Rinaldi los esperaba. Bueno, sólo quedaba improvisar.

Sin responder ninguna de las observaciones, Albafica cerró los ojos y cambió la luz tenue por la oscuridad, pensando en cómo podría salir de allí. No sentía el cosmos de Manigoldo, ni siquiera una pizca de su esencia circular por sus sentidos. Se preguntó si estaría bien, si estaría en las mismas condiciones que él o peor.

Reconociendo que ese santo tenía unas tenazas revestidas de astucia, prefirió concentrarse en su propia situación. Manigoldo sabía cuidarse, sabía cómo acabar con cualquier peste flotante con aire de deidad y mofarse de ello.

No tenía excusas para preocuparse.

—Debo reconocer en su habilidad para traspasar la seguridad del lugar —Rinaldi ignoró su silencio, tratando de sacarle las palabras en la mejor provocación que se le antojara—. Lo que me da la impresión que tuvo ayuda, ¿no?

Subiendo la cabeza para encontrarse con la expresión que le exigía respuestas, sabía que lo único que debía hacer primeramente era salir de ahí. O, tal vez, jugar un poco en ese tablero para sacar provecho de las circunstancias y llenarse de la información necesaria de esas terribles desgracias.

Tomando esa nota mental, respondió:

—¿Qué sentido tiene para usted, todas esas personas? ¿Todas esas muertes?

Como si hubiese dicho el último chiste que se gozaba en las taquillas de bares baratos, Rinaldi soltó una risa que fue más como el fruto de la ruptura de un instrumento de cuerda. Rociando de eco la sala.

—No hay muertes, ni tampoco dolor —Sus ojos de avellana lo atravesaron como un cincel sin filo. Su rostro con anticipadas arrugas, esbozaron una sonrisa que fue de todo menos amigable para cuando agregó—: Sólo hay salvación a esta raza que ha dejado de tener valor. Pero no se preocupe —añadió cuando le adivinó la mirada de repulsión—, usted pronto se unirá a ellos. Debe ser una bendición para alguien de su categoría convertirse en un tributo, para solventar sus pecados.

Frunciendo el ceño, el santo digería esa contestación. Misteriosamente le empezó a arderle la garganta y sus aprisionadas manos se habían contagiado de una crispación trémula. Se reencontró con su voz, apelando todo respeto que nunca estuvo allí.

—¿Es por eso que le ha robado la vida a todas esas inocentes personas? —preguntó, con una voz que parecía llegar desde un lugar mucho más lejano, que la corta distancia que los separaba. Una que se asemejaba a un silbido y estaba resquebrajada por la rabia.

A cambio, éste le sonrió despacio, con una galantería inusitada.

—Todo lo contrario. Le he dado la oportunidad de borrar sus vidas para engendrar otra. Eliminé sus miedos, y los deseos que esta sociedad tiende a practicar con una desmesurada pasión por los placeres.

Por el tono que había percibido, entendió que no provenía de una simple presunción, sino de algo mucho más grande y devastador.

—Claro que ese tema podemos posponerlo por los momentos —agregó el individuo, tomando una silla de almohadones escarlatas y se estiraba en ella cruzando las piernas—. Quisiera hablar de la belleza y elegancia con la que maravilló a mis invitados. Sin duda, usted y su compañero, que sólo sabrán los dioses qué son ustedes, no son normales. —Se encorvó un poco, acomodándose en el respaldo con mayor seguridad—. Ahora, todo eso, sus acciones y que usted esté aquí, me lleva a preguntarme, con qué propósito han entrado a mi mansión.

Una gélida curvó un extremo de la boca de Piscis, al notarse sabedor de la falta de identidad que disminuyó su presencia en ese mundo. Brindándole una ventaja que debía aprovechar. Sólo le correspondía hacer un movimiento insignificante, uno que podía voltear el trono con la mención de una sílaba. Él tenía ese favor de su lado, si bien fuera un arma de doble filo, debía empuñarla aunque le sangrasen las manos.

Porque sobre todas las cosas, necesitaba salir de dudas.

—Me parece que en vez de hablar de mí mismo, señor Rinaldi, me gustaría saber sobre usted —habló de manera persuasiva—. ¿Cuánto lleva casado _con mi madre_?

El rostro del italiano se contorsionó. La corona cayó con el asombro de no proveer el primer ataque. Albafica no supo cómo recibir esa reacción, si sentir satisfacción en romperle la serenidad o saber que su origen empezaría a tomar forma delante sus ojos.

Lo sabía. Manigoldo y él, tuvieron razón. Era el hombre que había acompañado a la hermosa y excéntrica mujer aquella tarde en el café. La dama que, posiblemente, era su madre.

—¿Quién eres? —ordenó saber Rinaldi, con un tono que se confinaba en la autoridad, sin atisbes a abrir más su artificial paciencia.

Aguantando un par de minutos sin abrir la boca, Piscis impacientó al hombre que le miraba como si los ojos le hubiesen prendido en fuego.

—Eso debería decírmelo usted —contestó en otro salto de astucia, desapareciendo la extensión de las finas líneas de sus comisuras—. Me parece que sabe más de mí de lo que yo mismo sé.

La sensación de amenaza volvió a tomar posesión de sus pensamientos, cuando la confesión arrastró una calma que contagió al anfitrión, haciendo que éste volviera a cubrir su rostro de acero.

Sin expresión, más que una petulancia palpable.

—Oh, ya veo —razonó después de un largo segundo de espera. Alzó su mano, creando el movimiento de un abanico a su rostro, y como si tratara de darle forma al significado de su propia situación, inquirió—: ¿Acaso podría ser usted, el hijo bastardo de mi desleal mujer?

_Touché._

No era una sorpresa, sólo era una confirmación lo que ya eran paganas sospechas. Se preguntó si valía la pena buscar entre esa tierra muerta, fragmentos de lo que fueron sus raíces. Si era de merecer ensuciarse las manos, por aquellas personas que lo abandonaron en las engañosas manos de la muerte escarlata.

Poder. Amor. Deseos. Tal vez eran las palabras que podía otorgarle a Danilo Rinaldi. Aquel que estaba consagrado con una mujer que lo había engendrado a él; el producto de un resultado pavoroso por simples caprichos carnales.

Una breve risa lo sacó de sus reflexiones, proveniente del hombre que debió de responderse su oportuna pregunta.

—Sí…, tiene que serlo —se dijo a sí mismo con precisión destructiva. Mientras una sonrisa turbulenta se le dibujó en el rostro; no un gesto de diversión o placer, sino de cruel determinación—. El niño que ella dio a luz y llevó muy lejos para sufriera una muerte similar al dolor que sentía por serle infiel a su marido. —se volvió a reír con una inarmónica fuerza, que desorientó sus cuerdas vocales y los oídos de Albafica—. Sí, aún recuerdo. —repitió de forma cadenciosa y suave. Denotando que era una persona culta que, sin embargo, dilataba una oscuridad que había en su interior y lo envolvía, como un calor implacable que escupe un mar de lava.

Guardándose en el silencio, con una opresión en el estómago, Albafica seguía las acciones del italiano que tenía como captor. Analizó su comportamiento, leyó sus expresiones y valiéndose de ellas, se armó de un poco de insolencia para decir:

—Y ahora que tiene en frente al niño a quien deseaban darle muerte, ¿es lo mejor que se le ocurre?

Rinaldi afiló las líneas de su rostro, casi como si le pasara una navaja por el cuello. Se recompuso al instante, respirando profundamente. Digiriendo el nuevo rencor que empezaba a tomar forma en su estómago, cuando le habló con profundo desprecio, denotándolo en la siguiente pregunta:

—¿Qué sabe usted de ella?

—¿Debería saber algo? —Albafica enarcó una ceja—. ¿Qué debería saber a parte del hecho de que me abandonó en un jardín de rosas envenenadas?

Entrecerrando los ojos, el anfitrión terminó de vaciar su copa de vino, continuando la conversación con voz más suave como si saboreara las palabras.

—Esa no es la respuesta que debería dar un hijo que aparece después de veintiún años en una mansión idólatra a los deseos. —Tomó una pausa, dándose el tiempo para teñir su voz amargura. El santo percibió la ira que hacía vibrar el aire viciado, casi sintiéndolo justo detrás de su oreja derecha o incluso en el cuello arrancándole la piel—. Me sorprende que haya sobrevivido. No, me asombra que haya llegado hasta aquí —Levantó la barbilla como para recalcar la incongruencia de su aspecto—. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? —dijo, tras una asfixiante coma—. Si cuando los vi llegar, supe que ustedes eran diferentes.

Dejó que un seductor silencio se deslizara sobre ellos, en caso que Albafica deseara añadir algo. Pero no lo hizo. Por lo que el siguiente diálogo llegó tras una fracción de segundo, algo tan breve como interminable, porque era una pregunta que se había hecho a sí mismo. Una que ya había respondido sólo con la mirada de su prisionero.

—¿Irónico, no? —Movió la cabeza en un movimiento circular, como si estirara sus tendones dormidos—. Siempre que aparecen nuevos invitados estos están presos de pánicos, que a penas y pueden hablar. Y sin embargo, ustedes permanecieron tranquilos, como si lo hubiesen esperado desde el principio. Supe en ese momento que debía tener cuidado, y al parecer, no me equivoqué. —Interpuso un punto en sus líneas, impasible, sosegado, que hacía juego con el luto de su naturaleza—. No puedo cometer errores, y quizá después de tantos años, finalmente ustedes sean la clave que me falta para despertarla.

«Despertarla…», subrayó Piscis.

Se le ocurrieron varias respuestas, pero sólo fue capaz de decir:

—No lo permitiré.

Una leve carcajada barboteó de la garganta de Rinaldi, que llegó en diferentes escalas de volumen al santo por la barrera que lo inhibía.

—Todo lo contrario, mi estimado hijo bastardo, serás el fragmento faltante para que _ella_ regrese a este mundo. —afirmó, acabando con la formalidad, cuando en su rostro se borró toda caballerosidad dirigida a él—. Almas consagradas con pecados son la fuente para estructurar su poder, su regreso. Pero todas las que he le entregado han sido desechadas como basura. Se suponía que debían enamorarse, porque presumiblemente cuando se está enamorado, empiezas por engañarte a ti mismo y acabando por engañar a los demás. Cometiendo esos actos ilícitos de lo que _ella_ se vale. Sólo la de mi esposa fue capaz de despertar su rencor, pero no del todo su consciencia. La belleza es un estándar exigente, supongo. —Rodó los ojos, haciendo una mueca con los labios—. Y pensar que madre e hijo formaran parte de esta cruzada, tan trágicamente lamentable. Lo que es para mí, una clara burla a mi nombre, por tener que tolerar el rostro de un mocoso que tuvo osadía de caminar por estos lares. Y más, cuando la obligué a abandonarlo engañándola que si te dejábamos en un _hermoso campo de rosas_, alguien te encontraría. ¿Es consciente que con su presencia provocó que ella escapara, después que le vio en esa tarde de lluvia?

Los ojos del santo se abrieron, como si no creyese que el resultado de quién era, fuera por ese hombre de aspecto febril y falsamente amable. Endureció su rostro, de igual manera, no abría paso para las excusas. Para ninguno.

Nunca se detuvo a tenerle odio, o tan siquiera rencor. Simplemente no existía para él, y sabía que eso era algo de mayor peso para una mujer que engendraba. Porque siempre el odio, venía arraigado de un sentimiento, y que su hijo no sintiera ni siquiera una curiosidad por su nombre, debía ser peor que cualquier cosa.

Apretando sus labios, Albafica evocó imágenes de la impecable figura de rostro terso de Hallie. Se sintió mareado por unos momentos y las mejillas le escocían como si le hubiesen propinado un bofetón. Temblaba de rabia con esa nueva verdad, en la que daba vueltas por las estrechas paredes que lo acorralaban.

Lo que le estaba ocurriendo era demasiado para él. Si las palabras de ese individuo respondían a la verdad, era una prueba que superaba sus fuerzas. Las de cualquiera que vistiera el título de un hijo.

La voz persuasiva de Rinaldi regresó, como si la inexpresión que mostraba fuera la de una figurilla de yeso.

—Supongo que fue a buscarte. Pero no me importa, ella volverá. Y entonces, estaremos juntos. —concluyó con una mirada desorbitada—. Son sorprendente las ruedas del destino, ¿no cree? A veces uno tiene el presagio, una sensación de que, por muy difícil y desalentadora que resulte la vida en común, estamos absolutamente destinados a seguir juntos, para siempre.

—Sólo es un maniático que vive a costa de sufrimientos de otro —respondió finalmente Albafica, sintiéndose asqueado por la declaración afanosa que sólo contraía obsesión.

—Un maniático con propósitos. Todos los tenemos en la vida —replicó incesantemente, como si de repente, se tratara de un títere roto manejado por un maestro de obras que se ocultaba en las sombras—. Yo tengo los míos, y _ella_ también. Hay pecados cuyo encanto brillan más en la memoria que en su misma realización, pero al final de cuentas, sólo es pecado. Una falta de moral e irrespeto a la sociedad que yo Danilo Rinaldi pretendo erradicar todo ser que practique esa blasfemia. Crearé una utopía de santos, devotos a la fidelidad.

Se levantó de su puesto, apartando la silla y dirigiéndose a la cortina de color oliva que se ocultaba detrás de él.

—Ya que usted será el último sacrificio de la noche, me imagino que es un honor que le presente de quién será parte. Pero supongo que ya debe tener una idea —reveló fríamente, asemejándose a un barítono que había perdido sus compasiones a pleno canto, y sólo expresaba el resentimiento que habitaba en su alma—. Ella traerá justicia. Y la justicia nunca debería crear dolor. Mucha equidad fue impartida en el pasado, y se ha vuelto objeto de culto. ¿Por qué ahora no debería ser así? Incluso usted mismo, pretende crear justicia viniendo hasta acá para salvar a estas almas contaminadas de traición.

Extendiendo su mano, para tomar la tela de extraña procedencia, Rinaldi arrancó la cortina de la barra que la sostenía y la arrojó al suelo. La sorpresa vino al guardián de los peces cuando en sus ojos, otra cámara, se reveló.

Los conductos que emergían de cada losa de piedra que encerraba a las víctimas, incluyéndolo, iban hasta esa prisión de cristal que contenían el cuerpo de una mujer. Era hermosa, demasiado para incluso definirla. Estaba desnuda y hecha un ovillo, flotando dentro de ese estómago.

Albafica la reconoció, pero su sorpresa no le dejó pensar. Le paralizó el habla y toda palabra que acarreada a sus premeditadas reacciones. Sin embargo, cuando intentó concentrarse logró advertir como a los pies de ella, había otro artilugio de gran interés, no por el tamaño del mismo, sino por las cadenas que salían de éste y ataban a la mujer.

Y por encima de la prisión de cristal, una gran esfinge con rostro indescriptible reía con una risa misteriosa, como si hubiera leído el deseo huidizo por fin formulado que galvanizaba en su corazón.

En ese instante, una nueva extirpación de su debilitada energía fue arrancada de su cuerpo. Obligándolo a cerrar los ojos al sentir esa forma descomunal, cargada de burla y poder, separarle de una gran parte de su cosmos cuando éste viajó por los conductos con una luz dorada, atravesando el salón con esplendor, para llegar hasta el lugar donde estaba_ su madre._

Cuando acabó, se derrumbó en sus extremidades encadenadas, muerto de cansancio con cada extirpación cósmica que le hacían. Si seguía así…, pronto no lo contaría…

Su captor permaneció tranquilo, con una palma sobre el vidrio que brilló con un inmenso fulgor bruñido en oro. Apreciando como el poder del santo alimentaba a la mujer que yacía dormida dentro de la membrana de cristal.

—Le dije que siempre volvía. —Desplazó lentamente su mirada a Albafica, hipnotizándolo con el simple hecho de poder que emanaba—. Hallie decidió liberarse de su error por dejarle con vida, y ofreció a ser el contenedor de la diosa Afrodita. Juntos la despertarán, y estarán juntos por la eternidad —Sus ojos se convirtieron en insondables cuchillas—. Sus bellezas y traiciones son lo que necesita mi diosa. Es algo exigente en ello. Cuando le vio por primera vez, le anheló como ninguna alma que le he ofrecido. Ahora sabe todo de usted gracias a su energía, y como estamos conectados, me lo acaba de revelar.

»Inmune al veneno, ¿eh?, y aún cuando juró mantener el orgulloso legado de Piscis, se revuelca con un hombre que sólo deshonró la memoria de su maestro. Aquel que dio su vida por usted, ¿y es así como le paga?

Albafica no respondió, intentó rebelarse, no contra esas palabras sino contra su propio miedo que venía arraigado de una verdad de la que estaba huyendo.

—Supongo que detrás de todas las cosas exquisitas siempre hay algo trágico. —Se encogió de hombros con humillante tranquilidad—. Entiendo que ha tenido pasiones que le han asustado, que ha abierto caudales de terror cuyo simple recuerdo puede teñirle las mejillas de vergüenza…

La mano de Danilo pareció atravesar la barrera rozando la tapa dorada del cofre y, tras soltar una gota de sangre de su dedo; una luz incandescente volvió a irrumpir con flamante vigor cegador.

—Pero ya no más… —finalizó—. Ella lo salvará de ese agujero. Le traerá su redención.

El salón se ahogó por la estela de luz dorada, cegando al santo que ignoró como unas cadenas emergieron del tesoro de Afrodita, como cobras conducidas por la flauta. Bastó un segundo para cuando direccionaron su objetivo hasta él, arremetiendo con súbita ferocidad.

Recorrieron en línea recta el espacio, atravesando la membrana como si fuera agua, llegando hasta su cuerpo, arrancándole la última gota de aire que le quedaba en los pulmones. No gritó, y tampoco reveló una expresión. No tenía nada que mostrar, ya había perdido todo lo anterior.

Bajó temblorosamente la cabeza, y vio a las cadenas de oro que estaban dentro de su pecho. Tratando de alcanzar algo mucho más que sus órganos; anhelaban llegar hasta su alma.

De su boca el soplo de un gemido se escapó sin fuerza para llegar lejos, cuando un lúcido rencor empezó a recorrerle por cada palmo de su ser. Una lluvia de emociones lo corroyó, quemando su sangre cuando deseos incontrolables de querer vengarse de los cielos inundaron su ser, ligado con pasiones bañadas en éxtasis que descontrolaron sus pensamientos.

La terrible ansiedad nació lentamente, cuando sus propios recuerdos se transformaban en sombras que se movían con una rapidez adversa.

_—__¿No dijiste que jamás olvidarías las enseñanzas de tu maestro, sus técnicas y soledad? _—Esa pregunta gratamente seductiva se oyó en su cabeza—._ Acabas de olvidar una de sus primeras reglas: No debías tener contacto con el mundo._

Sus articulaciones se revelaron a su mandato, empezando a temblar con una convulsión, que las cadenas parecían disfrutar. Se resistió, luchando contra la avaricia que se propagaba dentro de él, como si unos dedos se enredaran en su mente, burlándose, al mostrarle las imágenes de la trágica muerte de su maestro.

_—__¿Acaso no habías decidido ya el camino de Piscis, ignorando la humanidad?_

Una carcajada de sinfonía atrayente, se repartió en cada espacio de su mente, confrontándose al orgullo que estaba siendo herido.

_—__Legado de Piscis, ¡pfff!_

Trató de morderse el labio para infligirse un dolor que le anulara toda terminación ilusoria, pero no sirvió de nada. A cambio, soltó un quejido cuando las cadenas se comprimieron una vez más, sedientas de arrancarle el alma del cuerpo.

Unas náuseas amenazaron con subir hasta su garganta, incitadas por el vórtice de desastre que estaba diluviando en su organismo. Detrás de sus ojos, vio imágenes de Manigoldo, tan rápidas que no podía atraparlas. Lo veía, su sonrisa, su imagen, su risa. Se burlaba, se enaltecía de cómo había hecho caer al santo más hermoso en sus brazos. De cómo jugó con él en el bar de Calvera, en cómo se aprovechó de…

_—__Tu debilidad…_

Jadeó sin aire, oponiéndose a cada imagen transfigurada que surcaba cada línea de sus sentidos. Era como si esa entidad utilizara los hilos de sus momentos con la gracia de instrumento, con el fin de alterar la serena armonía que hasta ahora tenía. O eso se obligaba a creer.

No, no era así, no. Manigoldo sólo había planeado eso para…

_—__Divertirse contigo…_

—Guarda… silencio —soltó con la escasa voluntad que le restaba—. No sabes nada...

_—__Sé mucho más de lo que te imaginas… _—le contestó ella con voz ufana, que parecía despertarle cara poro de su piel con cadencioso erotismo—._ Tu sacrificio por él… Tu pacto roto… La deshonra a tu armadura, a tu sangre. Cuéntame, Albafica, ¿y él? ¿Qué deshonor hizo él por ti? _—Una pausa que sólo recibió silencio—._ Déjame responder esa pregunta por ti… Ninguna._

Negándose a aceptar eso, el santo activó la gota de cosmos que le quedaba, y por un segundo, aplacó a la deidad que lo rodeaba como la fascinación de una araña cuando tenía a la presa entre sus redes. Por ese segundo, recordó como respirar adecuadamente.

Unas enredaderas nacieron de la porcelana, agrietando la superficie y escalar hasta la prisión de cristal que lo mantenía recluso. Por todas partes emergieron raíces plagadas de rosas, que se arrastraron hasta llegar hasta la cúpula de ese recinto, marcando su territorio, floreciendo su camino, liberando su poder.

—Impresionante. —Aplaudió Rinaldi juntando sus manos, cuando desde lo alto la lluvia de pétalos descendió con gracia—. Tiene un espíritu orgulloso, fuerte, me sorprende que cayera en las sañas de ese malvado hombre que sólo lo obligó a romper su pacto. Parece que las rosas lo aman tanto, que desean protegerlo.

« No…, no es eso. Yo no estoy haciendo eso… —pensó, con la sangre latiéndole en los oídos con repercusión frenética—. Están… manipulando mi poder…»

Con ello, una nueva corriente embistió otra vez contra Albafica. Forzándolo a chocar la cabeza contra la pared de hierro que lo subyugaba, o eso quería dar la impresión, porque sabía claramente que desde el principio aquel poder que los había paralizado en el castigo de Dina; era el mismo que le estaban administrando.

Las palabras regresaron, volteadas por las cadenas que despertaban a un sentimiento que estaba dormido. Susurrándole en cada abertura que se escondía en su cerebro.

_"Él es el culpable, no tú."_

_"Por culpa de Manigoldo de Cáncer, es que ahora tu maestro se avergüenza de ti."_

_"Ese hombre te convirtió en lo que eres ahora."_

_—__Un pecado divino. —_Esa última dejó eco—._ Uno que yo puedo borrar… Ven a mí…_

Absorbió bocanadas de pánico con cada respiración, cuando un repentino odio se apoderó de él, como si se lo hubieran suspirado al oído labios burlones. Las pasiones salvajes de una bestia acorralada se iluminaron en su interior, borrando lentamente cada porción de afección que sintió alguna vez.

Albafica sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, forcejeando contra los efectos que le estaban implantando. Se trataba de una parodia repugnante, de una infame e innoble diosa que sólo jugaba con los remordimientos de las personas. Que encajaba piezas falsas, con el sacrificio que otros hacían sólo para complacerse a sí mismos.

_—__Tu sacrificio no lo valió…_

De sus labios un farfullo salió con voz ronca, con los ojos cerrados luchando contra la risa que circulaba en su interior como si fuera sangre. Desfalleciente, quiso expulsar aquella pesadilla que lo estaba trastornando, avanzando hacia la última claridad que había en su alma.

—Manigoldo… —llamó con extenuante debilidad.

_—__¿Cómo puedes llamarlo mientras tú estás aquí, pagando por los dos, mientras él se divierte en el baile?_

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Una imagen trasvoló a su cabeza, enfocándose hasta que el salón principal se tejió con evidente claridad. La música llegó hasta sus oídos, y vio a los músicos tocando unos compases de acuerdo a sus posibilidades para iniciar la danza. Entre la multitud de figurantes desangelados y, extravagantemente vestidos, Manigoldo danzaba como una criatura proveniente de ese mismo mundo. Vio como las manos de éste acariciaban la espalda de una mujer, que poseía una piel de sereno marfil y ella le sonreía buscando unir sus labios.

_—__Sólo fuiste su juguete. Su diversión —_continuó la deidad_—. Mira como toca a alguien que no eres tú… Dejaste a un lado a la sublime constelación de Piscis, por un hombre con él. Athena se debe avergonzar de ti…_

_"Has fallado, has fallado",_ pareció hacer retintín tamboreando cada espacio de su poseída mente.

_—__Le fallaste a Athena, a la orden, y sobre todo, a tu maestro, Lugonis_

—M…aestro… —murmuró Albafica, y ese nombre pareció despertar las lágrimas que se ocultaban en la comisura de sus ojos, agrietándole.

_—__¿Cómo te llamas santo, cuando deseaste sentir la humanidad arriesgando la vida de otro?_

Tenía razón… Había puesto en peligro la vida de Manigoldo, le había regalado un voto de muerte y, por si no fuera poco, había roto su pacto de sangre. Su alma, desde luego, ya tenía una mancha mortal. No había expiación posible; y si bien el perdón fuera permisible, el olvido no lo era…

_—__Yo puedo eliminarla…_

Una afirmación que, por un segundo creyó, y abrió un vacío al que no sabía ponerle nombre. _Ella,_ finalmente, logró alcanzar su alma. Y con un último ultraje guarnecido de palabras labradas en mentiras, la mente de Albafica se posicionó en las manos de la diosa.

Su mirada fue perdiendo brillo, hasta que sólo parecieron dos luceros de cemento.

Dejó de luchar.

Los brazos cayeron laxos a sus costados cuando las cadenas se liberaron, tanto las reales como las divinas, abandonando con sortilegio su cuerpo. La sangre que le corría por las venas pasó de ser hielo, a ser fuego, materializándose en su rostro; revelando la maldición de las _demon rose_ en aquella marca violácea que se expandió en su piel.

La marca de la sangre demoníaca, palpitaba enfurecida, engañada por las influencias divinas.

La esencia seductora y socarrona de Afrodita se alzó al aire, siendo compartida por Rinaldi que observaba como el santo se levantaba y hacía aparecer una rosa negra en su mano derecha.

Los tubos que estaban atiborrados del cosmos de Albafica, estallaron con estruendo, agrietando las paredes forrada por la piel de rosas que cubrió todas las lápidas de los desafortunados.

¡Qué fácil había sido jugar con una mente que ya cargaba sus penas!

Ahora, podía disfrutar de la exquisita alma que ponía la última pieza del rompecabezas en su lugar. Después de tantos años de consumir insignificantes pecados influenciados por su poder, llega uno que, voluntariamente había caído en las redes de las pasiones carnales. Tal y como su encantadora Hallie.

Eso era lo que le faltaba.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

Lo único que necesitaba, era una voluntad que había decidido romper toda regla, todo pacto, sólo para estar con una persona que le alegaba correspondencia.

Se oyó proferir un rugido, cuando las láminas de vidrios que lo encerraban cayeron hechas lluvias a sus pies, gracias a los dientes de la flor ennegrecida de odio. La barrera ya se había disipado, dejando sencillas placas de cristal, que brillaron como diamantes en el aire.

Albafica bajó de un salto de la plataforma, dispuesto a pisotear a la víbora que le había inyectado su ponzoña. Se acercó lentamente a Rinaldi que le esperaba con los ojos enardecidos de emoción, y el placer vino a él, cuando la rodilla del santo se hincó frente a él.

_—__Lo hemos logrado, mi amado Danilo…_

—Sí, mi querida —respondió éste, y luego se dirigió al caballero que esperaba frente a él—. Ahora ve, y tráeme la cabeza del culpable de tu deshonra. Con ello, usted despertará a la divinidad Afrodita. Su pecado, de haber traicionado al gran ideal de Piscis al caer en la tentación mundana que se le tenía prohibida, será finalmente perdonada al convertirse en el sacrificio que necesito para regresar a la diosa más hermosa. ¡Aquella que fue humillada por los dioses por la infidelidad y que fue utilizada por el dios Ares!

**C**ontinuará.

* * *

**_N_**_otas finales_: Imagino que para nadie debió ser sorprendente que Afrodita era la diosa, ya que el cofre era de ella(¿?) –fucklogic–. La idea vino cuando leí la pelea de Dégel con Poseidón y los malditos cofres que siempre tienen las almas de esos dioses. Incluyendo Thanatos e Hypnos.

Por eso dije… arrojé pistas.

Debo recordar que Afrodita se acostaba con Ares (en la historia mitológica), y fue atrapada con una red mágica por Hefesto quien los exhibió ante todo los dioses para que vieran la deshonra de su esposa.

Cuando estaba aburrida en mi casa sin internet, empecé a pasar las páginas del gaiden de Alba-chan y me di cuenta de tres cosas:

1- Albafica es muy influenciable a pesar que al final ordene sus prioridades y se recuerde quien es.

2- Esa sensual _marca en el rostro_ que se ve en 3 ocasiones. La primera, cuando Shion habla con Dohko de Albafica cuando éste peleaba con Minos. Las otras dos se vieron en su gaiden, y una era cuando se estaba enfrentando a Luko que se le aprecia la marca en el rostro. Quienes no se percataron está en el capítulo 7, página 4, imagen 4 xD No sé, se le ve sexy, quizás sea porque es Albafica o soy yo y mi fetiche hacia los personajes con marcas en la cara.

3- Albafica se desmaya con facilidad(¿?) jajaj. Hasta Luko le hizo perder el conocimiento en menos de 3 minutos, así que con un desmayo del gaiden de Alba y que los separen del gaiden de Mani; se obtuvo el resultado final de este capítulo…

_**A**gradecimientos a_: Britzy, kat-dreyar, Cloud122, LiNi.02, pequebalam, Luisa, ScarletRose y mi loquilla Alhaja por dejar sus comentarios en la historia.

**_C_**_réditos:_ Detrás de todas las cosas exquisitas siempre hay algo trágico de Oscar Wilde.

Se retira cautelasamente.


	13. El rostro del enemigo

**_A_**_claraciones_: Bien, hubo muchas dudas en el capítulo anterior, por lo que tomaré este espacio para resolverlas.

1- Cuando Afrodita le muestra a Albafica una imagen de Manigoldo bailando en el gran salón, eso fue una ilusión. Manigoldo está actualmente en el invernadero.

2- Para la prisión de Albafica, era una barrera hecha por el poder de Afrodita. Las prisiones eran similares a como lo era la de Seraphina. Recuerden que ese niño tiene la poderosa Piraña Rose, que puede destruir cualquier cosa así que meterlo en una cárcel normal sería "Ajá… ¡es un santo dorado! Y no, esto no es el clásico, donde los dorados son inútiles XD. Así que para evitar cualquier escape (ya que Afrodita sabe que no son normales) lo inmovilizó dentro como lo hizo en el anfiteatro, con la membrana, barrera, como deseen llamarle.

3- ¿La madre de Albafica era la que estaba dentro de la prisión?  
R: Sip. Rinaldi cuando dice que _ella se había escapado_, y que «ella siempre vuelve» fue un juego de palabras. Quizás debí explicarlo mejor, pero el hecho es que, ella si escapó pero Rinaldi la buscó y la metió dentro de esa celda para ser el contenedor de Afrodita.

4- Otra cosilla, es una aclaración solamente del primer capítulo. Me llegó un comentario donde una chica decía que el fic carecía de sentido por los primeros capítulos, ya que el bar de Calvera estaba en México. Para responder esa duda si alguien más la tiene, con gusto lo haré:

Tomé varias referencias cuando hice que el bar de Calvera fuera en Grecia: La primera, es que Shiori nunca especificó si Kardia estaba en México. Y si lo hizo, no me di cuenta. Por lo que, puedo decir en otro giro de la situación, lo sigo viendo de otra manera. Ejemplo, dicen que estaban en México por la decoración, sé que en las wikis dice "en un lugar que se parece a México", pero reitero que yo no lo vi por ese lado. Para mí seguían en Grecia, porque "vamos a pasear a otro continente" es algo que sea de Kardia, no sé, no me convenció en su totalidad. Y teniendo en cuenta que como en todo país siempre habrá restaurantes con costumbres extranjeras, italianas, mexicanas, etc, me fijé por esa tangente. Que seguían en Grecia. La verdad sería gracioso imaginarlo hablando español jaja tanto a él y la pequeña Sasha que aun no empezaba su adiestramiento de diosa. Manejar los idiomas siempre será algo divertido de subrayar. Otro lado a explicar, el del Albafica ebrio: En muchas partes, se han pintado a los Escorpianos y a los Piscianos, como inmunes al licor por el veneno que ellos manejan. Y como siempre, mi lado se reclina en otra área: Ellos siguen siendo humanos. Quizás puedan tener más resistencia, inmunidad o, el típico "1+1=2". Que fue lo que yo hice con Albafica, que la dosis extra aumentara la rigidez de su veneno.

Si alguien lo vio de otra manera, está excelente. Ya que vivimos en un mundo donde cada uno pisa distinto :)

No tengo problemas para solventar dudas, los MP están para eso.

Si pasé algo por alto no duden en decirme, somos humanos después de todo.

* * *

**Noche de tragos.**

Capítulo 13.

_El rostro del enemigo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**M**anigoldo había caminado entre el entresijo de lápidas que desfilaban en aquel solitario cementerio, oyendo a los murmullos agitarse en las sombras, aquellos que rozaban hasta los esqueletos con su estupor. Más allá, se alzaban los páramos que rodeaban el invernadero, cubierto por una red de hiedra que se tejía como una sátira telaraña.

A diez pasos de su objetivo, Manigoldo escaneó el lugar.

Los vidrios parecían de doble complexión y un recubrimiento ahumado impedía ver el interior. Las enredaderas abrazaban cada palmo, como si desearan consumir y ocultar lo que fuera que escondiese. La puerta estaba cerrada con bisagras blancas, cubiertas de lágrimas de óxido, pero si juzgaba por la limpieza del pomo, era usada constantemente.

Eso le disparó la vena de la ansiedad dentro de él. Necesitaba averiguar qué rayos había ahí, qué gato estaba encerrado en ese lugar y maullaba por ser libre.

Sus pasos fueron firmes, sonoros, con esa altivez que lo caracterizaba cuando reunió todas las almas que paseaban desesperadas, convirtiéndose en un sobrenatural ejército que aguardaba por sus órdenes.

El extremo de su labio se levantó y por ese momento, se sintió feliz de poder liberar la congoja interna que tanto le contrajo las entrañas. La noche siseaba como un podrido enjambre, acechándolo, gruñéndole entre los árboles, mientras se iba contra todo en ese momento.

Liberó una poderosa patada contra la puerta de cristal y ésta crujió con un chillido, hasta que partículas de vidrio estallaron, siendo arrastras por el aire con el estrépito del sonido roto zumbando.

Un especie de aliento cargado de un olor fétido exhaló desde el hueco a lo que había reducido la entrada, al instante en que goteaba pequeños cuarzos que llovían como si fueran diamantes. Manigoldo miró hacia atrás, y todas las volutas de luz que condensaban la esencia de las almas, se mantenían en espera.

—Parecen ansiosas —Sonrió—. No puedo juzgarlas, hay muchos traseros que patear y poco tiempo.

Con la capa ondeante en su espalda, el santo se introdujo lentamente al invernadero, cuidando sus pisadas, alerta a los sonidos, siendo respaldados por aquellas esencias que él mismo les dio personificación.

En el interior del invernadero habitaba una oscuridad siniestra, que incluso las agujas de luz que la luna derramaba eran incapaces de disipar. No se vislumbraba zonas teñidas de color, ni otras tonalidades salvo del pesado negro.

En el aire flotaba el aroma de tierra fresca, rezumando humedad, mezclado con un sahumerio de pudrición como carne en putrefacción, que tuvo que obligarse a taparse la nariz.

—Entramos al nido donde guardan las mierdas —dijo—. Literal.

Desde la cúpula de cristal, espirales de vapor danzaban en su campo de visión que sólo era provisto de negrura. No era un recorrido largo, pero en ese momento tampoco era fácil. El viento, que empezaba a levantarse, hacía tabletear algunas ventanas y se oían silbidos por los orificios. Nada se oía en ese hermético lugar, siluetas serpenteaban en las sombras, susurros parecían escabullirse por los rincones, y caminando a tientas sintiendo bajarle una gota de sudor por la sien, Manigoldo sintió el roce de algo áspero situarse en su oído:

—¿Asustado, muchacho?

Dando un respingo, ahogando un grito, Manigoldo se encontró con el alma en los pies cuando reconoció la voz.

—¡Maldita bruja! —gritó, casi tartamudeando—. ¡Estuve a punto de quemarte viva!

Liselotte rió con esa agrietada sinfonía, aquel vestigio de sonido que sólo un saxofón roto podía producir.

—Déjame recordarte que estoy muerta —hizo énfasis, haciendo que las líneas profundas de su rostro hicieran sombra en la oscuridad.

Sacándole el dedo medio en un gesto obsceno, el italiano se enderezó y aumentó el poder de las llamas de las almas con su cosmos, creando una red de pequeñas volutas que fueron expandiéndose hasta que finalmente los objetos tomaron forma.

Un terreno inhóspito no era lo que precisamente se esperaba; con más lápidas en el interior.

Sintió un ligero sabor a decepción bajarle junto con la saliva, y sólo para asegurarse, recorrería el lugar para solventar dudas. Decidió hacerlo rápido, cada segundo contaba y no sabía en dónde estaba Albafica. Confiaba en él, pero habían desarrollado cierta intimidad que ya era protección propia.

Fue la voz de la anciana Liselotte la que lo trajo de nuevo a tierra.

—¿Dónde está Albafica? —quiso saber—. Sino está cerca del amuleto que les di, no podré protegerlo.

Sin parecer sorprendido, el caballero de Cáncer recordó las palabras que la bruja esquinera les había dicho antes de partir a la mansión.

_"Hay algo que quiero darles, antes que partan. Es la última ayuda que puedo ofrecerles."_

—Así que para eso era ese feo collar. Nunca nos dijiste por qué querías que lo lleváramos. Albafica se lo puso una sola vez —respondió, rodeando con la mirada todo el lugar, sin encontrar más que muerte pestilente por cada rincón. Volvió la mirada a Liselotte y añadió letras a su respuesta—: La verdad, no sé dónde está, pero planeamos que esto sucedería tarde o temprano.

—Un minuto, mocoso —Liselotte apareció en frente de él—. ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Eres tan siquiera consciente de la mierda que tienes embarrada con esta situación? —Su voz sonó alarmada—. El collar era para hacerlos invisibles antes los ojos de ella, tiene la mitad de mi esencia, lo cual serviría para que los pasara por alto.

—Nos hubiera servido esa información antes —contestó él despreocupado, sin darle sentido a la tuerca de alarma que la anciana destellaba con luz aforada. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo debajo de la armadura y sacó la pequeña gargantilla—. Hoy estuvimos hablando toda la tarde, y como Albafica dudaba ponerse de nuevo el vestido, me dijo que la llevara conmigo. Sabía lo importante que era para ti y quería entregártela. Como ya no puede verte, por eso me la dio. Además, saco de arrugas, nos dijiste que lo lleváramos con nosotros pero nunca dijiste qué mierdas hacía. —Enarcó una ceja, y al notar algo importante, destacó—: Por cierto, ¿cómo es que estás aquí? —Miró los anillos que ensamblaban el oro de la prenda—. ¿También es por ésta cosa?

Ella asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

—Ruega a los dioses que Albafica esté bien, o te cortaré por partes para colgarte de mi techo.

Manigoldo sonrió.

—¿Y desde cuándo ese afecto por Alba-chan?, si se entera que estás subestimándolo no le sentara bien en el orgullo. —Siguió adelante—. Ahora quítate, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—¿No te preocupa?

—Vieja —Su voz tuvo una tilde exasperada—, Albafica puede tener apariencia de mujer, belleza altamente levantadora de máquinas de hijos, pero tiene más de dos penes y cuatro pelotas entre las piernas. Sabe cuidarse solo y, si le tocara pelear, yo sería un estorbo para él por los métodos de su poder.

—Bien, al parecer subestimé a los mocosos. —Una extraña tranquilidad resbaló por el rostro de la mujer, y no tardó en compartir la expresión que se plasmaba en el santo—. Y me perdí la segunda luna de miel.

La sonrisa se hizo más profunda en el rostro de Manigoldo, mientras siguió escrutando cada rincón, cuan más avanzó se encontró con filas de agujeros que escondían cuerpos en descomposición. Eran incontables, algunos ya estaban momificados y otros parecían recién arrojados.

—Al parecer estamos en los desechos de la mansión. —comentó, al momento que un sonido metálico rompió su formación de silencio y lo alertó.

Esperó unos momentos más, dejando espacio para que llegara y tal como predijo llegó; un silbido, una especie de grito amortiguado que pedía auxilio.

—¡¿Hay alguien con vida aquí?! —Oh, qué gran línea, Manigoldo. Se sintió estúpido al decir aquello, pero su sentimiento no perduró demasiado cuando obtuvo una respuesta, otra vez el sonido que pedía ser escuchado.

—Parece que viene bajo la tierra —se dio cuenta Liselotte, observando como el santo corría en dirección al sonido, tratando de ubicarlo entre las tantas almas que abandonaban los cuerpos y se unían a él.

Serpenteó entre los agujeros, ignoró el penetrante olor, y cuando volvió a escuchar la voz, encontró una lápida sin inscripción. Se quedó perplejo unos segundos, una losa sin nada le dio cierta ansiedad por aquello que se oía desde lo bajo.

Parecía recién puesta, y la tierra que estaba removida era su mensaje de ello. Sin duda había sido manipulada recientemente. No dio tiempo buscando una herramienta que le ayudara a mejorar la tarea, la impaciencia, acoplándose a su ritmo con su ansiedad dieron rienda a sus manos cubiertas de oro para extraer las piedras como un profanador de tumbas.

Lo hizo rápido, lastimándose los dedos descubiertos pero el dolor no hizo aparición de momentáneo instante, cuando una lámina de cemento obstruyó su excavación. La sonrisa que se le expandió en los labios se hizo grave, y sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad.

—No soy hombre de formalidades —dijo, y en su mano una llama azul brilló—. Tampoco pretendo ser un héroe, así que acabemos con esto rápido.

El gran Kisōen consumió las flamas de las almas que se ofrecieron en su palma, haciendo que en un instante o cientos de segundos más tarde, la explosión que se avecinó fue como un trueno sin tormenta que tuvo su liberación sobre la tierra cobijada por la lápida, haciendo que todo se volviera piezas de escombros.

En el aire quedó el eco del ensordecedor sonido, hasta que las cenizas junto con el polvo, se disolvieran en la nada.

—Yo hubiese preferido permanecer encerrada —dijo Liselotte desde su espalda.

—Cállate, no me iba a poner a levantar esa mierda —se quejó regresando la vista a los residuos, y se percató de algo inusual.

No se encontró con alguien atado debajo, ningún muerto "viviente" o alguna otra cosa que se asemejase. A cambio, se topó con una escalera de tierra que descendía a una telaraña de sombras.

—¿Qué mierdas?

—Lo mandaste volando —Sonrió la anciana que lo acompañaba materializada.

—Arrugas mal trazadas, dame una razón más y te usaré para mi siguiente explosión. —advirtió, notando la sonrisa en su cómplice—. Sírveme de algo y alumbra allá abajo, no quiero caerme de culo.

—Al menos, me gustaría escuchar un "por favor" de tu parte. —reclamó, mientras ya descendía, reduciéndose a una gran esfera y guiándole el camino.

Las paredes fueron iluminadas por la tenue luz parpadeante, develando con ofuscases trazos el descenso de diez escalones de tierra. Los gritos eran más audibles, y cuando llegó al final, se sorprendió al ver una hilera de celdas flanqueándolo.

—Mierda —fue lo único que dijo.

Empujó sus pasos hacia delante, y gracias a la ayuda de la anciana, ésta encendió todas las antorchas que estaban incrustadas en las paredes.

—Alguien... por favor... —se oyó el siseo de una voz quebradiza, ya desvaneciéndose.

Manigoldo se apresuró a llegar a esa celda, una que se encontraba a un palmo de distancia, en ese túnel que albergaba a más víctimas de aquella pesadilla. Giró sus pies, y agarró los barrotes que parecían hechos de hielo y se enfocó en ver el interior.

Al final de hueco, había un sujeto que permanecía encadenado de pies y manos, ladeaba la cabeza por simple movimiento, y de su boca se despeñaba un hilo de sangre.

—¿Acaso eres... —No llegó a formular la pregunta—, Cazzaniga?

Éste respondió al apelativo de su nombre, y temblorosamente subió la cabeza.

—Tú eres... —suspiró, con una mueca en sus labios cuando intentó moverse—. Eres el hombre... de esta mañana...

—¡¿Cómo terminaste aquí?! —Las preguntas se amontonaron en su lengua, y no se molestó en ordenarlas—. ¡¿Dónde está Dina?!

Él pareció sonreír en una pena miserable, haciendo que un par de gotas convertidas en pequeños diamantes salieran de sus párpados, desplazándose por sus mejillas.

—Ella se fue... —Ahogó un gemido de dolor—. Ella...

—Ya —dijo Manigoldo, entendiendo el resto—. Te sacaré de aquí.

Encendió una vez más su cosmos y antes de hacer otra cosa, Liselotte apareció sobre él dejando caer unas llaves en su palma.

—Usa mejor eso —aconsejó—. No vayas a despertar a los muertos con otra explosión.

Enmarcando una curvatura de cejas, profundizándolo con un chasquido de lengua, Manigoldo introdujo una de las llaves en el gran cerrojo oxidado. Tanteó unas dos veces más hasta conseguir la correcta, cuando ya estaba a punto de perder la calma y mandar todo a la mierda. Pero lo logró, y la puerta de la celda se abriera con un quejido de sus bisagras.

Rodando la vista por el lugar, encontrándose más que simple cuatro paredes llenas de suciedad y sangre, el santo liberó del suplicio materializado en cadenas que ataban al caballero Boris. No tardó demasiado cuando se derrumbó en el suelo, como si la única fuerza que lo había mantenido incorporado eran la fuerza de las cadenas.

—Oye, no es tiempo para cargar con bellas durmientes —Manigoldo lo zarandeó por el hombro, y al apartar su mano notó que la tenía llena de una sustancia mate de color rojo oscuro.

Gruñó una maldición y miró sobre su hombro viendo a Liselotte detrás de él, expectante.

—Tengo una idea, pero necesito tu ayuda.

Ella asintió y esperó las siguientes palabras que parecían en pausa, gracias a un silencio que parecía insistente.

—Aquí las almas pueden tomar forma corpórea, lo suficiente como para solidificar su cuerpo, supongo que se debe al poder de esta mansión de quinta. —Volvió la mirada a Boris, y al levantarle la camisa, las heridas de los latigazos seguían vigente—. Absorbe esa energía y atiende aquí al ceniciento, yo saldré a buscar a su princesa —Hizo una pausa y sonrió—, y a la mía.

—Si hago eso, el campo que tengo sobre ti se disolverá.

—No importa, todo acabará esta noche. —Se puso de pie, para echar a andar sus pasos fuera de la celda, necesitaba verificar las restantes cárceles.

Resignada, a sabiendas que no iba a lograr nada discutiendo, Liselotte cerró los ojos, y toda la energía canalizada en las paredes entró a sus poros. Su piel se hizo más blanca, sus arrugas más lívidas, su rostro más perfilado y su cuerpo menos encorvado.

Manigoldo le palpó los hombros y asintió.

—Bien, has lo tuyo. —Se dio vuelta, y así caminó fuera de ese cuchitril que apestaba a diablos.

Afuera, el panorama no cambiaba de asqueroso patrocinador. Las mismas cuatro paredes con barrotes, salvo que la mayoría tenían a sus residentes muertos, esqueléticos e irreconocibles. Revisó cada una y sólo se topó con el mismo sabor a acre aromatizado con cruda decepción.

Sólo le restaba la que estaba en fondo, contigua a una puerta de madera atrapada entre las redes del moho.

Aproximándose, el desagradable olor volvió a hundirse en sus fosas nasales y esta vez lo ignoró por completo, cuando su vista, capturó la silueta de una mujer desnuda y demacrada tirada en el suelo detrás de las barras de hierro.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, sin vida, sin mirar a nada, mientras lágrimas secas descorrieron ya su exiguo maquillaje.

Era Dina.

Apretó sus puños y quiso incrustar su cabeza contra la pared, queriendo saldar la culpa que se astilló en su pecho por haber subestimado al enemigo. Iba a matar a Rinaldi, a ese pavo de granja le iba a arrancar las plumas y lo iba a freír vivo.

Pensó que cargar con su cuerpo en ese momento, donde cada segundo valía oro, era arriesgar el pellejo que no estaba dispuesto poner a la venta. Después vendría a recoger el cuerpo de Dina, y le daría la sepultura que merecía porque era obvio que no la metería en aquellos miserables huecos donde guardaban a sus desecaciones. Debía seguir, aunque estuviera ciego de rabia, aun cuando deseaba destruir todo ese maldito lugar, tenía que descubrir porque extraían la vitalidad de las personas.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, sin apartar la mirada de ella, tratando de armar ese acertijo de volteadas palabras. Arriba habían almas desechadas, ahí abajo, ¿la verdadera fuente?

Fijó su atención en la puerta que estaba a lado de él, compuesta de una madera que parecía vieja de cansancio. Tenía grietas y diminutas aberturas donde se escurrían pequeños insectos, cubierta de una fina capa de telaraña vestía el pomo y, girándolo lentamente, éste cedió ante él.

Una nube de polvo suspiró desde el interior, junto con el mismo sabor a rancio y muerto.

Se preguntó si valía la pena meterse en ese nido de ratas sólo para curiosear. Para saber si haberse separado de Albafica valió la miserable pena de nada más haber salvado a Boris.

Tomó una de las antorchas para iluminar el lugar, y gracias al fuego vasto, se encontró dentro de un minúsculo cubículo que conservaba pilas de cajas, y más basura repartida que se sumergía en el polvo.

Una mesa yacía apoyada contra la pared, con una vela que había llorado su último cimiento. Había más tierra y redes de hilos blancos sobre un candelabro que parecía consumido quizás por la burocracia del tiempo. En su mejor era debió brillar, en la peor, sólo era un pilar para nidos de insectos.

Caminó hasta la mesa, acercando el fuego para que difuminara la oscuridad y le diera claridad a lo que creía que era.

Habían unos pergaminos en una esquina, mal enrollados y arrugados. La curiosidad, la más común de las relaciones, pudo más que él, así que a continuación, estiró su mano para alcanzar el que estaba clavado a la mesa. Empujó el papel con cuidado, tratando de no romperlo cuando éste se deslizó entre sus dedos, enviando una fricción rasposa a sus términos sensitivos.

Desdoblándolo finalmente, las líneas que había encima a penas y alcanzaban a leerse. La tinta quizás había acabado de jubilarse y ahora sólo el vestigio de su existencia pisaba el papel.

Forzó la vista y leyó unas palabras en griego. Al principio parecían garabatos, hasta que uno tomó forma y las curvas cobraron un vago significado.

¿El sello de Athena?

Acercó más el fuego y por espacio de un minuto trató de darle forma a esos trazos que no dirigían ningún sentido. Contiguo a él, una piedra de carbón parecía cómplice en el ofrecimiento silencioso de ayudarlo. La cogió, era del tamaño no menos de su puño, lo cual sirvió cuando la desmoronó entre sus dedos.

Los trocitos cayeron en el pergamino como una suave lluvia matizada de negro, elevando un pequeño vaho que parecía el aliento de los espectros que paseaban por el inframundo.

Pasó la palma sobre la superficie, rellenando los huecos vacíos que una vez gozaron de tinta. Al cabo de un minuto, aquellas desfiguradas líneas se unieron en una forma consistente; mostrando una figura singular.

Eran partes que se ensamblaban, contorneando el metal divino que le hizo tragar saliva al santo. A lado de ésta, había un pequeño párrafo en griego que citaba un cántico de muerte a los dioses y más abajo, escrito en grafito, había un mensaje claro y conciso:

_«Ella juró vengarse por su humillación, y es porque ello que su amor corrompido, traerá destrucción»_

Manigoldo entendió. Rinaldi iba a despertar la armadura de Afrodita.

Su cara se vació de toda expresión.

Un ruido pareció sisear desde lo alto, aumentando sus escalas, haciéndose notar cuando un fuerte estrépito azotó sus oídos.

Esbozó una sonrisa. ¿Tan rápido lo habían descubierto?

Tomó los planos con rapidez, y los ocultó bajo su brazo, saliendo con rapidez de esa habitación antes de ser arrinconado como una rata en su propio escondite. Escapó de esa boca de oscuridad adentrándose a las mazmorras, con unas llamas que ardían inquietas, frenéticas, por el viento apestoso que aumentó su escala y parecía absorber todo el oxígeno limpio de ese lugar.

La celda donde estaba Boris era la única donde salía un fuego tenue, tímido, como si temiese darse a conocer y eso sería la fecha que pondría fin a su exiguo calor. Liselotte estaba arrodillada junto al caballero, le había quitado los harapos a lo que se había reducido su ropa y limpiaba cuidadosamente los profundos surcos que hacían su terreno en la piel.

—Vieja, tenemos compañía.

Ella no pareció sorprendida. Se veía más fuerte, más vigorosa, más real, mientras con sus arrugadas manos mantenía la labor que se le había asignado.

—Te lo advertí… —iba a decir, antes de ser interrumpida por Manigoldo.

—No hay tiempo para sermones, escúchame —Se le arrodilló a un lado y su capa barrió el árido y mugriento suelo—. Ya sé porque la mansión absorbe las almas, pero no diré los detalles ahora. Quiero que te quedes con esto, no vayas a perderlo de ninguna forma —Le cedió los pergaminos con urgencia—. Quédate acá, cuando termines, vuelve a tu modo ese…, no sé, ¿de alma? —Señaló al inconsciente Boris—. Para que uses la brujería que hiciste conmigo, para proteger al fortachón éste.

—Le estás dando demasiadas tareas a una muerta —Alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué harás tú?

Sin responder, levantándose con esa sonrisa sencilla que vaticinaba su instinto de guerra, él la miró.

—A recibir a nuestros invitados, por supuesto. —El brillo de sus ojos se tornó de color, afilándose como un cuchillo de sierra—. Y a buscar a mi esposa.

Liselotte sonrió. Si Albafica se enteraba que Manigoldo se refería a él como una mujer ligada a un lazo matrimonial, le encantaría ver como ese italiano terminaría en una cuna de espinas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**scaló en números pares el pequeño tramo de escalones, tocando la superficie como si hubiese estado en el mismo intestino de la gran M.

Cuando logró alcanzar la superficie, una nube de gas lo recibió, tóxica, asfixiante, quemando las vigas y los soportes del invernadero en unas zonas, que el peso ya cedía ante ellas.

Otras partes se derretían, goteando, convertido en resina fresca que no le dio buena espina. Si esa cosa se venía sobre él, Boris tendría una bonita forma de morir al ser enterrado vivo.

¿Qué clase de gas era ese?, era demasiado sanguinario, para repasarlo dos veces. Había borrado los alrededores e irritaba los ojos, dificultaba la respiración y trancaba el habla.

Trató de calmarse, entender la situación.

Bastó que pasaran unos segundos cuando una silueta emergió de la pesada nube que absorbía todo con sus sañas. Manigoldo se puso en guardia, y cuando los filtros de luna iluminaron el rostro de aquella persona, el mundo pareció detenerse.

El nombre se le atoró en los labios, más aún, cuando una rosa cargada de espinas mortíferas le rozó el rostro a una velocidad inverisímil. Ni siquiera pudo moverse, cuando oyó la rosa incrustarse en la pared que se levantaba detrás de su espalda. Por un momento, no logró ubicarse en el contexto de la situación, la sorpresa le había paralizado las piernas, nublado el pensamiento y no se movió de su lugar mientras trataba de darle volumen a su garganta.

—¿Albafica? —Finalmente la voz abandonó su boca. Y aunque lo nombró con convicción, las palabras le temblaron.

Su vista parecía engañarlo, quería que así fuera, porque no era idiota para irse de lleno a unos brazos que estaban envenenados. Con sólo verle bastaba para arrojar muchas hipótesis al aire, rodeadas de una constelación de infinitas incógnitas. La persona que tenía en frente, lucía como Albafica, tenía su rostro, su porte, su poder... pero había algo dentro de él, algo oscuro y retorciéndose, que mancilló sus ojos de una severa determinación, borrando su identidad.

El brillo que destilaba; era un augurio de muerte.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, sintiendo el pequeño hilo de sangre bajar por su mejilla.

Una risa se escuchó de los dulces pétalos que eran los labios de Piscis, borbotando una cruel ironía. La marca que tenía en el rostro cobró más intensidad, como si estuviera hecha de sangre cuando el flequillo celeste se apartó. Y mientras abría los ojos la sombra de una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios, como si hubiera estado perdido en algún sueño placentero.

Albafica lo observaba, su cosmos estaba enardecido de odio, sed de venganza y muerte hacia él. Y al dar un paso al frente, hizo que el techo de vidrio que estaba sobre sus cabezas se redujera a una lluvia de cuchillos de cristal.

Protegiéndose con su brazo cubierto de oro, Manigoldo difuminó toda expresión y entendió lo que tenía en frente.

El rostro de la deidad. Afrodita.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer una guerra de mil días en este lugar?

—¿Mil días? —La voz salió distorsionada, con un eco ahogado en una metamorfosis femenina y masculina—. Esto acabará en este momento.

Estiró su mano hacia él, y una enredadera de inmensas púas se envolvió como una boa en su brazo, perforando su ropa y su piel, absorbiendo su sangre, para posteriores segundos, aparecer una _demon rose_ en su mano tintada de escarlata.

—Sólo eres un dios alimentándose de mierda —escupió Manigoldo, tratando de elegir cuál sería el paso siguiente, si es que le quedaba alguno—. Devuélveme a mi compañero.

Una sonrisa más grave hizo su terreno en las comisuras del santo de Piscis.

—Pronto tendré una forma completa, después que termine de ensuciar esta alma con tu muerte —Seguía sonriendo, portando un aire de seducción que se respiraba al mortífero sabor a las atrocidades del abismo—. Sólo introduje una pequeña parte de mí dentro de este chico, y aunque lo mates, le arranques el alma, no me harás nada. Ya él me pertenece. —Hizo una pausa, lenta, pasiva, batiendo el cabello a su espalda—. Además, no puedes hacerme nada... ¿cierto?, después de todo... —La voz de ella desapareció, dejando sólo el vestigio de la real de Albafica—, ¿no lastimarás a quien sacrificó todo por ti?

Manigoldo tragó saliva, el cosmos de Albafica estaba hecho un desastre. Había resentimiento, rabia, decepción, miedo... No debió dejarlo solo. No debió abandonarlo.

Las cartas estaban siendo manipuladas por un dios, extorsionando el poder de su compañero y corromperlo para su propio beneficio. No quería herir a Albafica, a pesar que la situación dictara quien saldría como un alfiletero sería él.

Se mantuvo expectante, sospesando las posibilidades porque lo último que ella necesitaba era un poco más de culpa, más dolor, más sacrificio en la consciencia de Albafica para utilizarlo a su propio beneficio.

Al ver su reserva, Albafica decidió subir de nivel y chasqueando sus dedos; el ambiente cambió. Parecieron transportarse de sitio, y cuando todo volvió a tomar forma, estaban en medio del gran salón de baile.

Gritos ahogados se oyeron cuando sus presencias alertaron a aquellos que danzaban, reían y coqueteaban. La mayoría abrió los ojos, al detallar el nuevo escenario, los nuevos actores.

Todos estaban pasmados al verlo a él vestido de oro, a Albafica revelando su verdadero género, y el aperitivo para decorar, cubierto de su propia sangre.

Manigoldo se tragó una maldición, oyendo la carcajada estridente que soltó aquella que manipulaba el cuerpo de su compañero.

—¡Todos serán mi sacrificio esta noche! —vociferó, alzando los brazos en un arco sobre su cabeza—. Es hora de subir el telón.

Se agazapó y palpando el lustrado suelo, el cosmos de Albafica se transmitió bajo éste, y como una plaga de avispas, cientos de rosas empezaron a abrirse decorando cada espacio de muerte.

Manigoldo supo lo que vendría a continuación, y sólo tuvo que cerciorarse como los invitados se quedaban boquiabierta mientras el asesino escarlata aparecía.

—¡¿Qué hacen viendo como idiotas?! —gritó—. ¡Esas rosas están envenenadas! ¡Salgan de aquí, maldita sea!

Bastó que dijera eso para que el pánico absorbiera sus reacciones, el sentido común se encendiera y los vítores de miedo empezaran a hacer su aparición. Un cúmulo de gritos, voces apresuradas y llantos se alzaron al aire cuando todos se apresuraron ir a las grandes puertas.

Tropezando entre ellos, empujándose en una carrera de salvar lo que les restaba de vida.

—De nada servirá —dijo Albafica—. Son mías desde que entraron a mi mansión.

—Cállate, patético dios de mierda —Manigoldo se enfureció—. Para ustedes nuestras vidas parecerán insignificantes, mierdas repartidas en la tierra, pero sin nosotros su culo no tiene donde sentarse. —Un vórtice empezó a rodearlo, materializando el cosmos de Cáncer que rugía con intensidad. Su constelación empezó a latir con frenesí y su cuerpo recibió una respuesta a esa excitación—. Hora de acabar con esto.

Su dedo índice se alzó, llamando e invitando en vociferación a los muertos que dormían. El reloj que había en la pared, flanqueado de los dragones de esfinge taladró un sonido en su media noche, restringiendo su poder.

Cáncer ya sabía que ese maldito reloj era la espina en la bota, porque a diferencia que en el cementerio, ahí las almas eran la fuente del poder de la mansión. Podía oír voces de atrapadas, los lamentos ahogados en desdicha. Debía destruirlo si deseaba liberarlas y poder luchar en su máximo poder. En su propio océano.

Retrocedió cuando Albafica se fue contra él, protegido por la sangre que goteaba de sus manos y también la que humedecía aquel hermoso frac de hilos dorados. Corrió para protegerse de los altos pilares cuando varias rosas se alzaron en su dirección, oyendo como éstos contuvieron el ponzoñoso veneno mortal.

Se preguntaba por cuánto más su cuerpo aguantaría; le temblaban las piernas y había dejado de sentir la presión sanguínea en sus manos hace rato.

Imaginaba que el corte en la mejilla debía ser el causante, debido al poco de veneno que hacía estragos dentro de él. Si se dejaba alcanzar por otra más, sería un hermoso fin de teatro y todos valdrían vergas al amanecer.

Se oyó el sonido de un estruendo estriarse y, cuando subió la cabeza, un gran pedazo de escombro descendía desde lo alto sobre él.

—Piraña Rose. —Escuchó detrás.

Manigoldo creyó sentirse abordado por el pánico. Extraerle el alma era lo que _ella_ quería, para absorberlo por completo y que lo que una vez fue Albafica desapareciera por completo.

Saltó hacia las escaleras principal que antes habían usado para adentrarse a la mansión, subiendo en acelerada adrenalina mientras los estampidos de la rosa negra chocaban contra los muros, acercándose más a él. Una rozó su brazo izquierdo, transmitiendo a sus oídos el sonido de como su hueso se había agrietado, haciendo que una flor de dolor se abriera en esa zona, y sólo pudo maldecir internamente. Empezó a saltar entre las redes de escaleras para llegar al reloj, que ya se encontraba a un palmo de distancia.

—¡No te lo permitiré! —advirtió la voz de Albafica poseída, y haciendo estallar lo poco que le restaba de cosmos, producto de la lluvia de rosas que fue en caza. Ocultando una blanca, escoltada por las demás, que tenía como objetivo fijo su corazón y sabía que a esa distancia, el punto sería certero.

«Mierda», pensó Manigoldo, porque sabía que no podía esquivarla estando en el aire.

Sólo una rápida sombra se situó entre él y su cita con la muerte, al ver como las espinas se clavaron en un pecho que no había sido precisamente el suyo. Manigoldo abrió los ojos cuando la pequeña Nicole lo había protegido.

Ambos se fueron pesadamente contra el piso, cuando la gravedad hizo de las suyas en ese mundo donde las leyes no tenían sentido.

Consiguiendo atraparla a tiempo, la doncella cayó sobre sus brazos con una rosa incrustada en su pecho, tintándose rápidamente de rojo que incluso antes de tocar el suelo; absorbió lo poco que restaba de ella.

—¡Oye, mocosa!

Una vez que rozaron la baldosa, Manigoldo le arrancó las espinas del pecho, pero éstas ya habían cumplido su cometido, tragándose otra esencia inocente en ese lago de pirañas.

La doncella con un nuevo pálido en sus ojos, trató de enfocarlo a él y sonrió tímidamente.

—Finalmente... pude utilizar mi vida... por algo que yo misma deseé... —Escupió sangre, manchando su delantal blanco y pintando su piel de ese desagradable color—. Después de todo... yo ya estaba dentro de ella...

Y fue entonces, una vez más frente a Manigoldo, la muerte se rió de él al llevarse a otra vida a su asqueroso nido. Los ojos de Nicole quedaron abiertos, mirándolo, cuando su vitalidad se fue al vacío y el susurro de su súplica, se desvaneciera en un silbido:

«Salve al señor Albafica»

—Mocosa, hey... Se supone que eras una alma, no puedes morir —Manigoldo la zarandeó—. No puedes dormirte aquí. —dijo, viéndola, inerte, con los claros síntomas que le gritaban al oído: Está muerta.

Nicole como todos en ese lugar, había perdido parte de su alma, pero aún existió algo dentro de ella, que la había atado al camino de los vivos. Algo que, ya había desaparecido.

—Mocosa estúpida —La apretó entre sus brazos, con el corazón desafiando sus límites de latidos, hasta el punto de sentir que podía desprenderse de su pecho.

Albafica se balanceó en sus pasos, observando de lejos la escena, aquella tinta de sangre que nunca parecía dejarlo. Esa imagen que se repetía una y otra vez.

Un pez que sostiene a otro que está a punto de morir. El pez que da su vida, para que el otro pueda seguir.

Algo hizo _track_ dentro de él.

Su cosmos se salió de control cuando luchó contra las garras de la diosa que se reía dentro de él emocionada, dejándole ver esa imagen, regresando sus sentidos para que saboreara el desastre que había creado. Gritó sosteniéndose los costados de su cabeza, cuando la vorágine de imágenes lo perseguía peor que la mala suerte.

—Nico... —El nombre le salió con pesado esfuerzo, y lágrimas purgaron sus ojos.

Él... ¿él había dado muerte a una persona inocente?

Nicole. Muerta. Él. Asesino. Muerta. Nicole. Su culpa. Asesino. _Mi culpa..._

_—Eres un asesino, Albafica..._ —Se rió en su mente Afrodita.

—No... —Se cubrió el rostro con las manos trastabillando hacia atrás, siendo incapaz de ver como Manigoldo se había levantado, y saltó sobre él atravesando su rostro con un puño seco que le volteó la cara, mandándolo contra la pared más cercana.

—¡Despierta, por un demonio, Albafica!

En el interior de Piscis, su consciencia atada a las cadenas de Afrodita, sólo podía ver la pérdida que había causado. Las voces se oían lejanas, la persona que lo abofeteaba también.

—_Más, más... ¡Más!_ —gemía la diosa, divirtiéndose de ese teatro de figuras rotas.

Albafica volvió a aterrizar contra el piso, cuando otro golpe de su compañero se incrustó contra sus costillas. Pero él no sentía nada, era como estar dentro de una burbuja de oscuridad, mientras esa diosa utilizaba su cuerpo a placer, provocando a Manigoldo a destrozarlo.

_Albafica..._

Una nueva voz logró alcanzar su mente, atravesando los límites y las barreras, llegando hasta la prisión que lo inhibía.

_Albafica debes tomar el control..._

¿Acaso esa voz era...? Era...

_Sino despiertas, te perderás a ti mismo... Perderás por todo lo que has luchado._

—Maestro... —balbuceó.

Y un grito por parte de la diosa, se oyó a continuación. Revolcándose como una serpiente, alocada y energúmena, dentro de su cuerpo.

_—¡¿Quién eres?!_ —exigió saber Afrodita.

Sin embargo, la constelación de Piscis brilló una vez más, y no por el poder de su actual representante, sino de uno anterior.

_No importa de quien se trate, nadie puede manipular a mi estudiante._

Un fuerte calor lo rodeó, como los brazos de una madre y en esa concentración, la burbuja que encerraba a Albafica dentro de su propia cabeza se pinchó.

Los gritos empezaron a tomar volumen, el dolor llegó hasta su cuerpo, y finalmente, aquel teatro lo presentó una vez más como actor.

—¡Maldito seas, dios de mierda! —decía Manigoldo enloquecido de ira.

La mano de éste se alzó sobre sus ojos y antes que se diera contra él, su voz a penas se oyó:

—Manigoldo... —Casi no podía respirar. Los pulmones le ardían y su sangre de agrío sabor parecía condesarle la lengua dentro de su boca.

Sus palabras fueron competentes y secuaces en detener aquella mole que iba de nuevo contra su rostro. Las piernas le temblaron, y el hilo frágil que apenas lo tenía en pie no le quedó hebras de la cual sostenerse. Se derrumbó sobre sus pies y en esa nota mental de regresar a su cuerpo, anotó todas las zonas que estaban facturadas con heridas.

Sosteniéndolo por una zona que no estaba llena de sangre, Cáncer fijó su vista en su compañero, aquel que jadeaba y su piel temblaba. Sólo una cosa pudo decirle que había regresado y era que...

—Acaba conmigo —susurró Albafica, mordiéndose el labio y la desesperación corriendo en pesadas lágrimas en sus mejillas—. Soy el culpable de todo...

Antes de responder, quizás mucho antes de pensar tan siquiera en la respuesta, una enredadera emergida desde el interior de una pared sobre sus cabezas, recorrió el aire con velocidad divina y con sus grandes espigas; fue capaz de atravesar en el costado a ambos caballeros.

Incluso capaz de penetrar el gran oro de Cáncer.

Ni siquiera las exclamaciones ahogadas de los santos, salieron con plenitud cuando esa rama los alzó en el aire después de ensartarlos, para arrojarlos contra la superficie del gigantesco reloj. Atravesaron juntos el aire y se estrellaron contra esa masa de metal que terminó por arrancarles el aire.

Cayeron pesadamente al piso, a escasos centímetros uno de otro.

Hubo exclamaciones, gritos de aquellos que aún no salían del salón, para cuando la pared rota que estaba sobre el ascenso de escalones, y de donde había emergido el anterior ataque, se terminó de agrietar hasta expulsar sus partes en otra explosión que azotó los oídos.

Del agujero impreso en el muro, más enredaderas empezaron a salir como serpientes, cubriendo cada palmo hasta que finalmente se oyeron unos pasos acercarse. Una risa levantarse en el silencio y una figura salió desde las sombras, portando su divinidad.

La mujer que se asomó en el tope de la escalera poseía largos cabellos celestes, labios color escarlata, y una insultante belleza tan distintiva que casi era dolorosa. Tenía un largo vestido blanco, acampanado en los brazos, con una malla brillante por encima que parecía hecha de diamantes.

En su mano derecha tenía una especie de cetro que era tan alto como ella, con una proporcional esfera en la punta que brillaba como si dentro de éste hubiera un universo entero.

Sus ojos estaban vacíos, pero la sonrisa torcida de sus labios indicaban una maldad que estaba a punto de despertar.

Rinaldi apareció detrás de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión tan desagradable que Manigoldo —apenas incorporándose— deseó eliminar.

—Rinaldi —dijo ella, sonriente—, trae a mi hijo.

—Con gusto, mi amada Celestia. —respondió, tomándole el dorso de la muñeca y depositarle un beso.

Mientras tanto, más atrás, uno de los caballeros heridos intentaba desesperadamente llegar hasta su compañero que yacía con la cara incrustada en la baldosa, que reflejaba como su sangre mortífera salía de su herida.

Se arrastró a él con el brazo, obligándose a incorporarse para poder evadir la muerte vestida de rojo que brotaba de la herida de su compañero.

—Es inútil luchar —se burló Rinaldi, empezando a bajar las escaleras con parsimonia aplastante—. Se baja finalmente el telón.

«Maldita sea, maldita sea», exclamaba Manigoldo con la vista nublada.

Que su diosa le enviase una señal, un susurro, una migaja de su presencia para salir de ese barranco donde habían caído. El cosmos existía para hacer milagros, Athena debía protegerlos, debía darles sus fuerzas a sus fieles vasallos, y cuando desistió de moverse quedando boca arriba; el milagro ocurrió.

Sobre él, estaba el reloj que condensaba las almas y las absorbía con su tiempo manipulado. Albafica estaba inconsciente, y su cosmos, junto con sus habilidades florales habían sido robadas por Afrodita, que disfrutaba desde lo alto de su agonía. Si lo destruía desde esa posición, los escombros caerían sobre ellos y los sumergerian en una súbita muerte. Él podía esquivarla rodando sobre sí mismo pero... ¿y Albafica?

—Hazlo... —La voz de Piscis se oyó como un suave graznido. Su mirada coincidió con la de su compañero, en una coincidencia que fue dolorosa. Parecía como si fuera la última vez que se verían así—. Si me absorbe... será el fin.

Los pasos de Rinaldi se oyeron cerca, demasiado, como si el mundo se moviera en cámara lenta y ellos sólo escucharan el fuerte latido de sus corazones.

Se mordió el labio y apretó los ojos.

—Perdóname, Alba-chan. —Alzó su mano y concentró todo su cosmos en ella, absorbiendo cada galaxia que latían dentro de él.

Rinaldi corrió hasta él al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, gritando un «detente» que no llegó con todas sus letras.

—Muy tarde, maldito animal.

Su puño se estrelló contra el muro, sacudiendo la estructura que se propagó en cuestión de segundos. Manigoldo cerró los ojos, y el fuerte aullido de las piezas del reloj siendo destruidas llegó a sus oídos.

Sonrió, la muerte apareció ante ellos, cuando los enormes escombros lloraron como una dulce burla.

«Alba-chan...».

**C**ontinuará.

* * *

**_N_**_/finales_: Y con esto concluimos por hoy. Este capítulo tenía su rato escrito, pero actualmente estoy enferma de los ojos por una irritación que empeoró y blablablá, así que no había podido leerlo. Lo leí sólo una vez, si tuvo errores me disculpan. El siguiente será la última actualización, sino se extiende al punto de picarla en dos. Este será el único capitulo que le pondré fecha de subida:

24/12.

Quise terminarlo en esa fecha porque en el 24/12/2014 se subió el primer capítulo. Hasta yo considero exagerado tardar dos años... Dejaré las despedidas para después, y me concentraré una vez más aclaraciones:

1\. En el capítulo 6 (creo que era ese xD) antes de ir a la mansión, Liselotte les había dicho que quería entregarles algo. Nunca especifiqué qué, para dejar ese hueco abierto que pronto llenaría en los últimos capítulos.

2\. Albafica no es que tenga el poder de hacer aparecer enredaderas, puede hacer aparecer rosas más nunca lo he visto haciendo otra cosa. Eso quiere decir, como dije en el capítulo, que Afrodita corrompió su poder con el suyo y lo manejaba como mejor le pareciera. En este caso, usar las ramas de espinas. Usé esta referencia, para que cuando Albafica peleara en pleno uso de sus cinco sentidos se notara la diferencia. Nadie ha notado que cuando un aliado se voltea al enemigo, ¿su fuerza se triplica?

3\. La mujer que aparece, es la madre de Albafica pero poseída ya. Que diga trae «a mi hijo», es sólo una burla de ella.

4\. Por sino quedó claro, Nicole estaba en un punto intermedio de vida y muerte. Recuerden que en el capítulo 11, Manigoldo ve como ella parecía ser absorbida por la mansión pero aun no lo estaba por completo.

5- Sí, fue Lugonis quien liberó a Albafica.

Eso es todo, nos volveremos a ver el 24/12 :)


	14. Aviso

¿Asustados?, jaja yo también lo estaría.

Supongo que al leer el título de "este capítulo", deben hacerse una idea que no soy portadora de buenas noticias.

Iré al grano, esta humilde autora de fanfic por ocio le acaban de diagnósticar una delicada enfermedad en la vista, producto de una irritación ocular mal curada. Ustedes que me han seguido, merecen una explicación de porque el capitulo se retrasará.

Para quienes deseen saber, y porque no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos, explicaré brevemente mi situación:

Hay riesgo de perder la vista sino hay el debido cuidado. Tengo una queratitis bacteriana, que sólo Hades sabe porque justamente en vacaciones me manda eso jaja

En fin, tengo escrito del fic, sólo me falta dos escenas y el epílogo. Si consigo a una víctima que me visite esta semana de exilio, donde ni TV podré ver, haré que lo escriban por mí y tratar de llegar a la fecha. Quizás para el lunes tenga bitácoras auditivas jajajaj

No saben como lamento no poder terminar con la meta que tenía hecha. En este momento estoy en lapso de frustración, más porque tenía otros planes en mente y otras cosas Dx

Volveré, y espero que entiendan mi pobre situación. Hay reviews que deseo responder, pero mi madre está vigilándome desde la esquina y estoy aquí a riesgo de mi pellejo. Vine porque no quiero que piensen que los dejaré embarcados, yo siempre intento cumplir mi palabra.

Despedirme será muy dramático, pero hay que reírse para no llorar xD

Adiós mundo Fanfiction, nos veremos en otra vida...


	15. La caída de los hombres buenos

**_N_**_otas:_ Feliz navidad, año, reyes y quizás carnaval, gentencilla. Sip, he vuelto en la teoría de las palabras médicas. Aunque aun me falta recuperar el ojo izquierdo, ya me dejan usar al menos el móvil y un poco la pc. Escribí este capítulo, o al menos gran parte de él en una libreta y varios oneshot que se me ocurrieron en mi exilio. Lo peor fue transcribir en mi teléfono, y medio corregí por la pc, así que si ven palabras extrañas esta vez puedo culpar al diccionario (¿? jaja.

Gracias a LiNi.02, Mara D (sé que has comentado en varios oneshot, y es por ello que no te he respondido, por lo que te agradezco tu presencia en modo de guest por acá x'D me alegra que te gusten mis historias), pequebalam y Alhaja quienes se preocuparon por mí, fueron lindos sus mensajes. También un agradecimiento especial a Henahera, quien me hizo un espectacular dibujo de Alba-chan en regalo por mi recuperación y ahora es mi nueva foto de perfil. También para mi sorpresa, hizo una animación de la pelea de Manigoldo y Albafica del capítulo anterior en 44 páginas –aplausos, más aplausos– Es una maravillosa artista, rebosante de talento y me siento afortunada de haberla inspirado a crear un dibujo. El placer es mío, preciosa.

En fin, debo decirles que, como siempre, me he extendido. (_¡¿Por qué soy así?!_) Así que dividí el final + el epílogo. Quería ponerlo todo junto, pero abarcaba 13k+ palabras (sin correcciones) lo cual capaz se extendería aún más. Lamento no haber cumplido mi fecha de publicación, yo también sufrí pero bueno, así es la vida jaja

* * *

**Noche de tragos.**

Capítulo 14.

[FINAL]

_La caída de los hombres buenos._

.

.

.

**H**abía pronunciado su nombre quizás en un final suspiro que, figurativamente hablando, tenía un ácido de última vez. Y aunque fuera sólo una premonición, la persona de la cual quería despedirse; había sido Albafica.

Pensó que hasta ahí había llegado su caminata por aquel libertinaje paraíso que muchos llamaban tierra, y finalmente viajó como esclavo a la montaña decrépita como era el Yomotsu Hirasaka. O eso creyó.

Dejó que el silencio lo envolviese, lo hiciera suyo y le diera conclusiones para saber dónde estaba. No oía a los espectros reírse, tampoco los pasos vacíos de los muertos andantes, ni menos el crepitar de la lengua de fuego que escupía desde la entrada al inframundo. Nada llegaba a sus oídos.

No le gustaba pensar que su alma se perdió entre las grietas de las dimensiones, y cuando finalmente creyó que podía abrir los ojos, lo hizo.

Una cuadrilla de dolores hizo su entrada teatral en su cuerpo y tuvo que ahogar un gemido dolor cuando intentó mover su brazo izquierdo. Hizo afán de removerse en la incomodidad del suelo donde su espalda reposaba, y sólo entonces oyó que alguien le hablaba, pero no decodificó exactamente de dónde provenía.

Aún su vista estaba ennegrecida por la inconciencia y parpadeando repetidas veces, sombras empezaron a cobrar formas y, los muros que culebreaban con insistente agitación, fueron acompañado por un reconocible olor que desagradaba su nariz. Esas dos referencias le dieron una idea vaga en dónde estaba.

Intentó moverse, enviar una orden a su cuerpo para que hiciera algo, pero antes de tan siquiera ejercer la idea, una mano en su pecho le devolvió sin piedad al piso. El golpe seco a su cráneo que lo envió de regreso a la piedra provocó que agudizara sus oídos y le hizo ahogar una maldición, ¿no podía tener alguna vez, un enfermero sutil?

—¡Qué no te muevas, carajo! —gritó una voz aparentemente femenina y una que conocía.

—Bruja esquinera... —reconoció, ladeando la cabeza en un esfuerzo que su cuello apenas logró hacer—. ¿Cómo...? —Las siguientes palabras desistieron en salir, atragantándolo. La cabeza le ardía al punto de difuminar la lógica congruencia de sus pensamientos, pero aun así intentó alcanzar su voz—: ¿Por qué... estoy aquí?

—Yo qué voy a saber —dijo Liselotte, con un matiz ansioso cubriendo sus palabras, mientras apretaba lo que parecía ser un trozo de tela en su torso—. Albafica y tú aparecieron aquí de repente. Según las almas que rondan, y chismosas por cierto, dicen que destruyeron el reloj que detenía en tiempo en la maldita M. —Hizo una pausa, como si intentara ordenarse antes de decir algo más—. Supongo que era el núcleo.

Los recuerdos volaron hasta Manigoldo, reviviendo cada escena en ese cementerio de memorias.

—Cierto… —Evocó cuando su puño envió su cosmos por los muros hasta acabar con el reloj—. Esa basura ayudaba a la zorra de Afrodita a controlar la mansión… —Sus oración se vio interrumpida por la insistencia de sus pulmones en absorber un aire que le parecía ser suficiente.

Tuvieron razón desde el principio, gracias a la concentración de almas que canalizaban energías de amores perturbadores; era que Afrodita podía hacer uso de ello aun cuando no estaba totalmente en ese mundo. Por eso era capaz de controlar la mansión, y exponer sus redes para cuando alguien rompiera el juramento por el que _ella_ se regía.

Si no fuera por Albafica, él capaz…

Sus ojos se abrieron en par con la presencia de ese personaje.

—¿Albafi...? —El nombre se le fue de la boca, y sus cuerdas vocales tampoco hicieron el esfuerzo por buscarlo.

—Está a tu lado. —susurró la anciana.

Manigoldo quiso levantarse del tiro, correr hasta su compañero, verificar que respiraba pero, pero...

Odiaba los "pero".

Su cuerpo no respondía, sus articulaciones tampoco, y no le sorprendía sentir los indicios de una temible fiebre arrastrarse por su piel. Reconocía esos síntomas...

Finalmente, aparecieron. Y con ira incluida.

Cerró los ojos, fatigado, quiso decirle a Liselotte que estaba envenenado, que si trataban eso con rapidez moriría entre el conteo de cinco segundos. Los párpados le pesaban tanto que no se veía capaz de levantarlos, no logró abrirlos de nuevo.

Se dejó vencer…

—Hey, mocoso —llamó Liselotte, pero Manigoldo ya había perdido el conocimiento.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua. Miró a un lado, enfocándose en el otro cuerpo que también yacía inconsciente, con la belleza indescriptible reluciendo incluso sobre los golpes. Debía mantenerlos con vida, no podía permitir que esa maldita mansión también se los llevase a ellos.

Sin embargo, Albafica había despertado un cuarto de horas después, con la debilidad en su cuerpo extremadamente palpable y casi respirable.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —La anciana le palpó la frente en busca de la misma fiebre que ya hacía su terreno en el cuerpo del otro caballero, pero no se encontró con los mismos síntomas.

Al contrario, vio como ese santo de rasgos refinados hacía un esfuerzo atroz por tratar abrir los labios para responder:

—Mi sangre... —jadeó, tratando de advertirle, y ella entendió el mensaje riendo quedamente.

—Estoy muerta, muchacho —Le dejó una caricia en el rostro, removiéndole el cabello como el tacto protector de una madre—. Tu sangre no me hará nada.

Tratando de controlar su cuerpo, intentando apoyarse en los codos, Albafica luchaba contra su respiración.

—No te esfuerces —espectó Liselotte, tratando de volverlo a recostar sobre la losa de la prisión, pero el santo no desistió. Una palabra le reverberaba en la cabeza y sólo tenía que pronunciarla para poder encontrar respuestas.

—Manigoldo... —quiso decir, sosteniendo su costado herido, y reparando el lugar en el que residía, añadió—: ¿Dónde... estoy?

Liselotte volteó la cabeza y su dirección le dio sentido a la mirada de Albafica, cuando coincidió con la silueta de aquel italiano tirado boca arriba.

—Tiene una fiebre bastante jodida y su herida se está tornando de un extraño color. —Descubrió el torso, mostrando las estrías y ventosas de sangre que se estaban esparciendo como pétalos por la piel de Cáncer.

La sorpresa tomó el control en el rostro de Albafica, al aterrorizarse con esa imagen que arrastró el inmediato veredicto a los síntomas que se estaban presentando.

—¿Ha… vomitado sangre? —La pregunta salió con un poco más de fuerza, y la respuesta que recibió fue una sacudida de cabeza.

La mente de Piscis empezó a maquinar rápidamente, poco recordaba de su pelea pero la imagen más lúcida que logró rescatar fue cuando Afrodita los atravesó a ambos.

Su sangre entró en el cuerpo de Manigoldo.

El miedo le invadió, trayendo consigo una lluvia de preguntas sobre su cabeza; ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Aún existía la oportunidad de salvarlo? ¿Manigoldo sobreviviría a su sangre? Y si era el caso… ¿eso afectaría su cuerpo?

«Sólo soy resistente», recordó que le había dicho. Eso significaba que era cuestión de tiempo para que el veneno propagara su efecto, y su sangre transformara las venas de su compañero en polvo de carbón.

Una mano fría de culpa apretó su pecho robándole el aire, despertando desenfocadas escenas de una muerte que no dejaba de carcomerle. Si no hubiera dudado, si hubiese sido más fuerte, si su mente desechara el sentimiento del miedo que parecía atenazado a sus poros, eso no habría pasado.

Tragó saliva, con el cruel nudo en la garganta enrrollándose. No podía pasar toda su vida aprendiendo a mantener sus pensamientos y esconder sus sentimientos tras el más íntimo silencio. Ya era hora de acabar con eso.

Respiró una corta bocanada de aire, y finalmente, logró hablar de nuevo.

—Liselotte... —llamó débilmente, con el rostro oculto detrás de la malla herética de su cabello—, ¿podrías... por favor, dejarme a solas unos segundos con Manigoldo?

Aguardando unos instantes en reserva de una respuesta, la mujer se detuvo a escanear el ambiente. Albafica estaba más herido que Manigoldo, y no obstante, parecía más consciente.

—¿Quieres que me lleve al otro mocoso? —Señaló a la desafortunada víctima de las garras de Afrodita.

Boris permanecía detrás de ellos dormido, ausente a la crítica situación que los abordaba. Virando la cabeza en la dirección que le señalaban, como si nunca se hubiera percatado de la presencia de un tercer individuo, Piscis apretó la mano en su herida.

—Es un peligro que yo esté aquí. Puedo hacerles daño.

Liselotte inesperadamente sonrió.

—Hijo, los italianos somos huesos duros de roer —Se puso de pie lentamente, y eso hizo que Albafica notara que parecía más real de la primera vez que la vio. _Ver,_ acentuó, efectivamente la estaba viendo—. Me iré a la otra celda. Intenten no hacer ruidos extraños que despierten a los muertos.

La broma no hizo gracia en el rostro aplacado y demacrado del santo, quien despidió con la vista a la anciana que se agazapaba sobre Boris, desapareciendo como un vaho de nube. No quiso preguntarse por qué hizo eso, cómo lo hizo y esas triviales preguntas de las cuales no quería valerse de argumentos. No ahora cuando Manigoldo estaba pendido en el hilo fúnebre de la muerte escarlata.

Se arrastró hasta él, sintiendo las heridas gruñir en su cuerpo y hacerse presente en las muecas de su rostro pero las ignoró. Necesitaba acercarse hasta Manigoldo, alcanzar su constelación, _llegar a él_.

Logró estar a su lado, cuidando de no tocarlo, no herirlo más, no dañar más. Aun sentía que podía oír la risa de Afrodita en sus oídos, y en su pecho quedaba una espina de odio que no pareció ceder ante la liberación de su maestro. Quizás él tenía que hacer el resto.

La respiración agitada de Manigoldo lo trajo de vuelta, estaba destilando cascadas de sudor y se quejaba de las propio esqueleto. Tenía un hematoma ganando terreno en el pómulo y al detallarlo mejor, se percató que era un pequeño corte se maquillaba del mismo color que estaba la abertura en el torso.

_Demon rose_ no tenía contemplaciones, no tenía piedad en llevarse a la cuna vidas inocentes. Quiso rozarle la mejilla, acariciarle el rostro, tocar su piel... Cerciorarse que era real, y que estaba con vida.

El cabello le cayó en el hombro, cubriendo parte de su pecho y rozarle la mano donde estaba apoyado. Sus manos estaban limpias de sangre, Liselotte había actuado rápido, y eso significaba que había la posibilidad de poder tocarlo. Luchar contra ese sentimiento se le hizo tan familiar, que no sabía porque en ese momento le dolía tanto restringirse.

Si lo quería, debía protegerlo.

—Alba... —El susurro quebrado de su nombre le hizo dar un respingo. Manigoldo lo llamaba en delirios.

—Aquí estoy... —dijo suavemente, y su mano se detuvo a medio camino cuando logró detenerla. Le ardían los ojos por obstruir los lamentos que gritaban en protesta por salir, por tener esa espada clavada en el pecho y que no parecía dejarlo nunca.

Recordó sus momentos con Manigoldo, las locuras, los besos, los íntimos... Su cuerpo se había enamorado también, le hacía recordar los ásperos dedos deslizarse sobre su piel desnuda, el saludo de sus labios, oírle decir su nombre mientras lo desgastaba en delicados gemidos...

No... No podía más... Y aun con ello, no logró detener por segunda vez su mano cuando ésta acarició la mejilla de ese caballero. Las palabras permanecían asustadas en su boca. ¿Qué podía decirle para compensar su debilidad?

—Perdóname —musitó, habían muchas cosas por las cuales debía rogar por esa palabra y no se percató que dos ociosas lágrimas habían cristalizado sus pómulos.

Su columna vertebral perdió fuerza voluntariamente cuando juntó su frente con la él, resbalando su mano por la mandíbula de Manigoldo para abrirle la boca ligeramente, y verter la gota de cosmos que le quedaba. Absorbió con todo su cuerpo el tóxico que había entrado en cada espacio del interior del caballero de Cáncer, arrancándole a la dama escarlata que nunca debió salir de sus venas.

De la herida abierta también salió una especie de vaho negro representando el aliento de la rosa, así como también del corte abierto en el rostro.

Le acarició la mejilla mientras hacía suya la muerte en versión condensada y sentía la voluntad de aquella piel bajo el tacto de sus dedos. Manigoldo era fuerte. Era un caballero entrenado por el Patriarca. Era su compañero.

«¿Qué sacrificó el por ti?... Déjame responderte eso... Nada», recordó la burla de Afrodita que tocó su mente como un vendaval que ya no tenía fuerza para batir.

Manigoldo sacrificó mucho más que él. Sufrió física y mentalmente cuando deseó hacerse inmune al veneno. Gastó parte de su vitalidad en aquellos tiempos por él, apostó su vida colocándose en las manos espinosas de la rosa demoníaca y se había escapado por él. Desafió a la muerte, al Patriarca, a todos por llegar a su lado, ¿y no había sacrificio en eso?

Un ligero gemido lo trajo de vuelta, dándose cuenta que ya había eliminado todo y lo había almacenado en su cuerpo, convirtiendo el color de su piel en un matiz gris por breve segundos, hasta que la translucidez regresó de nuevo.

La poca fuerza que tenía se desvaneció, derrumbándose sobre el pecho de Manigoldo, jadeando. Utilizar su cosmos fue más forzado de lo creyó. Afrodita le había robado casi todo y por suerte le había dejado una minúscula parte a él.

Se apoyó en sus palmas para levantarse, y con los huesos temblando, estuvo a un par de centímetros de la boca de Manigoldo. A tan sólo un palmo de distancia…

Deseó juntar de nuevo sus frentes, sentir de la manera más inverosímil la forma de su esencia. Suspiró débilmente y terminó incorporándose. Ya sólo quedaba de su parte hacer el resto y era consciente que lo haría. Porque era el santo de Cáncer, aquel que se divertía con la muerte y regresaba riéndose de ella.

Justo en ese momento, antes de pensar algo más, una gota de luz empezó a brillar como el oro, reluciente, contenida desde el bolsillo del pantalón de Manigoldo.

Con una ceja enmarcada, Albafica estiró su mano y al sumergir sus dedos en la abertura se topó con una textura que le fue conocida.

Extrajo la gargantilla de Liselotte.

Brillaba con luz tenue, hasta que gradualmente se fue expandiendo cobrando tal fuerza que formó un camino frente a él. Abrió los ojos cuando se disparó un pilar de fulgores plateados, que tras otro fugaz instante, dibujaron el cuerpo de una mujer de vestido largo sin color que rozaba sus talones. El rostro pareció cincelarse hasta que definió una belleza con rasgos organizados, un marcado cabello negro cubierto de ondas sutiles, y una sonrisa que estaba teñida con una pena momentánea.

Albafica no dijo nada cuando esa aparición se empeñaba en no vitorear la mirada, sólo se concertaba en él, con un iris agudos que parecían tener el poder de abrirle en dos para ver los secretos ocultos detrás de su alma.

Bajó la cabeza, sin saber el motivo. Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo. Por exagerado que fuera, por su culpa habían terminado en aquel punto donde vidas sin pecado fueron mandadas al Yomotsu.

Apretó los párpados, y maldijo en voz baja. No volvería a permitir que sus propios lamentos se obstaculizaran en su deber. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y sólo le quedaba levantar la cabeza con la dignidad vestida de orgullo que le quedaba.

—Hija... —balbuceó una voz, y al mirar más allá, Albafica vio a Liselotte en el hueco de la entrada a la celda. Sus flanqueados por una malla de arrugas en las comisuras estaban abiertos en par, al igual que su quijada—. Hija mía…, ¿eres tú?

Ella sólo sonrió, se ahorró las palabras cuando regresó la mirada a los caballeros.

Incrustó sus ojos en Piscis y luego desplazó su mirada a Cáncer, para después como si fuera un delicado graznido, su voz salió:

—Afrodita no sabe lo que es el amor verdadero —empezó con una delicada brizna de viento—. No conoce el placer de sentirse amaba y correspondida. Ares sólo disfrutó de su cuerpo, más no de su amor. —Sonrió tenuemente—. Eso es lo que puede vencerla.

El santo se tragó las primeras preguntas que acudieron a sus labios y se esforzó por recuperar una actitud serena.

—¿Cómo podemos encerrarla de nuevo?

—El cofre tiene las cadenas para regresarla a su sueño. —contestó ella—. Pero para poder abrirlo, necesitas entregar lo que justamente ella carece...

Las palabras se quebraron en el aire, flotando entre ellos en pedazos que hacían eco en las paredes. Albafica sintió como si su sangre se hubiese convertido en hielo y su rostro se desentendió de toda expresión.

—Entiendo. —fue lo único que dijo.

Atrás, otras pequeñas borlas de luz empezaron a irradiar la celda, cada una tomando una forma respectiva a su anterior rostro. El santo doce seguía sin entender por qué era capaz de verlos, esa no era su capacidad. Y quizás porque estaban precisamente en un lugar donde las almas podían personificarse gracias al poder enigmático de la diosa, era que podía darle sentido a esa pregunta.

Al cabo de un minuto, una multitud de almas lo rodeaban en una media luna y entre tantos, hombres y mujeres, Albafica reconoció al de Dina y... a Nicole.

Su voz le tembló, al igual que su esqueleto cuando la doncella se acercó a ellos con pasos decididos.

—Ustedes son nuestra esperanza —susurró, tomándole de la mano de Manigoldo y la suya—. Hellaster no puede llevarse más vidas.

Con una trémula bocanada de aire, Albafica se mantuvo firme. Su orgullo debía mantenerse, y no mostrarse débil ante los demás. Nicole le miraba dulcemente, y esta vez no había miedo enfermizo en su rostro, no había rastro de arrepentimiento; sólo había paz.

—Señor Albafica, estoy segura que usted era consciente que yo ya estaba dentro de ella. —dijo como si adivinara la disculpa que su rostro tenía pintada—. No se sienta culpable, ustedes me entregaron la libertad que tanto deseé.

—Vinimos ante ustedes para servirles como último apoyo —dijo la hija de Liselotte—. Cometimos errores en el pasado, errores que nos costaron la vida y es por esa razón que deseamos servirnos de contrapeso. Les daremos nuestra energía para que logren salir de aquí y terminar lo que empezaron.

Hubo un silencio, estable, uno que permitió que cada uno entendiera su propósito ahí. Albafica paseó la mirada por ellos, hasta detenerse en Dina, pensaba si necesitaba decirle algo, si había algo que podía decirle. Entonces, cuando su voz no logró entonarse; sus labios susurraron lo que mejor tenía para expresar.

Los ojos de Dina se llenaron de lágrimas y sonrió como último remedio a su rostro, asintiendo, mientras Liselotte se había abrazado a su hija y ésta pareció pedirle perdón. Finalmente, estaban juntas y, recomponiéndose, se centraron en los santos.

—Albafica —llamó Liselotte, uniéndose a la multitud que ya se difuminaba en fantasmas de luz—, pecados tenemos todos. Si aprendes a perdonarte a ti mismo, serás mucho más fuerte de lo que eres ahora. —susurró por última vez, antes que todas se volvieran diminutos puntos que bañaron las cuatro paredes en un resplandor que enardeció de esplendor, dejando como último eco una palabra significativa—: Gracias…

Cubriéndose el rostro para protegerse la vista, Albafica entendió que esas eran las almas que habían sido liberadas, después de reducir a trozos el reloj que las había mantenido cautivas. Y se habían prestado por última vez para regresarles la fuerza de sus cosmos, abriendo un canal de oportunidad para poder atacar.

Con el repentino alivio en su cuerpo supo que las almas y Liselotte habían aportado su grano de arena fundamental en esa estructura de huesos dentados. Manigoldo seguía dormido, y tanto su propia herida del costado como la de su compañero, se redujeron a una lívida línea que desapareció el rastro sangriento que esparció la muerte que le circulaba por las venas.

Esperaba que su sangre no alterara la de su compañero. Desconocía cuánta cantidad le había entrado al organismo, y aun cuando fue capaz de purificarla, no sabía si eso atraería efectos secundarios.

Le corrió con sus dedos el cabello empapado de sudor, perdiéndose en la pequeña sonrisa que ese santo de la constelación cuatro mantenía en sus labios. Estiró el bode de su comisura, tenía una visión muy clara de la batalla que iba trabar, y no le repugnaba compararse con un hábil rey negro que, con astucia o con violencia, iba a coger su parte en aquel tablero común que tan aviesamente le había negado las jugadas.

Esperaba acabar con todo antes de que su compañero volviera en sí, era su turno de arreglar lo que había dañado. Eso fue antes, claro, de oír un gemido que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y no había terminado de ordenar sus ideas cuando ya Manigoldo se las revolvía.

—¿Alba...? —Logró establecer un sonido con sentido en su boca, llevando al mismo tiempo una lucha interna con su entumecido cuerpo.

—No te esfuerces —se apresuró a decir—. Mi sangre te alcanzó y...

—¿En serio? —interrumpió, ya incorporándose—. Qué buena noticia —Se apoyó en su brazo ileso—. Era una de mis metas en la vida, probar a esa maldita.

—No digas eso —Su voz se desvaneció—. Por poco acaba contigo.

Riéndose quedamente, Manigoldo empezó a recobrar color en el rostro y a esa escasa distancia, Piscis pudo sentir como la fiebre había desaparecido.

—Muchas cosas han estado a punto de matarme —Le esbozó una sonrisa a medias, una que Albafica tuvo que inundar con oscuridad porque no soportaba el peso de ella.

—Manigoldo, yo... —Apretó sus manos, castigándose con las pequeñas agujas de dolor que viajaron por sus poros debido a los cortes que se abrían en sus palmas.

Dioses, ¿qué podía decirle?

Le habían enseñado que dices que lo sientes cuando haces daño a alguien, aun cuando fuera en contra de su propia voluntad. Aún cuando ese caballero le insistía que los dos eran un peligro porque llevaban a la muerte en su interior. Y que era por ello que… no eran tan diferentes.

Recordó cuando despertó y verlo en ese estado le asustó tanto que el pitido en sus oídos no se silenció hasta que éste regresó. Había sobrevivido de nuevo. Mostrando una vez más que todo el dolor que vivió en el pasado valió la miserable gota de pena.

Todo sacrificio tenía sus pedazos de frutos.

Antes de volver a recuperar el hilo de la conversación, sintió en su espalda un peso ligero. Al ladear la cabeza un poco, notó a su compañero apoyándose en él, juntando las partes traseras de su cabeza.

—No debimos separarnos. —dijo Cáncer ante la pausa la oración trillada y que no hacía juego con los tormentos del cerebro de Albafica—. Fue un mal plan, supongo que en parte es mi culpa.

—Sabíamos que esto pasaría —Suspiró, y con el cabello cubriendo su rostro, apreció como Manigoldo cubría su mano de apoyo con la suya—. Me preparé para eso y, aun así, casi acabo contigo —La frustración hizo profundas las líneas de su perfilado rostro, reflejando una porción de la abolición bélica que se llevaba dentro de él.

El agarre en sus dedos se reforzó, pero ya en ese punto si la rechazó por las heridas que tenía abiertas como flores en primavera. Casi pudo sonreír con tristeza por aquel apoyo silencioso que le estaba otorgando. Dejó que sus pensamientos internos los envolvieran y cada uno aceptara la realidad como mejor era su criterio.

Por parte de Manigoldo, éste sosteniéndose el brazo fracturado, entrecerró los párpados. Las palabras que iba a decir quizás estuvieran enlucidas con cierta herejía, sin embargo, esa era la verdad que su compañero debía taladrarse en la cabeza.

—No se puede salvar a los muertos —dijo—. Las bajas son inevitables en la guerra, Albafica. —Hubo un silencio cargante, de alcance figurativo que era una razón infalible—. Todos los santos estamos preparados para morir cumpliendo nuestro deber.

Respirando una gota de aire que doblaba el peso de su lamento, el santo doce creyó que moriría asfixiado por su propio infortunio.

—Regresaré a la mansión —dijo finalmente, llenando cada grieta de todo su cuerpo con determinación, apoyándose en la fuerza de su orgullo—. Puedes...

Manigoldo se echó a reír.

—Eres un idiota si crees que me quedaré en esta pocilga de mierda. —Empujó su cuerpo hacia delante y en un par de segundos ya estaba de pie. Mantuvo su brazo izquierdo flexionado para no alertar al hueso astillado que tenía bajo la piel, y la herida en su costado ya no tenía el papel principal para torturarlo.

—¿Qué tienes en el brazo? —inquirió Albafica al imitar su acto y también levantarse cuidadosamente manteniendo al margen las dos influencias de sus heridas.

Manigoldo aguardó unos segundos en responder. No quería decirle que su rosa piraña le había quebrado el brazo, prefería no añadirle más culpa de la que ya cargaba.

—Me caí sobre él cuando descubrí esta mazmorra. —Ajustó un poco su hombro y cerró los ojos en una mueca—. Creo que está roto.

Aproximándose, sólo un poco, le echó un vistazo sigilosamente al brazo.

—Efectivamente —confirmó, y su cabello al inclinarse le cayó en el rostro—. Será mejor que te quedes aquí, Manigoldo.

—Ni loco —refutó, arrugando el ceño—. Iremos los dos y nos cargaremos a esa diosa.

Le extendió la mano ilesa, haciendo que Albafica retrocediera un paso. No quería hacerle más daño, ya suficiente tenían con estar heridos. No tenía que complicar más las cosas pero con el Canceriano, casi nada era fácil.

Éste dio el par de pasos hacia delante y cuando retrocedió una vez más, la pared no le permitió avanzar más. ¿Cuántas veces más se repetiría esa escena?

—Manigoldo, estoy herido. —intentó advertir, sintiendo la cercanía sonreírle.

—Como si eso me importara —Y lo rodeó con su brazo ileso, buscando alcanzar sus labios. Rozándolos como un pequeño suspiro que se paseó por cada comisura, hasta que ambos se encontraron siguiendo los pasos de aquel primoroso vals.

La boca de Manigoldo tenía cierto sabor metálico, un toque de dulzura y ansiedad que le borró los alrededores para hundirlo en su oscuridad. Aquel deseo de encerrarse en sus brazos se fue tornando de temblores por su cuerpo, que le hicieron aferrarse al cuello de éste.

Se descongeló mucho más rápido de lo que había esperado. Casi al instante, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento, Manigoldo lo sostuvo con un brazo por las caderas y la atrajo hacia él con una posesividad que en sus inicios lo abrumaron, mientras lo apretaba contra la pared.

Quería memorizar esa sensación, esa emoción de alcanzar el cielo que también lo devolvía al infierno. Si quería enfrentarse a Afrodita sin dudas, debía demostrarle a su compañero que no había miedo en su corazón con respecto a todo lo que sentía. No era tan valiente para sacarlo a la luz en forma de manifestación oral, y sabía que esa era una forma de hacérselo saber sin decirlo realmente.

El beso se desvaneció lentamente, y en tres segundos, se encontraron viéndose a los ojos. Ese italiano tenía una sonrisa cubriendo su rostro, llena de confianza propia y un destello penetrante en su iris. Y antes de decir algo, se le adelantó a las palabras que chocaron contra su boca.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Alba-chan —susurró, enredando entre sus manos algunos cabellos celestes.

No supo qué responderle, pero le mantuvo la mirada reflejándose en el aspecto vítreo de su rostro en una sonrisa caída.

Con el pulso latiéndole bajo la piel, Albafica creía que estar «juntos», implicaba mucho más que convivencia con la muerte. Era tener en claro que sería una pelea diaria por ver quién podía llevarse a quién. Y sería una batalla que duraría hasta el fin de sus cuerpos.

Resignado, su frente cayó en el hombro de Manigoldo, sin poder evitar la evocación de las remembranzas escritas con un pincel lleno de sangre maldita. Entre sus dedos apretó el colgante de su maestro que permanecía en aquel cuello, y una sonrisa triste apareció en su boca.

—Deberías odiarme, eso nos beneficiaria a ambos. —Las palabras son correctas. Perfectamente alineado con el guión que había estado elaborando, sin embargo, las acciones son erróneas cuando regresó a sus labios. Trayendo consigo el perdón silencioso que entre ambos permitían trasvolar.

Las palabras y las acciones no siempre tenían que ser un par que hicieran juego.

Esta vez, Piscis dejó que ese roce entrara de nuevo en él con todas sus letras, comas y con una tilde de simbólico significado. Se hundió más en la red se Manigoldo, al sentirlo impaciente y con deseo de llegar más a él. Acariciar su lengua y enviarle el transparente y crudo mensaje de satisfacción.

Ya sabía cómo eran los besos del hombre que era protegido por la constelación del cangrejo, como eran influenciados por sus emociones, y esa mágica e irreal lógica que lo hacía desfallecer en sus manos.

El desenlace llegó, y convirtió las frías líneas de sus bocas en curvas de tenue doblaje. No había motivo carente, nunca lo había en realidad.

—Salgamos, Alba-chan.

—Albafica.

—Alba-chan. —Sonrió, antes que la gravedad del asunto regresó a ellos como un golpe en el estómago cuando un temblor azotó la celda, disolviendo sus sonrisas, solidificando sus rostros.

Volviendo a caer en los hilos del asunto, el primer razonamiento que tocó a Albafica fue a su madre, encadenada, siendo prisionera de una obsesión pasional producto de una efímera belleza, llena de infortunio. Se preguntó si podría salvarla, si su corazón aceptaba el perdón que nunca sentó en su cabeza. No obstante, se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que perdonar; no era culpa de ella. Y la salvaría no por el linaje sanguíneo, sino porque era su deber.

Su cosmos, recién recuperado se alzó en púlpito, brillando con el esplendor del universo que era capaz de colisionar y atravesar los cielos. La constelación de Piscis volvió a brillado sobre el cielo lleno de tinieblas que era atravesado por las millares de puntos de luz, proveniente de la estela de las estrellas.

Y finalmente, gracias a su llamado, Piscis se presentó ante él. Su armadura.

Manigoldo que ya en segundos después tenía puesta nuevamente la suya, al ver como la de su compañero se ensamblaba en cada palmo, acotó:

—Si la hubieses usado en nuestro encuentro, quizás habría valido madres.

Acobijándose en su vestidura de Oro, su compañero dio unos giros a su cuello.

—La llamó, pero no vino —reveló y no añadió más palabras a esa respuesta.

Con un sonido gutural, Cáncer caminó hacia fuera de la celda y al recordar cierto detalle importante, argumentó:

—Alba-chan, si vamos a salir, te dejaré el frente.

—No te atrevas a decir "damas primero" —advirtió, enarcanco una ceja.

Fue inevitable, eso provocó que lo hiciera reír. Una risa que fue cálida, como el canto de una madre a un hijo que duerme.

—Déjame resumirte los hechos —dijo Manigoldo después de calmar su gracia—. En líneas generales, en nuestro encuentro perfumaste toda la superficie del invernadero. Así que es lo más probable que todavía esté envenenado.

Albafica cerró los ojos, ocultando todo detrás de ese muro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**l concluir y salir de aquella cueva subterránea a la superficie, efectivamente el hedor del veneno se desplazaba atractivamente por los alrededores, ufanándose de su gracia al consumir cada claustro de aquel sucio invernadero.

Albafica no había tardado en eliminar cada sonrisa de muerte al purificar el territorio con su cuerpo, tal y como había hecho con Manigoldo. Las laderas se manifestaron en trozos derretidos y los escombros también. Un vago residuo quedó suspendido en el aire, pero no era tan astillero para darles importancia.

Boris jadeó de dolor en el hombro de Manigoldo, quien duras podía arrastrarlo escaleras arriba con un brazo roto y las heridas que arañaban sus huesos.

—Ahora que lo pienso —remarcó éste, como sino lo hubiese notado hasta ese momento—, ¿dónde está la bruja de Liselotte? —Miró a las esquinas del agriado y mefítico invernadero—. ¡Vieja pestilenta, no te escondas! ¡Me debes una, perra!

—Se fue —puntualizó Albafica de espaldas, con su delicada capa balanceándose entre los dedos de la brisa nocturna—. Las almas atrapadas en el reloj fueron liberadas, y entre ellas estaba la hija de Liselotte. Usaron su propia canalización de energía para devolver nuestros cosmos. —Se oyó un ápice apesadumbrado en su voz—. Supongo que se aprovecharon de las facultades de la mansión.

—¿Y eso pasó mientras yo dormía?

—Estabas muriendo —corrigió para seguidamente dirigirle una mirada sobre el hombro—. Dejaremos en un lugar seguro a Boris y regresemos a la mansión.

Manigoldo asintió, y después de cubrir al desdichado hombre con una de las capas, Albafica ayudó a transportarlo.

Se habían puesto al corriente con la información de la armadura incompleta de la diosa, su deseo de venganza, y en cómo ésta deambulaba con media alma por esos lares. Sabían que Athena había sellado a la mayoría de los dioses corruptos que quisieron desatar su dominio sobre el mundo de los vivos, y aunque Afrodita no despertaba por completo, su excéntrico odio la ayudaba a tirar de los hilos en títeres humanos.

Avanzaron con rapidez fuera del invernadero, entrando al jardín poblado de lápidas enmohecidas, que palidecían ante la pomposa neblina que recién acariciaba los alrededores. Esta vez, más presuntuosa, siendo una tiniebla blanquecina tan fría como la nieve. Sin embargo, ya ese baño de nubes descendidas de las alturas no los sorprendían y menos detenerlos, no ahora, que los santos ardían en convicción decidida.

Sus pasos fueron como rayos de luz traspasando las barreras, como si sus puños cósmicos cincelaran el cielo. Tal y como había dicho el cántico griego que citaba; _Con sus puños desgarran el cielo y atraviesan la tierra, con el fin de proteger la paz._

Ahora, con la ausencia del reloj, promotor que suministraba la fuente de vida de aquel teatro guiado por la malvada Afrodita, llegar hasta los pies del ala central no fue un desafío para sus puños. Alcanzando los territorios exóticos y rozar el paraíso que ahora era un juego con la fúnebre velada que había decorado la luz.

Las enredaderas con exuberantes púas se habían esparcido por los rincones, ahogando todo con sus espinas el palacio que una vez fue un lustroso lugar que arrancaba exclamaciones de asombro, gracias a su aliento de majestuosidad y delicada elegancia que habían compuesto cada muro.

—Perdió el control —comprendió Manigoldo, estudiando el panorama, evitando que las ponzoñosas espinas le rozaran—. ¿Son venenosas?

Inescrutable, ecuánime, con pasos adelantados Albafica dejó que sus dedos acariciaran las agujas naturales y que éstas atravesaran ligeramente su piel. Su sangre emergió del orificio, permitiendo el paso del quizás fruto del mismo tóxico, que no pareció estremecer sus poros. Tras mirarse el corte y frotarse el dedo, concluyó:

—No, las anteriores lo eran por mi sangre, y ahora que no está, sólo le queda refugiarse en el poder que me robó...

No acabó la frase, cuando fue interrumpido por la urgencia de una voz teñida de exclamación de su compañero.

—¡Albafica, mira allá!

Buscando el producto de precipitación, volteó la mirada al terreno que señalaba Manigoldo y, tras una pausa para aceptar el escenario que se alzaba sobre él, entendió la necesidad de la sorpresa. Sus ojos casi se desprendieron de sus cuencas al ver lo que se escondía dentro de del nido de enredaderas y sollozaba en plegarias de auxilio.

Con el alma congelándose, Albafica reconoció todos los rostros que una vez gozaron de las atenciones de aquella mansión y, que aún en busca de escape, fueron atrapados en el interior de esa red que los devoró con sus espinas hasta que despellejar sus cuerpos.

Todos perdieron color, reduciéndose a cadáveres decrépitos y huesudos con una piel negra surcada por líneas prematuras de vejez. Algunas gemían entre las garras de la muerte, pero era tarde para recuperar pedazos.

—Maldita perra —escupió Manigoldo, aventándose al camino de grava que daba vía a las grandes puertas del salón principal, dejando atrás a su compañero al caminar en grandes y pesadas zancadas.

A un metro de distancia de las puertas de cristal roto, un bálsamo fétido rondaba y vagaba del interior como bruma de media noche. Ya no había belleza que admirar, ni exclamación que dejar escapar; todo fue tragado por la nueva oscuridad patente, finalmente, por la verdadera garganta de la diosa.

Las paredes fueron empañadas por las mismas serpientes de espinas y algunas de las lámparas de araña habían sido reducidas a polvo de diamante. Poco se adivinaba en las tinieblas que, a juzgar por su espesor, se asemejaban a un enjambre de avispas carnívoras que sorbieron en gotas toda la lluvia de luz.

Un siseo quebrado emergió desde las sombras, quebrado, ronco, llamando con voz espectral a un ser que yacía cerca.

—Alba... fica..., ¿dónde estás...? —Esa voz se levantó, llevando consigo todas las perturbaciones en pocas palabras—. Dame… dame… tu alma.

A Albafica se le heló la sangre.

—Mi diosa... —Se oía el lamento de Rinaldi, que fue destrozado por el sonido de un estrépito que tenía un aroma a bofetada.

—¡Encuéntralo! —acompañó el sonido.

—Eso no será necesario. —habló el mismísimo santo de Piscis, adentrándose al recinto, viendo como Afrodita yacía arrodillada en la cima de la escalera, con una víctima entre su regazo—. Aquí estoy.

La faz de_ ella_ pintaba la viva desesperación por mantenerse hilada a ese mundo, atándose a las almas ajenas que no le pertenecían y tampoco le satisfacían. Era como si aquellas vidas brillaran con la misma fuerza de las llamas de una vela y podía apagarla con la misma facilidad.

Al lanzar su suerte al aire y toda estrategia de atarcar bajo el cimiento del elemento sorpresa, Albafica caminó adelante donde la diosa escupía los residuos de almas.

—¡Mi hijo! —exclamó con una grotesca sonrisa que a Manigoldo se le antojó asquerosa—. ¡Ven, ven a mí! ¡Ven!

—No soy tu hijo —sentenció Albafica con hábil y brutal sequedad, con la rabia brotando hacia la superficie—. Te arrepentirás por jugar con mis recuerdos.

Una risa escrupulosa abandonó los delicados pliegues de los labios de la diosa, con la espalda curveada en una forma retorcida que no era un arte de milagro para la columna vertebral.

—Sí, sí lo eres… —Ladeaba la cabeza con obscenidad, con los ojos abiertos como perlas de nácar, caídos y llenos de frivolidad —. Y pronto… estarás unido a mí. En mi vientre, donde… donde nunca debiste salir.

Antes de siquiera reaccionar, Rinaldi, a quienes ellos habían ignorado y que la ansiedad le quemaba las pupilas, no previó cuando Afrodita dirigió las lánguidas enredaderas hacia él; atreavesándolo en todos los puntos posibles en el espacio de su pecho.

La sorpresa abordó su expresión, viendo temblorosamente como aquellas lanzas empezaron a arrancarle la vitalidad que lo hizo caer en la estupefacción.

—Mi... diosa... —borboteó con un vómito de sangre que acompañó la súplica.

Los caballeros paralizados, al no preveer ese desliz de traición, observaron como las raíces absorbían el aliento y el alma de aquel anfitrión que tejió una red a la araña equivocada. Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue la circunstancia que arrinconó las esperanzas de victoria, al ver como la corrupción y pudrición de odio que era una alegórica esencia de Rinaldi, fue el punto de quiebre para que Afrodita despertara esa mitad que se le había desvanecido.

Arrojó fuera los restos del cuerpo del hombre, al ser inundada por una luz que la rodeó en un halo incandescente, esculpiendo las piezas de una armadura de metal hechas en oro y plata. El vestido fue recortado por el frente, al recibir los pliegues simétricos sobre las caderas, encajando con la coraza del tronco de rígidas curvas a los costados que cubrían pecho, espalda y se unían con tiras metálicas sobre los hombros. Sus brazos y la parte delantera de las piernas se defendían con órbitas sobre la placa de oro, acompañado por la aguja de tacón que cubrió hasta las rodillas. Su cetro volvió a fortalecerse en su mano, y una tiara bordeó su cabeza vistiéndola de la belleza natural que ella representaba.

—Fuiste util, mi querido Rinaldi —dijo, persuasiva, encendiendo de nuevo todas las velas de las lámparas dormidas que difuminaron la oscuridad—. Contigo y tu amorcillo, fui capaz de despertar una parte de mí. —Sus labios rojos como la sangre y su mirada punzante en el zafiro salvaje que expresaba malicia, dieron pie a una expresión burlona—. Después de todo, no fuiste tan inservible…

No culminó su discurso, cuando una rosa negra logró confundirse entre la penumbra al borde de desaparecer, siendo capaz de atravesar el aire y abrirle la piel de la mejilla con su roce. Desplegando una lágrima escarlata que descendió por la palidez mortal de su piel, hasta humedecer el dedo con el que delineó el corte.

Al girar el rostro, el niño de Athena, hijo de su contenedor, tenía el brazo estirado hacia ella, con una segunda flor reluciendo entre sus dedos.

—Ya fue suficiente. —dijo éste.

—Mocoso idiota... —insultó, y un rastro de ira coloreó su voz—. ¡¿Cómo osas a herir el rostro de un dios?!

—Ja, hay una cierta corazonada en esa línea —se burló Manigoldo, justo al tiempo que una lluvia de espinas diluviaran su fiereza tenacidad que no las contenía anteriormente.

Los santos se dividieron para esquivar la sarta de agujas, dispersándose para alcanzar a la diosa que liberaba el fragor de la batalla con crepitante cosmos. Destruyendo todo a su paso, entre las lámparas que lloraban cristales y caían al suelo con estrepitoso sollozo, suspirando el aliento de un fuego que empezó a encenderse.

—Los voy a tragar vivos, estúpidos humanos —decía con fingida tranquilidad—. Y mataré a Athena por intentar detenerme.

Entre la precipitación, una de las enredaderas golpeó a Albafica de lleno en el costado, enviándolo a un aterrizaje limpio al piso que le arrancó el aire.

Aun no recuperaba toda su fuerza y maldijo internamente por eso. Oyó a Manigoldo gritar su nombre, mientras tomaba control de las almas y las usaba para atacar en vano a la diosa.

Con los huesos temblando, se incorporó trabajosamente con el cabello cayéndole en delgadas tiras sobre su rostro. Sentía la pesadez en su respiración y el estómago parecía haberle rozado la espalda.

—No podrán detenerla… —habló una voz al fondo de la oscuridad, que incluso las espirales de fuego y humo aun no alcanzaban con sus serpientes de luz—. Sólo el cofre que Athena usó… puede regresarla a su sueño eterno.

Albafica alzó la cabeza y tras enfocar la visión en esa nube de estruendos, adivinó unos contornos agrietados de la piel ennegrecida y casi esquelética. Al variar los segundos, reconoció que era Rinaldi que le extendía con sus abiertos y gastados dedos el cofre de ellos tanto habían buscado. Sin poder decir una palabra o emitir un sonido, el santo vio la bendición de la muerte que brillaba en los ojos abiertos del italiano.

No perdió el tiempo en sentir lástima, gateó hasta tomar el tesoro de pliegues y rosas abiertas talladas en dorado en la superficie. En medio, en el corazón de la cubierta había un rostro esculpido con rasgos afinados, escrito trazo firme que enseñaban la belleza divina.

Recordando las palabras de la hija de Liselotte, Piscis se encontró en una gran encrucijada. No quería dimitir en su labor, ni mucho menos arrojar a la deriva el sacrificio de las pocas esperanzas que depositaron en ellos, pero...

Tomó una larga respiración, y se armó de valor, llenándose las articulaciones de decisión. Con su cosmos materializó una rosa entre sus dedos, y encerrándola en su palma hizo que perforara su piel.

La sangre apareció campante en su alfombra de plata cuando desfilaron en una lluvia de gotas que empezaron a cubrir la tapa del cofre y un zumbido emergió de éste. Tras un segundo, el chasquido se hizo presente, alertando que... estaba abierto.

Por un momento lo mantuvo así, antes que una turbulencia de imágenes atacaran su consciente. Cerró los ojos cuando por su cabeza se desplazó la escena de un Rinaldi maltrecho, moribundo, paseando por las cavernas y ruinas de una mansión siguiendo el sonido de una voz. La progresión de recuerdos siguió, revelando como éste atraído por las uñas de la diosa retiraba el sello de Athena y daba pie al inicio de aquel cuento de terror. Rinaldi nunca quiso a un ser, todo se reducía a obsesión y posesión, dos sentimientos que cuajaron perfectamente con Afrodita.

Su mente regresó a su lugar y ya sabiendo qué hacer, Albafica se puso rápidamente de pie con el cofre entre sus manos. Era una oportunidad única que podían conseguir, y él era nuevamente, la perfecta carnada.

Manigoldo había sido clavado en la pared antes que él llegara, luchando contra unas enredaderas que lo mantenían fuera del piso y que se estaban enrollando en sus extremidades como boas sedientas. Sus rosas pirañas se remontaron en vuelo y cortaron el aire atravesando la superficie. Sin embargo, Afrodita hizo maneobrar sus ataques y envió a Cáncer en picada contra él.

El choque del metal ensordeció sus oídos, acompañado por la risa frenética de la deidad que disfrutaba de su escenario.

Manigoldo y Albafica se estrellaron contra la baldosa, arrancándoles un carraspeo bañado de sangre.

—Esa diosa... tiene los ovarios cargados —Se reía el italiano sobre su compañero, panza arriba.

—Manigoldo, levántate —reprochó Albafica, luchando con incorporarse—. Escucha, existe una forma para regresar a Afrodita al cofre, pero es algo que sólo puedes hacer tú.

—Cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida, esa vieja nos está metiendo el dedo en el culo. —comentó, levantándose y darle el espacio al santo doce para terminar de acomodarse en el apoyo de su cuerpo.

Siendo breve y conciso, Piscis explicó rápidamente su idea y qué papel jugaba Cáncer en ese laberinto de palabras. Se reservó ciertas cláusulas que prefería cargar por él mismo, sólo sería un daño colateral y, si Athena aun estaba de su lado, todo saldría como había esperado.

Asintiendo, porque Manigoldo amaba los planes donde se apostaba el todo por el todo, la vida contra la muerte, dioses contra humanos en busca de poder, éste accedió a hacer su parte del plan.

No habían terminado de hablar cuando una vez más las poderosas lianas de cubierta espinosa se fueron hasta Albafica, y le encerraron el cuello, robándole el aire.

—Eres mi muñeco, Albafica —ronroneó Afrodita cuando el santo jadeó ante la presión y el dolor, pero fue mitigado o quizás mal equilibrado cuando fue levantado en peso para ser estampido contra la pared más cercana—. Y quiero hacerte pedazos antes de que regreses a mí. Eres mi muñeco roto...

La diosa provocó que atravesara unos cuantos muros más que le borraron la mente, amenazando con esconderla en las tinieblas, con la voz de Manigoldo llamándolo.

Finalmente, la enredadera clavándosele en la piel lo alzó al aire sobre aquel salón palaciego, con sonrisa fría de Afrodita que atrajo su consciencia de regreso.

—Debería matarlo primero a él y que seas testigo de ello —se burló, descendiendo las escaleras con una gracia grácil que expulsaba vahídos de seducción.

Chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que todos los cadáveres que se encontraban afuera del salón, empezaran a levantarse como títeres y precipitarse al interior. Albafica sólo pudo ver forzadamente como su compañero era atacado por todos éstos, antes que Manigoldo alzara su dedo y terminaba de eliminar a las almas que los atacaban.

Afrodita soltó un silbido, aún manteniéndose sonriente.

—Bien, es hora de acabar con esto. —Fijó su atención en Piscis, oyendo las maldiciones y los puños que soltaba Manigoldo quien aún peleaba con los muertos andantes—. Quiero tu alma, Albafica, no descansaré hasta tenerla entre mis dedos.

Imposibilitado para ejercer presión en alguna de sus cuerdas vocales, Piscis levantó su mano y reveló una de las rosas que había ocultado.

—Esas florecitas no me harán daño —dijo ella con una ceja alzada—. Toda tu belleza solo envuelve soledad… —añadió y tras una lenta pausa, casi el siseo de una pitón terminó por concluir—: Yo puedo cambiar eso.

Ignorándola, Albafica lanzó una mirada rápida a su compañero quien luchaba por librarse del agarre de los zombies. Éste había coincidido su mirada con él, y cuando lo hizo, abrió los labios volviendo a hablar, sin que ningún sonido saliese. Manigoldo abrió los ojos en par y él sólo le sonrió. Después, regresó la vista a la diosa que cernía sus garras en su cuello, pero aún así habló:

—Eso es... lo que significa belleza —Con su otra mano extrajo el cofre que escondió entre los atajos de su armadura, manteniéndolo detrás de su espalda—. Eso es lo que soy: Soledad...

Y lanzó al demonio escarlata con todo su rigor, inverosímil y certero. Incrustándolo a tiempo en el muslo descubierto de ella, antes que levantara un muro de espinas y el agarre en su cuello cedió.

Se oyó su grito como el cristal roto, y con ello, Piscis con una sonrisa curveada en sus labios, abrió el cofre; entregando su mente a la oscuridad...

El control sobre las ramas enloquecidas mitigó, cuando su portadora se concentraba en maldecir y arrancarse la rosa del cuerpo que ya había pintado su hermoso vestido de sangre.

—¡Me las pagarán, mocosos! —gritó, pero ahogó un gemido cuando sobre ella una sombra le cubrió el rostro.

—Se acabó, perra. —sentenció Manigoldo, con las cadenas protegiendo su espalda y que emergían como alientos infernales desde la prisión que Albafica había abierto. Las cadenas bajaron la balanza a su favor al atravesarle el corazón y, antes de darle el momento de reaccionar, Cáncer dejó salir su cosmos en forma de palabra—: _Seki Shiki Meika Ha._

El poder de las ondas infernales rugió junto a su constelación y compensado por la manifestación del sello de Athena que una vez mantuvo sellado el cofre, fueron capaces de arrancar la media alma divina que residía en aquel cuerpo humano, paralizado por el veneno de Demon Rose.

El último grito de Afrodita se esparció en el aire, mientras era arrastrada por las cadenas que la encerraron dentro de su propia prisión.

El cofre se cerró.

Todo había terminado.

Jadeando, cayendo nuevamente en tierra, Manigoldo se quedó absorto con la respiración en un hilo y el alma tiritando en su cuerpo. Duró unos minutos en pausa, recuperando el aliento, antes que el crepitar del fuego, finalmente, le llegara a los oídos mostrándole como se esparcía por toda la retícula, gracias a las decorosas cortinas que fueron el puente para la propagación.

—¡Puta madre!

Buscó con la vista a Albafica, y tras girar un par de veces sobre sus talones como una bailarina, lo encontró a unos cuantos metros de él con el cofre a su lado. Sin perder tiempo, corrió hasta él sobre el mar de cuerpos que ya estaban siendo tragados por las llamas y deseaban alcanzarlo a él para cernirlo en un aro de extinción.

Con prisa logró llegar al lado de su compañero, sosteniéndolo con sumo cuidado de los hombros para girarlo, evitando que los cortes le rozaran. Acomodó la cabeza en su hombro, y notó como los rasguños del cuello empezaban a hincharse. Los párpados de su compañero apenas temblaron, lo que le dio la opción de levantarlo y largarse de allí.

Se incorporó, con el peso adicional de Piscis en sus brazos y reprimió una astilla de dolor por el hueso que yacía roto. Empezando a retroceder para alcanzar la salida, un gemido suave le atrajo los oídos, entre los desastres gritos del fuego que le hicieron girar la cabeza de sopetón.

Rodó la cabeza hacia un lado, y al detener su visión en el final de la escalera, la dama de blanco con la que anteriormente había luchado, se incorporaba lentamente. El cuerpo se le paralizó, y no supo en qué momento la respiración se le detuvo.

Era la madre de Albafica.

La mujer que lo trajo al mundo.

Por un momento, lejanos al infierno que estaba lanzando latigazos de llamas a todo lo que una vez fue la gran Hellaster, sus miradas se encontraron por segunda vez. Era como mirar a su compañero. Ese extravagante azul que se fundía en su iris como si albergara las profundidades de los sietes mares en ellos. Su rostro y sus brazos vestían una piel traslúcida, aquellas delicadas comisuras pintadas de carmesí, el cabello de nítido celeste…

_Otro cielo en el cual viajar_, pensó Cáncer.

Ella estiró sus bordes tímidamente con aquel cierre de labios y le ofreció una disculpa con su cabeza. Estaba golpeada, la armadura ya había abandonado su cuerpo, revelando ahora el vestido lleno de sangre que la cubría.

—Mi… —se corrigió, levantándose trémulamente estirando su espalda con fastuosa esencia—. Él… —Miró a Albafica con el ardor en sus pupilas, y una mirada que no supo descifrar—, ¿cómo se llama?

Por un minuto, Manigoldo no entendió la respuesta que quiso conseguir con esa pregunta, antes que finalmente entendiera al bajar la vista y ver lo que sus brazos sostenían.

—Albafica —dijo secamente.

Una línea feroz y hecha de flama se dibujó entre ellos, recordándoles que los muros se venían abajo y que otro resuello de calamidad venía sobre ellos. El santo trató de acercarse en impulso, pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Es feliz? —preguntó y gracias al brillo de las llamas que se reflejaba en su piel, notó que lloraba.

—A su manera. —acortó, sintiendo la presión del nudo en su garganta al ver que la madre de Albafica retrocedía e irse contra el calor de ese infierno—. ¿Va a dejarlo de nuevo?

—No me necesita —susurró, caminando hasta la sombra de _algo_ que estaba encogido, más allá de la escalera. Ella se arrodilló a su lado, rodeando con sus brazos aquella cosa hecha de huesos.

A Manigoldo le costó reconocer de nuevo a Rinaldi, pero era él y, el anillo que tenía en su dedo fue el único símbolo que le dio identificación.

—Él querría volver a verla. —pronunció, con sus capas ondeando por la brisa virulenta—. ¿Lo dejará una vez más a su suerte?

—No lo hizo en el pasado, no lo hará ahora… —respondió en otro juego de palabras, sonriéndole con ojos enturbiados por las lágrimas—. El amor que le tienes no es frágil —reveló, tomando una pausa lenta, temblando en su propio llanto—. Ahora, váyanse.

Antes que el santo dijera algo más, una gran bocanada de fuego estalló sobre una de las barras que sostenían una de las cortinas principales. La lámina de tela raída se desprendió en un manto de crueles llamas, engulléndola completamente, con el amor que la condenó a la muerte.

Manigoldo maldijo con estridencia, y tuvo que salir despedido de las inmensas puertas de cristales rotos ante de ser añadido a ese cuadro de sueño eterno. Todo ardió hasta los cimientos, y lo que una vez fue conocido por Hellaster, se llevó consigo incluso las cenizas de sus muertos, esparciéndose en el viento hasta que el amanecer se las llevó para siempre.

* * *

**_N_**_/finales:_ Y eso fue todo, damas y caballeros. El epílogo lo publicaré esta semana :)

Gracias a todos aquellos que siguieron la historia, y me disculpo por las lagunas mentales que les causé. Siempre soy así, escribo un capítulo sin plantearme el siguiente jaja, me gusta improvisar. Espero que hayan disfrutado de ésta historia que como cualquiera tuvo sus críticas, tanto buenas como malas, incoherencias, y cosas así. Así que lo último que tengo que decir es que cada cabeza es un universo lleno de constelaciones de ideas, cada una diferente, quizás las mías se unen demasiado.

Dejaré el resto de las palabras para el epílogo que como ya dije lo publicaré la semana de arriba, si en el trabajo me dan aire para corregirlo.

**_A_**_claraciones rápidas:_

1- Albafica y Manigoldo terminaron de nuevo en la celda es porque el tiempo temporal que era controlado por la diosa se desvaneció y es por ello que regresaron al punto de inicio que fue el invernadero.

2- La purificación de Albafica al cuerpo de Manigoldo vino inspirada cuando pelea con Niobe, cuando absorbe el veneno con su cuerpo.

3- Y por último, Albafica vio a las almas gracias a la mansión que aun podía materializarlas.

Si alguien tiene dudas, ya saben que son bien recibidas.

Fue un placer, lectores, realmente lo fue.


	16. Epílogo

**_N_**_otas:_ No diré mucho, salvo que me divertí con ustedes haciendo esta historia por dos largos años. Gracias a quienes me apoyaron hasta aquí y disfrutaron de las ideas de esta humilde escritora de medio tiempo. Fue todo un placer traerles material de la pareja, en una idea que empezó siendo sólo un oneshot de comedia y miren en lo que se convirtió. Debo decir que crecí creando esta trama, elaborando las personalidades de los personajes en el intento de "canonizarlos", ya que estaba nueva en el fandom cuando comencé; el principio nunca es fácil jaja. Sin embargo, mejoré con el avance y la práctica, y si tal vez el ooc fue grotescamente descarado así como los giros de trama, reciban las disculpas.

Fue divertido, lectores, realmente lo fue. Los dejo con el final de Noche de Tragos.

* * *

**Noche de tragos.**

_Epílogo_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**iajó entre las nubes de la inconciencia, surfeando entre olas de voces que lo llamaban y en el calor en forma de caricia que desplegó sus alas en su mejilla, tiñendo su piel de tranquilidad producto de los dulces dedos que lo trajeron de regreso.

Albafica terminó por abrir los ojos.

El cielo fue lo primero que vio, con desgarrones de luz que rompieron la neblina negra que desapareció las estrellas. A lo lejos, el sol alzaba con sus luminosas extremidades y se asomaba por el horizonte estirándose, empezando a derramar sus rayos sobre las gruesas ramas de los árboles.

Parpadeó un par de veces, y antes de incorporarse, sintió una presencia a su lado.

—Señor Manigoldo, despertó… —dijo una voz débil, que a pesar de ser casi inaudible, se percibió el ápice de emoción.

Unos pasos agujeraron el silencio de las hojas húmedas y al ladear cabeza lentamente para enfocar su visión, una figura de rasgos reconocibles y ojos que destilaban preocupación se arrodilló junto a él.

—¡Alba-chan! —gritó éste al verle en la fluctuación de una vacilación trémula—. ¡¿Estás bien?!

Manigoldo. Lo reconoció. Tenía el rostro marcado de cansancio, y líneas sobre su piel que daban un aire de derrota y vacío que le restaron espacio a la pequeña sonrisa que formó.

La exaltación de su voz no llegó con todo el elevado volumen, sino una mínima partícula de todo lo que contuvo la pregunta. Se sostuvo primero el cuello, sintiendo la venda que lo enfundaba en un delicado arco. Le dolía la cabeza a horrores, y los recuerdos no cruzaban la barrera de la confusión para llegar hasta él.

—¿Manigoldo? —balbuceó, tratando de incorporarse con ayuda de sus codos y antes de que le respondiera, añadió—: ¿Qué… ocurrió?

—Nos enfrentamos a Afrodita y…

Albafica enarcó una ceja.

—¿Afrodita? ¿Quién es Afrodita?

—¿Cómo que quién… —No culminó, trancándose a media oración cuando un chispazo vio a él. Los ojos se le abrieron más de lo que hubiese hecho antes y compartió una mirada con el hombre que estaba a su lado, como si le preguntara qué diablos pasaba.

—¿Señor Albafica? —llamó el segundo hombre que yacía apoyado al árbol igual que él.

—¿En dónde estamos? —Empezó a girar la cabeza y tratar de ubicarse en ese plano que no tenía coherencia. No le gustaba para nada las reacciones que se le dibujaban en frente, y sólo porque necesitaba saber, agregó—: ¿Y, quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Manigoldo perdió toda expresión.

No sentía nada, pero algo dentro de él, pareció quebrarse en un cruel chillido, así como la dicción de aquellos dos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El regreso al santuario fueron días de silencio, Manigoldo poco le dirigía la palabra y las veces que lo hizo fue para despedirse del hombre que anteriormente llamó como "Boris Cazzaniga".

Le contó que estuvieron en una misión en busca de un cofre, y que en su batalla con la diosa, ésta lo noqueó dejándolo inconsciente. Le había preguntado por qué no recordaba nada de ese encargo porque lo último que su mente alcanzaba; era una noche llena de tinieblas y dos santos sentados en el pórtico de su templo, invitándolo… _a algo_.

Y su compañero sólo le había soltado:

—Pregúntale a los malditos dioses. Suelen ser expertos en jugar con ello.

Desde entonces no le dirigía la palabra. Lo escuchaba maldecir al cofre que escondía entre sus manos y no sentía las ansias de preguntar sobre la cordura de ese sujeto.

Albafica no sabía porque sentía un dolor en el pecho cuando veía a Manigoldo, cuando sus miradas se encontraban y veía en sus ojos palabras que su lengua se negaba a dejar salir. Tenía la expresión robada, como si le hubiesen roto el alma a martillazos y algo dentro de él le decía que era su culpa.

Llegar finalmente a la tierra ateniense no mejoró la situación, abrió más terreno de la barrera que había entre ellos y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a cruzar los muros para llegar al otro. Casi avergonzado de su propia cobardía y de la turbia sensación de preguntar algo que no debía, dejó que el silencio los quebrara lentamente.

Los hiciera pedazos.

Estaba ansioso por rozar los peldaños del salón patriarcal, porque sería el momento donde Manigoldo entregaría el reporte con detalles incluidos que con él se había reservado. Quería saber qué había pasado, qué era lo que el cosmos de su compañero gritaba y no era capaz de oír.

En el camino rumbo a la cima, se encontraron con varios de sus compañeros entre los cuales un par le llamó la atención. Kardia y Dégel le saludaron con una extraña familiaridad, que él evidentemente había cuestionado y se había apartado con recelo.

Kardia desconcertado, le hizo la pregunta a Manigoldo con la mirada, y éste se encogió de hombros pasándole por un lado.

—Metete en tus asuntos —La respuesta no hizo el efecto que Cáncer quiso imprimir, a cambio, abrió una grieta en la armadura de su expresión y Escorpio pudo verla.

Desilusión.

La charla con el Patriarca no fue lo que precisamente Albafica había esperado, la decepción que tuvo que masticar le trituró el estómago dejándolo en porciones. No se atrevía a preguntar más, a indagar en aquel relato vago que no tenía una estructura endeble para que le diera la satisfacción del convencimiento. El Patriarca tampoco insistió en complementos, conformándose con recibir el cofre entre sus manos y cerrar la conversación con las palabras que lo bañaron de culpa.

—Buen trabajo, caballeros.

"A mí no, patriarca, no me lo merezco", pero no lo dijo en voz alta y se conformó con oír el eco de los pasos de Manigoldo alejarse en el silencio del alba.

Regresó a su templo con el silencio cociendo su boca y destrozando su consciencia. No recordaba, ni una palabra, ni una sombra que contuviera la explicación que él tanto deseaba.

Manigoldo lo evadía desde que llegaron al santuario y no es que él fuese el tipo de persona que buscara saciarse con respuestas a medio de interacción, pero sentía dentro de él una vena frenética que le exigía recordar. Era por sentado que no era experto en sociabilizar, mucho menos era algo que permitiría por respecto a la tilde que era su sangre. Se sentía esclavo de sus preguntas y no sabía si la decisión correcta era dejar los fragmentos rotos tales y como estaban.

Sin embargo, una vocecita en su interior le decía que el acto de hablar no traía consigo calamidad que antes creía, ya había interactuado con Manigoldo sin crear cicatrices que lo hicieran lamentarse. Podría intentar hablar con él… decirle… ¿por qué le oprimía el pecho con sólo verlo? ¿Por qué le estremecía la piel?

Se presionó las sienes con fuerza, y su mirada cayó al piso junto con la malla de su cabello de exorbitante color celeste rozándole los pies. Tenía que recordar.

Sentía que había dejado atrás algo importante. Algo que él quería y necesitaba. Su corazón latía con martillazos en su pecho, como si quisiera romper los ladrillos de un muro que él no llegaba a ver. Sus heridas también se lo decían, había una pequeña pieza que esa forzada amnesia no era capaz de tirar a la basura.

_«Manigoldo, ¿qué me estás ocultando?»_

Abrió los ojos en par.

_«Nada, Alba. Coño, deja de moverte y déjame que termine de lavarte el maldito cabello, aún lo tienes sucio» _

Apretó los párpados con fuerza, necesitaba más, había más, tenía que haber.

_«¿Desde cuándo eres inmune a las rosas demoníacas?» _

_«No soy inmune, sólo soy resistente» _

Estaban llegando, distantes y desordenadas, pero estaban alcanzando su mente.

Un escalofrío le hormigueó en los tobillos, deslizándose hasta su columna encorvada que le despertó otro vago recuerdo que se retuvo para cuando habló sin levantar la mirada.

—No deberías estar aquí, Dégel.

El sonido de las botas hacer eco en su silenciosa habitación no le inmutaron de incorporarse, no tenía la fuerza en los huesos para hacerlo. Quizás también podía culpar a la herida que surcaba su costado.

—¿Estás bien, Albafica? —Su voz estuvo cubierta de un abierto deje de inquietud.

Finalmente, Albafica levantó la cabeza y echó su cabello a cubrir su espalda. Su rostro y su mirada compensaban una fatiga que se contraía dentro de su estómago, haciéndole perder el estribo de su control.

—No lo sé —fue su respuesta y sonó tan cansada como se veían las líneas que dibujaban sus ojos—. No recuerdo nada, Dégel, es frustrante.

—Conozco el sentimiento —contestó Acuario sentándose en la silla que yacía apoyada contra la pared—. ¿No recuerdas cuando fuimos a visitar el bar de la señorita Calvera?

¿Calvera?

Un pinchazo vino a su cabeza y jadeó de dolor. Dégel se había precipitado a él, pero no podía oírlo. Imágenes ennegrecidas querían decirle lo que quería oír, pero la presión en su cerebro borró todo de nuevo.

Suspiró con amargura, esbozando una sonrisa enervada. Odiaba estar en esa situación, mendigando un atisbo o un recorte de figura de Manigoldo y el dulce regaliz de su voz.

—Tengo imágenes borrosas y Manigoldo ni siquiera me ve a la cara —Se dio unos toques en la sien, entrecerrando los ojos, estaba empezando a despertar un crudo dolor por el esfuerzo—. No entiendo por qué. ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada respecto a esa misión?

Dégel se compadeció de él, y lo observó detenidamente antes de volver hablar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡¿Cómo que no recuerda nada?! —El grito de Kardia abrió el tranquilo ambiente fantasmal que se paseaba con susurros por los pasillos de Cáncer—. ¿Ni siquiera cuando se revolcaron?

—¿Tengo que repetírtelo, animal de tierra podrida? —Manigoldo tenía los ojos ensombrecidos atrapados en el techo, dibujando más a la luz de las velas el desaliento que se adivinaba en sus líneas—. No recuerda una mierda.

—¿Crees que otro golpe en la cabeza le haga recordar? —A Escorpio se le encendió la mirada—. Yo podría ofrecerme como voluntario.

—Tú debes tener agujerado el cerebro —bufó, echándose a la silla—. Esto no es tan simple, idiota. Si fuese perdido la memoria, ¿por qué me reconoce? ¿Por qué nos reconoce? No soy intelecto como tu novio, pero no sé qué mierdas hizo Albafica para sólo olvidar lo que hicimos en la misión.

—Oigo envidia en tus palabras —Sonrió su compañero, señalándole con la uña—. Y no digas algo tan patético como "novio", qué esperanzador suena y asquerosamente cursi.

—Como sea. Me lleva Hades.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—¿Tengo cara que pienso hacer algo, imbécil? —Se levantó de la silla y maldijo una vez más, que incluso Kardia sintió pena por él—. Estoy casi seguro que Albafica hizo algo cuando estuve inconsciente en la celda… Tenía que haberse enterado de algo… —Miró a su compañero—. Algo con ese maldito cofre de mierda.

—Exactamente —habló una voz solemne, y cuando los santos giraron la cabeza al hueco de la entrada, Sage caminaba con pasos lentos hacia ellos—. Para que un humano pueda abrir el cofre, debe entregar el sentimiento más fuerte de su corazón. Albafica entregó su corazón para sellar a Afrodita.

Un silencio incomodo cayó en la habitación, y debido a eso, ellos notaron la presencia de un reloj en la habitación. Tic, tac, tic, tac… incapaz de soportar el sonido extrañamente fuerte de la aguja de los segundos, Manigoldo habló:

—Qué lindo este cuento de hadas —dijo después de la pausa, con una extraña sonrisa—. Athena siempre irá por delante de nosotros. —No fue un reproche, tampoco tuvo aires de lamentos—. Nada mal, me gustan los finales trágicos.

—Lo siento, Manigoldo. —La mano de su maestro se dejó caer en su hombro.

—No hay nada qué lamentar, no me he muerto aún —le respondió y miró a su compañero con aire de cómplice.

—Mientras estemos vivos. —Sonrió éste—. Al menos, conquistaste las espinas de la rosita.

—No tienes idea de todo lo que sufrí.

Se echaron a reír.

Esa noche cuando Kardia y su maestro le dejaron a solas, los gemidos de las almas se hicieron más agudos, más audibles, más sofocantes en el borde de su oído.

Las horas en su templo se convirtieron en días, negándose a abandonar el recuerdo todavía vigente en su piel. Aún tenía la imagen de Albafica en carne viva, aquella de su última mirada, sonriendo y susurrando con el lamento de su último aliento:

«Perdóname »

Albafica ya estaba versado en el área de jugar con sus emociones, con sus sentimientos y parecía no importarle aplastarlo sin piedad. Esbozó una sonrisa triste y en la soledad de su habitación, en la frialdad de las sábanas, giró la cabeza sobre la almohada para deleitarse en la rosa marchita que reposaba sus pétalos muertos sobre el buró.

La rosa que Albafica le había regalado. Muerta como sus emociones hacia él.

Se llevó una mano al cuello para enredar entre sus dedos el colgante de piedra ahuecada, era el único recuerdo figurativo que le quedaba. Creyó que ahora estaría condenado a soñarlo y a esculpir su recuerdo en mi memoria con ese viaje de imágenes que rozó su cabeza, despertando el frío ardor de la rabia y resignación para ese resultado tan poco estético.

Era inútil, no tenía sueño, ni ganas de tentarlo. Estaba acostumbrado al insomnio, a las pesadillas y al cruel naufragio de las despedidas que no le era extraño que minutos después de levantarse, se encontrara caminando fuera de su templo como una sombra más.

La noche patrocinaba una luna estelar que brillaba como un relicario de luz dorada, que emanaba navajas que perforaban las tinieblas del santuario que dormía.

No le fue difícil confundir su esencia con la de un roedor, porque sabía perfectamente a dónde quería ir. Sus pasos fueron rápidos y certeros que para el conteo de cinco minutos, ya estaba en el mar de lapidas que daba el descanso a los muertos.

Unas gotas de llovizna le salpicaron el rostro y vio estrellas en la noche más negra de su vida. El mismo día que había llegado, sin que nadie le viera o preguntase, se encargó de abrir una piedra con inscripción para darle honor y recuerdo a aquella doncella que dio su vida por ellos.

Fue la única que cavó en aquel lugar santo, porque dentro de él sabía que Nicole se lo merecía. En Agrigento antes que el sol saliera, la mansión Hellaster había desaparecido junto con sus cenizas, dejando sólo un vago espacio muerto de su existencia.

Sólo el invernadero había quedado presente, pero él sólo había regresado para buscar a Dina cuando Boris corrió a buscarla apenas regresó en sí. Le hicieron una lápida que merecía su nombre, pero para Manigoldo no era suficiente con Nicole.

Por eso había decidido hacerlo en tierra santa y guerrera, a sabiendas que era el único honor con voto de agradecimiento que podía hacer por ella.

—Mocosa, hoy te traje una rosa marchita —dijo, cuando estuvo frente a la piedra—. Quizás creas que soy un tacaño, y puede que lo sea, pero ese no es el caso.

Se agazapó y se sentó en la fragilidad del pasto con una curva de bordes misteriosos en sus labios.

—Esta me la regaló Alba-chan hace ya un tiempo. Quizás no demasiado, pero con todo lo que vivimos, ya todo parece un espejismo —Tomó una bocanada de aire—. Él... no te recuerda, así que yo tomaré la responsabilidad de acordarme de ti. Y de cómo nos salvaste en aquella mansión de quinta... —El aire se le empezó a dificultar—. Fue una locura, y aún así esta mierda me resulta divertido. Fui el sentimiento más fuerte de Albafica, puedo vivir con eso. Nos paseamos con un extraño amor en esa mansión, nos conocimos mejor que antes, nos quisimos como ningún otro pendejo lo haría, pero al parecer está destinado a olvidar todo lo que compartimos. ¿Recuerdas cuándo te percataste que era un hombre?, aún tengo la imagen en mi cabeza y la persecución que tuve que cargarme cuando me tocó ajustarle el vestido. —Se rió sin aire de gracia—. También recuerdo cuando se lo quité, cuando conocí nuevamente su cuerpo, cuando… hablamos sobre lo que pasaría después de la misión. —Mierda, el nudo en la garganta se estaba tensando, encogiendo sus palabras —. No olvidaré su valentía de madrear a Rinaldi aun con vestido, cuando sanó mis heridas. Aquella noche en el barco y nos vimos la cicatrices… Me da un poco de risa porque ahora, ambos tenemos la misma en el costado… —Finalmente la presión en su voz se granizó.

Recordó las palabras de la madre de su compañero, casi como un cuchillo a su corazón:

«El amor no es frágil », y si era como creía, aún faltaba vida para empezar de nuevo.

—El amor no es frágil, dijo su madre —Tomó una forzosa bocanada de aire—. Le haré recordar lo que vivimos y lo que fuimos. Demostraré que esa perra de Afrodita perdió en todos los malditos sentidos, y...

Un crujir sigiloso de unas hojas le llegó a los oídos. Se incorporó de inmediato, girándose como un rayo, porque no podía permitir que alguien le viera lamentarse. Sin embargo, frente a sus ojos, una silueta de curvas exigentes y largo cabello estaba a unos metros de él.

Albafica. No dijo nada, estaba demasiado sorprendido viendo como éste le marcaba con la mirada. Perlas de cristal bajaban por sus párpados, cristalizando aquella pálida piel, mientras se presionaba la mano que estaba en su pecho.

No parecía percatarse de ello, porque algo que caracterizaba a ese hombre era que nunca dejaba que le vieran débil.

—Manigoldo..., yo… —susurró y dio un paso al frente.

«El amor no es frágil »

Cáncer se puso de pie, con el viento agravando el silencio para producir susurros entre los árboles. No sabía por qué, pero algo en la mirada de Albafica le dio una estima a su corazón. Un latido, una emoción, le miraba como si...

¿Acaso él…?

No formuló toda la pregunta, cuando ambos tanteaban en el terreno para acercarse. Con pasos vacilantes y ansiosos a su vez. Manigoldo

—No es lo que… —"¿Parece?", ¿era la palaba correcta?

Pero antes de decir algo más, su compañero apresuró sus pasos a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Manigoldo abrió los ojos par, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo de espalda contra el pasto. Eso nunca se lo esperó, es decir, Albafica, Albafica de Piscis lo estaba abrazando, se apretaba contra él, ocultando el rostro en la curva de su cuello.

Sea lo que fuera, recordara o no, Cáncer entendió que el amor definitivamente no era frágil. No volvió a preguntar, ni mucho menos hablar, cuando cubrió las mejillas de Piscis y lo encerraba en un beso que contuvo todo el discursó que se había lanzado. Todo el sentimiento que palpitaba sobre sobre su piel, y con el cierre de otra sonrisa cómplice, rodeados por la muerte y soledad que tanto los unía a ellos; reconocieron que lo suyo era realmente amor desde hacía mucho.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —musitó Manigoldo, juntando sus frentes.

Una sonrisa adornó los labios de Albafica.

—No te prometo nada.

**FIN.**

* * *

**_N_**_/finales:_ Y eso fue todo, damas y caballeros. Gracias a todos aquellos que siguieron la historia, y me disculpo por las lagunas mentales que les causé. Siempre soy así, escribo un capítulo sin plantearme el siguiente jaja, me gusta improvisar. Quizás haga un OMAKE de una idea que tengo rondando de los 4 soñadores ya juntos, pero actualmente ya estoy trabajando, así que no prometo nada.

Había empezado con hacer un final trágico, pero dos lectoras que me tienen en whatsapp me regalaron una hermosa hilera de insultos y maldiciones. Así que dejo un final abierto e interpreten si Albafica recuerda o no.

_Despedidas y agradecimientos:_

Despedirme suena dramático, por lo que sólo me resta decirles que ya nos veremos en los caminos de Saint seiya. No soy de promocionar fic, cada sinopsis compra al lector pero para quienes quieran volverme a ver escribiendo ManiAlba, existe un Semi-Au en emisión que pronto retomaré (: pueden conseguirlo fácilmente en mi perfil como "A tu lado".

Agradezco a todos los lectores que pasaron por acá, fue un placer traerlos hasta acá y que disfrutaran la historia. Es un honor leer sus huellas, y claro que también me despido de los lectores fantasmas, ¡fue un placer!

Gracias a las artistas: Kary &amp; Henahera, que animaron escenas de esta humilde historia.

Kary, gracias por las hermosas imágenes que hasta entonces me dedicaste, todas las tengo guardadas en mi memoria y en mi corazón x'D Ya he impreso varias, y llenaré mi habitación de ManiAlba jjaja

Paola, quiero decir que siempre me sorprendías con tus reviews porque siempre eran inverosímiles. Me sé todos nick de los lectores que me siguen y cuando mi correo alertaba un día inesperado tu aparición me quedaba "¡Omg, sigue viva!" jaja La primera vez que me dijiste que querías dibujar la pelea de Manigoldo y Albafica, me dejaste sorprendida y claro que me alegré por ello cuando me mostraste las 44 hojas que dibujaste. ¡El ManiAlba sigue expandiéndose! Estaré ansiosa por verlo, sin duda. Gracias por apoyarme y preocuparte por mí.

¡Gracias a todos! Y… esto fue:

**N**oche de tragos, _porque todo comenzó por una noche que reveló el corazón._


End file.
